Olhos cegos, mãos suaves
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO(com o consetimento da autora): A última batalha contra Voldemort, fará que algumas pessoas percam algo muito valioso em suas vidas. Agora, a cada qual terá que lutar para recuperar aquilo que perdeu... ou aprender a viver sem isso. Slash Severus/Harry e outros casais. contem m-preg!
1. Uma doce melodia

**Título:** Olhos cegos, mãos suaves.

**Autor:** K Kinomoto

**Tradução:** Mazzola Jackson

Contido Categoria: Harry Potter

**Personagens:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

Resumem: A última batalha contra Voldemort, fará que algumas pessoas percam algo muito valioso em suas vidas. Agora, a cada qual terá que lutar para recuperar aquilo que perdeu... ou aprender a viver sem isso. Slash Severus/Harry e outros casais.

**Gênero:** Angústia, Drama, Romance, Tragédia

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Advertências:** Adulto/Menor, Conteúdo Hetero, Mpreg=Gravidez Masculina, Morte de uma personagem, Tortura, Voyerismo=olhar a outra

**Extensão Data Capítulos:** 57 **Publicada:** 24/02/05

**Completa:** Sim

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e suas personagens são propriedade de J. K. Rowling. Esta história está escrita sem ânimo de lucro. **

**Advertências: Este fanfic será Slash com Lemon. Isto é, conterá relações, algumas explícitas, entre garotos. Mais adiante Mpreg. Também terá casais hetero, morte de alguma personagem e muita angústia. Se alguma destas situações não te é grata, não o leias. Só aviso. **

**Nota: Tenho tido que modificar alguns detalhes do passado, caráter e idades de algumas personagens, bem como características e funcionamento de alguns feitiços e objetos mágicos, para poder adaptar a minha história. Espero não lhes incomodar. **

**Que a desfrutem. **

**K. Kinomoto. **

**I**

**Uma doce melodia.**

Severus Snape, professor de Poções do Colégio de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, encontrava-se sentado com as costas repousando contra uma frondosa árvore. Observava com deleite as nuvens felpudas que em caprichosas formas, se perfilavam contra o azul do céu de meio dia de verão.

—Curioso... —dizia-se enquanto contemplava com atenção. —Essa nuvem tem a forma da cabeça de Trelawney. —acomodou-se até ficar recostado sobre o verde pasto, fresco pela ligeira brisa que provia do lago situado em frente a ele, e seguiu com suas observações. —E esta outra parece a barba de Albus...

Estava tão ensimesmado em sua contemplação das nuvens, que não se deu conta que uns metros mais atrás, três pessoas o examinavam a ele com atenção.

—É muito raro ver nesse estado de placidez total, não o crês Harry? —Perguntou Hermione, uma das três pessoas que observam ao professor. —Parece que fosse outra pessoa...

Harry não pôs muita atenção às palavras que sua amiga lhe dirigia. Fixava sua mirada no que conhecia como um adusto homem, e lhe surpreendeu de maneira grata a visão que se encontrava ante ele. O professor acabava de mudar de posição, e agora se achava estendido por completo sobre o pasto com os braços embaixo de sua cabeça. Sinal inequívoco de que se encontrava muito cômodo.

Harry pôde advertir como os negros olhos do homem escudrinhavam o céu como em busca de algo em particular, e olhou para acima para saber que era o que seu alguma vez odiado professor buscava. Mas depois de uns momentos de exploração não pôde o adivinhar. Voltou a ver a seus amigos, que depois desse pequeno comentário tinham deixado de pôr atenção ao que o professor Snape fazia.

Em vez disso, sacavam de seus bolsos as últimas compras realizadas em Hogsmeade. Acabavam de regressar da que seria sua última saída como estudantes de Hogwarts. Era o último fim de semana que desfrutariam os três em mútua companhia em frente ao lago, como vinham o fazendo desde que cursavam no quinto ano.

Por essa razão tinham decidido que, regressando de seu passeio, se iriam almoçar a esse lugar tão tranquilo que costumavam frequentar, e assim aproveitariam para se mostrar uns a outros os que acabavam de comprar.

—Ron, achei que tinhas-me dito que tua túnica seria de cor azul turquesa —Hermione levantou a contraluz a túnica recém adquirida de seu namorado, para analisar melhor a cor, e depois a guardou novamente em sua caixa.

—Sei que te tinha prometido, Hermione... —respondeu-lhe Ron enquanto retirava a envoltura de um chocolate. —Mas quando cheguei, a túnica já tinha sido vendida e não me ficou de outra que a conseguir em cor escarlate.

—A mim me parece bonita. —Harry, quem não tinha intervindo na conversa até esse momento, notou como o rosto de Hermione se contraía em um beicinho de frustração.

—A cor é bonita, Harry. Não o nego, é só que... —a garota suspirou, derrotada—. Resulta que minha túnica é da mesma cor.

Ao escutar a confissão de sua namorada, Ron quase se engasga com o chocolate.

—Oh... sinto-o Hermione, mas não o sabia —se acercou a sua namorada e a abraçou pelos ombros. —Buscarei outra cor, prometo.

—Não te moleste, Ron. Já não dá tempo da mudar. —Hermione passou uma mão pelo alborotado cabelo do ruivo e lhe dedicou um doce sorriso. —Acho que poderemos arranjá-lo. Conheço um feitiço para mudar a cor das coisas. Só deverei ter cuidado para que funcione o tempo suficiente.

—És um amor, Hermione. —o rapaz beijou com leveza a bochecha da jovem. —Estou seguro de que tua túnica se verá igual de formosa em cor azul turquesa.

A moça esboçou um sorriso travessa.

—Dirás melhor vermelha escarlate, porque a dizer verdade querido... é tua túnica a que penso enfeitiçar.

Harry, que desde a última vez que falasse se tinha limitado a escutar a conversa do casal, não pôde evitar soltar a gargalhada.

Desde seu lugar baixo a frondosa árvore, Severus Snape abriu os olhos ao escutar um riso melodioso, proveniente de alguém situado a uns metros dele. Levantou a cabeça para averiguar de onde provia esse riso, se encontrando de cheio com os olhos esmeralda de quem agora considerava um de seus melhores alunos.

O rapaz de alborotados cabelos tratava de recobrar a compostura. Sentindo-se observado, girou sua mirada por instinto para o lugar onde se encontrava o professor Snape, e o tempo se deteve nesse momento para os dois. Hermione, Ron e as nuvens deixaram de existir para Harry ante a intensidade dos profundos olhos negros, que pareciam querer lhe dizer muitas coisas.

Harry não pôde se escapar dessa escura mirada sem evitar que suas bochechas se coloriram de um encantador rubor, se vendo fascinante segundo a silenciosa opinião do professor. Este moveu a cabeça em um gesto de saúdo enquanto esboçava um sorriso mal perceptível, que fez que Harry quase lhe provocasse um infarto.

—Que formoso sorriso tem...

— Dizias?

—Não... nada.

—Será melhor que almocemos de uma vez, Harry. Está-se fazendo tarde e devemos reportar-nos com a professora McGonagall.

—Tens razão, Ron. Será melhor dar-nos pressa. —Harry dirigiu outra vez sua mirada para seu professor, mas este já não estava. "É a primeira vez que o vejo sorrir." Pensou enquanto dava uma mordida a sua tostada.

Harry Potter conhecia por fim o sorriso de Severus Snape, e descobriu que gostava. E muito.

"Só espero que não seja a última." Disse-se a si mesmo antes de continuar com seu almoço.

Nick Quase decapitado saudou com cortesia ao professor de Poções, quando este se dirigia para o Grande Salão. Após corresponder ao saúdo do fantasma com um movimento de cabeça, o catedrático deteve-se um momento para ver ao longe ao trio de ouro, o qual acabava de regressar de seu passeio pelo lago.

"Vês-lhe tão maduro..." Pensou o adusto professor. Através do enorme janela, seguiu com a vista aos três rapazes até que se perderam em uma esquina do extenso pátio. "Não aparenta a curta idade que ainda tem... Quem diria que esse jovem tão ingênuo chegaria a ser um dos magos mais poderosos? Ou o experiente em Oclumência no que agora se converteu?"

Depois que Dumbledore o elegesse a ele para lhe dar essas aulas ao rapaz, muitas dores de cabeça acompanharam ao escuro professor desde então. Foi desesperante ver como conseguia entrar com tanta facilidade em sua mente, e descobrir todos e a cada um dos pequenos e grandes segredos que o rapaz guardava.

E se em um princípio sentia irritação ao ser —contra sua própria vontade—, partícipe da cada um de suas lembranças, com o decorrer do tempo se deu conta que o rapaz tinha um passado carregado de infortúnios. A incomodidade que sentia se converteu pouco a pouco em uma espécie de tipificação com o passado que ele alguma vez viveu. De uma hora para outra e de uma maneira estranha, terminou sentindo-se identificado com aquele impetuoso jovem de cabelos emaranhados.

Mas o que fez que o professor descobrisse os sentimentos puros que pese a tudo ainda conservava o garoto, foi uma muito particular e dolorosa classe na que sem querer, o rapaz reviveu um pesadelo recente com seu maestro como protagonista. Nela, Voldemort lhe reclamava a seu antigo servidor sua traição conjurando vários feitiços martirizantes sobre sua pessoa.

Percebeu nesse momento o sentimento de ira e desespero no "menino que viveu", enquanto observava como era torturado o que considerava seu melhor professor, sem ter possibilidade alguma de ajudar. E comoveu-lhe descobrir que apesar de todos os anos de maus tratos por sua vez, o rapaz não albergava sentimentos de rancor contra ele.

Isso o fez considerar lhe ter mais paciência, o que ajudou ao jovem a se concentrar até que já não teve possibilidade alguma de penetrar em sua mente.

E foi bem como, quase em um ano após ter começado com as aulas, Severus Snape outorgou notas satisfatórias a Harry Potter no concernente à matéria de Oclumência. E se não fez menção que o rapaz superou as expectativas, não foi porque não o merecesse, senão porque isso tivesse significado ir contra sua própria natureza.

Mas muito dentro dele, se sentiu satisfeito pelo objetivo atingido. E muito a seu pesar, orgulhoso de quem a partir de então considerava como um de seus melhores estudantes.

Interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos ao advertir que se tinha ficado só no corredor. Com uma última mirada para onde distinguisse por última vez ao jovem de olhos verdes, continuou seu caminho para o salão.

Era segunda-feira da última semana de classes, e os corredores encontravam-se abarrotados de estudantes preparando para seus exames finais. Demasiado ocupados em tratar de render, Slytherin e Gryffindor mantinham uma tácita trégua em suas diferenças para poder apresentar seus exames em relativa acalma.

—Hoje tem exame de Transfigurações com McGonagall e História da magia com Binns. —comentou Hermione sem descolar sua vista de um enorme livro. —E amanhã o exame de Defesa com o professor Lupin e Adivinhação com Trelawney. Na quarta-feira Criaturas mágicas, com Hagrid e Astronomia na noite...

—E Poções na quinta-feira, com Snape. —Ron não pôde evitar um pequeno estremecimento ao o mencionar.

—E na sexta-feira Feitiços. E ademais tem... Harry, estás ouvindo o que estamos dizendo?

— Eh? —Harry enfocou sua atenção para sua amiga. —Ah, sim Hermione. Transfigurações e Feitiços.

—História, Harry. E depois Defesa. —Hermione fechou o livro que tinha entre suas mãos. —Há algo que te preocupa? Gostarias de contar-nos?

O jovem de cabelos escuros deteve seus passos e dirigiu-se para uma pequena banca, onde se sentou antes de depositar seus livros a um lado.

— Já têm pensado que farão ao sair de Hogwarts?

—Sim, Harry. Tenho decidido que quero me ir a Itália a estudar Magia Antiga. —Hermione foi a primeira em responder.

— A Itália? —Ron quase colou um brinco ao escutar a sua noiva. —Mas, Hermione… por que não me tinhas dito?

—Comentei-te faz em uns dias, Ron. Mas tu estavas demasiado ocupado contestando o questionário da revista de Quidditch como para me escutar.

—Eu ainda não sei que quero fazer. —ao ver que se vinha outra discussão entre o casal, Harry decidiu intervir. —Estou pensando se ir-me a França a estudar para Auror ou tomar-me em um ano sabático para planejar meu futuro com mais acalma.

—Ficarias sem estudar em um ano, Harry. —Ron tomou assento junto a seu colega. — E enquanto, que farás?

—Não o sei… talvez consiga que Dumbledore me deixe ser auxiliar do professor Snape nas aulas de Duelo. Isso me ajudaria a decidir se ser Auror é o que quero em realidade, ou se for o caso, professor.

—Mas... com o professor Snape? —Outro escalafrio por parte de Ron. —E não poderia ser melhor como auxiliar de Lupin em Defesa?

—Ron, o que Harry decida estará bem. O que tu lhe tenhas aversão ao professor Snape não significa que ele também.

—E falando do Rei de Roma...

Os três amigos interromperam sua conversa ao ver ao longe a figura inconfundível de seu professor de poções. Sua longa túnica negra ondulava por trás dele enquanto o professor se acercava a eles. Retardando a velocidade de sua andar e saudou a Harry com a mirada. Este lhe correspondeu o gesto com um tímido sorriso e um pequeno corar, que a sua amiga não lhe passou inadvertido.

Após isso, o professor retomou a vivacidade de seus passos e se dirigiu para as masmorras, onde o grupo de sétimo de Ravenclaw já o esperava para apresentar seu exame final.

—Esse homem inspira-me medo... —disse Rum enquanto acercava-se a abraçar a sua namorada.

—Pois a mim me inspira respeito. —respondeu Hermione, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a ver a seu amigo—. E a ti Harry, que te inspira?

O corar de seu amigo intensificou-se, o que fez que a afiada mirada de sua amiga flashes em um deixo de satisfação pela revelação.

—Acho que será melhor que nos vamos. —respondeu o jovem de olhos verdes enquanto se punha de pé e recolhia suas coisas.—A hora do exame acerca-se e não quisesse chegar tarde.

—E diga-me, Severus... tudo bom vão teus alunos com os exames? Melhoraram neste ano ou seguem igual? —Albus Dumbledore sentou-se em seu habitual lugar no Grande Salão enquanto o professor de poções seguia-o.

—São umas cabeças ocas, Albus. Eu diria que pioram a cada ano que passa. —o professor percorreu com a vista todo o lugar enquanto continuava. —A este passo me terei que ver obrigado a mudar de trabalho.

—Não sejas demasiado exigente contigo, meu rapaz. —o idoso terminou de acomodar sua longa barba depois da mesa, não fora a sofrer algum pequeno acidente com a comida como já lhe tinha ocorrido outras tantas vezes. —Deves entender que tua matéria é uma das mais difíceis. Muito poucos são os magos que nascem com o dom de compreender em todo seu significado.

—Poções não é uma matéria que se deva compreender Albus, senão a amar. De nada serve que os alunos tratem de se aprender para que serve a cada coisa ou memoriem a cada um dos ingredientes que uma poção leva, se não sabem com que sentido ou baixo que critério a utilizar.

Seguiram conversando um momento mais enquanto observavam a chegada dos alunos que, pouco a pouco, iam enchendo as quatro mesas de suas correspondentes casas.

—E falando do amor às poções, já lhe propuseste a Draco ser teu auxiliar no próximo ano? —Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão aos elfos encarregados de servir as mesas.

—Não tenho tido oportunidade de falar com ele. Tem estado muito ocupado nestes últimos dias estudando para seus exames, e não quisesse distrair de suas obrigações.

—A última vez que falei com ele me deixou entrever que gostaria de dedicar-se às poções, e me comentou que nada gostaria mais que aprender de primeira mão. —o Diretor enfatizou enquanto rebuscava em seus bolsos. —Não me surpreenderia se ele mesmo te pedisse.

—A mim também não, Albus. Tenho visto muito poucos alunos com sua disposição para aprender poções a sério.

— Um caramelo de limão? —E ante a mirada cáustica do professor sentado a seu lado. —Vamos Severus, só um. Te abrirá o apetite.

Com um soprar, o professor dispôs-se a tomar o caramelo que o Diretor lhe oferecia, quando sentiu uma mirada sobre ele. Percorreu com a vista o salão para averiguar quem o olhava dessa forma tão intensa, e se encontrou de novo com os olhos verdes de Harry o observando com ardor. O rapaz se ruborizou com intensidade quando se viu descoberto e desviou a mirada para seus colegas.

"Por que se ruborizará a cada vez que me vê? Talvez...? Não, isso não é possível. Seria demasiado perfeito para ser real..." Moveu a cabeça, negando-se a seus próprios pensamentos. "Só é minha imaginação." Suspirou.

Absorto em suas próprias cavilações não se deu conta que o sábio diretor, conhecedor de cada um dos gestos do que considerava quase como a um filho, tinha seguido todos seus movimentos.

Harry acabava de sair de seu exame de História da Magia e dirigia-se para sua sala comunal, quando no caminho se encontrou a um grupo de rapazes do primeiro ano que pareciam estar fugindo de algo.

— Que terá ocorrido? —perguntou-se o jovem sem decolar a vista dos meninos até perdê-los de vista em uma esquina. Nesse momento escutou-se o riso inconfundível de Peeves. —Já me imagino...

Ao dar volta à esquina atingiu a ver a Filch recolhendo do andar os resíduos do que parecia uma broma feita por Peeves a uns alunos de primeiro de Hufflepuff. Os mesmos com os que segundos antes se tinha topado. Mas isso não foi o que lhe chamou a atenção a Harry, senão o fato de que, cerca dele, se encontrava o diretor Dumbledore conversando muito animado com o professor Snape.

Estava decidido a seguir seu caminho, intencionalmente que teria que encontrar sem remédio com eles e os saudar. E isso não lhe preocupava em absoluto com respeito a seu Diretor, mas quanto a Snape... essa era outra questão.

Quando já se acercava a ambos professores, viu a Dumbledore chamando a atenção de Severus. Este se agachou a sua altura para poder o escutar. O idoso lhe sussurrou algo ao ouvido que fez que seu professor de poções se endereçasse de sua anterior posição enquanto soltava uma sonora gargalhada.

Harry Potter não podia dar crédito ao que seus olhos viam. O professor Severus Snape acabava de rir-se sem inibições por algo que o diretor lhe tinha comentado. Impressionado ante semelhante visão, só ele conseguiu permanecer quieto no lugar onde se encontrava.

O riso do professor suavizou-se até converter-se em um amplo sorriso. Harry permaneceu impressionado o tempo suficiente até que um dos livros que sustentava em suas mãos foi a dar a solo, o que fez que ambos professores advertissem sua presença.

—Harry rapaz, não te tínhamos visto . —Dumbledore deu um passo para o aludido. —Tudo bom vão os exames?

—Bem, professor Dumbledore. —ainda sem sair por completo de sua impressão, o jovem se agachou para recolher o livro de solo. —Bem... obrigado.

—Alegro-me muito, Harry. Por verdadeiro... —o idoso diretor dirigiu sua mirada para o professor de poções a seu lado, em claro sinal de querer incluir na conversa. —Já tens decidido o que farás quando te gradues?

—Eh... não senhor, ainda não —o rapaz dirigiu sua mirada verde para seu Diretor. —Estou-o pensando.

—Pois se precisas apoio sobre orientação vocacional não duvides em nos o pedir, o professor Snape e eu estaremos encantados de te ajudar. Não é assim, Severus?

—Se não há outra opção… —respondeu o citado professor enquanto observava com intensidade ao rapaz, contradizendo com esse ato suas próprias palavras. —Tenho alguns livros sobre o tema que poderiam te servir, Potter.

—Se... agradeço-lhe muito, professor. —respondeu um trémulo Harry—. O... o tomarei em conta. A...adeus...

O jovem saiu correndo para sua Torre, vermelho até as orelhas.

—Hum... tens notado a este rapaz muito raro nos últimos dias? Severus, escutas-me?

— Eh? Ah... sim, Albus. Eu também penso que a todos os estudantes de último ano lhes conviria esse curso... dê que te estás rindo?

Enquanto na Torre, sentindo-se a salvo de intensas miradas negras capazes de roubar o fôlego, Harry perguntou-se que lhe teria dito Dumbledore ao professor Snape que o fizesse rir desse modo. Agradecia-lhe muito, já que por fim tinha podido conhecer o riso aberto de seu professor de poções. E se ao conhecer seu sorriso pensou que era formosa, agora sabia que seu riso era em verdade maravilhosa.

Essa mesma noite Harry Potter dormiu-se sonhando com essa doce melodia.

—De modo que este verão deixarás aos Dursley...

O professor Remus Lupin achava-se sentado na orla de seu escritório conversando com Harry. Estava esperando ao resto de seus alunos, para aplicar-lhes seu exame.

—Sim, Remus .—Harry jogava com um pequeno relógio muggle que enfeitava o escritório do homem lobo. —Sirius pediu-me que me fosse viver com ele. E por suposto, aceitei.

—Alegro-me muito por ti. Já vai sendo hora de que passes verões mais agradáveis —o professor de Defesa se levantou de sua mesa e se dirigiu para uma banca próxima. —E disseste-lhe sobre tuas intenções de ficar-te em um ano mais em Hogwarts?

—Comentei-lhe algo ao respeito —o rapaz se removeu, incómodo. —Mas sobre o de ser auxiliar do professor Snape ainda não lhe tenho dito.

—Pois não acho que a ideia lhe vá gostar muito. Já sabes o ódio mútuo que esses dois se têm. —o professor revisou a consciência as bancas próximas a ele. Ao ver a mirada interrogante de Harry só se encolheu de ombros. —Acordeões. Já sabes...

—Ah, já... estará muito difícil teu exame?

—Nada que não se tenha visto em classe.

Nesse momento começaram a chegar os alunos e Harry dirigiu-se a seu lugar depois de que o professor lhe desejasse boa sorte. Depois de entregar-lhes o pergaminho do primeiro exame e dar as devidas instruções, o catedrático regressou a seu lugar em sua mesa. O silêncio que seguiu a esses momentos serviu ao homem lobo para perder em seus pensamentos.

"Harry tem muita sorte de poder ir-se a viver com Sirius..." Suspirou. "Oxalá eu tivesse essa mesma sorte."

Desde que Sirius fosse resgatado do Véu do Departamento de Mistérios, e depois de comprovar-se sua inocência ante o Ministério, o animago tinha regressado a sua casa de Grimmauld Place. Mal terminou de se estabelecer, lhe propôs a seu afilhado se ir a viver com ele quando saísse do colégio.

Harry mostrou-se entusiasmado com a proposição. Comentou-lhe a Remus, quem alegrou-se ao saber que o rapaz já não teria que voltar à casa de seus tios em Privet Drive. Mas durante uma conversa entre Sirius e o Diretor, este lhe tinha dito que não teria nenhum problema desde que Voldemort não se manifestasse ainda como um perigo próximo. De ser assim, o rapaz teria que ficar no Castelo.

Decidiram não lhe comentar nada a Harry pelo momento, já que não tinha caso lhe arruinar a ilusão ao garoto. Mas o Diretor tinha-lhes dito que tinha a Severus ao pendente de qualquer mudança de rumo que tivesse o instável comportamento do Senhor Escuro. E que em dado caso, o professor trataria de lhes dar o aviso oportuno.

Por outro lado, Remus sentia-se abatido. Seu sonho de estar em algum dia com Sirius era algo a cada vez mais longínquo. Estava apaixonado pelo animago desde sua época de juventude, mas jamais se permitiu lhe demonstrar por temor a uma rejeição. Anos atrás, tinha conseguido reunir o valor para confessar-lhe seus sentimentos, mas algo sucedeu que o fez mudar de ideia.

Melodiando pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante sua época de estudantes, encontraram-se ocultos na semipenumbra a um casal de Ravenclaw de quinto ano, beijando-se com paixão. O detalhe foi que ambos eram varões, pelo que Sirius teve intenção de molestar. Remus conseguiu convencê-lo de que os deixasse em paz, e se retiraram do lugar sem fazer escândalo.

—Eu jamais me apaixonaria de outro homem. É algo antinatural —lhe tinha comentado o animago de regresso a sua Torre.

Foi quando Remus se deu conta que nunca poderia lhe confessar seus sentimentos, e muito menos ter algo com ele. Preferiu guardar silêncio. Em vez disso, decidiu lhe dar o sim a um dos garotos mais cotados de Hogwarts: o Slytherin Lucius Malfoy, quem desde fazia algum tempo tinha tentado apaixoná-lo.

Ambos sustentaram apaixonados encontros durante o último ano que estiveram no colégio. Depois disso se frequentaram algum tempo mais até que suas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes, depois do qual nunca voltaram a se ver. Os dois estavam conscientes que jamais ninguém devia conhecer a história dessa relação, e por acordo mútuo decidiram a manter em segredo.

Lucius, porque considerou que lhe demonstrar a Remus seus verdadeiros sentimentos não era digno de um Malfoy, e sustentar uma relação com um Gryffindor a plena luz do dia não era próprio de um bom Slytherin. Remus também teve suas próprias razões, uma delas era que não amava ao Slytherin, ainda que devia reconhecer que durante o tempo que estiveram juntos sua relação lhe deixou muito belas lembranças.

Outra razão eram seus amigos. Se eles se inteiravam dessa relação com toda segurança não a aceitariam. E a razão mais importante: Sirius jamais devia se inteirar que seu melhor amigo era homossexual. Ainda que ele já se tinha resignado a ter a Sirius só como um amigo, a dor lacerava seu coração ao o ter tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Não soube quanto tempo mais permaneceu o homem lobo perdido em suas lembranças, até que o timbre do pequeno relógio muggle lhe indicou que já era hora de recolher os exames.

—Acabou-se, rapazes —o professor levantou-se de sua mesa. —Entreguem-me seus exames. Têm dez minutos para esticar-se e após isso passaremos ao exame prático.

Remus afastou de sua mente as memórias e as ilusões do passado para concentrar-se em seu presente que, ainda que doloroso e triste, era razoavelmente real.

— Já estás pronto para o exame da quinta-feira com Snape, Ron?

—Eu jamais estarei pronto para nenhum exame com Snape, Harry. Toca-te mover.

Ron e Harry encontravam-se sozinhos na sala comunal jogando uma partida de xadrez. Eram mais das onze da noite e seus colegas fazia um bom momento que se tinham retirado a seus dormitórios.

—Ainda bem que é até a tarde. Assim me dará tempo de dar um último repasso. —Harry buscou uma melhor postura no andar enquanto continuava—. Toca-te...

—Isso estará bem. Só não o faças adiante de Hermione ou te lançará um discurso sobre algo bem como: "Harry, não vais aprender em uma sozinha manhã o que não aprendeste em todo o curso..." —imitando o tom de sua noiva—. Xeque...

—Tens razão. Toca-te...

—Xeque... Mate. –Ron jogou-se para atrás no sofá. —Tens estado muito distraído nos últimos dias. Tenho-te estado ganhando com muita facilidade, há algo que te preocupa?

—Em realidade não. —o rapaz se pôs de pé e se sentou no outro extremo do sofá onde seu amigo se encontrava. —Só é pelos exames, já sabes... —tratou de mudar de tema. —E, como te foi com Hermione? Vai em sério o de ir-se a Itália?

—Sim, Harry. —A cara do ruivo contraiu-se em um gesto de incerteza.

— Que pensa em fazer? —Harry sabia que seu amigo ainda não tinha decidido que carreira seguir, e estava seguro que a decisão tomada por sua namorada o tinha feito se sentir pressionado.

—Não o sei… sabes? Faz momento falei com ela. E disse-me algo que me deixou muito surpreendido. Bom, em realidade não me disse de forma direta, mas me insinuou. —o ruivo se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. —Disse-me que se eu queria, podia eleger uma carreira para estudar na mesma escola que ela. E então...

—E então, que?

—Disse-me que assim poderíamos nos apoiar o um ao outro. Que ambos trabalharíamos e nos dividiríamos as despesas da casa... entendes?

— Estás-me querendo dizer que... propôs-te casamento? —Harry saltou do sofá, entusiasmado. —Vá, Ron! Isso sim é incrível. E daí respondeste-lhe?

—Pois... nada.

— Como que nada?

—É que quando me dei conta de para onde ia todo o assunto pois... preferi mudar o tema.

—Ah... vá. —Harry acercou-se a seu amigo e tomou-o pelos ombros para sentá-lo novamente a seu lado no sofá. —Imagino-me que Hermione não se terá mostrado muito comprazida com tua resposta.

—E que o digas... —o moreno dirigiu-se para uma das mesas e tomou um copo com água para oferecer-lhe a seu amigo, que não duvidou um segundo no tomar. —Parece que se deu conta que estava tratando de evadir o tema e já não fez questão do assunto, mas... acho que decepcionei-a.

Um momento de silêncio seguiu a este último comentário.

—Ron, que é o que te impede estar com ela? —Harry acomodou-se até ficar em frente a seu amigo. —Estás seguro que só é porque não sabes que carreira eleger?

—Não o sei, Harry. A verdade é que... estou confundido —Ron deixou a um lado o copo que seu amigo lhe oferecesse, e se esfregou o rosto com frustração. —Verás... por um lado sim quero estar com ela e sei que na Itália há muitas carreiras de onde eleger. Mas também quisesse me dedicar a estudar alguma criatura mítica.

A Harry tivesse gostado de gostado ajudar a seu amigo nesses momentos, mas quanto ao assunto da carreira sua situação não era muito diferente da dele. Ele também não estava seguro sobre que fazer quando se graduara, e vendo que sua ajuda poderia o confundir mais decidiu deixar limpado o tema.

—O que passa é que gostaste muito das aranhas gigantes do Bosque Proibido e agora queres as estudar, verdade? —caçoou o moreno tratando de sacar a seu amigo do poço de incerteza onde se encontrava. E conseguiu-o, junto com um longo escalafrio por parte do de olhos cinzas.

E tendo deixado o tema do casal e carreira a um lado, falaram durante um momento mais sobre diversos temas, até que o relógio da torre indicou que já era meia noite. Ron retirou-se a seu dormitório, deixando a Harry um momento mais na solidão da sala comunal.

Já metido entre as cobertas, Ron meditava sobre sua conversa com Hermione.

Estava surpreendido que ela tivesse dado esse grande passo, e ainda que por um lado se sentia lisonjeado, pelo outro achava que primeiro deviam aclarar muitas dúvidas respeito do que ambos queriam para o futuro. Ele estava seguro de a amar, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida. A verdadeira pergunta radicava em se era o correto casar-se tão jovens. Ele queria conhecer primeiro o mundo, viajar.

Proveniente de uma família numerosa na que as decisões. —importantes ou não. —, se tomavam entre todos, Ron nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de decidir por si só. Era por essa razão que se lhe fazia tão difícil eleger uma carreira. Inclusive até tinha-se abstido de comentar a sua família as opções que tinha, a risco de que se convocasse a uma junta familiar e terminassem decidindo entre todos, que carreira devia eleger.

E com seu casal passaria o mesmo. Se tão só a Hermione ou a ele se lhes ocorria mencionar em algum momento. Ele queria estar só por um tempo para assim poder experimentar a liberdade, e achava que ao se casar com Hermione, essa liberdade ficaria limitada de forma drástica.

Ele mesmo tinha visto como, durante seus anos de estudante, ela era a que tomava as decisões mais importantes. Harry e ele nunca lhe discutiram esse ponto, já que consideravam à rapariga como a mais madura e inteligente dos três. Jamais tinham posto em injunção a capacidade e a maturidade de sua amiga.

Mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Eles já não só eram amigos, senão noivos. E se tinham pensado casar-se, ele devia estar disposto a tomar decisões importantes tanto como ela, sem se sentir nenhum dos dois relegados a um segundo plano. Sentia que se não aprendia a tomar decisões só, sempre estaria dependendo de sua esposa para as tomar, e isso era algo que em realidade lhe aterrorizava.

Ele não queria ter liberdade para abusar dela, senão para madurar. Queria essa classe de liberdade que dá responsabilidades e ensina que as decisões que um tomada ao longo de sua vida, são as que nos levam a cometer os erros mais desastrosos, mas também os acertos maiores.

"Amanhã falarei com Hermione." Ron acomodou-se acima em sua fofa cama. "Não posso permitir que pense que não a amo, ou que não quero me casar com ela."

Acomodou-se baixo das cobertas, disposto a dormir. Dantes de fechar os olhos, atingiu a ver uma aranha patona descendo com lenta parcimônia à altura de seu nariz, o que fez que Ron a visse bem mais grande do que em realidade era, e colasse um aterrador grito.

Uma chuva de objetos de diferentes formas e tamanhos —enfeitiçados para castigar a quem atrevesse-se a interromper o sonho de seus proprietários—, caiu em cima de Ron. Este aproveitou a tomar um sapato que tinha caído perto e o usou como arma para matar à intrusa que se atreveu a perturbar por completo uma, já deu por si, perturbadora noite para ele.

"Como ódeio às aranhas..." Ron terminou de acomodar para ao fim poder conciliar o sono. Precisava estar lúcido para enfrentar a Hermione ao dia seguinte. Preocupava lhe sua reação quando falasse com ela, mas era o mais conveniente.

Dantes de ficar dormido perguntou-se se não seria melhor se enfrentar ao mesmíssimo Aragog que a sua inteligente e bela, mas temperamental apaixonada.

—Já falta muito pouco... não me vás falhar...

Severus Snape encontrava-se absorto por completo em uma poção que Madame Pomfrey lhe tinha pedido que lhe perfeccionara. Levava em vários dias tentando-o, mas por um ou outro motivo, sempre devia começar de novo.

Por sorte, essa mesma noite tinha conseguido dar com o ingrediente que lhe estava dando problemas. E após analisar a quantidade exata, esperava que a poção que nesses momentos se alinhava em seu velho caldeirão por fim fosse a definitiva.

Após verificar que a poção se mantivesse pelo caminho correto, o professor pôde dar o luxo de descansar uns minutos enquanto a vigiava. Ao mesmo tempo, dispôs-se a terminar de preparar o exame que à manhã seguinte a primeira hora, apresentariam os alunos de último ano de sua Casa.

A cada ano tentava que os exames para a cada Casa fossem diferentes. Em anos anteriores, com outras matérias, tinha-se dado o caso de alunos de casas diferentes passando informação sobre o visto no exame, o que provocou que muitos deles obtivessem máximas qualificações sem o merecer.

Após ter elegido as perguntas correspondentes ao exame teórico, o professor dispôs-se a eleger a poção que os alunos elaborariam em seu exame prático.

"Tem que ser uma poção complicada, mas que sua elaboração não seja demasiado demorada, já que terão o tempo contado." Após analisar algumas poções, por fim elegeu a que lhe pareceu a mais indicada. "Esta poção é de sétimo ano, já lhes ensinei em teoria. Agora lhes pedirei que a elaborem."

Recordou que seu afilhado já tinha elaborado essa poção antes, durante as aulas extras que o professor lhe dava. Decidiu dar-lhe outra poção diferente à de seus colegas. Devia ser bem mais difícil, e teria que a elaborar à perfeição para passar o exame. Só então lhe ofereceria o posto de ajudante que tanto queria.

Nesse momento voltou a ver seu caldeirão para verificar se sua poção tinha resultado. Tinha a consistência e o cheiro adequados, e uma cor verde jade que de imediato lhe fez recordar certos olhos de um jovem Gryffindor. Deixou o pensamento a um lado e dedicou-se a terminar de envasar a poção. Uns minutos depois, o professor sustentava em sua mão um frasco com a poção perfeiçoada.

"Tivesse gostado que Draco me ajudasse." Pensou o professor enquanto depositava a poção sobre sua mesa. Sustentou o pergaminho com os ingredientes e as instruções para elaborá-la. "Estou seguro que se teria alegrado tanto como eu do ter conseguido."

Após observar uns momentos mais o pergaminho, deu-se conta que a poção já perfeiçoada era bem mais complicada que dantes, e então se decidiu.

—Esta será a poção que Draco deverá elaborar manhã.

Após enrolar o longo pergaminho e guardá-lo junto aos demais, Snape dispôs-se a dar sua rodada noturna pelos corredores. Tinha vontade de castigar a algum Gryffindor que se atrevesse a romper o toque de recolher. "E de passagem, talvez me encontre de casualidade com ele..." Pensou Severus enquanto apanhava sua capa e saía de seu escritório para dirigir para a Torre Gryffindor.

A essa mesma hora, Blaise Zabini dava-se pressa em não ser descoberto enquanto se dirigia à sala dos mestres. Tinha-se-lhe feito tarde e não queria ter problemas com seu adorado loiro, que com toda segurança já o estava esperando. Voltou para ambos lados para se assegurar que não o tivessem seguido e abriu a porta para se encontrar em uma pequena saleta, muito acolhedora e decorada com as cores de sua Casa.

—Demoraste muito. —reclamou-lhe a pessoa que, sentada no sofá muito a gosto, o esperava com duas copas de vinho.

— Sabes que está proibido beber no colégio, Draco? —o loiro pôs-se de pé e ofereceu-lhe um copo ao recém chegado, que não duvidou em tomar. —Levas muito tempo esperando-me?

—O suficiente para impacientar-me . —respondeu-lhe Draco Malfoy enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas e recargava por completo seu corpo contra o seu. —Achei que não virias, como soube que tinhas detenção com McGonagall.

—Foi uma jogada suja desses Gryffindor. —o jovem estremeceu-se quando o loiro mordiscou sua orelha. —Mas não quero falar disso agora...

—Então vêem aqui... —o jovem de olhos cinzas tomou pela cintura a seu colega e o beiju com paixão. —Sabes que me molesta não poder te ver o tempo todo que queira?

—Mas se vemo-nos todos os dias. —Blaise começou a perder consciência de seu ao redor, ao sentir como seu loiro o acariciava acima da roupa.

—Refiro-me às noites... —Draco dirigiu seus lábios ao pescoço de seu acompanhante enquanto desabrochava sua camisa.

—Sabes bem que o dormitório não é um lugar muito privado. Ademais, gosto de ver-te assim... ansioso...

—És um malvado, sabia-lo? —Draco tomou a mão de seu casal e guiou-o através da habitação para uma ampla cama, coberta de finas folhas de seda verde, onde o empurrou com lentidão enquanto o beijava.

O beijo devorador de Draco arrancou suspiros em seu colega, que não foi capaz de seguir raciocino e se decidiu a corresponder a seus caricias. Enquanto o loiro percorria com seus lábios a fina pele de seu pescoço, o outro dedicava-se a enredar seus dedos entre seus dourados cabelos, despenando-os.

— Tens ideia de quanto te amo, Draco?

—Eu também te amo, Blaise. Eu também . —lhe respondeu o loiro enquanto terminava de desvesti-lo.

Momentos depois, dois jovens nus por completo davam rédea solta a sua paixão.

Lucius Malfoy entrou pela porta principal de sua mansão, e sem deter em nenhum momento dirigiu-se para seus aposentos. Mudou-se de roupa com um feitiço e acercou-se em completo silêncio na cama. Tratando de não acordar a sua esposa, se deslizou com sigilo entre as cobertas. Não bem teve posto suas costas sobre o colchão, emitiu um profundo choramingo, o que fez que sua mulher acordasse.

— Que horas são, Lucius? —Perguntou a mulher, emergindo devagar das brumas do sono. —Já amanheceu?

—Ainda não, Narcisa. Segue dormindo. —,mas ao tratar de acomodar-se entre as cobertas, outro choramingo, mais forte ainda, saiu de seus lábios sem que o loiro pudesse o evitar.

— Encontras-te bem? —Com um feitiço, a mulher fez alumiar a habitação—. Por Merlín, Lucius!—exclamou azorrada ao observar a seu marido a plena luz. —Que te ocorreu?

A pálida pele do homem, desde seu rosto até onde a roupa ocultava, se encontrava coberta de golpes e hematomas. Um fio se sangue, já seca, partia desde sua orelha e se perdia em um vermelho caminho para seu pescoço. Narcisa Malfoy conjurou um feitiço que deixou a seu esposo nu por inteiro. E o que viu a impressionou bem mais.

Os trabalhados músculos do mago, aderidos e tensos, indicavam que o homem tinha sido vítima de poderosos cruciatus. E as marcas em seu pescoço, pulsos e tornozelos, faziam ver que o homem tinha estado sujeito a uma parede com grilhões. Ao olhar seu torso, a mulher atingiu a distinguir o que pareciam ser arranhões que partiam desde os custados e se perdiam em suas costas, pelo que adivinhou que se tratavam de chutes.

Tratando de manter acalma-a e tendo-se evaporado por completo os últimos rastros de sonho, a esposa de Lucius Malfoy pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para o criado-mudo. Depois da palpitação um pouco, ao final sacou um pequeno frasco do que parecia ser uma poção.

—Toma-te isto, Lucius. Te acalmará a dor —a mulher lhe estendeu o frasco a seu marido, que ele tomou com mãos trémulas. —Chamarei a Severus para que me ajude a...

—Não, Narcisa. Não molestes a Severus agora. É tarde. Ademais... ele não deve o saber.

—Mas, Lucius... —a senhora Malfoy sentou-se a um lado do ferido. —Não é a primeira vez que isto passa. Deveríamos dizer-lhe.

— E arriscá-lo a ele também? —o loiro negou de forma categórica. —Não, Narcisa. Não esqueças que ele é nossa única esperança. Tratarei de ser mais prudente a próxima vez.

— A próxima vez? Por todos os céus Lucius, te olha! A próxima vez te matará! —a mulher levou-se as mãos ao rosto, abatida. —A hora acerca-se, Lucius. Não podemos seguir atrasando o inevitável.

—Poderemos, Narcisa. —o homem acariciou com ternura os suaves cabelos de sua mulher. —Ainda há tempo, enquanto tratarei de encontrar uma solução para o evitar.

A mulher pôs-se de pé outra vez e mandou chamar a um elfo doméstico. Deu-lhe uma série de instruções, depois do qual o servente desapareceu. Dois minutos depois, o elfo regressou com uma indeterminada quantidade de frascos de diferentes poções.

—Já pensaremos em algo depois —voltou ao lado de seu esposo—. Pelo cedo deixa-me curar-te as feridas —a mulher suspirou, entristecida. —Limparei primeiro as mais profundas e tratarei de fechá-las. Também te porei uma pomada para que não te fiquem cicatrizes...

Enquanto sua mulher começava com as curas, Lucius permitiu-se recordar as circunstâncias pelas que agora sua esposa e ele, se encontravam nessa terrível situação.

Tudo começou três meses atrás. Voldemort tinha chamado a alguns de seus fiéis, para lhes comunicar que já era hora de ir preparando a seus filhos em seu labor de futuros servidores. Após isso, lhe tinha pedido ao loiro que o acompanhasse a seus aposentos para lhe explicar os planos que tinha para seu filho Draco.

Lucius sempre tratou de fazer a seu filho a um lado, não o envolvendo em nada que tivesse que ver com sua condição de mortífero. Mas nesse dia deu-se conta que o Senhor Escuro não tinha passado por alto a existência de seu filho. O Lord confiou-lhe que seu confronto com Potter estava muito próximo, e que ainda que não tinha nada que desejasse mais no mundo que acabar com ele, também queria assegurar seu futuro unindo sua vida à de um mago de sangue puro.

—E ninguém melhor que teu filho Draco, meu querido Lucius, para me dar um herdeiro. —lhe tinha dito seu Senhor. —Pelo que te sugiro que tu e Narcisa vão o preparando todo para dentro de quatro meses. Que será quando o tome como meu.

E Lucius Malfoy não tinha podido fazer nada, mais que inclinar sua cabeça ante o Lord em sinal de submissão e se retirar do lugar, com seu peito afogado em uma grande angústia. Semanas após aquela reunião, o Senhor Escuro mandou-o a chamar. Perguntou-lhe como iam os preparativos para a incursão de seu filho a suas filas e sua próxima união.

Malfoy se desculpou dizendo que não tinha podido ter contato com Draco, devido a que Dumbledore tinha modificado o regulamento de visitas. Os pais que quisessem visitar a seus filhos no colégio, podiam o fazer com a única condição que o diretor ou alguma outra autoridade do plantel estivesse presente.

E conquanto o loiro não tinha enganado a seu Senhor a esse respeito, também estava consciente que como membro ativo da Junta Escolar, ele tivesse podido fazer algo para impedir essa nova disposição. No entanto, não tinha feito nada em absoluto para evitá-lo. Só esperava que seu Mestre fosse tolerante com ele, se tratando de um mortífago que além de ter sido todos estes anos seu mais fiel servidor, era também considerado como seu braço direito.

E pôde dizer então que seu Senhor foi em verdade considerado com ele, tomando em conta que o que o escuro mago chamou como "um ato de simples descuido" só lhe custou um par de poderosos cruciatus. E pôde-se considerar afortunado.

Conforme passava o tempo, a hora de que seu Senhor voltasse a solicitar sua presença se acercava. A segunda vez que o chamou, Lucius não teve desculpa alguma. Desta vez não só lhe choveu os cruciatus. Voldemort castigou-o em um dia inteiro encerrado como um prisioneiro mais em suas masmorras.

—A próxima vez quero que me tragas notícias de teu filho. —lhe repreendeu com fúria o Lord.—Ou tudo o que te fiz até agora, meu querido Lucius, não se comparará com o que te farei então...

E desde esse momento, nos dias de Lucius Malfoy converteram-se em um pesadelo. Ao ver que a situação lhe escapava das mãos, e vendo que sua esposa estava a cada vez mais preocupada, optou por lhe contar a verdade que até então lhe tinha mantido oculta. E a reação de sua esposa não se fez esperar.

— Não devemos o permitir, Lucius! —A mulher tinha estalado em pranto, presa de um profundo pânico. —Nosso filho não deve cair em suas mãos! Ele tem um futuro brilhante! Devemos protegê-lo!

E Lucius Malfoy só tinha podido estreita-la entre seus braços. Tratando de tranquilizá-la, tinha-lhe noivo que, passasse o que passasse, seu filho jamais pertenceria ao Lord.

O mortífago voltou ao presente ao sentir as mãos de sua esposa massageando a cada um de seus músculos, lastimados por tantos feitiços torturadores.

—Já quase termino... —disse-lhe ao ouvido sua mulher. —Depois te darei uma poção para que possas dormir tranquilo.

O loiro não contestou. Só se acomodou um pouco mais para facilitar o labor de sua esposa, e seguiu com seus pensamentos.

Desde então Voldemort não tinha voltado ao convocar, até essa noite.

Ao olhar aos olhos do que considerava como um de seus mais fiéis servidores, além de Severus, o Lord pôde adivinhar que não obteria notícias do herdeiro Malfoy. E não teve mais remédio que cumprir a promessa que lhe fizesse a última vez.

E ainda que o Lord assegurou-lhe enquanto castigava-o com mais cruciatus, golpes e chutes, que aquilo lhe doía mais a ele, Lucius pôde ter jurado que seu Senhor em realidade o tinha estado desfrutando. E muito.

— Como te sentes? —Sua esposa já tinha terminado de curar suas feridas. —Queres jantar algo?

—Obrigado, Narcisa. Mas não tenho fome. —o homem tomou da mão a sua esposa e a fez recostar-se junto a ele. —Descansa tu também, já quase é de dia.

Narcisa Malfoy tomou a mão de seu esposo entre as suas, e antes de dormir lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

—Sem importar qual seja a decisão que tomes, eu te apoiarei em todo momento, Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy ficou acordado um momento mais, meditando nas últimas palavras de sua esposa.

—Não te preocupes, querida Narcisa. Contanto que nosso filho não caia em suas mãos, sou capaz de qualquer coisa. —cobriu com as cobertas seu corpo ainda dolorido. —O que seja...

E com este último pensamento conseguiu dormir.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Decisões importantes.**_


	2. Decisões importantes

**II**

**Decisões importantes.**

Harry permanecia recostado no sofá da sala comunal, onde tinha ficado acordado após que Ron lhe desse as boas noites. Com a mirada fixa no teto, não deixava de pensar na situação na que se encontrava seu melhor amigo.

Se até fazia uns momentos ele achava que seu problema para eleger que fazer ao graduar se era algo de que se preocupar, ao conhecer o problema de Ron se deu conta que se afogava em um copo com água. Ron sim que tinha sérios problemas.

Pelo menos o não tinha que se preocupar de quando ou baixo que circunstâncias uniria sua vida a alguém. Ao menos não pelo momento.

"Talvez nunca me case..." Pensou enquanto levantava-se do sofá. "Não acho que tivesse alguém que quisesse unir sua vida com a minha."

Percorreu a sala comunal e se entretido jogando uns momentos com uma figura de cristal com a forma de um leão. "Não acho que ninguém queira arriscar sua vida vivendo comigo."

Sabia que por ser quem era, o bem-estar das pessoas que o rodeavam sempre estava cheio de riscos por culpa daquele que desde que nascesse tinha sido como um karma em sua vida.

"Tem arruinado as vidas de tanta gente. De tantos seres queridos... Quando acabará tudo isto?"

Pensou em Severus, na dupla vida que o homem tinha tido que levar a custas, em seu sofrimento e as circunstâncias que o levassem a ser parte da escuridão por tantos anos. Deu graças a Dumbledore em silêncio por ter crer em ele e lhe ter dado a oportunidade de emendar todos seus erros. De não ter sido assim, Severus Snape tivesse continuado sendo um comensal e então Harry não tivesse tido a oportunidade de lhe conhecer e lhe tratar, e de lhe amar...

Ao chegar a essa parte de seus pensamentos o moreno se deteve em seco.

Não era verdade, ele não amava ao professor Snape. Só era agradecimento para o homem que –apesar da forma em que o tratava-, tinha sido como seu anjo guardião todos os anos que passou lhe salvando a vida.

Era verdadeiro que a últimas datas lhe tinha demonstrado mais paciência, como nas aulas de Oclumência. Mas em poções seguia sendo exigente com ele e seguia lhe tirando pontos por qualquer motivo.

"E é tímido o tempo todo. Ainda que nos últimos dias saúda-me e até sorrri-me. E tenho visto que brilham seus olhos. Esses olhos com longas pestanhas e negros. Muito negros e formosos como a mais formosa noite fechada e..."

-Por Merlin... acho que estou apaixonado por Severus Snape...

-Já era hora de que te desses conta, Harry.

Hermione, que acabava de chegar de sua rodada, atingiu a escutar o último pensamento que o jovem, sem se dar conta, tinha expressado em voz alta.

-Por todos os céus, que susto me deste! –O moreno tratou de recobrar a compostura enquanto dirigia-se para sua amiga. –Quanto tempo levas aí?

-O tempo suficiente para escutar-te. –A rapariga sentou-se no sofá, fazendo-lhe senhas para que se sentasse junto a ela. –E diga me, estás seguro do que sentes?

-Acho que sim, Hermione... –O jovem suspirou. –Mas não tem caso falar disso. Afinal de contas duvido muito que ele sinta algo por mim.

-Eu não estaria tão segura. –Hermione tomou uma das peças do xadrez mágico e brincou com ela. –Sabes ? Tenho visto como se olham, e acho que não lhe és indiferente.

-Tu crês? –Os olhos esmeralda brilhou durante um segundo, para depois voltar a apagar-se. –Não sei... acho que são suposições tuas.

-Pois eu sei o que tenho visto, Harry. –A garota deixou a peça em seu lugar. –Tens pensado em falar com ele?

-Estás caçoando? –Harry olhou a sua amiga como se nunca a tivesse visto. –Tens ideia do que me perguntas?

-E daí tem de mau? –A jovem cruzou-se de braços. –Não perderias nada ao tentar.

-Não, claro que não. –Contestou Harry, irônico. –Só os pontos que temos acumulado até agora.

-Exagerado.

-Não sei... –O rapaz deitou a cabeça, pensativo. –Se ao menos tivesse um sinal. Algo que me indicasse que tenho alguma possibilidade com ele, então... talvez.

-Pois vete preparando, porque tenho o pressentimento de que assim é.

Ambos ficaram calados durante uns momentos, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que a jovem decidiu romper o silêncio.

-Harry... –O rapaz voltou a ver a sua amiga. –Ron não tem falado contigo?

-Pois... sim. –O moreno soube a que se referia a castanha. –Faz uns momentos.

-Sabes? Acho que as coisas com Ron já não são como antes. Isto é... –A jovem fechou os olhos, tratando de concentrar-se em ordenar seus pensamentos. –É só que... acho que ele já não sente o mesmo.

-Não digas isso, Hermione. –Harry tomou a mão de sua amiga entre as suas. –Não duvides que Ron te ama. É só que... há certas dúvidas que ele tem e precisa aclara-las para poder tomar uma decisão.

-Que classe de dúvidas? Talvez duvida sobre o que sente por mim?

-Não, Hermione. –Harry tratou de ser mais claro. –Não é nada relacionado com o que sente por ti. Disso não tem nenhuma dúvida. É mais bem sobre... Como o dizer? Verás... acho que tem que ver com tua decisão de te ir a Itália.

-Isso te disse? Talvez não quer que me vá? –Hermione pôs-se de pé. –Sinto Harry, mas é uma decisão que já tomei, e não a penso mudar. Me irei a Itália em setembro.

-Também não é isso. Escuta... –O jovem de rebeldes cabelos tratou de explicar de outro modo. –Ele ainda não tem decidido que carreira elegerá. E de alguma forma sente-se pressionado ao ver que tu já decidiste teu futuro profissional e ele ainda não.

-Já vejo... –A garota ficou pensando uns momentos. –Estás seguro que é só por isso?

-Sabes? Essa mesma pergunta lhe fiz eu.

-E? Que te disse? –A garota voltou a tomar assento junto a ele. –Tem que ver com o de viver juntos, verdade?

-Pois com respeito a isso... não me disse nada com exatidão. –Harry já não quis dizer nada, não fora a enredar mais as coisas. –Mas acho que está confundido. Acho que deverias falar com ele e que os dois deixem em claro que é o que em realidade esperam o um do outro.

-Tu achas que me precipitei?

-Não o sei.

-Não quero o obrigar a tomar uma decisão apressada. O melhor que posso fazer é lhe dar o tempo que precisa. –A jovem levantou-se do sofá, decidida. –Falarei com ele com respeito ao de sua carreira, mas quanto ao outro, não penso voltar a lhe tocar o tema até que ele seja o que o mencione.

Após dizer isto último a garota se acercou ao moreno e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigado por escutar-me, Harry, és um bom amigo. –Depois do qual se dirigiu às escadas que conduziam aos dormitórios das garotas. –Já não fiques tanto tempo acordado, que amanhã temos exame. Ah! Por verdadeiro... quando vinha de regresso de minha rodada me pareceu ver ao professor Snape. Ainda que não sê que estaria fazendo por aqui, quando se supõe que deveria estar vigiando a Slytherin. Mas bom... que tenhas boas noites.

-Até manhã, Hermione. –Quando a jovem se teve marchado, o jovem de olhos esmeralda comandado para seu dormitório. Mas a último momento mudou de parecer e dirigiu-se para a saída.

"Sei que me arrisco a perder pontos se me encontra, mas... ao menos terei a satisfação de tê-lo visto..."

E dizendo isto atravessou o retrato para se perder entre os escuros corredores da Torre.

Após percorrer por última vez os corredores da Torre Gryffindor, Severus dispunha-se a tomar o caminho que o conduziria de regresso para as masmorras.

Quando estava por dobrar em uma esquina, atingiu a distinguir pelo canto do olho o que parecia ser o resplendor de um "Lumus". Intrigado, apagou com um "Nox" o feitiço de iluminação da dele, e se dispôs a esperar a que a outra varinha alumiasse o rosto de seu portador. Qual foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que o dono de dito objeto era nem mais nem menos que a pessoa a quem pensava que já não voltaria a ver essa noite. Esperou, refugiado nessa esquina, a que Harry se acercasse o suficiente para poder o interceptar.

-Mas que surpresa, senhor Potter... –O aparecimento tão repentino do mago maior fez que o rapaz quase deixasse cair ao solo a varinha que sustentava. –Pode-se saber que faz por aqui a estas horas da noite?

O professor teve que esperar quase um minuto a que seu aluno se recobrasse do susto inicial.

-Tenho problemas para dormir, professor. –Respondeu o jovem quando ao fim pôde repor da impressão.

-Talvez tem pesadelos? –Por um momento o professor preocupou-se de que o rapaz estivesse recebendo visões de Voldemort.

-Não, professor. Nada disso. –Ao ver o rosto de preocupação que o mago maior não tinha podido dissimular, o rapaz se apressou a sacar de seu erro. –É só que não posso dormir.

-Precisa alguma poção para poder conciliar o sono? –Ao obter uma resposta afirmativa do jovem, continuou. –Tenho uma poção em meus aposentos que poderá lhe ajudar, mas não espere a que acorde a meu corvo para lhe enviar. Terá que me acompanhar.

-Sim, professor. –Respondeu em aparência, mas em seu interior feliz pela oportunidade que se lhe apresentava de estar cerca do dono de seu coração.

Dirigiram-se em silêncio para as masmorras, o professor adiante de Harry, quem não perdeu oportunidade para observar a suas largas costas cobertas pela negra capa de seu querido professor, e se imaginando com detalhe as formas que baixo ela se ocultavam. Quando chegaram ao aposento o mestre murmurou a senha e o convidou a passar.

-Espere aqui um momento. –Ordenou-lhe enquanto dirigia-se para um das estantes, de onde extraiu um pequeno frasco com um líquido de cor azul-. –Aqui, beba tudo.

O rapaz obedeceu, enquanto o professor observava-o sem perder detalhe algum de sua silhueta que, esbelta e altiva, se oferecia ante seus olhos como uma harmoniosa imagem. Quando teve terminado o jovem lhe estendeu o frasco a seu professor, e ao o fazer, seus dedos se tocaram com macieza, o que provocou que o rapaz se corasse, o que ao homem não lhe passou por alto.

-Muito obrigado, professor. –Suas bochechas ainda tingidas de um tênue rubor. –Acho que é hora de que me retire.

-Será melhor que o acompanhe. –Severus adiantou-se para abrir a porta. –Não vá ser que fique dormido a meio caminho.

O regresso à Torre Gryffindor foi igual de silencioso, mas esta vez o percorreram um ao lado do outro. Só voltaram a se ver de vez em quando enquanto se olhavam como tratando de adivinhar o que o outro pensava. E assim foi até que chegaram em frente ao retrato.

-Obrigado de novo pela poção, senhor. –Disse o Gryffindor, cujos olhos já delatavam sinais de sono. –Desculpe por tê-lo molestado.

-De nada, senhor Potter. –Respondeu o professor, enquanto acercava-se demasiado a ele e lhe sussurrava ao ouvido-. Foi todo um prazer...

Preso ao sono que começava a embargar ao rapaz, este não pôde evitar um estremecimento ao sentir a seu professor tão cerca dele, falando dessa forma.

-Por que treme, senhor Potter? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto o encurralava entre a parede e seu corpo, com os braços à cada lado do rapaz. –Talvez me tem medo?

-Professor...

Nesse momento a Dama do retrato acordou e após os saudar lhes pediu a senha, pelo que o professor teve que separar de seu aluno enquanto este murmurava a senha com voz trémula. Ao abrir-se o retrato entrou com rapidez.

Mas dantes de que o retrato se fechasse, o jovem voltou a ver a seu mestre enquanto lhe murmurava:

-Não é a você a quem lhe temo.

-Então, a que lhe tem medo? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto o garoto colocava uma mão no marco para evitar que o quadro se fechasse.

-Temo-lhe ao que sinto por você, professor.

E o retrato fechou-se deixando a Severus Snape com a surpresa desenhada no rosto.

Após uns segundos o professor reagiu. E depois de despedir-se com educação da Dama que o observava com olhos inquisitivos, se dirigiu de novo às masmorras.

Todo o caminho de regresso o sentiu decorrer como em um sonho. E enquanto recordava a palidez de uns olhos verdes, umas palavras não deixavam de rondar em sua mente.

"Eu também lhe temo ao que sinto, Harry..."

Enquanto, do outro lado do quadro, um jovem de verdes olhos permanecia recargado com a mão sobre seu peito, pensando em certos olhos negros enquanto tratava de normalizar, em vão, as desbocadas batidas de seu coração.

Hermione Granger não podia conciliar o sono. Dava voltadas sobre seu leito pensando na situação que estava vivendo com Ron.

Desde a morte de seus pais –ocorreu em um ano antes em um acidente automobilístico, os laços de amizade que a uniam a Ron se estreitaram bem mais. Mas não foi senão até o Natal, quando a família Weasley lhe propôs passar as férias na Toca, que se decidiram a iniciar uma relação.

Desde então as coisas marchavam bem entre eles. Tinham discussões e desacordos como todos os casais, mas qualquer que os visse podia se dar conta do amor que se professavam.

A rapariga saiu dentre as cobertas e dirigiu-se para uma janela, onde se sentou no largo saliente enquanto contemplava a noite, clara e estrelada, como a maior parte das noites de verão.

Talvez se tinha equivocado ao achar que Ron desejava o mesmo que ela: Casar-se, formar uma família e estar juntos sempre. Talvez seu namorado não se sentia preparado para enfrentar uma responsabilidade tão grande.

Ou quiçá fosse que, como filho de uma família numerosa, não sentisse a necessidade de ter uma família própria. Todo o contrário dela, que tinha sido filha única.

Ela não tinha querido lhe contar que tinha medo de voltar a sua casa e a encontrar vazia por completo. Talvez por essa mesma razão lhe tinha insinuado a seu namorado suas intenções de se casar. Ela não queria se marchar a Itália sabendo que lá não tinha a ninguém em absoluto. Nem muito menos queria estar sozinha em um país por demais desconhecido, sem alguém a seu lado com quem apagar sua solidão.

E conquanto no mundo mágico era fácil ligar-se com alguém por meio da Rede Flú, ou dos trasladadores, ela em realidade o que não queria era viver sozinha.

A jovem levantou-se e dirigiu-se para seu criado-mudo, de onde extraiu um caderno, em cuja capa se podia distinguir o número treze em grandes caracteres de cor carmesim.

Sentou-se em sua mesa e sacou pena e tinta. A garota abriu o caderno e começou a escrever nela. Decorreu mais de uma hora antes de que a jovem deixasse de escrever, depois do qual guardou tinta e pena e depositou o caderno de novo na gaveta.

A jovem bocejou cansada e dirigiu-se a sua cama, onde momentos depois dormiu.

Na intimide de seus aposentos localizados nas masmorras, Severus Snape achava-se sentado em seu cadeirão com um copo na mão. O melancólico professor tinha a mirada perdida nas sombras dançarinas dos objetos que, ao calor do fogo da lareira, se refletiam trémulos sobres as cinzas paredes da habitação.

"Temo-lhe ao que sinto por você, professor..."

Aquelas palavras que o rapaz lhe dissesse antes de desaparecer por trás do retrato, se repetiam uma e outra vez na mente do professor.

Durante várias horas desde que o homem regressasse de sua rodada, tinha estado pensando em todas as coisas que acontecessem em torno dele e a esse jovem de enormes olhos verdes que, conquanto alguma vez tinha chegado a aborrecer, a últimas datas ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos.

Tratava de analisar que era aquilo tão desconcertante que –sem sequer lhe ter proposto, começava a encher sua apagada existência de uma sublime emoção que lhe tinha feito sentir como seu coração batia com muita mais força, enquanto se ia enchendo de um formoso calor como nunca o tinha sentido antes em toda sua triste vida.

O taciturno homem pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para um pequeno bar em uma esquina da habitação, onde encheu seu copo por segunda vez na noite, antes de regressar a seu lugar no cômodo cadeirão.

O que alguma vez fosse um temido comensal não podia recordar em que momento foi que começou a sentir que o nome de Harry Potter já não lhe era em nenhum modo hostil. Nem sequer sabia como tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

O único que podia recordar era que de uma hora para outra se tinha surpreendido a si mesmo lhe observando com insistência. Buscando alguma desculpa, por mínima que fosse, para poder contemplar com total deleite aquelas dois grandes esmeraldas cheias de luz e vitalidade que o rapaz possuía. E poder estar o bastante cerca dele para poder admirar a suavidade de alabastro de sua pele e esses carnosos lábios que tantos desejos de beijar lhe provocavam.

Mas o que mais tinha intrigado ao escuro professor era a forma em que, durante os últimos dias, o rapaz se tinha estado comportando com ele. E sobre todas as coisas, a maneira em que seu aluno o olhava.

Ele era um homem com a suficiente experiência como para se dar conta da classe de miradas que o rapaz lhe dirigia. Experiente em decifrar toda classe de gestos não tinha passado por alto as vezes que o jovem se corava a cada vez que o via. Inclusive tinha sido tão óbvio algumas vezes, que não duvidava que até seus melhores amigos o tivessem notado já.

"Quase o beijei..." Pensou o homem enquanto recordava o ocorrido fazia umas horas. "Se não tivesse sido pela dama do retrato... Em que estava pensando?"

Levou-se uma mão para a têmpora, que começava a bater em sinal de uma iminente dor de cabeça, e começou a massageá-la em movimentos circulares enquanto prosseguia com seus pensamentos.

Se ao menos não tivesse sido um estudante, ou muito menor que ele. Ou se ao menos não tivesse existido possibilidade alguma de ser correspondido, então o professor não tivesse achado problema algum em esquecer o assunto enterrando no mais profundo de seu ser os sentimentos recém nascidos em seu coração, e então se tivesse permitido seguir adiante com sua escura e miserável existência...

Mas o tivesse não existe, e por desgraça o adusto professor se encontrava ante a realidade de que seu amor lhe era total e plenamente correspondido. O valor que o jovem Gryffindor tinha tido essa noite para lhe soltar de repente que sentia algo por ele, tinha sido uma clara mostra disso.

E agora estava consciente que as coisas tinham mudado por completo entre os dois. E que o jovem de revoltos cabelos com segurança estaria esperando uma resposta igual de parte de seu professor.

O homem pôs-se de pé de novo e serviu-se uma terceiro copo.

Não acharia problema algum ao querer falar com ele. Estava seguro de seus sentimentos e já não temia expor. E não duvidava na reação positiva de Harry.

O que o inquietava em realidade, era o fato de que se ambos terminavam aceitando o que sentiam, teriam que se enfrentar a um sem fim de dificuldades para poder estar juntos. E não sabia se seriam o bastante fortes para lutar contra isso.

Ao ser professor e aluno romperiam alguns regulamentos de Hogwarts. E ainda que Harry estava por cumprir a maioria de idade, seguiria sendo bem mais jovem que ele. E estava o pior dos problemas: Sirius Black, quem não permitiria, em nenhuma circunstância, que sua afilhado tivesse uma relação sentimental com seu tão odiado inimigo de toda a vida.

Suspirou enquanto olhava o copo que sustentava em sua mão, e o líquido ambarino que dançava nela lhe presenteou uma imagem de si mesmo, que não gostou.

"Mas é tão diferente a mim. É tão jovem e inexperiente. Quem sou eu para querer estar com alguém como ele? Ele merece a alguém de sua idade. Com sonhos e ilusões e com um longo futuro por diante. E não alguém como eu, velho, amargurado e cheio de ressentimentos..."

Apressou o conteúdo de seu copo de um longo gole deixando-a vazia, para não seguir vendo seu rosto refletido nela. No entanto não o conseguiu. O copo, ainda vazio, seguiu refletindo sua imagem como em um espelho.

-Mas preciso-o tanto...

E em um gesto de rebeldia, arrojou o copo para a lareira, onde se rompeu em mil pedaços junto com sua imagem refletida nela.

-Amanhã mesmo falarei com ele.

E após observar durante uns momentos mais como os restos do copo se perdiam entre os fogos da lareira, o professor se dirigiu a sua habitação, disposto a aproveitar as poucas horas de sonho que ainda lhe ficavam.

Na sala precisa, Draco Malfoy acordou-se com o calor de um corpo a seu lado. Tomou a coberta, que jazia esquecida a seus pés e cobriu a seu casal com ela. Depois dedicou-se a observá-lo por um longo momento, enquanto iam a sua mente as circunstâncias nas que terminassem se apaixonando.

Conquanto quando iniciaram o colégio ambos simpatizaram, não foi até o sexto ano que começaram a se observar com diferentes olhos. E ainda que Draco a maior parte do tempo passava-lhe em companhia de seus dois guarda-costas -Goyle e Crabbe, encontrou a forma de escapulir deles de vez em quando, para passar uns momentos em companhia da pessoa que lhe provocava sensações diferentes às que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Ao princípio só os movia o interesse de uma boa amizade. Ambos compartilhavam o gosto pelas mesmas coisas, tinham muitos interesses em comum e gostava mutuamente, ainda que de nenhum dos dois se animava a dar o primeiro passo. Mas conforme decorria o sexto curso, tratar de dissimular o que sentia a cada um começou a ser mais difícil para eles ao grau de que, ao finalizar esse ano, se decidiram.

Sucedeu durante a graduação dos alunos de último curso. Divertiram-se junto com o resto de seus colegas, dançaram com suas colegas e brindaram por que no seguinte ano fossem eles os que se graduaram. Após isso a cada um tomou a seu casal e se foram retirando, escapando para lugares mais discretos.

E ainda que eles dois não eram um casal, igualaram a atitude de seus colegas e se perderam entre os corredores do colégio, desertos a essas horas da noite. Até que acharam a Sala precisa, onde entraram e transformaram o ambiente a gosto de ambos.

Passaram a maior parte do tempo sentados no sofá da sala que ambos arranjassem falando de Quidditch, criticando as cores extravagantes dos trajes de gala dos Gryffindor, se rindo de alguns chistes subidos de tom, e assim, até que os temas se esgotaram.

De repente e sem prévio aviso, Draco tomou entre suas mãos o rosto de Blaise e o beijou com doçura, com temor. Mas suas dúvidas foram erradicadas de sua mente ao sentir como os braços de Blaise de fechavam com firmeza ao redor de seu pescoço e respondia ao beijo com paixão e deleite.

Blaise confessou-lhe a Draco que o amava, este se pôs de pé e se parou em uma esquina da habitação, onde com um conjuro fez aparecer uma elegante cama com dossel de fino tapizo. Blaise, ao sentir que o loiro se afastava dele, achou que este o recusava e seus olhos se escureceram em sinal de desencanto, para voltar a brilhar quando viu o que o loiro fazia.

Draco regressou a seu lado e estendeu-lhe a mão, que seu colega tomou sem o pensar, e entre beijos o foi despindo enquanto lhe dizia que também o amava.

Voltou ao presente ao sentir que Blaise se revolvia entre sonhos. Se acercou o mais perto que pôde tratando de não interromper seu descanso, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

Aquela primeira noite tinha ocorrido como um sonho. Draco permitiu-se deixar a um lado o orgulho e altivez que o tinham distinguido toda sua vida e foi terno e apaixonado. E Blaise deixou-se levar por esse torvelino loiro de paixão e ternura ao que se entregou sem reservas nem condições.

Draco regressou de suas lembranças, e enquanto percorria o rosto amado com a ponta de seus dedos, acariciando-o, deixou sair um pensamento que tinha escondido no mais profundo de sua alma, sem o saber.

-Amo-te tanto, Blaise, que se alguma vez me faltasses tomaria tudo aquilo que alguma vez foi teu, e o faria meu, para o cuidar e o amar e o guardar no mais profundo de meu coração...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, permitindo-se absorver o aroma da única pessoa que amava, enquanto voltava a ficar dormido.

-Em um mês. Só deverei esperar em um mês e então...

Lord Voldemort encontrava-se ansioso porque nesse mês decorresse muito rápido. E é que o primeiro de agosto era a data que o Mago Escuro tinha eleito para unir sua vida ao herdeiro Malfoy.

Sentia-se em verdade frustrado ao não ter podido, até o momento, ter acesso ao garoto que tantos desejos lhe provocava. E é que desde que lhe teve avisado de seus planos a seu pai, este tinha posto mil e uma objeções para não apresentar a seu filho com ele. E se ao princípio tinha-lhe perdoando-a sua maneira, suas desplantes, não estava disposto a deixar passar nem um mais.

Imaginava muitos planos para eles dois, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro de sua escura habitação. Tão escura e sinistra como ele e seus pensamentos.

-Meu senhor...

Um homem com uma voz chilena, vestido de negro e escondido baixo uma máscara, apresentou-se de repente ante o Lord, interrompendo suas cavilações.

-Fez-se-te tarde, McEwan. –O homem empalideceu baixo a máscara, seguro de receber um castigo por sua impontualidade. –Perdoo-te porque estou de bom humor esta noite. E porque quero que faças algo por mim.

-Você dirá, meu senhor.

-Sei que tens conexões muito importantes dentro do Ministério, e que também há alguns ministros que estão envolvidos de forma ativa na ditosa Ordem do Fénix do velho Dumbledore... e que há alguns outros que confiam em ti.

-Assim é meu Lord. Ainda que... –O comensal duvidou. –A última data a situação tem mudado um pouco. O velho voltou-se muito desconfiado e agora são muito contados os que têm acesso a informação concernente às atividades da Ordem.

-Isso já o sei, McEwan. Tenho um espião dentro da Ordem no que confio plenamente, e já se encarregou de me informar ao respeito. –O mago escuro passeou-se ao redor de seu lacaio, produzindo-lhe escalafrios. –O que quero que faças por mim não é algo relacionado exatamente com a Ordem, senão mais bem algo concernente a uns documentos legais que quero que elabores. Mas por desgraça precisarei a assinatura de algumas pessoas dentro do Ministério, e quero que tu te encarregues das conseguir, sem que a Ordem do Fénix se inteire. Nem sequer meu espião. Está claro?

-Sim, meu senhor. –O comensal acercou-se com lentidão para seu amo. –Dê que papéis se trata?

-São uns papéis relacionados com uma tutela. –Neste ponto o mago se esfregou as mãos, conspirador. –Mas os detalhes te darei amanhã. Neste momento espero outra visita e teu tempo se esgotou. Espero-te ao meio dia. E mais vale-te ser pontual.

-Sim, meu senhor. Aqui estarei. –O comensal inclinou-se em sinal de reverência e saiu da habitação.

Instantes depois aparecia ante ele a pessoa que estava esperando.

-Mandou-me chamar, meu Lord?

-Assim é, Peter. Acerca-te. –O comensal conhecido como Rabicho obedeceu. –Tu tens sido em todos estes anos um de meus mais fiéis servidores. De modo que por essa razão tenho-te um trabalho, que sei que te agradará cumprir.

-Você dirá em que posso lhe servir, meu senhor...

-Verás... durante os últimos meses um de meus mais antigos e fiéis assistentes me deu mostras de já não o ser tanto. E começaram-me a surgir certas dúvidas sobre seu papel como meu servidor. –Voldemort guardou silêncio uns instantes, comprovando se seu servente escutava-o com atenção. –Não sei se estará fazendo por sua vontade ou influenciado por sua mulher, de quem também estou começando a duvidar.

-Que deseja que faça ao respeito?

-Quero que tomes tua forma de animago e te mudes a viver com eles durante algum tempo. –Voldemort adiantou-se a qualquer dúvida de Rabicho. –Não te preocupes, com um feitiço me encarregarei de que suas barreiras de proteção não te detectem.

-De acordo, meu senhor.

-Quero que vigies todos e a cada um de seus movimentos. Escuta suas conversas e tome nota de todo o que te pareça interessante. Depois vêem a mim a cada noite, quando se tenham dormido, e me informa com detalhe de todas suas atividades dentro da casa.

-Sim meu senhor. Mas... tenho uma dúvida. –Voldemort esperou a pergunta. –Deverei segui-los também quando saiam?

-Não, Peter. Não será necessário. –O Lord sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, enquanto continuava. –Eles não acostumam limpar suas diferenças nem resolver seus problemas em público. São pessoas muito preocupadas por sua imagem como para a arriscar. Mas de qualquer maneira, disporei de alguém mais para informar de seus passos quando se apresentem em determinados lugares... mas isso é algo que já não te consciente.

-Entendo, senhor. –O comensal dirigiu-se a seu amo, interrogante. –E a quem deverei espiar, meu mestre?

-A Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Peter Pettigrew surpreendeu-se ao escutar os nomes das pessoas a quem invadiria em sua privacidade. Mas conseguiu recuperar-se antes de dirigir a seu Mestre para assegurar-lhe que não lhe falharia, depois do qual se retirou após receber o consentimento do Lord.

Quando o comensal se marchou, Voldemort se permitiu voltar no ponto onde se tinha ficado antes de ser interrompido por seus serventes.

Se não tivesse tido tantas proteções o Castelo de Hogwarts, fazia já muito que tivesse tido contato com o jovem Malfoy. Mas por desgraça tinha que apegar se às circunstâncias e esperar a que seus pais tivessem contato com ele.

Aguardaria com paciência a informação proporcionada por Rabicho. Esperava que a atitude de Lucius Malfoy estivesse sendo influenciada por sua esposa Narcisa. De ser assim não acharia inconveniente algum em tirar do caminho.

Mas se dava-se o caso de que fosse ele –ou ambos-, quem não estivessem de acordo com sua proposição de emparentar, então ele teria que tomar medidas bem mais drásticas.

Lucius e Narcisa tinham-lhe demonstrado lealdade sempre, e queria lhes dar a oportunidade de seguir o fazendo. Mas não estava disposto a permitir que o rapaz se lhe escapasse das mãos, baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Sinto muito, meu querido Lucius. Mas melhor será que me entregues a teu filho por bem, ou me verei obrigado ao tomar... a minha maneira.

Draco acordou-se com uma estranha sensação no peito. Ao princípio sentiu-se desorientado ao não reconhecer o lugar como seu dormitório, mas de imediato se tranquilizou ao ver à pessoa que dormia a seu lado.

"Que estranho... sinto como se tivesse sonhado com alguém, mas não sei quem." O loiro sentou-se e esfregou-se os olhos, tratando de acordar-se, fazendo que a coberta que o cobria se deslizasse para sua cintura. "Bom, já o recordarei depois. Por agora será melhor que acorde a Blaise, não se nos vá a fazer tarde para o exame de Poções. Que poção nos pedirá meu padrinho que elaboremos?"

O loiro se recostou de novo e passou seus braços por embaixo de sua cabeça. "Tem que ser uma que eu não tenha elaborado antes. Com toda segurança lhe terá custado decidir qual." Um sorriso malicioso cruzou por seu rosto depois desse último pensamento. "Sim. Talvez após o exame fale com ele para lhe pedir que me deixe ser seu auxiliar no próximo ano. Estou seguro que não se negará. Ele sabe que amo as poções tanto como ele."

Suspirou enquanto recordava aquilo que o tinha motivado a eleger a mesma carreira que sua padrinho.

Devido a que seus pais estavam fora de casa a maior parte do tempo, ele tinha crescido praticamente só nessa grande mansão dos Malfoy. No dia de seu aniversário número seis, estando seus pais ausentes, Severus Snape chegou e tomou-o entre seus braços para levar ao castelo com ele.

Após dar-lhe um pequeno obsequio de aniversário, e oferecer-lhe desculpas em nome de seus pais por não ter podido estar com ele nesse dia, Severus o convidou a percorrer o castelo em companhia de um elfo. Quando regressou de seu passeio, cansado e aborrecido por ter visto só corredores e mais corredores, Draco desejou ver a seu padrinho e se dirigiu a seu escritório.

Buscou-o por todas partes, mas seu padrinho não estava à vista. Em isso escutou um riso proveniente de um pequeno quarto dissimulado por uns estantes entreabertos, e quando entrou viu algo que o deixou surpreendido.

Seu padrinho sustentava entre suas mãos um pequeno frasco de cor vermelho, enquanto sorria com ar triunfal. Suas negras roupas estavam manchadas de diferentes cores e a sua ao redor tinha caldeirões fumegantes e coisas de diferentes tamanhos, cheiros e formas, que deixaram ao menino com a boca aberta.

Ele conhecia a seu padrinho de sempre, e sabia que tinha muito poucas coisas no mundo que o fizessem sorrir e o fazer sentir contente. Mas nesse dia descobriu que aquilo que Severus fazia, seu trabalho, era o que o fazia ditoso. E então pensou que aquilo que era capaz de provocar esses sentimentos em seu padrinho também o faria feliz a ele.

E assim foi que decidiu ocupar seu tempo livre que era muito, em ver e aprender tudo o que seu padrinho fazia.

E conquanto em um princípio seus pais e seu padrinho não aceitaram com muito entusiasmo a ideia, o rosto cheio de ilusão do menino os fez desistir. Os Malfoy aceitaram que seu filho aprendesse com Severus, porque era a pessoa na que mais confiavam se é que confiavam em alguém, e porque de alguma maneira achavam que deviam recompensar a seu filho pelo tempo todo que não tinham podido lhe dedicar.

E Severus, por outro lado, sentiu-se muito satisfeito de que ao fim tivesse alguém disposto a aprender por gosto, e não por obrigação aquilo que a ele tanto gostava.

E assim foi como Draco descobriu que aquilo que tanto apaixonava a seu padrinho, também lhe apaixonava a ele. E decidiu então que trataria de aprender tudo o que pudesse sua mente assimilar sobre tão formosa profissão.

"Pergunto-me se de casualidade meu padrinho pensará em retirar-se em algum dia. Não é que esteja velho, é só que precisa um descanso. De uns dez anos." Cruzou uma perna sobre a outra enquanto balançava-a de atrás para diante. "Já me imagino a mim mesmo como professor de poções em Hogwarts..." Seus olhos cinzas entornando-se sonhadores.

"Serei tão estrito ou mais que ele. E lhe baixarei pontos a Gryffindor o tempo todo como o faz ele. E porei os exames tão difíceis como os faz ele e..."

E falando de exames...

-Maldição! –Draco levantou-se da cama como impulsionado por um ressorte. –Blaise acorda... Acorda!

Um minuto depois dois despenados rapazes corriam apressados para as masmorras, desejando chegar a tempo.

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se perdido entre os livros de sua enorme biblioteca. Não sabia que era o que buscava com exatidão, mas sabia que tinha que ser algo que pudesse o ajudar a evitar que seu filho tivesse o destino que Voldemort tinha planejado para ele.

Mal vista a luz do novo dia através da janela da habitação que compartilhava com sua esposa, o loiro se tinha posto de pé tratando de não a molestar. E após pedir-lhe a um elfo doméstico que lhe preparasse o café da manhã tinha indo em direção à grande biblioteca de sua mansão.

Tomou um gol de chá que um elfo lhe ofereceu e deixou o livro que antes folheara no lugar onde o encontrou, para depois repassar com o dedo índice os lombos dos demais livros a seu ao redor, buscando aquele que lhe desse a solução a seu problema.

Mas por desgraça não encontrou nenhum que pudesse lhe ajudar se for o caso. E depois de lançar longe o último livro que tinha em suas mãos se sentou em seu cadeirão. Recargo seus cotovelos em seus joelhos e cobriu-se o rosto enquanto lançava um longo suspiro mistura de desespero e derrota. E assim o encontrou sua mulher momentos depois.

-Como te sentes, Lucius? –Narcisa Malfoy acercou-se a seu esposo, preocupada-. Queres que te traga outra poção para a dor?

-Não, Narcisa. Estou bem. –Lucius levantou-se de seu cadeirão e pôs-se a dar voltas por toda a habitação. –Estava buscando a forma de eludir nosso compromisso. Mas por desgraça não encontrei nada que pudesse nos ajudar.

A Sra. Malfoy acercou-se a seu esposo e abraçou-o pelas costas.

-Não te preocupes, encontraremos a solução. –Deu-lhe um suave beijo. –Tenho que sair.

-Aonde vais?

-Vou ao Colégio. –A mulher chamou a um elfo e após dar-lhe instruções este se retirou. –Tenho que falar com alguém.

-Irás falar com Draco? –Lucius tomou-a dos ombros e olhou-a com apreensão. –Não devemos mortifica-lo agora, Narcisa. Está em plena semana de exames e...

-Não, Lucius. Não é a ele a quem irei ver. –E ante a mirada confusa de Lucius, agregou. –É alguém que estou segura que poderá nos ajudar.

-Com quem pensas falar, então? -O loiro acercou-se a sua mulher, preocupado. –Tem muito cuidado, Narcisa. Sabes que não devemos confiar em qualquer...

-Não te preocupes, querido... –A mulher ia agregar algo mais quando o mesmo elfo que dantes tinha mandado chamar apareceu ante eles. –Agora devo me marchar.

E antes de que o loiro pudesse fazer algo a mulher tinha saído da biblioteca, junto com seu elfo.

Lucius Malfoy ficou parado no meio da habitação durante uns momentos mais, e depois chamou a seu elfo doméstico.

-Quero que prepares minha carruagem. –Disse-lhe quando o pequeno ser teve aparecido ante ele. –Preciso sair agora mesmo...

E após isso saiu da estância. O elfo estralou seus dedos e desapareceu ao instante para cumprir com as ordens de seu amo.

Mas a biblioteca não ficou sozinha. Uma enorme e velha rata cinza, escondida em uma esquina, cheirou tudo a sua ao redor com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

O professor Snape entrou a sua aula e saudou aos alunos da casa que dirigia. Após retirar com elegância a capa que cobria seus ombros, se dirigiu para os rapazes.

Com um movimento de varinha fez aparecer uns pergaminhos sobre a mesa da cada um.

-Espero que tenham estudado, porque a poção que elaborarão não admite erros. –Depois do qual se dirigiu a dois estudantes que nesse momento entravam. –Senhores Zabini e Malfoy...

-Perdão por chegar tarde, professor. –Draco Malfoy adiantou-se para seu carrancudo padrinho e disse-lhe baixinho. –Sinto, não voltará a ocorrer.

-Por suposto que não, Sr. Malfoy. Esta será sua última aula comigo...

A forma de dizer-lhe fez-lhe pensar ao loiro que seu padrinho já não voltaria a lhe dar aulas nunca mais, pelo que seu sentimento se traduziu em uma mirada de profunda tristeza.

–Ao menos não como estudante de Hogwarts... –Terminou de dizer o professor a tempo para evitar que duas lágrimas brotassem dos olhos cinzas de sua afilhado. Este ao se dar conta que só tinha sido um mal entendido respirou aliviado. –Sr. Zabini, tome assento que já começou o exame.

-Sim, professor.

Blaise dirigiu-se a seu lugar, e quando era seguido por Draco o professor o deteve.

-Você, Sr. Malfoy, vinha comigo.

O jovem de cabelos loiros seguiu a seu padrinho, intrigado. O professor entrou a sua área de trabalho por trás do armário e indicou-lhe ao jovem que entrasse com ele.

-Esta é uma poção que perfeiçoei. Tomou-me bastante tempo consegui-la. –Disse-lhe enquanto oferecia-lhe ao rapaz o pergaminho da noite anterior. –E quero que agora você a elabores.

O rapaz tomou o pergaminho que o professor lhe oferecia e o abriu com cuidado.

-Mas padrinho... –O rapaz sustentou o pergaminho em suas mãos. –Estes são os ingredientes para uma poção...

-Sim, sim... –O professor interrompeu-o. –Madame Pomfrey pediu-me para uns pacientes que está tratando. E quero que a elabores sobre a base dos ingredientes que lhe agreguei. E quero que a faças à perfeição.

-É uma poção bastante complicada. –O loiro dirigiu-se a seu padrinho com olhos brilhantes. –Este será meu exame?

-Assim é. Tem que ter a cor e a consistência exata a esta. –Disse-lhe enquanto mostrava-lhe o frasco com a poção que ele elaborasse a noite anterior. –E não só isso. Lhe entregarei a Madame Pomfrey a poção que tu elabores, e ela me terá que informar se funcionou. E de ser assim então...

-Então, que, padrinho? –Perguntou-lhe o jovem de olhos cinzas, já impaciente.

-Então te darei o posto de meu auxiliar para o ano que vem.

O rosto de Draco Malfoy jamais tinha mostrado tanta emoção como nesse momento. E ao vê-lo, o professor soube que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

-E bem? Pensas ficar-te aí parado todo o dia? –Perguntou-lhe divertido. –O tempo corre...

O rapaz acordou de seu sonho e depois lançou-se a abraçar a seu padrinho, quem não pôde menos que corresponder ao abraço daquele jovem a quem queria como a um filho. E após isso saiu do quarto a toda pressa.

Quando chegou a sua mesa, o rapaz sustentava contra seu peito o pergaminho como tratando de evitar que algo pudesse dana-lo. E após pôr suas coisas em ordem abriu-o com o mesmo cuidado de antes e estudou-o com minuciosidade.

-Será uma poção difícil de elaborar. Mas a farei com o maior cuidado do mundo.

E dispôs-se a fazer seu trabalho.

Duas horas e meia depois, quando todos os demais já tinham entregado seus poções, Draco Malfoy sustentava entre seus dedos um pequeno frasco com uma poção de cor verde jade. Dirigiu-se a ele com solenidade, como se o verde líquido pudesse lhe escutar.

-Será melhor que funções à perfeição. Meu futuro e a realização de todos meus sonhos dependem disso.

O que o rapaz não imaginava, era até que grau estas últimas palavras pronunciadas chegariam a ser tão verdadeiras... e tão dolorosas.

Albus Dumbledore encontrava-se em seu escritório estudando uns documentos quando escutou que alguém chamava a sua porta.

-Adiante. –O idoso de longa barba pôs-se de pé para receber a seu visitante, enquanto Fawkes gorjeava, curioso, em seu percha.

-Bons dias, professor Dumbledore. –A pessoa recém chegada saudou com cortesia ao Diretor enquanto traspassava a ombreira. –Espero que não seja demasiado temporão para o molestar.

-Não se preocupe. –O Diretor fez-lhe uma senha para que tomasse assento em frente a ele. –Se tem chegado a esta hora é porque deve ser algo muito importante.

-E o é, Professor Dumbledore.

-Pois bem, você dirá em que posso lhe servir, Sra. Malfoy...

A recém chegada respirou com força umas quantas vezes, dantes de começar.

-Primeiro que nada quisesse saber se isto que falemos ficará só entre nós. –A mulher olhou sua ao redor, observando com certa apreensão os quadros pendurados na parede.

-Não se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. –E com um movimento de varinha invocou um feitiço silenciador. –Adiante.

Já mais tranquila, a mulher começou a falar.

-Verá, este assunto é algo relacionado com... –E neste ponto a mulher baixou a voz, apesar de saber que ninguém mais a escutava. –Você já sabe quem...

-Voldemort? –Albus Dumbledore não teve conserto em dizer o nome. A mulher assentiu. –Que ocorre com ele?

-É algo relacionado com ele e com meu filho.

-Com Draco? –O idoso endireitou-se em sua cadeira. Tudo relacionado com seus alunos lhe interessava. –Que sucede?

A esposa de Lucius Malfoy levantou-se de seu assento, não se achava cómoda sentada. E tratando de não parecer demasiado ansiosa se acercou à ave Fénix e a acariciou enquanto respondia.

-Faz em alguns meses "Ele", convocou a alguns de seus servidores. Em específico a pais de família... –Voltou a ver ao professor, quem escutava-a com atenção. –E ordenou-lhes que fossem preparando a seus respectivos filhos para converter a seu serviço.

-Escuto-a. Faz favor, prossiga...

-Meu esposo... –A mulher duvidou. Não sabia se estava fazendo o correto, mas mesmo assim continuou. –Ele também foi convocado, mas... essa pessoa não só lhe disse o mesmo que aos demais, senão que... queria algo mais.

Albus Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para onde estava a mulher. Invocou um serviço de chá e ofereceu-lhe uma caneca, que a mulher aceitou, duvidosa.

Após beber um gole a mulher pareceu mais acalmada. Era evidente que o idoso tinha misturado alguma classe de tranquilizante, o que em seu interior lhe agradeceu.

-Continue, faz favor. –O professor manteve-se de pé, junto a ela.

-Ele lhe informou que a guerra está muito próxima. E que apesar de que seu objetivo é acabar com Harry Potter e submeter ao mundo mágico, também quer... tomar a um colega de sangue puro e procriar um herdeiro com ele.

Neste ponto a mulher levou-se uma mão ao rosto. Albus Dumbledore não precisou escutar o nome da pessoa que Voldemort tinha elegido.

-Que diz seu esposo a este respeito? –Albus Dumbledore esperava que Narcisa lhe dissesse que Lucius tinha aceitado, ou algo pelo estilo. Mas o que a mulher parada em frente a ele lhe respondeu não foi em realidade o que se imaginou.

-Lucius aceitou no momento, pois não teve opção. –A mulher suspirou, abatida. –Mas nunca permitiria que nosso filho caísse em suas mãos. Verá... desde aquele dia meu esposo tem sido convocado outras vezes mais. E Lucius tem posto objeções tratando de atrasar o encontro entre eles, mas... as coisas põem-se a cada vez mais difíceis.

A Sra. Malfoy deixou seu lugar a um lado da ave e passeou-se nervosa pelo escritório.

-Ontem à noite convocou-o de novo. Mas Lucius já não teve pretexto que lhe dar. Regressou muito malferido. Ele... torturou-o até o cansaço.

Dumbledore guardou silêncio por uns instantes, dando oportunidade a que a mulher prosseguisse.

-Temo muito professor, que a próxima vez que o chame e se apresente sem nosso filho...

-Tranquila Sra. Malfoy. –O idoso tomou-a do braço e obrigou-a a tomar assento.

A mulher guardou um prolongado silêncio após sua confissão. Silêncio que Dumbledore aproveitou para pôr em ordem certas ideias.

-Sra. Malfoy... –Albus acercou-se a ela e a olhou aos olhos. –Como posso saber que me diz a verdade? Quem me garante que isto não é uma armadilha de Lucius? Ou do mesmo Voldemort? Como posso lhe crer?

-Meu esposo não sabe que estou falando com você. Conheço-o e sei que prefere morrer antes que solicitar seu apoio. –Narcisa Malfoy correspondeu à mirada do Diretor. –Se tem dúvidas sobre o que lhe digo então leia minha mente.

-Isso não me garante nada. –O diretor seguiu duvidando. –As lembranças podem-se manipular a conveniência.

-Só se é experiente em Oclumência. E por desgraça... nem meu esposo nem eu o somos. Praticamo-la, mas não a dominamos.

-Se é assim, então... Por que Voldemort não os descobriu? Não se supõe que ao convocar a seu esposo deveu lhe ler a mente desde um princípio?

-Lucius e eu nos perguntámos o mesmo muitas vezes. –A mulher levantou o rosto para dirigir sua mirada para o homem em frente a ela. –Escute professor. Ele confia em nós. Talvez por isso não tem crido necessário entrar em nossos pensamentos. Mas... não acho que a sorte nos dure muito tempo.

Albus Dumbledore observou por um longo momento à mulher parada em frente a ele. Parecia que dizia a verdade. Mas não querendo se arriscar, decidiu que falaria antes com Severus. Talvez ele poderia lhe confirmar se a informação dada por ela era verdadeira, ou não.

Mas de ser assim, ele teria que ir pavimentando o caminho para que seu aluno não corresse nenhum perigo. E em um arranque de relativa confiança decidiu dar-lhe aos Malfoy uma oportunidade.

-Supondo que o que acaba de me contar fosse verdadeiro, com exatidão... Que é o que quer que faça por vocês?

Narcisa Malfoy olhou-o com firmeza enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Por meu esposo e por mim, nada. –O orgulho Malfoy refletindo em seus olhos. –Mas quanto a nosso filho... –E neste ponto a Sra. Malfoy mudou sua expressão. –Sua permissão para que permaneça no castelo o tempo necessário após que se gradue. Baixo a proteção de você... e da Ordem do Fénix.

Remus Lupin observava detidamente a cada um dos quadros pendurados na parede da antiga Mansão dos Black, em Grimmauld Place. Ataviado com um singelo traje casual baixo sua desgastada capa de cor mel que ressaltava o dourado brilho de seus olhos, o licántropo esperava com certa impaciência que seu amigo aparecesse na estância de uma hora para outra.

Tinha-lhe chegado uma mensagem essa mesma manhã, via coruja, para o convidar ao café da manhã. O animago recém regressava da França, em uma viagem de prazer o qual tinha aproveitado para visitar algumas universidades que pudessem lhe convir a Harry. E assim que o homem lobo recebeu a carta, deixou de lado tudo o que fazia nesses momentos para se marchar a toda pressa à mansão de seu amigo.

Tinham-se-lhe fato eternos os dois longos meses que não o tinha podido ver, nem falar com ele. Estava ansioso porque Sirius contasse-lhe sobre todos os lugares que tinha visitado, queria saber se seu amigo se tinha divertido esquecendo assim, em parte, todos os anos que permaneceu encerrado em Azkaban, sendo inocente.

"Terá recuperado o brilho de seus olhos?" Perguntava-se o licántropo ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão depositava-se em seu ombro. Remus voltou, sobressaltado, para encontrar-se de cheio com uns belos e intensos olhos azuis que o olhavam com diversão. De imediato, uns fortes braços o estreitaram, afável, enquanto escutava a voz de seu amigo bem perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe estremecer.

-Que gosto me dá voltar a te ver, Remus. –Sirius saudou-o com toda naturalidade, ignorando as sensações que estes gestos inocentes acordavam em seu melhor amigo. –Agradeço-te que tenhas aceitado meu convite.

-Ao invés, sou eu quem te agradece. –Remus tratou de dissimular o ligeiro tremor que se apoderava de seu corpo a cada vez que Sirius estava perto. –E diga-me, tudo bom a viagem?

-Maravilhoso, meu querido amigo. –Sirius tomou com cortesia o braço do licántropo e conduziu-o para a sala. –Paris é uma cidade muito formosa. Mas conta-me, Como têm estado as coisas por aqui? Harry está bem?

-Têm estado tranquilas. –Remus seguiu com a vista os movimentos de seu amigo, quem nesse momento tomava assento junto a ele. –Harry está em época de exames finais. No sábado se gradua.

-É verdade... vá, o tempo sim que se vai voando. –Sirius adotou uma melancólica atitude. –Se parece que foi ontem quando James e Lily nos deram a feliz notícia de sua espera. E olha-o agora, a ponto de se converter em todo um homem. Estou seguro que desde onde estão devem se sentir muito orgulhosos dele.

-Não o duvides. Harry resultou ser um excelente rapaz. –O licántropo viu brilhar com orgulho os olhos de seu melhor amigo. –Suponho que não faltarás a sua graduação.

-Por suposto que não. –O animago pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para uma repisa sobre a lareira de onde tomou três caixas, para depois regressar onde seu amigo. –Comprei-lhe em Paris um traje de gala que poderá usar para esse dia. –Disse-lhe enquanto abria uma das caixas. –Que te parece?

Sirius sacou da caixa o traje em questão. Estava composto por um calça de fina teia em cor negro, uma camisa de cor verde jade que ao a olhar, parecia lançar flashes prateados, e um colete e saco da mesma cor e teia que o calça, bem como uma gravata, também negro. O animago estendeu com cuidado a capa que complementava o traje. Era longa e de um delicado veludo, também em cor negro, com extraordinária filigrana de ouro branco nas orlas.

-É precioso. –A simples vista a fina capa via-se suave em extremo, e Remus não pôde evitar passar uma mão sobre sua superfície, a acariciando. –É tão suave e delicada como se vê. Deveu custar-te uma fortuna.

-Nada que não pudesse aproveitar. –Sirius dobrou com cuidado o traje e guardou-o em seu lugar. –Ademais, meu menino merece-se isso e bem mais.

Após isso abriu a segunda caixa e lhe mostrou um jogo de roupa interior, também negra, junto com uns sapatos de couro de uma marca reconhecida. E um par de elegantes abotoaduras de ouro branco com incrustações de opala negra.

-Céus, este rapaz sim que se vai luzir. –Remus esboçou um sorriso. De alguma forma sentiu como se o rapaz estivesse a ponto de viver uma noite de conto de fadas, com Sirius como seu padrinho. Remus de repente imaginou-se a seu melhor amigo com um longo e vaporoso vestido branco e uma tiara na cabeça, e em lugar de sua varinha negra, uma de cor branca com uma brilhante estrela na ponta. Começou a rir-se.

Sirius não pôde adivinhar o porque do riso do licántropo. Mas enquanto Remus tratava de tranquilizar-se observou-o detidamente. Fazia muito tempo que não o via rir dessa maneira e pensou que o riso lhe tirava anos de em cima. De repente viu-se a si mesmo e a seu amigo na época dos marotos, quando não tinha coisas importantes pelas que se preocupar, nem guerras, nem mortes de entes queridos que os pudessem entristecer, e apagar seus sorrisos e lhes roubar em seus anos ditosos de juventude.

E em um arranque de dita, daquelas que são capazes de contagiar a qualquer um que pudesse ser testemunha dela, Sirius se acercou a seu amigo e o estreitou entre seus fortes braços, misturando nesse carinhoso gesto toda a ternura e o afeto que seu amigo acordava nele.

Ao sentir-se estreitado dessa forma entre os braços do homem que tinha amado durante a maior parte de sua vida, Remus deixou de rir e se tensou, para depois relaxar e se deixar estreitar por esses fortes braços que o embalava com um carinho e aprecio como o que nunca, em seus tristes anos de solidão desde que o perdesse, tinha voltado a sentir.

-Não sei qual foi a razão para que te risses, e espero que em algum dia me contes. –Lhe sussurrou seu amigo, sem soltá-lo de seu estreito abraço. –Mas quero que saibas que enquanto viva, me encarregarei de que não seja a última vez que sorrias dessa maneira.

E Remus não respondeu. Só suspirou enquanto refugiava seu rosto no forte pescoço de seu melhor amigo, aspirando com fruição seu delicioso perfume francês, para depois fechar seus dourados olhos e perder no tempo que durasse o cálido abraço... tão ansiado e ao mesmo tempo tão temido pela infinidade de sentimentos que lhe provocava.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Planos para um futuro incerto. **_

Notas autora:

O assunto vai ir algo lento durante os primeiros capítulos. Calculo aproximadamente um capítulo pela cada dia decorrido na história. A este passo de tortura chegarei ao sétimo capítulo e na semana de exames ainda não terá terminado...

Por outro lado, não considerei pertinente falar de FRAUDES E EXTASIS porque honestamente, não sei nem como se aplicam, nem quando nem baixo que circunstâncias, de modo que melhor falo de exames finais com todo o que este conceito engloba, e ponto. De qualquer maneira os exames não serão realmente importantes para o desenvolvimento integral da história.

Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram suas reviews, e a todas as que não puderam o fazer mas que sei que me estão lendo. Espero que este capítulo tenham gostado.

Beijos

K. Kinomoto.

Nota tradutor:

Como disse a Kinomoto, bora comentar? ^^


	3. planos para um futuro incerto

**III**

**Planos para um futuro incerto.**

Pensava que nunca chegaria. Jamais, em todos os anos que levava vivendo no Castelo se lhe tinha feito tão eterno o trajeto de seu escritório ao despacho do Diretor.

Severus chegou ante a gárgula do escritório de Albus Dumbledore. Após pronunciar a senha tocou ante a enorme porta, e sem esperar resposta entrou de forma precipitada.

-Albus... –O professor Snape plantou-se em frente ao Diretor, quem nesses momentos folheava um grande livro. –Tem ocorrido algo de soma importância que devo saber?

-Posso imaginar-me de que se trata... -O diretor deixou a um lado o livro que lia. A pergunta seria, Como te inteiraste?

-Lucius Malfoy foi a meu escritório. –Depois de dizer estas palavras o abatido professor se sentou cansado na cadeira que sempre ocupava quando entrava a esse escritório. –Não sei se estejamos falando da mesma coisa, de modo que te suplicar me digas que é o que sabes e como.

-Narcisa Malfoy veio a ver-me faz umas horas. –À menção do nome, a Severus não lhe ficou outra alternativa mais que assentir. –Então trata-se do mesmo.

-Que vamos fazer, Albus? –Severus passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo negro enquanto continuava. –Não podemos permitir que meu afilhado caia em suas mãos.

-Nem ele, nem ninguém mais, Severus. –O idoso de longa barba acercou-se àquele a quem tanto conhecia. –Achas que dizem a verdade? Não achas que poderia ser uma armadilha?

-Isso mesmo foi o que pensei. Mas após ver em sua mente soube que era verdade. Lucius não domina a Oclumancia, de modo que pude o ler como se fosse um livro aberto.

-Então pelo que vejo, Lucius Malfoy confia plenamente em ti.

-Devem confiar em mim. Após tudo me elegeram como padrinho de seu único filho. Sem importar de que lado me encontre.

-Entendo...

-O que não consigo entender é como foi que não me inteirei. Em realidade não o compreendo, Albus. Supõe-se que eu sou um de seus servidores a mais... confiança. –E ao dizer isto desenhou umas citações imaginarias com seus dedos.

-Voldemort sabe que és o padrinho do garoto?

-Não, Albus. –O homem vestido de negro suspirou. –Encarregamos nos de que ninguém o soubesse. Já sabes, para sua proteção.

-É lógico que a razão pela qual não estavas inteirado é porque a noite em que Voldemort convocou a Lucius, só o fez com aqueles que eram pais de família. –O idoso observou a Severus. –Imagino-me que isso também não o sabias.

-Parece que já não desfruto muito de sua confiança. –Severus pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro com as mãos cruzadas por trás de suas costas. –Pergunto-me se isso será bom ou não.

-Por agora o importante é averiguar que podemos fazer para evitar o que Voldemort planeja. –O Diretor fez-lhe senhas ao professor para que voltasse a tomar assento. –Achas que os Malfoy encontrem-se em perigo de morte?

Severus guardou silêncio uns instantes, tratando de assimilar a pergunta que o idoso lhe fizesse

-É muito provável. E não só isso... –Severus mordeu-se o lábio inferior, tratando de comparar seus pensamentos com os que Voldemort teria, se for o caso. –Estou seguro que se não tem lido suas mentes talvez os mandou a espiar.

-Queres dizer que alguém tem estado seguindo seus passos?

-Não me surpreenderia. –Ambos se puseram de pé ao mesmo tempo. –Há que lhes avisar que tenham cuidado. O mais seguro é que nestes momentos tenha alguém em sua casa os observando.

-Tens modo de comunicar-te com ele?

-Preciso tua lareira, Albus.

-Tens que ser discreto, Severus. Se em realidade estão-nos escutando...

-Sei-o. –Severus tomou um punhado de pó de flú e lançou-os à lareira, e após mencionar o destino, desapareceu entre os verdes fogos. Momentos depois encontrava-se em frente à estância da mansão Malfoy. E depois de sacudir-se o pó de suas negras roupas, invocou a presença de um elfo doméstico.

-Senhor Snape, professor. –O elfo apressou-se a atender ao visitante. –Em que posso lhe servir, senhor?

-Encontram-se teus amos? –Enquanto fazia essa pergunta, Severus percorreu o lugar com a mirada, buscando com discrição algum indício de estar sendo observado. Mas não conseguiu perceber nada fora do comum.

-O senhor encontra-se na biblioteca nestes momentos, senhor. –O elfo dirigiu-se para lá, convidando com cortesia a que o professor lhe seguisse. –Mas a senhora ainda não regressa.

-Então, chama-o. –Severus absteve-se de seguir ao elfo. Se Lucius estava só na biblioteca, com segurança quem o estivesse espiando estaria com ele. –Diga lhe que tem visitas, mas não lhe digas quem é.

-Como ordene o senhor. –O elfo desapareceu e em momentos Lucius Malfoy saía da biblioteca. Sua mirada foi de absoluta surpresa ao ver em frente a ele à pessoa com quem falasse fazia mal umas horas.

-Que fazes aqui, Severus? –O homem mostrou genuína preocupação. –Sucedeu lhe algo a Draco?

Severus, que até o momento não tinha pensado em uma desculpa razoável para sacar a Malfoy da casa, lhe agradeceu em seu interior a ideia.

-Em realidade sim, Lucius. –Mas dantes de que o homem dissesse nada-. Foi um pequeno incidente com... Potter. –Mencionou o apelido como se o cuspisse. –O diretor tem-o em detenção e precisa que vás falar com ele, para avisar sobre o castigo que lhe imporá.

-Que foi o que passou?

-Coisas de meninos, tu entendes. Esses dois sempre se odiaram. –E antes de que o loiro pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra o tomou com firmeza do braço e o dirigiu para a lareira. –Vai tu primeiro.

Lançou uma porção de pós e após que o loiro se marchasse foi seu turno de lhe seguir.

Harry e seus amigos regressavam da cabana de Hagrid. Acabavam de apresentar o exame de Criaturas mágicas e agora de dirigiam para sua Sala Comunal.

Desde que Ron e Hermione vissem-se essa mesma manhã não tinham falado sobre aquele assunto que tinham pendente. Esperavam –a cada um por seu lado, poder o fazer com acalma ao finalizar no dia.

No concernente ao ocorrido a noite anterior com o professor Snape, Harry –quem recebesse no novo dia na Sala Comunal tendido aos pés do retrato da Dama, não parecia acusar senhas do recordar. Só sabia que tinha ocorrido algo relacionado com seu adorado professor de poções que tinha feito que seu coração batesse desbocado. Todo o demais o via brumoso, como se tivesse decorrido dentro de um sonho que se negava a ser recordado.

Caminhavam os três em completo silêncio pelos corredores adjacentes ao Grande Salão, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. A dobrar uma esquina se toparam com Crabbe e Goyle, quem ao vê-los trataram de impedir-lhes o passo.

Nenhum deles respondeu a sua provocação, sumidos como estavam em seus próprios assuntos se permitiram os ignorar por completo e seguiram seu caminho. Os dois gorilas, ao ver o desdém com que tinham sido tratados tentaram lhes enviar algum feitiço para os molestar, mas a voz de Draco Malfoy impediu que conseguissem seu objetivo.

Após ordenar-lhes que se marchassem, Draco se acercou a Harry e lhe ofereceu uma desculpa. O moreno deteve seu andar e girou-se para saudar a quem outrora fosse seu inimigo. Fez-lhes senhas a seus colegas de que seguissem adiante e após despedir com um movimento de mãos, Ron e sua noiva enfiaram para a Sala Comunal.

-Fazia um bom momento que não te via, Draco. –O jovem de olhos verdes se recargou em uma das paredes, seus livros sustentados contra seu peito. –Como te foi nos exames?

-Bem. Hoje tive exame com Snape. –E ao escutar isso, Harry se viu a si mesmo recargado na parede com alguém em frente a ele, como Draco nesse momento, só que bem mais perto. –Sentes-te bem?

-Eh... sim, estou bem. Só que... sinto como se isto já o tivesse vivido dantes. Ou sonhado. Não o sei.

-Às vezes ocorre. –O loiro se recargou na mesma parede, a um lado de seu colega. –Que exame tiveste?

-Criaturas mágicas. Foi-me bem.

-Harry... –O loiro voltou para ambos lados, cuidando de que não o escutasse ninguém mais. –Tu tens tido sonhos estes últimos dias? Com já sabes quem...

O moreno franziu o cenho, surpreendido pela pergunta. Mas mesmo assim respondeu.

-Não ultimamente. Parece que as coisas estão tranquilas. –O rapaz acomodou-se de forma que ficou olhando de em frente ao loiro. –Por que a pergunta?

-É que quando mencionaste o do sonho, pois... cri recordar um que tive ontem à noite.

-Que foi o que sonhaste?

-Não o recordo com exatidão. –O jovem Malfoy removeu-se, inquieto. –Verás... vi muitas pessoas encapuzadas e eu estava no centro de um grande círculo, rodeado de velas negras e sentia muito medo... é tudo o que recordo.

-Tens-lhe mencionado a alguém?

-Não. Já te disse que mal acabo do recordar.

-Bom, se tivesse-o sonhado eu talvez significaria algo, já que às vezes meus sonhos com ele são premonitórios. Mas o mais seguro é que em teu caso só se trate de um sonho. –O rapaz de cabelos alborotados tratou de tranquilizar a seu amigo. –Não te preocupes, não acho que sejas o único em sonhar com pessoas encapuzadas. É época de guerra iminente e estou seguro que a maioria sonha com isso.

-Tens razão. Talvez me estou sugestionando. –O loiro tratou de mudar o tema. –Já falaste com o professor Snape para o posto de auxiliar que querias?

-Não, Draco. Ainda o estou pensando.

-Pois não o penses demasiado, não seja que se te adiantem. –O jovem de olhos cinzas declinou com o dedo uma pequena gruta na parede, e agregou. –Tu sempre foste bom nas aulas de Defesa e Duelo. Estou seguro que lhe serias de uma grande ajuda. Sabes? Ofereceu-me ser seu auxiliar em poções para o ano que vem.

-Em sério? –O moreno alegrou-se por seu amigo. –Felicito-te. Sempre quiseste esse posto. Dá-me muito gosto que ao fim o obtenhas.

-Obrigado.

Teve um breve momento de silêncio, que o jovem de olhos verdes rompeu.

-Draco... Achas que o professor Snape aceite que seja seu auxiliar em aulas de Duelo?

-Por que não teria de fazer? –O loiro estava concentrado em arrancar uma pedrita que sobressaía do muro. –A ele lhe convém ter auxiliares, assim o bônus de trabalho se alivia um pouco. Não sei... talvez seu mau gênio se deva em grande parte ao excesso de trabalho.

-Tens razão. –O moreno suspirou. –Talvez se descansasse um pouco o caráter se lhe dulcificaria.

-Por que não falas de uma vez com ele? –O loiro deixou a pedra do muro em paz e plantou-se a metade do corredor. Nestes momentos deve estar em seu escritório.

-Não o sei... –O rapaz de cabelo negro duvidou. –E se diz-me que não?

-Não perdes nada com lhe perguntar. –E a modo de repto agregou. –Ou que? Talvez lhe tens medo?

Ao instante de escutar ao loiro, umas palavras voltaram com nitidez a sua memória.

"Talvez me tem medo?"

-Por Merlín... –Harry teve que sustentar do muro para não cair. –Que foi o que fiz?

-Sentes-te bem? –Draco acercou-se a seu colega, preocupado.

-Sim, estou bem... creio. –E antes de que o Slytherin pudesse fazer mais perguntas, se despediu com cortesia, tratando de evitar que o loiro descobrisse o crescente rubor que se apoderava pouco a pouco de suas bochechas. –Sabes ? Tenho que me ir...

-Mas...

-Te verei depois. Sorte com os demais exames. Adeus.

-Adeus. –O loiro ficou parado um instante mais no meio do corredor, e depois encolheu-se de ombros e marchou-se para sua Sala Comunal. –Esse Gryffindor... Que nunca se pode estar quieto?

Já na Sala Comunal, Harry Potter não achava lugar em onde esconder sua vergonha. "Que foi o que fiz?" Perguntava-se uma e outra vez após que, durante o caminho, terminasse de recordar o sucedido a noite anterior com seu professor de poções. "Foi culpa da poção. Estava mais dormindo que acordado. Sim, isso foi..."

Mas já não teve tempo de seguir pensando em nada mais. Nesse momento Ron e Hermione acercaram-se e sentaram-se junto a ele, um à cada lado.

-Que queria esse loiro desabrido? –Ron não pôde ocultar a antipatia natural que sentia para o Slytherin. –Cobrar-te o que lhe deves?

-Não fales assim, Ron. –Hermione o repreendeu. –Acho que Harry estará de acordo comigo em que o que Malfoy fez por ele não tem preço.

-Hermione tem razão. –Harry voltou a ver a seu melhor amigo. –Com nada poderia lhe pagar o ter salvado minha vida.

Ambos sabiam que Harry se referia a um acontecimento ocorrido no final do ano anterior.

Acabavam de começar as festividades natalinas, e como sempre, Harry tinha sido o único Gryffindor em ficar no Castelo. Aborrecido de fazer o mesmo a cada fim de ano, tinha combinado com Hagrid em acompanhar ao bosque proibido a recolher algumas plantas que o professor Snape precisava para elaborar seus poções.

Mas quando chegou à cabana se encontrou com a surpresa de que não seria o único no acompanhar. Draco Malfoy encontrava-se parado junto à janela contemplando a branca neve. Parecia estar bastante perdido em seus próprios assuntos, já que não reparou da presença do moreno até que Hagrid o saudou com carinho.

-Que faz ele aqui, Hagrid? –Tinha-lhe inquirido o "menino que viveu", mas o guarda bosque só se tinha encolhido de ombros e após lhe dizer que depois lhe explicaria lhes ordenou que o seguissem.

Após caminhar durante um bom momento, e quando os dois jovens já revelavam sinais de cansaço, chegaram a uma extensa área do bosque que de forma estranha não estava coberta de neve. Hagrid explicou-lhes que estava enfeitiçada para evitar que a neve danara as plantas que semeava nessa zona.

A seguir deu uma mostra à cada um das plantas que precisava, junto com as instruções sobre como as arrancar de raiz sem as estragar, lhes pediu que se separassem a uma distância não maior de cento cinquenta metros. Após isso a cada um se dedicou a cumprir com seu trabalho.

Para esses momentos, Harry estava em verdade intrigado de que seu mais acérrimo inimigo dentro do Colégio não tivesse o tentar lhe molestar, ou responder a suas provocações. Esteve observando-o detidamente para ver se encontrava algum sinal que lhe indicasse que esse não era o verdadeiro Malfoy, senão uma imitação.

Mas por estar tratando de descobrir o fio negro não se deu conta que cerca dele tinha um enorme buraco de cinco metros de profundidade recém escavado por caçadores furtivos, camuflado por um montão de ramos encimadas, e com enormes estacas de madeira fincadas no fundo.

O rapaz calcou a orla do enorme buraco e de repente sentiu que perdia andar. Em um ato reflito conseguiu sustentar-se de uma bruta raiz que sobressaía da orla enquanto lançava uma exclamação.

Justo nesse momento Draco girava sua cabeça para onde se encontrava o moreno, a tempo para ver como o Gryffindor desaparecia de repente enquanto gritava. Olhou para o lugar onde se supunha que Hagrid estaria, mas não pôde o distinguir, pelo que supôs que o semi gigante se tinha afastado mais da conta. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes correu a distância que o separava do moreno e se apressou a chegar a seu encontro.

Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver como o jovem de lentes -agora sem eles, pois estes tinham caído ao fundo do poço coberto de estacas, se despedaçando, lutava com todas suas forças por se sustentar com as duas mãos da precária raiz que o separava de uma morte horrenda.

Quando ao fim conseguiu reagir, dirigiu sua mão para o cinto onde guardava seu varinha, mas se deu conta que esta se lhe tinha caído ao jogar a correr. Viu com desespero os cento cinquenta metros cobertos de musgo e folhas e deu-se conta de que lhe seria impossível a encontrar.

Tratando de conservar calma, disse-lhe a Harry que tentasse tomar sua varinha, mas ao querer o fazer, a única mão que ficou sustentando todo seu peso escorregou de forma perigosa, pelo que o moreno desistiu da ideia. Então, sem pensá-lo duas vezes, o loiro agachou-se cerca da orla e estendeu sua mão até que conseguiu a fechar ao redor da mão de Harry, quem ao se ver aliviado de seu próprio peso, se impulsionou com a ponta dos pés, fazendo que o labor de Draco se facilitasse.

Minutos depois, quando Hagrid regressava de seu passeio, se encontrou com dois rapazes cobertos de terra, sentados um junto ao outro em um estado próximo ao choque. Após tranquilizá-los e fazer que lhe contassem o sucedido, resgatou as lentes de Harry e os consertou, e depois se dedicou a tampar o enorme buraco com consideráveis quantidades de terra e troncos.

De regresso à cabana lhes explicaria que essa armadilha clandestina era para matar algum Unicórnio, já que, como eles bem sabiam, seu cabelo e cornos têm multidão de usos mágicos. Após prometer-lhes que seria mais cuidadoso a próxima vez, lhes ofereceu a ambos uma bebida de chocolate, que os rapazes não duvidaram em tomar. Mas ambos decidiram se retirar a tempo para evitar comer as bolachas que o guarda bosque sacava de seu armário.

Regressaram juntos para o Castelo. Caminhavam em silêncio, a cada um recordando o recém vivido. Então, antes de chegar à entrada do Colégio, Harry deteve-se em seco e de repente, o loiro encontrou-se envolvido entre os braços daquele ao que dizia odiar tanto.

O abraço não durou muito tempo, só o suficiente para que Harry pudesse dizer ao ouvido "obrigado". O loiro seguiu seu caminho enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não me deves nada.

-Devo-te a vida. –O Gryffindor não deixou que o loiro o deixasse falando sozinho. –Escuta, Draco. Sei que nunca nos levámos bem, mas me crê o que te digo. –E neste ponto plantou-se em frente a ele e com voz solene. –Sei que não há nada no mundo que possa fazer para te pagar o que fizeste por mim, exceto te oferecer minha amizade. Não te obrigarei, mas quero que saibas que se em algum dia precisas de um amigo, podes contar comigo.

E dizendo isto se encaminhou para o Castelo.

Draco ficou parado uns momentos, observando ao moreno enquanto afastava-se. E antes de que o Gryffindor desaparecesse de sua vista, o loiro se apressou ao atingir.

-Então não acho que tenhas inconveniente algum em aceitar uma correria de vassouras contra mim...

-Pode-se saber que significa isto, Severus?

O professor de poções acabava de arribar pela lareira do escritório de Dumbledore.

-O que vês, Lucius. –Após sacudir-se a roupa com clara impaciência, sinal de que viajar por lareiras não era o seu gosto, Severus se dirigiu a seu interlocutor. –Menti-te. Draco não está aqui.

-Mas... Porque?

-Verás, Lucius... -Albus Dumbledore tomou a palavra-. Estou inteirado de todo o que está passando com respeito a Voldemort e teu filho. –Lucius Malfoy voltou a ver a seu ex parceiro de colégio com muito má cara-. Não o olhes a ele. Em realidade foi tua esposa quem contou-me.

-Narcisa esteve aqui? –Então o loiro compreendeu-o. –Já vejo...

-Isso quer dizer que não tens falado com ela. –O Diretor fez aparecer um serviço de café e chá, e convidou-os a sentar-se. –Melhor assim, porque existe a possibilidade de que os estejam espiando.

Lucius endereçou-se em seu assento, visivelmente molesto.

-Que te fez pensar que qualquer um pode ir a minha casa e espiar-me sem que eu me dê conta? Talvez achas que minha mansão não conta com os feitiços de proteção adequados? –O loiro estava a cada vez mais molesto. –Que classe de mago de qualidade inferior pensas que sou?

-Acalma-te, Lucius. –Severus intercedeu pelo Diretor. –Não estamos falando de qualquer pessoa. Sabes bem que quando ele lhe propõe é capaz de qualquer coisa. Ademais, Não te parece suspeito que não tenha lido suas mentes ainda?

Lucius Malfoy teve que guardar silêncio ante as palavras de Severus. Ele se sabia um mago competente, o suficiente para ser capaz de proteger sua própria casa. Mas também estava consciente que quando Voldemort lhe propunha, podia romper qualquer barreira de proteção que qualquer mago competente utilizasse.

-E a quem achas que pôde enviar a espiar-nos?

-Não o sei. –Snape fez um repasso mental. –O único que se me vem à mente é Peter Pettigrew. É animago e adota a forma de um rato. E um rato pode esconder em qualquer parte.

-De ser assim, terá que averiguar desde quando têm visitas sem o saber. –O diretor pôs-se de pé.

-Não acho que seja de muito tempo. Segundo contaste-me, ontem à noite foste convocado. –Severus passou uma mão pela barba, pensativo. –O que quer dizer que o Lord esperava notícias tuas. Pelo que duvido que tenha estado espiando-os antes de hoje.

-O que significa que quem nos espião escutou a conversa que Narcisa e eu tivemos esta amanhã. –O loiro levantou-se inesperadamente da cadeira que ocupava. –E deve seguir na casa.

-Achas que Narcisa já tenha voltado?

-Não o sei, Severus. –O loiro acercou-se à lareira. Mas vou a averiguá-lo.

Momentos depois, Lucius entrava por sua própria lareira. Voltou a ver a ambos lados, desconfiado, e se dirigiu à habitação que compartilhava com sua esposa. Ao chegar viu-a em frente a seu escritório, onde guardava seus documentos mais importantes. Ela estava parada junto ao janela, enquanto terminava de sacar um documento e o levantava para a luz. Lucius pôde distinguir a forma do selo do Ministério, pelo que supôs que se tratava de um papel importante.

Vencendo a tentação de perguntar-lhe que coisa era o que fazia, a risco de ser escutado, se acercou com sigilo para sua esposa e a tomou da cintura. Ela se sobressaltou, e antes de que pudesse lhe dizer nada ele o beijo. Após isso permaneceu a abraçando um momento mais enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

-Guarda silêncio Narcisa. –A mulher ficou tensa. –Acho que nos espiam.

Ao escutar a última frase pronunciada por seu marido, a mulher empalideceu. E ante a óbvia pergunta em seus olhos, ele não pôde fazer mais que mover a cabeça em negação. Após isso a soltou, e com dissimulo, tomou o papel que a mulher sustentava entre seus trémulos dedos. E ao observá-lo detidamente deu-se conta de que se tratava da ata de nascimento de seu filho.

Voltou a vê-la com mirada interrogante. Então ela sacou seu varinha e enfeitiçou o ambiente com música, enquanto abraçava a seu esposo e o incitava a dançar com ela. O loiro compreendeu suas intenções e seguiu o ritmo da música, enquanto Narcisa falava-lhe ao ouvido.

-Fui ao Colégio a falar com...

-Sei-o, Narcisa. –Lucius interrompeu-a para evitar que dissesse nomes. –Acabo de regressar de vê-los.

-Como sabes que nos escutam?

-Não é algo cem por cento seguro, mas seu padrinho deduziu que poderia estar ocorrendo. –O loiro apertou mais seu abraço. –Para que queres a ata?

-Se algo nos chegasse a passar... –A mulher guardou silêncio uns instantes, e depois prosseguiu. –Não quero que caia em suas mãos. Ainda é menor de idade e enquanto precisará proteção.

-E a quem propões como seu tutor?

-Ambos sabemos quem é a pessoa adequada, Lucius. –Ela acariciou o longo e sedoso cabelo de seu marido. –Ele o ama como a um filho, e não o desamparará. Ademais, falei com o diretor e solicitei sua proteção.

Lucius suspirou. Jamais em toda sua vida se tivesse imaginado que precisaria a ajuda do velho Dumbledore. Era mais que conhecida a antipatia mútua que existia entre os dois, e ainda que tinha que reconhecer que o mago maior era uma boa pessoa, o só feito de ter que depender dele para proteger às pessoas que amava lhe lastimava demasiado o orgulho.

-Quanto mais cedo, melhor. –O loiro tomou a sua esposa do braço e em um gesto de cavalheirismo conduziu-a fora da habitação enquanto seguia falando ao ouvido. –A lareira está ligada com a direção. Adianta-te enquanto subo o volume da música para que não escutem a onde te diriges. Eu me irei no carruagem e te atingirei.

A mulher assentiu, e após dar um último beijo a seu marido dirigiu-se à lareira. Quando esteve em frente a ela, ouviu o volume da música bem mais alto e então aproveitou para lançar um punhado de pós Flú e mencionar seu destino.

Enquanto na habitação, Lucius Malfoy extraía uns papéis de seu escritório e guardava-os em seu porta documentos junto com a ata de seu filho. Depois enfeitiçou a pasta para que ninguém mais que os Malfoy pudessem a abrir, e a guardou no bolso interior de sua capa. Desfez o feitiço de som e dirigiu-se à lareira, à que desligou da Rede Flú. Depois comandou rumo à saída da mansão, onde um elfo já o esperava com seu carruagem pronto para o levar a Hogwarts.

-Não sei por que o exame tem que ser tão tarde. –Replicava um sempre inconformado Ron Weasley enquanto entravam no Grande Salão. –Não o considero necessário, em verdade.

-Pois o é, Ron. –Hermione sentou-se junto a seu noivo e deixou espaço para que Harry se sentasse junto a ela-. Astronomia é uma matéria que se deve dar na noite, caso contrário, não poderíamos observar os astros.

-E não podem fazer o mesmo que aqui? –Perguntou enquanto assinalava ao céu noturno que fazia de teto do lugar onde se encontravam.

-Isso é um feitiço, Ron. E não, não é o mesmo. Ademais, não será tão tarde. Mal anoiteceu.

Ron ia replicar algo mais quando atingiu a ver a Seamus Finnigan que entrava ao salão com um livro de Quidditch nas mãos. O ruivo lhe acenou para que se sentasse junto a ele. Hermione só suspirou ao ver que seu noivo se enfrascava em uma conversa sobre seu esporte favorito com seu colega. E após observar durante uns instantes mais, girou-se a sua direita para ver a Harry, quem parecia dar senhas de estar em qualquer parte menos aí.

-Teu padrinho já deveu voltar da França, não é assim, Harry?

-Sim, Hermione. Sirius disse-me que estaria por lá uns dois meses. –O moreno brincava com suas lentes. –E nestes dias se cumprem.

-Não pareces estar muito feliz.

-Não é isso... –O rapaz suspirou. –O que passa é que terei que falar com ele sobre o da carreira. E estou seguro de que quando lhe comente o que penso fazer, não lhe vai gostar muito a ideia.

-Isso quer dizer que sempre sim lhe pedirás ao professor Snape que te aceite como seu auxiliar.

-Assim é. Mas não lhe direi nada a meu padrinho até que tenha falado com ele. –Pôs-se as lentes após aplicar-lhe um feitiço de limpeza. –Mas isso não é algo seguro. A verdade é que estou começando a duvidar que o professor me aceite.

-Que te faz pensar isso? –Perguntou-lhe sua amiga enquanto assegurava-se que Ron seguisse interessado no Quidditch. –A últimas datas levas-te melhor com ele, de modo que não vejo inconveniente em que te admita.

-Eu não estaria tão seguro. Verás... –O rapaz retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso. –Acho que ontem à noite fiz algo muito mau.

A jovem franziu o cenho, preocupada.

-Que foi o que fizeste? –E após meditá-lo um momento, compreendeu. –Saístes da Torre após despedir-nos, Verdade?

-Assim é...

-Viste-o? –A garota mudou seu rosto de preocupação por um de curiosidade. –E ? Que passou?

-Para ser-te honesto, este não é um bom lugar para te contar. –O rapaz voltou para todos lados. –O único que te posso dizer é que a próxima vez que o veja tratarei de me esconder.

-Tão mau foi-te?

-Não com exatidão, Sabes? –O rapaz acercou-se a ela e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.- Declarei me.

-Que tu que!? –A rapariga de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se enrijecer ao ver que todo o Salão fixava sua atenção neles. –Sinto... será melhor que me contes depois.

Nesse momento apareceram os alimentos e os rapazes dispuseram-se a almoçar. Harry sentia a mirada de Hermione sobre sua pessoa, e quando já estava começando ao pôr bastante nervoso, voltou à ver.

-Te contarei depois. De modo que já não me sigas vendo assim, Queres?

-Pelo menos contesta-me uma pergunta. –Hermione acercou-se em modo confidencial-. Corresponde-te?

-Não sei, Hermione. –E ao ver o rosto de decepção de sua colega. –Para valer, não sei. Estava mais dormindo que acordado, de modo que não o recordo...

A rapariga preferiu já não seguir perguntando. E em vez disso, tomou um prato de ouro e pronunciou um feitiço.

-Ao menos não te descontou pontos. –Disse-lhe a seu colega enquanto assinalava com a vista o contador, que aparecia refletido no dourado fundo do prato.

-Como fizeste isso? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno quando pôde contemplar em frente a ele o mencionado contador, o qual registrava mais pontos que no dia anterior.

-Depois te ensinarei.

Harry só assentiu. Isso era um bom sinal, pois significava que seu professor de poções não estava furioso. De ter sido assim, teria deixado sua Casa sem pontos. Mas isso não o deixava tranquilo. Que estaria pensando Severus dele? Como devia atuar ante sua presença? Deveria deixar que as coisas ficassem assim? O professor estaria pensando em corresponder-lhe?

Todas essas perguntas e muitas mais se atropelava na mente do rapaz, quem não se deu conta que a pessoa em quem pensava ia chegando nesses momentos, até que Hermione lhe deu um cotovelada. O professor Snape passou de longo por onde estava Harry, sem voltear ao ver e se dirigiu para Draco Malfoy. Lhe sussurrou umas palavras a seu aluno e o rapaz pôs-se de pé e caminhou pelo corredor do Grande Salão, por trás do professor.

O moreno seguiu com a vista a seu mestre enquanto passava de novo em frente a ele, esperando que o volteara a ver, mas em vez disso, Severus apressou o passo para sair a toda pressa do lugar.

Harry ficou vendo a silhueta do professor afastar-se com rapidez, até que saiu do salão. Um desolado suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se umedeciam, tristes. E ao notar que sua amiga o observava com atenção, tratou de lhe sorrir. Sorriso que só pôde se trocar em uma triste careta de dor.

-Que está sucedendo, padrinho? –Perguntava um preocupado Draco, enquanto dirigiam-se a toda pressa para o escritório do Diretor. –Não recordo ter feito nada mau.

-Não te preocupes, não é nada que tenhas feito. –Severus pronunciou a senha e entraram. Grande foi a surpresa do rapaz ao ver quem encontravam-se aí. Mas bem mais grande foi quando Narcisa Malfoy, sem o pensar duas vezes, se acercou a seu filho e o abraçou com todas suas forças.

Draco só pôde lhe corresponder, aturdido, enquanto volteava a ver a seu pai, quem ao advertir a mirada interrogante de seu filho só inclinou a cabeça em sinal de saúdo, para depois voltear para outra parte.

Quando o rapaz se viu livre do abraço de sua mãe o diretor falou.

-O motivo desta reunião, Draco, é para te contar certas coisas muito importantes que têm estado ocorrendo. –O idoso assinalou lhe uma cadeira, entre ambos Malfoy, onde o rapaz se sentou, dubitativo. –É um assunto relacionado contigo e com... Voldemort.

Ao escutar o nome, o loiro não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio. De alguma maneira pressentiu que se tratava de algo muito grave. Voltou a ver a seu professor, quem nesse momento observava-o com intensa preocupação. Todos os demais que escutou de lábios do Diretor, de seu padrinho e de seus próprios pais, foi como em câmera lenta. Quando tiveram terminado de lhe informar, o rapaz estava mais pálido e trémulo do que nunca o tinha estado em sua vida.

-Vão entregar-me a ele. –Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira enquanto enfrentava a seus pais, rogando que suas trémulas pernas pudessem o sustentar em pé. –Para isso me vieram a buscar... Verdade?

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –Severus acercou-se ao rapaz e sustentou-o pelos ombros antes de que colapsara, para depois o conduzir de novo a seu lugar, entre seus pais. –Eles estão aqui porque têm decidido que não deves ser entregue.

-Mas, Como é possível? Isto é, vocês são... –O loiro preferiu calar, tratando de não enfrentar a mirada de seu pai. Mas este decidiu romper o silêncio que guardava até o momento.

-Sim, Draco. Isso é verdade. –O loiro pôs-se de pé e parou-se em frente a seu filho. –Servimos-lhe durante muito anos. Inclusive muito antes de que tu nascesses. E crê-nos, fizemos todo o possível por que passasses inadvertido para ele. –O comensal respirou com força. –Mas por desgraça, não foi assim.

-Que pensam fazer então? –Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o filho olhou a seu pai aos olhos. –Porque se estão-se negando quer dizer que... estão-no traindo. E se traem-no, então ele...

Mas ante a visão de sua própria afirmação, o rapaz cobriu-se a cara com as mãos e só se pôde escutar na habitação um suave silencio. Vai matá-los...

Narcisa acercou-se e abraçou de novo a seu filho. Lucius Malfoy observou com firmeza a cena. Sua esposa e seu único filho, a quem muito a seu pesar devia admiti-lo, amava com todas suas forças, ambos abraçados choravam em frente a ele. Uma lembrança veio lhe então à memória. Um acontecido fazia mais de oito anos. Sua esposa, seu filho e ele, jogando no meio da estância e uma voz muito conhecida e temida, atravessando sua mente.

"É muito formoso, Lucius. Esperaremos a que cresça..."

Dirigiu-se para o Diretor.

-Narcisa e eu queremos nos assegurar que Draco fique em boas mãos. E por essa razão temos decidido designar-lhe um tutor... em caso que chegássemos-lhe a faltar.

Teve um silêncio incomodo, o qual ninguém quis romper, até que a voz de Draco se deixou escutar.

-Vocês não vão morrer, não vou permitir.

Mas Lucius não o deixou continuar.

-E por isso temos trazido os documentos necessários para lhe designar um. –Estendeu-lhes ao diretor, o qual os observou detidamente. –Há alguma possibilidade de que o trâmite se efetue hoje mesmo?

-Severus, chame a Minerva e a Remus e diga que vinham. Também quero que localizes a Arthur e a Molly Weasley. –O professor Dumbledore acercou-se à lareira e lançou um punhado de pós. –Ao escritório de Cornelius Fudge, no Ministério... –Após isso desapareceu através dos fogos.

Mal se teve marchado o diretor, Severus chamou através da lareira aos Weasley, quem apareceram instantes depois pela mesma. Depois de uma breve explicação ao casal da presença dos Malfoy, e após convidar-lhes a que tomassem assento, o professor de poções saiu do escritório. Vários minutos depois regressou, só.

-Minerva e Remus vêm para cá. –Sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular.

Momentos depois a porta abriu-se e a Professora McGonagall entrou apressada, e por trás dela entrou Remus Lupin.

-Desculpa a tardança Severus... –A animaga calou ao ver quem se encontravam aí. Após saudar ao casal Weasley voltou a ver a Severus, quem passeava-se de um lado a outro, impaciente.

Remus Lupin não falou. Só se concretou a saudar a ambos casais com uma inclinação de cabeça e depois voltou a ver a Lucius. Mas ao encontrar-se com os azuis olhos de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante olhando-o fixamente e com intensidade, desviou a mirada, perturbado.

Após uns minutos mais de incómodo soluço originado, por óbvias razões, pela inexplicável presença dos Malfoy, a professora McGonagall acercou-se ao professor de poções.

-Me poderias dizer que está ocorrendo?

-O saberás em uns momentos, Minerva. –E antes de que Severus pudesse agregar algo mais, Albus Dumbledore apareceu outra vez pela lareira. Instantes depois entrou Cornelius Fudge por trás dele.

-Muito bem, damas e cavalheiros. –O professor Dumbledore convocou algumas cadeiras mais, e após que todos os presentes se tivessem sentado. –O motivo pelo qual os mandei chamar é porque o Sr. Fudge, aqui presente, levará a cabo os trâmites necessários para designar um tutor para o Sr. Draco Malfoy.

Todos voltaram a um tempo para ver ao rapaz, quem não pôde menos que levantar o rosto, irado.

-E para isso se requererá da assinatura de duas testemunhas pela cada uma das partes. Agora bem, no que respeita aos Sres. Malfoy, pareceu-me prudente que os Sres. Weasley figurem na ata como testemunhas. Claro, se não existe algum inconveniente por sua vez.

Os recém mencionados olharam-se um ao outro, e depois assentiram à solicitação do diretor, depois do qual prosseguiu.

-E pela outra parte tenho designado a Minerva e Remus, aqui presentes. –O idoso dirigiu-se de forma amável a eles. –Por suposto, se também não existe impedimento.

Ambos professores moveram a cabeça em sinal afirmativa, ao que o idoso diretor sorriu, satisfeito.

-Bem, pois então Sr. Fudge, Procedemos?

-Por suposto, professor Dumbledore.

O Ministro sacou uns documentos de seu pasta e estendeu-os sobre a mesa. Depois escreveu os nomes dantes mencionados nos espaços correspondentes, deixando só um espaço em alvo.

-Muito bem. Uma das partes e suas testemunhas já estão inscritas na ata. Mas... –O Chefe do Ministério voltou a ver aos Malfoy. –Ainda não tenho o nome da pessoa à que querem designar como tutor do rapaz.

Lucius Malfoy voltou a ver a sua esposa, e depois de receber uma mirada de apoio de sua parte, respondeu.

-Temos decidido que o tutor de nosso filho, seja Severus Snape.

Ao escutar seu nome, o professor de poções se endireitou em seu assento, surpreendido.

-Lucius, Estás seguro de que isso é o que queres?

-És seu padrinho, Severus. –Narcisa interveio. –Tu sempre te encarregaste de suprir nossas ausências. Ademais... –Voltou a ver a seu filho. –Sabemos que ele te guarda muito respeito.

Severus dirigiu sua mirada para o herdeiro Malfoy, e o que viu em seus olhos foi algo bem mais profundo que o respeito do que Narcisa falava. O rapaz olhava-o com admiração e carinho.

-Será uma grande honra para mim ser sua tutor, Narcisa. –Respondeu sem decolar os olhos de seu afilhado.

-Uma coisa mais... –Interveio Lucius. –Gostaríamos que do nome de Severus permanecesse em segredo. Ninguém deve saber que ele será o tutor de Draco, até que chegue o momento.

-Também não é conveniente que se conheçam os nomes das testemunhas. –Recalcou o diretor. –Voldemort sabe quem são a cada um deles e se daria conta da manobra.

-Muito bem. Nesse caso, continuemos. –Cornelius Fudge terminou de encher os espaços em alvo, deixando o nome de Severus e as testemunhas baixo um feitiço de restrição. Momentos depois tinha prontos os documentos para ser assinados.

Uns minutos mais tarde todos os envolvidos tinham assinado os papéis da custodia de Draco Malfoy concedida a Severus Snape. Após que o Chefe do Ministério se marchasse alegando a urgência de cadastrar os documentos nos arquivos ministeriais, Albus Dumbledore se dirigiu aos presentes.

-Bom senhores, acho que já não há nada mais que fazer, que proceder à petição da Sra. Malfoy, de pôr ao jovem Draco baixo a proteção da Ordem da Fénix...

Arthur Weasley quem até o momento, ao igual que as demais testemunhas, só se tinha concretado a escutar com atenção, decidiu intervir.

-Parece-me Albus, que seria bom saber que está sucedendo. –Voltou a ver a sua esposa, quem nesse momento assentia às palavras ditas pelo diretor. –Porque se a Ordem da Fénix estará envolvida precisamos saber a que devemos nos ater.

Apesar de que Remus queria ficar para se inteirar com todo detalhe do que ocorria, não pôde o fazer, já que recordou que devia aplicar o exame final de Defesa aos de último ano da Casa de Severus.

-Senhores... –O licántropo decidiu despedir-se dantes de que começassem as explicações aos Weasley. –Se desculpam-me devo retirar-me. Tenho um exame que aplicar. –Ao receber a autorização do diretor, prosseguiu. –Draco, se não te encontras em disposição de apresentar o exame...

Mas o rapaz interrompeu ao licántropo enquanto levantava-se de seu assento.

-Irei apresentar o exame. –Dirigindo ao diretor. –Se desculpa-me...

-Adiante, Draco.

E o Slytherin saiu do escritório sem despedir-se de ninguém.

Remus despediu-se dos presentes e marchou por trás do loiro. Mas ao sair da gárgula que ligava com os corredores, viu que o rapaz já não estava. Pensando que talvez seu estudante se tinha marchado correndo para não chegar tarde ao exame, o professor de olhos dourados se encolheu de ombros e se dirigiu a seu escritório.

O que o licántropo não advertiu foi que, escondido por trás de uma coluna, Draco Malfoy se achava encolhido, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas e abraçando seus joelhos, enquanto se mordia tratando de não deixar escapar um só soluço de seus trémulos lábios.

-Estes são todos os documentos que te pedi, McEwan?

Lord Voldemort encontrava-se parado no meio de sua estância. Não pôde evitar um maligno sorriso de triunfo quando revisou a detalhe os papéis que essa mesma manhã lhe pedisse a sua comensal.

-Só falta sua assinatura para que o documento seja cadastrado, meu senhor. –McEwan tinha movido céu e terra para conseguir a assinatura de alguns ministros que confiavam nele, e só precisava que Voldemort assinasse para cadastrar no Ministério.

-Alguém se inteirou destes movimentos? –Voldemort assinou todos e a cada um dos documentos que McEwan lhe apresentou.

-Não, meu Lord. –O comensal duvidou uns instantes. –No entanto... informaram-me que hoje a meio dia Albus Dumbledore visitou a Cornelius Fudge em seu escritório.

Voldemort deixou de lado o que fazia para voltar sua atenção a sua comensal.

-Continua...

-Pois verá... –McEwan se aclarou a garganta. –Meu informante comentou-me que se encontrava no escritório do Ministro quando o Diretor de Hogwarts chegou pela lareira. Após isso lhe pediram que saísse, já que deviam tratar um assunto confidencial.

-Isso é tudo?

-Não, senhor. Segundo inteirei-me, o ministro não saiu a comer, pelo que supus que se tinha ausentado. Perguntei-lhe a meu informante se tinha saído pela porta, e disse-me que não.

-O que significa que pôde ter ido a Hogwarts.

-Assim é, meu senhor.

-Muito bem, McEwan. –Voldemort devolveu-lhe os documentos, já assinados. –regressa ao Ministério e dá-te pressa em cadastrá-los. Hoje mesmo.

-Como você ordene, meu Lord. –E dantes de retirar-se, perguntou. –Quer que averigue o motivo da visita de Dumbledore ao Ministério?

-Não, McEwan. –O mago escuro olhou com firmeza a seu vassalo, quem estremeceu-se. –Meu espião se encarregará de me dizer se Fudge se apresentou em Hogwarts. E de ser assim, ele me informará do porque. Podes retirar-te.

Após que McEwan se retirou, Voldemort se dirigiu para um das janelas que dava ao cemitério, de cujo solo emanavam fétidos vapores provenientes das sepulturas que aí se encontravam e que, baixo a avermelhada luz do entardecer, davam uma lúgubre imagem à vista.

"Já quase será de noite." Pensou o Dark Lord enquanto observava a por de sol através da janela. "Rabicho não demorará em chegar, e então saberei que fazer com os Malfoy."

O mago escuro levantou sua mão direita e observou detidamente o anel que portava no dedo médio. "Não falta muito para que quem porte este anel, seja meu colega pelo resto de sua existência..."

E levantando ambos braços para o céu, gritou com uma voz tenebrosa que fez que as aves de rapina que se encontravam assaltando o cemitério levantassem o vôo, assustadas.

-No dia está muito próximo, querido Draco, e não terá nada nem ninguém que possa impedir que sejas meu!

Um atrativo jovem, alto e de suave tez morena dirigia-se a toda pressa para suas habitações.

Fazia já quase em um ano desde que Oliver Wood terminasse seus estudos no colégio de Hogwarts, mas desejando ser Medimago, quis primeiro averiguar se era o suficiente apto para estudar uma carreira que não só era muito exigente, senão que ademais, requeria ser o bastante temperado para poder suportar longas jornadas rodeado de pessoas, a maioria das vezes cobertas de sangue ou com algum membro rompido ou vísceras expostas.

E ainda que estava seguro que como ajudante de Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, muito rara vez se apresentaria com um panorama dessa natureza, ao menos lhe serviria para saber se tinha a suficiente força de vontade para resistir a uma rebanho de meninos de primeiro queimados com alguma poção mau elaborada, ou algum estudante de último curso ferido por algum feitiço mau dirigido.

De modo que com essa intenção se dirigiu, ao dia seguinte de seu graduação, com o Diretor Dumbledore para lhe solicitar o posto como ajudante de Madame Pomfrey, lhe expondo as razões de sua decisão de permanecer no mínimo, em um ano mais na instituição.

O que Dumbledore tomou como uma excelente ideia, já que nesse tempo Madame Pomfrey não fazia mais que se queixar do pouco apoio que se lhe brindava, já que por ser Severus um dos professores que mais a apoiava, este tinha tido que a deixar abandonada para não só atender suas aulas, senão também as aulas extras de Duelo, que se vinham aplicando desde princípios desse ano, em preparação dada aos alunos de último curso por qualquer eventualidade que chegasse a ocorrer ante o temido ataque de Voldemort.

O que tinha provocado, como consequência, que as visitas dos alunos de último ano à enfermaria se incrementassem de forma considerável, pelo que o diretor e a encarregada da enfermaria não tiveram nenhum conserto no admitir, nesse ano e todos os anos que o rapaz quisesse.

-Só será um ano. –Tinha aclarado o rapaz antes de que o entusiasmo do diretor e a enfermeira se elevassem a níveis cósmicos.

E assim tinha decorrido quase todo um ano desde que o garoto decidisse ser medimago. Agora, mais que nesse então, sabia que a carreira que tinha eleito era a correta. Tanto assim, que já tinha feito os trâmites para entrar à universidade ao seguinte ano, e estava levando desde fazia dois meses um curso de preparação. Pelo que tinha negociado com Madame Pomfrey o turno vespertino, de maneira que as manhãs lhe ficavam livres para poder assistir ao curso.

Deteve seus passos ao encontrar em frente a seus aposentos, e contendo o fôlego pela antecipação abriu a porta e traspassou a ombreira. Mas o ex capitão da equipe de Gryffindor levou-se uma surpresa ao encontrar-se só na habitação onde se supunha que o estariam esperando.

"Que estranho..." Pensou enquanto encaminhava-se para o centro da habitação. "Ele nunca falta a nossas citas."

E dirigia-se para seu quarto quando se realizou de uma pequena nota que jazia no solo, junto à porta, e que ao chegar não tinha podido perceber. Levantou-a do solo e dispôs-se a lê-la. Mal a teve aberto quando reconheceu em seguida a letra de quem a enviava.

"_Querido Oliver:_

_Sinto muito ter faltado a nossa cita de hoje. Tem surgido um problema e é-me impossível ver-te esta noite. Prometo-te que amanhã a esta mesma hora te recompensarei._

_Quem ama-te."_

-Lástima... e eu que pensei que nos veríamos hoje.

O Gryffindor guardou a carta em uma gaveta de seu criado-mudo e dispôs-se a descansar.

-Amanhã farei que me recompense com cresces. –Disse-se dantes de ficar dormido.

Desde a janela de sua habitação, Remus Lupin contemplava a lua crescente.

"Em uns dias mas terei que ir ao bosque de novo." Pensou enquanto passava sua pálida mão sobre uma de tantas cicatrizes localizadas em seu corpo.

Não obstante que Severus, com seu poção Mata lobos tinha conseguido que as transformações de Remus fossem menos perigosas, não tinha podido eliminar a terrível dor e as sequelas que a cada transformação deixava em seu cansado corpo.

E apesar de que muito poucos eram os que sabiam de seu licantropía, nos dias anteriores e posteriores à Lua Cheia o humilde professor de Defesa se sentia susceptível à presença de qualquer pessoa, pelo que o licántropo preferia perder da vista de todo mundo até que dias depois reaparecia desfigurado, pálido e com novas cicatrizes.

"Ao menos Sirius ofereceu-me fazer-me companhia durante esses dias." Essa mesma manhã, durante o café da manhã, o tema da licantropía de Remus tinha saído a colação uma vez mais.

Sirius tinha-lhe perguntado se estava-se tomando a poção Mata lobos. Ante a resposta afirmativa de seu melhor amigo o animago desculpou-se por não ter estado com ele durante suas duas últimas transformações. E de passagem, também por não o ter feito durante os dez anos que esteve preso em Azkaban.

-Só não se te ocorra te desculpar também pelo tempo que permaneceste no veu. –Tinha-lhe respondido o licántropo, ao que Sirius só sorriu dando por terminado o assunto das desculpas.

Remus deixou o lugar que ocupava junto a sua janela e se dirigiu para sua cama, de onde tomou uma caixa que manteve sustentada um momento entre suas mãos. Essa caixa era a terça que Sirius tomasse da repisa sobre sua lareira. Ao princípio Remus pensou que se tratava de um presente de Sirius a seu afilhado, como as duas caixas anteriores.

Mas qual tinha sido sua surpresa quando, em vez da abrir, o animago a estendeu para ele.

-Toma, é um presente para ti. –Tinha-lhe dito enquanto entregava-lhe a caixa. –Espero que gostes.

Remus voltou ao presente enquanto contemplava a elegante capa em um escuro e formosa cor chocolate, com uma filigrana nas orlas tão fina e extraordinária como a da capa de Harry, só que em ouro amarelo.

O licántropo passou a fina teia ao longo de sua bochecha, sentindo sua macieza e calidez. "Será assim de suave sua pele?" Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a dobrar a capa e guardava-a de novo em sua caixa. "Não. Sua pele deve ser bem mais suave..."

Guardou a caixa na parte superior de seu closet enquanto analisava-o detidamente. "Terei que me conseguir um traje que seja adequado a esta capa." Disse-se enquanto se desvestia com lentidão para só se combinar com um cômodo boxer azul.

Meteu-se entre as cobertas e pôs-se a repassar os acontecimentos desse dia. Do agradável encontro com seu melhor amigo essa amanhã, seus pensamentos se dirigiram para o acontecido mais tarde no escritório do Diretor.

"Tivesse gostado de saber que está ocorrendo com os Malfoy." O licántropo suspirou. "Com toda segurança deve ser algo muito grave como para que a Ordem do Fénix tenha que proteger a seu filho."

De repente recordou seu reencontro com o que alguma vez tinha compartilhado sua intimidade. E apesar de que aquilo tinha ocorrido fazia já muitos anos, não pôde evitar sentir algo especial ao voltar ao ver após tanto tempo.

"Segue sendo igual de altivo que antes. Só que menos jovem, ao igual que eu. Mas segue conservando um grande atrativo. E sua mirada segue sendo igual de enigmática e seus olhos seguem sendo muito belos..."

Deu-se a volta baixo a coberta, molesto consigo mesmo pelo rumo que acabavam de tomar seus pensamentos. "Mas agora está casado, tem família e poder, e ademais é um comensal. Nada pode já ficar do que alguma vez ocorreu entre os dois. Nem sequer as cinzas."

O licántropo suspirou, desalentado. "Ao menos ele tem uma família que o ama e que o respeita. E é um homem normal, sem problemas como os que eu tenho."

-Oxalá eu tivesse a alguém que me amasse... –Murmurou com uma voz tão tênue que mal conseguiu se escutar ele mesmo. Fechou os olhos e se relaxou para receber ao sono, que já começava ao invadir.

O licántropo deixou-se arrulhar pelos braços de Morfeu, enquanto permitia-se o luxo de sonhar com que Sirius o amava, com que ele não era um Homem Lobo, e com que já nunca mais se encontraria miseravelmente só.

**Continuará... **

**Próximo capítulo: O que guarda o coração. **


	4. O que guarda o coração

**IV**

**O que guarda o coração.**

Já era quase meia noite quando os alunos de sétimo da Casa de Gryffindor saíram do exame de Astronomia. Os colegas de Harry tinham-se posto de acordo para armar uma pequena festa na Sala Comum, para celebrar nos últimos dias de exames e despedir do Colégio.

Mas Ron e Hermione viram a oportunidade de escapulir-se e dirigiram-se para o quarto das vassouras, de onde tomaram as suas e saíram a dar um passeio para além das Torres.

E agora se encontravam um junto ao outro, contemplando a mesma lua que Remus observasse dantes de se dormir.

Tinham enfeitiçado suas vassouras com o conjuro do amortecedor, pelo que a vassoura de Ron lhes servia de assento, enquanto a de Hermione se achava detrás, lhes servindo de respaldo, de maneira que ainda que a simples vista parecia que de uma hora para outra cairiam, em realidade se encontravam bastante cômodos.

-Sabes, Hermione? –Ron teve a iniciativa de começar a tratar o tema que tinham deixado pendente. –Estive pensando muito sobre o que praticamos a última vez. E verás, eu... acho que fui bastante grosseiro quando decidi mudar o tema dessa maneira, e por isso quero começar te oferecendo uma desculpa.

-Não te preocupes por isso, Ron. –Hermione tomou a mão de seu noivo. –Se achas que ainda não estás pronto para dar este grande passo, não te vou pressionar.

-Não é isso em realidade. –Interrompendo-a. –Claro que quero me casar e todo isso, mas... há algumas coisas que quero deixar em claro antes de tomar uma decisão desta natureza.

-Queres estar seguro se em realidade amas-me?

-Claro que te amo, Hermione. –Ron acercou-a com lentidão para ele e a abraçou de forma protetora. –Amo-te mais do que possas sequer imaginar. Posso-te assegurar que minha vida não teria nenhuma razão de ser se me chegasses a faltar.

-Então, Que é o que está impedindo que te decidas?

-Isso com exatidão, Hermione. –A rapariga olhou-o sem compreender. –É a dificuldade que tenho para tomar decisões.

Hermione só franziu o cenho ante a explicação de Ron. Sentia, de alguma maneira, que podia entender algo do que lhe dizia. No entanto, não podia deixar de advertir que algo se lhe estava escapando de seu entendimento.

Ao ver o gesto de sua noiva, metade entendimento e metade confusão, decidiu tratar de explicar-se melhor.

-Verás... –O ruivo tomou ar, esta ia ser uma muito longa explicação. –Tu sabes que eu pertenço a uma família muito numerosa. E que ademais, sou o penúltimo de todos meus irmãos.

-Assim é.

-E também recordarás como é minha família. Meus irmãos maiores sempre têm sido pessoas muito empreendedoras e a verdade é que à idade que tenho, eles já eram independentes. –O rapaz suspirou. –Não posso evitar pensar que algo me faltou, que tem feito que não possa sobressair como eles o fizeram.

-Ron. –Hermione voltou o rosto de seu apaixonado para que a visse aos olhos. –Eles são muito diferentes entre si. Tu és diferente a eles. E eu te amo porque és diferente aos demais.

-Mas não sou todo o que quisesse ser. –O rapaz desviou o rosto para outro lado. –Tens notado que de nós três a que sempre toma as decisões importantes és tu?

A jovem castanha guardou silêncio uns instantes, tratando de assimilar a pergunta de seu noivo.

-Isso é verdadeiro, Ron, mas... –Agora foi o turno dela para voltear o rosto para outro lado. –Vocês são os que têm pedido sempre minha opinião. Nunca achei que tomassem minhas resoluções de forma imperativa.

Ron deu-se conta de que a rapariga se tinha ofendido.

-E nunca as temos menosprezado, Hermione. Tu és a mais inteligente e preparada de três, e sempre temos respeitado tuas decisões, bem como tu o fizeste conosco. Jamais tivéssemos posto em dúvida tua capacidade, nem muito menos teu interesse em nosso bem-estar. De fato, se em todos estes anos que Harry e eu nos metemos em problemas, não tivesses estado tu aí conosco, simplesmente não tivéssemos chegado ao segundo ano.

Tomou-a dos ombros enquanto prosseguia.

-E não o digo só pelas vezes que nos salvaste a vida, senão por todas as ocasiões em que te desvelaste conosco para nos explicar as matérias que não compreendíamos. Hermione, és e tens sido sempre uma pessoa inestimável para nós. De modo que não penses que te consideramos como uma intrometida, como estou seguro que deves estar pensando.

-Conheces-me demasiado. –Hermione só atino a sorrir ante a explicação de seu noivo. –Mas então, que é o que tratas de me dizer? Porque até onde estou entendendo, estás falando sobre tomar decisões e todo isso...

-Exato. Verás... –O ruivo passou uma mão pelo rosto, tratando de ordenar suas ideias. –No caso de minha família, sempre têm sido eles os que tomam as decisões por mim. E eu o permiti durante tanto tempo, que agora a sozinha ideia de ter que tomar uma decisão por minha própria conta e risco simplesmente me aterroriza.

-É por essa razão que ainda não tens podido decidir que carreira tomar? –O rapaz guardou silêncio, dando a entender a sua noiva que ia pelo caminho correto. –Isso, e porque tens medo de que, se nos casamos, eu seja a única que tome as decisões importantes, ainda passando por sobre tuas opiniões.

O rapaz baixou o rosto, envergonhado. Essas mesmas palavras que antes pensasse em seus momentos de solidão, agora nos lábios de sua noiva se escutavam ridículas em verdade.

-Sou um estúpido, não é?

Agora foi o turno de Hermione de guardar silêncio, dando a entender que seu noivo tinha razão. Era um estúpido.

-A dizer verdade, não o és tanto. –Após que a rapariga recapacitara sobre seu último pensamento. –Acho que todo o que me disseste até agora tem muito sentido.

Hermione acomodou-se entre os cálidos braços de seu noivo, enquanto continuava com seu raciocino.

-Acho que a ti te passou todo o contrário que a mim. –Neste ponto a rapariga fechou os olhos, tratando de que a lembrança de seus pais mortos não a afetasse. –Eu fui filha única, e quando meus pais se inteiraram de meus poderes mágicos, de alguma maneira, ainda que eles jamais quiseram o admitir, me apartaram. De maneira que eu fiquei praticamente sozinha em um mundo no que nunca encaixei.

O ruivo não disse nada, só a estreitou o abraço no que tinha envolvido à jovem.

-Por isso, desde muito pequena aprendi a me valer por mim mesma em muitos aspectos. Ainda que sempre fui dependente de meus pais em alguns sentidos, em outros casos tratei de não estar tão sujeita a eles. Assim foi como me acostumei a tomar minhas próprias decisões. –Levantou o rosto para seu noivo, enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Por isso a ideia de me casar não me assustou. A dizer verdade, eu... sabia que quando a escola terminasse teria que voltar à que alguma vez foi a casa de meus pais. E a verdade é que não quero regressar e a encontrar vazia, sem eles.

A rapariga respirou com força, tratando de conter as lágrimas.

-Por isso foi que decidi me ir a Itália. Sei muito bem a carreira que quero cursar, e sei também o que farei quando me encontre lá. É só que... não me agrada a ideia de estar sozinha.

-Jamais estarás sozinha, meu amor... –Ron passou suas mãos por sua alborotado cabelo, acariciando-o com ternura. –O que não cheguemos a estudar na mesma escola não significa que não voltemos a nos ver. Ademais... ainda não tenho visto todas as opções de carreira que tenho. Pode que talvez a carreira que eleja seja no mesmo país.

-Para valer? –Uma faísca de alegria se vislumbrou nos olhos castanhos. –Quere dizer que também te irias a Itália?

-Bom... se encontro uma carreira atraente, não o sei. Talvez. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas agregou. –Quando saiamos de Hogwarts averiguarei que carreiras posso cursar lá. Talvez encontre algo interessante.

-Parece-me uma boa ideia. –A rapariga olhou-o, emocionada. –Vês ? Não é tão difícil tomar decisões.

-É verdadeiro. Não me custou muito trabalho. -Os rapazes guardaram silêncio uns momentos. –Sabes ? Pode que em um dia destes também me decida a te pedir em casamento.

-Só espero que não te demores muitos anos. Quero que seja Albus Dumbledore quem nos case. –Ambos riram. –Quantos filhos gostarias que tivéssemos?

-Três. –O rapaz suspirou. –Têm que ser meninas, todas com o cabelo alborotado e sorrisos pizpiretas. E muito inteligentes, como tu.

-Pois eu quero que sejam varões. Com os olhos cinzas...

-Mas que não tenham pecas.

-E que sejam ruivos, como tu...

-Está bem... -O rapaz suspirou. –Que sejam ruivos.

Harry tinha conseguido escapar da Sala Comunal após ter visto sair seus dois melhores amigos. Não tinha intenção dos seguir, pois sabia muito bem que ambos tinham assuntos pendentes que tratar. De modo que enquanto desejava-lhes boa sorte, dirigiu-se de novo para a Torre de Astronomia, pois sabia que a essa hora estaria vazia por completo.

Sentado no olhador com as costas apoiadas contra um dos telescópios, o rapaz de olhos como esmeraldas, contemplava o firmamento tachonado de estrelas, perdido em seus pensamentos. Por mais que tentava apagar de sua memória o acontecido a noite anterior, a lembrança das palavras que lhe confessasse a seu professor voltava uma e outra vez a sua mente, junto com a mirada de uns intensos olhos que se fincavam em sua alma como fiadas adagas negras.

Sentia uma grande opressão no peito. Desde que visse-o essa mesma tarde no salão, um enorme pesar o embargava ao recordar que o homem que tanto ansiava tinha passado de longo em frente a ele sem se tomar a moléstia do olhar sequer.

"Não existo para ele..." Pensou com tristeza enquanto uma solitária lágrima corria por sua bochecha. "O melhor será arrancar de meu coração."

O rapaz exalou um longo suspiro enquanto sussurrava o nome da pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos, e que o suave vento da cálida noite de verão se encarregou de se levar, junto com sua exalação.

-Não se supõe que seu exame já terminou, senhor Potter?

O jovem de negros cabelos alborotados, tão alborotados como seu coração nesses momentos, secou com rapidez a lágrima que corria por sua pele enquanto se punha de pé.

-Sinto-o, professor. –O rapaz fez o amago de retirar-se. –Até amanhã.

-Ao menos não pensa me dizer que faz aqui a estas horas? –O professor tomou um dos ombros de seu aluno, impedindo sua retirada. –Terá que ser uma boa explicação, se não quer perder pontos.

-Queria estar sozinho. –E como a noite anterior, o Gryffindor sentiu um estremecimento quando advertiu a mão de seu professor sobre ele.

Severus aproveitou o momento para fazer que o rapaz se recargara contra um dos telescópios, enquanto ele voltava a encurralo com seu corpo. O tremor de Harry aumentou.

-Está seguro que deseja estar sozinho? –O fôlego do professor pastavam no rosto do moreno, quem não pôde evitar fechar seus verdes olhos. –Porque se é assim, serei eu quem se retire. Já sabe... para não seguir lhe molestando.

-Não... –O jovem sentia o corpo de seu mestre tão perto, que estava seguro de que se dava um passo para diante chocaria com ele.

-Não, que? –Severus fez-lhe esta pergunta com seus lábios colados ao ouvido do rapaz, fazendo que um suave gemido escapasse de seus jovens lábios.

-Quero dizer... não se vá. –Harry deu um passo para diante enquanto levantava ambas mãos e as posava com timidez sobre os ombros de seu professor. –Esta-se tão bem assim...

E ante a surpresa do adusto professor, "o menino que viveu" recargou com macieza sua cabeça sobre seu peito, enquanto fechava os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Severus, enquanto Harry levantava seu rosto e olhava-o aos olhos, para depois escondê-lo, ruborizado, entre as dobras de sua negra capa.

Passaram vários minutos antes de que algum dos dois se atrevesse a dizer ou fazer algo mais, até que Severus fechou seus braços ao redor de seu cintura, para o acercar mais a ele.

-Professor...

-Sim?

-Que perfume usa?

Severus separou-se um pouco do rapaz para olhar aos olhos, incrédulo.

-É que... gosto de muito. –Tratou de justificar-se Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que as cores subiam de novo a seu rosto o qual voltou a ocultar, tímido, entre suas roupas.

-É um perfume que eu mesmo elaboro. –O professor suspirou. –Não encontrarás a mesma essência em outro lado.

O rapaz levantou sua vista para Severus enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não penso a buscar em nenhuma outra parte, professor.

Severus correspondeu ao doce olhar que o rapaz lhe dirigia, e enquanto o tomava com mais firmeza pela cintura, com uma mão acariciava o suave rosto do jovem que lhe cativava.

-Posso elaborar uma essência especial para você, senhor Potter. –Disse-lhe enquanto tratava de adotar, em vão, uma atitude profissional. –Só precisarei algo seu.

-Algo meu? –O jovem tratou de aparentar uma tática parecida à de seu professor, em uma clara atitude de profissionalismo. –Como que?

-Pois... –Severus olhou para a lonjura, pensativo. –Poderiam ser umas gotas de seu suor ou... de suas lágrimas. Como a que se secou quando se deu conta de minha presença.

Nesse momento Harry caiu na conta de que seu professor levava mais tempo aí do que se supunha.

-Sabe uma coisa, Senhor Potter? –Severus levantou o rosto de seu pupilo para fazer que o olhasse aos olhos. –Para ser-lhe franco, prefiro mais seu suor a suas lágrimas...

O rapaz se ruborizou com intensidade ante a clara insinuação de seu professor. Mas antes de que pudesse lhe responder algo mais, sentiu uns suaves e cálidos lábios se posar sobre os seus, em uma sutil caricia, tão ligeira e rápida como a palpitação de uma borboleta.

E Harry tivesse achar que tinha sido só imaginação sua, se não tivesse escutado as palavras de seu professor, tão sugestivas e sensual como as mãos que acariciavam suas costas.

-Mas prefiro bem mais seus beijos...

E voltou a beija-lo. Esta vez com todo o desejo e a paixão reprimida por tanto tempo, fazendo que Harry não pudesse fazer mais que lhe corresponder com toda a intensidade que seu jovem corpo era capaz de lhe expressar.

Foi um beijo longo, interminável, cheio de toda classe de sentimentos. Um beijo no que ambos entregaram tudo o que guardavam no mais profundo de seus corações e que, até essa noite, nenhum dos dois tinha tido o valor de expressar.

-E não te imaginas o gosto que me deu quando o professor Dumbledore me informou que nosso filho foi o melhor na matéria de poções...

Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy encontravam-se na sala de sua mansão. Ela se passeava de um lado a outro, contando a seu esposo sobre sua visita a Hogwarts, enquanto o loiro se achava sentado em um cadeirão em frente à lareira com um livro nas mãos.

Seguros de que estariam sendo escutados, o casal se tinha posto de acordo sobre que tipo de conversa entrariam quando regressassem a casa. Pelo que a conversa que nesse momento sustentavam era só uma atuação.

-Alegro-me por Draco. –Respondeu Lucius sem decolar a vista de seu livro. –Só espero que não se lhe vá a ocorrer se converter em professor de Poções, como Severus.

Narcisa calou. Ela não lhe tinha dito nada a Lucius para evitar uma reação dessa natureza, já que sabia que em realidade se dedicar às poções era o sonho de seu filho. E em vez de seguir com a conversa, decidiu dar por terminado o assunto. Bocejou fingindo cansaço.

Após dar-lhe as boas noites a sua mulher, Lucius ficou um momento mais na sala, lendo. O livro que sustentava em suas mãos levava por título "Magia negra. Como a combater." E o loiro parecia bastante interessado na leitura.

Peter Pettigrew, em sua forma de animago, permanecia escondido em uma esquina da habitação, pendente da conversa que o casal sustentava. Quando a mulher se retirou a descansar o rato respirou, aliviado. O superficial tagarelice da mulher desde sua chegada à mansão não tinha feito mais que aborrecer lhe.

"Pergunto-me que livro será esse que lê..." perguntou-se enquanto rodava seus brilhantes olhos de uma esquina a outra, alerta.

Nesse momento, Lucius bocejou e seguiu com sua leitura, até que pouco a pouco o sono o venceu. A mão que sustentava o livro foi caindo com pesada lentidão para um custado do mago enquanto o livro caía ao solo, esquecido.

Rabicho, quem não tinha perdido detalhe do ocorrido, se acercou com sigilo para o lugar onde o livro tinha caído, e começou a ler as páginas que tinha a seu alcance.

-Desmaius.

O rato caiu sobre o livro aberto, surpreendida pelo feitiço que Lucius lhe lançasse. Ao estar inconsciente, Peter Pettigrew não pôde seguir mantendo sua forma de animago, pelo que Malfoy pôde ver como o rato adiante dele se convertia no comensal conhecido como Rabicho.

Com a varinha ainda em sua mão, Lucius chamou a um elfo, quem em segundos apareceu na habitação onde Narcisa descansava.

-Perdoe senhora... –Desculpou-se o elfo. –O senhor a espera na sala. Diz que é urgente.

Narcisa Malfoy deixou a um lado o livro que lia e se apressou a chegar onde seu esposo. Não se surpreendeu ao ver a quem apontava o loiro com seu varinha.

-Severus tinha razão. –A mulher parou-se a um custado de seu esposo. –Terá que o fazer falar.

-Por desgraça não contamos com Veritaserum em casa. –O loiro tomou um punhado de pós e lançou-o à lareira. –Severus, Estás aí?

Mas após um momento mais de estar chamando a seu ex parceiro, e vendo que não tinha modo do localizar, decidiram se comunicar com Albus Dumbledore, quem respondeu através de seu lareira ao primeiro chamado.

-Temos a Rabicho. –Disse o loiro quando obtiveram resposta do diretor. –Queremos fazê-lo falar, mas não temos aqui o soro da verdade. E não podemos localizar a Severus.

-Não há problema. Tragam-no para cá, nós nos encarregaremos de lhe fornecer o soro –Depois do qual agregou. –Quanto a Severus eu me encarregarei do localizar.

Quando a cabeça de Dumbledore desapareceu entre os fogos, Lucius mandou a chamar a um elfo, quem levantou o corpo inerte do espião e lhe pôs sobre o ombro como se fosse um costal de papas. Lançou um punhado de pó e após mencionar o destino, o elfo desapareceu com seu ônus pela lareira. Momentos depois Lucius e Narcisa partiam por trás dele.

-Então, você acha que devemos estar em alerta?

-Assim é. E Harry, atua-me.

-Sinto-o...

Harry e Severus continuavam na Torre de Astronomia. O professor achava-se sentado no lugar que antes ocupasse seu aluno, de maneira que ficava recargado sobre o telescópio e Harry se tinha acomodado de costas a ele, entre suas pernas, de maneira que ambos tinham a mesma vista desde o olhador.

-Como sabes que Voldemort está próximo de atacar? –Durante todo o momento que levavam nessa posição, Severus não tinha perdido o tempo e lhe tinha passado beijando suas orelhas, sua nuca, seu pescoço e seus lábios, tantas vezes que já nem sequer levava a conta. –Tem-te estado convocando?

-Por sorte não, Harry. –Severus aproveitou que o rapaz voltou ao ver para beijar de novo. –Mas têm estado ocorrendo certas coisas que me fazem supor que a guerra está mais cerca do que qualquer se imagina.

-Que coisas têm ocorrido? –Harry fechou os olhos por enésima vez ao sentir um estremecimento causado por um pequeno mordisco em seu pescoço.

-Não posso te dizer, mas sim te vou advertir que uma pessoa próxima a nós corre um grave perigo.

Harry endireitou-se da posição na que se encontrava para ver a seu professor de frente.

-Talvez falas de algum de meus amigos? –O rapaz mostrou verdadeira preocupação. –Talvez é Ron ou Hermione?

-Não, tranquilo. Não se trata deles. –Severus desviou seus negros olhos para o horizonte, incapaz de seguir respondendo às perguntas de Harry. –Mas sim é alguém próximo.

-Não estarás falando de Draco, não é? –E ao não receber contestação-. É ele?

Severus instou a seu aluno a que voltasse ao lugar onde se achava dantes, enquanto lhe respondia.

-Sim, Harry. Mas não deves te preocupar. –O professor de poções acariciou o alborotado cabelo do jovem-. Já se estão fazendo os movimentos necessários para o proteger.

-Sabes? –Harry recargou sua cabeça no pescoço do professor, enquanto recordava-. Draco me contou de um sonho que teve ontem à noite.

-Um sonho? –O professor prestou toda sua atenção. –Que foi o que sonhou?

-Disse-me que tinha sonhado com velas negras e um círculo. Tinha homens encapuzados e ele estava no centro.

-Isso é tudo?

-Ao menos o que pôde recordar. –O rapaz suspirou no pescoço de seu professor. –Também me disse que tinha sentido muito medo.

Severus ficou calado ante o relato de Harry. Não quis o assustar, de modo que se guardou o pensamento para si.

Segundo tinha entendido, esse sonho de Draco era algo parecido à magia negra que se utilizava em certas ocasiões para consolidar uma união mágica entre um mago escuro e um mago de sangue puro. E tanto Voldemort como Draco cobriam ambos requisitos.

Severus estava seguro de que essa seria a forma em que Voldemort se uniria a Draco em caso que chegasse ao capturar, pelo que não teve duvida alguma em que o sonho de seu afilhado tinha sido premonitório.

"Terei que falar com Albus sobre isto. Se é necessário reforçaremos a vigilância sobre Draco..."

-Em que pensas? –A voz de Harry sussurrando lhe ao ouvido fazer voltar à realidade.

-Sinto-o. Perdi-me por um momento.

-Que classe de perigo corre Draco? –Harry seguiu insistindo sobre o tema-. Sabes? Voltamo-nos bons amigos, e em verdade estou preocupado por ele.

O professor de poções suspirou.

-Sinto-o, Harry. Mas isso é algo que não está em minhas mãos te contar. –Abraçou-o pela cintura enquanto brincava com seu nariz em seu cabelo. –Mas prometo-te que se é necessário que o saibas, eu mesmo me encarregarei de te informar de tudo o que ocorra.

-Prometes-me?

-Por suposto... –E ato seguido tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou com paixão.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo de seu professor da mesma maneira, ao mesmo tempo em que dava-se volta para ficar sentado sobre suas pernas de em frente a ele. As mãos do jovem vagaram pelo peito de Severus, quem estremeceu-se ao sentir que uma delas tinha traspassou a barreira da roupa, o que fez que o mago maior aprofundasse com mais força o beijo.

-Ejem... Ejem!

O tossir que ambos escutaram praticamente os fez saltar. Severus separou-se de imediato de seu aluno, quem mal teve tempo de sacar sua mão de onde a tinha metida. E entretanto faziam-se uma bagunça para pôr-se de pé sem pisar nas capas mutuamente, não consertaram na divertida mirada de seu espectador, quem não pôde menos que ocultar uma travessa sorriso por embaixo de sua longa barba.

-Enervate.

Peter Pettigrew voltou em si com lentidão. Ao princípio achou que achava-se em frente a seu mestre, mas ao recuperar-se por completo adquiriu consciência do lugar onde se encontrava. Tratou de levantar-se, mas a ponta de uma negra varinha sobre seu pescoço instou-lhe a ficar no mesmo lugar.

-Lucius, Severus... traidores. –Rabicho dirigiu com desprezo sua mirada de um ao outro enquanto pronunciava estas palavras. –Quando o mestre se inteire...

-Não fales de traidores, Rabicho. –Albus interveio. –E também não se inteirará Voldemort, disso nos encarregaremos nós.

E ato seguido, Lucius levantou com pouca delicadeza o insignificante corpo do animago e obrigou-o a ficar quieto, enquanto Severus acercava-se a ele com um pequeno copo com um líquido transparente que o traidor reconheceu em seguida como Veritaserum.

-Não te atrevas a... glup! –Severus aproveitou que Rabicho abriu a boca para lhe esvaziar o conteúdo de um sozinho golpe.

-Não pensei que fosse tão estúpido. –O professor de poções cedeu seu lugar ao Diretor.

-Peter... Escutas-me?

-Perfeitamente. –Respondeu o aludido de forma automática.

-Tenho muitas perguntas que te fazer. De modo que quero que respondas. –O diretor se aclarou a garganta antes de começar. –Que estavas fazendo na mansão dos Malfoy?

-Estava espiando a Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

-Por que motivo o fazias?

-Fui enviado por meu mestre.

-Por que motivo foste enviado por teu mestre? –Os presentes lançaram um longo suspiro, pelo que o idoso se prometeu que as seguintes perguntas seriam mais extensas.

-Fui enviado porque meu senhor tem dúvidas sobre a fidelidade dos Malfoy.

-Que motivos te deu de suas dúvidas, e daí era o que esperava que averiguaras?

-Ele pensa que Narcisa Malfoy está influindo em suas decisões. E quer que averigue se é assim, ou se os dois estão em conspiração para desobedecer lhe.

-Tinha alguém mais com vocês? De que falavam?

-Quando falamos não tinha ninguém mais. Mas quando ia chegando vi que McEwan se retirava.

-Como soubeste que era McEwan? –Interveio Severus-. Talvez não trazia máscara?

-Sim trazia. Mas pude reconhecer sua voz chilena.

-Isso quer dizer que quando chegou, eles ainda falavam. –O diretor esfregou-se as mãos, pronto para outra banda de perguntas. –Escutaste que McEwan falava com teu senhor? De que falavam?

-Não soube de que falavam. Mas atingi a escutar as palavras Ministério e espião.

-McEwan é um espião de Voldemort no Ministério. –Severus dirigiu-se para o Diretor. –Mas não me surpreenderia que tivesse outros espiões.

-Que interesse pode ter Voldemort com os assuntos do Ministério? –Albus se riscou sua longa barba, pensativo, para depois dirigir-se aos Malfoy. –Talvez suspeitaria de seus planos de amparar legalmente a Draco?

-Não o creio. –Narcisa Malfoy interveio. –Lucius e eu não falamos nunca desse assunto, até esta amanhã.

-Peter, Saístes em algum momento da Mansão enquanto espiavas aos Malfoy? E se assim foi, A onde te dirigiste?

-Não. Não saí a nenhum lugar.

-Há algum outro espião para os Malfoy na Mansão, ou em algum outro lugar?

-Na Mansão só estava eu. Mas meu senhor disse-me que outros informantes os seguiriam quando saíssem.

-Então Voldemort deve saber que estivemos aqui. –A Sra. Malfoy retorceu-se as mãos, nervosa.

-Mas não sabe da chegada de Severus por nossa lareira, nem de nossas saídas pelo mesmo meio. –Lucius tomou a mão de sua esposa para tranquilizá-la. –Ademais, não sabe o motivo de nossas visitas. Pode pensar que só fomos a ver a Draco.

-Quanto tempo levas espiando aos Malfoy? –Perguntou o Diretor.

-Desde esta amanhã.

-Bem, agora sabemos que Voldemort não está inteirado de nada do que ocorreu na Mansão. Peter, Quais foram as ordens específicas que te deu?

-Estaria com os Malfoy desde o amanhecer até o anoitecer, quando se dormissem. Então me apresentaria ante o Lord para lhe render meus relatórios. Após isso regressaria à mansão, antes de que eles acordassem.

-Isso significa que Voldemort deve estar o esperando nestes momentos. –Severus passeou-se de um lado a outro. –Seguro que se demora um pouco mais o convocará por meio da Marca.

-Esse será seu problema, não nosso.

-Não o creias, Lucius. Se não acha a seu informante se dirigirá diretamente à fonte.

Ambos Malfoy guardaram silêncio ante o último comentário de Severus.

-Voltando ao do Ministério... –Albus Dumbledore interveio. –Severus, Conheces a alguém aparte de McEwan, que possa ser um espião?

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos. Depois moveu sua cabeça em sinal de negação.

-Não. –Foi também a resposta de Pettigrew quando o Diretor lhe fez a mesma pergunta.

-Talvez deveríamos tomar nossas precauções. –O Diretor acercou-se a sua Ave Fénix, para verificar que estivesse dormindo tranquila-. Precisamos averiguar que assunto se traz Voldemort com o Ministério.

Após assegurar-se que a ave estivesse bem, regressou a seu lugar em frente a Peter.

-Severus, que não te surpreenda se te convoca um destes dias. –E ante a mirada de estranheza dos Malfoy. –Quererá averiguar que vieram a fazer vocês aqui.

-Devemos pôr-nos de acordo todos, já que pode ser que os chame a vocês também. –Severus rodeou a Rabicho, enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. –Se pergunta-me, lhe direi que quiseram ver a Draco sozinhos, mas que o Diretor lhes proibiu devido ao novo regulamento. Já sabem, o das visitas.

-Assim se fará verossímil minha versão de que não tenho podido ter contato com ele. –Lucius voltou a ver a Severus. –Como evitarás que leia tua mente e o descubra tudo?

-Não te preocupes por isso. Domino a Oclumência.

-Já vejo.

Lucius Malfoy compreendeu então, que o verdadeiro trabalho de Severus como espião estava do lado da Luz, e não de Voldemort, como ele mesmo cria. Apreciou em seu interior a situação, já que isso lhe garantia o bem-estar de seu filho. Nesse momento, mais que nunca, agradeceu a sua esposa a ideia do deixar baixo seu custodia.

-O verdadeiro problema... –O diretor interrompeu os pensamentos do loiro-. Será quando os chame a vocês, já que, como me disse a Sra. Malfoy, não dominam essa habilidade.

Todos guardaram silêncio uns instantes, até que Severus falou.

-Poderiam depositar suas lembranças mais comprometedores em um penseira. Assim, quando Voldemort leia suas mentes, não poderá obter muito proveito. –Todos assentiram ante a ideia do professor de poções. –Albus, está reagindo.

Peter Pettigrew moveu-se enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado a outro, surpreendido. Quando pôde enfocar sua vista se encontrou com quatro pares de olhos que o observavam com ressentimento.

-Não deveram fazer isso... glup! –O comensal conhecido como Rabicho, voltou a ficar em trance baixo os efeitos da poção que Severus voltou a lhe fornecer.

-Estúpido, Escutas-me?

-Perfeitamente.

-Que farás quanto te libertemos? –Os três voltaram a ver a Severus, incrédulos, mas ele lhes fez um sinal de que não se preocupassem.

-Irei ver a meu mestre. E lhe contarei a verdade.

-Que lhe contarás? –Os outros três olhavam-no, preocupados.

-Lhe contarei que Lucius e tu são uns traidores. Também lhe falarei sobre o que eles falaram na Mansão. E também...

-Estás consciente que se Voldemort se dá conta que foste descoberto, se molestará muito contigo?

-Sim.

O professor de poções passeou-se adiante do comensal, analisando-o.

-Sabes que lhe falhaste, Verdade? e acho que sabes muito bem o que lhe ocorre a quem lhe falham...

Peter Pettigrew não disse nada. Então Albus tomou o lugar de Severus em frente o rato.

-Peter, és um fugitivo da justiça. Tens sido perseguido por assassinar a todas as pessoas pelas que inculparam a Sirius Black. –O Diretor fez uma pausa, esperando que sua ouvinte assimilasse o que dizia. –Sabes que com muito gosto te enviaria a Azkaban?

-Sim, sei-o.

-Então... –Severus Snape falou de novo. –Tens duas opções. A primeira, entregar à justiça, para que sejas julgado por teus crimes, com pena de passar o resto de tua vida na prisão ou... apresentar-te ante Voldemort, para que após que te torture, te amaldiçoe e te volte a torturar, te mate no meio do mais cruel das dores.

-Não podemos o deixar ir. –Narcisa Malfoy interveio, pálida em extremo. –Lhe contará tudo...

-Não te preocupes, Narcisa. –O diretor tratou de tranquilizá-la. –Severus não tem nenhuma intenção de deixar ir. Não é assim, Severus?

-Verdadeiro. Mas... –O professor de poções acercou-se a Albus. –Também não podemos enviá-lo a Azkaban com tudo o que sabe. Falaria e então nos descobriria não só ante Voldemort, senão ante qualquer.

-Não há nada de que se preocupar. Apagarei sua memória de todo o que recorde desde esta amanhã, de maneira que não poderá dizer em absoluto nada do acontecido na Mansão e aqui. –O idoso de longa barba consultou seu relógio. –São mais das três da manhã. O melhor que podemos fazer é nos retirar a descansar. Amanhã muito cedo avisarei ao Ministério para que vinham por ele. Enquanto, o manterei inconsciente e baixo rigorosa custodia, para que não represente perigo algum.

-Como manejarás isto ante os meios?

-Falarei manhã a primeira hora com o editor do Profeta. Mudarei um pouco a versão dos fatos para não os envolver a vocês. –Voltou a ver a Rabicho-. Dantes de que passe de novo o efeito, Alguém quisesse lhe fazer alguma outra pergunta?

-Sim, eu. –O professor de poções plantou-se ante Pettigrew-. Escuta, quero que me respondas uma pergunta, e quero que o contes tudo com luxo de detalhes. Verdade que vocês foram os que rechearam os pescados com picante para que quando eu os lançasse ao lago o Lula gigante se voltasse louco?

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados um junto ao outro no sofá da Sala Comunal. Estavam a ponto de despedir-se quando o retrato se abriu deixando entrar a Harry.

-Harry? –Ron olhou-o, surpreendido-. Pensávamos que já estarias dormindo, como todos os demais.

-Já são quase as duas da manhã. –Hermione deixou seu lugar ao lado de seu noivo para saudar ao moreno-. Onde estavas?

-Fui a dar um passeio. –O rapaz permaneceu de pé em frente a eles. –Não podia dormir.

-Mas... –Hermione ia dizer algo mais quando lhe pareceu ver, quase escondida entre a teia da camisa de seu amigo, o que parecia ser uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço. Olhou-o aos olhos, perspicaz.

Ante a mirada de sua amiga, o moreno desviou a sua. E após desculpar-se com eles por não poder ficar a falar, se dirigiu para o dormitório.

-Não o notaste algo raro? –O ruivo não decolou a vista de seu amigo até que teve desaparecido. –Algo bem como... agitado.

-Com segurança está cansado. –Hermione acercou-se a seu noivo e deu-lhe um beijo. –Eu também o estou, de modo que me retiro.

-Sairemos a passear manhã?

-Por suposto. –Enquanto subia os degraus que conduziam ao dormitório. –Após café da manhã.

Ron ficou um momento mais na Sala Comunal, pensando na estranha atitude de seu colega.

Desde que tinha-se feito noivo de Hermione, o rapaz tinha estado observando detidamente a forma em que sua noiva analisava às pessoas que se encontravam perto. Foi bem como aprendeu a distinguir quando o estado de ânimo de seus colegas era alegre ou triste, ou como no caso de seu melhor amigo, errante.

Assim foi como desde fazia algum tempo o tinha vindo notando. Harry atuava às vezes muito estranho. Só bastava com o observar um momento para se dar conta de seu estado de ânimo. E ainda que ninguém lhe imaginasse, tinha descoberto que suas atitudes e mudanças de humor em general ocorriam quando uma pessoa em particular estava perto. Ou quando se falava dela.

"Acho que já vai sendo hora de que Harry se sincero comigo, como eu o fiz com ele. Não quero que pense em nenhum momento que não sou capaz do compreender."

E com estes pensamentos subiu com rapidez os degraus que o conduziam a seu dormitório. Quando chegou se dirigiu para a cama de Harry. Estava deitado e coberto com as cobertas, tinha os olhos fechados, mas Ron negou-se a achar que estivesse dormido.

-Harry... –O ruivo sussurrou ao ouvido de seu colega. –Sei que estás acordado, devemos falar.

Mas não recebeu resposta.

O rapaz não se deu por vencido e se sentou junto a ele. Acercou de novo seus lábios a seu ouvido e seguiu falando-lhe.

-Não sei onde estiveste, e também não o que fazias, mas acho que sei ao menos em quem pensavas...

As últimas palavras pronunciadas por Ron surtiram efeito, pois as duas esmeraldas que o rapaz tinha por olhos se abriram de imediato.

-Sabia-o!

-Silêncio... –O moreno tampou lhe a boca. –Vais acordar a todo mundo.

-Sinto-o... –O ruivo acomodou-se na cama junto a seu amigo, quem teve que fazer a um lado para que ambos coubessem. –E ? Vais contar-me o?

-Contar-te? –Harry fez-se o louco. –Que teria que te contar?

-Vamos, Harry, Talvez achas que estou cego? Achas que não me dou conta da forma em que o olhas?

-Hermione disse-te, Verdade? –Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre uma de suas mãos enquanto olhava a seu amigo.

-Hermione? –O ruivo se ressentiu-. Estás-me dizendo que já lhe contaste coisas a ela que a mim não me contaste?

-Não, Ron. Bom... algo assim. –O moreno mudou sua posição para ficar deitado bruços, com as mãos embaixo de seu queixo. –Ela se deu conta. E já a conheces, quando quer se inteirar de algo...

-E bem? Vais contar-me o ou não?

O rapaz de olhos verdes suspirou. Sabia que se ficava calado era capaz de que lhes amanhecesse, e a dizer verdade, estava muito cansado.

-Está bem, Ron. Mas a verdade não há muito que contar. –Olhou-o com sagacidade. –Ademais, não me disseste de quem estamos falando.

-Vamos, Harry, Tenho que mencionar seu nome?

-Como sei que não é só um truque teu para que fale?

Ron não pôde evitar sorrir ante a sagacidade de seu melhor amigo.

-Sabes? Acho que já te juntaste muito com ele. Se até estás-te voltando igual de agudo e desconfiado.

-Ron... Dás-te conta de que estamos falando de um varão? Isto é... –O moreno duvidou um momento. –Não te importas com o fato de que seja...?

-Gay? –O ruivo encolheu-se de ombros em um gesto que indicava que não se importava em absoluto. –É meu melhor amigo, quase como um irmão. Isso tem mais importância para mim que qualquer outra coisa. Ademais, eu sempre o soube.

-Como? –Harry endereçou-se de sua posição e ficou vendo de em frente a seu amigo. –Não recordo te ter dito nunca.

-Não foi necessário. Bastou-me com uns comentários que me fizeste.

-Com uns...? –Harry estava a cada vez mais intrigado. –Que comentários?

-Bom, uma vez comentaste-me que... –O ruivo pôs-se colorado. –Oliver Wood tinha uns olhos muito bonitos.

-Isso disse? –Agora foi o turno de Harry de se pôr vermelho. –Não o recordo.

-Claro que não. Foi durante uma visita a Hogsmeade, e paramos em três vassouras. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas fez um esforço para seguir recordando. –Também me disseste que não eram tão bonitos como os do professor Snape. Eu não podia achar que me estivesses dizendo isso. E passei-te porque tinhas alguns copos de rum de groselha a mais. Mas estou seguro que de ter estado em teus cinco sentidos o tivesses pensado duas vezes dantes de dizer semelhantes disparates.

-Sabes uma coisa, Ron? –Harry sentou-se, enquanto recargava suas costas contra a cabeceira. –Agora estou em cinco sentidos. E deixa-me dizer-te que não tenho conhecido outros olhos mais belos que os do professor Snape.

-Não sei porque, mas tinha o pressentimento de que me dirias algo como isso. –Ron acomodou-se na cama da mesma forma em que Harry o fizesse. –Com exatidão, que é o que sentes por ele?

-Amo-o.

O ruivo se rascou a cabeça, desconcertado.

-E não pôde ter sido outro? Não sei... Lupin, talvez?

-Ron...

-Ou o mesmo Wood?

-Ron...

-É que... não o sei... o professor Snape...

-Ron!

-Já, já... está bem. –O ruivo cruzou-se de braços. –Caracoles. Olha que dizer que tem olhos belos. Só falta que digas que é a ternura personificada...

-Isso também. –O moreno lançou um longo suspiro. –Ademais, é maravilhoso beijando...

-...!

-Vamos, Severus. Isso foi faz vinte anos, Não poderias o esquecer já?

-Não, Albus. Não é algo que se esqueça com facilidade. –O ex pupilo enfrentou a seu ex professor. –Ou talvez já esqueceste que por essa travessura mal passei em uma semana inteira aventando pescado fresco ao animal para que voltasse a confiar no que a gente lhe dava? Sabes que até o dia de hoje detesto o cheiro do pescado cru? E ainda te ris? Se agora que o recordo, tu foste quem me impôs esse castigo...

-Já, já... –O idoso tentava deixar de rir, em vão. –Não esqueças que eu também fui enganado. Esses marotos sim que lhes arranjavam para sair airosos de seus travessuras. Ah, que tempos aqueles...

-Não me recordes, Albus. –O ex comensal suspirou. –Foi uma das épocas mais terríveis de minha vida.

Severus se recargou na parede junto à lareira. A só lembrança de tudo o que viveu nesses desagradáveis anos ainda lastimava sua alma e seu coração, no ponto de sentir que todo seu ser voltava a se encher de uma intensa amargura.

Albus levantou-se de seu assento e acercou-se com lentidão ao homem recargado na parede, cuja vidrosa mirada perdia-se na busca de coisas invisíveis através do fogo que crepitava, como se buscasse que os fogos pudessem converter em cinzas todas essas lembranças que tanto o atormentavam.

-Lamento-o, Severus... –O idoso posou com macieza uma mão no ombro de quem amava como a um filho. –Perdoa se tudo isto não fez mais que acordar essas lembranças que tanto te empenhaste em enterrar.

-Tentei-o, Albus. –O homem vestido de negro apertou os punhos com força, enquanto os estrelava contra a parede com tanta fúria que suas juntas começaram a sangrar. –Diabos! Sabes que tenho tentado esquecer! Sabes que a cada dia que tem passado desde que me deste aquela oportunidade não tenho feito mais que tratar de percorrer passo a passo o caminho que me leve à redenção!

O atormentado homem ocultou seu rosto entre suas mãos, enquanto umas pequenas gotas de sangue manavam delas, manchando o andar sobre o que se encontrava parado.

-Mas a cada vez que dou um passo... algo ocorre que faz que retroceda tudo o que já tenho andado. E... meu ser volta a encher-se de amargura e ressentimento. E quanto mais me esforço por avançar, mais sinto que retrocedo. Albus, eu já não posso mais... sinto que as forças se me estão acabando.

Severus voltou seu rosto para olhar de cheio àquele homem que era como um pai para ele. E sentiu-se miserável ao ver que os sempre brilhantes e alegres olhos como o mesmo mar, derramavam lágrimas que se deslizavam com lentidão sobre as bochechas do idoso mago.

-Olha-te Albus... –Severus secou com uma de suas trémulas mãos uma das tantas lágrimas do velho. –Tu é a única pessoa que em realidade se preocupou por mim. Tu tens sido quem me ensinou o caminho do bem. Sei que minha vida seria pior que o lixo de não ter recebido tua ajuda quando mais te precisei. E olha como te pago... fazendo-te chorar. E agora me olha a mim. –Severus passou suas pálidas mãos sobre seus secos olhos. –Estou vazio por dentro. Tão seco que não posso ser capaz de chorar, quando precisamente em um mesmo dia, tenho visto se derramar as lágrimas das três pessoas que mais amo neste mundo.

Albus Dumbledore tomou entre as suas as mãos de seu protegido. E enquanto acariciava-as com ternura conjurou um feitiço que as sanou de imediato.

-Sabes, Severus? –O mago maior tomou o rosto do professor entre suas mãos. –Oxalá bem como pude curar as feridas de tuas mãos, pudesse curar também as feridas de teu coração. Mas por desgraça não é assim. E crê-me quando te digo que, no momento em que mais afundado te sintas, sempre terá alguém junto a ti, para te ajudar a sair a flutue.

-Estarás sempre comigo?

-Estarei sempre contigo, Severus. –E o idoso acrescentou. –Ademais, tens a teu afilhado que te adora. E... se meu coração não me engana, há um jovem Gryffindor de olhos verdes que acho que também faria qualquer coisa por ti...

Severus Snape olhou-o, ruborizado por completo.

-Albus, o que viste na Torre...

-O que vi na Torre foi uma maravilhosa mostra do que duas pessoas maravilhosas como vocês podem ser capazes de fazer se estão juntas. –Albus palmeou as costas de Severus, em um amigável gesto. –Sabes ? Já me estava perguntando por que se estavam demorando tanto...

-Escuta... –Severus tomou uma pluma de Fawkes, que se encontrava na mesa do Diretor. –Não temos... isto é, só o tenho beijado. Não quero que penses que...

-Sei-o, Severus. –O idoso olhou-o, divertido. –Talvez achas que não me inteiro de todo o que passa em meu Colégio? Mas diga me uma coisa... Já lhe disseste que o amas? –Severus guardou silêncio ante a pergunta do idoso. –Não, pelo que vejo.

-Amo-o, Albus. É só que... –Severus titubeou. –Acho que ele não se merece que o ate a mim. Isto é, a alguém como eu.

-Não achas que isso é algo que deve decidir ele? –Albus Dumbledore olhou com firmeza aos olhos de seu amigo. E depois agregou.

-A ninguém se lhe diz o que deve ou não fazer. Essa é a essência do livre arbítrio do que os seres humanos tanto nos jatamos. O coração de Harry elegeu-te a ti, e teu coração o elegeu a ele. Ninguém tem direito a obrigar a ninguém a permanecer a seu lado. Mas acho que também não devemos negar-nos a liberdade de amar e ser amados, com todos nossos defeitos e todas nossas virtudes. Harry viu algo em ti que o fez te amar. Bem como tu descobriste nele a razão para o amar.

Severus baixou o rosto, pensativo. Tratando de assimilar todas e a cada uma das palavras que seu mentor lhe dizia.

-Não vou dizer o que deves ou não fazer, Severus, essa é só decisão tua. Mas ao menos peço-te que tomes em conta o que te digo. Não deixes passar a oportunidade de amar e te deixar amar. Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti.

De regresso às masmorras, Severus Snape recordava a cada uma das palavras que seu velho amigo lhe dissesse. E enquanto preparava-se para dormir, dirigiu seu pensamento para a que agora considerava sua maior razão para não se dar por vencido.

Uns verdes olhos como esmeraldas e uns lábios vermelhos e doces, como cerejas, foram as imagens que, junto com as sábias palavras de seu melhor amigo e mestre, Severus guardou no mais profundo de seu coração.

"Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti."

_**Continuará. **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Destinos marcados. **_

**Notas: Agradeço muitíssimo o que sigam o curso da história. Asseguro-lhes que conforme avancem os capítulos se porá mais interessante. **

**Por outro lado quisesse pedir-lhes um grande favor. Para o seguinte capítulo preciso saber um dado que até o dia de hoje ignoro. De casualidade alguém sabe de que cor tem os olhos Oliver Wood? Lhe estarei eternamente agradecida à(s) pessoas(s) que possam me dizer. No caso em que não tenha um acordo sobre a cor de seus olhos, terei que me inventar. Espero que não seja necessário. **

**Por verdadeiro, esta é um esclarecimento que esqueci fazer no capítulo anterior. Sei que Oliver é dois anos maior que Harry, pelo que se supõe que deveu graduação dois anos antes. Tive que mudar a idade a um ano menos para poder o adaptar à trama da história. **

**Graças a todos os que têm seguido o fic, e obrigado também por seus reviews. Até a próxima. **

**Besitos **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Interessante ponto de vista Kinomoto, nem eu lembro de cor são os olhos de Oliver! Merlin devo ler os livros de novo? :O**

**Espero comentários!**


	5. Destinos Marcados Parte I

**V**

**Destinos marcados.**

**Primeira Parte**

Os tênues raios de sol do novo dia se filtraram através da janela do dormitório onde Harry descansava. Os verdes olhos abriram-se pouco a pouco ao sentir a pulsante moléstia da luz sobre suas sensíveis pálpebras fechadas.

Lançou um prolongado bocejo enquanto sentava-se na orla da cama, mareado ainda pelos restos do sono de tão poucas horas que tinha podido desfrutar. Talhou-se os olhos com força para terminar de espantar os rastros da modorra e levantou-se para dirigir ao banho.

Olhou-se uns momentos no espelho enquanto deixava que a água da regadeira terminasse de se temperar. Sentia uma estranha alegria, dessas das que têm sido tão intensas, que ainda após muito tempo das ter experimentado, deixam uma sensação de cócegas na barriga.

Franziu o cenho tratando de recordar a que podia se dever semelhante sensação de felicidade. De repente creu notar uma estranha marca em seu pescoço, que não tinha visto no dia anterior. Meio cego, pois não tinha postos as lentes, teve que colar o nariz no espelho para poder distinguir com clareza de que se tratava.

Um intenso rubor cobriu suas facções quando soube que coisa era, e em forma automática as lembranças da noite anterior se aglomerou em sua mente. Um enorme sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do jovem de cabelos alborotados ao recordar os momentos passados na Torre de Astronomia com seu professor de poções.

Meteu-se à banheira, e enquanto deixava que a água quente entibiara seu corpo se pôs a recordar, uma a uma, as coisas que sucederam. O jovem de olhos verdes jamais se imaginou que sua noite terminaria dessa forma, compartilhando um beijo mais que apaixonado com o homem que amava, e sua mão metida entre suas roupas, acariciando o suave peito de seu professor.

Riu de maneira tonta, ao recordar também a forma em que tinham sido interrompidos. Professor e aluno não achavam onde meter seu rosto quando viram ao Diretor em frente a eles, ao que parece bastante pasmado como para pronunciar palavra alguma.

Após que ao fim tinham podido desenredar se e se pôr de pé, ambos se tinham parado em frente ao idoso, e antes de que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, Albus Dumbledore se tinha desculpado por lhes ter interrompido, mas tinha que tratar algo muito importante com Severus. Pelo que após dar as boas noites ao rapaz tinha permitido que este se marchasse a sua Torre demasiado confundido pela reação de seu Diretor.

"Que lhe terá dito a Severus?"

-Severus... –Ainda a menção do nome de seu professor lhe fazia sentir cócegas. Parecia-lhe tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Era como se estivesse tratando a alguém que conhecesse de toda a vida, mas após não lhe ter visto durante muitos anos.

Terminou de banhar se e se enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Dirigiu-se a seu dormitório e sacou a roupa que se poria esse dia.

-Bons dias, Harry.

-Bons dias, Ron. –Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver a Ron vestido e pronto para baixar à Sala Comunal, pois quando se levantou o ruivo ainda seguia dormindo. –Mas... Como?

-Demoraste-te tanto no banho que achei que já nunca sairias. –O rapaz de olhos cinzas olhou-o com astúcia. –Que tanto era o que fazias?

-Nada que tua mente atarracada pense. –Harry colocou-se a roupa interior e depois as meias. Era estranho, mas desde que eles dois se conhecessem sempre se vestiam adiante do outro sem sentir nenhuma classe de vergonha, coisa que não ocorria com o resto de seus colegas.

-Que isso que tens aí?

-Que coisa?– O rapaz olhou-se a si mesmo, sem se encontrar nada estranho. –Onde?

-No pescoço. –Harry tratou de pôr-se a t-shirt a toda pressa, mas tarde. O ruivo tinha-se dado conta. –Mas... Que não é um...?

-Deixa. –Harry retirou a mão de seu colega, a qual se dirigia para a marca.

-Vá... esse homem sim que é agressivo. –Seu amigo começou a rir-se. –Já sei porque te demoraste tanto. Severus... ah... Severus.

-Ron! –O rapaz de verdes olhos não achava como aplacar a seu colega. –Não fiz nada do que pensas.

-Ah, não? –Rum sentou-se na orla da cama enquanto cruzava os braços. –Eu te escutei mencionar seu nome.

-Estavas-me espiando?

-Por suposto que não! –O ruivo mostrou-se ofendido. –Eu jamais faria uma coisa como essa.

-Então Como sabes...?

-Meti-me à banheira do lado. Ouvi-te quando passava, por acaso.

-Vejo... –O moreno terminou de pôr-se a camisa. –Mas não fiz nada do que pensas. Só recordava...

-Sim, sim, como digas...

Ron esperou a que Harry terminasse de se vestir, e após importunar outro momento mais, se dispuseram a baixar à Sala, onde Hermione já os estava esperando.

-Vá, achei que nunca baixariam. –A rapariga deixou a um lado o livro que lia. –Estava a ponto de ir-me sozinha ao salão.

-Sinto-o muito, Hermione. –Harry adiantou-se para o retrato. –Foi por minha culpa.

-Levantaste-te tarde, Harry?

-Não. –Respondeu o ruivo. –Demorou-se muito no banho.

-Já deixa isso, Ron. –Harry começou a pôr-se vermelho.

-Mas se não estou dizendo nada.

-Pode-se saber de que falam?

-Bons dias, Severus. Como amanheceste?

-Bons dias, Albus. Bem, obrigado.

O professor de poções sentou-se em seu lugar habitual no Grande Salão. E depois de dar um longo sorvo de seu café dirigiu-se para o Diretor.

-Chamaste aos do Ministério?

-Assim é, Severus. –O idoso percorreu o comedor com a vista. –Chegaram pouco antes do amanhecer.

-Então, Já está preso em Azkaban?

-Ainda não. –Albus Dumbledore entrelaçou suas mãos baixo sua barba enquanto colocava seus cotovelos sobre a mesa. –Nestes momentos devem estar em julgamento. Se meus cálculos não me falham no mais tardar a meio dia estará em Azkaban.

-Achas que vão chamar a testemunhas?

-Ao único que chamariam em um momento dado, seria a Sirius. –O idoso olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, onde observou que Harry ainda não chegava. –Não esqueças que foi a ele a quem se lhe envolveu de maneira injusta em tudo.

-E já que foi declarado inocente e seu nome limpo, seu depoimento será de grande peso para condená-lo.

-Exato. Severus... Achas que seria conveniente dizer-lhe antes de que se inteire pelos meios?

-A quem? –O professor voltou para onde a vista do diretor assinalava. Harry ia entrando nesses momentos.- Acho que seria o mais conveniente. Por verdadeiro, Que foi o que arranjaste com O Profeta?

O diretor acomodou-se em seu assento enquanto levantava sua caneca de chá.

-Já te inteirarás, Severus. Pelo cedo deixa-me dizer-te que tive que tergiversar alguns fatos. Por verdadeiro, pedi-lhe ao editor que publicasse o artigo até amanhã.

-Por que?

-Porque não é conveniente que Voldemort se inteire de nada, até que Rabicho se encontre em Azkaban. Isso reduziria as probabilidades de tentar um escape.

-Entendo. –O professor tomou uma cereja do pote e levou-lhe à boca. "Os lábios de Harry sabem melhor." Pensou enquanto olhava-o com firmeza.

Ao longe, o Gryffindor de repente sentiu uma mirada sobre sua pessoa. E voltou para a mesa do diretor, a seu lado Severus observava-o com intensidade. O rapaz não pôde evitar ruborizar se ante o ardor de sua mirada.

-Céus, Harry. Pareces um tomate maduro. –Ron, que não tinha perdido detalhe do ocorrido não pôde evitar o incomodar. –Tenta não te cair, não vá ser que reverentes como um.

-Já basta, Ron. –Voltou a ver a seus colegas, para ver se alguém mais se tinha dado conta. –Sabes que lhe passa a Neville?

-Não o sei, Harry. –Ron tomou um troço de crepitante e meteu-lhe à boca. –Desde que chegamos notei-o assim.

De fato, qualquer um que estivesse a uma curta distância de Neville Longbottom, se daria conta de que o bochechudo rapaz estava tão pálido e desfigurado, que parecia que em qualquer momento colapsaria.

Harry dirigiu-se para seu colega, tratando de ser discreto.

-Neville... –O rapaz levantou sua apagada mirada para quem chamava-lhe. –Sentes-te bem?

Mas em vez de responder-lhe, Neville só se encolheu de ombros, para depois seguir brincando com a comida.

-O que passa é que... –Seamus Finnigan, quem estava sentado junto a ele, respondeu por seu afligido colega. –Encontra-se assim pelo exame de hoje.

À menção do assunto, Longbottom não pôde evitar um profundo escalafrio, que não passou desapercebido para o resto de seus colegas.

-É verdade... –Harry piscou um par de vezes, assentindo. –Hoje temos o exame de poções com Seve... o professor Snape.

-Exato. –Seamus passou sua mão pelo cabelo revolto de seu colega ao lado, tratando de tranquilizá-lo. –E já sabem o que sucede quando Neville tem que apresentar um exame com ele.

-Neville... –Hermione, quem até o momento só se tinha concretado a escutar, decidiu intervir. –Não tens porque te preocupar. Pensa que é o último exame que apresentas com ele. Trata de dominar teu medo e repete-o. "É meu último exame com ele".

O assustado rapaz tomou ar e dispôs-se a seguir o conselho de sua colega.

-É meu último exame com ele...

-Isso é. –Seamus aplaudiu lhe, emocionado. –Repete-o outra vez.

-É meu último exame com ele.

-Exato. –Ron também tratou do animar. –Outra vez.

-É meu último exame com ele!

-Sim...!

Albus Dumbledore e o resto dos professores voltaram para a mesa de Gryffindor para identificar aos berros.

-Basta, basta. –Hermione teve que os tranquilizar. –Acho que com isso é suficiente. Neville, Sente-te melhor agora?

-Acho que sim. –O rapaz suspirou, já mais acalmado, a cor voltando pouco a pouco a seu rosto. -Obrigado rapazes.

-De nada, Neville. Para isso são os amigos. Ou não?

-Por suposto. –Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

-E para demonstrar que já não há nada de que se preocupar, façamos um pequeno experimento. –Seamus tomou um copo vazio de um colega e pô-la adiante de Neville, quem olhou-o intrigado. Depois tomou outro copo e depois de enchê-la com água entregou-lhe a seu estranhado amigo.

-Isto é o que faremos. –Seamus olhou a seu colega, assegurando-se que tivesse toda sua atenção. –Quero que fecham os olhos por um momento e penses que o lugar onde agora te encontras é o laboratório de poções.

O rapaz assentiu.

-Bem. Agora imagina que estamos apresentando o exame e que isto... –Assinalando a copo vazio. –É teu caldeirão. E esta... –Assinalando o copo cheio. –É o ingrediente para elaborar uma poção. Compreendes?

-Acho que sim.

-Bem. Agora... –Seamus tomou a mão de seu colega, ocupada com o copo cheio, e dirigiu-a sobre o copo vazio. –Imagina que tens que verter com muita delicadeza o ingrediente da poção dentro do caldeirão. Pelo que deves ter muito cuidado de que não se te escape uma sozinha gota. De acordo?

-De acordo.

-Não esqueças que terás ao professor Snape por trás de ti em qualquer momento. Deves estar alerta. Fato?

-Fato.

-Adiante.

A estas alturas, a maior parte da mesa estava pendente do que ocorria. Pelo que se tinha formado um círculo ao redor dos rapazes, quem esperavam que Neville começasse.

O rapaz tomou ar várias vezes e dispôs-se a verter o líquido dentro do copo. Fazia-o com o maior dos cuidados. Todos guardaram silêncio ao ver o estado de concentração no que o moreno se encontrava.

-Longbottom!

A voz de Seamus Finnigan, imitando à perfeição a voz de seu professor de poções, fez que o pobre rapaz saltasse de seu lugar, assustado, enquanto o copo que sustentava lhe soltava das mãos, fazendo que a água se esparramara por todos lados.

Todos os presentes lançaram um longo suspiro de decepção, enquanto Hermione tratava de tranquilizar a Neville lhe oferecendo um copo com água, que o rapaz se bebeu de um gole.

-Desastre total... –Augurou Seamus Finnigan, resignado, enquanto todos os demais ocupavam de nova conta seu lugar.

Enquanto, na mesa dos professores, Severus Snape tinha levantado a vista, assombrado. Ao que parece tinha escutado sua própria voz em alguma parte do Grande Salão.

Os alunos de sétimo da Casa de Hufflepuff saíam pouco a pouco do aula de Defesa, onde o professor Lupin acabava de lhes aplicar seu exame final. Enquanto o salão esvaziava-se, o licántropo concentrava-se em tratar de imaginar qual tinha sido a verdadeira razão da visita dos Malfoy no dia anterior.

"Estou seguro que a assinatura dos documentos que assinalam a Severus como tutor do rapaz é só a ponta do iceberg. Acho que Lucius deveu ter uma razão muito importante para fazer algo como isso. Não o sei. Tenho a impressão de que estava algo... desesperado. Estará em problemas?"

-Professor Lupin...

-Sim, senhorita Olsen?

-Perdoe meu atrevimento, professor mas... –A rapariga encontrava-se algo ruborizada. –Perguntava-me se de casualidade gostaria de sair a jantar este fim de semana.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, mostrando-se surpreendido.

-Jantar? Com você?

-Sim, professor.

-Eh... pois verá, senhorita Olsen... –Remus não achava a forma de se negar. –O que passa é que... não acostumo sair com meus estudantes.

A rapariga esboçou um travesso sorriso.

-Pois por isso não se preocupe, professor. –Acercou-se com lentidão ao licántropo, quem teve que retroceder um passo. –Não esqueça que a partir do domingo eu já não serei sua aluna.

-Pois... isso é verdade, mas...

-Que lhe parece se o pensa? –A rapariga deu-se a média volta e dispôs-se a sair. –No sábado, na graduação esperarei sua resposta. Que tenha bom dia.

E saiu do aula de Defesa, deixando a seu professor sem palavras. Tiveram que passar alguns momentos para que o licántropo se recuperasse da surpresa. Se rascou a cabeça, pensativo.

"Céus, essa rapariga deveria ter ido a Slytherin. Não se terá equivocado o chapéu Seletor?"

-De modo que passas-te conquistando alunas em teus momentos de lazer. –Sirius Black encontrava-se de pé apoiado na ombreira, enquanto olhava-o de forma divertida. –E parecias bastante serio eh, pícaro...

Remus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de passar por alto o comentário de seu amigo. Acercou-se a ele para o saudar, mas se viu surpreendido outra vez quando foi estreitado por seus fortes braços.

-Vá, parece que me estranhaste. –Remus correspondeu ao abraço com a mesma efetividade. –Mas se vemo-nos mal ontem...

-Sei-o, Remus. É só que... –Sirius olhou com firmeza aos dourados olhos de seu amigo. –Hoje há uma razão especial para celebrar.

-Ah, sim? –Remus convidou ao animago a entrar a sala, depois do qual a fechou, lançando um feitiço silenciador. –E pode-se saber que é o que há que celebrar?

-Imagino-me que ainda não te inteiraste...

Remus olhou-o com interesse.

-De que deveria estar inteirado?

-Hoje mesmo pela manhã, Peter Pettigrew foi submetido a julgamento. –E ante a mirada de incredulidade de seu amigo. –É em sério, Remus. Eu mesmo assisti como testemunha para o Promotor.

-Faz favor, Sirius... –A dourada mirada do licántropo se cristalizou. –Faz favor diga-me que se demonstrou seu culpabilidade.

-E não só isso... –Sirius tomou entre suas mãos as de seu grande amigo de juventude-. Foi condenado a corrente perpétua em Azkaban. Eu mesmo fiquei no portal vendo quando o ingressavam.

Voltaram-se a abraçar, muito emocionados.

-Dás-te conta, Sirius? –Sussurrou ao ouvido de seu amigo. –Ao fim está-se fazendo justiça.

-Isto o tem que saber Harry. –Separou-se do licántropo. –Estou seguro que se alegrará muito ao saber a notícia.

-Espera, espera... –Remus deteve-o tomando do braço. –Não achas que esta é uma notícia que deve se dar com verdadeira calma?

-Pois sim, mas...

-Sirius, Harry tem um exame muito importante esta tarde. E não podemos permitir que se desconcentre.

-Que exame tem?

-Poções, com Snape.

-Snivellius? –Sirius não pôde evitar o comentário respectivo. –O bom é que está por sair do Colégio. Já não terá que ver nunca mais seu macilento rosto.

-Faz favor, Sirius... –Remus suspirou, esgotado-. Quantas vezes mais terei que te pedir que deixes esses comentários? Não podes seguir te comportando como um menino.

-Sento-o, Remus, mas não posso o evitar. –Sirius acercou uma banca a mesa e sentou-se. –Molestar a Snivellius tem sido uns dos motivos que têm regido minha vida.

-Sim. Sei-o. –Remus tomou assento em sua mesa. –E odiar-te tem sido um dos principais motivos dele. Diga-me... Tens pensado em que talvez Harry decida não se ir a França, e em vez disso, ficar em Hogwarts?

-Por que dizes isso? –Sirius endireitou-se em seu assento, receoso. –Talvez te disse algo?

-Pois... –Remus tratou de soar neutro. –Verás... nos últimos anos, alguns graduados têm decidido ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts enquanto decidem por que carreiras optar. Não te surpreenda se Harry decide fazer o mesmo.

-Pois eu espero que não. –Sirius removeu-se inquieto em seu assento. –Enquanto estive em Paris visitei várias universidades. Algumas delas dão a carreira de Auror. Inclusive trouxe folhetos para que Harry possa escolher entre as que mais lhe interessem. Sabes que há algumas que são impressionantes?

-Sirius...

-Não te imaginas as matérias que dão. Algumas têm professores especializados que se encarregam de...

Remus preferiu guardar silêncio e permitir que seu amigo se desafogara em planos para seu afilhado. Devia compreendê-lo. Harry era o único parecido a uma família que lhe ficava ao animago, e não podia se permitir o luxo de romper seu coração lhe revelando que uma das intenções de sua afilhado era a de ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts.

E muito menos seria ele quem lhe dissesse que Harry queria ser auxiliar, precisamente, do homem que Sirius mais odiava após Voldemort e Rabicho: Severus Snape.

-Draco contou-me ontem que lhe ofereceste o posto de teu auxiliar em poções.

-Assim é. Não tens ideia do feliz que se pôs.

-Alegro-me muito.

Severus e Harry encontravam-se nas habitações do professor. Essa mesma manhã, quando só ficavam uns quantos alunos de Gryffindor no comedor, entre eles Harry, o professor se tinha acercado a ele e lhe tinha entregado um pequeno pergaminho, e depois tinha seguido seu caminho para a saída. O rapaz abriu-o com dissimulo e quando o leu esboçou um grande sorriso. De imediato pôs-se de pé e saiu do comedor, em direção para as masmorras. No pergaminho dizia que o professor o esperava em suas habitações.

E agora se encontravam os dois sentados no cadeirão favorito de Severus, onde precisamente duas noites atrás o professor se debatia entre seus próprios sentimentos. O cadeirão era de duas praças, pelo que ambos se achavam sentados um bem perto do outro. Harry estava recargado sobre seu peito, enquanto o professor abraçava-o da mesma maneira que a noite anterior. O rapaz sustentava seu livro de apontes enquanto repassava alguns conceitos de poções, pelo que Severus se encarregava de lhe corrigir e aclarar suas dúvidas.

-Sabes? –Harry cabeceou sobre o pescoço de seu namorado. –Fiquei pensando na reação do professor Dumbledore quando nos viu.

-Não te preocupes. –Severus acariciou os alborotados cabelos de seu aluno. –Não está molesto nem nada disso.

-Mas... –Harry voltou o rosto para olhá-lo aos negros olhos. –Deveu comentar-te algo. Isto é... não acho que com tudo o que viu se tenha ficado calado.

-Claro que não, Harry. –O professor suspirou, recordando com melancolia o sucedido a noite anterior, e com isso, as judiciosas palavras que lhe dirigiu. –O único que te posso dizer é que ele nos tem em muito alta estima, e pensa que nossa relação tem sido o melhor que nos pôde passar.

-Isso te disse?

-Não exatamente com essas palavras, mas assim foi. –Severus acariciou com ternura o rosto como de alabastro de Harry, quem fechou seus olhos enquanto se deixava fazer. –Fica-te tranquilo. Temos sua bênção.

O rapaz sorriu enquanto voltava a recostar sobre seu professor. De repente sentiu algo de frio e seu corpo o exteriorizou com um leve temperatura.

-Queres que acenda a lareira? –O professor sacou seu varinha e acendeu-a com um feitiço. –Melhor ?

Harry só assentiu enquanto se aconchegava mais cerca do corpo de seu mestre, quem o abraçou de forma protetora.

-Severus...

-Diga-me.

-Tenho entendido que precisas um auxiliar para as aulas de Duelo. –Ante a resposta afirmativa de seu namorado. –Tenho estado pensando e... acho que já tomei uma decisão sobre o que quero fazer ao graduar me.

-Que é o que desejas?

-Quero ser teu auxiliar. –O moreno brincou com uma das mangas da camisa de Severus. –Claro, se tu me permites.

-Estás seguro disso, Harry? –O professor instou ao rapaz para que se sentasse direito e o olhou com firmeza. –Eu não sou um professor muito condescendente. Conheces-me. Serei muito exigente contigo, até o cansaço. Bem como fui-o com Draco, durante todos estes anos.

-Estou consciente disso, Severus.

-Ademais... –Severus acariciou o queixo de seu pupilo. –Só poderás ser meu auxiliar durante um ano. Depois Que farás?

-Para então já saberei o que quero ser em realidade. Auror, ou professor.

O professor Snape guardou em silêncio uns momentos, pensativo.

-Já lhe comentaste a teu padrinho de tuas intenções?

-Comentei-lhe que quero ser Auror, mas com total honestidade, não lhe disse sobre o outro.

-E quando pensas o fazer? –E ante o silêncio de seu aluno. –Não é por te pressionar, mas... oficialmente as aulas terminam amanhã, e se tu queres ser meu auxiliar no ano que vem, temos que falar com Dumbledore e deixar estabelecido tudo por escrito. Não esqueças que já não estarás no colégio como estudante, senão como ajudante, portanto deverás portar uma permissão especial.

-E só tenho até manhã para fazer tudo isso?

-Não é a grande coisa, Harry. –Severus voltou a abraçá-lo. –Só é questão de falar com Albus, e o demais é automático. Só que há um pequeno detalhe.

-Qual?

-Que ainda és menor de idade, e para isso precisarás a autorização de tua tutor. E se mau não lembrança...

-Meu tutor agora é Sirius... –O rapaz de olhos verdes suspirou, abatido. –Então só tenho dois dias para falar com ele...

-Não só isso, Harry... –Severus olhou em direção a seus verdes olhos. –Tu achas que Sirius dará sua autorização para que tu sejas meu auxiliar? Tu sabes que ele e eu não nos levamos bem, e não acho que goste muito da ideia de que renuncies a teus estudos como Auror, para terminar sendo só meu ajudante. E precisamente meu, que é o pior.

Harry encostou a cabeça, confundido.

-Mas... –Seus olhos alumiaram-se por um momento ante uma ideia. –E se melhor espero a cumprir a maioria de idade? Cumpro-os a fins do mês, de modo que para então não precisarei sua autorização por escrito. Não poderíamos pedir ao professor Dumbledore que me aguente os trâmites até então?

-Estou seguro que com ele não terá problema. –Severus olhou-o com insistência. –Mas... ainda sabendo que para então teu padrinho não pudesse fazer nada ao respeito, das decisões que tu chegues a tomar por tua conta... Estarias disposto a desobedecer lhe? A enfrentar-te a ele só para poder estar comigo?

Harry endireitou-se em seu lugar, e tomando entre suas mãos o rosto do homem que amava, lhe respondeu com voz firme.

-Com tal de estar contigo, Severus, sou capaz de me enfrentar a ele... ou ao mesmíssimo Voldemort.

-...e lembras-te quando o Professor Lupin nos ensinou a enfrentar ao Boggart?

-Sim, essa foi uma das classes mais divertidas que temos tido.

Ron e Hermione encontravam-se sentados na orla do lago, embaixo de uma árvore que lhes proporcionava boa sombra. Mal terminaram o café da manhã, se desculparam com seu amigo e se foram passear. Queriam aproveitar o tempo o mais que pudessem antes de que chegasse a hora do exame de poções.

-Sim, lembro-me quando Neville invocou ao professor Snape. E depois, quando pronunciou o feitiço para ridiculizar lo...

-Via-se muito gracioso vestido como sua avó. –Ron não pôde evitar soltar a gargalhada.

-Recordas o que apareceu quando lhe tocou o turno a Harry?

-Como o esquecer? –Rum sentiu um escalafrio ao recordá-lo. –Para então não sabíamos a que era o que mais temia, mas tivesse preferido não o saber...

-Sim... –Hermione acariciou a mão de seu noivo, a qual se encontrava rodeando sua estreita cintura. –Não quisesse nunca ter que me enfrentar a algum...

-Nem eu. –Ron franziu o cenho, preocupado. –Os Dementadores são os seres mais horríveis que possam existir. Roubam-se as mais belas lembranças da gente e deixam-nos loucos de por vida...

-Sabes que penso, Ron? –Hermione brincou com uma flor que tinha caído junto a eles. –Que aquelas pessoas que são beijadas por um deles ainda podem ter esperança.

-Que te faz pensar isso? –Ron voltou a ver a sua noiva, surpreendido ante sua declaração. –Todos sabemos bem que ninguém se pôde recuperar nunca de um beijo de Dementador.

-Como podes estar seguro disso? –A rapariga olhou-o, interrogante. –Nunca temos tido contato com alguma pessoa beijada por um deles. De modo que, Como podemos estar seguros de que não há alguém que pudesse se recuperar?

-Não o sei... talvez porque se assim fora, já tivesse saído nas notícias, não o cries?

-Pois não sei se te deste conta, Ron, mas os diários se interessam mais por mal notícias e as coisas terríveis que ocorrem. Mas a maior parte das vezes esquecem-se que também existem as boas novas. Nenhum diário que se respeite gastará tinta e papel em dar a conhecer uma boa notícia. Não vende.

-Nem sequer quando se trata de algum avanço médico?

-Para isso existem as revistas e os artigos médicos. –A rapariga sentou-se firme, adotando sua atitude de estudante aplicada. –Faz algum tempo estive lendo...

-Ouve, olha... –Rum teve-a que interromper. –Que não são esses Remus e Sirius?

-Onde?

-Remus! Sirius! Aqui...! –Ron levantou uma mão e chamou aos dois homens, quem voltaram para onde os rapazes se encontravam. Ambos se dirigiram para lá.

-Olá rapazes. –Sirius sentou-se junto a Hermione. –Como têm estado?

-Muito bem, obrigado. –Hermione respondeu ao saúdo do animago. –Quando voltaste?

-Faz dois dias. –Fez-lhe senhas a Remus para que se sentasse junto a ele, coisa que o licántropo não pensou duas vezes. –Estava-lhe comentando a Remus que visitei algumas universidades para Harry...

-Sirius... –Remus interrompeu-o. –Em que tínhamos ficado?

A razão pela que os dois homens se encontravam de passeio, se devia a que Remus viu a Sirius tão entusiasmado falando das universidades, que creu conveniente o sacar a tomar pouco de ar, alegando que devia relaxar se e deixar o assunto da carreira de Harry por uns momentos, até que pudesse ver a seu afilhado e tratar o assunto com ele.

E ante a insistência de Sirius de ver a Harry nesse momento, Remus teve que o convencer de que o deixasse tranquilo, pelo menos até que o rapaz terminasse seu exame desse dia, e que após isso poderia falar com o de todo o que quisesse.

-Por verdadeiro... –Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos de seu amigo-. Em onde está meu afilhado? Por que não está com vocês?

Ron e Hermione olharam-se por um instante, sem saber que dizer.

-Pois verás... –Foi Rum quem decidiu responder. –A última vez que o vimos foi no Grande Salão. Com segurança deve estar na sala comunal, estudando.

-Sim, isso. –Secundou sua noiva, desejando que Sirius deixasse em paz o assunto.

-Se, pode ser. –O animago olhou a um e outro enquanto cruzava os braços. –Já soube que hoje tem exame com esse...

-Sirius...

-Está bem... deixo-o. –Ambos rapazes suspiraram, aliviados. A nenhum deles tivesse gostado que Sirius se inteirasse do que seu afilhado devia estar fazendo nesses momentos, e muito menos com quem.

-Sabes, Sirius? –Ron decidiu reiniciar o tema que deixasse com sua noiva-. Hermione e eu precisamente estávamos discutindo sobre as probabilidades que uma pessoa beijada por um Dementador tem de se recuperar.

-Em sério? –Sirius e Remus prestaram muita atenção aos rapazes. –Parece-me um tema muito interessante.

-Sim, sobretudo porque hoje em dia não deixamos de nos perguntar como foi que pudeste fugir de Azkaban, estando rodeado por todos eles.

-Bom... -Sirius se no queixo, enquanto pensava em uma resposta. –O que passa é que, se lhes sou honesto nem eu mesmo o sei. Só sei que muito dentro de mim, desejava com todas minhas forças minha liberdade, e me sentia tão desejoso dela que acho que emanou uma espécie de aura, que em vez dos atrair, os afugentou.

-Algo bem como um Patronus? –Perguntou Remus.

-Acho que sim, mas... não o invoquei nunca, de modo que não foi com exatidão um.

-Então foi como um Patronus mental. –Agora foi o turno de Hermione. –Suponho que tua mente imaginou com tanta força o desejo de liberdade, que tua aura foi tão forte como a luz que brota da varinha de quem realiza o Patronus.

-Poderia ser... –Remus interveio. –Todos sabemos que os Dementadores são cegos e se guiam das emanações mentais. Tua emanação mental deveu ser tão forte que a confundiram com um Patronus.

-No entanto... –Ron não quis se combinar com a dúvida. –Tenho entendido que são precisamente as emoções positivas as que eles absorvem, de modo que Não é uma contradição?

-Pudesse ser que essas mesmas emoções atuassem contra os Dementadores, bem como um veneno atua como antídoto contra ele mesmo.

-Que queres dizer com isso, Hermione?

-Tomemos como exemplo o antídoto contra o veneno de uma serpente. –Todos puseram atenção à rapariga. –Todos sabemos que para criar um antídoto se começa por capturar à serpente, e depois se lhe ordenhar o veneno de forma periódica...

-Assim é...

-E depois toma-se a algum animal mamífero, a maioria das vezes um cavalo, para injetar lhe o veneno em dose pequenas, de maneira que à longa cria-lhe uma espécie de vício. O cavalo terá que receber dose a cada vez maiores, até que se volta por completo imune ao veneno dessa serpente.

-Exato...

-Agora bem. Quando o cavalo já é imune ao veneno, se extrai seu sangu que se utiliza para criar o antídoto. Estamos? Então... tomando o caso de Sirius...

-Faz favor, Hermione... –Remus interrompeu-a, emocionado. –Deixa-me explicá-lo para ver se entendi tua analogia.

Hermione estendeu sua mão para o professor, assentindo. –Faz favor...

-No caso de Sirius... –Remus tomou ar, tratando de ser o mais claro possível-. O veneno seriam seus pensamentos positivos, os quais guiariam aos Dementadores em direção para ele. Mas Sirius teve dez longos anos para alimentar esses pensamentos até fazê-los tão fortes, que suas emanações mentais resultaram o equivalente a um Patronus. Todos sabemos que para invocar um Patronus devemos nos concentrar naquilo que nos faz muito felizes, pelo que ao escapar, Sirius se concentrou tanto em seu desejo de liberdade, que era o que o fazia feliz, que se converteu ele mesmo em um Patronus contra os Dementadores.

-Exato.

-Todo isso está muito claro. –Disse Ron. –Agora bem, como poderia isso ajudar em algum momento a uma pessoa que já foi beijada, e à que se lhe extraíram todas as emoções positivas?

Todos ficaram em silêncio uns instantes, enquanto tratavam de pensar uma resposta.

–Sabemos que as emoções positivas têm que ver com as lembranças que uma pessoa guarda em sua mente. –Agora foi o turno de Sirius. –Isto é, são as lembranças felizes da gente os que fazem positivas suas emoções. É por isso que quando o beijo do Dementador as absorve, deixa à pessoa em um grave estado de depressão, que o pode conduzir à loucura.

-Assim é. –Remus assentiu às palavras do animago. –Mas acho que também nos estamos esquecendo de algo muito importante. As lembranças são regidas por nossa mente, mas nossas emoções são regidas por nossa alma. E o beijo do Dementador também se rouba a alma da vítima, a deixando reduzida a um zumbi. De modo que um Dementador pode apagar de nossa mente nossas lembranças, bem como apagar as emoções de nossa alma. Mas quando um Dementador está beijando a sua vítima, e de repente é afugentado com um Patronus, em ocasiões o Dementador não tem tempo de dar o beijo completo, pelo que às vezes só se rouba as lembranças, mas não as emoções.

-Como me ocorreu quando ainda era um fugitivo, e Harry os afugentou com seu Patronus?

-Ou quando Harry foi atacado na vassoura. –Respondeu Remus. –E durante a partida de Quidditch. Mas em todos estes casos, o Dementador não teve tempo nem sequer de lhes roubar suas lembranças, muito menos suas almas. Agora estamos falando de uma vítima à que se lhe absorvem todas suas lembranças.

-Estás falando de que poderíamos recuperar nossas lembranças perdidas, e voltar a implantar em nossas mentes? –Perguntou outra vez o animago.

-Só no caso em que o Dementador tenha absorvido nossas lembranças, não nossa alma. Quando se absorve a alma, já não há possibilidades de recuperação.

-Mas... Como saber quando ocorre uma coisa ou a outra?

-Fácil, Ron. –Contestou Hermione. –Há que observar o estado da pessoa. Se é depressivo, é que não conseguiu absorver sua alma, mas se é um zumbi, então o fez.

–Mas... –Sirius observou a Remus com profundo interesse. –É nossa mente a que armazena todas as lembranças. A alma resume-se só ao sentimento. De maneira que para que uma pessoa possa se recuperar, deverá recordar com detalhe o vivido, para poder assimilar com a mente e com a alma ao mesmo tempo. E... Como recordar algo que nos foi arrebatado por completo? Como voltar a plantar algo que nos foi arrancado de raiz?

-Talvez não seja de todo assim. –Todos voltaram a ver a Hermione. –Talvez em realidade não são arrancados de raiz. Todos sabemos que ao longo de nossa vida guardamos em nossa memória todas nossas experiências, boas e más. Mas o beijo de um Dementador só se leva as experiências boas, de modo que as experiências más que nos ficam, são as que originam a depressão. Se um Dementador absorvesse todas as lembranças boas e maus, não nos deprimiríamos. Em vez disso nossa mente ficaria vazia por completo, nos deixando mortos em vida, como quando se rouba nossa alma.

-Então... –Remus tentava compreender as palavras de sua aluna. –Se as más lembranças ficam em nossa mente, poderia dizer-se que nos fica uma base sobre a qual recomeçar. Ficariam em nossa memória os lugares, coisas e pessoas que alguma vez conhecemos, mas das quais só guardaríamos as más lembranças. De maneira que se poderiam criar boas lembranças sobre a base das lembranças já existentes.

-Mas estaríamos falando de implantar lembranças falsas. Já que ninguém sabe mais que um mesmo o que em realidade há, ou se for o caso, teve em nossa mente.

Guardaram silêncio uns momentos, meditando nas últimas palavras ditas por Rum.

-Pode ser, mas... –Remus decidiu romper o silêncio-. Que é melhor? Fazer que uma pessoa recorde coisas felizes que a saquem da depressão e a levem à recuperação, ainda que essas lembranças sejam falsas? Ou... –E neste ponto olhou aos olhos à cada um. –Permitir que essa pessoa permaneça submetida à depressão e à loucura pelo que lhe reste de vida?

Severus caminhava depressa pelos corredores que conduziam à enfermaria. Levava em seu porta poções, colocado no cinto, o encarrego que madame Pomfrey lhe fizesse.

Ainda levava em seus lábios o sabor dos lábios e a pele de Harry. Esse sabor doce e ao mesmo tempo salgado que lhe roubava os sentidos. Ainda não sabia como tinha podido reunir toda sua força de vontade para não lhe fazer o amor aí mesmo, no sofá.

E é que o rapaz emanava paixão na cada fibra de sua ser. Até ao fechar seus verdes olhos o Gryffindor destilava sensualidade na cada um de seus poros. E ainda que ele estava disposto a não fazer seu ao garoto de revoltos cabelos, até que cumprisse a idade da responsabilidade legal, parecia que Harry tinha outras intenções em sua alborotada cabeça... e muitos hormônios igual de alborotadas.

Podia sentir a dor latente em seu baixo ventre enquanto caminhava. Estava fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre suas apontes quando de repente Harry lhe arrebatou o livro. Depois levantou seu varinha e com um feitiço parecido ao "incêndio", uma pequena chama tinha surgido dela, que o rapaz colocou sobre o caderno enquanto escrevia algo nele. De repente e sem prévio aviso, o tinha beijado com ânsias enquanto abraçava-se à cintura de seu professor, que assombrado, só conseguiu corresponder ao beijo de seu aluno.

Mas isso não era o que tinha posto ao adusto professor nesse estado de excitação. Enquanto o beijava, Harry tinha-se deslizado com lentidão de seu lugar e tinha-se montado sobre as pernas de seu mestre, sem importar-lhe que seu livro de apontes caísse ao solo, acariciando de passagem seu peito e percorrendo seu abdômen até chegar a seus músculos. Tinha-os acariciado acima da roupa e deslizando suas travessas mãos, tinha ousado apertar o que atingia dos glúteos do maior, quem para então pensava em sério tomar entre seus braços e levar para sua habitação.

E assim tivesse sido de não ser porque a cabeça de Madame Pomfrey apareceu na lareira, o chamando, e fazendo que ambos tivessem que interromper o que faziam.

Severus dobrou uma esquina e respondeu ao saúdo de um catedrático, ao qual não lhe estranhou que o adusto professor levasse em cima uma mirada de frustração. Ele sempre tinha essa mirada, ainda sem ter uma razão. Mas nesse momento as razões lhe sobravam.

-Madame...

-Ah, Severus. –Madame Pomfrey encontrava-se em seu escritório, sacando várias poções de sua gaveta. –Desculpa que te tenha molestado, mas amanhã a meio dia terei a cita com os pacientes que estou tratando, e preciso lhes levar a poção.

-Não há problema. –Severus extraiu de seu cinto a poção de cor verde jade que Draco elaborasse. –Precisarei que me avises se a poção funcionou.

-Por suposto, Severus. Por verdadeiro... –A mulher olhou o frasco por todos lados, sem encontrar nenhuma etiqueta que indicasse o que era. -Que nomeie lhe puseste à poção?

Severus franziu o cenho, não se lhe tinha ocorrido nenhum nome.

-Poderias chamar-lhe Vitaserum. –A mulher decidiu por ele. –Que te parece?

-É um bom nome. Está bem. –E dantes de retirar-se. –Não se te esqueça lhe pôr a etiqueta com o nome.

-Não te preocupes, assim que a encontre entre todo este desastre, lhe porei.

-Não tem chegado teu auxiliar?

-Não demorará em chegar. –A enfermeira seguiu sacando frascos da gaveta. –Toca-lhe o turno das duas da tarde até a meia-noite. Já encontraste aos auxiliares que precisarás para o próximo ano?

-Assim é. –Severus encaminhou-se à saída. –Um deles já está confirmado. O outro ainda está por confirmar.

-Alegro-me muito por ti. Já era hora de que pudesses descansar um pouco.

O professor levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida e saiu da enfermaria. Instantes depois Oliver Wood chegou e após saudar Madame Pomfrey pôs-se sua bata branca e acercou-se para ver em que podia a ajudar.

-Chegaste mais temporão. –A enfermeira olhou-o detidamente-. Sentes-te bem?

-Sim, Madame, não se preocupe. É só uma pequena dor de cabeça. –O jovem tomou assento em frente a ela. –Já se me passará. Em que deseja que lhe ajude?

-Estou fazendo limpeza da gaveta. –A mulher cedeu seu lugar ao rapaz. –Mas vou aproveitar que chegaste cedo. Tenho que ir à direção a arranjar uns assuntos com o Diretor, e já não regressarei até manhã. Poderias terminar de limpá-la?

-Por suposto. –O rapaz começou com a lida. –Quer que faça alguma outra coisa quando termine?

-O mesmo de sempre. –A mulher tirou-se bata branca e pendurou-a em um cabideiro. –Atender aos infortunados estudantes de poções, e coisas pelo estilo. Até amanhã. –E antes de que a mulher se retirasse voltou a ver a sua auxiliar. –E se a dor de cabeça persiste, há uma poção telefonema Cefalserum. É de cor verde. Não se te esqueça.

-Obrigado Madame, o tomarei em conta.

-Ah, esquecias-me... –A mulher regressou a sua mesa e tomou uma etiqueta. Após escrever algo nela, a colou no frasco que o professor de poções lhe entregasse, e o deixou junto aos demais. –Após que limpes a gaveta, guarda outra vez as poções em seu lugar.

-Assim o farei, Madame.

Mal teve saído a enfermeira, o rapaz se concentrou em seu trabalho enquanto as horas passavam. Quando chegou a hora de comer, o rapaz deixou o que fazia e se dirigiu ao Grande Salão.

-É meu último exame com ele... é meu último exame com ele... é meu último...

-Neville...

-Sim, Seamus?

-Poderias calar-te de uma boa vez? –Neville pôs-se vermelho. –Estás-me pondo nervoso.

-Sinto-o.

Encontravam-se sentados em suas respectivas mesas, com seus caldeirões a um lado, esperando a chegada do professor Snape. Hermione verificava que seus instrumentos de trabalho se encontrassem em ordem, enquanto Ron e Harry mantinham uma conversa para relaxar se.

-Que Sirius já está aqui? –Harry não cabia em si da emoção. –Então, Por que não tem vindo a falar comigo?

-Com toda segurança foi porque Remus não lhe permitiu. –Ron terminou de acomodar seu caldeirão sobre sua mesa de trabalho-. Sabes que estivemos falando um bom momento os quatro no lago?

-Ah, sim? –Harry voltou a ver a seu colega. –De que falaram?

-De muitas coisas. Falamos de como pôde ter sido que fugiu de Azkaban sem que o atacassem os Dementadores. –E ao ver o estremecimento de seu amigo. –Sinto-o. Também falamos de outras coisas. Harry, Sirius comentou-nos que visitou várias universidades na França...

-Isso disse? –Harry retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso. –Sabes, Ron? Já lhe pedi a Severus que me deixe ser seu auxiliar.

-Em sério? –Rum se recargou sobre a mesa de seu amigo. –Que te respondeu?

-Disse-me que sim. Mas que devo cumprir certos requisitos. –O rapaz suspirou, abatido. –E um deles é a autorização de meu tutor.

-Sirius é teu tutor. Harry... Achas que vá dar sua autorização para que sejas auxiliar do professor?

-Não o sei, Ron. Tu sabes quanto se detestam esses dois. –O moreno sentou-se em seu lugar enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto. –Estou preocupado, Sabes? Acho que Sirius já dá por sentado que este mesmo ano começarei meus estudos como Auror.

-Mas tu mesmo me disseste que não sabias se querias o ser. Também disseste que querias ser professor.

-Exato. Tens ideia de como se porá quando lhe diga que não só quero ser auxiliar de Severus, senão que ademais não estou seguro de que carreira elegerei?

-Harry... –Ron moveu-se do lugar onde se encontrava e se agachou à altura de seu amigo para olhar aos olhos. –Eu acho que não deverias te preocupar por nenhuma dessas coisas. Preocupa-te... quando tenhas que contar sobre a relação que manténs com ele.

Harry sentiu que a alma se lhe ia aos pés. Não tinha pensado em isso e a ideia de lhe dizer a Sirius que amava a Severus, simplesmente o aterrorizava.

-Ou pensas manter tua relação com ele em segredo?

-Por suposto que não, Ron. –Harry voltou a ver a seu professor, que chegava nesses momentos. –Não tenho motivos para me esconder, e muito menos para ocultar o que sinto por ele. E se para poder estar com Severus sem ocultar-me tenho que lhe confessar a Sirius, então o farei.

-Pois então desejo-te muita sorte, Harry. Vais precisá-la. –E dizendo isto, Ron se foi sentar a seu lugar para começar o exame.

-Espero que tenham estudado, porque a poção que elaborarão não admite erros.

A voz do Professor Snape fez que todo mundo guardasse silêncio, e enquanto se dispunha a repartir os pergaminhos para o exame, Harry não deixava de pensar nas últimas palavras de seu amigo. "Em definitiva precisarei muita sorte para que Sirius aceite a Severus como meu namorado."

Então uma mão branca e de longos dedos posou-se sobre sua mesa enquanto deixava o pergaminho do exame. Harry alçou à vista para encontrar-se com os profundos olhos negros de seu professor, quem ao olhá-lo lhe piscou um olho com dissimulo enquanto lhe sussurrava devagar "boa sorte".

O rapaz sorriu com alegria enquanto começava a responder as perguntas do exame. Nesse momento teve o pressentimento de que se tinha que se enfrentar a Sirius para sustentar sua relação com Severus, não estaria de todo sozinho, e essa única ideia o fez se sentir mais tranquilo.

O tempo foi decorrendo no recinto, até que chegou o turno de elaborar a poção. Tudo ia em completa calma até que se escutou um estrondo.

-Longbottom!

Todos voltaram a ver ao rapaz, quem sustentava em sua mão um pedaço de pau do que antes tinha sido uma colher e olhava ao professor com cara de profundo terror. Suas roupas estavam furadas por todos lados, suas mãos cobertas do que parecia ser carvão e resíduos da explosão pintavam sua cara e seu cabelo, antes macio, agora por completo em ponta e com todas as cores do arco íris.

-Longbottom... Longbottom... Longbottom... –O professor de poções não fazia mais que repetir o apelido do infortunado rapaz como se fosse um Mantra. –Quantos anos leva como meu aluno? Responda!

-Se... sete...

-Sete anos. Sete... E quantas vezes conseguiu fazer de forma correta uma poção?

-Não... não o sei, senhor.

-Nunca! Nunca em toda sua inútil vida neste Colégio tem conseguido fazer algo bem!

O professor de poções ia agregar algo mais, quando percebeu com o canto do olho que alguém o olhava com insistência. Voltou seu rosto para ver quem era, e se topou com Harry, quem lhe olhava com uma profunda tristeza desenhada em suas claras facções, enquanto seus verdes olhos brilhavam como se de uma hora para outra fossem derramar lágrimas.

A fúria que o professor sentia se desvaneceu com rapidez, ao se dar conta de que seu arranque de ira não só tinha assustado a seu incorrigível aluno, senão também ao resto da classe, e o mais importante, ao rapaz que tanto queria.

Severus respirou várias vezes, tratando de controlar o volume de sua voz enquanto dirigia-se para o causante de tantos estropícios.

-Vá de imediato à enfermaria para que lhe atendam. Tem vinte minutos para ir e regressar. Tentará elaborar outra vez a poção. E mais vale-lhe que esta vez lhe saia bem, ou terei que o reprovar e então me verei obrigado a lhe dar aulas de recuperação pelo que reste do verão.

À menção destas palavras, o bochechudo rapaz multicolor saiu disparado para a enfermaria, enquanto o professor voltava a ver de novo a seu namorado, quem esta vez o olhava com olhos brilhantes e um enorme sorriso que ao professor lhe pareceu encantadora.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Destinos marcados. Segunda parte. **_

**Notas: **

**Espero não demorar demasiado em subir a segunda parte. Tivesse gostado de enviá-lo todo junto, mas já não quis lhes fazer esperar mais, pois este capítulo me sairá o duplo de longo que os demais. **

**Graças a todos os que têm seguido o fic, e obrigado também por seus reviews. Até a próxima. **

**Besitos **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Como disse a Kinomoto queremos reviews ^^**


	6. Destinos marcados parte II

**VI**

**Destinos marcados**

**Segunda Parte**

-Ai...

-Tens que te ficar quieto se não queres que te doa mais...

Oliver Wood encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira, junto a uma das tantas camas que enchiam a enfermaria, a maioria delas ocupadas por meninos de primeiro ano das Casas de Gryffindor e Slytherin.

O motivo pelo qual o ex capitão da equipe de Gryffindor se encontrava tão ocupado, se devia que, ao terminar o exame de Criaturas mágicas, Hagrid tinha dado a instrução de que se dirigissem de imediato a suas respectivas Casas. Mas durante o caminho, um dos alunos de Gryffindor tinha encontrado uma espécie de planta composta por centos de espinhas.

Movidos pela curiosidade, os meninos de ambas Casas se congregaram ao redor da planta, e um deles tratou de arrancar com a intenção de lhe a levar à professora Sprout. Mas grande foi sua surpresa ao dar-se conta que não se tratava de uma planta, senão de uma das novas mascotes de Hagrid, quem ao se ver ameaçada, lançou suas pequenas espinhas para todas direções, dando na mosca da maioria dos meninos que se encontravam aí.

Ao escutar os gritos, o guarda bosque tinha saído de imediato para ver o que ocorria, e após tomar com muito cuidado ao animalito e devolver a seu lugar em uma esquina de sua cabana, tinha tomado a dois dos meninos, e tinha corrido à enfermaria fazendo que todos os demais meninos o seguissem também.

E após hora e meia de estar arrancando espinhos de braços, pernas e músculos dos inquietos meninos, o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos marrons sentia que a cabeça lhe estalaria de uma hora para outra. E ainda lhe faltavam alguns quantos mais para terminar, quando de repente Neville Longbottom fez seu aparecimento correndo desesperado e se plantou em frente a ele.

-Neville? –O aspirante a medimago olhou a seu ex parceiro da cabeça aos pés. –Voltou a moda Punk? ha, ha, ha...

-Ha, ha... que gracioso... –O rapaz de cabelos, agora iridescentes, o tomou pelos ombros e o fez se levantar. –Preciso que me atendas, é urgente.

-Pode-se saber que te ocorreu? Não, não me digas. Poções.

-Faz favor Oliver. –O rapaz mostrava-se desesperado. –Só me ficam quinze minutos para voltar, ou se não me reprovará... Estás bem?

Neville fez esta pergunta ao notar como o rapaz se levava as mãos à cabeça e se massageava nas têmporas.

-É este maldita dor de cabeça. Achei que se me tiraria, mas já vi que não...

-Ouve... –O bochechudo rapaz de cabelos parados o repreendeu. –Há meninos...

-Sinto-o.

-Se queres posso-te ajudar. Conheço um feitiço que minha vó me ensinou...

-Não! –E ao ver o rosto abatido de seu colega-. Isto é... não te molestes, não é necessário. Madame Pomfrey recomendou-me uma poção que me tirará com rapidez.

-Ouve, ouve... –Neville voltou a ver seu relógio. –Antes que nada faz favor, me dá a poção para as queimaduras e depois e a porei. Agora tenho que me ir.

-Não podes te ir assim. –Oliver conduziu-o para uma das camas desocupadas. –Preciso examinar-te com a varinha para ver se não sofreste outras lesões e...

-Senhor Wood... –Um dos pequenos o interrompeu. –Dói-me muito. Poderia tirar-me a espinha de uma vez?

Nesse momento os cinco meninos que faltavam por ser atendidos começaram a chorar, pedindo o mesmo.

-Já, já... –O rapaz respirou, tratando de manter acalma-a. –Tranquilos, os atenderei em um momento. –Voltou a massagear se a têmpora. –Esta dor...

-Se queres diga me o nome da poção e trago-te. –O rapaz levantou-se da cama. –Enquanto tira-lhe a espinha a esse menino para que já deixem de chorar.

-Chama-se Cefalserum, e é de cor verde... Neville?

-Cefalserum. Verde. Cefalserum... –Canturreaba o rapaz de roupas desbaratadas enquanto dirigia-se para a gaveta-. Cefalserum... Cefalserum... Verde Aqui está!

E dantes de um minuto Neville estava de volta com a poção na mão.

-Disseste-me Cefalserum, Verdadeiro?

-Sim, Neville. É verde? –Perguntou o rapaz, enquanto concentrava-se em sacar a espinha do menino Slytherin. –Pequeno, tens que te ficar quieto. Isso é... assim está melhor. Pronto, já te podes ir.

-Toma, aqui está. –Neville estendeu o frasco para seu ex parceiro quem após examiná-lo bebeu-lhe de um longo gole.

-Ugh... está muito amarga.

-Já te sentes melhor? –Perguntou Neville após uns momentos.

-Sim. –O rapaz voltou a conduzir à cama a Neville-. Acosta-te para que possa te examinar.

Oliver tomou seu varinha e mencionou um feitiço, que lhe permitiu ver se seu colega tinha alguma ferida de consideração.

-Estás bem. –Após examiná-lo. –Só tens queimaduras leves nas mãos.

E após aplicar-lhe a pomada para as queimaduras, e arranjar-lhe a roupa e os cabelos com um "conserto", deixou-o ir. Neville foi-se correndo para as masmorras enquanto o jovem continuava atendendo aos meninos que ficavam.

Severus Snape observava um a um, aos rapazes de Gryffindor enquanto estes iam depositando sua poção resultante sobre sua mesa.

-Aqui tem minha poção, professor... –Neville Longbottom depositou seu frasquinho sobre a mesa. O professor Snape só lhe dirigiu uma inexorável mirada, o que fez que o rapaz saísse quase correndo do recinto. Severus só moveu sua cabeça. Nunca entendeu porque esse rapaz lhe teve tanto medo.

-Ainda bem que é seu último exame comigo. –Expressou entre dentes, enquanto via que uma suave mão depositava um pequeno frasco. E soube em seguida de quem se tratava.

-Preciso que fiques um momento mais. –Disse-lhe em voz muito baixa, para que ninguém mais o escutasse. –Há algo muito importante que deves saber.

-De que se trata? –Perguntou o jovem de verdes olhos.

-Não te posso dizer. –O professor guardou silêncio enquanto o último aluno entregava-lhe seu poção. –Não me corresponde a mim. Ajudas-me a guardar as poções? As qualificarei mais tarde.

-Por suposto. –O rapaz olhou-o intrigado, mas decidiu não fazer mais perguntas e se dedicou a ajudar a Severus. Quando terminaram, Severus fechou a gaveta com um feitiço e após lhe dar um beijo, saíram de seu escritório.

Harry caminhou por trás do professor enquanto dirigiam-se para a Direção. Apesar de que a curiosidade o matava, não se atreveu a fazer perguntas, nem muito menos a caminhar junto a Severus, já que durante o caminho se toparam com muitos estudantes que, ao igual que ele, terminavam de apresentar seus exames.

Chegaram à gárgula e após que o professor pronunciou a senha, subiram com acalma pelas escadas movediças de caracol. Harry estava a ponto de falar quando ele se lhe adiantou.

-Já pensaste muito bem o de querer ser meu auxiliar? –O rapaz moveu a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. –Pergunto-te porque esse vai ser um dos temas a tratar com Albus.

-Estou seguro, Severus. –O jovem ia agregar algo mais, mas nesse momento chegaram à porta do despacho, e entraram. Não bem teve traspassado a ombreira, quando uns fortes braços o estreitaram com muita força. Tanta, que o rapaz sentiu que se asfixiaria.

-Harry... –Sirius permaneceu abraçado a seu afilhado uns momentos mais. –Que gosto me dá te ver. Como tens estado?

-Bem... Sirius... poderias...

-Sim?

-Soltar-me faz favor... estás-me asfixiando...

-Oh, sinto-o. –O animago soltou ao rapaz, quem teve que aspirar ar muitas vezes para recuperar a cor.

-Harry... –Albus Dumbledore tomou a palavra. –Pedi-lhe a Severus que te trouxesse, porque temos algo muito importante que te contar. Faz favor, tomem assento.

Enquanto Harry sentava-se na cadeira que o diretor lhe assinalou, conseguiu divisar com o canto do olho as miradas intensas de ódio que sua padrinho e seu namorado se dirigiram. Sirius estava a ponto de soltar umas palavras, quando Remus, quem também se encontrava no escritório, se lhe adiantou e o tomou do braço, o obrigando a tomar assento.

Severus dirigiu-se para Albus e ficou parado a seu lado, de maneira que seu ângulo de visão atingia a cobrir às três pessoas em frente a ele.

-Harry, o motivo pelo qual te pedi que viesses, é que tem ocorrido algo de soma importância, e é necessário que o saibas, antes de que os meios o publiquem.

-De que se trata, professor?

Sirius tomou a mão de sua afilhado enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Esta mesma manhã, Peter Petrigrew foi julgado, e condenado a corrente perpétua em Azkaban.

O jovem Gryffindor não disse nada. Só se levantou de seu lugar e se dirigiu para um rincão, com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas que, pouco a pouco, começaram a percorrer suas bochechas.

Remus e Sirius também se puseram de pé, e ambos se acercaram ao rapaz, quem, ao sentir a cercania dos dois melhores amigos de seus falecidos pais, não pôde evitar se abraçar a eles, enquanto continuava chorando em silêncio.

Severus Snape, quem não se tinha movido de seu lugar, só pôde apertar os punhos com força, enquanto tratava de controlar as vontades que tinha de ir e o abraçar com todo o amor que era capaz de professar-lhe. Mas não podia o fazer, e isso provocou que o professor franzisse o rosto em uma inequívoca mostra de dor.

Albus Dumbledore tomou com macieza o braço do professor parado junto a ele, o que fez que Severus volteara ao olhar, se tranquilizando ante os transparentes olhos de seu mentor.

Passaram uns minutos mais, onde o silêncio só foi interrompido por algum leve soluço do rapaz, quem mais tranquilo, se soltou do abraço do que era preso e se dirigiu de novo a seu lugar, em frente ao diretor.

-Como ocorreu? –Harry terminou de secar suas lágrimas enquanto dirigia-se para o idoso mago. –Isto é... Como puderam o atracar?

Albus voltou a ver a Severus e este lhe dirigiu uma mirada afirmativa.

-Verás, Harry. –O diretor pôs-se de pé e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. –É uma longa história e, como Sirius e Remus são parte da Ordem do Fénix, me parece conveniente que também estejam inteirados do assunto. Começarei por dizer-lhes que o que sairá publicado amanhã no Profeta é só uma, digamos... manipulação dos verdadeiros fatos e que, ainda que a primeira vista pareça uma mentira, em realidade foi feito para proteger a identidade de algumas pessoas, cuja vida perigaria se a verdadeira informação chegasse a ouvidos de Voldemort.

Harry voltou a ver a Severus, quem desde que o rapaz sentasse-se, não tinha deixado de observar em nenhum momento. Este adivinhou a pergunta muda do rapaz e assentiu.

-Voldemort teve que ver com que atracassem a Rabicho? –Perguntou o animago.

-Algo assim. –Albus tomou assento de novo. –Em concreto, as pessoas que atracaram a Rabicho, foram Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Sirius, Harry e Remus olharam-se uns a outros, incrédulos. Todos dirigiram suas assombradas miradas para o diretor e o professor, de forma alternada. E ante a óbvia seriedade de ambos, não lhes ficou mais remédio que o crer.

Harry compreendeu então ao que seu namorado se tinha referido a noite anterior com respeito a que Draco corria perigo. E estava seguro que o que tinham feito os Malfoy tinha muito que ver com isso.

Remus, por sua vez, aclarava uma de tantas dúvidas que tinha com respeito à visita dos Malfoy no dia anterior, ainda que ainda lhe ficavam algumas outras. Pelo que endireitou em seu assento, disposto a se inteirar de todo o que o diretor lhes contasse, detalhe a detalhe.

Nas habitações do professor Snape, Draco Malfoy encontrava-se corseando por aqui e por lá.

Acabava de chegar de sua Casa, com a maior parte de suas coisas empacotadas. Essa mesma tarde, o Diretor o tinha mandado a chamar para lhe informar que a partir dessa noite, o Slytherin se mudaria às habitações de sua padrinho. E ante as perguntas que o loiro lhe lançou, o mago só se concretou a responder que era por razões de segurança.

Draco suspirou. Após que Blaise o ajudasse a empacotar, este lhe tinha dado um beijo lhe dizendo que o ia estranhar. Draco tinha-lhe dito que seria só até que se soubesse que sua segurança não estava em risco e que, ademais, só faltava em um dia para que se graduaram, depois do qual poderia então o visitar no Castelo quantas vezes quisesse.

Não tinha querido se comprometer lhe prometendo que se encontrariam em outros lugares, já que dada a situação que estava vivendo, via muito difícil que Severus lhe desse sua autorização para pôr um pé que fosse do Colégio.

-Agora entendo a posição de Harry. –Meditava o loiro, enquanto se recostava no sofá preferido de seu padrinho. –E eu que pensava que exagerava a cada vez que se queixava de que não podia ir a nenhum lugar que se lhe antojara, e tudo porque não lhe passasse nada.

O loiro concentrou-se em apagar uma pequena mancha de tinta que se deixava ver em um dos lados do cadeirão. Mas após um momento deixou a mancha em paz e seguiu com seus pensamentos enquanto dirigia sua olhar cinza para a lareira.

"A que horas irá a regressar meu padrinho? Quero saber a razão exata pela qual estou aqui. Não me convenceu a resposta do velhinho."

E estava a ponto de levantar-se do sofá, quando um objeto que sobressaía embaixo dele chamou sua atenção.

-Que é isto? –O loiro meteu a mão embaixo e conseguiu sacar por completo o que parecia ser um caderno. Grande foi sua surpresa quando leu na massa o nome de seu proprietário.

-Que está fazendo aqui uma livro de Harry? –Perguntou-se o loiro enquanto examinava-a por detrás e por diante. –E por que estará queimada? –Então abriu-a-. Mas... Que demônios...?

Dentro do livro, na cada uma das folhas em limpo que ainda lhe ficavam, se encontrava escrito em letra de seu próprio dono e com marca de fogo de cor café, um coração com os nomes de "Harry e Severus" no centro.

-Vá, vá... –Dizia Sirius Black, ainda assombrado quando terminou de escutar a história completa que o diretor lhes contasse. –Jamais me imaginei que os Malfoy fossem fazer algo assim. Tu que cries, Remus?

-Com toda honestidade a mim não me surpreende, Sirius. –Respondeu o licántropo com mirada ausente. –Acho que se eu também tivesse um filho, faria o que fosse para lhe proteger.

-Remus tem razão. –Harry pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a Fawkes, quem gorjeou contente ao ser acariciado por seu amigo. –Acho que todos faríamos o que fosse para proteger aquilo que amamos.

E dizendo isto, voltou a ver a Severus, quem só fechou os olhos lhe dando a entender que o tinha compreendido.

-É verdade, Harry. –Dumbledore também se pôs de pé e se dirigiu ao rapaz. –Sem importar se é-se um filho, um amigo, um irmão ou nosso par, não podemos nos ficar de braços cruzados vendo como lhe fazem dano aos que amamos. É por isso que devemos estar preparados em todo momento, para que possamos os proteger quando se faça necessário.

-Sim. E já que falamos de preparação... –Sirius interrompeu ao diretor enquanto sacava de sua camada uns papéis. Remus suspirou. –Estive visitando algumas universidades na França, para que elejas em qual delas queres estudar a carreira de Auror.

Um pesado momento de silêncio seguiu às palavras do animago. Harry deixou de acariciar a Fawkes e acercou-se com lentidão a sua padrinho, enquanto este continuava falando de seus planos de estudo para ele.

-Sirius...

-... E nesta outra dão também a matéria de Forças Escuras Avançadas. Só que esta se encontra em um lugar chamado...

-Sirius... escuta. –Harry tomou do braço a seu padrinho, fazendo que o animago deixasse o que fazia e lhe prestasse atenção. –Verás, eu... não entrarei este ano à universidade.

-Como dizes? –Sirius deixou os folhetos sobre a mesa do diretor. –Isso significa que te tomarás em um ano de descanso? Isso está bem porque assim nos dará tempo das visitar em pessoa e...

-Não, padrinho. –Harry caminhou com firmeza para seu casal enquanto continuava. –Tenho decidido ficar-me em um ano mais em Hogwarts.

-Ficar-te aqui? –Sirius pôs-se de pé e Severus em guarda. Remus levantou-se e colocou-se por trás do animago, pois suspeitou o que viria. –E pode-se saber que pensas fazer todo um ano aqui?

-Serei auxiliar na matéria de Duelo. –Harry começou a sentir que as mãos lhe suavam.

-Auxiliar na matéria... –O animago voltou a ver a Remus, sem entendê-lo do tudo. –Não dirás Defesa?

-Não, Sirius. Duelo.

-E... Pode-se saber que professor dá essa ditosa matéria, que não pode só com ela?

-Sou eu... Black. –Severus, quem até o momento só se tinha concretado a escutar, se adiantou à resposta de seu par e respondeu com desprezo palpável na cada uma de suas palavras.

Por uns longos momentos ninguém disse nada, em absoluto. Remus acercou-se mais por trás de seu amigo, enquanto Harry, quem tinha ficado por trás de Severus, colocou-se então a seu lado.

-É verdadeiro isso, Harry? –Sirius olhou de forma alternada a aluno e professor, para assegurar-se de que as palavras ditas por Snape fossem verdadeiras. Harry só baixou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. O animago começou a passear-se de aqui para lá, como um leão enjaulado. –E não pôde ter sido outro?

-Outro? –Harry olhou-o sem entender.

-Sim, outro. Isto é... –Voltou a ver a seu amigo. –Remus, por exemplo.

De alguma maneira que o rapaz não compreendeu, sentiu como se isso já a tivesse vivido dantes.

-Parece-me que o senhor Potter já está o bastante grandinho como decidir que é o que quer sem que seu cão guardião esteja por trás dele em todo momento. –O professor de poções não se pôde guardar o comentário.

-Mas, Que...?

-Ademais, eu não preciso um auxiliar em Defesa. –Respondeu Remus antes de que o animago se lançasse para o professor.

-Obrigado por ajudar-me, Não? –O licántropo só levantou ambas mãos enquanto lhes dava as costas e se situava ao lado do diretor. Já tinha fato suficiente. Pôs-se a jogar com Fawkes.

-E pode-se saber para que precisas a Harry de teu auxiliar? –Dirigindo-se a Severus-. Pudeste ter elegido a outro.

-Não foi assim, Sirius. –Harry interveio. –Fui eu quem se ofereceu a ser seu auxiliar. O professor dá duas matérias e ademais tem um labor como membro da Ordem, que é a de proporcionar informação sobre Voldemort. E ademais...

-Sim, sim, sim... –Sirius não o deixou terminar-. Já te entendi. Agora a pergunta é... Por que tu, que tanto dizes o odiar, agora queres auxiliar lhe em sua matéria?

-Porque quero saber se estou capacitado para dá-la... –Harry voltou a ver a Severus enquanto terminava de falar. –Como professor.

-Estás-me dizendo que deixarás a um lado teus planos de estudar para Auror, para te converter em professor? –O animago estava perdendo a paciência. –A que estamos jogando então, Harry?

-Não estou jogando, Sirius. –Harry cruzou-se de braços, tratando de aparentar ante seu padrinho um aprumo que estava bem longe de sentir. –A verdade, é que não estou muito seguro de querer ser Auror, ou professor. Isso é o que passa. Por isso quero me ficar em um ano mais aqui. Quero saber se o ensino é o meu. E se não é assim, então me irei a França e estudarei para Auror.

Sirius olhou-o de forma tentativa, tratando de analisar as palavras ditas pelo rapaz.

-De acordo. –O animago sentou-se em seu lugar, resignado-. Ficarás aqui no ano que vem. Mas... –E neste ponto assinalou em direção a Severus-. Será tua responsabilidade que a minha afilhado não lhe passe nada mau, está claro?

-Essa sempre tem sido minha responsabilidade, Black. –Respondeu Severus com ironia enquanto cruzava-se de braços e volteava para outro lado. –Se não estiveste aqui para o ver não é meu problema.

Albus Dumbledore, quem já tinha visto e ouvido demasiado sem abrir a boca, decidiu que já era suficiente e resolveu dar por terminado o assunto.

-Bem, bem. –O idoso mago ajustou-se as lentes e tomou um papel de sua gaveta. –Como Harry é ainda menor de idade, precisarei que firmes este documento, no qual dás tua autorização para que Harry seja auxiliar do professor Severus Snape, na matéria de Duelo, durante todo o ano escolar que se aproxima.

Sirius tomou em sua mão a pena de Fawkes que o idoso lhe ofereceu e assinou, não sem antes lhe dirigir uma mirada assassina ao professor de poções. Este a sua vez voltou a ver a Harry, quem não pôde menos que corresponder à mirada de seu mestre com um sorriso triunfal.

-Após tudo não foi tão difícil como pensávamos. –Dizia Harry a seu par enquanto dirigiam-se à Torre de Gryffindor.

-Assim é. –Severus tomou com dissimulo a mão de seu aluno, para depois soltá-la. –Teve um momento em que pensei que se me jogaria em cima.

-Sim... eu também. –O rapaz deteve-se de repente e empurrou-o até ficar por trás de uma coluna, onde o beijou com paixão.

O professor contestou ao beijo do jovem enquanto este o apertava com força entre a coluna e seu corpo, fazendo que seus quadris se roçarem. Ambos gemeram.

-Por favor, Harry...

-Que coisa? –O rapaz não rompeu o beijo, e em mudança, o aprofundou bem mais.

-Não faças isso... ou não poderei me controlar.

-Pois não quero que te controles... –Harry meteu sua mão baixo o cinto e acariciou seu abdômen por embaixo de sua roupa. Severus estremeceu-se ao frio contato da mão de seu atrevido estudante.

-Espera... –Severus deteve sua mão. –Aqui não. Poderiam ver-nos.

-Então vamos a outro lugar.

Severus tomou ambas mãos de seu casal e o olhou aos olhos.

-Harry, não podemos o fazer.

-Talvez não me desejas? –Harry baixou sua mirada, cheia de pesar.

-Claro que te desejo. Talvez não o notaste? –Respondeu o homem enquanto voltava a roçar se contra ele, fazendo que o rapaz sentisse sua dureza contra a sua. Harry fechou os olhos. –Não se trata disso.

-Então? –Harry sacou suas mãos dentre as de Severus e acariciou com lentidão seu peito. –Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que ainda és meu estudante.

-Deixarei de sê-lo dentro de dois dias. –O rapaz lambeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Ainda então... –Severus voltou a estremecer-se. –Seguirás sendo menor de idade.

-E isso que?

-Como que "e isso que"? –Severus tomou o queixo do rapaz e fez que o olhasse aos olhos. –Harry, isto não é nenhum jogo de meninos para mim. Sei que não te tenho dito e agora te direi. Amo-te. Amo-te e respeito-te, e não quero que por um arranque de paixão terminemos metidos em problemas legais ou algo pelo estilo. Ademais, não quero nem imaginar o que te faria teu padrinho se se chegasse a inteirar de que te tomei sendo mal um menino. Já bastante teremos com que se inteire do nosso.

-Não sou um menino.

-Legalmente é-lo. –O rapaz suspirou, enquanto assentia às palavras de seu professor-. Por isso não quero chegar a estes extremos contigo, até que tu também estejas preparado. E... –Dantes de que Harry o interrompesse-. Não me refiro a que teu corpo não esteja pronto, porque estou seguro de que já o estás. Acho que já sabes a que me refiro.

-Sim. Acho que sim. –Harry separou-se de seu professor, quem sentiu frio de repente. –Estou deixando-me levar por meus hormônios. E acho que se quero estar contigo, devo estar consciente do que isso implica.

-Exato. –Severus tomou o rosto de seu aluno e o beijou na frente. –Alegra-me que o entendas.

-Sim, entendo-o, mas... –O jovem de olhos verdes suspirou-. Isso não faz que deixe de te desejar.

-Nem eu a ti.

Abraçaram-se por um longo momento, a cada um desfrutando da cercania daquele que amavam. Até que Harry rompeu o abraço para olhar aos olhos.

-Sabes? –Acariciou seu rosto com ternura-. Eu também te amo. –O beijou com intensidade. –Acompanhas-me a minha Casa?

-Será um prazer.

E após beijar uma vez mais, o professor adiantou seus passos fazendo que seu aluno o seguisse. Quando chegaram em frente ao retrato,

Severus voltou a beija-lo antes de que a Dama acordasse, depois do qual se despediu para dirigir para as masmorras.

Severus pronunciou a senha primeiramente a seus aposentos, após passar despojou-se de sua capa e deixou-a sobre uma cadeira. Serviu-se um copo e sentou-se em seu cadeirão, em frente à lareira.

Acabava de deixar a Harry na entrada da Torre, e após despedir com um beijo, o professor tinha-se dirigido direito às masmorras. Estava cansado, e agora o único que queria fazer era dormir.

"Amanhã qualificarei os exames." Pensou enquanto dava um sorvo da sua bebida. "Agora o único que desejo é me dar um longo banho e dormir."

Mas, Quando os desejos de um simples mortal se viram elogios em sua totalidade?

Draco apareceu por trás dele e lhe tocou o ombro, o que fez que o professor, quem não esperava a ninguém, se levantasse de seu cadeirão se pondo em guarda.

-Tranquilo, padrinho, sou eu. –Draco levantou as mãos em defensiva ante a varinha do professor. –Poderias guardá-la já, faz favor?

-Pode-se saber que fazes aqui? –Perguntou o professor enquanto guardava seu varinha em seu lugar. –Não deverias estar em tua Casa?

-Talvez não estás inteirado?

-De que devo estar inteirado?

-O Professor Dumbledore pediu-me que fora a ver a seu escritório. Disse-me que por razões de segurança devia permanecer aqui.

Severus franziu o cenho durante uns momentos, de repente recordou sua conversa sustentada essa mesma tarde com o diretor, e então entendeu o que passava.

-Disse-lhe que suspeitava que poderias correr perigo nas imediações do Colégio, mas não lhe disse que devias vir aqui. Com toda segurança pensou que em minhas habitações estarias mais seguro.

-E? Então não o estou?

-Por suposto que sim. –Severus sentou-se de novo em seu cadeirão.

-Padrinho... –O loiro rodeou o cadeirão para sentar-se junto a ele. –Com exatidão por que tenho que estar aqui? Por que o velho... perdão, o professor Dumbledore não me quis explicar.

Severus voltou a ver a seu afilhado, e durante uns momentos observou-o. Quantos anos tinha? A idade de Harry? Uns quantos meses menos que ele. Mas a diferença de seu casal, seu afilhado tinha uma mirada avezada que dava a entender que não se lhe podia enganar com tanta facilidade.

-Alguém... –O professor não quis aprofundar. –Disse-me que poderias estar tendo pesadelos com Voldemort. E ainda que teus sonhos nunca têm sido premonitórios, não quisemos nos arriscar.

-Alguém? Pode-se saber quem?

-Talvez importa? –Severus tratou de restar-lhe importância ao assunto, e bebeu outro gole mais.

-Não terá sido Potter, Verdade?

Severus pôs-se de pé e deixou seu copo no bar.

-Acho que é hora de dormir. Tens um exame amanhã cedo, Não é assim?

-Assim é. –Draco também se pôs de pé. –Mas antes de que me vá dormir, há algo que quisesse saber.

-Que é?

-Desde quando estão juntos?

-Como dizes? –Severus deteve seu andar para sua habitação ao escutar a pergunta de sua afilhado.

-Acho que sabes ao que me refiro...

-Pois não. Não o sei.

-Então suponho que também não sabes... –E enquanto sacava dentre suas roupas a livro de Harry. –Como é que veio a dar isto aqui. –E enquanto abria-a. –E também me dirás que não foi ele quem fez isto.

-De onde a sacaste? –Severus apressou-se a tomar a livro de mãos de sua afilhado.

-Encontrei-a atirada embaixo do sofá. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro enquanto assinalava o lugar. –Que significa isto, padrinho?

-Em realidade queres que te diga? –O professor revisou a livro de Harry, enquanto via com resignação que já não podia fazer nada para negar o óbvio. –Porque acho que és demasiado pronto como para ter sacado já tuas próprias conclusões.

-Isso é indiscutível. –Draco acercou-se com tranquilidade a sua padrinho, quem ao ver ao rapaz perto, preferiu regressar ao bar e servir-se outro copo. –Não estás bebendo demasiado?

-Esta é a segunda. E ademais, preciso-a. –Bebeu-lhe de um gole. –Bem. Com toda certeza, que é o que queres saber?

-Já te perguntei. –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto observava a seu padrinho. –Desde quando?

-Desde ontem à noite.

-Ama-lo? Não, não me digas. –Assinalando o livro que o professor ainda sustentava, agora contra seu peito. –É mais que inegável que assim é. Mas diga-me... Ele te ama?

-Sim, Draco. –Severus colocou o livro em uma esquina do bar. –Tanto como eu a ele.

-Alguém mais o sabe?

-Albus. Ninguém mais.

-Os amigos de Harry não o sabem?

Severus ficou pensativo uns instantes.

-Não o sei. Mas não me surpreenderia que o soubessem. Considera-os a eles também.

-Sim, claro. –Draco brincou com seu cachecol cor verde e cinza. –Uma pessoa mais que o saiba e já se inteirou todo o Colégio.

-Nem diga-lo... –Severus deixou a copa em seu lugar. –Onde Black se chegue a inteirar...

-Talvez pensas o manter em segredo?

Severus olhou com firmeza a sua afilhado, sua mirada revelando indignação.

-Por quem me estás tomando? Talvez achas que vou ter a Harry escondido só para que esse cão não o chegue a saber? –Tomou ar várias vezes para controlar-se. –Pelo momento é preferível não lhe dizer nada. Harry ainda é menor de idade. Mas quando cumpra a maioria de idade e decida lhe dizer a sua padrinho, eu serei o primeiro em lhe apoiar.

Draco já não disse nada mais. E em vez disso palmeou o ombro de seu padrinho.

-Será melhor que me retire a descansar. –Enquanto dirigia-se a sua habitação. –Amanhã terei exame de transformações e não quero chegar tarde.

-Como quando tiveste exame comigo? –Severus esperou a que seu afilhado o volteara a ver-. Não deves te preocupar por isso. Se vejo que já é tarde eu mesmo te acordarei. Ademais, estarás em minhas habitações... não na Sala Precisa.

Ante as últimas palavras de sua padrinho, o rapaz empalideceu por uns instantes.

-Como sabes...? Severus... Estás bem? –Perguntou Draco ao ver que seu padrinho torcia o rosto em uma careta de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que se tocava o braço esquerdo.

-Tranquilo... estou bem. –Severus endereçou-se tratando de manter-se sereno, enquanto empurrava a seu afilhado para sua habitação. –Será melhor que te vás dormir. Já é tarde.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Vá dormir e não te quero ver rondando por aqui.

Quando o rapaz se retirou, Severus foi para sua gaveta e extraiu dois poções. Depois tomou sua capa e saiu direto para as periferias do Castelo. Quando localizou o limite das barreiras de proteção sacou um dos frascos e o bebeu, enquanto o outro o escondia em seu cinto. Instantes depois desapareceu.

-Meu Lord...

-Passa, Severus. –Voldemort fez-lhe um sinal com a mão para que se acercasse. –Como tens estado?

-Bem, meu senhor. –Severus fez uma reverência quando se encontrou em frente a ele. –Em que posso te servir?

-Em realidade, sempre me serviste de muito. –O mago escuro entrelaçou os dedos das mãos enquanto olhava-o com firmeza. –Sem dúvida hoje não me defraudarás.

-Tu dirás, meu Lord...

-Como estou seguro que não te inteiraste, te direi em umas quantas palavras. Tenho decidido incorporar novos elementos a minhas filas para quando se graduem da escola do velho Dumbledore. Já falei com seus respectivos pais e tudo vai muito bem. Salvo uma exceção.

Severus conteve o fôlego. Sabia o que viria.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Severus... –O Dark Lord levantou-se de seu assento e começou a caminhar ao redor dele. –De casualidade os Malfoy têm estado de visita no Colégio nestes dias?

-Sim, meu Lord. –Respondeu Severus baixo a máscara que cobria seu rosto. –Ontem mesmo na manhã.

-Que foram a tratar e com quem falaram?

-Narcisa Malfoy chegou primeiro. –Severus fez uma pausa. –Esteve falando com seu filho.

-De que falaram?

-Falaram sobre seus estudos.

-E Lucius?

-Chegou um pouco mais tarde. Também pediu falar com Draco. Os dois estiveram falando com seu filho no escritório de Dumbledore.

-Falaram com ele em algum momento?

-Não, meu Lord. –Severus decidiu pôr em marcha o plano da noite anterior. –O novo regulamento de visitas impede que os pais falem com seus filhos, se uma autoridade do plantel não está presente.

-Já vejo... –Voldemort voltou a tomar assento, o que fez que Severus se sentisse mais tranquilo. –Então... A que hora se retiraram?

-Não saberia te dizer, senhor. –Severus rogou em seu interior porque o mago cresse-lhe. –Dumbledore enviou-me a umas diligências, e quando cheguei, eles se tinham retirado.

-Entendo. –O mago escuro acariciou a sua serpente Nagini, quem tinha saído embaixo do cadeirão do Lord. –Tenho entendido que o velho visitou o Ministério.

Severus guardou silêncio. Não sabia até onde tinha conhecimento do fato o escuro mago, e preferiu deixar que seguisse falando.

-Sabes se Cornelius Fudge esteve em Hogwarts?

-Não, meu Lord. –Severus conteve o fôlego. –Jamais vi a Fudge nas instalações do Colégio.

-No entanto... –E neste ponto o Lord deixou de acariciar a sua serpente. –O que tu não lhe tenhas visto não significa que não tenha estado aí.

-Deseja meu Lord que averigue se foi assim?

-Por suposto, Severus. –O Dark Lord deixou que seu mascota se trepasse por seu braço. Severus não pôde evitar um escalafrio ao a ver. –E ademais, quero que pesquises qualquer conexão que tenha entre Dumbledore, Fudge e os Malfoy. Tenho o pressentimento que há algo bem mais profundo em tudo isto que uma simples reunião familiar.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta, meu senhor?

-Adiante...

-Posso saber o motivo pelo qual tens decidido pesquisar aos Malfoy?

-Pensei que nunca me perguntarias. –Nagini terminou de enroscar se ao redor do pescoço de seu dono. –Verás... tenho decidido unir minha vida a um mago de sangue puro e procriar um herdeiro. E para isso tenho elegido ao filho dos Malfoy.

Severus contraiu uma careta de raiva, que o Lord não pôde distinguir graças à máscara que o cobria.

-Mas dá a casualidade de que Lucius me tem estado dando longas no assunto. Mas o tempo acaba-se, bem como também minha paciência. Enviei a um dos nossos para que me informasse dos movimentos do casal dentro da Mansão, mas por desgraça não se reportou comigo.

-Desejas que faça algo ao respeito, meu Lord?

-Não, nada disso. –Voldemort pôs-se de pé enquanto Nagini cheirava ao professor com total descaro. –Eu mesmo me encarregarei, mas ainda não é o momento. Podes retirar-te.

-Sim, meu Lord.

-Que te pareceu, Nagini? –Quando Severus saiu, o mago escuro acariciou a cabeça de sua mascote enquanto lhe falava em parsel. –Achas que disse-me a verdade?

-Meu senhor, eu não pude cheirar algum sinal de que mentisse. –Sibilou a serpente.

-Quando a lua deixe de estar cheia, Draco Malfoy será meu. E então, minha querida Nagini, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy passarão a ser parte de suas lembranças.

Severus suspirou, cansado. Tirou-se de novo a capa e arrojou-a esta vez sobre o cadeirão. Dirigiu-se ao bar e serviu-se a terceiro copo da noite. Esteve tentado a deixá-la, mas deu-se conta de que suas mãos tremiam, pelo que decidiu lhe beber de um longo gole.

-É a terça da noite, padrinho. –Draco encontrava-se por trás dele, trazia posta seu pijama. –Que foi o que te disse?

-Não sei de que me falas. –Severus sentou-se no cadeirão e cobriu-se a cara com as mãos. –Não deverias estar dormido?

-Estava-o. –Draco tirou-lhe o copo da mão e colocou-a de novo no bar. –Sei que te chamou. Por favor, diga-me que foi o que te disse.

-Escuta... –Severus tomou-o do braço e fazer sentar-se junto a ele. –Agora não posso te dizer nada. É tarde e estou muito cansado.

-É algo relacionado comigo?

-Vá dormir, Draco. Não tem caso que te durmas tarde. –Severus pôs-se de pé. –Amanhã falaremos. Que não se diga mais.

-Mas...

-Draco...

-Está bem... até amanhã.

-Que descanses.

-Por verdadeiro, tiveste visitas.

Severus levantou a vista para sua afilhado, mostrando-se preocupado.

-Não te assustes. –Draco tomou-o do ombro para tranquilizá-lo. –Não é ninguém de temer. A dizer verdade... ainda está aqui.

Severus voltou para todos lados, mas não viu a ninguém. Draco começou a rir-se.

-Escuta, Draco... –Severus pôs-se de pé e sustentou-se da repisa sobre a lareira. Sentia-se algo mareado. –Não estou de humor para teus jogos. Diga-me de uma boa vez quem esteve aqui ou...

-Harry.

-Como?

-Disse que sonhou com ele... e contigo. –Draco situou-se ao lado de seu padrinho. –Por que não me disseste que te estava chamando?

-Que tivesses ganhado com o saber? –Severus passou uma mão trémula pelo negro cabelo. –Que mais te disse?

-Estava muito preocupado. Achava que tinha-te convocado para fazer-te dano. Diz que percebeu teu sentimento e isso o assustou muito.

-Dizes que ainda esta aqui?

-Queria retirar a sua Torre após que consegui o tranquilizar um pouco. Mas disse-lhe que tu me matarias se te inteiravas de que o tinha deixado se marchar só a estas horas da noite. Eu o tivesse acompanhado, mas acho que tivesse sido pior.

-Fizeste bem. –Severus dirigiu-se a sua gaveta e guardou a poção que lhe tinha sobrado. –E onde está?

-Em tua habitação.

-Em minha habitação?

-Querias que o deixasse dormir incómodo neste cadeirão?

O professor guardou silêncio uns instantes.

-O acompanharei a sua Casa. –Severus dirigiu-se a seu quarto.

-O acordarás? –Draco adiantou-se lhe. –Por que não o deixas dormir aqui? Que tem de mau?

-Não é correto.

-Vamos, padrinho. –O loiro olhou-o de forma pícara. –Ainda que quisessem fazer algo incorreto não poderiam, eu estarei na habitação da o lado. A não ser que...

-Nem mencione-lo.

-Bom... lá tu. –O rapaz encaminhou-se a sua habitação. –Até amanhã.

-Até manhã. E... Draco...

-Sim?

-Não te preocupes. Tudo vai sair bem.

O rapaz sorriu a seu padrinho dantes de desaparecer pela porta de sua habitação. Severus permaneceu uns momentos mais na sala, e depois dirigiu-se a seu quarto. Quando entrou, o recebeu a imagem mais terna e ao mesmo tempo sedutora que tivesse visto em toda sua vida.

Harry encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, sua pijama da cor de sua casa contrastava à perfeição com as cobertas de seda negra que a cobriam. Achava-se deitado de lado abraçando uma almofada, com seu nariz perdido nela, como se se tivesse dormido aspirando seu aroma. Estava encolhido em posição fetal, com outra almofada entre as pernas.

Severus acercou-se muito devagar e acariciou com sua mão os cabelos desordenados que se esparramavam, travessos, sobre o travesseiro. Depois dirigiu-a para seu rosto, onde se embriagou com suavidade. E os verdes olhos abriram-se com macieza, para deleite de seu espectador.

-Severus... –Harry deixou a almofada que abraçava para lançar aos braços do professor. –Estás bem?

-Tranquilo... –Severus também o abraçou, tratando de serena-lo. –Não passa nada.

-Sonhei contigo. –O rapaz sentou-se e atraiu para si a seu par. –Pude sentir o que estavas sentindo.

-Que foi o que sentiste? –O professor permaneceu abraçado a ele, ao mesmo tempo em que com uma mão acariciava seu rosto.

-Ao princípio foi temor. –Harry fechou os olhos tratando de recordar-. Depois senti ira. Como se quisesse matar a alguém...

Severus deu-se conta de que Harry descrevia com exatidão seus sentimentos enquanto esteve com Voldemort.

-Teremos que falar disto com Albus manhã. –Pôs-se de pé. –Por agora é melhor que te leve a tua Casa, para que descanses.

-Mas... –Harry baixou a cabeça, contrariado. –Achei que me deixarias me ficar aqui, contigo.

-Harry... –Severus olhou-o com apreensão. –Em que tínhamos ficado?

-Não faremos nada. –O rapaz cobriu-se com a coberta enquanto fazia-se a um lado para deixar espaço. –Só quero dormir a teu lado. Para valer.

Ante a firme promessa do rapaz, Severus não pôde se seguir negando.

-Mas que conste que só dormiremos.

-De acordo.

Severus perdeu-se um momento e quando apareceu trazia posto um pijama negro. Quando o viu vir, Harry fez a um lado a coberta e o professor se deslizou dentro dela.

-Severus...

-Diga-me.

-Todas tuas roupas são negras?

-Sim. –O professor acomodou-se de lado, ficando de em frente a ele-. Não te agradam?

-Por suposto que sim. –Harry se aconchegou mais perto. –Não te posso imaginar com outra cor que não seja esse. Ainda que suponho que também devem te ficar outras cores.

-Como quais?

-Azul, por exemplo.

-Poderia ser. –Bocejou. –Até manhã, Harry.

-Até manhã, Severus.

Harry acomodou-se mais cerca de seu professor e passou um braço sobre seu peito, enquanto Severus rodeava sua cintura. Uns minutos depois ambos dormiam profundamente.

Eram as três e meia da manhã, dentro de quatro paredes pintadas de cores claros com fotografias de estilo muggle que as enfeitavam, únicas testemunhas do que ocorria dentro da habitação.

Um jovem de olhos acetinados saboreava centímetro a centímetro a pele de quem encontrava-se embaixo. Os olhos marrons fechados, com longas pestanhas que, trémulas pela paixão, presenteavam ao autor das caricias a viva imagem do desejo.

Oliver sussurrava o nome de seu amante entre a cada gemido, enquanto este percorria com lentidão seus lábios pela cada um dos rincões que o faziam se estremecer. O jovem dominante bebia com fruição a cada uma das gotas de suor que o outro emanava, embriagando-se com seu sabor.

O rapaz de negros cabelos não se quis ficar atrás. Girou-se sobre si mesmo e o outro ficou embaixo. O beijou com intensidade enquanto com suas mãos acariciava seu peito. Lambeu seus mamilos fazendo-o estremecer. Beijo seu estômago e se entreveu em seu umbigo, provocando-lhe suaves cócegas que o acenderam mais.

Meteu a ereção à boca e o outro gemeu com urgência em resposta, enquanto com seus dedos preparava o caminho que o levaria à glória. Sentiu-o duro e regressou a sua boca, para presentear-lhe outro apaixonado beijo enquanto montava-se a sobre ele, atendendo a seus desejos.

Seu amante já não quis esperar mais. Tomou os quadris do ex capitão e instou-o a que ele mesmo se empalara. Oliver fechou os olhos enquanto sentia-se invadido com macieza e cheio por completo. Como a primeira vez. Como todas as demais vezes em que ambos tinham podido achar um espaço em seus horários e em suas vidas para poder estar juntos.

Se balançava sobre seu amante com placidez, de atrás para a diante, de um lado ao outro, tratando de encontrar ele mesmo o ponto onde ao ser tocado se estremecia. Ao encontrá-lo aumentou a velocidade de suas vai vem fazendo que o outro gemesse em resposta, enquanto com uma mão acariciava sua ereção e com a outra sustentava seus quadris, vermelhas pela força com que o mantinha colado a ele.

Oliver já não pôde mais. Gritou o nome de seu amante enquanto deixava que o êxtase o atingisse com total intensidade. Seu colega deixou de respirar por uns segundos enquanto deixava-se levar pelo mesmo caminho, junto a ele.

Momentos depois ambos descansavam, Oliver sobre o peito da pessoa que amava.

-Estranhei-te. –Disse-lhe enquanto beijava com doçura a comissura de seus lábios.

-E eu a ti. –O outro correspondeu ao beijo e abraçou-o com estrinches, como não querendo o deixar ir nunca mais-. Tens estado incansável toda a noite. Já o fizemos três vezes.

-Já te cansaste? –Oliver voltou a ver a seu colega, enquanto com seus dedos retirava os suaves cabelos que estorvavam sua visão-. Porque ainda quero mais.

-Jamais me cansarei de ti. –O outro tomou-o da cintura e o beijou com fogosidade. –Não o esqueças. Nunca me cansarei de te amar, Oliver.

-Nem eu também não. –O moreno sentiu reacender sua paixão quando o outro começou a percorrer de novo seu saboroso corpo. –Amas-me?

-Amo-te com toda minha alma, Oliver.

-Eu também te amo, Blaise. Eu também.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Protegendo o que se ama. **_

**Notas: **

**Graças a todos os que têm seguido o fic, e obrigado também por seus reviews. Até a próxima. **

**Besitos **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que temos aqui? Blaise traindo Draco! :o**

**O mundo vai acabar!**

**Acho que isso vai render comentários pra caramba sorry... tive que falar hahahaha**

**Mas é isso ai quero muito reviews disso!**

**Ate breve moçada...**


	7. Protegendo o que se ama

_**Nota tradutor.: oie gente, desculpem eu ter deletado os capítulos, mas é que eu percebi aqui nos meus arquivos que eu deixei de postar o capitulo sete então estarei repostando os capítulos novamente espero que vocês possam me perdoar pelo erro irreparável... SORRY**_

_**E vamos para o inicio do capitulo sete!**_

_**Quero reviews no finalzinho ok até a próxima!**_

**VII**

**Protegendo o que se ama.**

Blaise abriu com leveza seus olhos quando a clareza do dia se fez presente através da janela da habitação de Oliver. Endireitou-se com ligeireza enquanto sustentava-se sobre um de seus cotovelo, observando ao jovem que dormia junto a ele.

"É tão formoso..." Pensou enquanto passava uma de suas mãos por seu negro cabelo, tentando não o molestar. Delineou com macieza sua boca enquanto suspirava. "Tão formoso como Draco... mas com uma beleza tão diferente".

Respirou com força enquanto tratava de recordar a forma em como tinha terminado se apaixonando de Oliver. Foi durante uma partida de Quidditch, em um ano e meio atrás, quando Oliver era o capitão da equipe em seu último ano como estudante do Colégio.

Recordou que esse dia estavam jogando uma das partidas mais difíceis que recordasse. Era inverno e nevava. Draco e Potter tinham-lhe passado perseguindo à snitch dourada a maior parte do tempo, sem sucesso algum, pelo que a partida corria em tempo normal. A visão era tão pouca que em muitas ocasiões tinham chocado inclusive, contra seus mesmos colegas.

De repente, Blaise sentiu que chocava com força contra alguém, ao grau de perder o controle de sua vassoura. Perdeu o equilíbrio e tivesse caído de não ter sido porque uma morna mão, forte e suave, tinha sustentado a sua a tempo para evitar que caísse.

Levantou a vista para ver quem tinha sido o colega que o tinha salvado de uma queda segura. Mas surpreendeu-se quando através do espesso manto de neve, distinguiu as cores da Casa de Gryffindor. Tratou de enfocar ao dono do uniforme e conseguiu distinguir uns formosos olhos marrons que o olhavam de forma vivaz.

Mas também se preocupou quando descobriu um filete de sangue que manava do nariz de seu oponente e salvador. E se ruborizou com intensidade quando descobriu que em todo esse tempo, o Gryffindor não tinha soltado sua mão em nenhum momento.

Blaise voltou ao presente enquanto levantava-se com cuidado, para não acordar a seu par. Cobriu-o com a coberta e dirigiu-se ao banho. Enquanto a água percorria seu corpo seguiu recordando.

Esse mesmo dia, ao concluir a partida, Blaise se dirigiu para a enfermaria. Queria saber se a ferida do Gryffindor não era de consideração. Quando chegou o encontrou sentado sobre uma das camas enquanto esperava a que Madame Pomfrey o assistisse. Escondeu-se por trás de uma gaveta para poder vê-lo sem ser descoberto.

Observou durante uns momentos ao rapaz, pois queria saber que tanto o tinha lastimado ao chocar contra ele. Mas tranquilizou-se ao ver que o Gryffindor parecia estar bem. Estava a ponto de retirar-se quando escutou um choramingo na cama contigua à do moreno, enquanto via como o jovem se levantava para ir ver que passava.

Escondido por trás da gaveta, Blaise observou quando Oliver se acercava a um menino de segundo ano que parecia estar muito doente, lhe colocava a mão na frente e parecia comprovar que tinha febre. Então o Gryffindor tomou uma compressa que estava junto à cama do doente e a molhou em água fria, para depois lhe pôr sobre sua frente.

Blaise não quis mover do lugar em onde estava. Seguiu observando enquanto o Gryffindor repetia uma e outra vez a operação, até que notou que a febre baixava. O moreno puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se junto à cama do doente, tomou sua mão e começou a cantar-lhe muito devagar.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos permaneceu parado por trás da gaveta, escutando o harmonioso canto do rapaz de negros cabelos. Fechou os olhos enquanto deixava-se arrulhar por essa voz tão bem afinada que o rapaz possuía. Quando Oliver deixou de cantar e notou que o menino já se tinha dormido, se pôs de pé e se dirigiu para o escritório da enfermeira.

Blaise, quem não tinha querido se mover de por trás da gaveta até que o Gryffindor deixasse de cantar, aproveitou para emergir de seu esconderijo e sair da enfermaria. No caminho para sua Casa, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez-se a firme promessa de voltar a ver esses formosos olhos cafés e escutar essa melodiosa voz, que tinha ficado gravada a fogo em seu coração.

Blaise saiu da ducha e começou a vestir-se devagar. Oliver ainda dormia. Quando terminou, o jovem se sentou na orla da cama enquanto o observava com seus olhos acetinados cheios de um infinito amor. Tão grande e poderoso como o mesmo que sentia por seu loiro de cinzas olhos.

Após aquele dia na enfermaria, o Slytherin não tinha perdido oportunidade para se encontrar "de casualidade" com o moreno. Lhe coqueteava com descaro quando tinha oportunidade, o que conseguia sacar um que outro rubor no Gryffindor. Seus encontros com ele se voltaram mais frequentes até que, ao terminar esse ano escolar, estava seguro que sentia algo por ele.

Mas, também naquele então, sua relação de amizade com seu colega Draco Malfoy se estava voltando algo bem mais profundo. E o jovem de cabelos castanhos estava muito confundido com respeito a seus sentimentos.

A noite da graduação de Oliver, Blaise estava brindando com seus colegas quando Draco o convidou a passear. Blaise desejava estar com o loiro, porque queria assegurar-se que aquilo que estava sentindo fosse real.

Aquela noite com Draco, Blaise a recordaria como uma das mais formosas de toda sua vida. E enquanto o loiro fazia-o seu com a ternura e paixão que Blaise tanto amava dele, se fez a firme ideia de que era a ele a quem amava, e que o que sentia por Oliver Wood era produto de uma simples atração, que com o tempo esqueceria.

Mas com o que o castanho não tinha contado, era com que Oliver Wood regressaria ao ano seguinte como auxiliar na enfermaria e que, quando Blaise voltasse ao ver, sentiria reacender nele aquele sentimento que tinha pensado que poderia eliminar com facilidade de seu coração.

Desde então, Blaise tinha dividido sua vida e sua alma em dois pedaços, iguais de importantes para ele. Draco Malfoy: um loiro Slytherin de caráter indomável, vaidoso e arrogante. Apaixonado e dominante. Exigente e calculador. E Oliver Wood: um moreno Gryffindor de caráter doce, singelo e paciente. Amoroso e submisso. Tolerante e generoso.

Em definitiva, dois polos opostos. Dois seres por completo alheios o um do outro com uma sozinha coisa em comum: o amor de Blaise Zabini.

(********** )skoaksoakso

Severus foi acordando pouco a pouco quando seu relógio biológico lhe indicou que já era a hora. Pôs-se de pé e despojou-se do negro pijama que o cobria, ficando somente em um ajustado boxer da mesma cor. Esticou-se com leveza e abriu a porta do banho para dar-se sua ducha matutina.

Acabava de entrar e fechar a porta, quando viu com surpresa que alguém se tinha adiantado a seus planos. Por trás da cortina podia escutar-se o ruído da água caindo, pôde perceber com clareza o aroma de seu shampoo enquanto uma ligeira nuvem vaporosa se condensava por todo o lugar.

De forma instintiva levou sua mão para o lugar onde sempre portava seu varinha, mas recordou que só trazia posta sua roupa interior. Tratando de não fazer ruído, o professor se acercou com lentidão para a cortina que dividia a ducha do resto do ambiente e se assomou com muito cuidado. Enorme foi seu assombro quando pôde distinguir através do vapor, à pessoa que se encontrava aí.

Harry ensaboou a consciência seu cabelo da cor do jato, enquanto deixava que a água corresse por todo seu delgado e níveo corpo. Com seus verdes olhos fechados para não os irritar, tateou a parede da ducha até que deu com a barra de sabão, a qual começou a deslizar com graça por seus suaves braços.

A essas alturas, Severus já tinha cobrado consciência da razão pela qual seu namorado se encontrava aí. E tendo-se recobrado da surpresa inicial dedicou-se a analisar a descaro o perfeito e sinuoso corpo que sem o saber, se oferecia completo ante sua visão. E o que viu lhe causou uma muito grata e excitante impressão.

O jovem embaixo da ducha passeou suas brancas mãos ao redor de sua cintura enquanto se ensaboava com uma tranquilidade que a Severus lhe pareceu muito atraente. Seus longos e finos dedos percorreram com lentidão seus suaves peitoral, coroados por dois rosados mamilos que ao contato com as mãos do moreno, pareceram se voltar de pedra.

Por puro instinto, Severus levantou sua mão direita e posou-a sobre seu peito, acariciando-o da mesma forma em que seu namorado o fizesse, enquanto Harry, alheio por completo ao escrutínio do que era objeto, deslizava sua mão para seu abdômen, roçando seu umbigo e se posando sobre sua intimidade, a qual esfregou com firmeza para terminar de limar. O professor mordeu-se os lábios para reprimir um gemido.

Lavou com habilidade suas extremidades, percorrendo de acima para abaixo e vice-versa a longitude de suas ágeis pernas, que a seu namorado lhe pareceram muito belas. Ao agachar-se para esfregar seus tornozelos e pés, o rapaz obsequiou-lhe a seu espião a mais sugestiva imagem de sua pequena e virgem entrada, que a primeira vista parecia suave e em extremo delicada, e que fez que Severus quase perdesse a consciência.

Fechou os olhos enquanto tratava de manter-se sobre suas duas trémulas pernas. Quando decidiu que já tinha invadido sua privacidade o suficiente, se deu a meia volta para sair, mas voltou a seu lugar quando lhe pareceu escutar que o jovem gemia com macieza.

Vencendo a seus escrúpulos, o homem voltou a entreabrir a cortina que o separava do objeto de seus desejos, e o que presenciou o encheu de grande excitação. Harry acabava de tomar uma generosa porção do shampoo de seu casal e agora o embarrava sobre sua nascente ereção. Severus conteve a respiração.

O Gryffindor acariciou com voluptuosidade a delicada zona que acabava de ungir com o shampoo e emitiu um profundo gemido que a Severus lhe arrepiou os pelos de todo o corpo, e fez que de forma involuntária levasse sua mão em direção para sua própria virilha, a qual começou a acariciar acima de sua roupa interior.

O rapaz recargo sua mão esquerda contra a parede enquanto com sua outra mão tentava-se prazer. Tinha os olhos fechados e sua respiração acelerada saía entrecortada de seus carnosos e trémulos lábios. Severus não podia decolar seus olhos da formosa visão ante ele. Harry decolou a mão da parede e embarro seus dedos com o excesso do shampoo, para dirigir para sua entrada. Severus abriu suas pernas também.

O dedo mais longo do jovem tateou a virginal entrada, para achar caminho dentro dela até que conseguiu introduzir a metade. Gemeu com dor ante sua própria intromissão, mas longe de deter-se, o moreno deu passo a um segundo dedo. Severus meteu a mão baixo sua roupa interior.

Os delgados dedos do rapaz entravam e saíam até onde seu dono podia, enquanto com a outra mão atendia sua dolorosa ereção. Severus movia sua mão ao mesmo ritmo que o de seu namorado, enquanto enfocava sua vista para sua pequena entrada, a qual batia trémula, sinal de que o rapaz estava bem perto.

Harry emitiu um profundo gemido, e depois uns quantos mais, enquanto repetia uma e outra vez o nome de Severus com a voz entrecortada e sua essência salpicava seu abdômen e sua mão. Severus gemeu em silêncio enquanto libertava-se por embaixo de sua ajustada cueca.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos quando suas pernas já não puderam o sustentar mais, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava que a água limpasse seu corpo. Severus tinha tido que sustentar do marco que suportava a cortina. Quando o jovem se recuperou, se levantou e então seu namorado aproveitou para sair do banho, fechando com lentidão a porta depois dele.

Severus ficou um momento mais recargado contra a porta, enquanto terminava de recuperar a respiração. Após isso localizou sua varinha e realizou um feitiço de limpeza sobre sua pessoa. Mudou-se de roupa de imediato e antes que o rapaz terminasse de banhar se, saiu da habitação.

Enquanto no banho, e parado em frente ao espelho, Harry não deixava de se perguntar como tinha podido se conter dessa maneira. Em verdade seu maravilhoso namorado era um homem com uma admirável força de vontade.

(********** )ksoaksokao

Draco acabava de deixar as habitações do professor Snape e dirigia-se para o Grande Salão, quando no caminho se encontrou com seus dois guarda-costas.

-Draco, espera... –Goyle correu por trás do loiro para atingí-lo, já que este tinha fugido com presteza ao ver se acercar a Crabbe. Desde que teve-se inteirado do problema entre Voldemort e seus pais, não tinha querido ter contato algum com nenhum filho de comensal.

-Olá Goyle... Crabbe. –O rapaz tratou de aparentar sua frialdade de sempre, enquanto buscava com a vista alguma possível via de escape, por se as dúvidas. –Que há?

-Isso é com exatidão o que queremos saber. –Crabbe caminhou até situar-se junto ao chamado príncipe de Slytherin. –Ontem à noite não estiveste na Casa, nem também não dormiste aí, por que?

-Sim, é verdade. –Goyle segundou a seu colega enquanto localizava-se do outro lado do loiro. –Estivemos perguntando a alguns colegas se sabiam a razão, mas ninguém nos pôde dizer nada.

-E pode-se saber quando lhes dei minha permissão para que me estejam pesquisando? –O loiro dobrou por um dos corredores. –Não acham que deveriam melhor se pôr a estudar e não se estar metendo onde não lhes chamam?

-Nós só queríamos saber se te encontravas bem. –Goyle sacou um pastel dentre suas roupas e pôs-se a mordisca-lo. –Ademais... ñam, ñam... não foste o único que não dormiu na Casa... ñam...

-E isso que? –Draco entrou ao Comedor e dirigiu-se a seu lugar. –Talvez pensam que me importo com quem durma e quem não nas habitações?

-Só o dizíamos porque a últimas datas, quando tu não dormes na Casa, essa pessoa também não o faz.- Crabbe tirou-lhe um pedaço de pastel a seu colega.

Draco, quem nesse momento via entrar a Ron e Hermione, dirigiu toda sua atenção para seu colega.

-De quem estás falando?

-De Zabini.

Draco sentiu uma pulsada em seu coração, no entanto, seu rosto seguiu tão imperturbável como sempre.

-Dizes que não chegou a dormir?

-Esteve um momento praticando com alguns colegas. –Goyle picotou a comida, que já estava servida. –Mas ao redor da meia noite despediu-se. Pensei que subiria para o dormitório, mas em vez disso saiu da Casa, e já não regressou.

Draco ficou calado enquanto seus colegas lançavam-se para os diferentes pratos que enchiam a mesa. Dirigiu sua vista para o lugar onde seu namorado costumava a se sentar, mas não estava. Percorreu com a mirada todo o Salão, mas não tinha sinais dele.

"Onde se terá metido?" Perguntou-se o mortificado loiro enquanto brincava com a comida. "Terás que me dar uma muito boa explicação, Blaise Zabini..."

((********** ))skoksoaks

-Estás seguro que não suspeitou nada?

-Assim é, Albus. Tomei a poção inibidora dantes de apresentar-me ante ele.

Severus encontrava-se no escritório do diretor. Acabava de deixar a Harry cerca do Grande Salão após que, com ajuda de Dobby, o rapaz conseguisse seu uniforme e suas coisas para não ter que ir até a Torre. E agora se encontrava em frente a um preocupado Dumbledore, depois de lhe contar o ocorrido a noite anterior com Voldemort.

A poção à que Severus se referia, tinha sido elaborada por ele mesmo para quando fosse convocado pelo mago escuro, e tivesse o risco de que seu mascote, Nagini, se encontrasse presente. Dita poção inibia a secreção de certa classe de substâncias químicas que o corpo despedia quando uma pessoa se encontrava em situação comprometida, como no caso de que estivesse mentindo. Substância que o fino olfato de muitos animais, entre eles os ofidios, podiam detectar com muita facilidade.

-Dizes que te pediu que averiguaras sobre Fudge?

-Assim é. –Severus sentou-se em frente ao diretor enquanto cruzava os pés. –Relacionou a visita dos Malfoy a Hogwarts com a tua ao Ministério, e suspeita que teve algo mais que uma entrevista familiar.

-Hum... –O diretor acariciou sua barba, pensativo. –Se já te chamou, não me surpreenderia que em um dia destes também convocasse aos Malfoy.

-Assim é. Ele disse que se encarregaria deles quando chegasse o momento.

-O momento de que?

-Suponho que se referia ao mesmo tempo em que falta para o dia que tem planejado se unir a Draco. –Severus suspirou, preocupado. –E não falta muito para isso.

-Quanto tempo fica para esse dia?

-Lucius informou-me que o tem todo planejado para o primeiro de agosto.

-Isso só nos dá três semanas. –O idoso mago se recostou a barba, pensativo. –Considerando que esta semana praticamente já se foi. Severus... –Albus Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e plantou-se em frente ao professor. –Acho que já vai sendo hora de que toda a Ordem do Fénix esteja ao tanto pronta. Precisaremos reforçar a vigilância sobre o Colégio e sobre Draco, e estar preparados para um ataque que se pode dar em qualquer momento. Por fortuna as aulas terminam hoje, amanhã será a graduação e no domingo a escola ficará vazia. Tens bem localizados aos alunos de sétimo que estão dispostos a apoiar na luta?

-Assim é. A maioria são filhos de Aurores, que querem o ser também. –Negou com a cabeça. –Não a lembrança a todos, mas te farei uma lista após que fale com eles.

-Terás que os reunir amanhã muito temporão. E deves tentar que não tenha futuros comensais entre eles. Não quero que Voldemort saiba antes de tempo que nos estamos preparando.

-Não te preocupes, eu me encarregarei. –Severus observou a seu mentor com o cenho franzido. –Achas que Voldemort seja capaz de atacar-nos para obter a Draco, e não só o sequestrar e já?

-Se tivesse tido a autorização de Lucius e Narcisa desde um princípio, nem sequer estaríamos inteirados. Sem lugar a dúvidas esse era o primeiro plano de Voldemort. Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Com toda segurança quando leia o diário e se dê conta de que perdeu a um dos seus, suspeitará que temos as mãos metidas nisto. Se dará conta que Draco não será seu com tanta facilidade, e recorrerá a outros métodos. Também terá que estar ao tanto dos sonhos premonitórios de Harry.

-Por verdadeiro... –O professor de poções recordou de repente. –Ontem à noite Harry teve um pesadelo. Sonhou com o momento em que eu me encontrava em frente a Voldemort.

-Então suponho que viu todo o ocorrido.

-Não com exatidão... –Severus esforçou-se por recordar as palavras de seu casal. –Disse-me que seu sonho não se tinha enfocado nas ações de Voldemort, senão nos sentimentos pelos que eu estava atravessando nesses momentos.

-Que queres dizer?

-Verás... quando estava em frente a ele, ao princípio senti preocupação por que não sabia o motivo pelo qual me tinha chamado. –Voltou a ver a seu diretor. –Sempre me passa, desde que decidi ser espião para o lado da Luz. É o temor natural que sinto a cada vez que penso que posso ser descoberto.

-Entendo...

-Depois, enquanto interrogava-me, apareceu Nagini. –Severus esfregou-se os braços-. A cada vez que a vejo sento escalafrios. Esteve cheirando-me, pelo que supus que pesquisava se estava mentindo.

-Ainda bem que te tomaste a poção.

-E quando Voldemort me informou sobre seus planos com Draco, senti uma grande ira inundar minhas veias, e umas intensas vontades do matar.

-Já vejo... –Dumbledore acercou-se ao professor. –Então todas essas emoções que sentiste, Harry as viveu também em seu sonho?

-Assim é.

-Hum... –O idoso acercou-se a seu livreiro e sacou um exemplar, bastante velho e amarelado, e abriu-o localizando uma página. –Com segurança o que está sucedendo é que, devido à relação tão próxima que tem surgido entre vocês, Harry tem... Como o dizer? Ligado, de alguma maneira, seus sentimentos com os teus.

-Explica-te.

-Sabes que Harry sempre tem sido um mago muito especial. O só feito de que tenha sobrevivido à maldição imperdoável o prova. –O diretor tomou assento enquanto colocava o livro sobre sua mesa. –Pelo que não me surpreenderia que tivesse o dom da empatia.

-O dom da empatia?

-As pessoas que possuem este dom, são aquelas que conseguem captar as emoções dos demais como próprias. Algumas ocasiões o dom é tão grande, que podem perceber os sentimentos de qualquer que se encontre cerca deles. –O mago percorreu com seus dedos uma linha da página. –Mas em alguns outros casos, e este poderia ser o de Harry, só se reduz ao círculo de pessoas com os que tem maior contato. Isto é, amigos, familiares, amantes... e inclusive até inimigos.

-Essa poderia ser uma razão pela que em seus pesadelos com Voldemort se liga com ele? –Perguntou Severus com genuíno interesse.

-Isso... e o fato de que compartilha algumas coisas suas, as quais lhe passou ao momento de lhe lançar a maldição. Como o falar parsel, por exemplo.

-Entendo. –Severus levantou-se de seu lugar e colocou-se a um lado do diretor, para estudar o antigo escrito. –Achas que só lhe ocorra com Voldemort e comigo? E somente quando sonha com algum de nós?

-Poderia ser. –O diretor meditou-o uns instantes. –Voldemort é a pessoa à que ele mas odeia. E tu a pessoa à que mais ama. Ainda que não me surpreenderia se também chegasse a intuir os sentimentos de Ron ou de Hermione... e não é necessário que tenha que sonhar com vocês. Conforme o tempo passe, poderia chegar a ser que estando acordado intua os sentimentos dos demais.

–O que não entendo é... Por que não se tinha manifestado essa empatia com anterioridade?

-Harry deveu ter nascido com esse dom. Mas não se manifestou até agora, com toda certeza porque precisava um disparador. Neste caso foste tu.

-Por que eu?

-Porque talvez nunca antes tinha experimentado um sentimento tão forte. –O idoso tratou de explicá-lo. –Verás, para que uma pessoa desenvolva verdadeiro grau de empatia, se precisa que ao longo de sua vida possa reconhecer as três emoções que o ser humano possui de forma inata. A Ira, o Medo e o Amor. No caso de Harry, ele já tinha conhecido os dois anteriores, A ira para Voldemort e o medo aos Dementadores, mas não o último. Até agora.

-Mas... –Severus tratava de compreender o que o idoso lhe explicava. –Se estás-me dizendo que só precisava de um disparador, então o medo ou a ira deveram ser suficientes para disparar seu dom.

-No entanto não foi assim. –Albus sorriu por embaixo de sua barba. –O fato de que seu dom não se tenha manifestado antes, meu querido amigo, se deve a que nem a ira nem o medo puderam ser demasiado fortes como para o detonar. E o fato de que tenha ocorrido até agora, só pode significar uma coisa. Que o amor que Harry sente por ti é bem mais forte que o ódio e o medo que alguma vez tenha sentido.

Severus tratou de assimilar as palavras do idoso. Como era possível que o amor que seu namorado sentia por ele fosse assim de grande? Que tinha feito ele para se merecer esse amor? De que forma podia ele, um homem tão parco e seco, corresponder a esse amor da mesma maneira?

-Já vejo... –O professor de poções dirigiu-se para a porta. O diretor também se pôs de pé. –Terei que lhe explicar. Espero que possa o entender.

-O entenderá, não te preocupes por isso.

O diretor retomou o tema anterior enquanto dirigiam-se para o Grande Salão.

-Severus... terás que lhe informar também sobre o risco de um confronto com Voldemort nos próximos dias.

–Albus, sabes que... existe a possibilidade de que este seja seu último combate contra ele. O decisivo e mais perigoso.

-Assim é, meu querido Severus. –O mago maior tomou com macieza o ombro de seu pupilo. –Mas não deves te preocupar por isso. Harry está mais que preparado para o enfrentar.

Severus guardou silêncio uns momentos.

-Tens razão, Albus. –Respondeu enquanto caminhavam para o Grande Salão. –Ademais... ele não estará só nisso. Eu estarei aí para o proteger, se é necessário, com minha própria vida.

((********** ))skaoksoak

-Bons dias...

-Olá, Harry. –Ron fez-se a um lado para dar cabida a seu colega-. Pode-se saber onde te tinhas metido?

-Estava nas habitações de Severus. –O moreno tomou um sorvo de suco de abobora e começou a encher seu prato. –Aí dormi ontem à noite.

Ron quase afogou-se ao escutar as palavras de seu amigo. Após umas quantas palmadas nas costas que lhe propinou o "menino que viveu", pôde voltar a falar.

-Vá parceiro... –O ruivo serviu-se mais toicinho. –Vocês dois vão mas que voam...

-Nada disso... –O menino de ouro suspirou com languidez. –Que mais quisesse eu.

-Estás-me dizendo que dormiste nas... habitações de teu professor...? –Isto último o disse em voz muito baixa, enquanto volteava a ver a Hermione, a qual se encontrava enfrascada em uma conversa com uma colega sobre os peinados e maquilagens que usariam ao dia seguinte para a graduação, pelo que o ruivo supôs que por única ocasião, sua noiva não meteria sua colher na conversa com seu amigo. –E não fizeram nada de nada?

-Exato.

-Não me digas que é... –Rum baixou ainda mais a voz. –Isto é... que não pode...

-Que não pode, que?

-Pois... tu sabes... isso.

-Claro que pode! –Harry pôs-se muito vermelho. –Já o acho que pode. É só que... não quer.

-Não lhe atrais o suficiente?

-Por suposto que lhe atraio. –O jovem de olhos verdes começou a fazer-lhe buracos ao pão com o garfo. –O que passa é que ele pensa que é algo incorreto, pelo fato de que sou seu estudante e porque sou menor de idade.

-Hum... –O ruivo meditou-o por uns instantes. –Por um lado dou-lhe a razão. Imagino-me que para ele já deve ser bastante o estar com alguém muito menor. Quebrantaram um que outro regulamento de Hogwarts. Suponho que não tem de querer quebrantar também a lei.

Guardaram silêncio durante um momento, o qual dedicaram a ingerir seu café da manhã. Nesse momento começaram a chegar as corujasas trazendo o correio.

Harry apressou-se a tomar o exemplar do Profeta, o qual tinha caído justo em frente a ele. Tirou o laço que atava o rolar e tremendo de antecipação o abriu. Na primeira página pôde apreciar a notícia em grandes letras negras.

"PETER PETTIGREW CONDENADO A CORRENTE PERPÉTUA EM AZKABAN"

E em letras mais pequenas.

"O comensal e fugitivo conhecido como Rabicho, foi julgado ontem pelo Ministério. Mais informação na Pág. 18".

-Harry... –Hermione mostrou ao moreno o exemplar do diário que tinha em sua mão. –Está-lo lendo?

-Sim, Hermione. –Harry apressou-se a buscar a página 18, e quando a encontrou leu com avidez.

-"O fugitivo Peter Pettigrew foi julgado ontem pela manhã no Ministério, por seu cumplicidade em uma série de assassinatos ocorridos faz dezesseis anos. O comensal conhecido como Rabicho se ocultou da lei durante o tempo todo que Sirius Black, inculpado por ditos homicídios, permaneceu encerrado em Azkaban até sua fugida. Segundo fontes confiáveis, o comensal permaneceu o tempo todo oculto em sua forma de animago até que foi descoberto no seio de uma família, da qual se têm omitido os nomes para proteger suas intimidades..." Ron, referem-se a tua família.

-Sim, Harry. Segue lendo...

-"A fonte que nos deu a informação, só se concretou a dizer que o comensal tinha sido encontrado inconsciente por dois Aurores no beco Knocktum. Após ser reconhecido como o fugitivo buscado pela lei, foi transladado ao Ministério. Durante os interrogatórios de rigor, o comensal não pôde recordar como chegou ao beco, nem também não o que tinha ocorrido durante esse dia. Suspeita-se que pôde ter sido vítima de um "obliviate", dado que todo o ocorrido antes o recordou à perfeição. Tratou-se de reverter dito feitiço, mas ao que parece o mago que o realizou é muito poderoso, já que todas as tentativas pelo anular foram infrutuosos..."

"Por suposto que não puderam. –Pensou Harry-. Se foi Dumbledore quem fez-lhe".

-"Durante o julgamento, Pettigrew não quis contratar a um advogado, pelo que se lhe outorgou um do mesmo julgado, respeitando seus direitos. A promotoria chamou a Sirius Black, cujo depoimento foi crucial, enquanto a defesa não chamou a nenhuma testemunha. O julgamento só durou umas horas, pelo que a meio dia lhe foi ditada a sentença de prisão em Azkaban, onde o comensal passará o resto de seus dias."

"Tivesse gostado de gostado presente. –O rapaz apertou o diário entre suas mãos. –Tivesse gostado de gostado seu feio rosto quando se lhe ditou a sentença..."

-Harry... –Ron interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Continua.

-É tudo, Ron. –Harry fechou devagar o diário. –Acabou-se.

Seus dois melhores amigos entenderam muito bem a alusão, e só guardaram silêncio enquanto Ron passava um braço sobre seus ombros e Hermione o tomava da mão.

Harry voltou para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore sustentava também um exemplar do diário, enquanto movia sua cabeça para o rapaz em sinal de saúdo. Olhou a Severus, o qual só fechou os olhos e suspirou. Harry entendeu que essa era uma silenciosa promessa de que mais tarde o abraçaria com todas suas forças.

((********** ))skaoksoak

-Estúpido Rabicho!

O exemplar do Profeta que Lord Voldemort sustentava em sua mão foi parar para a lareira, ardendo de imediato. Nagini, que se encontrava a seu lado, preferiu ir a enroscar se ao outro lado da habitação.

-Disse-lhe que tivesse cuidado. –O dark lord passeava-se de um lado a outro, furioso em extremo. –Disse-lhe que o feitiço o protegia de não ser detectado pelas barreiras de Lucius, não para que não fosse descoberto. Maldição!

Sem dar-se conta tinha falado em parsel, de maneira que Nagini o tinha entendido à perfeição. Ainda ela, acostumada a lhe escutar falar em sua linguagem, não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio. Qualquer que tivesse escutado ao mago nesse momento teria sentido o mesmo.

-Não me creio nada isso de que o encontraram no beco. –Acercou-se com lentidão a sua serpente, a qual se enroscou sobre si mesma, por instinto. –Não creio no absoluto nada do que dizem aí. Estou seguro que o velho Dumbledore teve que ver com isto.

Acariciou a cabeça da serpente, a qual sibilou em resposta, o que pouco a pouco foi acalmando ao mago escuro.

-Mas, Sabes, Nagini? –A serpente voltou a sibilar, dando a entender a seu amo que o estava escutando. –Não me importo muito o que passe na Mansão. Minha decisão de fazer meu ao herdeiro Malfoy já está tomada. E nem Lucius nem Narcisa serão um problema para mim à hora de tomar. Só deverei esperar a que Draco saia de Hogwarts e regresse à casa paterna, e então me levarei daí sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Nagini levantou a cabeça e colocou-a sobre o braço do mago, que aceitou que o animal começasse a reptar por seu corpo.

-No que respeita a Rabicho... –E neste ponto a serpente voltou a se pôr em guarda. –Não farei nenhuma tentativa pelo sacar de Azkabán. Ficará encerrado aí pelo resto de sua inútil existência. O mataria, mas só lhe estaria fazendo um favor. Esse será seu castigo por me ter falhado. E quanto a Albus Dumbledore... –Os purpúreos olhos do maligno ser se entrecerraram até converter-se em duas pequenas aberturas, semelhantes a duas linhas de uma ardente cor carmesim. –Pagará o ter-me provocado. Não descansarei até que esse idoso e seu menino de ouro jazam mortos a meus pés... assim tenha que perder a todos meus comensais para o conseguir.

O Lord escuro caminhou de pressa para seus aposentos. Era hora de tomar-se a poção que preparava com base no veneno de Nagini, e que lhe permitia seguir se mantendo com "vida" dentro daquilo ao que com muitas reservas podia se considerar como um corpo.

"Deverei esperar a encontrar-me o bastante forte para enfrentá-los". Pensava enquanto bebia-se a poção. "Não poderei tomar ao filho dos Malfoy se não tenho os poderes suficientes, e para obter esses poderes tenho que matar primeiro a Harry Potter. Devo reunir a todos os comensais que sejam necessários, bem como aos Dementadores que sempre me serviram. A batalha está bem perto, e esta vez não terá nada que possa deter o momento em que o filho dos Potter e eu nos voltemos a ver as caras. E esta vez, serei eu o vencedor".

Pouco a pouco, Lord Voldemort ficou dormindo, enquanto Nagini vigiava seu sono. A fiel servidora do escuro mago sabia que devia lutar com ele para o proteger. E estava a todas luzes consciente de até onde seria capaz de chegar para o conseguir.

((***********))sjaijsiajso

-Onde está?

O escritório de Madame Pomfrey estava cheio de frascos de diferentes poções com suas respectivas etiquetas, que a enfermeira lia uma depois de outra por enésima vez.

-Oliver deveu guardá-la aqui. –A encarregada da enfermaria buscava por aqui e por lá, mas não conseguia encontrar a poção que Severus lhe entregasse no dia anterior. –E o pior é que não regressará até dentro de três horas, e se me faz tarde para minha cita com meus pacientes.

Resignada a não a encontrar, e dado que Oliver estava nesses momentos em seu curso, teve que recorrer de novo conta ao professor de poções. Tomou um punhado de pós Flu, e meteu a cabeça dentro da lareira enquanto chamava-o.

-Sim, Poppy?

-Severus, desculpa que te moleste mas... –A enfermeira cruzou os dedos. –De casualidade não terás outra poção de Vitaserum entre tuas reservas?

-E a poção que te dei ontem?

-Verás... –Poppy teve que ser sincera. –A verdade é que não sei onde a deixou meu auxiliar e já se me está fazendo tarde para minha cita.

-Dá-me um minuto... –Severus desapareceu da rádio de audição da enfermeira, para regressar um minuto depois. –Faz a um lado, vou para lá.

Madame Pomfrey obedeceu e uns segundos depois Severus saía pela lareira da enfermaria.

-Onde está teu auxiliar?

-Está na universidade. Toma um curso de preparação pelas manhãs.

-E se vais sair a teu cita, Quem vai ficar na enfermaria? –Severus extraiu de seu cinto a poção que tinha de reserva, a que ele mesmo elaborasse a noite em que decidiu examinar a Draco com ela.

Poppy levou-se uma mão à cabeça, preocupada.

-Oh... não tinha pensado em isso. –Olhou ao professor em frente a ela, com cara de súplica. –Se não estás muito ocupado... Poderias cuidar a enfermaria por mim?

-Tens ideia da bagunça em que me metes? –Severus cruzou-se de braços. –Estou qualificando exames.

-Faz favor, Severus, prometo-te que não demorarei nada.

-O faria com muito gosto. Mas o caso é que... –Se rascou a cabeça com negligencia. –Esta mesma tarde tinha planejada uma visita a Hogsmeade. Estava pensado em comprar-me uma túnica nova. Já sabes... para manhã.

-Oh... já vejo. –A enfermeira baixou a cabeça, resignada.

-No entanto... –O professor começou a bisbilhotar os diferentes frascos vazios que se encontravam no lavabo da enfermaria. –Se para esta mesma tarde não estás ocupada e me acompanhas a escolher uma túnica, pois então poderia, mas arranjar para qualificar os exames e vigiar a enfermaria ao mesmo tempo.

-Para valer? –O rosto da enfermeira alumiou-se. –Por suposto, Severus. Será um grande prazer para mim. Conheço um lugar onde vendem umas túnicas que...

-Poppy... –A enfermeira não escutou que o professor a chamava, e seguiu falando.

-...Também há algumas de cores muito bonitos, poderias te comprar uma que não fosse negra e...

-Poppy... Poppy!

-Sim?

-Que é isto? –O professor ensinou-lhe um frasco vazio que tinha na mão, e que tinha encontrado no lavabo que bisbilhotava.

A enfermeira tomou o frasco e leu a etiqueta.

-É Cefalserum. –Olhou-o intrigada. –Por que?

-Estás segura? –O professor examinou o frasco com cuidado. –Porque segundo lembrança, a cor do soro para a dor de cabeça é de cor verde água.

-Assim é. –Poppy começou a fazer memória. –Agora que o recordo, ontem Oliver me disse que tinha dor de cabeça. Eu lhe disse que se a dor persistisse, que tomasse Cefalserum.

-Quer dizer que teu auxiliar se bebeu este frasco?

-Com toda segurança. –A enfermeira começou a pôr-se nervosa. –Severus, Que está ocorrendo?

-Observa bem este frasco. –A enfermeira fazer. –De que cor é o resíduo no fundo?

Madame Pomfrey sentiu que as pernas se lhe afrouxavam, enquanto com a voz avariada pela preocupação respondia.

-É verde... jade.

-Exato. Mas... Por que diz Cefalserum?

-Por Merlín... –Levou-se uma mão à boca. –Severus, acho que cometi um grave erro. Equivoquei-me ao etiquetar o frasco. –Observou-o de novo detidamente. –Verde jade. Severus... Oliver tomou-se o Vitaserum.

O professor franziu o cenho enquanto deixava o frasco em seu lugar.

-Não deves te preocupar, Poppy. –Severus esfregou-se o queixo, pensativo. –Se a poção não surte o efeito desejado, com segurança se diluirá em seu organismo sem lhe fazer dano.

-Ufa, que alívio...

-No entanto... –E neste ponto foi o turno de Severus de cruzar os dedos. –Será melhor que roguemos porque teu auxiliar não tenha noivo. Porque ontem à noite não tenha mantido relações com ele e porque não tenha sido o passivo da relação... ou teremos que lhe explicar que muito cedo estará esperando um bebê.

((********** ))slaplspa

-Não achas que deverias deixar isso já?

-Mas é que... Por que tem que ser com ele? Por que não tu? Ou McConagall ou...

Remus não fazia mais que observar como seu amigo ia e vinha dentro de seu próprio escritório. Tinha recebido sua visita fazia uma hora e desde que o animago chegasse, não tinha deixado de discurso retorico na contramão do professor de poções e da decisão que sua afilhado tomasse a noite anterior.

-Sirius... –Ao licántropo já lhe estava começando a doer a cabeça. –Se estás tão na contramão disso, por que deste então tua autorização a Harry para que o fizesse?

-Não o recordas? –Sirius deteve-se em frente a seu amigo enquanto assinalava-o. –Eu era o único que estava em seu contra. Ninguém me apoiou, nem sequer tu. Dumbledore não disse nada, mas ele jamais se oporia a uma decisão de Harry. E Snivellius, esse... lhe fará a vida impossível, como lhe fez durante todos estes anos. Não, não, não... Harry não sabe no que se mete.

Remus suspirou. Já era suficiente.

-De acordo. –Levantou-se de seu assento. –Tiveste a oportunidade de negar-te e não o fizeste. Já assinaste, agora te aguenta. Harry já é o bastante maior para saber que é o que mais lhe convém. E acho que ninguém tem o direito de decidir por ele.

-Sei-o, Remus. É só que... –Sirius tomou um giz da lousa e sentou-se na cadeira que seu amigo ocupasse. Começou a rabiscar sobre a mesa do licántropo. –Sabes que quero a Harry como se fosse meu próprio filho. Eu só quero o melhor para ele. Quero que tenha um futuro seguro, uma vida tranquila. Quero que tenha uma esposa, muitos filhos e uma vida plena e feliz.

-Sirius... –O licántropo colocou-se a suas costas, enquanto tomava-o pelos ombros-. Todos os que amamos a alguém queremos o melhor para essa pessoa. Mas às vezes, desejar-lhe o melhor não significa lhe impor o que um ache que o fará feliz, senão deixar que a pessoa eleja aquilo que o faça feliz.

-Sabes? Não me oponho a que Harry eleja a carreira que queira. –Sirius deixou o giz a um lado e sacudiu-se as mãos. Remus tomou assento em frente a ele. –É só que... não me parece bem que esteja cerca de Snivellius.

-Snape, Sirius. –Corrigiu-o o licántropo. –E pode-se saber por que não queres que Harry esteja cerca dele?

-É necessário que te diga? –O animago recorreu ao óbvio. –Trata-se de... Snape. Um... Slytherin.

-E...?

-E...? –Sirius olhou a seu amigo como se não entendesse. –É uma serpente.

-E...?

-Como que "e"? –O animago estava perdendo a paciência. –Remus, Harry é um Gryffindor, e Snape um Slytherin. O que significa que esses não deveriam se levar bem. Nem sequer deveriam dirigir-se a palavra.

-As coisas já não são assim, Sirius. –O licántropo se recostou no assento, para estar mais cômodo. –Em nossa época talvez, mas durante as últimas gerações, as quatro Casas têm tratado de manter uma melhor relação entre elas. E ainda que Gryffindor e Slytherin seguem tendo suas diferenças, agora há muitos que têm preferido fazer a um lado em aras de uma boa amizade.

-Não me digas... –Sirius pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro. –Agora me vais dizer que esses dois se voltaram amigos.

-Bom... tanto como amigos, não. Mas... –O licántropo tomou um dos exames e começou ao revisar. –Nos últimos meses têm tratado de não se fazer a vida impossível. Até me atreveria a pensar que se esforçaram por se levar melhor.

-Estou seguro que Snivellius trama algo. –Sentenciou o animago, receoso.

-Não sejas tão desconfiado, Sirius. Não lhe vejo nada de mau que se levem melhor. Após tudo estarão juntos durante todo um ano escolar, trabalharão ombro com ombro. E será necessário que para isso mantenham uma boa relação.

-Se, sim, sim... –O animago levantou ambas mãos, dando a entender que deixava o assunto pela paz, ao menos pelo momento. –E falando de relação, diga me... Que há entre essa garota de sétimo e tu?

-Que garota?

-A garota com a que te vi ontem. A que te convidou a jantar. –Remus só moveu a cabeça. –Vamos, conta-me. Há algo entre vocês?

-Não.

-Em sério? –Sirius parou-se a um lado do licántropo enquanto arrebatava-lhe o pergaminho que qualificava. –Pois não te creio.

-Não há nada entre essa rapariga e eu. –Tomou outro pergaminho e seguiu com seu trabalho. –Nem sequer conheço-a.

-Sabes, Remus? –O animago brincou com o papel que tinha na mão. –Em todos os anos que tenho de te conhecer, jamais tenho visto que saias com alguém. Diga-me, É que talvez nunca te apaixonaste?

O licántropo deixou o que estava fazendo, e lhe contestou a seu amigo sem levantar a mirada do exame.

-Sim, Sirius. Uma vez.

-Nunca o soube. –Sirius sentou-se de novo em frente ao licántropo, disposto a inteirar-se de tudo. –Talvez era Gryffindor?

Remus, quem até então não tinha levantado a vista, decidiu enfrentar a mirada do homem em frente a ele.

-Sim, era Gryffindor. –E enquanto fixava seus dourados olhos nos azuis de Sirius prosseguiu. –E ainda sigo lhe amando.

-Sabes uma coisa? –Sirius tomou a mão de seu querido amigo enquanto colocava nela o pergaminho que lhe tinha tirado dantes. –Essa pessoa deve ser muito afortunada.

-Não o creio, Sirius. –Remus rogou porque o animago jamais retirasse sua mão da sua. –Nem sequer sabe-o.

-Pois então deverias dizer-lhe. Total, não perdes nada. –Sirius pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para a porta. –Nos veremos depois.

Remus ficou só em seu escritório com o pergaminho na mão, na que ainda podia sentir o calor da mão de Sirius.

-Talvez o faça... –O licántropo baixou a vista para o exame. –E então perderei o mais valioso que tenho... a ti.

((********** ))skoaksoak

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se parado junto a uma grande janela que dava para o jardim de sua mansão, enquanto observava a sua esposa esquinando diferentes classes de plantas.

Ele mesmo lhe tinha aconselhado que se ocupasse de seu jardim como uma distração para não seguir pensando em Voldemort e os problemas que tinham. Não tinham querido apresentar em nenhum lugar público desde que visitassem a seu filho. Os dois pressentiam que de uma hora para outra lhes atacariam, de modo que tinham preferido ficar em sua mansão em onde ambos se sentiam um pouco mais seguros.

Por uma parte, Lucius estava tranquilo ao saber que, no caso de que a eles dois lhes ocorresse algo, seu filho estaria seguro em mãos de Severus. Mas por outro lado não podia evitar sentir preocupação ao pensar que, de ser convocados pelo Dark Lord, ele ia poder fazer muito pouco ou nada pelo bem-estar de sua esposa. E o pensamento fazia que umas linhas de intensa preocupação surcaram sua, a maior parte do tempo, imperturbável rosto.

Levantou uma mão em saúdo ao ver que sua esposa o observava desde o lugar onde se encontrava, enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

Vê-la sorrir era muito estranho. Narcisa Malfoy era uma mulher vaidosa e de um caráter muito pouco afável, exceto com aquelas pessoas próximas a ela, como seu esposo e seu filho, sem excetuar a Severus, a quem, desde que o conhecesse, lhe tinha tido em grande estima. Dela tinha sido a ideia do nomear como padrinho de seu filho.

Ainda após tantos anos de casamento, a Lucius lhe era ainda difícil acostumar aos estados de ânimo da mulher com a que compartilhava sua vida. Em um dia podia encontrá-la alegre e vivaz, cheia de energia, e outras ocasiões não tinha maneira de sacar de sua habitação, onde se encerrava por horas pedindo não ser molestada. Era uma mulher muito volúvel. Mas, mesmo assim como era, tinha chegado à respeitar e a amar.

"Nunca pensei que apesar de nos casar tão jovens, chegaríamos a sustentar nosso casamento. Ainda quando em um princípio só foi uma farsa".

Ainda recordava quando seus pais o tinham apresentado com a família de Narcisa e com ela, lhes tinham informado que em dois meses se casariam. Tanto Narcisa como Lucius tinham fingido estar de acordo com a decisão de seus pais, porque sabiam que nenhum deles admitiria uma negativa de sua parte.

Mas desde o primeiro momento em que puderam se encontrar a sozinhas, durante um passeio no que Lucius devia lhe mostrar a mansão na que cedo teriam que viver, Narcisa tinha sido clara com ele, e lhe tinha dito que não o amava.

-Mas se tu estás disposto a permitir que nos conheçamos, estando já casados, e decidisses que vale a pena o tentar, então não terei inconveniente algum em me esforçar porque as coisas marchem bem. –Tinha-lhe dito a que nesse então já era sua noiva.

-Te direi a verdade, Narcisa. –Lucius tratou de ser tão sincero como tinha sido ela. –Há uma pessoa com a que me vejo, mas definitivamente não penso sacar à luz essa relação, pelo que estou de acordo contigo no tentar. Deixarei de ver-lhe. Não voltarei a ter um encontro com ele, e quando nos casemos, te serei sempre fiel. Só espero o mesmo de tua parte.

-Então, é um trato. –Narcisa tinha tomado sua mão e tinha-o acercado para ela para lhe dar um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. A Lucius gostou da iniciativa dela, pois isso significava que em verdade estava interessada em que as coisas resultassem bem.

Ninguém se inteirou do acordo daquele dia, e ninguém suspeitou jamais que se casavam sem se amar, pois no dia de seu casamento ambos luziram radiantes e felizes, como dois noivos que em realidade se quisessem.

Lucius voltou ao presente enquanto via a sua mulher regando suas flores. Cercou-se a seu escritório e com um feitiço, uma gaveta pequena apareceu em uma de suas orlas. Lucius passou seus dedos sobre ele e o gaveteiro se abriu. O loiro duvidou uns instantes, mas após pensá-lo, introduziu sua mão e sacou o único objeto que tinha guardado dentro dele.

"Mas apesar de tudo não tenho deixado de te amar, Remus. Ainda após muitos anos não tenho conseguido esquecer a suavidade de tua pele e o sabor de teus lábios..."

Fechou os olhos para evocar a última vez que o viu, no escritório de Dumbledore. Como bateu com rapidez seu coração quando Severus o mencionou. E como foi que não pôde decolar sua azulina mirada de sua pessoa quando o viu chegar.

"Tem algumas canas e vê-se algo cansado. Deve ser por seu licantropía. Mas seus olhos seguem sendo como o ouro puro, brilhantes e formosos. E sua pele, seguirá sendo igual de tersa? E seus lábios... por Merlín, não sei como pude me conter para não beija-lo aí mesmo".

Acariciou a fotografia mágica do jovem de dourados olhos que tinha em frente a ele, percorrendo com delicadeza a cada uma das linhas de seu rosto. O retrato pareceu responder-lhe, já que um formoso sorriso desenhou-se nas facções de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante.

-Oxalá tivesses-me amado como eu a ti, Remus. E então talvez tivesse encontrado o valor suficiente para te proteger de minha própria família, e lutar por nosso amor.

((********** ))skaoskoa

Draco deixou seus livros sobre a cama da habitação que agora ocupava. Tirou-se a capa e se recostou enquanto observava detidamente o lustre antigo que pendia do teto. Acabava de regressar de um passeio pelo lago com Blaise, após sair do exame de transformações com a professora McConnagall.

Essa mesma manhã, quando terminou de tomar o café da manha, tinha saído com presteza para o salão com a esperança de que Blaise já se encontrasse aí. E não se equivocou. Seu namorado era o único estudante que se encontrava no aula, de modo que quando este o viu vir, se levantou de seu assento e o beijou com paixão.

Após o beijo, o loiro interrogou-o sobre o por que de sua ausência no dormitório a noite anterior. E ainda que no momento Blaise pareceu surpreender pela pergunta não esperada, em seguida se repôs, e lhe comentou que só tinha passado a noite estudando na Sala Precisa, já que tinha demasiado escândalo na Sala Comunal e não podia se concentrar.

Draco mostrou-se conforme com a explicação de seu namorado e cedo esqueceu o assunto, praticaram um momento mais e quando a Chefa da Casa dos leões chegou, tomou assento para apresentar o exame, sem se dar conta da mirada de imensa culpabilidade que surcava o rosto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"A escola termina hoje. E após manhã já poderemos nos ver tão seguido". Pensou o loiro enquanto suspirava. "Mas vou tentar conseguir a autorização de meu padrinho para que ele possa vir a visitar durante as férias".

Levantou-se da cama e saiu para a sala. Navegou no bar as garrafas de conhaque que sua padrinho guardava, e após comprovar em primeira pessoa que eram de uma grande qualidade, se dirigiu a sua habitação para recolher sua camada. Mas antes de chegar, a porta primeiramente abriu-se.

-Harry? –Draco acercou-se ao Gryffindor enquanto cruzava-se de braços. –Não sabia que já tivesses a senha das habitações de Severus. Pelo que vejo as coisas entre vocês vão em sério.

-Olá, Draco. –O jovem de olhos verdes respondeu ao saúdo do loiro, enquanto deixava suas coisas sobre o sofá. –E Severus?

-Não o sei. –O Slytherin encolheu-se de ombros. –Pensei que estava contigo.

Harry negou com a cabeça enquanto dirigia-se para o cadeirão em frente à lareira.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou-lhe o loiro enquanto Harry tomava um pedacinho de pergaminho, que estava colado no pequeno pote onde Severus guardava os pós Flu.

-Parece ser um recado de Severus. –O moreno abriu-o. –Diz que estará na enfermaria fornecendo a Madame Poppy por umas horas. E que não te tomes seu conhaque.

O Slytherin pôs-se vermelho enquanto dirigia-se para sua habitação para, momentos depois, sair dela com sua capa posta.

-Já te vais? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno enquanto deixava o pequeno pergamino em seu lugar. –Não o vais esperar?

-Já tenho fome. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro de olhos cinzas enquanto dirigia-se para a porta. –Ademais... não quero estorvar.

Agora foi o turno do moreno de se pôr vermelho.

-Não te molesta? –O loiro olhou-o, intrigado. –Refiro-me ao nosso.

-Não. –Draco acercou-se ao moreno enquanto prosseguia. –Ele tem feito muito por mim. Não tenho nenhum direito a me opor a nenhuma de suas decisões. Só uma coisa sim te advirto. Não o lastimes, porque se o fazes, então conhecerás minha ira.

-Não te preocupes, Draco. –Harry despojou-se de sua capa e deixou-a sobre o sofá. –Jamais lhe faria dano à pessoa que mais amo neste mundo.

O loiro só assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da habitação para se dirigir para o Salão. Harry ficou sentado um momento mais em frente à lareira. Não tinha intenções de se apresentar no Grande Salão, pois tinha outros planos em mente para eles dois.

((********** ))ldpalspalsp

Severus deixou a um lado a pena, já sem tinta, enquanto se esticava sobre a cadeira na que se achava sentado. Voltou a ver o relógio pendurado na parede, a sua esquerda, que lhe indicava, ao igual que seu estômago, que já era a hora de comer.

De repente sentiu duas suaves mãos posando sobre seus ombros enquanto obsequiavam-lhe uma delicada massagem, que em momentos o relaxou. Harry deu-lhe um fugaz beijo na bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que com uma de suas mãos acariciava seu peito.

-Como soubeste que estava aqui? –Severus sentiu um estremecimento quando a língua travessa do moreno se passeou com lentidão por toda sua orelha.

-Estive em teus aposentos. –Harry deixou o que fazia para sentar nos joelhos do professor e rodear com seus braços. –Vi o pequeno recado que deixaste na lareira.

-Já vejo... –Severus passeou seus destros dedos ao longo de um dos músculos de seu estudante, fazendo que este soltasse um gemido. –Acompanhas-me ao Salão?

-Tenho uma melhor ideia... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto punha-se de pé e dirigia-se de novo para a lareira. –Quando termines te estarei esperando em tuas habitações. Quisesse que comêssemos juntos.

-De acordo. –Quando Harry desapareceu, Severus voltou a tomar a pena e a molhou na tinta para seguir qualificando os exames. Esperaria uns momentos mais a que Poppy ou seu auxiliar chegassem, e depois se iria a suas habitações para comer a gosto com seu namorado.

O professor estava no meio desses pensamentos quando escutou que a porta do escritório se abria, deixando passar a uma apressada Madame Poppy.

-Desculpa a tardança, Severus. –Se desculpou a enfermeira enquanto despojava-se de sua capa e pendurava-a em umacremalheira, para depois colocar-se bata-a branca. –Não tem chegado Oliver?

Severus ia responder quando se ouviu outra vez a porta. Ambos se olharam, sabendo que a pergunta tinha sido respondida.

-Boas tardes, Madame. –Saudou o rapaz enquanto entrava ao escritório. E ao ver a Severus. –Professor...

O professor de poções moveu a cabeça em sinal de saúdo, enquanto punha-se de pé. Madame Poppy olhou a um e a outro, e se dispôs a falar.

-Oliver... –O Gryffindor, quem nesse momento se estava colocando sua bata branca voltou ao escutar seu nome. –Creio... que há algo que é necessário que saibas. E é preciso que nos respondas umas quantas perguntas.

-Claro, Madame. –O jovem observou com atenção aos dois adultos em frente a ele.

-Senhor Wood... –Severus adiantou-se. –Tem namorado?

A pergunta tomou-o tão de surpresa, que o jovem só atinou a observar ao professor como se de repente lhe tivessem saído antenas.

-Perdão... Como diz? –Voltou a ver à enfermeira. –Madame...?

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy voltou a ver ao professor com o cenho franzido. –Não podes ser mais... sutil?

-Devemos ir ao grão, Poppy. –O professor só se cruzou de braços enquanto continuava. –Ademais, já tenho fome.

Poppy só lançou um soprar em resposta, enquanto Oliver, recém saído de seu assombro, se dirigia a ela.

-Madame... Que está sucedendo?

-Verás... –A enfermeira instou ao rapaz a que tomasse assento enquanto tratava de lhe explicar. –Lembras-te quando ontem me comentaste que te doía a cabeça?

-Assim é.

-Tomaste a poção que te recomendei? –O rapaz assentiu. –Recordas de que cor te disse que era?

-Sim, Madame. –O rapaz fez memória. –Disse-me que era verde. –Ficou pensando uns momentos. –Disse que se chamava Cefalserum. Não é assim?

-Isso é correto, Oliver. Mas... –Poppy acercou-se ao lavabo, onde Severus encontrasse o frasco essa mesma manhã. –Não notaste algo estranho?

-Pois... não. –O rapaz se recostou, pensativo. –A poção que eu me tomei se chamava Cefalserum. E era verde, tal e como você me disse.

-Verde água?

-Não, professor... –Oliver olhou-o com suspeita. –Era mais escura.

-Verde jade?

-Exato. –O rapaz removeu-se, incómodo. –Que está sucedendo?

-Volto a perguntar-lhe. –Severus insistiu. –Você tem namorado?

-Responde, Oliver. –Pediu-lhe Poppy.

-Pois... –Ao ver o semblante sério de ambos professores, não teve mais remédio que responder. –Sim. Tenho namorado.

-Tem tido você relações com ele nas últimas horas?

-Sim, senhor. –Oliver pôs-se muito vermelho, mas não teve mais remédio que contestar. –Ontem à noite.

-E diga-me... –Continuou o professor de poções. –Você foi o ativo, ou o passivo da relação?

Oliver abriu grandes seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que volteava a ver a Poppy, quem a sua vez olhou-o com profunda seriedade, enquanto com um gesto pedia-lhe que respondesse a pergunta.

-Fui... o passivo.

Poppy e Severus ficaram um momento em silêncio. Ambos tinham desejado que não existisse tal casualidade, mas por desgraça a tinha. Agora teriam que enfrentar as consequências de um simples descuido.

-Algum de vocês poderia me explicar a que se deve este escrutínio a minha intimidade? –Perguntou o jovem Gryffindor, bastante mosqueado pelo interrogatório tão pessoal ao que tinha sido submetido.

-Verá, senhor Wood... –Severus foi quem decidiu tomar a palavra, ao observar a palidez de seu colega. –A poção que você se bebeu não era em realidade Cefalserum.

-Que não era...? –Oliver sentiu que as pernas se lhe afrouxavam. –Que coisa foi então o que me tomei?

-Uma poção que eu mesmo perfeiçoe, e que Madame Poppy teve o tino de lhe chamar Vitaserum.

-E isso que é? –O moreno pôs-se pálido. –Talvez me vou morrer?

-Claro que não, Oliver. –Madame Poppy acercou-se ao rapaz e tomou-o pelos ombros.

-Você não. –Disse Severus baixinho. –Mas seu namorado sim... quando se inteire.

-Severus!

-Que quer dizer com isso? –Oliver estava a cada vez mais pálido e agora tremia.

-Não lhe faça caso, rapaz. –A enfermeira convocou um copo com água e ofereceu-lhe ao trémulo jovem. –Nada disso ocorrerá.

-Então? –O moreno tomou o copo de mãos da enfermeira, mas não bebeu nada.

-Verá, senhor Wood. –Severus decidiu ir ao grão. –A poção que você bebeu ontem, se chama Vitaserum. E como seu nome o indica, é uma poção de fertilidade.

Severus mal teve tempo de sustentar o copo que nesse momento caía das mãos do rapaz, enquanto Poppy o obrigava a tomar assento de novo. Após uns minutos de silêncio que a ambos colegas lhes pareceu eterno, o rapaz se atreveu a balbuciar.

-Que possibilidades...? –Engoliu saliva. –Isto é...

-Perfeiçoe a poção com um noventa e oito por cento de efetividade. –Respondeu o professor à pergunta que adivinhava, sairia dos lábios de seu ex aluno.

O rapaz pôs-se de pé e começou a passear-se por todo o escritório.

-Não estava em meus planos, sabem? –Sustentou-se da orla do escritório enquanto agachava a cabeça. –Não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois.

Madame Pomfrey não disse nada. Só se concretou a depositar uma mão sobre o ombro de seu auxiliar.

-Em quanto tempo o saberei? –Perguntou o jovem enquanto seguia sustentando-se do escritório.

-Em uma semana. –Respondeu o professor de poções. –No mais tardar.

-É demasiado tempo.

-Demasiado tempo? –Severus olhou-o, estranhado.

-Sim... –Oliver voltou a ver a ambos adultos, os quais se surpreenderam sobremaneira quando puderam distinguir uma radiante sorriso no rosto do rapaz.

-Mas... –A enfermeira balbuciou, assombrada. –Achávamos que esta notícia te sentaria mau.

-Está caçoando? –Respondeu o Gryffindor enquanto colocava suas mãos de forma protetora sobre seu plano abdômen. –Não nego que me impressionou, e muito. Mas a verdade é que esta é a notícia mais maravilhosa que tenho recebido em toda minha vida. Já quero ver a cara de meu namorado quando se inteire de que cedo estaremos esperando um bebê.

Em um arranque de alegria, Oliver abraçou à enfermeira, quem correspondeu ao abraço do emocionado jovem enquanto felicitava-o com antecipação por seu futuro feliz gravidez. O professor só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, com talante aborrecido, enquanto se dava a volta e desaparecia pela lareira.

((********** ))skaoksoak

Draco Malfoy tomou assento em seu lugar acostumado no Grande Salão. Goyle e Crabble fizeram o mesmo, um à cada lado do loiro, quem ao os ver só suspirou, mortificado. Era agradável saber-se o líder de seu pequeno grupo, mas o fato de que seus guarda-costas andassem colados a ele como sanguessugas o tempo todo estava começando ao incomodar.

Blaise chegou nesse momento e aqui a atenção do loiro quem, esquecendo-se por completo de seus guarda-costas, dirigiu-lhe uma mirada sedutora que fez que o castanho se corar ao instante. Zabini tomou assento em frente a Draco e após umas quantas miradas mais dispuseram-se a almoçar.

Tinham decorrido alguns minutos, quando Oliver Wood fez entrada no comedor. Blaise, quem nesse momento viu-o chegar, não pôde deixar de notar um brilho muito especial em seus olhos quando seu outro namorado passou justo em frente a ele, o que fez que o seguisse com a mirada até que o Gryffindor tomou assento na mesa dos professores, junto a Madame Poppy.

Mas o castanho não se deu conta que sua mirada tinha sido estudada o tempo todo por Draco, quem teve que se girar para ver a quem observava seu noivo com tanta insistência. Franziu o cenho quando descobriu que a suas costas acabava de passar o ex capitão dos leões. Voltou a ver outra vez a Blaise, e não pôde evitar sentir uma pulsada de fitas-cola ao ver que seu colega não tinha deixado do observar até que o auxiliar da enfermaria se teve sentado.

O loiro seguiu com seu almoço como se nada tivesse passado. Mas no fundo ficou-se lhe fincada a espinha, e nesse momento prometeu-se que trataria de averiguar a que se devia essa inquietante sensação de suspeita.

O almoço decorria com tranquilidade. A maior parte do tempo os estudantes dedicaram-se a falar do que a cada um tinha pensado fazer após graduar se. Draco escutou que muitos de seus colegas ainda não sabiam o que fariam, e se sentiu orgulhoso de que se for o caso ele sim soubesse que era o que queria em realidade.

Durante todo esse tempo, o loiro tinha estado observando as ocasionas miradas que seu noivo dirigia para a mesa dos professores, pelo que não podia evitar voltear ele também, atracando em muitas ocasiões ao moreno enquanto correspondia às miradas de seu namorado, situação que já o tinha bastante molesto. Mas como todo bom Slytherin, simulou que nada passava e seguiu comendo com aparente indiferença.

De repente, o loiro advertiu quando o ex capitão se levantou e se dispôs a sair do salão. Observou de novo a Blaise e com verdadeiro desgosto deu-se conta que nada do ocorrido com anterioridade tinha sido sua imaginação. Mas o que mais acrescentou suas suspeitas foi o fato de que, pouco tempo após que o rapaz saísse, Blaise se levantou também e sem se despedir dele, saiu com rapidez do lugar.

Draco não o pensou duas vezes e se levantou por trás de seu namorado. A semente da incerteza que essa mesma manhã fosse semeada estava começando a jogar raízes, e o loiro não pensava se combinar com a dúvida.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Grandes Ilusões, profundos Desejos. **_

**Notas:**

**Graças a todos por seus reviews, e a quem seguem a história. **

**Lamento ter tido que dividir o capítulo, mas suponho que o formato aceita até uma determinada quantidade de palavras. **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**


	8. Grandes ilusões, profundos desejos

**VII**

**Grandes Ilusões, profundos Desejos.**

Oliver Wood entrou ao escritório da enfermaria e, como sempre, se pôs sua bata branca para começar com seu guarda. Esperava que esse dia fosse mais tranquilo que o anterior, já que queria dedicar um pouco mais de tempo a estudar seus apontes do curso de introdução à medimagia que tomava pelas manhãs. De modo que com essa intenção, sacou sua caderno dentre suas coisas e se dispôs a repassar suas apontes.

Mas após uns minutos de tentar concentrar em sua leitura em vão, fechou os olhos enquanto fazia memória do ocorrido umas horas dantes nesse mesmo lugar, quando entre Madame Poppy e o professor Snape, se tinham encarregado de lhe dar a maravilhosa notícia de que cedo estaria esperando um bebê.

"O professor disse-me que a poção tinha um noventa e oito por cento de efetividade". Pensava o moreno, sem poder evitar entusiasmar-se. "O que significa quase o cem por cento de possibilidades de que engravide..." Suspirou, ilusionado. "Já quero ver a cara de Blaise quando lhe dê a notícia. Com toda segurança se desmaiará".

Sorriu com diversão ao imaginar-se a cara que seu namorado poria quando chegasse a se inteirar. "Mas não devo me precipitar, terei que esperar a que seja algo seguro. Não quisesse me fazer ilusões demasiado cedo".

Deixou de lado seus pensamentos para concentrar-se de novo em seus apontes. De repente, alguém chegou por detrás e tampou seus olhos. Oliver sorriu ao reconhecer o aroma de Blaise. Tomou as mãos do castanho entre as suas e após beijar lhe girou sua cabeça para beija-lo a ele também.

Blaise correspondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que acomodava-se de forma que ficou sentado sobre a mesa, em frente ao moreno, quem aproveitou para o abraçar pela cintura, enquanto aprofundava o beijo e começava a percorrer com macieza o peito e o torso do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

-Não tiveste suficiente com o de ontem à noite, verdade? –Perguntou-lhe seu namorado enquanto gemia com deleite dentro do beijo.

-Nunca terei suficiente contigo, Blaise... –Respondeu-lhe o Gryffindor enquanto voltava a beija-lo.

Quando se separaram, Blaise levantou um instante o rosto por sobre a cabeça de Oliver, quando lhe pareceu distinguir de lateralmente uma cabeleira loira. Sobressaltado, levantou de novo a cabeça para descobrir com enorme surpresa que Draco Malfoy se encontrava parado na porta do escritório, olhando com seus íris cinzas refulgindo em ira. Pôs-se de pé de imediato.

Mas dantes de que pudesse fazer nada mais, Draco girou sobre seus calcanhares e, tão rápido como lhe foi possível saiu do escritório e da enfermaria, deixando atrás um Blaise demasiado preocupado.

-Sucede algo, Blaise? –Oliver surpreendeu-se ante a reação de seu namorado. Voltou para a porta para ver se alguém os tinha descoberto, mas não viu nada. –Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe, preocupado, ao ver a crescente palidez no rosto do castanho.

-Sabes? Tenho que me ir... –Blaise dirigiu-se para a porta.

-Mas...

-Te verei depois está bem? –Disse-lhe com voz trémula enquanto afastava-se.

-Está bem. –Oliver encolheu-se de ombros ante a atitude de seu namorado, mas deixou de dar-lhe importância e após uns momentos mais dispôs-se a prosseguir com sua leitura.

Afora, Blaise Zabini atingia correndo o corredor principal que ligava à enfermaria com o resto do Castelo. Olhou para um e outro lado, tratando de adivinhar para onde se tinha ido o loiro. Mas após correr de um corredor a outro, se deu conta que lhe seria impossível dar com ele.

Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, dirigiu-se para as habitações do professor Snape, com a esperança de que ao loiro se lhe ocorresse ir parar aí. E enquanto caminhava rumo às masmorras, não podia deixar de pensar na mirada que seu namorado lhe dirigisse ao o descobrir, e sabia que estava em extremo furioso.

Mas o que mais lhe preocupava de tudo aquilo, era o fato de que o conhecia tão bem, que estava seguro que essa mirada de ira só estava ocultando um sentimento bem mais doloroso. E o só feito de saber que ele era o causante dessa dor fazia que seu coração se encolhesse até o ponto de lhe dificultar a respiração.

((********* ))skaoksoakso

Draco Malfoy corria com todas suas forças pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Nem sequer sabia para onde se dirigia, só estava consciente de que precisava correr e se afastar o mais cedo possível da cena que momentos antes tinha tido o infortúnio de presenciar.

Sentia a cada vez mais forte em seu peito a dificuldade para respirar, mas mesmo assim não se deteve, até que as pernas lhe falharam e caiu de bruços sobre o frio andar de pedra do que lhe pareceu era um lugar que jamais tinha visto antes.

Pôs-se de pé com dificuldade e tratou de enfocar sua nublada vista a seu ao redor, encontrando no meio de uma habitação que ao que parece tinha muitos anos de não ser visitada. Caminhou trambaleando-se pelo mareio que lhe provocava a penumbra do lugar e quando se pôde deter sem tropeçar tomou sua varinha e convocou um "Lumus".

A estância alumiou-se um pouco mais, descobrindo ante os olhos de Draco uma habitação do todo vazia, a exceção de um enorme objeto que abarcava quase toda a parede do fundo, e coberto por uma grande coberta que alguma vez tinha sido branca.

Draco acercou-se com precaução ao objeto e com soma cautela levantou uma das esquinas inferiores da coberta, deixando à vista um grande espelho com um bruto marco em ouro puro. Abriu muito grandes seus olhos, surpreendido pela descoberta.

-Mas se é o Espelho de Ojesed! –O loiro tampou de imediato a esquina do espelho que acabava de descobrir. –Achei que Dumbledore tinha-o escondido muito bem.

O rapaz deu a média volta para a saída, disposto a informar ao diretor de seu achado, mas uma faísca de curiosidade fazer voltar sobre seus passos.

-Só quisesse saber que será capaz de refletir se eu... –Desculpando-se a si mesmo por seu atrevimento, o rapaz terminou de tirar toda a coberta que cobria o grande espelho, fazendo que ao cair ao andar a suja teia levantasse uma pequena nuvem de pó.

Draco sacudiu-se a roupa e as mãos para livrar do pó aderido a elas, quando levantou sua vista e viu algo que fez que seu coração se acelerasse sem remédio.

A costas de seu próprio reflito, alçava-se uma encantadora campina. Uma construção no meio dela, pequena, mas pintada de alegres cores e rodeada por um extenso e verde jardim coberto de formosas flores de todas as variedades.

Abriu a boca pela impressão, enquanto observava detidamente sua própria imagem refletida no enorme espelho. Ele vestia uma elegante túnica de cor cinza clara, com grandes botões de prata e em sua mão levava um objeto que não pôde reconhecer no instante.

Tentou enfocar seu fascinada vista sobre o objeto que seu reflito sustentava, mas de repente apareceu alguém que o tomou pela cintura enquanto o abraçava com ternura. Blaise Zabini tinha posta uma túnica branca por completo. Tão branca que seu reflexo lhe lastimava a vista. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu-lhe enquanto lhe sussurrava palavras ao ouvido. A imagem do loiro esboçou um sorriso de felicidade.

Draco fechou os olhos e quando voltou aos abrir, se viu na escura habitação em lugar da formosa campina. O que seu reflexo parecia sustentar em sua mão não era mais que sua varinha alumiando tudo a sua ao redor. Ele levava seu uniforme de Slytherin em vez da elegante capa cinza. E Blaise...

Blaise não estava por trás dele abraçando suas costas. Blaise encontrava-se nesses momentos abraçando outro corpo que não era o seu e beijando outros lábios que não eram os seus.

Caiu de joelhos, seus cinzas olhos anegados em mornas lágrimas que escorregaram por suas suaves bochechas, empapando-as. Abraçou-se a si mesmo com a esperança de sentir, como em seu reflexo, a calidez dos braços do rapaz que apesar de tudo seguia sendo o dono de seu agora destroçado coração.

-Por que, Blaise? Ah... Por que?

Perguntou enquanto se recostava no frio e duro andar, fazendo-se uma bola em frente ao espelho que com ironia seguia refletindo a imagem que seu profundo desejo invocasse. E fechando os olhos pouco a pouco deixou-se levar pelo cansaço, enquanto pronunciava entre soluços a mesma pergunta e tratava de fechar sua mente e seu coração para não sentir a intensa dor que sua triste realidade lhe provocava.

((********* ))skaoskoa

-Então, te irás de aqui?

-Sim, Severus. Sirius pediu-me que me fosse viver com ele. E aceitei.

-Entendo...

Harry e Severus encontravam-se no quarto de trabalho do professor. Terminando de almoçar tinha-lhe pedido que o acompanhasse a qualificar as poções que os de sua Casa elaborassem no exame do dia anterior. E agora Harry se achava sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ele, enquanto via como o professor aplicava diferentes substâncias a umas mostras tomadas dos frascos que seus alunos lhe entregassem.

-Para que são essas coisas? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz, sem poder resistir a curiosidade.

-Essas coisas... –Respondeu-lhe o professor enquanto continuava com seu trabalho. –Chamam-se fermentos e servem para verificar a reação das poções. Se aplico-lhe umas gotas a uma poção, esta terá uma reação que me dirá se está elaborada corretamente.

-Mas... Não se supõe que a primeira vista se vê se está bem feita?

-A primeira vista só se pode ver se sua cor, cheiro e consistência são as corretas. Mas há muitas poções que podem ser fisicamente idênticas. E os fermentos servem para verificar que cumpram o propósito para a qual foram elaboradas.

-Isto é... –Harry franziu o cenho, tratando de entendê-lo. –Que com estes fermentos tu te asseguras que ao beber a poção, a pessoa obtenha os resultados esperados.

-Assim é.

-Achei que a poção só se tomava, e já. –Harry recargou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, interessado no que seu namorado lhe dizia.

-Só se a elaboras no momento, e à perfeição. –Severus tomou um pergaminho e fez umas anotações. –Eu não beberia uma poção elaborada por ninguém mais, a não ser que antes comprovasse que foi elaborada com eficácia.

-Já vejo. Mas... –Harry ainda não o entendia de tudo. –Não se supõe que quando um se equivoca em um ingrediente ou algo pelo estilo, o caldeirão explode e já?

-Tens ideia de quantos ingredientes existem no mundo? –Harry só assentiu. –Considera todas as possibilidades que podem se dar de que um ingrediente equivocado não provoque uma explosão e quem elabore a poção não note a diferença.

-É verdade...

-Ademais... –Severus deixou a um lado o pergaminho e seguiu com seu trabalho. –Eu manejo demasiadas poções. Tenho minhas gavetas repletas de frascos. Muitos deles parecem idênticos, mas em realidade não o são. De modo que devo ter cuidado ao classificá-los e etiquetá-los.

-E isso... –O jovem brincou com um dos frascos que estavam sobre a mesa. –Também o vimos em aula?

Severus ficou vendo a seu aluno de uma forma que lhe fez recordar velhos tempos.

-Não, senhor Potter. Esta é uma matéria de estudo aparte e só se vê em Poções Superiores. Ademais... –E enquanto tirava-lhe o frasco da mão. –Duvido muito que se o tivesse ensinado em classe, você fosse capaz de recordar. Se minha memória não me falha, durante minhas lições você tinha sua alborotada cabeça em outra parte, menos no que eu lhe ensinava.

-Ups... –Harry se ruborizou por completo.

-Isso é todo o que tem que dizer? Ups? –Severus seguiu mostrando sua atitude de professor odioso, o que fez que o rapaz se corar mais.

-Sinto... –Harry pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a Severus. –Tenho sido um menino muito mau... acho que mereço um castigo... –E dizendo isto tomou sua varinha e lhe estendeu ao professor, o qual não soube por que a tomou. E ato seguido o rapaz deu-lhe as costas enquanto inclinava-se sobre a cadeira e levantava-se a capa, ao mesmo tempo que alçava o traseiro. –Estou a sua disposição para o castigo que você mereça pertinente, professor.

O rosto de Severus mudou de cor em matéria de segundos, enquanto assimilava o que seu namorado lhe propunha. Mas com o que Harry não contava era que a Severus Snape não se lhe fazia corar sem pagar o preço. E o professor levantou a mão com a varinha nela, disposto a lhe dar seu merecido castigo.

E tivesse-o feito, de não ter sido porque nesse preciso instante alguém tocou à porta. O professor deteve-se a meio caminho, enquanto Harry endireitava-se de seu lugar e regressava a seu lugar no escritório.

-Fica-te aqui. –Ordenou-lhe o professor enquanto devolvia-lhe sua varinha. –Não saias baixo nenhuma circunstância, e não toques nada.

Harry só assentiu enquanto guardava sua varinha no cinto. Severus saiu do laboratório e dirigiu-se à porta.

-Professor Snape... –Blaise Zabini encontrava-se parado no marco da porta, seu rosto colorado por ter corrido tanto. –De casualidade encontra-se Draco por aqui?

-Não, senhor Zabini.

-Oh... –Blaise secou-se uma gota de suor da frente enquanto volteava a ver a seu professor. –Se de casualidade chegasse, Poderia dizer-lhe faz favor que estou o buscando?

-É muito importante? –O professor cruzou-se de braços enquanto olhava com firmeza aos olhos cor azeitona de seu aluno. –Porque a não ser que trate-se de uma questão de vida ou morte, não penso servir de recadeiro de ninguém.

-Sinto muito, professor... –Blaise tentou acomodar-se a descarregada capa. –Em realidade não é nada de vida ou morte, mas sim é algo importante.

-Bem. Lhe darei seu recado. –O professor fechou a porta deixando a seu aluno com a palavra na boca.

-Mas se não falo com ele, talvez então morrerei... –Balbuciou o abatido rapaz enquanto retirava-se com tristeza dos aposentos de seu Chefe de Casa.

-Quem era? –Perguntou Harry quando viu chegar a seu namorado.

-Zabini. Um aluno de minha casa. –O professor tomou outra mostra enquanto prosseguia com seu trabalho. –Queria falar com Draco. –E em tom confidencial. –Sabias que são namorados?

-Em sério? –Harry surpreendeu-se ante a confissão de seu namorado. –Jamais me tivesse imaginado.

-Nem eu. Soube-o por acaso. Uma noite encontrei-nos na Sala Precisa. Ambos dormiam juntos, e o único que tinham em cima era uma coberta muito delgada.

-Ah, vá... –O moreno não pôde evitar lisonjear se ante a imagem dele e Severus nessas mesmas condições.

-Só não lhe digas que eu te disse. –Severus assinalou-o com o dedo índice em sinal de advertência. –Não quero que pense que sou um fofoqueiro.

-Prometo-o. –Harry levantou sua mão direita para dar-lhe mais acento a sua promessa.

O moreno ficou em silêncio enquanto observava trabalhar a seu namorado. O professor estava concentrado em seu trabalho e o rapaz não pôde evitar pensar no muito que tinha mudado em todos esses meses.

"Já não se vê tão amargurado. E apesar de que segue sendo uma pessoa de caráter difícil, parece que agora desfruta bem mais fazendo as coisas. Bom, acho que sempre gostou de seu trabalho, é só que eu não me tinha dado conta... como tivesse gostado de tê-lo conhecido com mais profundidade desde muito antes. Não tivéssemos perdido tanto tempo em brigas e discussões sem sentido".

Observou detidamente a seu namorado enquanto prosseguia com seus pensamentos.

"Está tão abstraído em seu trabalho, que acho que nem se tem de lembrar que estou aqui. Ah... Severus... como gosto quando tem desse gesto de concentração. Entrecerra seus olhos e isso faz que se vêem mais longas seus negras cílios. E franze os lábios de uma forma que me dão vontades de beija-os. Isso me recorda a quando o vi no sábado no lago..."

-Severus... Posso perguntar-te algo?

-Hum...? –O professor contestou sem levantar a vista do que fazia. –Que passa?

-No sábado passado, no lago... –Severus levantou sua vista para o rapaz. –Que era o que fazias?

O professor franziu o cenho enquanto processava a pergunta de seu namorado. Pelo que Harry decidiu ser mais concreto.

-O que passa é que quando meus amigos e eu chegamos, tu estavas recostado no pasto. E vi que olhavas com insistência para o céu.

-Ah, isso... –Severus recordou de repente. –Não estava fazendo nada. Em realidade só observava as nuvens.

-Observava...? –Harry mostrou-se em verdade surpreendido ante a resposta do professor. –Buscava algo em particular?

-Não. –O professor fez algumas anotações enquanto respondia. –Só tratava de lhes encontrar forma. Já sabes... formas específicas.

-Ah... não sabia que gostasses de fazer isso.

-Vi-o fazendo desde faz em alguns meses. –Severus deixou a um lado o que fazia e se sentou em uma esquina de sua mesa. –Em realidade foi por recomendação de Albus. Ele pensa que estou demasiado tenso e me recomendou alguns exercícios de relaxação. Observar as nuvens recostado na grama em completa solidão foi uma das coisas que mais me recomendou.

-Já vejo. –Harry apoiou-se com os cotovelos sobre a mesa. –E resultou-te?

-Não sei. –Respondeu o professor enquanto punha-se de pé e acercava-se a seu namorado. –Tu que crê?

-Pois... eu acho que sim. –Harry também se levantou e o abraçou, enquanto Severus acercava seu rosto ao seu para beija-lo. –Ainda que devo admitir que estranho um pouco tua faceta sarcástica.

-Bom... porta-te mau e a voltarás a ver. –Severus sentou-se na cadeira enquanto atraía a Harry para fazê-lo sentar-se sobre ele. –Acho que temos um castigo pendente... Harry, Estás bem?

O rapaz levou-se a mão ao peito enquanto puxava ar com dificuldade. Sem saber por que, sentiu um grande pesar em seu coração, e não pôde evitar derramar algumas lágrimas.

-Que me passa?

O professor, quem só lhe tinha limitado ao observar, acercou o rosto do rapaz ao seu enquanto o olhava aos olhos.

-Que te sucede, Harry? –Perguntou enquanto secava algumas lágrimas do rapaz. –Por favor, dize-me.

-Sinto... uma grande tristeza em meu coração. Como se estivesse sofrendo muito por... não sei que. –Olhou a Severus, assustado. –Não sei por que me sinto assim.

-Tranquilo... –O professor conduziu ao rapaz para a sala e fazer sentar-se no sofá. –Fecha os olhos e trata de concentrar-te.

-Concentrar-me? –Harry levantou a vista para seu mestre, intrigado. –Concentrar-me para que?

-Trata de averiguar a origem dessa emoção. Pensa nas pessoas que são próximas a ti e trata de ver se o sentimento aumenta ao pensar em uma pessoa em particular.

-Por que me estás pedindo isso?

-Só o faz, quer? Após o explicarei.

Harry só assentiu e fechou os olhos enquanto repassava em sua mente a imagem das pessoas que conhecia, e que considerava próximas a ele. De repente uma pessoa veio lhe à mente e Harry sentiu aumentar sua tristeza de forma considerável.

-Draco...

-Draco?

-Sim... –Harry pôs-se de pé. –Algo lhe passa a Draco. Sinto... que minha tristeza aumenta ao pensar nele.

-Está em perigo? –Severus também se levantou do sofá e se dirigiu para a porta. –Acha que é Voldemort?

-Não sei... –Harry seguiu a seu professor pelos corredores do colégio. –Não me parece que esteja em perigo. Só... sinto como se estivesse muito triste.

Ambos se dirigiram a toda pressa à Casa das Serpentes, com a esperança do encontrar aí. Quando chegaram, Harry preferiu ficar afora esperando ao professor, quem após pronunciar a senha entrou de maneira precipitada. Minutos depois, Severus saía com uma intensa cara de preocupação.

-Não está na Casa. E ninguém o viu desde a hora do almoço.

-E Zabini?

-Também não está. Perguntei por ele, mas ninguém o viu desde essa mesma hora.

-Tu acha que Zabini esteja com ele? –Harry caminhou a grandes avanços para ir simultaneamente de seu namorado.

-Disse-me que queria falar com ele, que era algo importante. –Severus comandou para o escritório do Diretor. –O que quer dizer que não estão juntos. Será necessário mobilizar-nos para buscá-lo por todo o colégio. E roguemos porque Voldemort não tenha nada que ver com seu desaparecimento.

((********* ))skaoksoak

-Muito bem, então colocaremos a vinte Aurores nas imediações do Colégio, para vigiar que as barreiras de proteção não sejam traspassadas. Arthur, Poderias encarregar-te de designar aos mais adequados?

Albus Dumbledore tinha visitas em seu escritório. Alastor Moody, Amos Diggory, Cornelius Fudge, Mafalda Hopkirk, Peasegood, Percy Weasley e alguns outros membros do Ministério. Também estavam presentes Arthur e Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e Rubeus Hagrid, bem como alguns outros Aurores dos mais importantes dentro da Ordem do Fénix. Desde muito temporã hora, tinham estado planejando com detalhe a nova estratégia de defesa contra Voldemort.

-Também será necessário vigiar o Expresso. Não queremos surpresas desagradáveis à hora em que os alunos regressem a suas casas. –Recalcou o diretor. –Senhor Peasegood, confio em que você poderá apoiar neste caso.

-Por suposto, professor Dumbledore. –Respondeu o Chefe do Ministério de Acidentes. –Tenho à gente apropriada para vigiar a segurança do comboio antes, durante e após a viagem.

-Hagrid... –O idoso dirigiu-se ao guarda bosque. –Terás que vigiar com muita atenção os limites do Bosque Proibido. Sobretudo aqueles lugares que servem para praticar aparecimentos.

-Sim, professor. –O encarregado do Cuidado de Criaturas inflou o peito, orgulhoso pela missão à que tinha sido encomendado.

-Bem, senhores... –O diretor pôs-se de pé. –Acho que isso é tudo por agora. Lhes pedirei que informem a Arthur e Molly sobre qualquer coisa que ocorra durante estes dias. Voldemort manifestou-se e atacará de uma hora para outra, pelo que lhes peço que estejam preparados para isso.

Um a um os presentes se foram retirando pela lareira, até que somente ficaram Remus, Sirius e Minerva.

-Bem, como já lhes expliquei com anterioridade, a segurança dos alunos Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy é primordial, de modo que deverão estar muito pendentes de que nenhum deles inflija as regras de segurança deste Colégio. –Dirigindo-se à subdirectora. –Minerva, te pedirei que vigies a estes dois rapazes desde agora. Ambos terão que ficar no Castelo, pelo que terão que seguir cumprindo com as regras ainda que estejam em férias de verão...

-Um momento... –Sirius Black interveio. –Albus, tudo isto da segurança no Castelo me parece bem, mas... prometi-lhe a Harry que se iria a Grimmauld Place comigo quando se graduara. Como lhe vou sair agora se vai ter que ficar aqui?

-Não acho que a Harry lhe moleste demasiado ter que ficar. –Albus acomodou-se seus óculos em meia lua sobre o nariz. –Ademais, não ficará sozinho. Terá a companhia de Draco e poderás vir a visitá-lo a cada vez que queiras.

-Mas... –O animago tratou de objetar. –Também minha casa é um lugar seguro. Inclusive tu mesmo acabas da atribuir como quartel geral para a Ordem do Fénix.

-Por esse mesmo motivo, Sirius. –Em idoso mago tratou de fazer entrar em razão ao animago. –Em tua casa será onde se concentrem a maior parte dos Aurores que lutarão contra Voldemort. Se chegasse a ter alguma fuga de informação, esse será o primeiro lugar onde Voldemort poderia nos atacar por surpresa. As defesas do Castelo são bem mais fortes, estou seguro que Harry estará mais protegido aqui, que em Grimmauld Place.

-Acho que Albus tem razão, Sirius. –Remus decidiu intervir. –Tens que entender que Harry não poderá sair do Castelo. De modo que, como poderás ter em tua casa, a sabendas de que não poderás o levar a nenhum outro lugar? Ou pensas tê-lo encerrado durante todo o verão, como o fizeram os Dursley durante todos estes anos?

-Por suposto que não! –Sirius mostrou-se ofendido. –Jamais lhe faria a meu afilhado algo como isso.

-Ao menos aqui poderá distrair-se. –Minerva apoiou a Remus. –Terão minha autorização para que explorem certas zonas do Castelo que ainda não conhecem e que não considero perigosas. Se entreter tanto que não verão correr o tempo.

Sirius ficou uns momentos pensando nas últimas palavras da animaga. Por uma parte tinham razão. Não podia arriscar a Harry a um ataque supressivo a sua casa. Apesar de estar bem protegida, não contava com defesas tão poderosas como as de Hogwarts. Também não podia tê-lo encerrado todo o dia. Harry era um rapaz ao que não gostava de ficar quieto em um lugar, e só de imaginar que teria que o obrigar ao fazer, lhe fazia sentir em realidade miserável.

-Está bem. –Sirius teve que admitir que tinha tudo na contramão. –Harry ficará aqui, mas só com uma condição. Que se me permita viajar por pós Flu para vir ao ver as vezes que eu queira.

-Bem, assim será. –O professor Dumbledore tomou a palavra. –Remus, Terás algum inconveniente em utilizar tua lareira para tal propósito?

-Por suposto que não. –O coração do licántropo saltou de alegria. –Será um prazer para mim receber tua visita a cada vez que queiras, Sirius.

-Obrigado, Remus. –Sirius colocou uma mão no ombro de seu amigo, em sinal de agradecimento.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se dando passo ao professor de poções e a Harry, que vinha por trás dele.

-Sucede algo, Severus? –Perguntou o diretor ao reconhecer a cara de preocupação de seu amigo.

-É Draco. –Severus tratou de soar o mais normal possível. –O senhor Potter acha que sucedeu-lhe algo.

-Harry? –Sirius acercou-se a seu afilhado. –Como podes saber algo como isso?

O rapaz não disse nada. Só se encolheu de ombros fazendo entender a seu padrinho que ele também não o sabia.

-Acho que isso poderemos o discutir depois. –Albus acercou-se a Severus. –Já buscaram a Draco?

-Perguntamos por ele em sua Casa, mas não o viram desde a hora do almoço. Sugiro uma busca imediata por todo o Castelo.

-Por suposto que sim, Severus. –O idoso dirigiu-se aos presentes. –Minerva, Poderia buscar na zona Norte do Castelo?

A animaga assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia-se para a porta.

-Eu o buscarei no lado leste. –Remus saiu por trás da subdirectora.

-Sirius, me farias o favor...?

-Sim, Albus. –O animago comandou para a saída. –Eu o buscarei nos porões.

-Não te preocupes, Severus. Já aparecerá. –O diretor dirigiu-se ao jovem Gryffindor. –Harry, que foi o que sentiste?

-Uma grande tristeza. –O rapaz moveu a cabeça, negando. –Não acho que esteja em perigo. Mais bem sinto como se estivesse sofrendo por alguma razão.

-Já vejo...

-Professor, podem-me explicar que está passando?

-Por suposto, Harry. –Severus tomou-o do braço enquanto guiava-o para a saída. –Mas primeiro tu te irás a tua Torre, e quando seja o momento então te explicarei tudo, de acordo?

-Mas... –Harry mostrou-se relutante a ir-se. –Eu também quero o buscar.

-Nada disso. –O professor mostrou-se inflexível. –Não quero que depois tenhamos que buscar aos dois. A tua Torre. E que não se diga mais.

Após que o rapaz partiu relutantemente, Severus se pôs de acordo com o diretor e pouco depois se dirigia para o lado Oeste do castelo, desejando com todo seu coração que uma das três pessoas às que mais amava se encontrasse bem.

((********* ))skaoksoak

Remus Lupin levava quase três horas percorrendo os corredores, e entrando e saindo de cada habitação e pequeno resquício que se encontrava em seu caminho, ao longo e largo da asa Este. Com um "Nox" apagou seu varinha e se recargou sobre uma das paredes para descansar um momento.

-Onde se terá metido esse rapaz? –Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a acender sua varinha e endereçava-se para continuar com sua busca. De repente, um pequeno resplendor ao longe chamou a atenção do licántropo, quem a grandes passos dirigiu-se para o lugar de onde provia a luz. O mago viu como se adentrava pouco a pouco para um lugar que se lhe fez desconhecido.

"Que lugar tão gelado..." Pensou enquanto recuperava-se de um escalafrio. De repente achou-se em frente ao tênue resplendor e abriu grandes os olhos ao descobrir a Draco Malfoy feito uma bola no frio andar, com seu varinha em sua mão, ainda acendida.

-Mas, que...? –O licántropo acercou-se com rapidez ao corpo inerte do rapaz e inclinando-se sobre ele alumiou seu rosto com sua varinha. A primeira vista o jovem parecia inconsciente e seu pálido corpo sacudia-se por leves tremores.

O professor apoiou seus dedos sobre a jugular do loiro, e viu com alívio que ainda respirava. Sacudiu-o com macieza e o rapaz emitiu um leve murmuro, o que lhe fez se dar conta que em realidade não estava desmaiado, senão mais bem dormindo.

"Ainda bem..." Pensou enquanto sacudia seu corpo com mais firmeza para terminar de acordá-lo. "Está tremendo de frio..." O mago de olhos dourados invocou um "Lumus Solem" e o lugar alumiou-se por completo enquanto sentia-se bem mais cálido. De repente, o licántropo viu de lateralmente que tinha alguém mais na habitação. Se sobresaltó quando alçou a vista e se viu a si mesmo no espelho em frente a ele.

-Mas se é o Espelho dos Desejos! –Exclamou enquanto punha-se de pé para observar o marco com mais detenimento. –Pensei que Albus se tinha desfeito dele.

Voltou a ver a seu ao redor para descobrir que era o único objeto em toda a habitação.

-Imagino-me que o tentou. Mas em definitiva não pôde desfazer desta coisa endiabradas...

E antes de sucumbir ante o destrutivo objeto, como pensou que com segurança lhe tinha ocorrido ao Slytherin, levantou a coberta cheia de pó e com algo de trabalho conseguiu o tampar de novo.

Suspirou, aliviado, enquanto cerca dele escutava um leve gemido, proveniente dos lábios do rapaz deitado no andar. Apressou-se a agachar-se para ajudá-lo a acordar.

-Hum... –Draco abriu com lentidão seus olhos, ainda inchados por tanto pranto, enquanto tratava de enfocar sua vista para o rosto da pessoa em frente a ele. –Blaise?

-Não, Draco. –Remus sentiu-se mais tranquilo quando viu que o rapaz parecia não estar ferido. –Sou o professor Lupin. Encontras-te bem?

-Onde estou? –O loiro olhou a seu ao redor, ao que parece ainda aturdido e no meio dos nevoeiros do sonho.

-Em alguma parte do Castelo, ao Leste. –Remus tomou-o do braço para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Depois anulou o "Lumus Solem" e convocou um "Lumus". –Que estavas fazendo aqui?

-Pois... não sei. –O rapaz levou-se a mão à cabeça, aturdido. –Não o recordo.

-Então será melhor que saiamos daqui e te leve direito à enfermaria.

-A enfermaria? –O rapaz recordou de repente. –Não! Não irei a esse lugar nunca mais!

-Mas... –Remus teve que correr por trás do loiro, quem tinha saído fugindo mal o teve escutado. –Espera!

Quando ao fim conseguiu ao atingir o deteve do braço para que não voltasse a se escapar.

-Tens ideia de quantas pessoas te buscam neste momento? –Perguntou-lhe o licántropo, bastante molesto pela atitude de seu aluno.

-Não me importo! –O loiro soltou-se do braço do professor e seguiu seu caminho. –Jamais voltarei a pôr um pé nesse lugar!

-Se não queres ir à enfermaria não vás... –Remus tratou de tranquilizar-se. Não queria utilizar a força na contramão do loiro. –Mas então terei que levar ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Draco deteve-se de repente enquanto volteava de um lado a outro, desorientado, o que fez que Remus se desse conta que o rapaz não sabia o caminho de regresso.

-Te conduzirei para a saída.

O Slytherin não disse nada. Só levantou a cabeça, orgulhoso, enquanto deixava que o licántropo se adiantasse para o guiar.

-Mas não irei à enfermaria. –Disse-lhe enquanto caminhava por trás do professor. –Nem também não ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Remus não tinha ideia do porque não desejava ir à enfermaria, mas sim sabia que o rapaz não tinha pensado dar nenhuma explicação, e que por essa razão não queria enfrentar ao diretor.

-Te proporei desta maneira... –Disse-lhe o professor enquanto seguia caminhando. –Se não queres ir à enfermaria e também não com o diretor, então terás que ir a tua Casa e esperar a que Dumbledore e teu Chefe de Casa te vão buscar até lá. E crê-me, nenhum dos dois vai estar muito contente após te ter buscado durante tantas horas.

O loiro guardou silêncio depois do comentário do professor. Em realidade não lhe convinha regressar a sua Casa, já que com toda segurança teria que ver a Blaise, e ainda não se sentia preparado para isso. Sem considerar que ademais teria que enfrentar à ira de sua padrinho, a quem o mais provável fosse que não se importasse pôr em seu lugar ainda adiante do resto de seus colegas. Teve-se que resignar.

-Está bem... –Engolindo-se seu orgulho. –Iremos com Dumbledore.

E dizendo este último, ambos apressaram seus passos rumo ao escritório do diretor.

Enquanto, Draco tratava de pensar em alguma desculpa convincente para evitar ter que contar toda a verdade. Que tinha sido enganado pela pessoa à que mais amava, que tinha derramado lágrimas por essa razão, e que aquele espelho lhe tinha mostrado uma ilusão que, agora estava seguro, jamais se faria realidade.

-Encontraram-no?

-Não, Albus. –Minerva McGonagall sentou-se em uma cadeira, visivelmente cansada. –Percorri todo o lugar e não encontrei sinais dele.

-Eu também não. –Interveio Sirius. –Ainda em minha forma de animago não consegui achar nem um só rastro do rapaz. Só encontrei coisas e mais coisas, a maioria delas inservível. Esses porões precisam uma boa limpeza.

-Hum... –Albus se recostou a barba, pensativo. –Esperemos notícias dos demais. Não esqueçam que ainda há dois professores o buscando. No que a mim respeita, também não pude achar nada que pudesse me guiar para ele. Nem Filch viu-o jamais nos corredores que frequenta, nem Hagrid o viu rondando pelos terrenos. E não pôde ter saído nem caminhando nem voando, caso contrário as defesas se tivessem ativado no momento. Não cabe dúvida de que segue no Castelo.

A porta abriu-se nesse instante deixando ver a um pálido e, bastante cansado, professor de poções, o qual se sentou na primeira cadeira que encontrou enquanto olhava aos demais de forma alternativa. Moveu a cabeça em negaão ao encontrar com os olhos do diretor.

-Bem, ainda falta Remus. –Acercou-se a Severus enquanto depositava uma mão sobre seu ombro. –Estou seguro que ele nos trará boas notícias.

Acabava de dizer isso, quando a porta se abriu de repente deixando passar ao professor de Defesa.

-Encontraste-o? –Perguntou o animago, ao mesmo tempo em que o licántropo assentia com a cabeça. Todos respiraram, aliviados.

-Onde está? –Demandou o professor de poções enquanto punha-se de pé.

Por trás da capa do professor deixou-se ver a delgada figura do loiro, quem ao ver o rosto de genuína preocupação dos presentes, sentiu-se bastante envergonhado.

Severus acercou-se com rapidez para seu protegido, enquanto continha as vontades de abraçá-lo e golpeá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Está você bem, senhor Malfoy? –Perguntou-lhe tratando de comportar-se o mais frio possível. O rapaz só assentiu enquanto baixava a cabeça em frente a seu Chefe de Casa. Sabia o que viria e considerou muito em sério o se ir preparando para isso.

-Bem, senhores... –Albus considerou pertinente que não tivesse tanta gente presente, pois também suspeitava o que se vinha. –Agradeço-lhes muito seu apoio, e minhas mais sinceras desculpas se roubei-lhes seu valioso tempo.

-Não há problema, Albus. –Respondeu a professora de Transformações. Os demais assentiram enquanto dirigiam-se para a porta. –Se precisas-me para algo mais não duvides em me avisar.

-Obrigado, Minerva. Remus, Sirius... –Após que os mencionados se retiraram, o professor Dumbledore se dirigiu para Severus e Draco, enquanto lhes fazia um sinal de que tomassem assento.

-Sr. Malfoy... –Lhe espetou o diretor. –Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para justificar seu desaparecimento, e o fato de que todos estivéssemos tão preocupados por seu bem-estar.

-Não a tenho, professor Dumbledore. –Respondeu o loiro com a mirada fixa para algum ponto por trás do diretor. –Estava explorando alguns locais do Castelo e perdi-me. Isso é tudo.

Ambos professores se deram conta que o rapaz estava lhes ocultando algo.

-Por verdadeiro... –O loiro preferiu desviar a atenção dos dois adultos sobre sua pessoa. –Encontrei o espelho de Ojesed.

Ambos professores se olharam, surpreendidos.

-Estiveste nas câmeras da ala leste? –Perguntou-lhe Severus enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e continha de nova conta as vontades de golpeá-lo. –Pode-se saber que fazias aí, quando sabes bem que está proibido rondar esse local?

-Acalma-te, Severus. –O diretor também se pôs de pé. –Estou seguro que o rapaz tem uma boa explicação, não é assim, senhor Malfoy?

Draco ficou calado, sinal de que não ia dizer nada mais.

-Bem. –Ao ver que já não lhe iam sacar mais informação, o diretor decidiu deixar a situação em mãos do professor de poções. –Severus, será melhor que leves a Draco a teus aposentos. Precisa um descanso e depois, como Chefe de sua Casa, terás que lhe aplicar o castigo que corresponda de acordo à falta cometida. Senhor Malfoy, deverá entender que transgrediu algumas regras de segurança e arriscou sua vida.

-Estou consciente disso, professor. –Draco preferiu aceitar o castigo que lhe correspondia, antes de permitir que soubessem que a verdadeira razão pela que tinha terminado nesse lugar, tinha sido por que atravessava por um momento de debilidade.

-Por verdadeiro... –O diretor dirigiu-se a Severus. –Acabo de ter uma junta com alguns membros do ministério e da Ordem de Fénix. Te darei os detalhes amanhã cedo.

-Por suposto.

Momentos depois, professor e aluno saíam do escritório do diretor rumo às masmorras. Severus não lhe falou durante todo o caminho, o que o rapaz interpretou como um sinal de que ainda faltava muito para que nesse terrível dia terminasse.

((********* ))skaoskao

-Como pensas que foi a parar aí?

-Não o sei, Sirius. Quando cheguei estava dormindo em frente ao espelho.

Após que saíssem do escritório do diretor, Remus tinha convidado a Sirius a suas habitações enquanto esperavam a chegada de Harry, a quem lhe tinham mandado a avisar com Dobby que seu padrinho estava nos aposentos do professor de Defesa. E agora se encontravam os dois magos sentados na pequena mesa do licántropo enquanto este servia um copo ao animago.

-Não sê como pôde crer Dumbledore que poderia ocultar esse espelho em um lugar tão óbvio. –Comentou Remus. –Se agora que o recordo, a habitação não tinha nenhuma fechadura. É mais, nem sequer era uma habitação, mais bem era como uma câmera sem portas nem nada.

-Se mau não lembra, é uma das zonas proibidas para os estudantes. –O animago tratou de recordar. –Se minha memória não me falha, alguma vez estivemos maroteando por esses lugares. Mas sempre tivemos cuidado de não ser pegos.

-É verdade. –Remus não pôde evitar sorrir ao recordar essa época. –Ainda sigo sem saber como foi que pudemos fazer tantas coisas e não ser descobertos.

-Éramos garotos prontos. –Respondeu Sirius, ufano.

-Éramos imaturos. –Recalcou Remus. –Tivemos sorte de que não nos ocorresse algo mau.

Nesse momento tocaram à porta e Remus apressou-se a abrir. Harry entrou depois de saudar a seu professor de Defesa, enquanto Sirius fazia-lhe um lugar na mesa para que se sentasse junto a ele.

-Encontraram a Draco? –Perguntou Harry após tomar assento na mesa. –Passa bem?

-Sim, Harry. –Remus acercou-lhe um copo de suco de abobora. –O rapaz está bem, mas parece que terá que dar muitas explicações.

-Quem o encontrou? –Harry bebeu um pouco de suco enquanto observava a ambos adultos. Foi Remus quem respondeu.

-Eu o encontrei. Estava dormindo em uma câmera da ala leste.

-Mas... –Harry olhou-o, surpreendido. –É uma zona proibida, que estava fazendo aí?

-Isso mesmo nos estávamos perguntando. De fato, Remus estava-me comentando que o encontrou dormido ao pé do Espelho de Ojesed.

-O Espelho dos Desejos?

-Exato.

-Hum... o professor Dumbledore disse-me que se desfaria dele. –Replicou o jovem Gryffindor. –Parece que não existe um esconderijo bastante bom para o ocultar, após tudo.

-Pergunto-me que poderia ser capaz de refletir se me parasse em frente a ele... –Disse o animago, seus azuis olhos refugiando em curiosidade. –Diz-se que esse objeto reflete nossos mais profundos desejos.

-Exato. –Harry decidiu baixar da nuvem. –Mas o diretor explicou-me que o que o espelho reflete não significa que se vá cumprir. De modo que há muitas pessoas que se obsedam pensando em que seu desejo se realizará, quando às vezes não é assim.

-A mim me parece que não é necessário refletir nesse espelho para saber nossos mais profundos desejos. –Interveio Remus. –Basta apenas que estejamos conscientes deles.

-Pode ser... –Sirius brincou com seu copo enquanto observava a seu afilhado e a seu melhor amigo. –Harry, qual é teu maior desejo no mundo?

O rapaz quase afogou-se com o suco. A pergunta de seu padrinho tinha-o tomado por surpresa.

-Pois... –Após que se repôs. –Em realidade tenho muitos desejos, Sirius.

-Pois faz uma lista e ordena-os por prioridades. –Insistiu-lhe o animago.

O rapaz ficou calado um longo momento enquanto fazia um reconto mental de todos seus desejos.

Em primeiro lugar, estava sua relação com Severus. Ainda que parecesse a primeira vista algo puramente hormonal, em definitiva seu desejo mais profundo era lhe fazer o amor a seu namorado.

Por outra parte, estava seu desejo de derrotar a Voldemort, e sobreviver no processo. Até antes de saber que amava a Severus, esse tinha sido um de seus maiores desejos, mas não estava seguro se era o mais importante.

Pois estava o desejo que sempre teve desde menino, e que alguma vez se refletisse em frente ao Espelho. Que seus pais estivessem com ele. Mas esse era um desejo que jamais se lhe faria realidade. De modo que decidiu descartá-lo.

Por outro lado existiam melhore-los desejos para as pessoas que apreciava, como seus amigos e professores que o estimavam, como Ron e sua família, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid e a professora McGonagall. Mas isso não entrava em seus desejos pessoais. De modo que também os descartou.

Então só lhe ficava lhe fazer o amor a Severus e derrotar a Voldemort. Sim, esses eram seus desejos mais importantes e com segurança ocupavam um espaço prioritário em sua vida. E estava disposto a realizá-los a como desse lugar. Sobretudo o primeiro. E sem dúvida alguma não pensava lhe dizer a sua padrinho que seu maior desejo era fazer o amor com um de seus mais odiados inimigos.

-Então? –Perguntou-lhe um impaciente Sirius, quem tinha começado a achar que o rapaz tinha-se ficado dormindo com os olhos abertos.

-Pois... derrotar a Voldemort. –Respondeu-lhe o moreno enquanto punha-se de pé e dirigia-se para a porta. –Sim, esse. Por verdadeiro devo ir-me, tenho algo que fazer. Ah, e obrigado pelo presente, encantou-me a túnica. E as abotoaduras, e os sapatos... adeus.

E após que o rapaz se despediu com certa urgência de fazer realidade seu primeiro desejo, Remus e Sirius ficaram vendo o um ao outro.

-E o teu?

-O meu, que?

-Teu desejo, Remus. –Perguntou o animago, cheio de curiosidade. –Qual é teu maior desejo no mundo?

Remus guardou silêncio uns instantes enquanto olhava detidamente os intensos olhos do animago.

-Acho que conheces-me o suficiente como para saber qual é meu maior desejo, Sirius. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto enchia-lhe outra vez o copo.

-Por suposto que sim, Remus. –O animago correspondeu à mirada dourada de seu amigo. –E espero que em algum dia encontres o remédio que possa curar sua licantropía.

Remus não lhe disse nada. Só sorriu com ligeireza ante a resposta de seu amigo. Conquanto era verdadeiro que deixar de ser um homem lobo era um de seus maiores desejos desde que se convertesse em um, o licántropo não o considerava o mais importante. A maior parte de sua vida tinha carregado com essa cruz, e se poderia dizer que após tantos anos se tinha voltado um costume.

"Não desejo que me correspondas, Sirius. Seria demasiado pedir..."

Pensou o professor enquanto observava a seu amigo beber de seu copo em pequenos sorvos, desejando nesses momentos converter nesse copo para poder conhecer o sabor de seus lábios.

"Só desejo um pouco de valor para te confessar o que sinto, e que não tenha que te perder por isso".

((********* ))skaosoak

Severus Snape entrou a suas habitações seguido de perto por Draco. Este permaneceu parado no meio da habitação enquanto observava a sua padrinho quem, após se despojar de sua pesada capa, dirigiu sua mirada para sua afilhado.

Por um instante, o loiro achou que seu padrinho o golpearia. Tal era a mirada de fúria que refulgia nos negros olhos do professor de poções. Mas este se acercou com lentidão enquanto o loiro dava dois passos atrás, por segurança.

-Vou perguntar-te o uma última vez... –Lançou lhe enquanto olhava com firmeza as cinzas olhos do rapaz. –Que fazias nesse lugar, quando sabes muito bem que não está permitido que os estudantes rondem por aí?

-Já te disse. –O rapaz fez questão de sua anterior desculpa. –Estava explorando e perdi-me. Não sê como cheguei...

-Não me mintas! –O loiro brincou em seu lugar, sobressaltado. –Talvez achas que não me dei conta que nos estavas enganando? Acha que por ser maiores também o é nossa estupidez?

-Não, padrinho...

-Três horas! –Severus não se apartou de seu lugar, enquanto exigia a seu estudante que não desviasse sua vista da sua. –Cinco pessoas estiveram-te buscando durante três horas sem descansar, e sem contar com as horas que estiveste desaparecido antes de que nos déssemos conta!

O professor passou uma mão por seu negro cabelo, tratando de tranquilizar-se.

-Já quase é de noite. Tens ideia do preocupado que estava?

Draco baixou a vista, nublada pelas vontades de chorar.

-Sinto muito...

-Sente muito? Isso é todo o que tens que dizer? –Severus apertou os punhos com fúria enquanto prosseguia. –Pensei que te tinham sequestrado. Pensei que Voldemort ao fim tinha conseguido seu propósito...

-Talvez... –A tristeza de Draco não o deixava pensar. –Seria melhor isso que...

Plaf!

O loiro não viu de onde veio a bofetada. Por instinto cobriu sua lastimada bochecha enquanto via a sua padrinho com a mão levantada.

-Padrinho... –O rapaz permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto suas lágrimas formavam sulcos úmidos por todo seu rosto, molhando também sua trémula mão. –Por que...?

-Nunca... nunca mais voltes a dizer isso. –Severus deu-lhe as costas enquanto apertava com força os punhos. –Jamais voltes a dizer que preferes estar com ele. Tu não sabes... o que ele faz àqueles que caem em suas mãos. Tu não tens visto o que eu... e jamais o verias nem em seus mais horríveis pesadelos. De modo que nunca mais voltes a dizer algo como isso.

Teve um silêncio pesado, onde só podiam se escutar os soluços entrecortados do rapaz.

-Vá tua habitação. –O professor seguiu dando-lhe as costas. –Depois falaremos sobre o castigo que te imporei. Lhe pedirei a um elfo que te traga o jantar, não sairás até amanhã. Para então já terei decidido teu castigo.

Draco não disse uma palavra. Com a mão ainda em sua dolorida bochecha, se deu a volta enquanto se dirigia com lentidão para sua habitação.

Severus escutou a porta fechar-se e permaneceu uns momentos mais parado no mesmo lugar. Depois acercou-se à lareira e agachou-se em frente a ela enquanto apertava em um punho a mão com a que dantes golpeasse o rosto de seu afilhado. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes estendeu-a em direção aos lumes enquanto fechava os olhos.

Esperava sentir o ardor enquanto o fogo feria sua pele. Mas em vez disso sentiu a suavidade de uma mão que cobria a sua enquanto o calor se afastava. Abriu os negros olhos para descobrir os verdes olhos de Harry, banhados em lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz ajudava-o a pôr-se de pé.

O jovem não lhe disse nada, só se abraçou a ele enquanto o professor o estreitava com todas suas forças. Ele pôde sentir como seu namorado se estremecia enquanto soluçava com tristeza entre seus braços. Sentiu-se culpado porque sabia que a dor que nesse momento ele sentia, também Harry o estava sentindo, com a única diferença que o rapaz sim podia o expressar com lágrimas. Muito em seu interior invejou-o por isso.

Passaram longos minutos antes de que o professor pudesse se tranquilizar, tempo que o Gryffindor permaneceu abraçado a ele sem querer se separar. Quando ao fim puderam o fazer o professor conduziu a Harry para o cadeirão e depois se sentou junto a ele.

-Não te ouvi chegar... –Disse-lhe enquanto perdia sua mirada escura entre os lumes. –Viste-o tudo?

Harry só assentiu em resposta. Ele tinha chegado pouco depois, e antes de que eles se percebendo de sua presença, o rapaz tinha preferido passar ao escritório para os deixar falarem sozinhos. Mas ao final, a dor que sentia no peito pela empatia para ambos pôde mais que sua discrição. Ele não tinha escutado nada, mas sim tinha atingido a ver quando o professor o tinha bofeteado. E tinha sentido as emoções de ambos.

-Nunca o tinha golpeado... –Confessou-lhe o professor, bastante molesto consigo mesmo. –Não sei que me ocorreu. –Olhou detidamente suas mãos enquanto abria-as e fechava-as, uma e outra vez. –Tenho lastimado a tanta gente. Tenho feito tanto dano com estas mãos...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry tomou as mãos de seu namorado entre as suas, enquanto fechava seus verdes olhos e guiava-as com lentidão por todo seu rosto e seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que com voz fica lhe murmurava:

-Não me importo o que estas mãos tenham feito no passado. –Acariciou-as com ternura e beijou a cada um de seus longos e pálidos dedos enquanto o olhava aos negros olhos. –Para mim, Severus, são as mãos mais suaves que tenho conhecido em minha vida...

O professor não disse nada. Só tomou o rosto de seu aluno e o acercou ao seu para beija-lo com desespero.

((********* ))skaokso

Em outra parte do Castelo, em uma habitação decorada com as cores de Slytherin, um jovem de cabelos castanhos achava-se recostado sobre o cadeirão da saleta que muitas noites compartilhasse com seu namorado no Salão Precisa.

Blaise Zabini sustentava entre seus dedos uma corrente de ouro com um disse, o qual refulgia com flashes dourados à luz das velas acendidas a sua ao redor. Era o presente que tinha planejado lhe entregar a noite seguinte, após a graduação.

"Amanhã cumpriríamos em um ano..." Pensava com tristeza enquanto fechava os olhos recordando a cada um dos gestos de seu adorado loiro quando faziam o amor. "Eu tive a culpa. Se desde um princípio não os tivesse enganado..."

Recordou o número de vezes que esteve tentado a lhes dizer a verdade. Ele tinha a ilusão dos apresentar e ir deixando que se conhecessem pouco a pouco. Trataria de envolvê-los subtilmente até que conseguisse fazer que se apaixonassem. Depois lhes confessaria a ambos que os amava e se eles assim o queriam, se envolveria em suas vidas.

O rapaz secou uma lágrima que corria por sua bochecha, lhe doía o coração ao saber que a metade dele, que a metade de sua vida, tinha saído lastimado por sua causa.

"Deve estar sofrendo..." Pensou enquanto abraçava-se a um travesseiro, fechando os olhos e imaginando que esse era o suave corpo de Draco. "Deve achar que agora estou com Oliver..."

Um escalafrio de preocupação percorreu sua coluna ao imaginar que Draco poderia lhe dizer algo. Que ele se tivesse inteirado e o perder o lastimava demasiado. Mas o só feito de pensar nos perder aos dois fazia que seu coração se paralisasse de temor.

-Eles são minha vida inteira. –Disse com voz fica entre soluços. –Não posso viver sem eles...

Levantou-se do cadeirão e dirigiu-se para a porta. Não sabia o que faria nem como o conseguiria, mas lutaria com todas suas forças por recuperar o amor e a confiança de uma das duas pessoas às que tanto amava.

"Talvez me dê uma oportunidade..." Pensou enquanto dirigia-se às masmorras, seu coração batendo depressa e cheio de ilusão. "Talvez se eu lhe explicasse quanto o amo..."

Apressou o passo para seu destino enquanto sustentava com força o presente entre seus dedos. Um disse com a forma da metade de um coração com seu nome e o de Draco, juntos.

((********* ))kaooakso

-Como dizes que se chama?

-Empatia, Harry.

-Hum... com razão pude saber o que Draco e tu sentiam. E diz que só me ocorrerá com as pessoas mais próximas a mim?

-Segundo Albus, sim.

O professor acabava de contar-lhe a Harry sobre seu novo dom, e após explicar-lhe com luxo de detalhes o que horas antes o diretor lhe explicasse a ele, Severus se deu conta que o rapaz o tinha tomado com mais tranquilidade da que esperava.

-Agora poderei saber quando Ron ou Hermione se encontrem tristes. Ou felizes.

-Exato.

-Mas... –Harry voltou a ver a seu professor, enquanto brincava com uma garrafa de brandy em miniatura que enfeitava o bar. –Também saberei o que sinta o professor Dumbledore... e Hagrid, e Sirius e Remus, e os Weasley e... oh céus... Imaginas-te? Vou voltar-me louco...

-Tranquilo, Harry. –O professor levantou-se do sofá enquanto acercava-se a seu namorado. –Não terás que sentir por necessidade todas suas emoções, nem muito menos as sentirás ao mesmo tempo.

-Então? –O rapaz deixou a pequena garrafa em seu lugar enquanto acariciava o peito do professor.

-Só sentirás aquelas emoções que sejam o bastante intensas como para que possas perceber no momento.

-Como a tristeza de Draco?

-Assim é.

-Já entendo... –O rapaz respirou, aliviado. –Não quisesse imaginar o que sucederia se todos eles experimentassem uma emoção intensa ao mesmo tempo.

-Não acho que exista essa possibilidade, Harry. –Severus abraçou-o mintas continuava. –Ademais, a cada vez que sintas uma emoção terás que pensar nas pessoas que conheces e assim saberás de quem provem o sentimento. Suponho que ao princípio te custará trabalho, mas com o tempo irás adquirindo prática. E assim, quando vejas a uma pessoa, poderás intuir seu estado de ânimo sem permitir que te afete diretamente.

-Isso espero. –Harry corou. –Não gosto disso de estar chorando o tempo todo.

-Imagino-me.

-Sabes? –O rapaz fechou os olhos enquanto pensava no homem que se encontrava em frente a ele. –Creio saber o que sentes agora.

-Em sério? –Severus olhou-o enquanto concentrava-se no sentimento que lhe provocava. –Que estou sentindo agora?

-Umas intensas vontades de beijar me...

-Não acha que é bastante presuntuoso de sua parte, senhor Potter? –Reclamou-lhe o professor enquanto reprimia um sorriso.

-O é?

O professor apertou mais contra sim o delgado corpo do rapaz enquanto acercava seus lábios aos seus.

-Não... – E o beijou com ardor enquanto apertava seu corpo com mais força, o que fez que Harry gemesse dentro do beijo. –Mas suponho que não era o único que o queria. –Disse-lhe após romper o contato.

-Em realidade... –Harry acariciou ao professor acima da roupa enquanto colava-se mais a ele. –Eu quero bem mais que um beijo.

E ato seguido voltou a beija-lo enquanto sustentava o rosto do professor entre suas mãos. O beijou com força, mordiscando seu lábio inferior enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Esta vez foi o professor quem gemeu.

Harry não quis perder mais tempo. Sabia que lhe tinha prometido a Severus que esperaria, mas em realidade tanta espera já o tinha terminado de impacientar. De modo que sem pensá-lo duas vezes acariciou de maneira íntima a seu namorado, quem se tensou no instante, e antes que o professor pudesse lhe replicar nada, o rapaz colou seu corpo contra o seu para fazer que Severus se excitara mais.

Severus conduziu a Harry para o sofá enquanto começava a acariciá-lo, fazendo que seu namorado se tendesse de costas com o professor sobre ele. O rapaz gemeu em resposta quando o homem beijou seu pescoço enquanto com a outra mão tratava de desabotoar lhe a camisa.

Ele aproveitou para seguir acariciando sobre a calça do professor. Abriu o fechamento e introduziu sua mão até que encontrou a suave pele, cálida e úmida, o que fez que Severus suspirasse com intensidade ao sentir a fria mão de Harry nesse sensível lugar.

-Severus... –Uma voz feminina proveniente da lareira fez que ambos se detivessem no ato. –Estás aí? Severus?

-Não lhe respondas... –Harry tratou de continuar com o que faziam, mas o professor se levantou fazendo que o rapaz bufara de frustração.

-Sim, Poppy? –Severus acomodou-se a roupa e subiu-se o fechamento da calça. –Oferecesse-te algo?

-Estive-te chamando faz umas horas, mas ao que parece não te encontravas. –O rosto da enfermeira se vislumbrava através dos fogos. –Irás sempre a Hogsmeade?

-É verdade... –O professor levou-se uma mão à em frente ao tempo que tratava de se acomodar o cabelo, alborotado pelos dedos de Harry. –Tinha-o esquecido por completo. Vou para lá.

Quando o rosto da enfermeira desapareceu se dirigiu a Harry, o qual se encontrava ainda recostado sobre o cadeirão, o olhando com seus verdes olhos ardendo de desejo.

-Sinto muito. –Severus tomou sua capa e pôs lhe. Depois acercou-se ao rapaz para dar-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. –Combinei com Poppy para umas diligências em Hogsmeade. Tinha-o esquecido.

-Te irás? –Harry sentou-se no cadeirão enquanto observava a Severus tomar um punhado de pós. –Me deixarás assim?

-Harry... –O professor olhou-o com seriedade. –Nem sequer devemos ter começado.

-Sei. –O rapaz suspirou, pesaroso. –Mas é que... desejo-te tanto.

-E eu a ti. –Severus agachou-se para ficar em frente a ele enquanto com a mão livre acariciava seus negros cabelos. –Mas não devemos permitir que o desejo nos nuble outra vez. Já te expliquei nossa situação...

-Mas... –Um ligeiro corar refletiu-se em seu rosto alabastrado enquanto respondia. –Dói-me. Já sabes... ficar-me assim.

-A mim também. –Severus tratou de sorrir pese à dolorosa moléstia que sentia. –E estou pior que tu, me crê.

-Então deixa-me ajudar-te.

–Harry...

-Está bem. –Harry levantou-se do sofá e se abotoou os botões da camisa. –Posso esperar-te aqui?

-Por suposto, não demorarei muito. Assim poderás estar pendente de Draco até que volte.

-Sim, claro. –Deu-lhe um suave beijo e deu um passo atrás. –Cuide-se.

-Bem. –O professor parou-se em frente à lareira e lançou os pós para ir à enfermaria.

Harry ficou uns momentos mais parado em frente ao lugar onde seu namorado desaparecesse, e com um longo suspiro de resignação se dirigiu para a habitação de Draco. Entrou sem fazer ruído, só para distinguir que o loiro estava deitado em sua cama, sumido em um sonho muito profundo.

-Que lhe terá ocorrido? –Perguntou-se enquanto observava-o dormir, seu rosto ainda úmido pelas lágrimas que derramasse. Saiu de forma tão silenciosa como entrasse e quando se dirigia à habitação de Severus, alguém tocou à porta.

-Quem será? –Perguntou-se o Gryffindor enquanto acercava-se para abrir.

-Potter? –Blaise Zabini surpreendeu-se quando viu a quem lhe abriu a porta. –Que fazes nas habitações do Chefe de minha Casa?

-Eh... pois... –Harry se repreendeu em seu interior pelo descuido, mas conseguiu repor-se. –Oferecesse-te algo?

-Está o professor? –Perguntou o castanho restando-lhe interesse ao assunto, pois tinha coisas bem mais importantes em que se ocupar.

-Não. –Harry agradeceu por dentro que o Slytherin em frente a ele não insistisse.

-E... Draco?

-Sim, mas está dormindo.

-Preciso falar com ele.

Harry recordou que Severus lhe tinha comentado que eles dois eram um casal, pelo que não achou inconveniente algum no deixar passar.

-Está bem. –Fez-se a um lado e o castanho entrou. –Mas não tem permissão sair daqui.

-Entendo. –Zabini pensou que Harry se referia a questões de segurança, pelo que não fez mais perguntas. E em vez disso se dirigiu para a porta que o moreno lhe assinalou, com o coração encolhido pela incerteza.

Após que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos entrou e fechou a porta, Harry ficou pensativo uns momentos mais. Encolheu-se de ombros e entrou à habitação de Severus, e depois de pôr-lhe um feitiço silenciador dirigiu-se para a cama. Ainda tinha uma grande dor em seu baixo ventre e precisava de alívio.

((********* ))klkopjokpljp

Narcisa Malfoy olhava-se ao espelho enquanto provava-se o vestido novo que usaria na graduação de seu filho. Após tudo, ao final Lucius e ela tinham decidido sair à luz. Ambos estranhavam os lugares que frequentavam, e ainda que não pudessem estar o tempo todo onde eles quisessem, ao menos se tinham dado a liberdade de visitar algumas lojas de roupa para eleger o vestuário que usariam ao dia seguinte.

Lucius entrou à habitação e não pôde dissimular uma mirada de assombro ao ver a beleza de sua mulher. Tinha que reconhecer que apesar de que já não era tão jovem, ainda conservava um elegante atrativo que ao passo dos anos, se acentuava bem mais.

-Como me vejo? –Perguntou-lhe sua esposa enquanto dava uma volta completa, consciente da boa impressão que lhe tinha causado a seu esposo. –Gostas?

-Vês-te formosa, Narcisa. –O loiro acercou-se a sua esposa enquanto abraçava-a pela cintura. –És a mulher mais bela e elegante que tenho conhecido em minha vida.

Ela agradeceu com coquetearia o elogio, com um ligeiro beijo em sua bochecha. Depois tirou-se o vestido vermelho com lentidão enquanto Lucius não a perdia de vista. Sabia os pontos débeis de seu marido, e um deles era que ele gostava muito a observar enquanto se mudava de roupa.

Quando teve terminado, se sentou na cama junto a ele enquanto o abraçava.

-Achas que tudo sairá bem? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto acariciava suas longas mechas loiras.

-Espero que sim, Narcisa. –Lucius percorreu com sua mão o rosto de sua esposa enquanto respondia-lhe. –Draco estará seguro em Hogwarts. Sempre o tem estado.

-Então... Por que sento esta opressão no peito que não me deixa respirar? -Seu esposo abraçou-a ao escutar seu confissão. –Lucius, tenho muito medo.

-Tranquila, Narcisa.

O homem suspirou. Sabia que o temor de sua esposa era justificado. Eles conheciam à perfeição a maneira em como pagava um infiel a Voldemort, e estavam conscientes que, desde o momento em que decidiram proteger a seu filho dele, se tinham convertido em traidores.

-Tratemos de esquecer-nos de tudo por agora. Não tem caso que vivamos temerosos o tempo todo. Quando chegue o momento de lhe render contas o enfrentaremos. Tudo vai sair bem, já o verás. E quando tudo isto acabe, te prometo que nos iremos passar o verão a nossa casa em Berna.

-E levaremos a Draco conosco.

-Por suposto. Ademais, gostaria que visitasse da Universidade, para que vá pensando na carreira que elegerá.

-Lucius... –Narcisa deu-se conta de que era o momento de falar. –Há algo que deves saber. Verás... Draco já elegeu a carreira que estudará.

-Em sério? –Lucius mostrou-se comprazido. –Qual foi a carreira que elegeu?

-Estudará Poções Superiores.

O loiro guardou silêncio uns instantes.

-Supunha-me. E imagino-me que quererá que Severus o apoie no desenvolvimento de sua carreira.

-Assim é. Ademais... tem decidido ficar em um ano mais em Hogwarts como seu auxiliar. Ele pensa que pode estudar e apoiar a Severus ao mesmo tempo. Sabes? Acho que Draco em realidade quer ocupar um posto como professor de poções.

-Mas... –Lucius Malfoy não se mostrou muito comprazido a esse respeito. –Por que tem que ser professor? Existem muitas outras áreas onde um experiente em poções se pode desempenhar. Poderia... não o sei, pôr um laboratório ou um negócio ou...

-Mas não podemos o obrigar, Lucius. –Narcisa pôs-se de pé enquanto passeava-se pela habitação. –Faltámos-lhe muitos anos. Não temos sido em realidade uns pais exemplares para ele. E acho que nenhum dos dois temos o direito de lhe exigir nada, quando não temos sido capazes de lhe dar tudo o que ele tem precisado de nós.

Lucius aproximou-se a sua esposa enquanto abraçava-a pelas costas.

-Talvez tenhas razão, Narcisa. Às vezes penso que Draco quer mais a Severus.

-E não o culpo. –Narcisa deixou escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto enfrentava a seu esposo. –Não temos sido o que ele tem esperado, enquanto Severus se esforçou todos estes anos por suprirmos. Seria o mais lógico que o quisesse a ele mais que a nós.

Lucius acercou a sua esposa a seu corpo e abraçou-a por um longo momento.

-Mas todo isso vai mudar, Narcisa. Se tudo sai bem e conseguimos resolver nossos problemas, nos encarregaremos de que Draco recupere sua confiança em nós.

-Isso espero, Lucius.

O loiro beijou com total deleite a sua mulher enquanto a recostava sobre a cama.

-Poderíamos esquecer-nos por agora dos problemas? –Acariciou com macieza os tersos braços de sua esposa enquanto deslizava os delgados tirantes do camisola de seda de cor borgonha que ela acabava de se pôr. –A noite é longa...

Narcisa só fechou os olhos quando sentiu as hábeis mãos de seu esposo roçando com delicadeza a pele do pescoço, enquanto terminava de baixar o camisola. Ela se estremeceu ao sentir seus cálidos lábios sobre sua fria pele, ao mesmo tempo em que enredava seus dedos entre as longas fibras loiras. Ele foi percorrendo com úmidos beijos a cada centímetro até chegar a seus seios, onde beijou e lambeu enquanto apertava com deleite a cada um deles, fazendo que sua esposa gemesse em aprovação.

As mãos de seu esposo acariciavam com habilidade a cada parte de seu corpo. Seus lábios faziam outro tanto e Narcisa percorria com a ponta de seus dedos sua cálida pele. O loiro desceu pouco a pouco até localizar entre suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que perdia sua cabeça entre elas.

Narcisa deixou atrás todo rastro de temor enquanto se entregava às caricias de Lucius, quem agora saboreava com deleite o azedo sabor de seu sexo, demasiado conhecido por ele após tantos anos de casamento. Ela abriu mais as pernas, solícita, para lhe permitir mais acesso. O loiro introduziu dois de seus longos dedos em seu interior enquanto tentava lhe prazer com a língua. Ela só fechou os olhos enquanto se deixava levar pelas ondas de prazer que a envolviam.

Seu esposo deu-se conta que ela estava próxima a sua orgasmo e aumentou seus movimentos. Narcisa apertou a cabeça de seu esposo entre suas pernas em um ato reflexo, o que fez que Lucius intensificasse a fricção de sua língua sobre sua zona mais sensível. Ela só gemeu com intensidade em resposta ao mesmo tempo em que tudo em seu interior se estremecia.

Lucius seguiu acariciando a sua esposa enquanto ela tratava de recuperar pouco a pouco a respiração. E antes de que terminasse de reagir a girou até a deixar de bruços e se colocou entre seus torneadas pernas, para se introduzir dentro dela com macieza e de uma investida. Narcisa sustentou-se sobre a cama com braços trémulos, resistindo os embates de seu esposo sem deixar de estremecer-se.

Ela gostava que de seu esposo lhe fizesse o amor dessa maneira, sem lhe deixar um instante para respirar. Ele entrava e saía de seu interior com a experiência própria de seus anos vividos. Ela nunca tinha querido averiguar onde tinha aprendido Lucius a amar dessa forma, mas em seu interior lhe agradecia à pessoa que lhe tinha ajudado a obter essa experiência, e que agora ela desfrutava com o que era seu marido.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos se encontravam exaustos, um junto ao outro. Lucius sentia-se melhor por ter feito esquecer a sua esposa sua preocupação, ainda que fosse só por uns momentos. Ela se mantinha abraçada a ele enquanto acariciava seu amplo peito. Nenhum dos dois falava, a cada um deles se encontrava submergido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Narcisa não queria lhe dizer nada a seu esposo, mas ainda após ter feito o amor ainda sentia essa opressão no peito que fazia que se lhe dificultasse respirar. E ainda que tratava de fechar sua mente e afastar o temor, este tinha feito ninho em seu coração, lhe fazendo sentir demasiado vulnerável. Como jamais em sua vida se tinha sentido dantes.

E é que estava muito consciente de que eles eram comensais que tinham ousado trair a Voldemort, e sabia muito bem que suas horas estavam contadas.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sangue, suor, lágrimas. **_

**Notas: Graças a todos por seus reviews, e a quem seguem a história. **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**


	9. Sangue suor e lágrimas parte I

**Primeiramente quero agradecer a Sandra Longbotton, Nicky Evans e Dreyuki-chan pelos comentários... me animou bastante... e bem eu amo traduzir essa fic, não se preocupem a continuação vem logo ali :D**

**VIII**

**Sangue, suor, lágrimas.**

**Primeira Parte.**

Blaise Zabini entrou com muito sigilo à habitação que o Griffyndor lhe assinalou. Fechou a porta com um silencioso movimento e acercou-se com lentidão para a cama. Draco ainda dormia. Na escuridão a médias, o jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou parado um momento observando a seu namorado.

Apertou a corrente com mais força entre seus dedos e agachou-se à altura do rosto do loiro. Acercou com acalma seus lábios e lhe beijou na frente. Draco franziu o cenho enquanto movia-se com macieza para mudar de posição. Blaise aproveitou para acariciar suas fibras douradas e terminar de acordá-lo.

Draco abriu pouco a pouco seus olhos enquanto acostumava-se à luz que alumiava com sutileza sua habitação. Em um princípio achou que seguia sonhando, pois o primeiro que atingiu a ver foram os olhos acetinados da pessoa que amava. Mas quando a lucidez inundou sua mente se endereçou com rapidez, fazendo que Blaise desse um passo atrás para evitar qualquer reação violenta do loiro.

-Que fazes aqui? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de seus lábios enquanto terminava de se pôr de pé. –Como entraste?

Blaise ficou parado no mesmo lugar junto à cama, enquanto Draco dirigia-se para a porta e abria-a.

-Draco, temos que falar...

-Tu e eu não temos nada de que falar. –O loiro permaneceu com a mão na porta, já aberta, enquanto lhe fazia sinais de que saísse.

-Não me vou ir até que falemos. –Longe de retirar-se, Zabini sentou-se na orla da cama. Após um minuto, Draco fechou de novo a porta e sentou-se junto a ele.

Teve um momento de tenso silêncio. Foi o loiro quem decidiu rompê-lo. Tinha tantas coisas que queria saber.

-Desde quando?

Blaise emitiu um longo suspiro, duvidoso ante a pergunta de seu namorado.

-Desde que começou o curso. –Brincou com a jóia, vias-lhe muito nervoso. –Eu te amo, Draco.

-Como... como pudeste o ver todo esse tempo sem que eu me desse conta? –O loiro olhava com firmeza para a frente, evitando a mirada da pessoa a seu lado. –Dize-me. Mereço sabê-lo.

-Ele e eu... tratávamos de ver-nos a cada vez que algum dos dois podíamos. –Negou com a cabeça, não queria lastima-lo mais. –Draco...

-Por que? –O rapaz de olhos prateados voltou a ver a seu colega, sem decolar seus olhos dos que até fazia umas horas tinha crido seu fiel namorado. –Talvez não te era suficiente todo o que eu te dava?

-Draco faz favor, escuta-me, eu...

Mas Draco pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado ao outro. Buscava no mais recôndito de sua mente algum momento no que ele pudesse lhe ter falhado. Algo que pudesse lhe indicar que ele era o único responsável por todo o que estava passando.

-Que foi o que fiz mau? –Blaise levantou-se e acercou-se a ele, tratando de tomar entre seus braços. Mas com um movimento o loiro recusou-o. –Dize-me Blaise, Em que parte de nossa relação me equivoquei?

Os olhos cor azeitona encheram-se de lágrimas. Era doloroso o reconhecer como tinha destroçado o coração da pessoa que amava. E ademais ver como essa pessoa buscava um motivo para se declarar responsável, quando ele sabia à perfeição que o único culpado de todo tinha sido ele.

-Tu não... –Blaise secou uma lágrima que já escorregava por sua bochecha. –Escuta-me faz favor. Amei-te sempre. Jamais o duvides, o que sinto por ti é real. Amo-te... amo-te.

-E a ele? –Draco engoliu com intensa dor uma lágrima que tinha atravessada na garganta. Não queria chorar em frente a ele. Já tinha chorado bastante por um dia. –Que é o que sentes por ele?

Blaise ficou calado uns instantes. A cada segundo que ele permaneceu em silêncio, era outra lágrima mais que se acumulava na garganta do loiro.

-A ele... também. –Draco fechou seus olhos ao escutar a resposta do rapaz castanho. –O amo aos dois.

-Não podes... –Draco moveu a cabeça, negando-se a crer o que acabava de escutar. –Ninguém pode amar a duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. É impossível.

-O é. –Blaise acercou-se a seu namorado pelas costas e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. O loiro se sobressaltou, mas não fez amago de se mover. –O amo aos dois. De uma forma que jamais pensei que chegaria a amar a ninguém.

-Não é verdadeiro. –Draco seguiu movendo a cabeça em negação. Era-lhe impossível assimilar tudo o que escutava de lábios da pessoa na que tinha posto alguma vez toda sua confiança. –Não posso te crer. Não é possível.

-Amo-te... porque és rebelde e orgulhoso, porque és formoso e altivo. Porque és impetuoso e apaixonado e...

-E a ele? -O loiro deu-se a volta e enfrentou a mirada de quem tinha considerado alguma vez seu namorado. Queria saber se teria o valor suficiente de dizer-lhe em sua cara. –Que é o que amas dele?

Blaise ficou em silêncio. Cabisbaixo, retirou a mão que tocava o ombro do loiro, o qual sentiu um frio repentino. Draco acercou-se com lentidão à porta e abriu-a.

-Perdoa-me, faz favor... –Blaise seguiu chorando enquanto observava como o loiro se afastava passo a passo de seu lado. –Eu não posso estar sem ti.

-Se alguma vez encontras o valor para dizer-me por que o amas... talvez então eu encontre um motivo para te perdoar. Será melhor que para quando o professor Snape regresse, tu já te tenhas marchado de aqui.

E dizendo isto o loiro desapareceu pela porta aberta. Blaise ficou uns momentos mais, e após secar suas lágrimas com a manga de sua túnica, deixou a corrente com o disse sobre o criado-mudo do loiro. Beijou com ternura o retrato que aí tinha e saiu do lugar em completo silêncio.

Draco, quem tinha-se refugiado no despacho de seu padrinho, saiu quando escutou a porta principal se fechar. Entrou de novo a sua habitação e sentou-se na cama, descoraçoando. De repente viu o pequeno obsequio que Blaise lhe deixasse em seu mesinha.

-Amanhã cumpriríamos em um ano... –Sussurrou enquanto sacava de sua gaveta um estuche de veludo verde, o qual abriu para deixar ver uma escrava de ouro com o nome de Blaise e o seu, entrelaçados.

Deixou o estuche a um lado da corrente e se recostou outra vez enquanto deixava que a tristeza voltasse a embarga-lo de novo.

Ninguém o estava vendo, de modo que se deu a liberdade de chorar todas as lágrimas acumuladas em seu coração. Lágrimas que não tinha podido, por orgulho, deixar correr em presença da pessoa que apesar de tudo, ainda amava com toda sua alma.

-Que estás dizendo, McEwan?

-Os... documentos não foram aceites... meu Lord.

McEwan encontrava-se parado com as pernas trémulas adiante de Voldemort. Vinha do Ministério, pois tinham-lhe notificado da rejeição dos documentos que acabava de cadastrar. E mal se teve inteirado, tinha decidido se apresentar ante seu senhor, ainda sabendo o que ao comensal lhe esperava.

-E pode-se saber... –Voldemort passeou-se com soma lentidão ao redor de seu servente, quem estremeceu-se de pés a cabeça. –Por que razão foram recusados?

-A pessoa encarregada dos Arquivos Ministeriais... informou-me que os Malfoy interpuseram uma solicitação. –O comensal respirou várias vezes, sem fôlego. –E essa solicitação ingressou umas horas antes que a sua, meu Lord.

-Não é possível! –Lord Voldemort levantou seu varinha e sem pensá-lo duas vezes lançou um cruciatus para o comensal em frente a ele, o qual se retorceu enquanto gritava, presa de uma profunda dor. –É que talvez não te dei ordens claras de que tivesses prontos esses documentos o antes possível!?

-Sim, meu Lord, mas... –O comensal pôde responder quando se repôs do enfeitiço torturador. –Os Malfoy adiantaram-se. Eles... já tinham tramitado sua solicitação desde cedo esse mesmo dia. De fato, à hora em que eu me apresentei ante você, eles já deviam estar realizando todos esses trâmites.

-Isso significa que Cornelius Fudge sim esteve em Hogwarts. –Voldemort começou a passear de um lado a outro, molesto como nunca dantes. –E o motivo da visita de Lucius ao Colégio não foi para ver a seu filho, senão para o pôr baixo a proteção de Dumbledore.

Deteve-se de repente. Até aí tudo estava muito claro, mas ainda lhe ficava uma dúvida.

-A quem designou Lucius Malfoy como tutor do garoto?

O comensal engoliu saliva. O que estava por responder lhe faria se ganhar outro cruciatus.

-Não... sei-o, meu Lord. Os documentos só revelam aos Malfoy. Mas quanto às testemunhas e ao tutor, estão baixo um feitiço de reserva.

-Queres dizer que se mantém em segredo? –Voldemort voltou a levantar a varinha. O comensal encolheu-se quando o Lord lhe apontou com ela. –Baixo que circunstâncias podem ser revelados os nomes?

-De duas maneiras... quando se faça válida a tutela, que é no caso em que os Malfoy decidam renunciar à Pátria Potestade de seu filho ou... que faleçam.

O senhor escuro baixou a mão com a que apontava ao comensal, e enquanto Nagini aparecia se arrastando com pesada lentidão em direção a seu dono, Lord Voldemort tomou uma decisão.

-Bem, bem, bem... –Disse-se enquanto acariciava a cabeça da enorme serpente, a qual sibilou em resposta. –Dei-lhe a Lucius a oportunidade de ser-me fiel, e não me cumpriu. Por outro lado quisesse saber quem tem sido o valente que tem aceitado ser o tutor de meu noivo. Talvez consiga negociar um bom trato com ele.

E girando-se para seu comensal, ordenou-lhe enquanto voltava a apontá-lo com a varinha.

-Quero que tu e Bellatrix vão à Mansão Malfoy, e tragam a Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy a minha presença, esta mesma noite.

-Sim, meu Lord. –O comensal fez uma reverência e saiu da habitação.

-Sabes, minha querida Nagini? –A serpente assobiou, pondo toda sua atenção. –Acho que cedo conhecerei a resistência dos Malfoy a todos meus métodos de tortura.

E com uma última caricia à cabeça do reptil, o mago tenebroso comandou para seu lugar preferido: a janela que dava ao cemitério.

Severus Snape entrou a seus aposentos e chamou a Harry. Mas ao não receber resposta se retirou sua capa e chamou a um elfo doméstico. Após entregar-lhe seu túnica nova e ordenar-lhe que a tivesse pronta para o dia seguinte, se dirigiu à habitação de Draco, onde entrou com muito sigilo. O rapaz estava dormindo e Severus acercou-se para observá-lo uns momentos. Franziu o cenho, mortificado, ao recordar o golpe que lhe desse umas horas dantes.

Voltou a ver o criado-mudo e se realizado dos objetos que estavam sobre ela. Tomou o estuche de veludo verde e contemplou a escrava por uns momentos. Depois deixou-a em seu lugar enquanto tomava entre seus dedos a corrente com o disse em forma da metade de um coração. Após ler os mesmos nomes em um e em outro, deixou o objeto em seu lugar e se acercou ao rapaz.

Contemplou durante uns momentos mais o rosto dormido de seu afilhado, onde ainda podia se apreciar em uma ligeira sombra rosa, a impressão de sua mão. Acariciou devagar a zona que ele mesmo tinha lastimado enquanto suspirava.

-Perdoa-me... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acomodava uma fibra loira que estava fora de seu lugar. –Sabes que nunca quis lastimar-te. Sabes que só quero te proteger. É só que às vezes... não penso antes de fazer as coisas.

O rapaz se revolveu entre sonhos. Severus deixou que seguisse dormindo e saiu da habitação para se dirigir à sua. Quando entrou se sentou na cama e de deixou ir sobre ela para relaxar-se. Mas ao fazê-lo sua cabeça chocou contra algo, se pôs de pé de imediato e se surpreendeu quando entre as trevas de sua habitação distinguiu um delgada protuberância que jazia nela.

Acendeu um candelabro que enfeitava uma das paredes e não lhe assombrou ver que a protuberância que se aconchegava sobre a cama era nem mais nem menos que Harry. O rapaz estava imerso em um sonho muito profundo, seu corpo nu enredado entre as cobertas negras. Uma de suas mãos descansava baixo sua cabeça, enquanto a outra perdia-se em seu abdômen, onde a coberta atingia a cobrir só o necessário.

Severus não teve que ser mago para adivinhar o que seu namorado tinha feito em sua ausência. O rosto quase sempre pálido de Harry se encontrava coberto de um tênue rubor e algumas gotas de suor, que o delatavam. Moveu a cabeça, divertido, enquanto sacava de sua closet um de suas pijamas. Com um feitiço conseguiu que o rapaz ficasse vestido. Olhou as cobertas e suspirou, lhes faria falta uma boa lavada.

Deu meia volta para dirigir ao banho, pois deu-se conta que precisava uma ducha fria. Mas algo se lhe veio de repente à mente, fazendo que o professor saísse da habitação e se dirigisse para seu laboratório. Extraiu um pequeno frasco, vazio e limpo de um de seus estantes bem como uma lamina plana de plástico, para depois regressar a sua habitação.

Com muita cautela acercou-se ao rapaz para não o acordar enquanto sustentava em suas mãos os dois pequenos objetos. Sentou-se na cabeceira e acercou suas mãos ao rosto de seu namorado. Colocou a colher de plástico na frente do rapaz e rastreou com muito cuidado até que as gotas de suor treparam por ela, para depois colocar a colher na boca do frasco e escorregar o suor acumulado.

Repetiu com diligência a operação em todo o rosto e pescoço do "menino que viveu", tentando não tocar partes que poderiam se considerar sensíveis, pois não queria que se acordasse. Quando teve reunido a quantidade suficiente de suor, deixou a colher a um lado e tampou com cuidado o frasco. Depois guardou-o em uma gaveta de sua mesinha e dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se sua ducha.

Quando Severus terminou de banhar se, se vestiu com um abrigador pijama enquanto observava que Harry ainda seguia dormido. Avivou o fogo da lareira para que não tivesse frio e após sacar de sua gaveta o frasquinho e a colher, lhe deu um beijo ligeiro na frente e se dirigiu então para seu laboratório.

Harry acordou pouco a pouco enquanto esticava-se entre as delgadas cobertas. Talhou-se os olhos com leveza e sorriu de maneira sedutora ao dar-se conta que estava vestido com um pijama de seu namorado. Abraçou-se a si mesmo enquanto aspirava o perfume de Severus, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus verdes olhos e fantasiava com que essa teia era a pele de seu adorado professor.

Voltou a sua direita para ver se Severus encontrava-se na cama com ele, como no dia anterior. Mas em vez de seu namorado, tinha um frasco com um líquido ambarino e junto a ele uma nota escrita por seu punho e letra, que o rapaz não duvidou nem um instante em tomar entre seus dedos. Após lê-la esboçou um sorriso enquanto punha-se colorado e então apanhou o frasco e abriu-o, aspirando o perfume que seu namorado lhe tinha obsequiado.

-Como soube que este é meu aroma favorito? –Perguntou-se enquanto levantava-se para dar-se um banho. Na nota, Severus desejava-lhe que tivesse em um bom dia e o felicitava porque em umas horas seria sua graduação, e ele já não seria mais seu professor, senão só seu namorado. Pedia-lhe que usasse essa noite o perfume que lhe tinha elaborado e lhe agradecia as gotinhas de suor que lhe roubasse a noite anterior.

Pouco depois o rapaz encontrava-se vestido com seu uniforme limpo. Devia ir a sua Casa a mudar-se, pois era sábado e não tinha razão para se apresentar uniformado no Salão. Guardou o perfume no bolso de seu túnica e emergiu da habitação de seu casal e imaginou que Draco já não estava, de modo que saiu dos aposentos tratando de ser discreto, pois não lhe convinha topar se a essas horas da manhã com nenhum Slytherin.

Quando chegou à Sala Comunal, se dirigiu para os dormitórios e com rapidez se pôs uma calça de brim e uma camisola. Já não tinha ninguém mais, pelo que se imaginou que já era bastante tarde. De modo que sem permitir-se alguma outra distração terminou de arranjar-se, guardou seu perfume em seu baú e encaminhou-se sem dilação para o Grande Salão. Ao chegar dirigiu-se a seu lugar habitual enquanto saudava a seu melhor amigo.

-Olá, Harry. –O ruivo ofereceu-lhe um copo com suco de abobora. –Dormiste?

-Sim. –O jovem de olhos verdes agradeceu o gesto de seu amigo com um sorriso, enquanto respondia a sua pergunta dupla intencionada. –Ainda que tivesse preferido não o fazer. –Depois lhe piscou um olho.

-Vá, esse homem é demasiado inflexível. –Ron mordeu uma tostada untada com paté. –É a segunda noite consecutiva que dormes em sua mesma cama, e não te tocou.

-Para que vejas... –De repente o moreno sentiu-se orgulhoso de seu namorado. Outro, nessas mesmas circunstâncias, não o tivesse pensado e já o teria tomado, sem lhe importar os futuros envolvimentos. Devia admitir que apesar de que suas negativas de fazer o amor às vezes o desesperavam, o professor pensava com a cabeça. E não precisamente com a que a maioria dos homens o faziam, inclusive ele.

A voz autoritária de Albus Dumbledore deixou-se escutar por todo o recinto, interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno.

-Como todos vocês sabem, esta noite será a graduação dos alunos de sétimo curso. Pelo que os felicito com toda sinceridade, já que a partir de amanhã passarão a ser parte da história deste Colégio, e com seus lucros, orgulho de todos nós...

-Sabes uma coisa, Harry? –Sussurrou Ron a seu amigo enquanto o diretor prosseguia com seu discurso. –Todos estes anos tem dito sempre o mesmo. Tanto, que já começava a aborrecer-me. –Harry assentiu às palavras de seu amigo. –Mas agora que eu sou um dos que se graduam, sinto algo muito especial ao lhe escutar.

-Eu também, Ron. –Harry voltou a ver ao diretor enquanto prosseguia. –Acho que nenhum estudante consegue achar-lhe sentido a suas palavras até que lhe são dirigidas a ele.

-Exato. –Ambos calaram para seguir escutando ao professor Dumbledore, o qual já tinha terminado com seu discurso e tratava outros temas importantes.

-...Pelo que não se lhe permitirá a nenhum estudante, se retire do Grande Salão para marotear pelos corredores, como nos anos anteriores. –Ao escutar os suspiros de decepção dos estudantes. –Sinto-o, mas é por sua segurança. Pelo que se lhes rogará que no momento em que decidam abandonar a festa, se dirijam de imediato a suas Casas. Se lhes sancionará àqueles estudantes, incluindo aos graduandos, se esta regra chegasse a se romper.

-Lástima... –Declarou Ron após escutá-lo. –E eu que queria me escapar com Hermione.

-Sim, bom... –Harry tinha pensado escapar para as habitações de seu professor. Após tudo seria sua última noite no Castelo, e merecia uma boa despedida. Ainda que não fora em realidade da classe que ele desejava. –Eu também não poderei estar com Severus como o tinha planejado.

-Harry...

-Sim?

-Para valer pensas obedecer ao diretor?

Um sorriso travessa desenhou-se nos lábios do moreno enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Pois... do dito ao fato...

-Há muito trecho.

-Exato.

-...Por outro lado, solicito a todos os estudantes de sétimo, sem exceção, que em ponto das onze da manhã se apresentem com o professor Snape, quem os estará esperando na aula de Duelo. Asseguro-lhes que é algo de vital importância, pelo que lhes sugiro que sejam pontuas.

Após que os múrmuros dos intrigados estudantes de último ano se acalmaram, o diretor prosseguiu.

-Assim também, as carruagens que partem para a estação do comboio, sairão em ponto das onze do dia de amanhã. Pelo que lhes recomendo que vão empacando suas coisas desde temporão, para que não lhes agarrem as pressas. Aquele estudante que não atinja seu carruagem no momento indicado fará perder pontos a sua Casa.

Um cochicho de desaprovação deixou-se escutar por todo o Salão. O diretor levantou ambas mãos para acalma-los, enquanto prosseguia.

-Os convites aos pais de família dos estudantes que se graduam já foram repartidas e estas a sua vez, confirmadas. Se alguém tem dúvidas sobre se seus pais se apresentarão, favor de consultar com a professora McGonagall. A entrega de documentos será em ponto das sete da tarde. Mais tarde será o jantar de gala neste mesmo recinto e ao final a festa. Pelo momento é tudo. Se lhes informará de qualquer mudança em decorrência do dia. Desfrutem seu café da manhã.

-Harry... –Hermione acercou seu rosto para entrar no ângulo de visão de seu amigo-. De casualidade sabes que é o que o professor Snape quer tratar na aula de Duelo?

-Não o sei. –Harry se recostou ao queixo, pensativo. –Não me disse nada. Mas suponho que deve se tratar de algo relacionado com Voldemort.

-Tu achas que... já sabes quem... tenha pensado atacar?

A pergunta de Ron fez que Harry se desse conta de que seus amigos não estavam inteirados de nada.

-Sabem? –Voltou para todos lados, evitando que alguém mais o escutasse. –Há algo muito importante que devo lhes dizer. Mas... não lhes posso contar aqui.

-E daí estamos esperando? –A rapariga levantou-se, fazendo que seu noivo e seu amigo se levantassem a sua vez. –Vamos dar um passeio.

-Esperem... –Harry deteve-se inesperadamente. –Não acho que seja conveniente.

-Por que?

-Alguém poderia nos escutar. –Harry tomou um atalho em um dos corredores. –Sigam-me, conheço uma sala vazia. Ninguém nos molestará.

Quando chegaram, Harry fechou a porta e lhe aplicou um feitiço silenciador. Depois dirigiu-se a seus colegas.

-Quero que me prometam que o que lhes contarei, não deve sair de aqui. –Seus amigos assentiram. –O primeiro que lhes direi, é que há dois comensais que têm decidido trair a Voldemort...

-Quem são? –Perguntou Hermione, enquanto terminava de sentar-se em uma banca próxima a janela.

-Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry esperou uns momentos a que seus amigos conseguissem recuperar da impressão, e então decidiu prosseguir com seu relato.

Lucius Malfoy recuperou pouco a pouco a consciência enquanto seus azuis olhos abriam-se com dolorosa lentidão. Durante toda a noite tinha acordado e perdido o sentido em várias ocasiões. Após permanecer acordado mais tempo que as últimas vezes quis saber onde se encontrava, mas a completa escuridão a seu redor não lhe ajudou em nada. Respirou com dificuldade e em seguida arrependeu-se quando a suas fossas nasales lhe chegou um fedor insuportável. Uma mistura de sangue putrefata e excrementos, e soube em seguida que se encontrava em uma das celas de castigo de Voldemort.

Tratou de mover-se para percorrer o lugar, mas uma intensa dor na cada rincão de seu corpo o fez fechar os olhos com força, enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não gritar. Quando as pulsadas de dor remeteram se deu conta que se encontrava colado contra a parede, seu ferido corpo nu e sustentado por uns grilões atados a suas mãos e tornozelos. Suspirou enquanto se revolvia com desespero tratando de soltar-se.

Após vários minutos deu-se por vencido. Sentiu um frio repentino e soube que se encontrava na parte mais profunda do porão dos castigos, como seu senhor acostumava lhe chamar. Estremeceu-se ao recordar que esse era seu lugar favorito para castigar àqueles que ousavam o fazer enfurecer para valer. Abriu a boca para falar, mas de seus lábios ressecos só saiu um tênue balbucio que de imediato se perdeu na úmida oca do lugar.

Fechou de novo os olhos enquanto recordava como tinha terminado nesse lugar.

Narcisa e ele estavam dormindo um junto ao outro, abraçados, quando de repente sentiram que as defesas de sua mansão eram profanadas. Mal tiveram tempo de se pôr de pé quando dois comensais irromperam em suas habitações e lhes lançaram um desmaius.

Quando Lucius e sua esposa acordaram, se encontravam nas habitações do Lord, quem sem o pensar duas vezes se introduziu em suas mentes tratando de obter deles todos seus pensamentos. Mas o senhor escuro não contava com que os Malfoy se tinham preparado para enfrentar uma situação desta natureza, e tinham seguido o conselho de Severus, de esvaziar seus pensamentos mais comprometedores em uma penseira.

De modo que o que Voldemort viu em suas mentes, não foi mais que a intenção de Lucius e Narcisa de proteger a seu filho de seu senhor, junto com outras lembranças que não significavam nada para o mago escuro. Mas sobre o acontecido no colégio com Dumbledore, e a eleição de Severus como tutor de seu filho, não tinha encontrado nada.

O que tinha terminado por enfurecer mais ao mago tenebroso, quem lhes lançou uma série de cruciatus que os desvaneceram a ambos na escuridão.

-Será melhor que me digas que foi o que fizeste, querido Lucius, ou o que lhes farei a tua mulher e a ti será algo que nem em teus mais escuros pesadelos te poderias ter imaginado.

E o loiro tinha atingido a escutá-lo dantes de perder o sentido.

E agora se encontrava por completo vulnerável e a graça do que Voldemort quisesse lhe fazer. Mas o que mais preocupado o tinha, era que Narcisa não estava a seu lado.

"Quanto tempo tem decorrido? Onde estará ela?" Perguntou-se enquanto tratava de controlar as náuseas que de repente o inundavam. Sentia um grande temor ao pensar no que esse monstro pudesse lhe estar fazendo a sua esposa.

Sabia que uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer ao Lord quando castigava a alguém, era o isolar por completo na escuridão e sem nenhuma possibilidade de escape. Podia abandonar durante várias horas, e inclusive dias, a um prisioneiro até derrubar seus defesas mentais. Gostava de ver o rosto aterrorizado e emagrecido de seu cativo após ter sido submetido à solidão, a fome, o frio e o mais terrível, a incerteza sobre seu destino em mãos do mago mais terrível da história.

Lucius fechou os olhos e voltou a abrí-los tratando de proporcionar sua vista à escuridão do lugar. Mas por mais que o tentava, a negrura a seu redor era tal, que por um momento o mago achou que de não estar colado à parede com grilhões, poderia cair de uma hora para outra em um poço negro sem fundo.

Um novo acesso de dor apoderou-se outra vez de seu corpo. O loiro sentiu como se lhe estivessem fincando agulhas candentes na cada um de seus poros. Após um interminável momento de intenso sofrimento, o mago não pôde mais e voltou a se desvanecer na inconsciência.

-E por isso foi que soubemos que algo lhe tinha passado a Draco.

-Então... Tudo o que teus amigos sintam, tu o sentirás também?

-Sim, Hermione. –Harry deixo-se escorregar no assento enquanto respondia. –Isso foi o que Severus me explicou.

-Vá amigo... –Ron levantou-se e deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro a seu amigo. –Não sei se te felicitar ou compadecer-te.

-É um dom muito especial o que tu tens. E a verdade não me estranha, sempre tens sido um mago muito surpreendente.

-Obrigado, Hermione... creio.

-O que ainda não posso crer é o que nos contaste sobre os Malfoy. –Ron cruzou-se de braços. –Devem estar bastante preocupados só de pensar que... já sabes quem... descubra-os.

-Por isso não deve o saber ninguém mais. Quem sabe o que Voldemort poderia lhes fazer se se inteira que têm posto a seu filho baixo a proteção de Dumbledore.

Ron sentiu que um escalafrio o percorria de pés a cabeça.

-Agora menos que nunca gostaria de estar nos sapatos de Malfoy.

-Não quero nem imaginar o que esse louco deve ter preparado para ele. –Hermione olhou através da janela para um dos pátios. –Quando dizes que tem pensado atacar?

Harry pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Severus disse-me que ao final do mês já deverá ter a Draco como seu cativo.

-Isso não nos deixa nada de tempo. –Hermione também se levantou. –Sabes que para poder conseguir uma união com um mago de sangue puro, precisará de um grande poder?

-Que queres dizer com isso, Hermione?

-Verão... –A rapariga acercou-se a Harry, quem deixou de caminhar para pôr-lhe toda sua atenção. –Voldemort não poderá se unir a Draco assim nada mais. Se não tem o poder suficiente para o fazer poderia se desvanecer só ao o tentar.

-Pois nos faria um grande favor.

-Não é tão singelo, Ron. –Hermione suspirou enquanto tomava a Harry do ombro. –Sabemos que a única maneira de obter o poder que sempre tem ansiado, é se desfazendo de ti.

Harry olhou aos olhos a sua amiga e compreendeu em um instante o que isso significava.

-Só me ficam três semanas. –O moreno suspirou enquanto posava sua verde mirada em seus dois melhores amigos. –Para quando chegue meu aniversário número dezoito, eu terei destruído a Voldemort ou...

-O farás, Harry. –Ron e Hermione abraçaram a seu amigo ao mesmo tempo. –E nós estaremos contigo até o último momento.

Harry agradeceu o gesto de seus amigos e correspondeu a seu abraço, enquanto perguntava-se se teria a força suficiente para enfrentar a seu pior inimigo quando chegasse o momento.

Mas de algo estava muito seguro. Que passasse o que passasse, ele jamais estaria só nessa luta. Tinha a seus dois melhores amigos junto a ele. Tinha a Sirius, Remus e o professor Dumbledore, bem como a toda a Ordem do Fénix.

E o mais importante de tudo. Tinha a seu lado à pessoa que mais amava no mundo. A pessoa pela que ele seria capaz de se enfrentar a Voldemort e a quem fosse, até as últimas consequências.

Às onze em ponto da manhã, o professor Snape entrou ao aula de duelo e viu que todos os jovens de último grau já estavam presentes. Parou-se no meio do andaime, onde seus alunos praticavam seus confrontos e com voz autoritária se dirigiu a eles.

-O motivo pelo que se lhes tem citado aqui, é porque temos recebido notícias de que Voldemort atracará de uma hora para outra.

A reação dos estudantes não se fez esperar. Severus pôde observar como muitos deles tomavam a notícia com grande preocupação. Alguns outros viam a situação com total indiferença, enquanto outros –de sua mesma Casa, para desencanto do professor-, recebiam o anúncio com júbilo mau dissimulado.

-Como todos vocês sabem, se lhes deu este curso de Duelo durante todo este tempo, com o objetivo de preparar para o momento que se acerca.

Um tenso silêncio apoderou-se do salão, enquanto o professor analisava a consciência a cada um dos gestos dos rapazes em frente a ele.

-Isso não significa que o que o tenham tomado, os obrigue a participar nesta luta. –Teve suspiros de alívio. –Mas devem saber que se espera de sua participação voluntária. Agora bem, lhes vou pedir àqueles que estejam dispostos a apoiar na guerra contra Voldemort, subam no andaime, comigo.

Harry, quem era o que mais perto se localizava do professor, foi o primeiro em subir à plataforma de duelo. Ambos tiveram que conter as vontades de beijar. Para surpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy foi o seguinte em subir e, por trás dele, Blaise Zabini. Rum e Hermione subiram depois deles. Momentos depois Neville Longbottom e Seamus Finnigan seguiram ao trío de ouro e quando Harry pôde se dar conta, quase todos seus colegas estavam na plataforma, junto ao professor.

Das demais Casas, teve muitos de Ravenclaw que também subiram e a maioria dos estudantes de Hufflepuff. Severus observou que vários de sua Casa também subiam, e torceu o gesto em desgosto quando viu que vários deles eram filhos de comensais, e com toda segurança, futuros comensais também. Mas não lhes disse nada.

Um dos estudantes de Gryffindor que não tinha subido à tarima levantou a mão timidamente.

-Sim, senhor Sanders?

-Professor, eu também quisesse participar mas... –O tímido jovem se ruborizou. –Não acho que meus pais me deem sua permissão.

Teve um coro de risos que se calou de imediato quando o professor voltou para o lugar de onde proviam, perfurando aos alunos com sua negra mirada.

-Suba à aqui, senhor Sanders.

O rapaz obedeceu de imediato.

-Sei que há vários de vocês que, como o senhor Sanders, ainda não cumprem a maioria de idade. –Alguns assentiram. –Pelo que se lhes enviará uma coruja a seus pais solicitando seu consentimento e também sua participação. Mas se para valer querem apoiar na luta, será labor de vocês a dos convencer. Recordo-lhes que não estamos jogando. Isto vai muito em sério, de modo que ainda estão a tempo de se jogar para atrás e regressar a seus lugares.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Severus viu com agrado que nenhum dos alunos que tinha subido à tarima com ele tinha intenções de se baixar.

-Bem. Senhor Malfoy... –O loiro deu um passo para ele-. Conduza aos estudantes que não têm aceitado ao salão do lado e me espere com eles.

-Sim, professor. –O Slytherin baixou com elegância do andaime e fez que os demais o seguissem. Quando desapareceram da vista do professor, este se dirigiu aos estudantes que se encontravam com ele.

-Sei que alguns dos que estão aqui, têm sido convocados por Voldemort para ser seus futuros servidores. –Olhou a um e outro rosto, lhes reconhecendo. –Advirto-lhes que antes de ser aceites na Ordem, terão que passar pela prova da verdade.

-Que quer dizer, professor?

-O que quero dizer, senhor Potter... –O professor de poções não teve conserto em ser direto. –É que precisamos saber que nenhum de vocês nos vai trair, pelo que se lhes dará Veritaserum, isto com a finalidade de não deixar que se infiltrem pessoas não gratas... de modo que aqueles que tinham pensado ficar só para averiguar nossos planos de defesa e nos delatar, será melhor que baixem do andaime neste mesmo instante.

O professor não teve necessidade de repetir a ordem. Dois de Gryffindor, três de Ravenclaw, um de Hufflepuff e sete de Slytherin baixaram do andaime.

-Vocês esperem aqui e não saiam até que eu volte. –Dirigindo-se aos que ficavam. Todos assentiram. –Senhor Potter, encarregue do grupo até que regresse. Senhores... –Levando-se aos que acabavam de renunciar. –Vinham comigo.

O professor de poções abandonou o aula e dirigiu-se ao salão da o lado, onde Draco já o esperava, junto com os demais alunos.

-Senhor Malfoy, regresse à aula de Duelo com os demais. –Draco saiu, obedecendo a ordem de seu professor.

-Quero que lhes fique claro que não lhes farei dano. –Disse-lhes enquanto levantava a varinha para seus alunos, quem por instinto dirigiram suas mãos para o cinto onde portavam suas armas. Mas antes de que pudessem sacar seus varinhas de seus cintos, o professor lhes aplicou um poderoso "obliviate".

Pouco depois a cada um deles saía, algo confundido, do salão para se dirigir a suas respectivas Casas por ordens explícitas de seu professor de poções. Passaria bastante tempo dantes de que pudessem sequer recordar o que tinha sucedido aí. Nem sequer souberam como tinham ido todos a parar a esse lugar.

-Não sei, Albus. Eu não estou muito conforme assim os estudantes subam ao Expresso. Tudo bom se a esse louco ocorresse-lhe atacar o comboio? Não acho que os homens de Peasegood sejam capazes de resistir nem sequer um ataque indireto.

-Talvez tenhas razão, Severus. Mas... –O idoso se riscou a barba, pensativo. –Não vejo outro meio razoável para transladar a seus lares a todos os estudantes. Deves ter em conta que são demasiados. Não estamos falando de um grau, ou uma sozinha Casa, senão de todo o Colégio.

-Não seria mais seguro os separar?

-Pensei nessa possibilidade. –O professor Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. –Mas dado o tempo que nos fica, não nos daria tempo de avisar aos pais. A maioria deles já devem estar em caminho para King Cross. Se chegasse o comboio e descobrissem que seus filhos não chegaram só conseguiríamos que espalharia o pânico.

Severus suspirou. O idoso tinha razão. E utilizar outros meios como a Rede Flú só semearia o medo entre os estudantes, sobretudo os mais pequenos. Sem contar com que um erro, por mínimo que fora, faria que muitos deles se perdessem no caminho. E pensar em trasladadores a essas alturas era uma tolice. Ainda que todos os professores se avocaram à tarefa, nunca terminariam de transladar a tal quantidade de alunos.

Estava muito claro que Hogwarts era o responsável pela segurança de seus estudantes, desde o momento em que abordavam o comboio para dirigir ao Colégio, até o momento em que baixavam dele para regressar a suas casas.

-Pois não nos fica mais que confiar na eficiência do Ministro de acidentes. –Não muito convencido do tudo. –De qualquer forma, se Voldemort desejasse atacar o comboio, teria que me convocar para que lhe informasse sobre as condições em que partirá.

-Esperemos que nada disso chegue a ocorrer.

-Por sorte Harry já não terá que voltar com seus tios. –Contraiu o rosto em um gesto de desgosto. –Ainda que não me tem muito feliz o que se vá com o cão de Black.

-Por verdadeiro... –Albus esboçou um sorriso. –Harry não se irá com Sirius.

-Que estás dizendo? –Severus observou surpreendido a seu diretor. –Talvez regressará com os Dursley?

-Também não. –O idoso saboreou a cada uma de suas palavras, consciente de que a notícia lhe alegraria a tarde a seu amigo. –Ficará no Castelo. Ele e Draco estarão baixo a supervisão de Minerva. E da tua, por suposto.

-Que disse Black ao respeto?

-Ao princípio não gostou muito da ideia. Mas entre Remus, Minerva e eu conseguimos o convencer.

-Que argumento lhe apresentaste?

-Disse-lhe que Harry estaria mais seguro aqui que em Grimmauld Place. Por suposto que ele objetou que sua casa tanto faz de segura, mas então eu lhe adverti que devido a que será utilizada para as reuniões da Ordem, existia o risco de um ataque.

-Já vejo... –Severus tratou de dissimular o gosto que lhe tinha produzido a notícia. –Ficará a dormir na Torre?

-Tens alguma outra sugestão?

-Pois...

-Só me deixa te advertir que autorizei a Sirius para que pudesse visitar a Harry por meio da lareira de Remus. –O idoso olhou-o com picardia. –De modo que se tens planos especiais com teu namorado, será melhor que tenham muito cuidado.

-Obrigado por teu conselho, Albus. O tomarei em conta. –Ficou calado uns momentos, enquanto pensava na infinidade de coisas que poderia fazer no Castelo com Harry, sozinhos. Sem o cão de por meio. –Mudando de tema, aqui está a lista que me pediste. A dos estudantes de último curso.

-Ah, sim... –O diretor estendeu o pergaminho que Severus lhe entregou. –Verificaste que não tivesse possíveis traidores? –O idoso revisou a lista a consciência. Suspirou ao ver que a maioria dos estudantes tinham aceitado.

-Assim é. –O homem vestido de negro observou detidamente a expressão do mago maior. –Há algum problema?

-Sabes, Severus? –O idoso acomodou-se suas lentes em media lua. –Não me sinto muito entusiasmado. De fato, penso que esta lista não deveria existir.

Severus guardou silêncio uns instantes. Sabia com certeza o que o diretor queria dizer com isso. Essa lista não significava outra coisa mais que um exército de jovens- demasiado jovens para seu gosto, que tinham aceitado oferecer suas vidas para lutar por uma causa que talvez nem sequer lhes concernia.

E ainda que na lista estivessem Harry, Draco, Longbottom e alguns outros que tinham motivos muito pessoais para se enfrentar a Voldemort, isso não evitava que deixasse de ver como aos demais. Como cordeiros que eram conduzidos, por sua própria vontade, direto ao sacrifício.

-Acho que compreendo o que queres dizer. –O homem passou uma mão por sua negra cabeleira. –Nem eu mesmo quisesse ter que me enfrentar a ele. Muito menos que Harry o fizesse.

-A isso me refiro. –Albus brincou com o pergaminho que ainda sustentava entre suas mãos. –O dano que Voldemort tem feito não só nos afetou a nós, senão também às novas gerações. Como Harry, por exemplo. Acho que de todos ele tem sido o que mais prejudicado tem saído. Não só perdeu a seus pais, senão que também foi eleito pela profecia como aquele destinado ao matar ou morrer em suas mãos.

-Se eu pudesse tomaria seu lugar.

-Sei-o, Severus. –O idoso pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a seu protegido. –Eu também o faria. Mas se fizéssemo-lo o único que conseguiríamos seria perder mais vidas. Já temos perdido demasiadas.

-Não quero perder a Harry. –Severus levantou-se e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro. –É a primeira vez em minha vida que posso me dar o luxo de fazer planos e ter ilusões. Ambos temos perdido muito. Só... acho que é justo que ambos tenhamos uma oportunidade de ser felizes.

-E o serão. –Albus tomou do braço ao professor enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Tudo vai sair bem. E quando tudo isto acabe, Harry e tu verão todo o passado como um mau sonho do que já terão acordado.

Severus assentiu às palavras de seu amigo sem saber, nenhum dos dois, que tão longe da verdade estava o respeitável idoso.

-Não achas que foi uma exageração isso do Veritaserum?

-Não o creio, Ron. Severus sabe mais que ninguém o risco que corremos todos se Voldemort descobre nossos planos de defesa.

Harry e Ron encontravam-se no dormitório dos varões, terminando de arranjar-se. Faltavam poucos minutos para que começasse a entrega de documentos, pelo que já estavam quase prontos.

-Achas que o feitiço que Hermione lhe pôs a minha túnica dure o tempo suficiente? –O ruivo olhou-se ao espelho enquanto terminava de abotoar se prenda-a, que nesse momento luzia em cor azul turquesa.

-Suponho que sim. –Harry terminou de colocar-se a jaqueta negra sobre sua camisa verde. –Hermione é boa em transformações. Asseguro-te que durará várias horas com esse cor.

-Isso espero. Não gostaria que minha túnica passasse de ser de azul a vermelha em só segundos. –O ruivo viu como seu amigo lutava por fazer o laço de sua gravata. –Queres que te ajude?

-Sabes fazê-lo?

-Não muito bem, mas... acho que posso fazê-lo melhor que tu. A ver... isto vai deste lado... não, por aqui... espera... sim. Assim é. Pronto.

-Obrigado, Ron. –O moreno pôs-se o saco ainda por cima a capa. Enquanto enganchava o broche de ouro branco em seu vinculador não pôde evitar reconhecer que se via bastante bem.

-Vá, colega. Está matador. –O moreno voltou a vê-lo com cara interrogante. –Não me olhes assim, é só uma lisonja. Estás pronto?

-Sim, Ron. –Colocou-se as abotoaduras e depois de um último olhar a sua imagem saíram do dormitório para a Sala Comunal.

-Espera... –Harry deteve-se de repente. –Esqueceste-me algo.

Regressou ao dormitório e sacou de seu baú o perfume que Severus lhe presenteasse. Após pôr-lhe guardou-o de novo conta e regressou à Sala Comunal para atingir a seu amigo.

Minutos depois Hermione baixava os degraus que ligavam com o dormitório das garotas. Ela tinha posto um formoso vestido de seda cor pérola, longo e com uma coquete abertura na parte esquerda, que a fazia luzir umas bem torneadas pernas. Ron não pôde evitar abrir a boca, impressionado com a beleza de sua noiva.

A longa capa em cor vermelha escarlate de corte singelo, mas delicado, fazia um formoso contraste com seu elegante vestido. Tinha seu longo cabelo recolhido e alguns cachos travessos dançavam por sua bochecha e pescoço, o qual luzia um colar de pérolas que fazia jogo com seus brincos e a fina diadema que sujeitava seu cabelo.

Ron acercou-se ao pé da escada e tomou-a da mão para ajudá-la.

-Vês-te preciosa, Hermione... –Disse-lhe enquanto depositava um suave beijo na mão da rapariga, que se ruborizou quando viu que todos os observavam.

Sorriu com timidez a seu amigo, e após felicitá-los pelo bem que luziam, tomou o braço de seu noivo e os três se dirigiram ao Grande Salão.

-Já tens pronto teu baú para manhã, Harry?

-Sim, Hermione. –O moreno observou divertido a seu amigo, quem não deixava de lançar olhadas assassinas a quem se atreviam a olhar a sua noiva. –Mal veja a Sirius lhe perguntarei a que horas passará por mim.

-Estás muito ilusionado, Verdade?

-Claro que sim. –Harry suspirou, emocionado. –Já não terei que voltar com meus tios. Imaginas-te? Será o primeiro verão de minha vida que não terei que os suportar.

-Suportaste-os porque quiseste, Harry. –Lhe censurou seu amigo. –Muitas vezes convidamos-te a passar o verão na Toca conosco, e nunca aceitaste. Só passavas nos últimos dias. E para então chegavas tão esgotado por seus maltrato, que já não tinha modo de fazer que te recuperasses antes de regressar a aulas.

-Sinto-o, Ron. –Desculpou-se o moreno. –Mas quero que entendas que não era porque não quisesse, senão por segurança. Não esqueças que sempre tenho tido a ameaça de Voldemort sobre minha cabeça. Para que os expor também a vocês? Pelo menos no Londres Muggle não tinha modo de que me localizasse.

-Poderíamos esquecer-nos de Voldemort ao menos por esta noite? –Hermione tomou do braço a ambos rapazes e entraram os três juntos ao Grande Salão. –Esta noite é especial, não devemos permitir que sua sombra a eclipse.

-Tens razão, Hermione... –Harry percorreu o Grande Salão com a mirada e surpreendeu-se do bem arranjado que estava. Do lado onde eles se encontravam tinham acondicionado uma longa mesa para os convidados. As quatro mesas das Casas tinham sido acomodadas de forma que duas delas, as de Gryffindor e Slytherin, ficavam uma ao lado da outra, formando uma grande mesa. Harry pôde observar que tinham tido que ampliar com magia o lugar para que ambas mesas coubessem juntas.

Em frente a essas mesas e da mesma forma, mas do outro lado do salão, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff compartilhavam o espaço. As bandeiras da cada Casa ondeavam sobre sua mesa correspondente, enquanto a mesa dos professores permanecia no mesmo lugar de sempre.

A pessoa encarregada da decoração tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Uma elegante lâmpada de óleo alumiava a parte central do Salão, acondicionada como pista de dança. No centro da pista, encontrava-se uma formosa fonte de mármore com um anjo sustentando um jarro, do qual brotava água aromática e que lhe dava a todo o lugar uma aparência refrescante.

Na cada esquina do salão, tinham colocado bases de ferro forjado com arranjos florais que mediam quase dois metros de alto, a cada um deles com diferentes classes de flores recém cortadas.

Harry pôde advertir que na mesa dos convidados os lugares estavam reservados. Buscou o cartão com o nome de seu padrinho e encontrou-a no extremo da direita. Após observar durante um momento mais a decoração do lugar dirigiram-se para os lugares que lhes correspondiam.

Seguiram conversando durante uns momentos mais, até que o salão terminou de se encher. Pouco depois o diretor e os professores fizeram ato de presença.

Após dar as boas-vindas aos convidados e felicitar aos estudantes que se graduavam, o professor Dumbledore fez menção de começar com a entrega dos documentos.

A cada um dos estudantes foram passando para a mesa principal conforme escutavam seu nome. O diretor entregava-lhes seu diploma e depois deviam saudar à cada um dos professores, os quais se encontravam de pé.

Quando tocou o turno a Harry, este se levantou de seu assento e se acercou para a mesa dos professores. Após receber seu diploma de mãos do diretor, foi saudando à cada um deles até chegar onde seu namorado se encontrava. E quando o viu quase se foi de costas.

Severus vestia um impecável trouxe de cor azul marinho com raias cinzas, tão tênues que mal podiam se distinguir. E sobre ele, uma túnica de veludo da mesma cor que seu traje. Uma corrente de prata com botões do mesmo metal servia para sustentar sobre seus ombros.

O rapaz viu-se tentado a tomar ao professor pela corrente e atraí-lo para ele para beija-lo. Mas uma mirada de advertência de seu namorado, que tinha adivinhado suas intenções, o fez desistir.

Com um gesto de menino ao que se lhe tem negado uma saborosa doce, o rapaz se resignou a apertar a mão de seu professor ao mesmo tempo que a acariciava. Depois lhe piscou um olho, fazendo-lhe entender que não ficaria com as vontades, e regressou a seu lugar na mesa.

A entrega de documentos e reconhecimentos a melhore-los estudantes, continuou até passadas as nove da noite. Hora na qual o diretor reiterou sua felicitação aos alunos e ordenou que começasse o banquete.

Sirius Black, quem não tinha perdido de vista a seu afilhado desde o momento em que chegasse, lhe dirigiu um saúdo desde seu lugar na mesa, que o rapaz correspondeu.

O banquete decorreu ao todo tranquilidade. De vez em quando, Harry dirigia sua mirada para a mesa dos professores, se encontrando sempre com os negros olhos de seu namorado, quem não deixava de lhe observar com intensidade até conseguir arrancar um corar do rapaz, o qual só baixava a mirada para continuar com seu jantar.

O tempo passou com rapidez entre conversas e demais, até que chegou a hora do dança. A luz do candelabro que alumiava o centro do salão, se atenuou até o deixar quase na escuridão. A fonte de mármore alumiou-se de repente com luzes de cores que se viram refletidas através da água, lhe dando uma aparência multicolor.

Vários estudantes e alguns convidados sacaram a dançar a seus casais às primeiras notas de uma canção romântica. Ron e Hermione foram os primeiros em deixar a mesa dos leões para ir ao centro da pista. Harry observou-os dançar durante um momento enquanto suspirava imaginando entre os braços de Severus, nesse mesmo lugar.

Alguns professores também se levantaram e saíram a dançar. O diretor falou uns momentos mais com Severus, e depois convidou à professora McGonagall à pista. Instantes depois o professor de poções pôs-se de pé e saiu do salão. Harry, quem não tinha perdido de vista a seu casal, se desculpou com Seamus e com dissimulo saiu do salão depois dele.

Sirius dirigiu-se para um solitário Remus Lupin, o qual observava com mirada sonhadora aos casais enquanto dançavam. Este viu se acercar a seu melhor amigo e não pôde decolar sua vista dele.

-Pensas ficar-te aí sentado toda a noite? –Perguntou-lhe o animago enquanto sentava-se junto a ele-. Vês a essas garotas de lá? Pois uma delas não te tira a mirada de em cima.

Mas Remus não olhou para onde seu amigo lhe assinalava. Seguiu observando-o a ele.

O animago vestia um traje cinza escura, em definitiva de muito bom gosto. Sua extensa capa era também cinza, mas mais clara. Tinha uma longa série de botões forrados com a mesma teia que partiam desde a solapa até as orlas. E tinha o longo cabelo atado em uma coleta com um varonil amarre também de cor cinza.

Remus não pôde evitar pensar quanto tempo poderia lhe levar desfazer a cada um desses botões, e soltar esse cabelo que tinha tantas vontades de acariciar. Mas de novo a voz de seu amigo fazer voltar à realidade.

-Então? Animas-te?

-Desculpa? –O licántropo estava tão ensimesmado que não escutou o que seu amigo lhe dizia.

-Professor Lupin...

Remus voltou para o lugar de onde provia essa voz e se encontrou de repente com uma estudante à que reconheceu como a jovem que o convidasse a sair em uns dias dantes.

-Sim, senhorita Olsen? –O professor levantou-se com educação para atender à jovem. –Oferecesse-lhe algo?

A estudante de Hufflepuff volteó a ver a Sirius, quem sorriu-lhe com coquetearia. A rapariga se ruborizou.

-Gostaria de dançar esta peça comigo? –Perguntou-lhe a Remus, quem não pôde menos que se surpreender ante a petição de sua aluna.

-Pois, verá... eu...

-Anda, Remus... –Sirius deu-lhe um cotovelada com mau dissimulo enquanto animava-o. –Cuido-te teu lugar.

O licántropo olhou-o com olhos de assassino enquanto a rapariga esperava por uma resposta. Suspirou enquanto estendia-lhe de maneira cortês seu braço, que a rapariga não duvidou em tomar. Sirius levantou o polegar desejando-lhe sorte enquanto bebia-se o copo de seu amigo. Segundos depois convidava a uma jovem a dançar com ele.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Sangue, suor, lágrimas. Segunda Parte. **_

**Notas: **

**Tenho entendido que o Pensadero serve para que qualquer pessoa possa ver as lembranças que alguém deposite nele. Neste caso quis agregar uma utilidade mais, ainda que não estou segura se já a tem. Os Malfoy utilizaram-no para esvaziar nele as lembranças que não queriam lhe revelar a Voldemort. É por isso que Voldemort não se inteirou sobre a tutela e a traição de Severus **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmm quem derá eu estar nesse baile ^^**

**Quero comentários!**


	10. Sangue suor e lágrimas parte II

**VIII**

**Sangue, suor, lágrimas.**

**Segunda Parte.**

_**Advertência: Ainda que tenho classificado esta história desde o princípio como NC-17, não está a mais lhes advertir que este capítulo contém cenas de masturbação, violação, sadismo e tortura. Se alguém é sensível a esta classe de temas, lhe rogo se abstenha de ler ditas cenas. **_

Harry caminhava com lentidão por um dos corredores próximos ao Grande Salão, desejando que Severus não andasse bem longe. Acabava de passar junto a uma bruta coluna quando sentiu que dois fortes braços o aprisionavam, enquanto o arrastavam para ela. Sentiu o sabor conhecido de uns suaves lábios, aos que mordiscou, brincalhão, ao mesmo tempo em que se abraçava ao forte corpo de seu professor.

-Sabia que me seguirias... –Disse-lhe sem deixar de beijar a boca adolescente, que se entregava por completo a ele. –Hum... cheiras delicioso. Por verdadeiro, Potter... menos dez pontos.

-E agora por que? –Perguntou o rapaz sem decolar seu corpo do seu.

-Porque não deveria ter saído do Salão. –O professor tirou-lhe as lentes e guardou-os no bolso de sua túnica. Acariciou com macieza suas costas por embaixo de sua negra capa. –Ou já esqueceu a ordem do diretor?

-Provoca-me ainda por cima faz-me pagar? –Lhe reprovou com graça o jovem enquanto colava-se mais a ele.

-Pode-se saber em que momento lhe provoquei?

-Tem ideia do que me excita essa corrente em seu pescoço? –Disse-lhe enquanto puxava a corrente para ele, fazendo que seus lábios voltassem a se unir.

O professor abandonou-se ao excitante beijo do que até faz umas horas tinha sido seu estudante, enquanto Harry percorria o esbelto corpo do maior com suas inquietas mãos.

-Deixa-me ensinar-te o que podemos fazer com essa corrente, tu e eu... sozinhos. –Os verdes olhos do Gryffindor centelhavam de paixão.

-Harry...

O jovem colou com total descaro seu delgado corpo contra o de seu namorado, provocando-o. Sua úmida língua introduziu-se em seu ouvido.

-Desejo-te tanto...

-Ah... também eu, mas... ainda que já não sejas meu estudante...

-Ao diabo com minha idade... –Deslizou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Severus, quem fechou seus negros olhos quando o mais longo deles profanado sua boca. Lambeu devagar, fazendo que Harry soltasse um longo gemido ao sentir sua cálida língua o envolvendo.

-Não aguento mais, Severus... faz favor, toca-me... agora.

Harry não teve que o repetir. Com um longo suspiro em que se misturava a vacilação e o desejo o professor levantou sua mão e acariciou o rosto de seu namorado. Foi-a deslizando com lentidão por todo seu pescoço, lhe fazendo sentir escalafrios.

Harry suspirou enquanto Severus seguia succionando seu dedo, o qual não tinha deixado de acariciar com sua língua em nenhum momento, o que provocava que Harry sentisse a mesma sensação em sua forquilha.

O homem seguiu deslizando sua mão pelo corpo do rapaz, por embaixo do terno e o colete que ele levava postos. Quando chegou a seu peito desfez com destreza dois botões de sua camisa, e introduziu seus longos dedos até dar com um de seus mamilos, o qual beliscou com macieza.

Harry sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade que fluía desde o lugar em que Severus o tinha tocado, e que percorria todo seu corpo o fazendo se estremecer.

Severus sentiu o espasmo de seu namorado e já não quis o fazer esperar mais. Terminou de percorrer seu peito e apoiou ambas mãos sobre seus quadris enquanto o atraía para ele, fazendo que suas ereções se roçarem. Harry afogou um gemido no pescoço do professor. Ondulou com fogosidade seu corpo para esfregar-se contra ele conseguindo que a respiração de ambos se acelerasse.

A mão de Severus chegou por fim à forquilha do rapaz, a qual acariciou com deleite acima da calça. Harry voltou a gemer de forma suave enquanto fechava seus verdes olhos desejando sentir sua pele. O homem baixou com calma o fechamento da calça negra e sem duvidá-lo mais introduziu sua mão até que pôde achar a cálida zona que ao sentiu já úmida, o fez excitar se mais.

O rapaz voltou a estremecer-se enquanto escondia seu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Gostas? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que seguia acariciando-o com macieza.

-Mais... –Pediu-lhe com a voz entrecortada. O professor acedeu e enquanto continuava sentiu que a mão de Harry se posava sobre ele, o acariciando da mesma forma.

O rapaz abriu o fechamento e deslizou sua mão para encontrá-lo. Quando o fez, o professor suspirou, excitado. Estiveram uns momentos mais com esse jogo, até que ao rapaz se lhe ocorreu uma ideia.

Tomou a ereção do professor e colou-a à sua, enquanto fazia que Severus envolvesse com sua mão as duas ao mesmo tempo. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a de seu namorado e fez que seguissem um suave ritmo. Severus compreendeu o que ele queria e apertou ainda mais. Ambos gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

Ao longo do escuro e deserto corredor só atingiam a se escutar suaves múrmuros e excitados gemidos, que não se sabia de onde proviam. Severus e Harry tinham suadas frentes unidas, enquanto olhavam-se com firmeza aos olhos, conscientes do prazer que se brindavam.

Não tinha vergonha, nem timidez. Não tinha porque as ter. Só eram um casal de apaixonados que se desejavam e que davam rédea solta a um momento de paixão em um escuro rincão, sozinhos por completo.

Severus o beijou com total arrebato enquanto Harry perdia-se nas ondas de prazer que o assaltaram. O professor deixou que seus gemidos se perdessem em sua boca, saboreando-os ao mesmo tempo que ele terminava também. O rapaz sustentou-se com força do estremecido corpo de seu namorado, enquanto Severus colocava uma mão contra a coluna, evitando de modo que ambos caíssem.

Ficaram uns momentos mais, unidos dessa forma, até que ambos puderam se tranquilizar. Harry escorregou com languidez sua mão da de Severus, quem a sua vez retirou a sua, dando-se um merecido descanso. Instantes depois o professor tomou sua varinha e limpou a seu namorado e a ele mesmo.

Nenhum disse nada. Severus abraçou com ternura a Harry, o qual rodeou sua cintura enquanto descansava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu casal.

-Arrependes-te? –Perguntou-lhe o rapaz após um longo momento de silêncio.

-Por suposto que não. –O professor levantou o queixo do jovem enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. –Encantou-me.

-A mim também. –Harry beijou os doces lábios enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele. Severus abraçou-o com mais força e colou-o contra seu peito enquanto aspirava seu perfume com deleite.

-Escutaste?

-Que? Que ocorre? –Harry olhou ao professor, quem com um sinal ordenou-lhe que guardasse silêncio. Ouviram-se uns passos. Ambos se separaram e se deram pressa em se acomodar a roupa. Severus saiu de por trás da coluna e olhou para um lado e outro do corredor. Não se via a ninguém por aí, e os passos tinham deixado de se escutar.

Voltou para onde Harry se encontrava e lhe fez senhas de que já podia sair. O rapaz obedeceu enquanto o professor seguia vigiando o corredor.

-Quem achas que era? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de acomodar-se o pescoço da camisa. –Achas que viram-nos?

-Não o sei... –Severus seguia examinando a cada extremo do corredor. –Quem queira que tenha sido, deveu passar por aqui.

-Isso quer dizer...

-Não é totalmente possível. –O homem tratou de restar-lhe importância-. Pode que só tenha passado pelos corredores laterais, e os passos que escutamos só fossem o eco.

-Acho que seria melhor que regressássemos ao Salão. –Harry tratou de peinar seus indomáveis cabelos com a mão. –Sirius está aqui e não gostaria de ter que explicar sobre meu desaparecimento. Ademais, preciso perguntar-lhe a que horas virá manhã por mim.

-Ainda não o sabes? –O jovem olhou a seu namorado com estranheza. –Achei que esse idiota já te tinha dito.

-Dizer-me? Que?

Severus sacou as lentes de sua túnica e colocou-lhes a Harry, para depois beija-lo com ardor. Caminharam para o Grande Salão enquanto explicava-lhe o que o diretor lhe tinha comentado.

Quando desapareceram em uma esquina do corredor, uma sombra emergiu dentre uns pilares próximos a onde dantes se encontravam. Permaneceu parada uns minutos mais, e depois comandou pelo mesmo caminho que eles acabavam de tomar.

-Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que não? Não quero ir a nenhum lado contigo.

Era a enésima vez na noite que Draco esquivava uma aproximação de Blaise. Mas este não pensava se dar por vencido. Após seguir até a zona onde se achava a mesa dos convidados, o castanho o atingiu e o tomou com firmeza do braço.

-Faz favor, Draco. –Blaise seguiu insistindo. –Temos que falar.

-Já temos falado o suficiente. –O loiro soltou-se de seu agarre. –Por que melhor não te vais com teu "outro noivo" e me deixas em paz?

-Draco, faz favor...

-Ah, olha... –Disse o loiro assinalando com a mirada para a mesa dos professores. –Lá está teu outro noivo...

-Onde? –Blaise seguiu com a vista para onde Draco assinalava, mas não viu a Oliver por nenhuma parte. –Draco, eu... Draco?

Blaise voltou para onde supunha que seguia o Slytherin, mas viu com surpresa que este tinha desaparecido. Percorreu com sua vista o Salão e atingiu a ver ao loiro enquanto acercava-se a outro colega e começavam uma conversa.

Bufando de frustração, caminhou para onde eles se encontravam. Era a última noite que estaria no Castelo. Ao dia seguinte teria que partir como todos os demais, pelo que não tinha planejado deixar pendente o assunto com Draco. Pensava levar-lhe daí ainda que fosse à força.

Estava por interromper aos dois colegas quando uma voz por trás dele, que reconheceu de imediato como a de Oliver, impediu que conseguisse seu objetivo. Saudou a seu namorado, quem abraçou-o com carinho enquanto felicitava-o. Blaise agradeceu-lhe o gesto e permaneceu abraçado a ele uns momentos mais, desfrutando do calor que o Gryffindor emanava.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe o moreno enquanto acomodava-lhe um dos mechas castanhas que se encontravam fora de seu lugar. –Notei-te ausente.

-Estou bem, Oliver. –Blaise suspirou enquanto volteava para onde o loiro se encontrava-. É tudo isto. Já sabes... –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava tudo a seu ao redor com uma mão.

-Entendo-te muito bem. Eu também vivi o mesmo que tu faz em um ano. –Dirigiu sua mirada marrom para o centro da pista, onde muitos casais ainda continuavam dançando. –Queres dançar?

Blaise ficou pensando uns momentos. Se dizia-lhe que sim, Draco os veria e toda sua esperança do recuperar se iria ao lixo. Mas se dizia-lhe que não, feriria os sentimentos de seu namorado. Suspirou.

-Mas se não queres... –O Slytherin divisou uma sombra de tristeza nesses formosos olhos.

-Por suposto que quero. –Tomou-o da mão para dirigir para a pista. O castaño tomou-o da cintura enquanto o Gryffindor rodeava seu pescoço com seus braços e colava sua bochecha à sua.

-A que horas chegaste? –Perguntou Blaise ao ouvido de seu casal. –Não te vi durante a entrega de documentos, nem durante o jantar.

-Tivesse gostado de gostado aqui a essa hora, mas não esqueças que tenho que cobrir a guarda na enfermaria. –Oliver recargou seu queixo no ombro do rapaz. –Jantei o mesmo que tu, mas no escritório de Madame.

-Hum... pensei que te daria permissão para ausentar-te.

-Para ser-te honesto, nem sequer pedi-lhe. Primeiro, porque sei que a ela não gosta de deixar sozinha a enfermaria. E segundo, porque penso que um medimago sempre tem que estar disponível durante alguma emergência. E ainda que eu ainda não o sou, devo começar a fazer à ideia.

-Achas que esta noite ocorra alguma? –O castanho olhou nas profundidades desses belos olhos e não pôde evitar se perder nelas.

-Bom... com uma emergência nunca se sabe. Esperemos que não. –Suspirou. –Mas não quero falar disso agora. Fica-me pouco tempo para que volte a meu guarda. Só aproveitei que Madame Pomfrey se deu uma volta por aí para poder me escapar.

-Então não falaremos mais.

Blaise apertou com mais força o corpo que dançava colado a ele, enquanto ambos se deixavam levar pelas notas da suave melodia. Nenhum deles se deu conta que três pares de olhos os observavam.

Umas cinzas que revelavam flashes prateados, enquanto seu dono tratava de conter as lágrimas que pugnavam por sair deles.

Uns verdes que, interrogantes, só atinavam a observar a um e outro tratando de encontrar uma explicação razoável ao que estava vendo.

E uns negros cujo dono, surpreendido por completo, se negava a achar que aquilo que sua mente ágil e perspicaz estava imaginando nesses momentos, pudesse ser verdade.

-Estás bem, Draco?

Harry fez esta pergunta após observar quando Oliver e Blaise se despediram na porta do Grande Salão, depois dos ter visto dançar todo esse momento.

-Vês-me cara de está-lo? –O Slytherin não obteve resposta. Nem sequer esperava-a a intencionalmente que era só uma pergunta retórica. –Harry...

-Diga-me...

-Já passa da meia noite.

-Assim é. –O Gryffindor olhou-o com suspeita. –A que se deve tua brilhante observação? Te converterás em abobora?

O loiro suspirou enquanto olhava aos verdes olhos do moreno.

-É só que... não sei se já te deste conta mas... meus pais não se apresentaram.

Harry dirigiu sua mirada à mesa dos convidados.

-É verdade... –Voltou a ver ao loiro. –Já lhe perguntaste à professora McGonagall se confirmaram sua presença?

-Não. –O Slytherin negou com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que continuava. –Mas sei bem que eles jamais se perderiam de um evento como este.

-Queres que eu lhe pergunte?

-Não, está bem. Lhe perguntarei eu.

Draco deixou a um lado o copo que sustentava e se dirigiu à mesa dos professores. Harry caminhou por trás dele.

-Professora...

-Sim, senhor Malfoy? –A subdirectora interrompeu a conversa que sustentava com a professora Sprout, para atender ao rapaz. –Oferecesse-lhe algo?

-Só quero saber se meus pais confirmaram sua presença para esta noite.

-Hum... os Malfoy... –A professora fez um gesto como tratando do recordar. –Sim, senhor Malfoy. Seus pais enviaram uma carta confirmando sua assistência. –A mulher viu o gesto de preocupação de seus dois alunos, já que a essas alturas Harry já se encontrava com eles. –Sucede algo?

Esta vez foi Harry quem falou.

-O que passa é que... –Volteó a ver ao Slytherin. –Os Malfoy ainda não chegam. E... estamos algo preocupados.

-Já vejo... –A subdirectora compreendeu a que se referia o rapaz. Pôs-se de pé e após desculpar com a professora Sprout dirigiu-se para o diretor, quem nesses momentos trocava algumas palavras com o professor de poções. Os rapazes permaneceram a uns metros de distância.

Eles viram como o gesto de ambos homens ia mudando conforme a mulher falava. Momentos depois puseram-se de pé e dirigiram-se para eles.

-Estão seguros de que não têm chegado? –Perguntou-lhes o diretor. –Não será que estão em alguma parte do castelo e vocês não os viram?

-Não o creio, professor Dumbledore. –O moreno interveio. –Eu fui dos primeiros em entrar ao Salão. Se tivessem chegado os teria visto, sem dúvida.

-Hum... já vejo. –O idoso dirigiu-se ao professor-. Severus, Poderias ir a meu escritório e tratar de comunicar-te com eles por meio da lareira?

-Por suposto.

Severus deu-se a volta para dirigir para o escritório do diretor. Pouco depois chegou Sirius, quem tinha-os estado observando enquanto dançava. Acercou-se a eles e tomou a Harry do braço ao mesmo tempo em que o apartava do pequeno grupo.

-Que sucede? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto observava aos demais.

-Os Malfoy não têm chegado. –O rapaz passou uma mão por seus rebeldes cabelos-. Tememos que tenham sido descobertos.

-Tu o cries?

-Draco diz que não faltariam a um evento como este. –O jovem não perdia de vista a entrada, esperando que Severus reaparecera de uma hora para outra. –Mas confiemos em que só seja um atraso.

-Um atraso? –O animago voltou a ver seu relógio. –De seis horas?

-É muito tempo, Verdade? –O rapaz começava a preocupar-se. –Não acho que seja conveniente fazer este comentário adiante de Draco. Só conseguiríamos que se preocupasse mais.

-Desde quando te preocupa o que lhe passe? –O animago cruzou-se de braços esperando uma resposta-. Talvez vocês dois são amigos?

-Sim, Sirius. –Harry olhou aos olhos do mago. –É uma longa história.

O homem ia replicar algo mais quando atingiu a ver a Severus, que já regressava. Ambos se dirigiram uma dura mirada.

-Severus... –O diretor apareceu dantes de que algum deles falasse. –Averiguaste algo?

O professor de poções viu que Draco e os demais esperavam sua resposta. Com os olhos fez uma senha mal perceptível para o idoso, quem se dirigiu à subdirectora.

-Minerva... Poderias fazer-me o favor de conduzir aos senhores Malfoy e Potter a meu escritório e esperar-me aí?

-Claro que sim, Albus. –A professora voltou a ver aos rapazes. –Acompanhem-me.

-Mas eu quero me ficar. –O loiro negou-se a retirar-se sem dantes escutar a seu padrinho. –Que está sucedendo?

-Obedece, Draco. –Ordenou-lhe o professor. Ao ver que o rapaz se negava a se ir subiu o tom de sua voz. –Agora.

Draco só suspirou enquanto se afastava com a professora e Harry, quem voltou a ver a seu namorado. Não gostou o que viu em de os negros olhos do homem que amava.

Quando os adolescentes desapareceram da vista dos magos, estes voltaram a ver a Severus, esperando sua resposta.

-E bem? –Perguntou o diretor, impaciente. –Conseguiste comunicar-te com eles?

-Consegui entrar a sua Mansão por médio da lareira. Um dos elfos domésticos que me atendeu me disse que não têm visto a seus amos desde ontem à noite.

-Desde ontem à noite?

-Estão preocupados porque sabiam que hoje assistiriam à graduação de seu filho. De fato, um deles me informou que os acompanhou ontem mesmo a várias lojas de roupa. Disse-me que ele tinha comprado uma túnica cinza e ela se tinha comprado um vestido vermelho.

-Puderam ter ido a algum outro lugar. –Interveio Sirius. –Talvez decidiram se escapar juntos e divertir em outro lado.

-Eu também pensei isso, Black. –Severus seguiu com seu relato. –Mas entrei a sua habitação e as coisas que compraram estavam aí. De fato, os elfos que fizeram a limpeza me disseram que não notaram nada estranho nela. Por outro lado... dizem que sentiram uma alteração da energia mágica.

-Que classe de alteração? –Perguntou o professor Dumbledore.

-Não souberam me explicar.

-Achas que puderam ter sido suas barreiras de proteção? –Perguntou o idoso-. Será que Voldemort teve que ver com isso?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus olhou-o com a preocupação refletida em seu rosto. –Se ele é quem os tem...

-Sirius... Serias tão amável de ir buscar a Arthur e Molly e dizer-lhes que os espero em meu escritório? Ah, e também a Remus.

-Sim, Albus. –O animago retirou-se para ir buscar aos Aurores e ao professor de defesa.

-Severus... –O idoso olhou com insistência às órbitas negras de seu protegido. –Estás consciente do risco que corres se Voldemort os chegasse a ter?

-Por suposto, Albus. –O professor de poções suspirou. –Só espero que tenham utilizado um penseira, como lhes sugeri.

-Eu também o espero, Severus. –O mago maior insistiu-. Mas isso não nos garante que não te descubra de alguma outra forma.

-Se descobre-me me matará... com toda segurança.

-Pois não devemos o permitir. –O diretor tomou o braço do professor e fez que o acompanhasse em seu trajeto a seu escritório. –Teria algum modo de evadir lhe se convocasse-te?

-Não, Albus. Se nego-me a sua petição de apresentar-me, me torturará através da Marca. –Negou com a cabeça. –Não posso o fazer. Com segurança meu braço sangraria através dela até dessangrar me. O que me preocupa agora é como lhe dizer a Draco que existe a possibilidade de que seus pais tenham sido descobertos.

Nem o diretor nem o professor disseram nada mais. Terminaram de percorrer o caminho que conduzia ao escritório, a cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando chegaram e o diretor pronunciou a senha em frente à gárgula não consertou no gesto de dor do professor de poções, o qual teve que recargar se nela para não cair.

-Talvez se lhe disséssemos... Severus...? –O idoso acercou-se a seu protegido com a preocupação desenhada no rosto. –Estás bem?

-É ele... –Severus sujeitou-se o braço esquerdo com força enquanto apertava os dentes para evitar gemer. –Está-me chamando e... acho que está furioso.

O idoso olhou ao professor com seus azuis olhos cheios de inquietude.

-Não te preocupes, Albus. –O ex comensal endireitou-se com esforço enquanto continuava sujeitando-se o braço. –Já, mas arranjarei para que não me ocorra nada. De passagem averiguarei sobre os Malfoy.

-Te irás agora?

-Não tenho opção. –O professor deu a média volta para marchar a seus aposentos. –Diga lhes a Draco e a Harry que não se alarmem. Estarei bem.

O idoso observou como a silhueta do professor se perdia entre os corredores que conduziam às masmorras. Por um momento esteve tentado a impedir-lhe partir com algum feitiço, mas compreendeu que quanto mais se negasse a se apresentar, mais perigo correria sua vida. Deixou-o marchar sentindo uma pulsada de angústia em seu cansado peito.

-Por que demoram tanto?

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –Harry estava começando a ressentir a preocupação do loiro, e já começava a se passear de aqui para lá, ao igual que ele. Minerva McGonagall só olhava a um e a outro jovem enquanto esperava com paciência a chegada do diretor.

Nesse instante a porta do escritório abriu-se e o idoso de longa barba entrou. Harry e Draco acercaram-se de imediato a ele, enquanto este continuava pensando na forma de lhes contar o que estava sucedendo.

-Onde está Severus? –Perguntou o Slytherin em um tom que não admitia demora.

-Primeiro que nada devem se sentar e se tranquilizar. –O idoso não se deixou intimidar pelo tom de voz de seu ex aluno. –Se não se sentam não lhes direi nada.

O loiro bufou, mas mesmo assim tomou assento como o diretor lhe ordenasse. Harry sentou-se junto a ele.

-Escuta... –O professor Dumbledore parou-se em frente a eles enquanto prosseguia. –Teus pais estão desaparecidos desde ontem à noite... não sabemos nada deles. –Esperou a que o loiro fosse assimilando a notícia pouco a pouco. –Seus elfos informaram-nos que teve uma alteração na magia do lugar.

-Ele os tem... Verdade? –Draco olhou aos azuis olhos do diretor, rogando-lhe que fosse o mais sincero possível. –Descobriu-os?

-Não o sei, Draco. –O mago olhou a um e outro enquanto continuava. –Não há modo do saber. O único que podemos fazer é esperar.

-Esperar? –O loiro levantou-se de seu assento para enfrentar ao idoso. –Esperar que? Que ele os mate?

-Não. –O diretor suspirou enquanto olhava a Harry- -Esperar a Severus.

-Que queres dizer com isso, Albus? –A professora McGonagall colocou-se junto ao diretor mintas o Gryffindor punha-se também de pé.

-Severus acaba de marchar-se. –Sem decolar a mirada do moreno. –Tem sido chamado por Voldemort.

Nenhum dos presentes disse nada. Draco se desmoronou na cadeira, enquanto a professora McGonagall cobria-se a boca para evitar lançar uma exclamação. Harry olhou com firmeza aos olhos do diretor.

-Foi-se? –O idoso assentiu à pergunta do Gryffindor. –E você o deixou se ir assim nada mais?

-Tivesse gostado de gostado evitá-lo, Harry. Mas acho que sabes tão bem como eu que isso não é possível.

-Que passará com ele? –Os verdes olhos do moreno revelavam uma grande angústia. –E se Voldemort já se inteirou de tudo? Só Merlín sabe o que esse monstro poderia lhe fazer...

-Tranquilize-se, senhor Potter. –Minerva acercou-se a seu ex aluno. –O professor Snape sabe cuidar-se muito bem.

-Severus... –O rosto do jovem encheu-se de lágrimas. Dirigiu-se à porta e sem dizer nada saiu correndo do lugar.

-Mas... –A professora estava surpreendida pela reação do rapaz. –Que lhe passa?

-Tranquila, Minerva. –Albus deixou escapar um profundo suspiro enquanto olhava o lugar por onde o moreno tinha saído. –Ele estará bem.

Voltou a ver ao loiro, o qual permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar. Seu rosto não revelava emoção alguma. Mas isso não enganou ao idoso, quem intuiu em seguida o mau que o rapaz devia o estar passando.

Enquanto, Harry corria com desespero para as masmorras, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para poder chegar dantes de que seu casal se marchasse. Quando chegou aos aposentos do professor, pronunciou a senha e entrou a toda pressa.

-Severus! –O moreno percorreu o lugar buscando a seu namorado. –Severus!

Entrou ao escritório e só encontrou seu gabinete das poções, entreaberto. Mas não tinha sinais de Severus por nenhum lado.

Dirigiu-se para a habitação que as duas últimas noites tinha compartilhado com ele. Viu sobre a cama a túnica nova que o professor se tinha tirado. Levantou-a e dobrou-a com muito cuidado.

Permaneceu sentado na cama um momento mais, seus verdes olhos observando com insistência para a porta, desejando que o homem que tanto amava aparecesse por ela e lhe dissesse que tudo estava bem.

-Severus... não me deixes, por favor...

Se recostou com lentidão sobre a enorme cama e seguiu chorando enquanto continuava abraçando a túnica, que ainda conservava o aroma de Severus misturado com o seu. Após um momento mais o sono começou a vencê-lo e pouco a pouco, entre soliços, conseguiu ficar dormindo.

Severus Snape apresentou-se ante Lord Voldemort com o amargor da poção inibidora ainda em sua paladar. A máscara que portava evitava que qualquer visse seu rosto e lhe reconhecesse.

-Meu lord...

O mago escuro fez senhas aos demais comensais para que se retirassem.

–Demoraste mais que outras vezes em vir. Quantos anos tens a meu serviço, Severus? –Voldemort levantou-se de seu cômodo cadeirão e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Tantos que já não o recordo, senhor. –Severus tratou de soar o mais tranquilo possível. Agradeceu a todos os deuses que a horrível serpente não estivesse presente.

-Mais de vinte anos... Não é assim?

-Assim é.

-Sabes? Quando alguém tem tanto tempo a meu serviço, chego a achar que me será sempre fiel. Penso que essa pessoa pode ser meus olhos e ouvidos onde eu não esteja. E deposito minha confiança nela porque penso que após tanto tempo, não terá motivos para me enganar.

À cada palavra que o mago escuro pronunciava, Severus se sentia a cada vez mais vulnerável.

-Por isso quando me inteiro que alguém com tantos anos a meu serviço me trai, me sinto para valer decepcionado. Sobretudo se tem sido das pessoas às que mais lhe confiei meus assuntos. Em especial minhas questões de índole pessoal.

Severus guardou silêncio, esperando de uma hora para outra conhecer em primeira pessoa a ira do Lord.

-Hoje estou muito decepcionado, meu querido Severus. –Plantou-lhe o Lord enquanto seus purpúreos olhos posavam-se nos negros do professor. Severus sentiu um escalafrio enquanto fechava sua mente. –Dois de meus servidores nos que mais confiava me traíram.

Por puro instinto pôs-se em guarda temendo o pior.

-E por isso te pedi que viesses. –O mago escuro caminhou para uma porta enquanto fazia-lhe senhas de que o seguisse. –Quero que vejas por ti mesmo o que lhe sucede a quem se atreve a me trair.

Severus respirou várias vezes enquanto caminhava por trás de Voldemort. Desceram por uma longa escada em espiral, que ao professor lhe pareceu interminável.

-Imagino-me que deve te surpreender este lugar. –Severus não disse nada. –Em realidade nunca te tinha mostrado porque só uma pessoa aparte de mim o conhece.

Após o que a Severus lhe pareceu uma eternidade, chegaram a uma espécie de porão, alumiado mal por umas quantas tochas que se localizavam à cada lado do longo corredor.

O primeiro que o ex comensal pôde sentir ao começar seu percurso pelo lugar, foi o acre cheiro a umidade e putrefaciente que quase não o deixava respirar. Por uns momentos esteve tentado a dar a meia volta e sair desse lugar.

O mago escuro deteve-se de repente. Dobrou à esquerda em uma esquina do corredor e Severus viu-se de repente em frente a uma espécie de cela. Tratou de acostumar sua vista à escuridão do lugar que, a diferença do corredor, estava desproveste de alguma tocha que o alumiasse.

Não teve que fazer o esforço demasiado tempo. Com um poderoso "Lumus Solem", o Lord alumiou a cela. Severus fechou seus negros olhos por um segundo, cegado pela poderosa luz. Quando os abriu de novo e se acostumou a ela fixou sua vista e teve que afogar uma exclamação ao ver o que se achava em frente a ele.

O que alguma vez tinha sido o arrogante comensal conhecido como Lucius Malfoy, se encontrava colado à parede do fundo da pequena cela de mal dois metros quadrados. A seus pés podia-se apreciar uma enorme mancha escura, que Severus identificou de imediato como sangue.

O que dantes era uma pele longa e nívea se encontrava agora coberta de escuros cardeais. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam enredados e sujos. As impressões de vários cruciatus podiam adivinhar devido à posição dos lastimados ossos. Não tinha nenhuma parte de seu ferido corpo que não tivesse impressões de chutes.

Severus tratou de encontrar entre todo esse desastre de ser humano alguma parte que pudesse se considerar a salvo das torturas do Lord, mas por mais que buscou não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma. Desejou em seu interior que ao menos suas costas, que não estava à vista, não estivesse tão lastimada.

Voldemort pronunciou um feitiço e o prisioneiro foi acordando pouco a pouco. Abriu os azuis olhos com pânico quando viu ao mago escuro em frente a ele. Sacudiu-se com violência tratando de livrar das correntes que o mantinham preso, mas sua luta só durou uns segundos. Estava por perder o sentido outra vez, não obstante o demônio de olhos vermelhos impediu-lhe mantendo-o acordo com o feitiço.

-Vês ao que me refiro, Severus? –Perguntou-lhe o Dark Lord enquanto torturava a Lucius. –Isto é o que lhe faço a quem se atreve a me trair...

Durante todos os anos que lhe tinha servido a Voldemort, Severus tinha sido testemunha de todas as barbaridades que esse louco era capaz de fazer. E inclusive tinha participado muitas vezes nelas, lembranças que até esse dia não tinham deixado de lhe torturar.

Mas desde que passou do lado da Luz, tinha-se proposto não ser testemunha nem partícipe voluntário das atrocidades do Dark Lord. Evitava em toda ocasião estar presente quando se aplicavam os castigos, e de alguma maneira que não se explicava, Voldemort não se tinha tomado a moléstia do questionar e o tinha deixado ser.

Mas o que o homem tinha em frente a si, era a prova mais firme de que Voldemort estava a cada vez mais louco. Sentiu um terrível escalafrio quando a imagem de Narcisa Malfoy passou por sua mente. Só Merlin sabia as atrocidades que os demais comensais pudessem lhe estar fazendo nesses momentos.

Enquanto Voldemort sustentava seu varinha em frente ao loiro, Severus dirigiu suas mãos para o cinto onde se encontrava sua arma. Não sabia do que podia ser capaz, mas sim estava seguro que não permitiria que o seguisse lastimando. O que esse homem encadeado à parede devia estar sofrendo era indizível, e não lhe desejava nem a seu pior inimigo.

Deu um passo atrás e levantou seu varinha contra Voldemort, quem seguia ocupado torturando ao homem. Estava por pronunciar um feitiço quando lhe pareceu ver que Lucius o observava. Enfocou sua vista para seu rosto lastimado e surpreendeu-lhe ver que o ferido o olhava com insistência através de suas lágrimas.

Distinguiu com total clareza quando Lucius lhe disse que não, enquanto movia a cabeça com dissimulo enfatizando sua rogo. Severus viu-se a si mesmo apontando com seu varinha ao Lord e de imediato a guardou em seu cinto. Voltou a ver outra vez a Lucius, quem entrecerrou os olhos assentindo a sua decisão.

Apertou os punhos com força enquanto sua máscara ocultava seu rosto, que nesse momento expressava o maior dos ódios para o terrível monstro em frente a ele. Fechou os olhos por um momento para recusar a imagem que tinha enfrente. Mas teve que os abrir quando a voz do Lord se deixou escutar como um retumbo no meio do vazio.

-Acho que não me diverti tanto em anos. Que propões, querido Severus? –O Dark Lord apartou sua varinha e dirigiu-se a ela. –Esta é só uma pequena mostra do que lhe faço aos traidores. –Severus engoliu saliva. –Gostarias de participar?

Os punhos do homem quase voltaram-se alvos pela força com que os apertou. Tratou de controlar-se para evitar que a voz lhe tremesse.

-Ninguém melhor que tu para estas genialidades, meu senhor. –Disse-lhe enquanto olhava ao solo aparentando humildade. –Quem sou eu para te roubar a diversão?

-Vejo que tu segues sendo o fiel servidor de sempre. –O Dark Lord assinalou com sua varinha o corpo de Lucius, já inconsciente, enquanto pronunciava outro feitiço.

Por um momento, Severus pensou que lhe lançaria o Kedavra, mas com surpresa viu que o corpo desmaiado do traidor se soltava ao ser liberto das correntes. Com um som seco caiu ficando imóvel no frio e úmido solo. Severus então pôde ver bem suas costas e não pôde evitar pensar que talvez o Kedavra tivesse sido o mais próximo à misericórdia para ele.

-Recolhe-o e segue-me. –Ordenou-lhe o mago escuro enquanto dirigia-se à saída-. Ainda falta a melhor parte.

Severus ia tomá-lo entre seus braços, mas intendo que o lastimaria mais, decidiu levita-lo. Respirou tranquilo quando viu que a Voldemort não se importava o que ele fizesse com o corpo.

Caminharam durante outra eternidade para o professor, que à cada segundo que passava sentia que ao homem que levitava junto a ele se lhe escapava a vida. Regressaram ao mesmo salão onde antes estivessem. O Lord voltou a tomar assento em seu cadeirão enquanto fazia-lhe senhas a Severus para que ficasse parado junto a ele.

Voldemort invocou uma espécie de tabela que ficou flutuando junto a seu cadeirão e ordenou a Severus que soltasse a Lucius. Ao momento de fazê-lo, o mago escuro pronunciou outro feitiço e o loiro ficou na mesma posição em que Severus o encontrasse em sua cela. O professor fechou os olhos. Não queria nem se imaginar o que vinha.

O mago escuro voltou a acordar a Lucius, cujos índigos olhos, acostumados à completa escuridão, se lastimaram ao receber a luz da habitação. Mostrou-se desconcertado por uns breves momentos, até que no meio da lucidez e a inconsciência reconheceu o lugar onde se achava.

Não passou nem um minuto antes de que Voldemort chamasse a um de seus servidores.

-Sim, meu Lord?

-Tragam a Narcisa Malfoy, agora. E quero que a preparem para a noite de diversão que lhes prometi.

Apesar de que o homem trazia posta a máscara, Severus pôde distinguir nos olhos do comensal, que este parecia desfrutar com a ideia.

O homem retirou-se e momentos depois aparecia ele mesmo acompanhado por outro, com o corpo inconsciente de Narcisa. Lucius tratou de dizer algo, mas só surgiu um balbucio ininteligível de seus lastimados lábios.

Severus pôde distinguir que a mulher só levava posta uma puída e suja túnica, baixo seu corpo nu. Tremeu contra sua vontade ao dar-se conta do que lhe esperava. Voltou a ver a Voldemort, quem com a respiração agitada apressava a seus servidores para começar de uma vez.

Olhou a Lucius acima da cabeça do Dark Lord. Seu pálido rosto estava desencasado. Supôs que ele já tinha sido testemunha do que passaria nessa sala de torturas. Por segunda vez na noite, o ex comensal pensou que o Kedavra tivesse sido o mais misericordioso para o infortunado casal.

Um rouco grito de Narcisa fez que o homem deixasse de observar ao loiro e dirigisse sua vista para a mulher. E o que viu o fez desejar não estar aí. Se ao ver o corpo de Lucius achou que ninguém poderia ser ferido de forma mais cruel, estava equivocado.

Em frente a eles se encontrava o corpo nu do que dantes tinha sido uma formosa mulher, por completo ferido e com sinais de ter sido violado uma e outra vez. Todo ele estava cheio de chutes e suas mãos e tornozelos sangravam por estar cingidos a cortantes grilhões.

A um sinal de Voldemort, os comensais tomaram o corpo quase inconsciente de Narcisa e depositaram-no de bruços sobre o que parecia um ferro de metal com duas argolas, uma na cada extremo, por onde tinham feito passar umas correntes que os comensais travaram nos grilhões que a mulher tinha postos.

Severus fechou seus negros olhos, proibindo-se a si mesmo ver. Mas não pôde evitar escutar os inúteis movimentos que a mulher fazia para tentar soltar alguma das correntes que a sujeitavam, mas estas eram demasiado curtas e se via obrigada a permanecer a gatas sobre o ferro com uma mínima margem de movimento.

Os dois comensais situaram-se a ambos lados da mulher, ficando esta ajoelhada entre eles. Depois de uns instantes mais, um deles se agachou em frente ao rosto de Narcisa e a agarrou o cabelo com força, lhe dando vários empurrões que fizeram que a cabeça da mulher se movesse com brusquidão de acima para abaixo enquanto o outro comensal a agarrava por detrás e começava a dedilhar com evidente brusquidão.

Ela começou a lutar com os grilhões tentando escapar de seus captores. Movia os pés e as mãos até onde as correntes lhe permitiam. Mas por mais que o tentava não tinha forma de libertar suas lastimadas extremidades e estava a total graça dos dois homens.

Severus, sensoriamento quiçá o que ocorreria a seguir, voltou à mirada para outra parte. Depois dirigiu sua vista para Lucius e encontrou-o como hipnotizado com a vista fixa à frente e um semblante de total impotência ante a cena que estava contemplando.

O professor olhava a cada vez mais alarmado como a situação de Narcisa se agravava por momentos. Um dos comensais já não se conformava com dedilhar e a maltratar lhe dando de empurrões no cabelo, senão que agora também se dedicava a lhe sujeitar com firmeza a cabeça enquanto ele movia seus quadris de forma circular lhe esfregando sua intimidade por toda a cara. Voldemort contemplava a cena com expressão sádica.

O outro dos comensais tinha estado observando os abusos que seu colega cometia contra Narcisa se rindo a gargalhada limpa. De tanto em tanto uma de suas mãos perdia-se entre as pernas da mulher para violar com os dedos. Ela tentava com desespero afastar da mão que a lastimava, mas só conseguia que seu rosto cheio de lágrimas ficasse colado contra a intimidade do comensal que tinha enfrente.

O loiro movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro desesperado, vendo o trance em que se encontrava sua esposa. Apertou os lábios com raiva ao ver que o comensal em frente a ela desabrochava o fechamento de sua calça.

A partir desse momento Narcisa já não teve trégua. Ambos comensais se dedicaram a viola-la enquanto a golpeavam com a ponta de suas varinhas, as quais deixavam novas marcas no lastimado corpo da mulher, que não podia fazer nada mais que soluçar.

No meio de tanta dor, Narcisa Malfoy fechou seus olhos tratando de escapar da dolorosa realidade que estava vivendo. Lágrimas de humilhação corriam sobre suas feridas bochechas. Ela teve forças para levantar a cabeça e olhar em direção para onde seu esposo se encontrava.

Viu-o igual de lastimado que ela. E isso fez que chorasse ainda com mais força, o que provocou que um dos comensais lhe golpeasse as costas com sua varinha, com evidente fúria. Ela gritou. Lucius gritou também.

Severus continha a duras penas as vontades de sacar sua varinha e matar aos dois homens que tinha enfrente. Mas o só recordo que Draco e Harry o estavam esperando, o fazia desistir. Ele teve que compreender que o que estava presenciando era o sacrifício de uns pais por seu filho, e ele não seria a pessoa que fizesse que o sacrifício fora em vão.

Narcisa ronqueou de tanto gritar, até o ponto em que teve que deixar de fazer. Enquanto os dois homens faziam com seu corpo o que se lhes parecia, ela deixou de pensar no presente que estava vivendo, e sua mente viajou para a noite anterior, em sua habitação com Lucius.

Evocou a cada um dos beijos e caricias que seu esposo lhe dedicou enquanto lhe fazia o amor com doçura. Ela amou mais que nunca esses instantes que sabia que já não voltariam. Agora compreendia a ciência verdadeira essa opressão em seu peito. Era seu fim, e preferiu seguir com os olhos fechados recordando a cada uma das noites que seu esposo a amou e que ela se lhe entregou sem reservas.

Jamais se arrependeria de ter tomado a decisão de se casar com ele ainda sem o ter amado. Olhando as coisas em retrospectiva, eles se tinham ganhado a pulso o amor do outro. Tinham-no plantado, regado e mantido vivo e exuberante como se faz com um belo jardim. E tinham coletado juntos o fruto mais formoso que ela jamais tinha sonhado: Seu filho Draco. E pelo que agora ela suportava, estoica, o terrível inferno que estava vivendo.

Após violá-la e torturar até o cansaço, os dois comensais deixaram-na inconsciente. Voldemort ordenou-lhes que se retirassem. Ambos se marcharam, satisfeitos, enquanto o Dark Lord mandava a chamar ao resto de seus comensais. Lucius fazia momento que tinha voltado a perder a consciência.

Minutos depois a sala encontrava-se cheia. Alguns deles olhavam com firmeza à mulher desmaiada, ainda atada de mãos e pés, enquanto outros desviavam a vista para outra parte, evitando ver o que ficava dela.

-Mandei-os a chamar porque quero que vejam com detalhe o que lhe faço àqueles que se atrevem a me enganar... –Os olhos cor escarlata brilhavam com malignidade. Severus teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para não devolver todo o que tinha jantado. –Vejam-nos bem. Porque quero que fique bem gravado em suas mentes, que o que lhes sucedeu a eles, não é nada comparado com o que lhe sucederá ao seguinte que ouse me trair.

Após seu discurso, Voldemort ordenou-lhes que se retirassem. Quando se tiveram marchado, mandou a chamar a Bellatrix.

A comensal apareceu ante seu Lord. Severus não pôde ver seu rosto, mas por seu ligeiro estremecimento pôde adivinhar a impressão tão grande que a mulher se levou ao observar aos Malfoy nessa situação. Mas como a comensal que era, pareceu não dar mostras disso enquanto fazia uma reverência ante seu senhor.

-Alegra-me que estejas aqui, Bellatrix. –O mago escuro olhou-a de pés a cabeça. –Porque quero-te conceder a honra de acabar o trabalho por mim.

-Que desejas que faça por ti, meu senhor? –Perguntou a mulher, ainda que no fundo suspeitava o que ele lhe pediria.

-Sei que sempre estiveste apaixonada de Lucius. E que sempre invejaste a Narcisa por ter conseguido o que tu não. –Um sorriso torcido assomou aos lábios do Ser Escuro. –Pois bem, é teu turno de te vingar. Mata a Narcisa Malfoy.

A mulher deu meia volta e dirigiu-se sem duvidá-lo para Narcisa. Sacou seu varinha dentre suas roupas e sem pensá-lo duas vezes lançou lhe o Kedavra. Severus fechou os olhos e por enésima vez na noite desejou não estar aí. Quando os abriu outra vez, Voldemort tinha lançado um feitiço e o corpo da que alguma vez fosse a esposa de Lucius Malfoy se libertou de suas correntes.

-Que mais desejas que faça, meu Lord? –Perguntou-lhe a mulher enquanto guardava de novo seu varinha.

-Quero que lhes digas a Thomas e a Arnold que recolham o corpo de Narcisa e que lhe levem. Quero que se desfaçam dela.

-Aonde queres que lhe levem, meu senhor?

Voldemort pensou-o durante um instante, depois do qual respondeu.

-Que vão e a atirem no Bosque... mas não em qualquer parte. –O mago escuro esfregou-se as mãos. –Quero que a deixem nos limites com o Castelo de Hogwarts. Cerca das barreiras de proteção. Quero que Dumbledore e seus Aurores saibam que com Lord Voldemort ninguém joga.

A mulher fez uma reverência enquanto observava a figura negra de Severus, tratando de reconhecer-lhe. Quando saiu do lugar para cumprir a ordem de seu senhor, este se voltou para ele enquanto se punha de pé.

-Desfrutaste o espetáculo, querido Severus?

-Muito, meu Lord... –Enquanto apertava com força seus dentes. –Mas acho que não tanto como tu.

-Tens toda a razão. –O Dark Lord parou-se em frente ao corpo, ainda inconsciente, de Lucius. Após um feitiço o corpo caiu ao andar, como a vez anterior. Severus conteve o fôlego. –Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha uma festa como esta. Já quero ver o rosto de meu querido Lucius quando acorde e lhe dê a notícia de que já é viúvo.

Severus sentiu que uma pequena parte de sua alma voltava a ele, pois isso significava que Voldemort não tinha pensado lhe ordenar o mesmo que a Bellatrix. O só feito de pensar que teria que lhe lançar o Kedavra ao pai de seu afilhado, fazia que seu corpo se enchesse de profundos escalafrios.

-Estou cansado. Tem sido um dia muito longo. –O mago escuro caminhou com lentidão para a porta. –Regressa a sua cela e acorda-o. Quando recupere o sentido lhe dá vinte chutes à frente e outros vinte nas costas. Diga lhe que é um saúdo de minha parte. Mas não lhe digas nada mais.

-Sim... meu Lord.

O tenebroso ser caminhou com passos lentos em direção a sua habitação. Quando teve desaparecido, Severus se agachou para examinar o corpo do loiro. Franziu o cenho em grande preocupação. Se tinha pensado sacá-lo daí tinha que ser o quanto antes, pois a respiração do homem era tão irregular que mal podia a sentir.

Levitou com extremo cuidado o corpo lastimado e encaminhou-se para a porta que dava com as escadas. Desceu-as com rapidez enquanto sua mente ágil planejava alguma estratégia para resgatá-lo ainda com vida. Quando chegou à cela, em vez de encadear à parede o depositou com macieza no solo. O "Lumus Solem" que Voldemort invocasse ainda permanecia, pelo que Severus não teve que usar seu varinha para alumiar o lugar.

-Enervate...

O homem começou a abrir com peso seus azuis olhos. Piscou um par de vezes e enfocou sua vista no homem vestido de negro em frente a ele. Tratou de lutar ao achar que tratava-se de outro comensal. Severus retirou-se por um momento a máscara que trazia e lhe deixou ver seu rosto, o que tranquilizou ao loiro.

-Sev...

-Tranqüilo... –O ex comensal sacou uma poção de seu cinto e deu-lhe a beber. –É uma poção coagulante. Deterá as hemorragias, tens perdido muito sangue.

O loiro bebeu com muito esforço. Severus teve que levantar um pouco sua cabeça para que não se afogasse, o que provocou outro espasmo de dor no ferido.

-Narci... sa?

-Não fales mais. –O professor evitou responder a pergunta. –Estás muito débil e deves guardar forças para sair de aqui. Ademais, ele pode estar escutando. Tenho uma ideia para poder escapar, mas precisarei que me ajudes.

-Que...?

-Primeiro... –Severus sacou sua varinha e enfeitiçou a cela, de modo que a parede do fundo converteu-se em uma espécie de massa informe. Depois converteu seu varinha em um chicote. Os olhos de Lucius mostraram terror. –Não temas, não te lastime.

E ato seguido, começou a dar de chicotadas contra a parede do fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava imitando a voz do loiro. Contou vinte. Deixou passar uns momentos e seguiu dando chicotadas ao mesmo lugar, mas só lhe deu treze. Lucius observava-o com sua mirada cheia de entendimento.

Regressou seu varinha a sua antiga forma e dirigiu-se para a parede, a qual com outro conjuro do professor ficou como estava dantes. Acercou-se ao loiro e colocou seu varinha sobre ele. Com outro feitiço, vinte feridas de chicotes que já tinha voltaram a se abrir.

Se Lucius tivesse tido mais voz, teria podido gritar pela dor que este simples ato lhe provocou. Mas a intenção do que Severus se propunha, permitiu que este o colocasse de bruços e voltasse a lhe abrir treze das feridas que tinha nas costas.

-Escuta-me com atenção. –Disse-lhe quando voltou ao colocar boca acima-. Terei que te lançar o "Feitiço do Dormente." Não temas... –Sacou outra poção que guardava no cinto. –Bebe-a. Te servirá para que teus pulmões não se queimem pela falta de oxigênio.

Lucius fez o que o professor lhe pedia e a bebeu toda.

-Quero que me olhes com firmeza e mantenhas teus olhos abertos.

O loiro obedeceu. Severus suspirou e convocou o feitiço. Lucius caiu dormido ao instante com os olhos abertos. Ao momento deixo de respirar. Severus confiou em que a poção durasse o tempo suficiente.

Ato seguido, correu pelo longo corredor e subiu as escadas de quatro em quatro. Dirigiu-se à habitação de Voldemort. Temia acordá-lo, mas estava seguro que o Lord não se molestaria tratando da morte de Lucius.

-Meu Lord...

-Que ocorre, Severus? –O mago escuro encontrava-se de pé contemplando o cemitério através da janela. Severus agradeceu em seu interior não ter tido que o acordar.

-Verás... –O mago aparentou estar muito ansioso. –Lucius Malfoy não sobreviveu aos saúdo que lhe enviaste.

O Lord girou-se com lentidão enquanto olhava fixamente aos negros olhos. Severus voltou a fechar sua mente, deixando-lhe acesso só ao que ele queria que visse. O mago escuro saiu da habitação e percorreu a pressa o caminho para a cela. Severus caminhou por trás dele.

Quando chegou, se encontrou o corpo de Lucius na mesma posição em que Severus o deixasse. O Lord estendeu sua mão e passou-a sobre as feridas de seu corpo. Sangue fresco aderiu-se a ela. Contemplou-o por um instante mais dantes de dirigir-se a quem cria seu fiel servidor.

-Tens feito um trabalho muito digno, Severus. –O professor não disse nada. –É uma pena que não tenha aguentado todos os chicotes que te ordenei que lhe desses. Quantos levavas? Trinta e três?

-Assim é, meu Lord. Quando vi que deixou de se mover, soube que já não eram necessários os demais.

-Fizeste muito bem. –O Dark Lord converteu seu varinha em um chicote. –Onde te fizeram falta?

Severus franziu o cenho, compreendendo o que o outro insinuava. Reprimindo um suspiro de frustração, voltou de novo ao loiro de bruços e assinalou lhe as costas.

Durante um curto tempo, que ao professor lhe pareceu eterno, Lord Voldemort se dedicou a deixar cair os sete chicotadas que ele não lhe tinha dado. Desejou por dentro ter aparentado trinta e nove em vez dos trinta e três que a aberração em frente a ele contasse com tanta exatidão.

-Pronto... –O Lord guardou seu varinha em seu cinto. –Leva-te daqui.

-Aonde desejas que o leve, meu Lord?

-Ao mesmo lugar que à ingrata de sua mulher. Ao Bosque. Deixa que os animais se encarreguem dele. –Deu-se a volta enquanto dirigia-se à saída. –É o menos que merece por me ter traído. Ah... e uma coisa mais...

-Sim, meu Lord?

-Albus Dumbledore confia por completo em ti. E terá que aproveitar essa confiança para me fazer do poder que tanto tenho desejado.

Antes de que Severus pudesse perguntar, o Lord concluiu.

-Quero que estejas muito ao pendente dos passos de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. – Severus teve que reprimir as vontades de matar. –Porque a próxima vez que te convoque, terás que os trazer contigo.

O ser escuro dirigiu-se de novo a suas habitações. Severus ficou um momento mais pensando nas últimas palavras do tenebroso mago. Tirou-se sua negra capa e cobriu o corpo dormindo de Lucius. Depois tomou-o com delicadeza entre seus braços e saiu da Mansão.

Ao deixar as barreiras de proteção desfez o "Feitiço do Dormente" e os pulmões do loiro voltaram a funcionar. Abraçou com força seu corpo lastimado enquanto desaparecia. Segundos depois aparecia de novo, seu precioso ônus intacto e a sombra do Colégio de Hogwarts que se alçava, imponente e salvadora, em frente a ele.

E enquanto Severus contemplava o magnífico Castelo ao todo êxtase, chegou à humilde conclusão de que nunca jamais poderia voltar ao ver, tão majestoso e protetor, como aquela sangrenta noite de pesadelo.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Deixa-me chorar por ti. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor: capitulo violento não? Quero reviews ^^**


	11. Deixe me chorar por ti parte I

**XI**

**Deixa-me chorar por ti.**

**Primeira Parte.**

Rubeus Hagrid caminhava a grandes e seguros passos pelos limites do Bosque Proibido. Era sua rodada noturna e após ter desfrutado de uma opípara jantar no Grande Salão, tinha-se despedido de alguns professores para seguir cumprindo com suas obrigações. Depois de ter levado sua respectiva razão à cada um dos Aurores que estavam de guarda nas periferias do Castelo, e falar com alguns deles, agora regressava a seu posto habitual como vigilante.

Deu um último olhar para o lado leste do espesso bosque e deu-se a volta para continuar seu caminho, quando lhe pareceu escutar ruídos que proviam do lugar que acabava de observar. Deteve seus passos enquanto punha atenção. Ele conhecia a cada um dos estranhos ruídos noturnos que proviam da negra espessura e soube em seguida que não se tratava de algum animal. Tomando sua varinha acercou-se com lentidão ao mesmo tempo em que escutava que os ruídos se iam convertendo em múrmuros.

-Quem está aí? –Perguntou o guarda bosque, varinha em mãos. Um pesado silêncio respondeu a sua pergunta.

Protegeu-se depois do tronco de um enorme salgueiro e convocou um "Lumus". A luz de sua varinha atingiu a alumiar a figura de duas pessoas, as quais pareciam levar um corpo. Hagrid enfocó sua vista para eles e conseguiu distinguir que levavam máscaras. Antes de que pudesse romper o "Lumus" e os atacar, as sombras deixaram cair o corpo que sustentavam e desapareceram de imediato.

Deixou passar um minuto antes de acercar-se com muito sigilo para o lugar onde se achava atirado o objeto. Alumiou-o de novo com sua varinha e ao fazê-lo, deixou sair uma pesada exalação de sua boca. O que parecia ser uma coisa, em realidade era um corpo envolvido em uma capa negra e coberto com uma máscara, que o semi-gigante reconheceu em seguida como as que eram utilizadas por comensais.

Hagrid teve que reprimir as vontades de levantar a máscara para tratar de ver seu rosto. Sabia que se tratando de comensais podia ser uma armadilha. De modo que após ocultar o corpo com alguns ramos, correu com todas suas forças até o escritório do diretor. Mal teve chegado, pronunciou a senha e esperou com visível impaciência a que a gárgula lhe desse acesso. Subiu com espantosa rapidez as escadas de caracol e sem chamar irrompeu de forma precipitada na estância.

-Professor Dumbledore, há alguém...!

Não pôde dissimular um gesto de surpresa quando viu que o diretor não se encontrava só. De um rápido olhar pôde comprovar que a subdirectora e o professor de Defesa, bem como Sirius e o casal Weasley estavam presentes. Uma cabeleira loira em uma cadeira na esquina revelou-lhe a Draco Malfoy.

-Sucede algo, Hagrid? –Perguntou o idoso de maneira amável, ainda que o guarda bosque pôde distinguir certa apreensão nos azuis olhos refugiados depois das gafas em media lua.

-Há... algo que devo lhe mostrar... agora. –O professor de Trato de criaturas respondeu à mirada do diretor com uma parecida. O idoso pôs-se de pé e levou-o a um rincão.

-Que ocorre? –Perguntou-lhe baixinho.

-Nos limites... parece que uns comensais deixaram um cadáver atirado.

Ainda que ninguém pôde escutar o que o semi-gigante dizia, todos puderam advertir a crescente palidez no cansado rosto do diretor. Draco Malfoy adiantou-se às perguntas dos demais.

-Que está passando? –O jovem pôs-se de pé e acercou-se a eles. Sua voz refletia sua profunda preocupação. –Diga-me!

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. –O diretor tratou de acalmar ao rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia-se para Arthur. –Preciso que venhas comigo.

-Por suposto. –O senhor Weasley voltou a ver a sua esposa e não pôde deixar de observar a preocupação latente em sua inquieta mirada. Entrecerrou seus olhos para acalmá-la.

-Será melhor que os demais esperem aqui. –A professora McGonagall assentiu às palavras dirigidas a ela.

Mal saíram do escritório, Draco se dirigiu para a porta.

-Senhor Malfoy... –A subdirectora não teve tempo do deter.

-Irei com eles. –Draco fez amago de abrí-la, mas Remus deteve-o pelos ombros, impedindo-lhe. –Solte-me!

-Sinto-o, Draco. –O licántropo mostrou-se inflexível. –Será melhor que tomes assento ou me verei obrigado a te atar a ele.

-Você não pode fazer isso! –O rapaz debatia-se com impulso entre as fortes mãos do homem lobo. –Ninguém pode o fazer! É contra o regulamento!

-Se não te acalmas eu o farei, menino. –A rouca voz de Sirius deixou-se ouvir entre os gritos do loiro, quem voltou a ver com suas cinzas olhos brilhando de fúria. –Eu não sou professor de modo que não romperei nenhum regulamento.

O jovem sacudiu-se uma vez mais tratando de livrar-se de Remus, quem ao ver que o rapaz cedia o soltou. Draco suspirou com peso ao ver que tinha a batalha perdida. Sabia que os professores não o obrigariam, mas se tratando do animago estava seguro que não o pensaria duas vezes antes de deixar amarrado a uma coluna. Voltou a tomar assento no rincão enquanto tratava de recuperar a respiração e parte de sua dignidade perdida.

Após isso teve um pesado silêncio no escritório, às vezes rompido por algum tênue gorjeio proveniente de Fawkes. O loiro contemplou por longo momento à majestosa ave que de vez em quando picotava suas plumas, as acomodando. E então desejou com todas suas forças ter asas para poder levantar o vôo e escapar.

-Estás seguro do que viste, Hagrid?

-Sim, professor. –O guarda bosque tratava de diminuir seus grandes passos para dar tempo a que o diretor o atingisse. Arthur Weasley não tinha problema algum em lhe levar o ritmo, mas mesmo assim caminhava à mesma velocidade que o mago maior. –Dois homens encapuzados deixaram um corpo e desapareceram. Não quis o tocar porque pensei que poderia ser uma armadilha.

-Fizeste bem. Onde está?

O rosto do idoso mago não deixava de mostrar uma imensa preocupação. Uma enorme inquietude tinha-se instalado em seu peito e não deixava de rezar porque o corpo encontrado pelo semi-gigante não fosse o de Severus. Minutos mais tarde Hagrid detinha-se cerca do grande salgueiro, enquanto assinalava lhes o lugar onde se encontrava o cadáver que minutos antes tinha coberto com ramos.

Instantes depois os três encontravam-se parados junto a ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Albus Dumbledore sentiu que as pernas lhe fraquechavam. Fechou os olhos enquanto acercava a varinha para detectar qualquer feitiço que pudesse ter ao redor, mas não tinha nada.

Arthur, quem não tinha deixado de observar ao diretor, soube o trance pelo que passava e decidiu intervir quando viu que o idoso se inclinava para retirar a máscara branca que cobria seu rosto.

-Deixa-me fazê-lo, Albus. –O homem adiantou-se enquanto o diretor e Hagrid esperavam com impaciência. Arthur agachou-se e com pesada lentidão retirou a máscara. Um longo suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, pesaroso, e terminava de descobrir o corpo.

-E bem? –Perguntou o idoso, cujos nervos crispados estavam a ponto de lhe jogar uma má passada. –Quem é, Arthur? É Severus?

-Não, Albus. –O idoso não pôde evitar deixar escapar o ar contido. Mas em seguida franziu o cenho quando escutou a resposta. –É Narcisa Malfoy... ou ao menos o que fica dela.

O Auror fez-se a um lado para deixar passo ao idoso, quem não pôde evitar uma exclamação ao ver o corpo sem vida da Senhora Malfoy. Hagrid não emitiu som algum, impressionado pela visão do corpo torturado da que tinha sido uma formosa e orgulhosa mulher.

Após uns segundos mais, durante os quais os três magos permaneceram o bastante perturbados para reagir, Albus levantou a vista para Hagrid.

-Preciso que vás ao Salão e localizes a Poppy. –O guarda bosque assentiu. –Diga-lhe que nos espere na enfermaria, e que se prepare para receber um corpo. E faz favor, seja discreto.

-Sim, professor.

O semi gigante desapareceu a toda pressa pelo caminho para o Castelo. Os magos que o viram se marchar se olharam o um ao outro, conscientes do que a presença da Senhora Malfoy significava.

-Ele o sabe tudo, Arthur.

O Auror não pôde evitar sentir um escalafrio ao pensar no que o idoso tratava de lhe dizer.

-Sim mas... Que tanto é o que sabe? –O idoso mago moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto escutava. –Estará Severus em perigo? E se "isto" foi o que lhe fez a Narcisa Malfoy, Que pôde ser capaz de lhes fazer a eles?

-Não, Arthur. –O diretor sacudiu a cabeça com energia, negando-se a essa terrível possibilidade. –Nego-me a achar que algo lhe passe a Severus. Ele sabe se cuidar, estou seguro...

-Albus...

-Não lhe passou nada, Entendes? –O rosto do idoso era uma máscara de desespero. Arthur esteve tentado a lançar-lhe um feitiço para tranquilizá-lo. –Ele está bem. Ele está bem...

Arthur já não disse nada. Só calou deixando que as palavras do diretor fizessem eco em seus lábios uma e outra vez, como se o idoso tratasse do convencer e se convencer a si mesmo de sua afirmação. Repetiu-as durante uns momentos mais como um rogo em voz alta para que alguém no céu o escutasse.

Arthur Weasley agachou-se de novo para o corpo de Narcisa e voltou a cobrir com a capa negra e a máscara branca. Durante a manobra não pôde ver que Albus Dumbledore olhava perdido para a espessura do bosque enquanto lágrimas transparentes brotavam com lentidão de seus fatigados olhos.

-Ele está bem...

-Albus... –O idoso secou suas lágrimas e voltou para onde o Auror se encontrava. –Será melhor que me leve o corpo à enfermaria.

Enquanto o diretor assentia tomou o corpo da mulher entre seus braços e quando se sentiu cômodo para a levar se dirigiu de novo a ele.

-Tomarei o atalho que me leva direto, assim evitarei me encontrar com alguém. –Afastou-se uns passos. –Vens?

-Não, Arthur. Adianta-te. –O professor Dumbledore percorreu com a vista o espesso Bosque. –Ficarei um momento mais. Talvez Severus esteja em caminho.

O Auror só assentiu às últimas palavras do velho mago. E enquanto afastava-se pelo mesmo caminho que minutos antes Hagrid tomasse, desejou em seu interior que o diretor não estivesse equivocado.

-Não devi o deixar ir...

O idoso permaneceu um momento mais parado no mesmo lugar. Estava por reprender o caminho de regresso quando pôde escutar um ruído que parecia provir de uma das barreiras de proteção. O diretor acercou-se com rapidez para o lugar e então pôde distinguir a inconfundível silhueta do professor de poções.

Incapaz de reagir, o mago de longa barba ficou parado observando por uns instantes a seu protegido, o qual se encontrava fincado no solo e sustentando entre seus braços um corpo, enquanto observava o Castelo com uma mirada que o idoso jamais lhe tinha visto.

-Severus! –Foi a primeira palavra que brotou de seus lábios quando ao fim pôde se recuperar, enquanto se acercava com rapidez para ele. –Estás bem?

Severus então reagiu e o primeiro que fez foi se pôr de pé com o corpo de Lucius ainda em seus braços.

-Estou bem, Albus... –Ainda na escuridão do lugar o professor pôde distinguir o rosto cheio de preocupação de seu mentor. –É Lucius... precisa atenção médica urgente.

-Devemos levá-lo rápido a San Mungo...

-Não podemos... –Severus encaminhou-se pelo caminho, com o mago por trás dele. –Ele pensa que está morto. Devemos ocultá-lo.

-Como é possível?

-Não posso te explicar agora. –O professor de poções tomou o mesmo caminho que Arthur. –Já encontraram a Narcisa?

-Sim, Severus. Ela está...

-Sei-o, Albus. Sei-o. –Deteve-se de repente a escassos metros da enfermaria. –Draco?

-Está em meu escritório. Ainda não o sabe. –O idoso tomou-o do braço. –Queres que lhe avise?

-Ainda não. –Severus continuou seu caminho. –Primeiro há que atender a Lucius e pode que Poppy precise toda minha ajuda. Ademais... não é conveniente que veja a sua mãe nessas condições.

-Tens razão.

Nesse momento entraram à enfermaria. Madame Poppy encontrava-se examinando com sua varinha o corpo de Narcisa, seu rosto expressava uma grande contrariedade. Hagrid e Arthur estavam em uma esquina, tratando de não estorvar enquanto esperavam a chegada do diretor. Oliver permanecia junto à enfermeira, seu rosto pálido, mas o bastante inteiro enquanto fazia algumas anotações que a enfermeira lhe ditava.

-Por Merlín! Que tem ocorrido? -Perguntou ao ver chegar a Severus com outro corpo em braços. –Quem é?

Dantes de que pudesse formular outra pergunta, o corpo de Lucius foi depositado em uma cama e Severus lhe tirou a capa, lhe deixando ver seu rosto.

-Mas... –Poppy voltou a ver ao professor. –Está...?

-Não, Poppy. –O ex comensal tirou-se a cara e se enrolou a camisa enquanto continuava. –Mas o estará muito cedo se não nos damos pressa.

Ante estas palavras, Madame Pomfrey voltou a cobrir o corpo de Narcisa e se apressou a examinar a Lucius. Franziu o cenho, preocupada, enquanto via a cada uma das feridas em seu corpo.

-Oliver... preciso que me tragas todas as poções que temos em existência. –O rapaz assentiu e dirigiu-se à gaveta. –Este homem está muito mau. Há muitas coisas que teremos que curar.

-Sei-o, Poppy. –O professor olhou-a com apreensão. –Poderás fazê-lo sozinha, ou precisas minha ajuda?

-As curas, sim. Oliver está capacitado para ajudar-me. –Respondeu a enfermeira enquanto passava a varinha sobre o ferido. –Mas talvez requeira algumas poções que não tenho. Precisarei que, mas proporciones.

-De acordo.

Quando Oliver voltou já Poppy sabia que eram as feridas a mais gravidade. Severus acercou-se com lentidão a Albus e a Arthur, para deixar espaço a que a enfermeira e seu auxiliar fizessem seu trabalho. Hagrid já se tinha retirado para seguir com sua rodada noturna, lhe ficando dito de antemão que não devia comentar nada ao respeito, até que se tivesse controle da situação.

-Estás bem, Severus? -O professor olhou ao diretor de forma interrogante. –Tens sangue em tua roupa. –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava sua camisa branca, com algumas manchas de sangue que tinham conseguido traspassar o saco.

-Não é minha. –Enquanto negava com a cabeça. –É de Lucius.

-Que foi o que ocorreu? –Perguntou Arthur ao mesmo tempo em que o diretor conduzia ao professor para uma das camas enquanto seguiam observando a Poppy.

-Descobriu-os. –Severus sentou-se na orla da cama enquanto talhava-se com força o braço esquerdo. Albus sentou-se junto a ele. –Não sei com exatidão que foi o que averiguou, mas segundo parece não me delataram. A prova disso é que pude sair inteiro daí.

-É verdade... –O idoso depositou uma mão sobre o ombro de seu professor de poções. –Como lhe dirás a Draco?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus suspirou. –Terá que arranjar primeiro o corpo de Narcisa. Está tão torturado que é quase irreconhecível. Não quisesse que Draco a recordasse assim.

-Tens razão.

-Também devemos esperar a que Poppy nos diga que possibilidades tem Lucius de se recuperar. Não quero ter que lhe dizer a Draco algo sobre o que não esteja por completo seguro.

-Então terá que esperar. –O idoso pôs-se de pé. –Chamarei a Minerva para que me ajude com Narcisa. Arthur...

-Sim, Albus?

-Pode ser que Minerva precise ajuda. E como verás, Poppy...

-Não te preocupes. –O Auror interrompeu-o. –Estou seguro que Molly não terá inconveniente na ajudar.

Arthur dirigiu-se à lareira para chamar às duas mulheres. Severus pôs-se de pé e o diretor seguiu-o.

-Harry também está em teu escritório?

-Não, Severus. Verás... –O professor Dumbledore duvidou-. Quando soube que te tinhas marchado saiu correndo do escritório. Suponho que foi a buscar a tuas habitações.

-Irei para lá. Posso pedir-te um favor? –Perguntou ao velho mago enquanto recolhia seu saco e sua camada. –Se Poppy precisasse alguma poção de minha gaveta, Me avisarias pela lareira de meu quarto? Também quisesse saber a condição de Lucius mal termine com ele.

-Por suposto. –O diretor acompanhou-o enquanto esperavam a que as duas mulheres arribaran pelo mesmo conduto. –Trata de descansar. Amanhã terminarás de contar-me.

-O mais provável é que esta mesma noite te inteires de tudo. –Olhou com firmeza ao diretor. –Não posso deixar passar mais tempo antes de lhe dizer a verdade a Draco.

-Queres que o leve a teus aposentos?

-Não, Albus. Preferiria que ficasse contigo. Irei por ele assim que saiba algo de Lucius. –Caminhou para a lareira. –Primeiro preciso saber em que condições se encontra Harry. Não esqueças que seu empatia pôde fazer que sentisse algumas das coisas que eu senti... ou pior ainda, que Voldemort sentiu.

-Não pensei nisso. Não devia deixar que se marchasse sozinho.

-Está bem, não te preocupes. –Respondeu enquanto observavam a chegada de Minerva e Molly. –O mais provável é que ainda me esteja esperando.

-Severus, Encontras-te bem? –Foi a pergunta da professora mal teve arribado. O professor assentiu.

-Que tem ocorrido? –Perguntou Molly dirigindo a seu esposo. –Para que nos chamaram?

Severus tomou um punhado de pós e dirigiu-se para suas habitações. Enquanto viajava conseguiu escutar depois de si uma série de múrmuros e exclamações, e supôs que ambas mulheres já estavam sendo postas ao tanto da situação. Momentos depois o esgotado professor emergia de sua própria lareira.

Em um elegante banho forrado com azulejos de cor verde água, Harry encontrava-se de erva-doce com a cabeça inclinada sobre o banheiro de cor negro. Com as poucas forças que lhe ficavam, o rapaz tratava de sustentar da orla da caneca para não cair ao andar. Levava mais em media hora devolvendo o jantar que tinha ingerido horas dantes.

Sentia-se atontado e tudo girava a seu ao redor. De vez em quando chegavam a sua memória as imagens do sonho do que recém acordasse. Respirou com fruição tratando de fazer entrar um pouco de ar a seus pulmões. Mas a só lembrança de alguns fragmentos do sonho fez que tivesse outra arcada e se inclinasse de novo para a porcelana. Tinha vomitado tantas vezes que agora só saíam de seu estômago seus próprios sucos gástricos.

Sem poder aguentar mais, o jovem soltou-se tratando de incorporar-se, mas o único que conseguiu foi se ir de lado em direção para o frio andar. Esteve aponto de chocar sua cabeça contra os azulejos, mas uns braços cálidos conseguiram sustentá-lo enquanto Severus se fincava no andar junto a ele.

Afrouxou seu corpo enquanto tentava que o mareio se fosse. Sentiu o calor de outro corpo sustentando-o e entreabriu seus nublados olhos tratando de distinguir à pessoa que estava com ele. Não tinha postas as gafas, mas mesmo assim pôde reconhecer o rosto de seu namorado, que o olhava com intensa preocupação.

-Se... verus. –O rapaz tentou levantar-se, mas outro ataque de vómito fez que Severus voltasse ao sustentar enquanto acariciava com macieza seus rebeldes cabelos, empapados de suor. Quando tudo passou permaneceram um momento mais nessa posição.

-Sente-te melhor? –O rapaz assentiu com peso.

Severus levantou-se e ajudou a seu namorado a pôr-se de pé. Abraçou-o enquanto levava-o para o lavabo e molhava lhe o rosto. O rapaz levantou a vista e viu-se a si mesmo no espelho. Luzia umas profundas olheiras, negras com manchas azuladas. Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de afugentar o molesto mareio. Sentiu-se melhor quando Severus pôs uma mão úmida sobre seu cabelo enquanto lhe refrescava a cabeça.

-Saca-me de aqui... por favor. –Pediu-lhe com a voz enrouquecida.

O professor fechou a chave da água e tomou uma toalha para secar o rosto e cabelo de seu namorado. Tomou-o pela cintura para ajudá-lo a manter o equilíbrio. Pouco depois depositava-o com macieza sobre a fofa cama. O jovem permaneceu deitado de lado com os olhos fechados, momento que Severus aproveitou para, com um feitiço, lhe mudar a roupa que tinha e lhe pôr um de seus pijamas.

-Obrigado... –Lhe sussurrou seu namorado enquanto permanecia com seus verdes olhos ainda fechados.

-Agora volto...

-Te irás outra vez? –Severus pôde distinguir o alarme em sua voz. –Não, por favor...

-Tranquilo... –Acercou-se de novo para beija-lo com ligeireza. –Só me irei dar um banho.

Harry não disse nada. Severus deu-se uma ducha rápida e momentos depois saía com o cabelo úmido e uma toalha na cintura. Tratou de deixar sua camisa, manchada de sangue, longe da vista do jovem mago. Quando terminou de se vestir com seu pijama, puxou as cobertas e tampou a ambos com elas. Pouco depois voltava a abraçá-lo.

-Como te sentes? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto o estreitava com mais força.

-Mau... –O rapaz acercou seu rosto ao de Severus. –Mas não acho que tão mau como te sentes tu.

-Faz favor, Harry... –O professor olhou-o com súplica aos verdes olhos. –Diga-me que não viste nada.

-Vi-o tudo, Severus. –O homem abraçou-o ainda com mais força-. Senti-o tudo...

-Lamento-o tanto, Harry. –Severus acariciou seu rosto. –Não tivesse querido que soubesses os detalhes. Sabes? Tivesse gostado de gostado algo por ela. Não reclamarei a Draco se me culpa de sua morte.

-Tu não foste o responsável. Tu não foste quem a matou. –Olhou de em frente aos negros olhos de quem alguma vez fosse um comensal. –Foram eles. Voldemort e Bellatrix. Eles e os que... –Tratou de controlar as náuseas. –São os únicos culpados.

-Mas eu estava lá! –O homem apertou os punhos com força. –Devia fazer algo para o impedir... estava lá e não fiz nada em absoluto. Vi como a ultrajavam e a matavam e... não intervim... só... estive-a vendo...

-Não tivesses podido fazer nada. –O jovem endireitou-se para olhá-lo por sobre seu rosto. –Tivessem-te descoberto e então tu também...

Mas já não pôde dizer nada mais. A garganta fechou-se-lhe enquanto seus olhos deixavam escapar lágrimas pelo que sabia era a frustración que Severus estava sentindo.

-Não chores, Harry... por favor. Não vês que me fazes sentir pior?

-Não estou chorando por mim... –O jovem refugiou seu rosto no peito de seu casal, quem não pôde mais que continuar o abraçando. –É pelo que tu estás sentindo.

-Harry, eu não...

-Por que não choras? –O rapaz levantou sua vista nublada pelas lágrimas para o rosto em aparência impávido de seu casal. –Sei que desejas o fazer. Sei que queres chorar... estou-o sentindo.

-Não posso, Harry. –Severus acariciou o rosto do rapaz enquanto lhe susurrava. –Faz tanto tempo que não o faço, que agora por mais que o deseje já não posso...

-Por que?

-Não o sei... –O professor suspirou, seu coração encolhido. –Talvez porque chorei demasiado em algum momento de minha vida. Tanto, que já não tenho mais lágrimas para seguir o fazendo.

-Então... –A voz do rapaz terminou de avariar-se enquanto se aconchegava mais contra ele e voltava a refugiar seu rosto em seu forte peito. –Deixa que chore por ti...

Severus guardou silêncio enquanto escutava os soluços do jovem que se apertava a ele em um estremecido abraço. Fechou os olhos ao sentir as lágrimas do rapaz que tanto amava molhar com lentidão seu peito. E essa noite desejou mais que nunca, que essas mornas lágrimas que o rapaz derramava, em realidade fossem suas.

-Remus... ficou-se dormido. Que fazemos com ele?

-O mais prudente seria acordá-lo e enviar a suas habitações. Mas não podemos fazer nada até que saibamos algo mais.

-Fabuloso... –O animago mostrou-se incómodo. –O magnífico Sirius Black, de babá de um Malfoy...

-Basta, Sirius...

Remus e Sirius ainda permaneciam no escritório de Dumbledore. Minerva e Molly tinham mais de dez minutos de ter-se marchado e tanto o licántropo como o animago se tinham ficado a vigiar que Draco não escapasse para a enfermaria. Desde que Arthur chamasse a sua esposa e à professora desde o lugar de trabalho de Madame Pomfrey, Draco tinha tratado de escapar várias vezes pela lareira, mas em todas as ocasiões que o tentou, eles lhe tinham impedido.

O rapaz tinha-se cansado de lutar tanto com os dois magos, que ao final tinha caído dormido em sua cadeira no rincão.

Remus acercou-se com lentidão ao rapaz dormido e observou-o detidamente. De alguma maneira sentiu que via algo da rebeldia e orgulho de Lucius. E um parecido físico extraordinário. Não pôde evitar suspirar de preocupação quando recordou que ainda não sabia nada dele nem de sua esposa.

-Tens ideia de porque Arthur chamou a Minerva e a Molly?

-Não o sei, Sirius. Mas suponho que deve ter notícias dos Malfoy. –No fundo, Remus desejou estar equivocado-. Devemos esperar. Ajudas-me?

-Que queres fazer?

-Não podemos o deixar dormir aí, é demasiado incómodo. –Remus levitou ao rapaz dormido, o qual não se deu conta de nada. –Poderias converter a cadeira em algo mais cômodo?

O animago sacou sua varinha e após meditá-lo um pouco, converteu a cadeira em uma cama individual com dossel. Remus colocou ao rapaz com cuidado para não o acordar e quando se assegurou que estava cômodo fechou os dossel para o deixar dormir tranquilo.

Remus tomou assento junto à cama do rapaz e Sirius permaneceu cerca da lareira. O silêncio apoderou-se da habitação até que Sirius decidiu o romper.

-Achas que tenha terminado já a festa?

-É muito provável. –O licántropo olhou seu relógio. –Faltam umas quantas horas para que amanheça.

-Sabes? –O animago dirigiu-se à porta. –Albus não deixou a ninguém a cargo. Será melhor que vá ver. De passagem aproveitarei para falar com Harry, não lhe disse nada sobre a decisão de Albus de ficar no Castelo.

-Pensei que já lhe tinhas dito.

-Tinha pensado fazê-lo hoje mesmo, mas com tudo isto já nem tempo tive. –Dirigiu sua mirada para o licántropo. –Achas que já se retirou a descansar?

-Pois... suponho que sim. –Remus suspirou enquanto seguia observando a Draco dormir. –Albus deu a ordem de que todos se fossem a suas Casas mal saíssem da festa.

-Então não acho que tenha inconveniente se o vou ver a sua Casa.

-Eu te sugeriria que esperasses até manhã. –O homem lobo mostrou-se insistente. –Não acho que seja prudente que te afastes demasiado. Albus poderia precisar-nos.

-Tu o cries?

-Por algo nos pediu que ficássemos.

-Remus... –Sirius acercou-se seu melhor amigo para falar-lhe baixinho. –Achas que todo este assunto dos Malfoy tenha sido descoberto? E de ser assim, Achas que Snivellius também foi chamado para render contas?

-Já te disse que não lhe chames assim. –Remus franziu o cenho, em parte molesto pela atitude do animago, e em parte preocupado pela situação-. Espero que não, Sirius... pelo bem de algumas pessoas.

-De quem?

-De Albus, para começar. –O licántropo entreabriu o dossel para verificar que o rapaz seguisse dormido. –Ambos sabemos muito bem o carinho que lhe tem. E se algo lhe ocorresse duvido muito que o idoso chegasse a se recuperar. Severus é como um filho para ele. Por outro lado, seria o único que lhe ficaria a Draco se seus pais... já sabes.

-Entendo. –Sirius suspirou. –Não é por lástima, mas... Snape não tem a muitas pessoas que se preocupem por ele. Mal a eles dois, e para te ser sincero, duvido que alguém mais lhe guarde alguma estima.

-Eu o estimo, Sirius. –Replicou o licántropo.

-Já sabes a que me refiro. –O animago se alisou capa-a cinza enquanto continuava-. Ademais, tu estimas a todo mundo. De modo que não contas.

-Que queres dizer com isso?

-Refiro-me a que é fácil que te apegar com qualquer pessoa que conheças. Teu caráter é doce por natureza.

-Isso foi um elogio ou um insulto?

-Um elogio, Remus. Não te esponjes. –Sirius levantou sua mão direita em sinal de paz.

-Pois ainda que não o creias, Severus é muito querido por todos os alunos de sua Casa. –Respondeu-lhe o licántropo enquanto via com firmeza aos azuis olhos de seu amigo.

-Só porque é o Chefe e lhes obsequia pontos à cada momento.

-Não é verdade. –Remus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, em desacordo. –Ele tem sabido se ganhar o respeito de todos eles, bem como das outras Casas e de todos os professores. E sei muito bem que tem sacrificado muito para conseguir tudo isso.

-Não sei por que o defendes tanto. –Sirius começava a enfadar-se. –Nós também temos perdido muito. Talvez já o esqueceste?

-Por suposto que não, Sirius. –Remus suspirou enquanto baixava o tom de sua voz. –O único que quero é que entendas que Severus não tem sido sempre o mau da história. Ele também é um ser humano e me parece justo que tenha a alguém que o queira. Que tem isso de mau?

-Não vejo nada de mau em que alguém o queira. –Sirius deu meia volta para voltar à porta. –Para ser-te honesto nem sequer interessa-me. O que estou tratando de dizer, é que duvido muito que alguém mais que Albus e esse menino possam chegar ao querer. E não me refiro a que o estimem. Muitos podem estimá-lo. Eu me refiro ao amar para valer.

-Por que não?

-Porque se precisaria estar o bastante cego para chegar a sentir por ele algo como isso. –O animago abriu a porta e antes de sair voltou a ver a seu amigo. –Se precisam-me estarei no Grande Salão.

-Não... açoites a porta. Maldição!

Remus levantou-se de sua cadeira disposto a sair por trás do animago e dizer-lhe umas quantas verdades em sua cara. Mas recordou que não devia deixar a Draco sozinho, de modo que se engolindo sua coragem começou a passear de um lado a outro da habitação.

-De modo que não achas que tenha alguém que o ame... –Remus não pôde reprimir um sorriso irônico. –Pois prepara-te velho amigo, porque sim há alguém o bastante cego para o amar. E não te imaginas quem é.

-Severus... Estás aí? –A cabeça do diretor assomou-se entre os lumes da lareira. O professor levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar a Harry enquanto se colocava uma bata.

-Sim, Albus. Que ocorre?

-Poppy precisa que lhe mandes mais pomada cicatrizante. A sua já se terminou.

-Espera um minuto...

Severus saiu para regressar momentos depois com um frasco da pomada. Colocou-se sua capa em cima e tomou um punhado de pós. Dantes de entrar à lareira voltou a ver a Harry. O rapaz seguia dormindo após que Severus lhe desse uma poção para que pudesse dormir sem sonhar. Instantes mais tarde saía pela lareira da enfermaria. Entregou-lhe o frasco a Oliver, quem já o esperava. O rapaz deu-lhe as obrigado e regressou com a enfermeira.

-Como está?

-Já quase terminam. –O professor Dumbledore tomou do braço a Severus e convidou-o a sentar-se junto a ele. –Poppy diz que está grave, mas estável. Ainda que já tratou as feridas de maior importância, ainda lhe falta curar algumas outras.

O professor de poções dirigiu sua vista para onde estava o corpo de Narcisa, coberto com uma coberta branca. Fechou os olhos quando recordou as condições em que se encontrava.

-Minerva e Molly? Terminaram?

-Assim é. Estavam muito impressionadas, e não é para menos. Mas entre as duas puderam arranjá-la bem. Arthur e Molly foram descansar-se, já não tinha caso que seguissem aqui. Minerva foi a verificar que todo estivesse em ordem no Grande Salão, e depois se retirou. –Albus pôs-se de pé e acercou-se ao corpo. Severus fez o mesmo. –Que opinas? Arranjaram-na de forma que seu corpo permaneça em bom estado até que possa ser sepultada.

O diretor levantou um pouco a coberta branca para deixar ver o rosto da senhora Malfoy. A Severus não lhe coube dúvida de que ambas mulheres se tinham esmerado na arranjar. As feridas de seu corpo eram quase invisíveis e estava limpo e perfumado. Seu cabelo estava escovado com cuidado e caía à cada lado de seu rosto, o qual tinha sido maquilado também com muito esmero. De não saber que estava morta, o professor teria pensado que só estava dormindo. Via-se muito formosa.

-Fizeram um bom trabalho. –Suspirou. –Não tivesse gostado que Draco a visse como estava antes. Recorda-me que lhes dê as obrigado por este detalhe.

-Não é necessário, amigo meu. –O mago de longa barba voltou a cobrir o rosto de Narcisa. –Já lhes dei as obrigado por ti. Só falta o assunto da roupa. As raparigas queriam pôr-lhe um vestido branco, mas... preferi consultá-lo primeiro contigo.

-Por mim não há inconveniente. Mas penso que devemos lhe deixar a Lucius essa decisão. Após tudo ele é seu esposo.

-Tens razão.

-Severus... -O professor voltou ao escutar seu nome de lábios da enfermeira. Pôde observar um deixo de preocupação através de seus olhos cansados.

-Sucede algo? –Professor e diretor acercaram-se de imediato a eles. Oliver estava juntando todos os frascos vazios enquanto Poppy terminava de levitar o corpo em uma das camas privadas. Ambos se viam muito esgotados.

-Temos terminado. –Poppy tampou a Lucius com uma coberta e assegurou-se que ficasse o bastante cômodo. Depois tirou-se bata-a e acercou-se enquanto continuava. –Devemos deixá-lo descansar. Com toda certeza não acordará até dentro de várias horas. Escutem...

Terminou de lavar-se as mãos e acercou-se a ambos homens.

-As lesões mais graves localizam-se em suas costas. –Eles a olharam com atenção. –Não se trata dos chicotadas e demais feridas superficiais. Já lhe apliquei unguentos para o ajudar a cicatrizar mais rápido. Trata-se dos cruciatus. Algum deles deveu se prolongar o tempo suficiente para atrofia lhe alguns ossos da coluna.

Severus e Albus franziram o cenho ao escutar as últimas palavras da enfermeira.

-Se recuperará?

-Com terapia há probabilidades, Severus. Mas... –E neste ponto os olhou com firmeza aos olhos. –Vou ser-lhes franca. Terá que ser muito perseverante, só assim poderá voltar a caminhar. E quanto mais cedo comece será melhor.

-Entendo. –Severus passou ambas mãos por seu negro cabelo. –Será melhor que fale de uma vez com Draco.

Antes de que algum dos dois se retirasse, o diretor voltou a ver a Poppy.

-Precisas que te envie a alguém para que te ajude a fazer guarda?

-Obrigado, mas não será necessário. –A enfermeira tocou seu ombro de maneira afectuosa. –Oliver e eu nos turnaremos até que acorde.

-Obrigado por tudo, Poppy. –O diretor carraspeó, incómodo. –Como já te imaginarás, ninguém deve saber nada.

-Não te preocupes. Manterei esta habitação como privada e ninguém saberá que está aqui.

-De acordo. –Albus dispôs-se a seguir a Severus, quem já se tinha retirado pela lareira. –Te verei mas tarde.

Quando o diretor se retirou, a enfermeira ficou um momento mais parada em frente à lareira.

-Que terá sucedido para que ninguém deva saber que está aqui?

-Madame... –Oliver interrompeu seus pensamentos enquanto oferecia-lhe um copo com água-. Se deseja-o posso ficar-me até que o senhor Malfoy acorde.

-Não te molestes, Oliver. –A mulher bebeu um sorvo e continuou. –Já tens tido bastante trabalho por um dia.

-Não é moléstia. Tomei-me a poção revitalizadora e sento-me como novo. Ademais, com todo o ocorrido duvido muito que possa conciliar o sono. E para ser-lhe honesto, não gosto da ideia de tomar poções para dormir.

A enfermeira observou a seu auxiliar durante um instante. Apesar de ser tão jovem pôde distinguir um traço de maturidade que em muito poucos jovens de sua idade tinha chegado a conhecer. Recordou a seriedade e diligência com que a assistiu durante as últimas horas e então pensou que o rapaz não se tinha equivocado ao eleger a carreira de medimago.

-Está bem. –Cedeu ao fim. –Mas só ficarás até a hora do café da manhã. Para então já terei descansado o suficiente para continuar com a guarda. Te verei mais tarde.

-De acordo, Madame.

Poppy jogou um último olhar ao homem dormindo. Após verificar que se encontrasse estável saiu da enfermaria para suas habitações. Oliver ficou um momento mais, observando-o.

Suspirou e dirigiu-se para a gaveta. Após analisá-la chegou à conclusão de que faria falta repor várias poções. Tomou pergaminho e pena e dispôs-se a escrever, sempre pendente de qualquer som que proviesse da habitação contigua.

-Vais seguir molesto comigo?

-Não estou molesto contigo.

Sirius passeava-se de um lado a outro em frente à cadeira onde estava sentado Remus. O licántropo tinha seus braços cruzados e o cenho franzido em clara moléstia. O animago acabava de regressar do Grande Salão. Quando chegou viu que a festa já tinha terminado, de modo que sabendo que já não tinha nada por fazer decidiu voltar ao escritório do diretor. Quando regressou achou a Remus na mesma posição na que agora se encontrava.

-Então por que estás assim?

-Assim, como?

O animago suspirou, derrotado. Conhecia bastante bem a Remus e sabia que quando se punha nesse plano, podia lhes amanhecer sem que pudesse conseguir lhe sacar mais que umas quantas respostas evasivas.

-Remus...

-Espera... –O licántropo interrompeu-o. –Alguém vai entrar pela lareira...

Acabava de terminar de dizê-lo, quando a figura do professor de poções atravessou a ombreira. Remus levantou-se de imediato e acercou-se a ele.

-Severus... Encontras-te bem? –Os olhos dourados do licántropo olharam-no detidamente.

O professor assentiu enquanto sacudia-se a roupa. Fez-se a um lado para esperar ao diretor. Sirius acercou-se a ambos homens no momento que Albus chegava.

-Onde está Draco? –Perguntou Dumbledore ao ver que não tinha sinais do rapaz.

-Ficou dormindo e preferimos deixá-lo lá. –Remus assinalou lhe o rincão e então viram a cama.

-Que tem ocorrido? –Sirius caminhou junto ao diretor enquanto acercavam-se a onde o Slytherin dormia.

-Algo terrível, meu rapaz... –Albus parou-se junto à cama e deixou que Severus se acercasse para o acordar. Remus não pôde evitar um estremecimento. –Já te inteirarás.

Severus abriu os dosséis. Um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto sentava-se na orla e inclinava-se para falar ao ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia um de seus ombros com macieza.

-Draco... acorda.

Draco moveu-se com lentidão entre sonhos e entreabriu com macieza seus olhos. Terminou de acordar quando sua mirada se topou de cheio com os negros olhos de seu padrinho.

-Severus! –O Slytherin incorporou-se de imediato e voltou para todos lados ao ver em uma cama. Por um momento sentiu-se desorientado, mas compreendeu o que passava quando por trás do professor atingiu a ver aos demais.

-Será melhor que te levantes, temos que falar... –Severus pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se para o centro da habitação. Draco saiu da cama e acomodou-se a roupa enquanto acercava-se a sua padrinho. Os demais ficaram no mesmo lugar.

-Tem ocorrido algo que deves saber. –Severus olhou com firmeza aos olhos do rapaz enquanto continuava. –A razão pela que teus pais não se apresentaram esta noite, foi porque... Voldemort levou-lhes. Ele... descobriu-os e acusou-os de traição.

Um longo silêncio fez-se no recinto. Silêncio que foi rompido pela pergunta obrigada do rapaz.

-Eles estão...?

-Teu pai está na enfermaria. –Severus acercou-se com lentidão a sua afilhado. –Está... convalescente. Precisará terapia de reabilitação.

-Terapia de...? –O rapaz pareceu não compreender-. Que queres dizer? Para que precisará terapia?

-Verás... ele foi torturado. Tanto que... não poderá voltar a caminhar. A não ser que submeta-se a um tratamento o mais cedo possível.

O rapaz não disse uma palavra. Parecia que de repente já não tivesse nada que dizer. Agachou a cabeça enquanto alguns mechas loiros se esparramavam por seu cenho. Severus pensou que se alteraria. Ver nessas condições preocupou lhe bem mais.

-Minha mãe... –O Slytherin levantou de novo seu olhar cinza para sua padrinho. –Onde está minha mãe?

Severus não teve mais voz para falar. Albus foi-se acercando a eles.

-Onde está!? Por que não me respondes!? –O rapaz se aferrou à capa do professor, quem só pôde sustentar suas mãos com força.

-Sinto-o muito, Draco... –Severus ao fim pôde falar. O jovem olhou-o com os olhos muito abertos enquanto escutava-o. –Não pude fazer nada por ela.

-Não é verdade... -Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando à terrível realidade de que acabava de perder a sua mãe. –Não é verdade! Diga-me que não é verdade!

Severus quis acercar ao rapaz para abraçá-lo. Os dois tinham esquecido por completo às demais pessoas que estavam no mesmo lugar. Sirius com a vista fixa em um objeto longínquo e Remus o bastante impactado para conseguir reagir.

Mas quando quis rodear com seus braços Draco se afastou dele como se seu corpo lhe queimasse.

-Estiveste lá, Verdade? –O professor guardou silêncio, dando-lhe a entender que sim. –Viste-o tudo? Estiveste presente e não fizeste nada? Mas como pudeste...!?

A dor que o rapaz estava sentindo se trucó de um instante a outro em profunda ira. Suas pálidas mãos fecharam-se em um punho. Começou a golpear a Severus enquanto gritava com a voz avariada pelas lágrimas que, apesar de tudo, se negavam a sair.

-Estiveste lá! Deixaste-a morrer! –Severus não fez nada para se defender. Já se sentia o bastante culpado e pensava que se merecia esses golpes. –Tu me prometeste que tudo sairia bem! Tu me prometeste!

Remus acercou-se para separar ao rapaz de Severus, mas este estava tão alterado que por mais que o tentou não pôde o controlar. Sirius estava a ponto de intervir quando Albus, quem até o momento se tinha mantido à margem da situação, já não pôde aguentar mais. Levantou seu varinha e lançou lhe a Draco um feitiço.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e seu corpo se afrouxou. Remus sustentou-o para que não caísse ao andar.

-Sinto-o, Severus. Mas era necessário. –Desculpou-se o diretor enquanto acercava-se a ele. –Só dorme. Estás bem?

-Não te preocupes. –O professor tomou dentre os braços de Remus o corpo dormindo de seu afilhado, sem importar-lhe que algumas gotas de sangue escorreram de seu nariz e de sua boca pelos golpes que Draco lhe desse. –Mereço.

-Não digas isso. –Albus posou uma confortadora mão sobre seu ombro. –O garoto está alterado e não sabe o que diz. Já verás que quando reaja se dará conta de seu erro e te pedirá perdão.

-Não espero seu perdão, Albus. Não, quando nem eu mesmo posso me perdoar. –Respirou fundo enquanto seguia sustentando o corpo do rapaz e dirigia-se para a lareira. –O único que espero é que seja o bastante forte para suportar tudo isto. Será melhor que o leve a descansar. Já amanheceu e precisará repor energias para poder ver a seus pais.

-Queres que te ajude ao levar? –Remus adiantou-se e parou-se junto a ele. Severus atingiu a ver uma profunda tristeza em seus dourados olhos, mas pensou que era seu imaginação, aunada ao cansaço.

-Não é necessário. Posso com ele. –Girou-se para o diretor. –Albus, quero pedir-te um grande favor. –O diretor assentiu. –Preciso que localizes a Cornelius Fudge o quanto antes. Tenho o pressentimento de que tudo isto tem que ver com o assunto da tutela.

-Não há problema, Severus. Agora mesmo lhe enviarei a Fawkes.

Quando Severus desapareceu pela lareira, Albus se dirigiu para Remus e o animago.

-Lamento que tenham tido que presenciar tudo. –Ambos moveram as mãos, lhe dando a entender que não se fixasse. –Lhes agradecerei muito que ninguém se inteire disto. Severus tem enganado a Voldemort ao fazer-lhe achar que Lucius está morto, e deverá seguir crendo-o.

-Não há problema, Albus. –Remus dirigiu-se à porta e Sirius caminhou por trás dele. –Se precisas-me estarei em meus aposentos.

Após que os dois homens saíram do escritório, o diretor se sentou em sua mesa. Molhou em tinta negra a pena de Fawkes e começou a escrever em um pergaminho. Tinha algo com relação à tutela que não acabava de convencer. E era o fato de que, segundo o contrato, só podiam ser revelados os nomes do tutor e as testemunhas em caso que ambos pais assim o decidissem, ou se for o caso, morressem. Era óbvio que Voldemort deveu o saber. Daí sua intenção de desfazer-se de ambos.

O que lhe preocupava ao velho mago era que, se para a segunda-feira muito temporão não se revelavam os nomes, Voldemort se daria conta que Lucius ainda seguia vivo. Então chegaria à conclusão de que Severus o tinha enganado em seus próprios narizes.

E se o idoso mago já tinha visto nos corpos de Lucius e Narcisa, a forma em como um traidor pagava a Voldemort, não queria nem se imaginar o que seria capaz de lhe fazer a seu protegido por se ter debochado dele.

-Sim que lhe caiu mau a notícia...

-Que outra coisa esperavas? Sua mãe morreu e seu pai não poderá caminhar.

Remus e seu amigo estavam sentados no sofá da pequena sala do licántropo, tomando-se um copo. Nenhum dos dois tinha sono e tinham preferido esperar juntos até a hora do café da manhã. Sirius tinha-lhe dito que se retirava, mas Remus fez questão de que ficasse. Tinha certa necessidade por parte do homem lobo de ter perto a seu melhor amigo, pois sentia que em sua presença podia controlar a enorme tristeza que de repente o embargava.

-Vais dizer-me por que segues molesto comigo?

Remus suspirou enquanto movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Já começava ao incomodar.

-Quantas vezes terei que te dizer que não estou molesto contigo? –O licántropo pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro.

-Se não é comigo, então é por outra razão. –O animago não deixou de insistir, o que provocou um bufar por parte de seu melhor amigo. –Me dirás que te passa?

Remus baixou o rosto. Apesar de tantos anos de separação, o animago ainda podia reconhecer seus estados de ânimo. Isso o fez se sentir vulnerável, o que provocou que se sentisse mais molesto ainda.

-Estou... cansado. Isso é tudo. –Remus serviu-se outro copo enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. Sentia muito ter que lhe mentir ao animago, porque em realidade sim estava molesto. E por muitas razões.

A primeira razão era que ainda não tinha reunido o valor para lhe confessar a seu melhor amigo o que sentia. Voltou a vê-lo. O animago estava concentrado em brincar com o copo enquanto deixava que o licor formasse ondas. Suspirou. Ainda que ambos já eram uns homens maduros, seu amigo não deixava de mostrar essa parte desobediente que acabasse o apaixonando. No fundo Sirius Black ainda seguia sendo o jovem imaturo que anos antes conhecesse. Razão a mais para seguir amando-o. Razão a mais para seguir calando o que sentia.

A segunda razão era que aquela jovem de Hufflepuff não tinha tirado o dedo da linha com respeito a seu convite a jantar. Enquanto dançava aquela peça com ela, obrigado pelo mesmo Sirius, tinha fazer questão de que saísse com ele. Remus teve que ser sincero ao lhe dizer que não estava interessado em aprofundar relação alguma, nem com ela nem com nenhuma outra jovem. A mirada de profunda decepção que a rapariga lhe dirigiu o tinha feito se sentir mau.

A terceira razão de sua moléstia, tinha sido a dolorosa pulsada de fitas-cola que o tinha embargado ao distinguir ao longe a Sirius, dançando com uma garota e lhe sorrindo, ao que parece muito a gosto enquanto lhe coqueteava com total descaro. Isso tinha feito que Remus se desculpasse com a jovem ao sentir uma repentina necessidade de se dirigir para eles e tomar do braço para lhe levar longe, e lhe demonstrar que não precisava de nenhuma mulher para a passar bem.

Mas enquanto caminhava para seu melhor amigo, as fitas-cola deram lugar à razão. Dando-se meia volta dirigiu-se para a saída do Grande Salão. Precisava um longo passeio para acalmar todas suas emoções antes de que o fizessem cometer uma loucura.

Loucura, como a que essas duas estavam cometendo quando ao dobrar por um dos corredores os descobriu escondidos por trás de uma coluna.

Ao princípio não sabia quem eram. Tinha escutado sussurros e sons estranhos conforme ia-se aproximando. Quando esteve o bastante perto se deu conta que era um casal de varões a que se encontrava aí. Pensando que poderiam ser alunos faltando ao regulamento estava disposto a se acercar a eles e lhes chamar a atenção.

Mas absteve-se quando pensou que não seria nada agradável nem para ele, nem para eles, ser interrompidos de forma tão brusca. Pelo que apressou seus passos e se ocultou entre uns pilares a esperar a que terminassem de fazer o que fosse que estivessem fazendo. Esperaria a que saíssem e então procederia aos sancionar.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa quando viu sair por trás do muro ao professor de poções. Incapaz de reagir, manteve-se oculto enquanto tratava de imaginar quem poderia ser a outra pessoa que estava com ele. Não teve que esperar muito tempo.

O licántropo viu quando o professor lhe fazia senhas a alguém e de imediato se deixou ver a figura de um jovem a quem reconheceu de imediato. Se não tivesse estado sustentado do pilar teria caído ao solo pela impressão.

Incapaz de assimilar o que momentos dantes se tinha imaginado, o homem lobo tratou de buscar uma desculpa razoável para que esses duas estivessem juntos dessa maneira. Mas qualquer dúvida que tivesse se desvaneceu quando Severus sacou dentre suas roupas as óculos do rapaz e lhes colocou em um gesto que jamais lhe tinha conhecido, enquanto Harry terminava de se acomodar a roupa e tratava de arranjar suas despenados cabelos, para depois beijar se com paixão.

Instantes mais tarde via-os partir, ao que parece de regresso para o Salão. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar uns minutos mais, tratando de assimilar o que acabava de ver. Quando ao fim pôde repor da surpresa, tomou o mesmo caminho que eles.

Essa era a quarta razão de sua moléstia. Ele tinha visto a mudança gradual na forma em como esses dois se tratavam. E tinha chegado a pensar que sua relação tinha melhorado, coisa que agradecia já que nunca gostou da hostilidade que tinha entre eles. E estava disposto a apoiar qualquer relação de amizade que pudesse se gerar.

Mas daí a imaginar-se que tivesse entre eles uma relação mais profunda, era algo que não terminava de digerir. Eles tinham conseguido os enganar a todos quem sabe desde faz quanto, e o só pensar que ele tinha sido um dos tantos enganados o irritava.

Mas mais que qualquer coisa, estava preocupado. Não pelo fato de que Severus e Harry fossem varões, coisa que não se importava estando ele mesmo apaixonado de outro homem. Ou professor e aluno, situação que também não vinha ao caso, pois já não o eram. Se sequer a minoria de idade de Harry, já que em uns quantos dias deixaria de sê-lo.

Nem sequer preocupava lhe se sua relação estava baseada no amor ou só era uma aventura passageira. Esse era assunto deles, e só a eles devia lhes importar.

O que lhe preocupava, era a reação de Sirius se chegava a se inteirar de tudo. Não sabia se Harry estava o bastante consciente do que fazia como para calcular a reação de sua padrinho. Tão só a pequena conversa-discussão que sustentasse com o animago horas antes no escritório do diretor, lhe fazia ver que o conceito que seu amigo tinha sobre aquela pessoa que se apaixonasse de Severus, era em realidade bastante decepcionante. Tinha que falar o mais cedo possível com Harry.

Remus apressou seu copo de um longo gole e voltou a ver a seu melhor amigo. Sirius tinha-se ficado dormindo no cadeirão. O licántropo acercou-se com sigilo e retirou o copo vazio de sua mão. Tratando de não o acordar subiu suas pernas ao cadeirão e lhe tirou os sapatos para que estivesse mais cômodo.

Dirigiu-se para a lareira para avivar o fogo, mas ao vê-la ficou parado um momento enquanto duvidava. O diretor acabava de conceder-lhe a permissão para habilitar na Rede, pelo que pensou na facilidade com que podia apresentar na enfermaria nesse instante.

Queria ver a Lucius. Queria saber em que condições se encontrava. Queria dizer-lhe que sentia muito o ocorrido. Queria falar com ele de tantas coisas.

Queria perguntar-lhe se tinha sido feliz durante todos os anos que esteve casado com Narcisa. Queria saber se tinha conseguido cumprir seus sonhos. Queria dizer-lhe que sempre encontraria nele a um amigo e que podia contar com seu apoio para sua recuperação.

Queria dizer-lhe que se precisava chorar, que o fizesse em seu ombro. Como aquela última noite, anos atrás quando ainda eram jovens e ele lhe disse adeus para não voltar ao ver mais.

Mas em vez disso, deu a meia volta e ficou observando a figura do homem que amava desde fazia muitos anos. Agachou-se em frente a ele e se inclinou para seu rosto. Seu fôlego chocou contra sua cara enquanto fechava seus dourados olhos. Juntou com lentidão seus lábios com os do animago em uma caricia trémula. Foi um beijo tão subtil que ele mesmo mal pôde o sentir.

Levantou-se e suspirou. Passou uma mão entre seus longos e negros cabelos enquanto sentia que seu corpo tremia. E após avivar o fogo da lareira dirigiu-se a sua habitação para dar-se um longo banho.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Deixa-me chorar por ti. Segunda parte **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa muita revelação me deixou desorientado por um momento, mas caramba tadinho do Draco... **


	12. Deixe me chorar por ti parte II

**IX**

**Deixa-me chorar por ti.**

**Segunda Parte.**

Severus saiu do banho com as impressões dos golpes ainda em seu rosto. Acabava de deixar a Draco em sua habitação, depois de assegurar-se que o rapaz dormisse tranquilo. Após isso lhe tinha entregado sua roupa a um elfo doméstico para que lhe lavasse. Curou o mais que pôde as feridas que os punhos de Draco lhe deixassem e agora se deslizava com sigilo entre as cobertas tentando não acordar a seu namorado.

Após acomodar-se o melhor possível abraçou com macieza o corpo delgado de seu ex aluno e suspirou. Absorveu o aroma de seus cabelos despenados, esparramados com extraordinário descuido sobre a almofada. Jamais se cansaria de cheirar essa fragrância que acordava seus instintos mais primitivos. Tinha sido um grande atino a eleição desse perfume.

Moveu sua mão para posá-la sobre sua cintura, e quando se sentiu mais cômodo fechou os olhos. Trataria de dormir umas quantas horas. Harry sentiu o peso da mão de Severus sobre ele e acordou pouco a pouco, seus verdes olhos se abrindo e se encontrando com os profundos olhos negros de quem até essa noite fosse seu professor de poções.

-Que horas são? –Perguntou o jovem enquanto terminava de acordar-se.

-Acaba de amanhecer... –Severus acariciou a longa pele de seu rosto. –Segue dormindo.

Nesse instante Harry viu os golpes na cara de Severus.

-Que te ocorreu? –Perguntou-lhe alarmado enquanto sentava-se e observava-o detidamente, buscando alguma ferida de consideração.

-Não é nada, não te preocupes.

-Como te fizeste esses golpes?

-Foi Draco. –Harry franziu o cenho em clara moléstia. –Não lhe sentou bem a notícia. Já sabes...

-Já vejo... –Harry acariciou a cada um dos golpes no maduro rosto. –Mas isso não lhe dá direito a te golpear. Por que o fez?

-Está desconsolado, Harry. E muito molesto comigo. Ele sabe que eu estive lá e... bom...

-Não me digas que te culpou pelo ocorrido... –Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, bastante molesto. –Isso não é justo. Tu não és responsável pela morte de sua mãe. Mas vai escutar-me...

-Não farás nada disso, Harry. –Severus tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos enquanto continuava. –Deves compreender que está passando por um momento muito doloroso. Acaba de perder a sua mãe. E seu pai... um cruciatus provocou-lhe que não possa voltar a caminhar.

-Sento-o... –O rapaz sentiu-se apenado. –Não o sabia.

-Por suposto que não. Poppy deu-nos a notícia quando terminou do atender. Disse que talvez possa voltar ao fazer, mas que precisará muita atenção e perseverança.

-Então há esperanças?

-Suponho que sim.

-Onde está Draco?

-Em sua habitação, dormindo. Albus teve que lhe lançar um feitiço. –Suspirou enquanto recordava o ocorrido. –Estava muito alterado. Espero que mais tarde esteja melhor, para que possa ver a seus pais.

Harry voltou a recostar se entre os braços de Severus enquanto este bocejava, bastante cansado.

-Por que não tratas de descansar um pouco? –Harry o vestiu com a coberta o mais que pôde. –Não tens dormido nada em várias horas.

-Gostaria... –Severus moveu-se ficando Harry mais unido a ele. –Mas acho que a teu lado o que menos me apetece é dormir.

Harry sorriu com ligeireza enquanto permitia que os lábios de Severus se guardaram pose dos seus, em um beijo profundo e cheio de sentimentos que o subjugaram. Gemeu com macieza quando sentiu as hábeis mãos percorrer todo seu corpo acima de seu pijama.

O jovem correspondeu posando suas mãos sobre seus ombros e deslizando-as com lentidão por seus braços, sentindo sua firmeza baixo a macieza da teia que os cobria. Suspirou quando os lábios maduros provaram o sabor de seu pescoço e percorreram de forma travessa a parte embaixo de seu queixo, lhe produzindo deliciosas cócegas.

Harry riu com macieza no ouvido do professor, o que provocou que o outro suspirasse e se apertasse mais a ele. O rapaz desfez os botões de seu pijama e introduziu suas mãos enquanto abria-a por completo, deixando-lhe ver seu peito, pálido e com alguns pelos escuros que começavam em seus mamilos e se perdiam na parte baixa de sua estreita cintura.

Tremendo pela visão tão extraordinária que se lhe apresentava, Harry acercou seus lábios e beijou a cada centímetro dessa pele que palpitava, cálida e suave, baixo suas caricias. Sentiu os dedos de Severus enredando se em seus cabelos enquanto ele provava pela primeira vez o sabor dessa pele clara e deliciosa. Severus suspirou, estremecido, quando um de seus mamilos foi absorvido e mordiscado, para depois ser humedecido e beijado com deleite. Fechou seus negros olhos quando seu outro mamilo começou a receber o mesmo trato.

Harry deu-se o luxo de perder por um momento na macieza de seu estômago. Subindo até o palpitante pescoço e beijando outra vez essa deliciosa boca. Observou-o por um breve instante, querendo perder-se na negrura de seus belos olhos. Severus seguia com os olhos fechados. A Harry lhe fascinou a visão desse homem, com frequência parco e sério, com o rosto sereno e corado e um suave sorriso em seus lábios.

Voltou a beija-lo, desejando sentir sua língua cálida e firme explorando a cada rincão de sua boca. Mas não sucedeu. Harry voltou a tentá-lo, mas Severus não se moveu.

-Severus? –Harry esperou uma resposta por parte de seu namorado, mas com genuína surpresa viu que se tinha dormido. –Não pode ser... não pode ser...

Recargou seu rosto sobre seu peito e sentiu a respiração, suave e pausada, do homem que tanto amava. Separou-se dele e abotoou de novo os botões de seu pijama enquanto suspirava. Terminou de abrigá-lo com a coberta e acomodou-se junto a ele.

-Está bem... –Disse-lhe em um sussurro. –Temos o tempo todo do mundo para isto.

Terminou de tampar-se com a coberta e deu-lhe um último beijo dantes de aconchegar o mais perto possível, sentindo seu calor.

-Mas a próxima vez me assegurarei que tenhas dormido pelo menos uma noite inteira...

Ron abriu seus olhos cinzas quando sentiu o calor do sol tocando seu rosto. Esticou-se, enquanto se espreguiçava, e voltou a ver à pessoa a seu lado. Hermione achava-se dormindo junto a ele, sua cabeça recargada sobre seu ombro e uma de suas mãos sobre o peito do rapaz.

Durante o dance da noite anterior decidiram romper as regras por última vez e escapar-se. Tinham encontrado meses atrás uma sala oculta por trás da prefeitura. Desde então tinham-na adotado e acondicionado como sua, e muitas vezes tinham recebido a luz do dia nessa que já consideravam como sua habitação privada.

Eles sabiam que a partir do momento em que regressassem à Toca, muito poucas vezes iam ter a oportunidade de estar sozinhos. De modo que tinham decidido aproveitar o tempo e estiveram fazendo o amor durante toda a noite, até que caíram rendidos.

A rapariga começou a acordar ao sentir que a mão de seu noivo acariciava seu rosto. Após o beijo de bons dias ela se esticou como uma gata e ao o fazer ficou à vista do rapaz seu, já bem formado, corpo de mulher. Ele suspirou ao se sentir afortunado de ter entre seus braços.

Contemplaram a clareza do dia através da janela, em completo silêncio, a cada um desfrutando da companhia do outro. Até que a voz dele se deixou escutar no silêncio da habitação.

-Achas que já se terá servido o café da manhã?

Hermione sorriu. Seu noivo nunca mudaria.

-Não sei que horas são. –Acercou-se mais a ele para refugiar seu rosto em seu pescoço. –Queres que já nos vamos?

-Claro que não. Encanta-me estar assim. –Ron envolveu a estreita cintura e acercou-a mais a ele. –É só que quero falar com Harry. Não esqueças que nossa carruagem sairá dentro de umas horas e ainda não sabemos que vai passar com ele.

-É verdade... não o vimos desde ontem à noite.

-Talvez se foi dormir às masmorras. –Deixou ir um pequeno riso enquanto continuava. –Com toda segurança que já se lhe fez com Snape...

-Tu cries? –Hermione não pôde evitar rir com ele.

-Sabes? Nunca me imaginei que o professor se fizesse tanto de rogar. Olha que sendo tão feio e Harry como um bobo por ele...

-Isso não é verdade . –Hermione decidiu contradizer a seu noivo. –Snape não é feio. A mim me parece que é um homem interessante. Tem uma personalidade muito forte e atraente. Tem um... algo, que faz que as miradas se dirijam a ele a seu passo.

-Já, já... –O rapaz estava-se pondo zeloso. –De quando cá lhe pões tanta atenção?

-Deixemo-lo assim, Queres? –Hermione passou um dedo pelos lábios de seu noivo. Não queria prolongar uma discussão que não vinha ao caso. Conquanto era verdadeiro que a ela, como a muitas outras jovens do Colégio, o professor Snape lhe parecia um homem muito interessante, isso não significava que tivesse que lhe gostar. Ela gostava do jovem que agora estava a seu lado e não tinha pensado o mudar por ninguém.

E mais quando o jovem nesses momentos acariciava sua pele como só ele sabia o fazer. Hermione suspirou enquanto entregava-se a seus caricias e permitiu que uma vez mais a fizesse sua. Quem sabe quando voltariam a estar assim, e queria lhe demonstrar que o amava, da mesma forma em que ele agora lhe demonstrava.

A partir desse momento a nenhum dos dois importaram com a hora. Ron esqueceu-se do café da manhã e de Harry, enquanto ela se esquecia até de seu próprio nome.

Blaise Zabini caminhava pelos corredores do Colégio. Essa amanhã se tinha levantado muito temporão com a intenção de ir ver a Oliver a suas habitações, antes de se apresentar ao café da manhã. Não tinham falado sobre onde se veriam após que ele se fosse. E não queria se marchar sem deixar o assunto resolvido.

Mas ao chegar à habitação de seu namorado, tinha-se encontrado com a surpresa de que não estava. Pensando que talvez ainda seguisse na enfermaria, desviou seu caminho e se dirigiu para lá. Quando chegou se encaminhou para o escritório de Madame Pomfrey. Encontrou-o muito concentrado lendo um livro. Acercou-se a ele e o beijou na bochecha, o surpreendendo.

-Olá... –Lhe beijou o moreno enquanto fechava o livro que lia. –Que fazes aqui? Fazia-te no Grande Salão.

-Fui a buscar a tua habitação. –Blaise sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente a ele e começou a folhear o livro que o outro acabava de deixar. –Queria pôr-me de acordo contigo para nos ver após que me vá. Buscarás apartamento ou voltarás a tua casa?

-Não posso voltar a casa. Meu padrasto segue vivendo nela.

-Não podes o correr ainda?

-Posso fazer mediante uma demanda ante o Ministério... mas teria que me enfrentar a ele em um julgamento. –Negou com a cabeça-. Não quero ter nenhum contato com ele. Quanto menos cruzemo-nos no caminho, melhor. –Suspirou. –Falei com o diretor e autorizou-me ficar durante as férias até que encontre um apartamento.

-Quando o encontres não te esqueças de me enviar uma coruja. Quero conhecê-lo.

-Conta com isso. Blaise...

-Sim?

-Não... nada. –Oliver preferiu calar. Tivesse gostado muito poder dizer-lhe o de seu filho, mas ainda não era algo seguro e decidiu que lhe diria quando fosse o momento. Ademais, ele queria lhe pedir que se mudasse com ele quando encontrasse apartamento. Blaise vivia só e Oliver não queria que seguisse o fazendo. E também não ele queria viver sozinho.

Se acompanhariam o um ao outro e, se Blaise assim o queria, esperariam juntos a seu filho e formariam a família que sempre tinha sonhado. Ele sabia que Blaise o amava e que não poria objeção alguma em se ir a viver com ele. E muito menos quando se inteirasse que teriam um filho.

"Mas isso será depois. Ainda faltam uns quantos dias para saber se a poção funcionou, ou não. Não lhe direi nada até então..."

-E diga-me... Pode-se saber que fazes aqui ainda? –Lhe repreendeu Blaise com macieza enquanto acercava seu rosto ao de seu namorado, afastando de seus pensamentos. –Não achas que Poppy está abusando demasiado de tua boa vontade?

-Tranquilo... –Oliver olhou-o aos olhos cor azeitona-. Estou aqui porque sucedeu algo na madrugada.

-Ah, sim? –Blaise franziu o cenho, a mirada interrogante. –Algo grave?

-Bastante. Escuta... –Oliver pôs-se de pé e fechou a porta do escritório. –O que te direi é algo muito confidencial e não deve sair de aqui.

-De que se trata? –Perguntou o jovem de cabelo castanho, enquanto endireitava-se em seu assento, pondo toda sua atenção.

-Verás, ontem à noite... trouxeram o corpo de uma mulher. Tinha sido torturado e depois parece que lhe lançaram o Kedavra.

-Conhecia-la?

-Só de vista. E acho que tu também. –Ante a mirada interrogante de seu namorado. –Era a mãe de um de teus colegas.

-Quem? –Blaise sentiu que algo se atorava em sua garganta. Tinha um mau pressentimento.

-A senhora Malfoy.

O rapaz baixou a cabeça, aturdido, enquanto seguia escutando a voz de Oliver, que a cada vez lhe parecia mais longínqua.

-Trouxeram-na envolvida em uma capa e com uma máscara branca, a que usam o comensais... Madame Poppy estava-a examinando quando nesse momento chegou o professor Snape. Tinha outro corpo em seus braços. –Blaise seguia escutando. –Estava coberto por uma capa. Achávamos que também estava morto. Mas o professor Snape disse que estava muito ferido. Quando lhe tirou a capa vimos que era o senhor Malfoy...

-Dizes... que o senhor Malfoy... –Blaise sacudiu a cabeça, bastante turbado pela notícia. –Ele também morreu?

-Não. Madame e eu pudemos curar suas feridas. Mas... sofreu um trauma muito sério nas costas e parece que não poderá caminhar... ao menos durante um bom tempo. Mas Sabes? Acho que se o professor não o tivesse trazido a tempo, não sei tivesse salvado... Blaise... Estás bem?

-Onde... estão?

-Ela está em uma habitação especial. Têm-na em uma espécie de urna. Transparente, de cristal.

-Quero vê-la.

-Mas... –Oliver duvidou. –Blaise, não acho que seja conveniente. Se Madame chegasse...

-Faz favor... –O moreno viu com surpresa a súplica impressa na mirada de seu namorado. Acedeu.

Fez que o seguisse até o fundo da enfermaria, onde uma porta franqueava o passo. O rapaz pronunciou um feitiço e a porta abriu-se. Entraram e de imediato Blaise sentiu um frio intenso. A habitação tinha sido encantada até ter uma temperatura bastante baixa. Esfregou-se os braços enquanto ia-se a cercando com lentidão à urna.

Ficou uns momentos em silêncio, enquanto contemplava o rosto da mãe de Draco.

-Verdade que era formosa?

-Muito. –Suspirou enquanto deixava que Oliver o abraçasse por detrás. –Onde está seu pai?

-Vamos...

Saíram do lugar, não sem que dantes Blaise passasse uma tímida mão sobre a urna à altura do belo rosto. Como uma despedida.

-Advirto-te que não será muito grato o que verás. –Comentou-lhe o moreno enquanto acercavam-se à habitação. –Chegou em muito mau estado e ainda há feridas visíveis em muitos lugares. Sobretudo em seu rosto.

Blaise assentiu enquanto seguia-o de perto. Após que Oliver voltou a pronunciar uma senha a porta se abriu. Blaise entrou depois que ele.

-Ainda não acorda. Madame disse que demoraria várias horas.

O castanho observou ao homem prostrado na cama, enquanto tratava de encontrar nesse rosto lastimado, algumas facções de quem alguma vez conhecesse como o pai de Draco.

-Seu filho... já o sabe? –Perguntou enquanto seguia observando o rosto dormido do senhor Malfoy.

-Suponho que sim. Escutei dizer ao professor Snape que falaria de uma vez com ele. –Oliver verificou os signos vitais e depois dirigiu-se à porta. Blaise seguiu-o.

-A que horas foram isso?

-Quase ao amanhecer. –Voltaram ao escritório, onde Oliver voltou a tomar assento. Blaise ficou parado na porta. –Irás ao café da manhã? Por que não me esperas e nos vamos juntos? Madame Poppy não demorará em chegar.

-Sabes? Tenho que me ir. Eu... te verei depois. Virás a despedir-me?

-Claro, mas...

Blaise acercou-se a ele e lhe deu um beijo. Acariciou seu rosto e após dizer-lhe que o amava se marchou.

-Mas... queria que tomássemos café da manha em minha habitação.

Oliver falou à nada enquanto voltava a tomar seu livro. Após um longo suspiro dispôs-se a esperar a chegada da enfermeira para poder ir-se ao café da manha.

Remus abriu seus dourados olhos para encontrar com a imagem mais subgerente que nunca tinha visto. Sirius acabava de sair do banho após uma ducha e agora se encontrava com só uma toalha rodeando sua cintura.

-Bom dias, Remus. –O animago levantou sua mão em sinal de saúdo. –Desculpa o abuso de confiança, mas tive vontade de dar-me um banho e pensei que seria uma grosseria ir a minha casa sem te avisar. Ademais, não queria te acordar.

O licántropo só atinou a mover a cabeça enquanto o observava vestir sem nenhum pudor.

-Não aches que está suja. –Assinalou lhe o boxer vermelho que estava por se pôr. Remus sentiu o sangue dirigir-se para abaixo. –Pedi-lhe a um elfo que lavasse toda minha roupa enquanto me banhava. Teve-me lista em seguida. Sabes? Os elfos deste Castelo sim são eficientes. Os meus às vezes são uns folgazares...

Remus permanecia sentado na cama, a delgada coberta cobrindo mal sua crescente ereção. Sirius retirou-se a toalha e então o licántropo pôde apreciar esse corpo que durante anos tinha desejado, em todo seu esplendor.

Ele recordava o corpo do adolescente, delgado com alguns músculos marcados baixo uma pele branca e sem marcas. O corpo do homem que agora tinha enfrente era muito diferente. Seus músculos estavam bem mais desenvolvidos, sua cintura seguia sendo estreita e sua pele seguia sendo clara. Mais clara ainda que antes pelos anos que esteve encerrado em prisão. E tinha algumas marcas de cicatrizes aqui e lá, ainda que não tantas como ele.

-E? Pensas ficar-te toda a manhã nessa cama? –O animago terminou de vestir-se sem ter ideia do efeito que esse simples ato provocava em seu melhor amigo. –Porque já é a hora do café da manhã. Ademais, tenho que falar com Harry.

-Por... por que não me esperas na sala? –Remus tampou-se ainda mais com a coberta. –Sairei em um momento.

-De acordo. –O animago saiu da habitação. Remus atingiu a ouvir sua voz antes de levantar da cama. –Mas dá-te pressa. Morro-me de fome.

Remus suspirou aliviado enquanto retirava-se com macieza a coberta que cobria seu membro dolorido. Levantou-se com esforço e dirigiu-se ao banho. Abriu a chave da água fria enquanto amaldiçoava ao animago, por provoca-lo.

-E isso que não o faz a propósito... –Disse-se enquanto tremia baixo o jorro gelado. –Que seria de mim se lhe propusesse?

Crash!

Harry acordou sobressaltado ao escutar esse ruído. Viu que Severus ainda dormia. Pôs atenção para ver se podia escutá-lo outra vez.

Crash!

Esta vez Severus também o tinha escutado. Ambos se levantaram a toda pressa para ver de onde proviam. Quando saíram à sala se deram conta que procediam da habitação de Draco.

Severus pôs uma mão na maçaneta da porta e tratou de girá-lo. Mas deu-se conta que estava fechada. Levantou seu varinha e tratou com um "alohomora", mas a ferradura não cedeu. Harry assomou-se por embaixo da porta e deu-se conta que o loiro tinha atravessado um objeto por trás dela, a travando.

-Não poderemos a abrir. –Informou-lhe a seu casal, quem ainda seguia o tentando-. Está travada por dentro.

-Draco... Draco! –Severus golpeou a pesada madeira ao escutar que o loiro seguia estrelando objetos.

-Deixem-me em paz! –Outro ruído voltou a escutar-se, esta vez tinha sido estrelado contra a porta.

-Acalma-te, Draco. –Harry tratou de falar com ele. –Sei o que estás sentindo. Por que não me deixas entrar para que falemos?

-Que não entendem!? Quero que me deixem tranquilo! Deixem-me em paz! Não quero falar com ninguém!

Outro ruído de cristais rompidos deixou-se escutar ao mesmo tempo que alguém tocava à porta. Severus bufou ante a interrupção enquanto dirigia-se para ela. Pagaria quem atrevia-se a molestar a horas tão inoportunas.

-Outra vez você? –Perguntou o professor quando viu a Blaise Zabini em frente a ele. –Que não tem uma vida?

-Sinto-o, professor... –O rapaz mostrou-se muito apenado. –Sei que ainda é muito temporão, mas preciso ver a Draco. Posso falar com ele?

Nesse momento escutou-se outro ruído de cristais rompidos e a voz alterada de Draco. Olhou ao professor, seu rosto cheio de preocupação.

-Lhe permitiria o ver, mas como se pode dar conta... não está em condições do receber.

-Que é o que ocorre, professor?

-Isso, senhor Zabini, não é de sua incumbência. De modo que se desculpa-nos...

-Faz favor, professor. –O rapaz pôs a mão sobre a porta para evitar que se fechasse. –Deixe-me ver se consigo tranquilizá-lo.

-Que lhe faz pensar que eu não posso o fazer?

-Não quis dizer isso, senhor. –Blaise começava a desesperar-se. –É só que o conheço bem e bom... acho que posso ajudá-lo.

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos. Outro ruído escutou-se e então tomou a decisão.

-De acordo. –Deixou-lhe passar. –Mas advirto-lhe que não me farei responsável pelo que possa lhe passar dentro dessa habitação.

-Obrigado, professor. –Blaise dirigiu-se para a habitação de Draco e deteve-se em frente à porta. Pareceu não lhe importar ver a Harry em pijama junto a ele. O loiro ainda seguia gritando e Blaise levantou a voz por sobre os gritos do loiro.

-Draco... Draco, sou eu... Blaise... –Os gritos deixaram de escutar-se. –Estás bem?

-Que é o que queres? –Ainda que Draco não deixou de gritar, sua voz se escutou um pouco mais acalmada.

-Falar contigo. Deixas-me entrar?

-Para que?

-Para que falemos. –Blaise seguia recargado na porta. Harry fez-se a um lado e foi parar-se a uns prudentes metros de distância, junto a Severus.

-Tu e eu não temos nada de que falar. –O loiro seguiu rompendo diferentes classes de objetos. –Por que não te vais com teu enfermeiro e me deixas em paz?

Harry e Severus olharam-se ao escutar essas palavras. Um brilho de entendimento cruzou ambas miradas enquanto Blaise seguia o tentando.

-Sabes uma coisa, Draco? –Silêncio do outro lado. –Minha carruagem está por sair e cedo me irei. E se não me deixas passar então jamais poderei te responder aquela pergunta que me fizeste.

Harry e Severus voltaram a olhar-se, franzindo o cenho enquanto punham atenção. Eles queriam saber a que pergunta se referia o castanho. Mas surpreenderam-se quando, em vez de escutar os gritos de Draco, ouviram que a porta se abria, deixando passar a Blaise.

Harry tomou da mão a Severus e conduziu-o para sua habitação. O que esses dois quisessem arranjar, tinham que o fazer a sozinhos.

-Tenho fome. –Disse-lhe Severus enquanto sentava-se na cama, junto a ele. –E já que não pudemos ir ao Salão, te parece bem se pedimos o café da manhã?

-Queres que tomemos café aqui, sozinhos?

-Assim é... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Severus... –A voz de Albus Dumbledore interrompeu-os.

-Que ocorre, Albus? –Severus pôs-se de pé e encaminhou-se à lareira. Harry se recostou na cama, esperando a que Severus terminasse de falar com o Diretor.

-Desculpa que te moleste, mas... De casualidade encontra-se Harry contigo?

Harry levantou-se de um saltou quando escutou seu nome. E apressou-se a responder.

-Sim, professor. Aqui estou.

-Olá, Harry. Alegra-me encontrar-te. –O diretor fez uma pausa. –Dormiste bem?

-Eh... sim, professor. Obrigado.

-Que bom, porque Sirius te está esperando. Diz que quer falar contigo.

-Sirius? Ainda segue aqui?

-Assim é, Harry. E te sugeriria que te desses pressa. Está-te esperando no Salão.

-Está bem. Vou para lá.

Quando o rosto do diretor desapareceu entre os fogos, se olharam, a frustração refletida em seus rostos.

-Será melhor que te dês pressa.

-Me deixarás banhar me aqui?

-Não seria a primeira vez que o fizesses. –Severus buscou as roupas do rapaz e deixou-as sobre a cama-. Seria boa ideia que passasses primeiro a tua Casa a te mudar. Não quererás lhe dar explicações de porque tens posta a mesma roupa de noite.

-Tens razão. –Harry tirou-se com lentidão a parte superior do pijama-. Por que não te banhas comigo?

Severus sorriu ante a provocação de seu namorado, mas não se deixou intimidar.

-Obrigado por teu convite, mas terei que declina-la. –Empurrou-o com macieza para o banho. –Eu já me banhei.

Quando o rapaz entrou, Severus sacou de seu closet uma camisa e um calça. Tirou-se o pijama e começou a vestir-se. Por um instante sentiu-se tentado a seguir a Harry, mas em vez disso se deu pressa em terminar de se arranjar e saiu à sala ao esperar.

Enquanto esperava que Harry terminasse, se sentou em seu cadeirão em frente à lareira e se pôs a pensar no que estava ocorrendo entre esse rapaz e seu afilhado. Estranhou lhe não seguir escutando ruído de objetos rompidos, o que indicava que as coisas não iam tão mau. Mas tinha algo em todo aquilo que não deixava de intriga lhe.

Recordou então que a noite anterior viu a Zabini dançando de forma comprometedora com o auxiliar de Poppy.

"Será Zabini o namorava de quem falava o senhor Wood?" Perguntou-se enquanto se recostava no cadeirão e olhava com firmeza para os fogos. "Se é assim, então ele deve ser o pai do bebê que com segurança esperará. Hum... não quero nem imaginar a reação de Draco quando se inteire..."

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, ao mesmo tempo em que um pensamento cruzava sua mente.

"Wood estará esperando um filho de Zabini graças à poção que o mesmo Draco elaborou. Isso sim que é irônico... pergunto-me em que irá terminar tudo isto".

-Estou pronto. –Severus levantou-se do sofá enquanto observava a Harry, recém banhado, em frente a ele.

-Por que não mandas a voar a esse cão e ficas comigo todo o dia? –Abraçou-o enquanto acariciava seus úmidos cabelos.

-Me encantaria, mas... –O rapaz brincou com os botões de sua túnica. –Se o diretor teve que me localizar é porque Sirius tem algo importante que me dizer.

-Com toda segurança se trata do que te contei ontem à noite.

-Eu também o creio. –O beijou com doçura. –Sairemos a passear esta tarde?

-Por suposto. –O professor o estreitou mais contra ele. –Parece-te bem se nos vemos no lago?

-Não te deboches de mim... –O rapaz fez um beicinho. –Sabes que não posso sair do Castelo.

-Tudo o que está nos limites das barreiras de proteção pertence ao Castelo. O lago está nos terrenos do Castelo, Harry. Portanto será como se não saísses dele.

-Está bem. –O beijou durante um longo momento. –Nos veremos depois.

Quando o jovem se retirou, Severus ficou um momento mais observando para a habitação de sua afilhado. Suspirou fundo e dirigiu-se a seu escritório. Não tinha vontade de ver a cara de Black, de modo que faria algo de tempo dantes de se apresentar no Grande Salão.

-Olá, Harry...

-Bons dias, Ron. –O ruivo fez-se a um lado para deixar espaço a que seu amigo se sentasse. Harry voltou para a mesa dos professores e atingiu a ver a Sirius, falando muito animado com o diretor. Estava sentado no lugar de Severus. Levantou sua mão, saudando-o.

-Tem estado perguntando por ti. –Disse-lhe Ron, enquanto assinalava com a cabeça para onde Harry saudasse momentos dantes. –Como não sabíamos onde estavas, Hermione e eu lhe dissemos que te tínhamos deixado dormir um momento mais.

-Agradeço-te Ron. –O moreno bebeu um sorvo de suco e serviu-se um pão untado com manteiga. –Já tens tuas coisas prontas?

-Assim é. –O jovem de olhos cinzas observou-o detidamente. -Tens olheiras, dormiste bem?

-Hum... para ser-te honesto, não. –O rapaz olhou para onde estava sentada Hermione. Ela estava falando com uma colega, alheia à conversa deles duas. –Ontem à noite sucedeu algo...

-Não me digas que Snape e tu ao fim... faz favor, diga-me que sim ou perderei a aposta com Hermione. –O moreno moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro em um gesto de negação. –Então?

-Tivesse querido que fosse isso mas... –O rapaz fez uma pausa para mordiscar o pão, sem muitas vontades. –Por desgraça, não. Escuta... não podemos falar aqui. E como tenho que ver a Sirius, duvido muito que possa lhes contar. Mas assim que tenha oportunidade o farei.

-É algo sério?

-Mais do que te imaginas. –Harry viu que Sirius se acercava à mesa. –Depois falamos. Olá, Sirius.

-Olá, rapazes. –O animago palmeou o ombro de seu afilhado. –Quando termines de tomar o café te espero no escritório de Remus.

-Claro. Aí estarei.

Quando Sirius se retirou, eles voltaram a seu café da manhã. Ron seguiu observando um momento mais a seu colega, quem mal provou bocado. Pouco depois Harry punha-se de pé.

-Já terminaste? –Perguntou-lhe seu amigo, surpreendido. –Mas se não tens comido nada.

-Não tenho muita fome... –Ainda seguia rondando na mente do rapaz o pesadelo da noite anterior, o que lhe provocava náuseas. –Será melhor que vá com Sirius.

-De acordo. Te verei mais tarde, quando nos vamos à estação.

-Por verdadeiro... –Harry recordou de repente. –Não irei à estação com vocês.

-E isso? Por que? –Perguntou Hermione, quem tinha visto a Harry levantar-se para sair do Salão.

-Lhes contarei mais tarde. –Disse-lhes enquanto afastava-se-. Mas irei despedi-los.

Ron e Hermione olharam-se o um ao outro, estranhados pela atitude esquiva de seu amigo. Observaram-no até que desapareceu pela porta e depois seguiram com seu café da manhã.

Harry caminhou pelos corredores até chegar ao escritório de Remus, onde tocou antes de lhe ser permitida a entrada. Sirius achava-se sentado na mesa, no lugar do licántropo, quem seguia tomando o café da manha.

-Harry? –Sirius olhou-o, estranhado. –Mas se não demoraste nada.

Harry encolheu-se de ombros e sentou-se em uma cadeira, em frente ao animago.

-Não tinha muita fome. –O homem observou-o de pés a cabeça, avaliando-o. Harry voltou para outro lado para que não visse suas profundas olheiras. Desejou nesse momento ter-lhe pedido a Severus uma poção ou algo para as ocultar.

-Parece que não dormiste bem. –O rapaz suspirou, derrotado. –Foi pelo de ontem à noite? O dos Malfoy?

-Como te inteiraste? –O jovem olhou-o, interrogante. De repente recordou. –Tu estavas aí. Sinto-o, o tinha esquecido.

-No entanto, tu não. –Sirius começou a fazer memória. De repente olhou-o com suspeita. –Supõe-se que do escritório de Albus te foste a tua Torre, e que acabas de sair dela. Como é que sabes o que ocorreu?

-Eh... pois... –Harry teve que confessar parte da verdade. –Sonhei-o.

-Sonhaste-o? –O animago preocupou-se. –Que sonhaste com exatidão?

-Muitas coisas... –Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sacudia a cabeça. –Mas não quero falar disso agora. Para que querias me ver?

Sirius observou-o por um instante e depois se relaxou. Cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Harry... sei que faz tempo te prometi que quando saísses de aqui te levaria comigo. Mas... muito temo-me que não poderá ser assim. Ao menos não por agora...

-Sei-o, Sirius. –O rapaz suspirou. –Sei que devo me ficar aqui.

-Como o sabes? –O animago franziu o cenho. –Não me digas que também o sonhaste.

-Claro que não. –Harry sorriu ante a pergunta de seu padrinho. –Ontem à noite fui informado.

-Ah, sim? Quem te disse? –O rapaz ficou calado-. Harry?

-Pois... a verdade... –O jovem Gryffindor estava a ponto de responder quando Remus apareceu na porta. –Olá, Remus.

-Olá, Harry. –O homem lobo acercou-se e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se junto a eles. –Já lhe disseste que poderás o visitar quantas vezes queiras?

-Ah, é verdade. –O animago esqueceu a pergunta que lhe fizesse para responder a do licántropo. –Albus autorizou a Remus para habilitar a lareira na Rede.

-Para valer? –Harry mostrou-se entusiasmado. –Alegra-me muito, Sirius. Assim poderemos nos ver mais seguido.

-Sim, bom... ao menos poderei fazer-te companhia de vez em quando. –O animago se recargou na cadeira. –Não me agrada muito a ideia de que ficas sozinho.

-Não estarei sozinho. O diretor sempre fica. Também Remus e a professora McGonagall. –Fez uma pausa. –Ademais, Draco Malfoy também ficará.

-E Snivellius. –Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar o apodo com que seu padrinho o chamava. –Atrevo-me a assegurar que aproveitará a situação para te fazer o verão impossível. Ainda não me convence muito a ideia de que sejas seu auxiliar. Não há forma de que mudes de opinião?

-Sinto-o... –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Já combinei com o professor Snape. Ademais, é uma ideia que me entusiasma muito.

-Não entendo por que. –Sirius pôs-se de pé e começou a passear de um lado a outro, sinal de que começava a se pôr de mau humor. –Tu e esse nunca se levaram bem. Por que então tanta insistência em trabalhar com ele?

-Já te disse, Sirius... –Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo, receoso de mudar o tema. –Não podemos deixar este assunto pela paz?

-Acho que Harry tem razão. –Remus levantou-se e passou um braço sobre os ombros de seu amigo, com a intenção de tranquilizá-lo-. Já tomou uma decisão. Já deu sua palavra e tu já assinaste. Parece-me que esta discussão não os vai levar a nenhuma parte.

Sirius respirou várias vezes enquanto escutava a acalmada voz de seu melhor amigo. Sempre atuava como um sedante para seu mau humor. Perguntou-se se alguma vez conseguiria reprimir seu mau caráter com a mesma facilidade se não o tivesse a seu lado.

-Acho que tens razão. –Cedeu ao fim-. O melhor será que me vá. Não me apareci pela casa, e desde que Albus a atribuiu como quartel já não tenho ideia de como estejam as coisas por lá. Virás a jantar esta noite?

-A jantar? –Remus mostrou-se surpreendido, seu coração batendo desbocado. –Por suposto.

-Bem. –Dirigiu-se à porta. –Até a noite. Te verei depois, Harry.

-Adeus, Sirius. –Quando o animago se foi, se voltou para o licántropo. –E bem? Me dirás que foi isso que sentiste?

-De que falas? –Remus não compreendeu a alusão do rapaz.

-Sabias que tenho um dom, que faz que o que algumas pessoas próximas a mim sentam, eu também chegue ao sentir?

-Não o sabia. –O licántropo olhou-o, receoso. –É uma broma... Verdade?

-Não, Remus. Não o é. –O jovem seguiu insistindo. –Desde quando sentes isto por ele?

Remus suspirou, dando-se por vencido.

-Desde que éramos jovens. No Colégio.

-E nunca lhe tens dito? –Harry mostrou-se surpreendido ante sua resposta negativa-. Por que?

-Porque conheço-o. E sei que não reagiria bem. –O licántropo parou-se junto a janela. O sol que alumiava grande parte do escritório se posou sobre sua pele lhe dando um aspecto bronqueado. Harry, que o observava desde o escritório, não pôde evitar pensar no atraente que se via. –Ele tem uma ideia bastante... como o dizer... conservadora, do que são as relações sentimentais. Ele tem mau conceito das pessoas que se apaixonam de outras de seu mesmo sexo.

Voltou a ver ao rapaz, quem tinha toda sua atenção posta em suas palavras.

-Ele nunca tem aceitado as relações desse tipo. E temo perder sua amizade se ele chegasse a saber sobre minhas preferências sexuais.

-Se Sirius valoriza tua amizade sobre qualquer coisa, então não tens por que temer perder pelo fato de que o saiba.

-Não é tão fácil, Harry. –O licántropo afastou-se da janela para acercar-se ao jovem. –Vejamo-lo desta forma. Tu levas mantendo uma amizade de toda uma vida com uma pessoa que de boas a primeiras te confessa que não só é homossexual, senão que ademais, tem estado apaixonado de ti toda sua vida. A isso, lhe acrescenta o que tu sejas homo fóbico.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio inferior, meditando nas palavras do licántropo.

Homo fóbico era um conceito bastante cru para aplicar-se em alguém como Sirius, mas era a realidade. Realidade à que estava começando a temer quando chegasse o momento de enfrentar sua relação com Severus.

-Talvez estás exagerando, Remus. –O rapaz tratou de restar-lhe importância ao assunto. –Não acho que Sirius seja tão retrógrada nem de mente tão fechada como para não estar aberto às possibilidades. De fato, acho que em tudo isto, o que mais chegaria a lhe molestar seria que não lhe tenhas tido a suficiente confiança, como para lhe dizer antes.

-Quero crer o mesmo que tu.

-O que não me explico é... Como tens podido guardar este sentimento por tantos anos? Não sentes que te carcome? Não te faz infeliz?

-Muito, Harry. –O licántropo suspirou. –Mas perdi-o duas vezes. E prefiro seguir calando a perdê-lo outra vez. E com toda segurança para sempre.

-Jamais te apaixonaste de alguém mais? Isto é... que tivesses a oportunidade de esquecer... de seguir adiante.

-Uma vez... –Seus dourados olhos perdidos nas lembranças. –Mas faz muitos anos. Não o amei. Não como a Sirius. Mas sim cheguei a querê-lo.

-Que sucedeu?

-Tomamos caminhos diferentes. –Sorriu com melancolia. –Creio... que não tivesse funcionado de ter seguido juntos. Éramos muito diferentes.

-Tens voltado a vê-lo?

-Uma vez... mas só foi por um momento. –Sua voz soou longínqua, tanto como suas lembranças. –Mas ele já tem sua vida feita. E eu, pois... de alguma maneira também tenho a minha. Se a isto se lhe pode chamar vida...

Harry pôde sentir uma infinita tristeza no coração do homem em frente a ele. Acercou-se com lentidão e sem pensá-lo duas vezes envolveu-o em um cálido abraço. Remus se sobressaltou, mas de imediato correspondeu a ele.

Nenhum dos dois falou. O professor deixou-se envolver pelo abraço do jovem enquanto permitia que uma lágrima tão solitária como ele escorregasse por sua bochecha, molhando sem querer o ombro do rapaz. Harry não a sentiu, mas pôde adivinhar pela respiração profunda do homem ao que abraçava com tanto carinho.

-Uma vez ouvi dizer que sempre há alguém especial para a cada um de nós. –Separou-se dele enquanto o olhava aos olhos. –Talvez encontres a essa pessoa especial quando menos te imagines.

-Isso espero, Harry. –O licántropo suspirou, as lágrimas contidas em seus dourados olhos. –Isso espero...

-Bom... acho que será melhor que me vá. Os carruagens estão por partir e quero despedir-me...

-Não irás a nenhuma parte, Harry. –O rapaz olhou-o, surpreendido, enquanto Remus recobrava a compostura e enfrentava sua mirada à dele. –Não, até que me expliques desde quando manténs uma relação com Severus.

Os verdes olhos abriram-se em franca surpresa ao escutar as palavras do professor.

-Remus... eu não...

-Não trates de me enganar, Harry. –Advertiu-lhe o licántropo. –Vi-os ontem à noite, em um dos corredores.

O rapaz se corou até a raiz ao imaginar-se o que Remus pôde ter visto. De repente recordou os passos que Severus tinha escutado.

-Eras tu... –Disse mais para si mesmo que para o homem em frente a ele.

-E bem? –Insistiu o professor. –Estou esperando.

-Verás... –O moreno tomou ar enquanto voltava a tomar assento, incapaz de seguir mantendo-se de pé. –Foi mal faz em uns dias... Lhe dirás a Sirius?

-Não me corresponde a mim lhe dizer. –Respondeu ao ver a mirada suplicante do rapaz. –Mas tem por seguro que ainda que não lhe diga se inteirará, tarde ou temporão.

-Não é momento ainda... –Harry retorceu-se as mãos em um gesto nervoso. –Precisamos tempo.

-Harry... –Remus acercou-se ao rapaz e olhou-o com firmeza aos verdes olhos. –Estão tomando essa relação em sério ou só...?

-Amo-o, Remus. –O rapaz suspirou. –Ele sente o mesmo que eu. Por isso queremos esperar um tempo. Ainda sou menor de idade, e se Sirius se inteirasse agora, Severus poderia ter sérios problemas.

-Isso está muito bem. E ouve-se muito bonito, mas... sejamos realistas, Harry. –Os olhos dourados postos sobre o rapaz. –Estão bem longe de ser um casal convencional. A pergunta é... Estão conscientes disso?

-Estamo-lo, Remus.

-E também estão conscientes que Sirius não ficará de braços cruzados quando se inteire?

-O enfrentaremos. Quando chegue o momento.

Remus suspirou enquanto movia a cabeça.

-Não é tão singelo, Harry. –Tomou-o do braço para que seguisse o olhando. –Conheço a Sirius melhor que ninguém. E quando te digo que não ficará de braços cruzados, é porque fará até o impossível por te ver longe dele.

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar as palavras do licántropo. Levantou-se enquanto enfrentava a mirada dourada de quem fosse amigo de seus pais.

-Pois será melhor que não o faça, Remus. –Encarou-lhe enquanto seus verdes olhos revelavam sua determinação. –Porque no dia em que se atreva a me separar de Severus, me terá perdido para sempre.

Draco achava-se parado junto à porta enquanto observava a Blaise. Este se encontrava recolhendo alguns peças de vidro que tinham conseguido desperdiçar-se por várias partes da habitação, a voltando insegura.

Em parte era sua preocupação porque o loiro não cometesse alguma loucura com eles, e em parte, o não querer enfrentar sua olhada cinza. Não queria ver nela os rastros de rancor que a últimas datas via com frequência.

-Por que não deixas isso e falas de uma boa vez? –Blaise olhou-o com preocupação. –Não tenho todo teu tempo.

O castanho deixou o que fazia e se acercou a Draco.

-Soube o que ocorreu... o de teus pais. –Olhou para o solo, nervoso. –Sinto-o muito...

Draco cruzou-se de braços, com evidente ansiedade, enquanto olhava-lhe com o cenho franzido.

-Quem te disse? –Blaise ficou calado, sem saber que lhe responder. –De casualidade não terá sido teu enfermeiro?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça. Draco suspirou ao dar-se conta que não se tinha equivocado.

-Será melhor que te vás.

Blaise fechou a distância que tinha entre eles, querendo o abraçar. Draco tentou recusá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de golpeá-lo. Mas Blaise foi mais rápido e evitou-o tomando-o por ambos lados enquanto fechava seu abraço.

Ambos lutaram, Draco tratando de se soltar enquanto Blaise o estreitava com mais força. Ambos caíram sobre a cama, o castanho em cima. Draco tratou de recusá-lo, mas em vez disso Blaise apertou bem mais.

-Sinto-o, Draco... –O loiro ficou quieto enquanto Blaise seguia falando. –Para valer sinto-o.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a falar até que Draco decidiu o romper.

-Ela morreu por sua culpa.

Blaise se tensou ante o comentário do loiro.

-Por culpa de quem? –O castanho afrouxou o abraço e Draco sentou-se. Blaise permaneceu sentado junto a ele.

-De Severus. –O rapaz de cinzas olhos suspirou. –Morreu por culpa dele.

-Por que dizes isso?

-Ele esteve presente quando... –Draco calou, temendo pronunciar o nome de Voldemort. –Ele esteve lá e não fez nada para o evitar. Deixou que a matassem em frente a ele e não se importou.

-Draco, olha-me... –O loiro alçou sua triste mirada para encontrar com esses olhos acetinados que tanto amava. –Para valer isso é o que cries?

-Que queres dizer?

-Porque se é verdade que ele não se importava, então... Por que se molestou em salvar a vida de teu pai?

-De que estás falando? –O loiro olhou-o com a dúvida gravada em seu pálido rosto.

-Ele não te disse? –Blaise suspirou ao não encontrar resposta. –Verás... Oliver contou-me... faz favor, não me olhes assim... disse-me que na madrugada, quando acabavam de levar a tua mãe, o professor Snape chegou com o corpo de teu pai. Estava muito ferido.

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto seguia escutando as palavras de Blaise.

-Chegou quase morto. Ele me disse que se teu padrinho não o tivesse levado a tempo, não tivesse sobrevivido.

-Eu... não o sabia. –Cobriu-se a cara com as mãos. –Como o ia saber se não o deixei falar? Se só me dediquei ao golpear. Que vergonha, Com que cara me vou desculpar com ele agora?

-Não tens porqué te envergonhar. –Blaise acariciou seus loiros cabelos com ternura. – Estou seguro que ele entenderá. Só tens que fazer o que teu coração te dite. Irás vê-los?

-Não estou seguro... de querer vê-los... ainda.

-Ninguém te obrigará ao fazer. O farás quando estejas pronto para isso. –Blaise acercou-se ao rapaz e abraçou-o. Draco tratou de separar-se.

-Faz favor, Draco... deixa-me fazê-lo. –Disse-lhe sussurrando lhe ao ouvido. –Minha carruagem está por partir e não quero me ir sem antes te dizer quanto te amo.

Draco olhou-o aos olhos tratando de buscar a verdade neles.

-Se para valer amas-me... então deixa-o.

Blaise sustentou lhe a mirada.

-A ele também o amo.

-Não... –O loiro sacudiu a cabeça. –Isto não pode ser...

-Dá-me uma oportunidade, Draco. Deixa-me demonstrar-te quanto sou capaz de te dar... de dar-lhes a ambos.

-Será melhor que te vás se não queres perder teu carruagem. –O rapaz tratou de levantar-se para que Blaise não visse as lágrimas que começavam a assomar em seus olhos. Mas o castanho voltou a impedir-lhe enquanto voltava a abraçá-lo.

Draco já não pôde aguentar mais. Estremeceu-se entre seus braços enquanto deixava que as lágrimas brotassem sem encontrar resistência.

-Faz favor... vai-te.

Mas em vez disso, Blaise beijou suas bochechas humedecidas pelas lágrimas.

-Faz favor... não chores... –Levantou seu rosto enquanto acariciava-o com doçura. –Não gosto de ver-te assim...

-Deixa-me fazê-lo... –Respondeu Draco entre soluços. –Deixa que chore. Por meu pai, por minha mãe... por ti.

-Não, Draco... por favor... –Blaise endereçou-se e atraiu-o para ele enquanto o abraçava com ternura. –Não chores por mim... eu não mereço tuas lágrimas.

-Sei que não as mereces... –Draco escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do rapaz que apesar de tudo ainda amava, enquanto sua voz se avariava. –Mas deixa-me fazê-lo. Deixa-me chorar por ti... ainda que seja por última vez.

Blaise abraçou-o com mais intensidade ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas fluíam de seus acetinados olhos. Enquanto as últimas palavras do loiro rebocavam em sua mente uma e outra vez, fazendo que seu coração se encolhesse pela dor tão grande que lhe causavam.

"Ainda que seja por última vez..."

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Doces sonhos, amor meu. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**


	13. Doces sonhos, amor meu

**X**

**Doces sonhos, amor meu...**

Blaise acariciava com doçura os loiros cabelos do rapaz que dormia em seu colo. Após descarga seu pranto entre seus braços, Draco tinha-se sumido em um profundo sono. O castanho não tinha querido se mover para não o acordar. E em mudança, tinha-se dedicado a observar seu fino rosto.

Tinha posado com macieza a ponta de seus dedos e percorria-as sobre sua superfície, sentindo sua textura como a de um pêssego. E tinha suspirado, uma e outra vez, enquanto contemplava seus olhos fechados, coroados por longos cílios.

"Espero que em algum dia possas me perdoar..." Pensou enquanto acomodava com muito esmero o corpo de Draco sobre a superfície do colchão. Era hora de marchar-se.

Levantou-se com cuidado e buscou uma coberta para cobri-lo. Era incrível o frio que chegava a sentir nas masmorras. Tomou em suas mãos o retrato de Draco e o beijou. Quando o deixou em seu lugar, viu então um estuche de veludo verde que não tinha visto antes. Abriu-o e descobriu com surpresa que se tratava de uma escrava de ouro com seu nome e o de Draco. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes pôs lhe.

Apanhou a corrente com o disse que ainda permanecia no criado-mudo, e a colocou sobre o retrato. Permaneceu um momento mais parado junto à cama, contemplando com amor ao rapaz que ainda dormia. Acercou-se com lentidão e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... meu formoso Draco.

Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido para depois dar a média volta e sair em silêncio da habitação.

huahsuahsunasiubdxhn********* uuaimoiainxn

Harry caminhava depressa para onde as carruagens esperavam para levar aos estudantes à estação. Enquanto acercava-se a seus amigos, não deixava de rondar lhe na cabeça a conversa que acabava de ter com Remus.

"Jamais me imaginei que estivesse apaixonado dele." Pensou enquanto levantava uma mão, saudando a Ron. "Pergunto-me se para valer Sirius se molestaria ao o saber. Seria possível que terminasse sua amizade com ele? Se assim chegasse a ser, não quero nem imaginar o que passaria comigo..."

-Olá, Harry. –O ruivo acercou-se para rodear seus ombros. –Pensamos que não nos atingirias. Um minuto mais e já não nos encontras.

-Sento-o, Rum. –O moreno olhou a seus amigos enquanto desculpava-se. –Me entretive falando com Remus e Sirius.

-Sobre que queria Sirius falar contigo?

-Queria informar-me que não me irei com ele. Terei que me ficar aqui.

-É uma lástima. Estavas muito ilusionado. –Hermione acercou-se a seu amigo. –Disse-te por que?

-Questões de segurança. –Suspirou. –Dumbledore pensa que aqui estou mais seguro que com ele.

-Isso significa que o ataque de Voldemort já é iminente.

-E falando disso... –Ron interveio. –Que foi o que sucedeu ontem à noite?

Harry voltou para todos lados. Estudantes iam e vinham em um rio interminável. Todos correndo de um lado a outro, tentando encontrar suas carruagens.

-Sinto-o... –Respondeu baixinho enquanto tentava que ninguém o escutasse. Ginny acercava-se nesses momentos para atingir a seu irmão. –Não lhes posso contar aqui.

-Disseste que era algo muito grave. –Ron fez-se a um lado ao ver chegar a sua irmã, dando-lhe a entender que subisse ao transporte de uma vez. A jovem saudou a Harry com um movimento de cabeça, que o jovem correspondeu. –É algo relacionado com o fato de que tenhas que te ficar?

-Algo assim. Ainda que não tem que ver diretamente comigo... ainda.

-Harry... –Hermione começou a pôr-se nervosa. –Promete-nos que assim que possas nos contarás que sucedeu. E se encontras-te em perigo não duvides em nos avisar.

-Claro que sim, Hermione. –Abraçou-a enquanto despedia-se dela. –Não deixem de avisar assim que cheguem.

-Por suposto que não. –Hermione subiu a carruagem e sentou-se junto a Ginny.

-Nos veremos cedo, colega. –Ron estreitou a seu melhor amigo em um cálido abraço. –Te estranharei.

-E eu a ti, Ron. –Olhou para dentro da carruagem. –Cuida-a muito. –Referindo-se a Hermione.

-Assim o farei, Harry. –Subiu e dantes que a carruagem partisse. –Te avisarei quando tenha tomado uma decisão sobre minha carreira.

Harry levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida. A cabeleira ruiva não deixou de se ver até que o carruagem se encontrou bastante longe.

shuahsuasj********* jiaisiami

-Vou estranhar-te, Blaise...

-E eu a ti, Oliver. –Blaise sacou um papel dentre suas roupas e estendeu-lhe ao moreno. –Como me comentaste que tinhas perdido minha direção, aqui esta anotado de novo. Promete-me que assim que tenhas oportunidade me visitarás.

-Tem por seguro que assim o farei. Aproveitarei as férias para ver-te mais seguido. –Acariciou seu rosto. –Amo-te...

-Eu também te amo...

Blaise tomou entre seus braços o delgado corpo de seu namorado e o beiju com toda a doçura que era capaz de lhe inspirar.

-Posso pedir-te um favor?

-O que queiras.

-Me poderias enviar uma coruja para me avisar quando será o enterro da senhora Malfoy?

Oliver franziu o cenho, estranhado pela petição do castanho.

-Sim, claro. Mas... Por que te interessa o saber?

-Draco é... uma pessoa à que aprecio muito. E ademais foi meu colega durante sete anos. –Sua mirada acetinada se entristeceu. –Gostaria de estar presente.

-Então te avisarei assim que me inteire. –Olhou-o aos olhos. –Desejas que te acompanhe?

-Poderias?

-Sabes que sim. –Acariciou as fibras castanhas e deu-se conta que umas lágrimas ameaçavam sair desses olhos que amava. –Por que estás chorando?

Blaise não respondeu. Só rodeou a cintura de Oliver e refugiou seu rosto em seu pescoço. Suspirou enquanto deixava que Oliver seguisse acariciando seus cabelos. Em algum dia encontraria o valor para dizer-lhe a verdade. Mas ainda não era o momento.

-Devo ir-me...

Oliver soltou com lentidão o abraço em que o tinha preso. E enquanto via ao rapaz subir na carruagem e, não pôde evitar sentir uma pulsada de tristeza atravessar seu coração.

O transporte pôs-se em marcha e Blaise ainda teve tempo de se assomar e lançar um beijo ao ar. Oliver sorriu enquanto simulava atrapalho. Pouco depois dirigia-se ao interior do castelo. Seu guarda na enfermaria tinha terminado e desejava retirar a sua habitação para dormir algumas horas.

No carruagem, Blaise permanecia com a mirada fixa na paisagem. Não fez caso à conversa que sustentavam alguns de seus colegas. Só fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que evocava em sua mente o sabor de uns doces lábios e uns olhos cinzas, enquanto as lágrimas percorriam um caminho, bastante conhecido já, no triste rosto do rapaz.

Ksoaksoa,si********* oaso,aos,aismaims

Severus encontrava-se em sua área de trabalho, concentrado em preparar uma poção. Desde que entrasse a seu escritório disposto a fazer tempo para ir ao café da manha, tinha-se ensimesmado tanto em seu trabalho, que não se tinha dado conta do decorrer das horas.

A porta do quarto abriu-se com lentidão ao mesmo tempo em que um jovem de cabelos loiros entrava nele. Severus voltou para onde o rapaz se encontrava, enquanto suspendia por um momento o que estava fazendo.

Pôde ver que seu afilhado ainda tinha posto seu pijama. E tinha os olhos inchados, sinal de que tinha chorado, e muito. Draco ficou parado no mesmo lugar, temendo algum reproche por parte do professor. Mas este se acercou pouco a pouco e quando esteve a uns centímetros de distância o rodeou com seus fortes braços. Draco só fechou seus olhos e suspirou enquanto deixava que Severus o envolvesse nesse cálido abraço que tanta falta lhe fazia.

-Perdoa-me... –Disse-lhe enquanto recargava seu queixo sobre o ombro de seu padrinho. –Não devia te golpear.

-Está bem... –Severus sussurrou enquanto seguia abraçando-o. –Mereço.

O rapaz alçou sua mirada e enfrentou-se aos negros olhos do professor.

-Não. Não é assim. –Draco separou-se de Severus ao mesmo tempo em que tocava seu rosto sobre um dos golpes. –Sei que se te tivesses oposto, também te teria matado. E... meu pai não estivesse vivo. E então... não estarias comigo agora.

-Sei... que tivesse podido fazer algo. –Draco moveu a cabeça, negando. –Se eu me tivesse proposto...

-Não, padrinho. –Draco caminhou para a mesa de trabalho, onde a poção começava a jogar vapores. –Jamais te tivesse perdoado o que te sacrificasses em vão. –Suspirou. –Com a morte de minha mãe foi suficiente. Só quisesse saber algo...

-Que desejas saber?

-Ela... sofreu muito?

-Sim, Draco. –Severus voltou para outro lado, tratando de distrair sua mente das lembranças da noite passada.

-Que foi o que lhe fez?

-Draco...

-Por favor... quero saber.

Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, enquanto tratava de resumir o ocorrido em umas quantas palavras.

-A... torturaram. –Viu nos olhos de Draco que este esperava toda a verdade. –Também foi ultrajada... várias vezes.

Draco se escorregou na orla da mesa ao sentir que suas pernas se dobravam. Teve que sentar em uma cadeira.

-Estás bem? –Severus se reprovou a si mesmo. –Não devia te dizer nada.

-Como... morreu? –Ante a mirada de apreensão do professor. –Por favor...

Severus lançou um longo suspiro, enquanto sentava-se em outra cadeira em frente ao rapaz.

-Lançaram lhe o Kedavra.

Draco fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um escalafrio percorrer seu corpo. Apertou os punhos com força enquanto tratava de evitar chorar outra vez.

-Quem a matou? –Dirigiu sua mirada para sua padrinho. –Foi... ele?

-Sim... e não.

-Que quer dizer?

-Ele foi quem deu a ordem... mas não quem a matou. –Severus pôs-se de pé e acercou-se com passo cansado para o caldeirão, enquanto via como a poção borbulhava. Não estava consciente da poção. Sua mirada estava nela, mas sua mente estava no acontecido a noite anterior. –Escuta, Draco. Não poderei te dizer nada mais, até que tenha falado com teu pai.

-Por que?

-Porque parece-me o mais adequado. –Severus suspirou ao ver como a poção se convertia em um falhanço. Apagou o fogo e apartou o caldeirão. –Não quero que penses que te oculto informação. Mas acho que ele deve ser o primeiro em saber o que ocorreu.

Draco não disse nada, só assentiu enquanto suspirava. Permaneceu sentado na cadeira e deixou que sua vista vagasse por todo o lugar. Tinha caldeirões de diferentes tamanhos tapizando uma das paredes. Em outra tinha estantes cheios de frascos de ingredientes de todos tipos. Na parede em frente a ele se encontrava um estante cheio de frascos de poções já elaboradas. Draco não pôde evitar se perguntar quantos anos de trabalho teria investido seu padrinho nesse impecável laboratório. Regressou à realidade.

-Quero vê-los...

-Estás seguro?

Enquanto o jovem assentia com um leve movimento, Severus não pôde evitar pensar no sereno que estava, dadas as circunstâncias. Supôs que Zabini tinha tido que ver com isso. E então chegou à conclusão que esse rapaz devia significar muito para seu afilhado, já que muito poucas pessoas conseguiam influenciar no loiro dessa maneira.

-De acordo... –Respondeu enquanto dirigia-se à porta. –Por que não te dás um banho enquanto peço o café da manhã? Assim faremos tempo para ver se teu pai já tem acordado.

Draco assentiu às palavras de seu padrinho e enquanto este chamava a um elfo, se dirigiu de novo a sua habitação. Duvidou um pouco em entrar, já que apesar de que Blaise tinha recolhido, ainda tinha muitas coisas rompidas desperdiçadas por todo o andar. Suspirou enquanto invocava um feitiço para limpar. Não tinha vontade de levantar nada e muito menos de ver a feia cara de nenhum elfo lhe fazendo perguntas fora de lugar.

Quando terminou de desparecer todo objeto rompido que tivesse à vista, se sentou na cama e se pôs a pensar em Blaise. Após chorar abraçado a ele, se tinha ficado dormido sem se dar conta. Quando acordou já não estava aí. E em vez disso, a corrente com o disse que Blaise lhe deixasse duas noites atrás, estava posta com cuidado sobre seu retrato. Também notou que a escrava que ele pensava lhe presentear já não estava, pelo que supôs que Blaise lhe tinha levado como lembrança.

Draco tinha-se negado a tomar a corrente. Não queria pensar no que com toda segurança era uma despedida. E em vez disso tinha saído da habitação para se desculpar com sua padrinho.

O loiro voltou a ver a joia que ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar. Suspirou enquanto tomava-a e, em vez de pôr-lhe, guardou-a no estuche e depositou-a no fundo da gaveta, disposto a seguir adiante com sua vida.

jsiajsiajsiajsijaisj*********

-Bons dias, Poppy...

-Olá, Severus. –A enfermeira deixou o que estava fazendo para receber ao professor e ao jovem loiro que, duvidoso, se tinha ficado parado no marco da porta.

Severus rodeou os ombros do rapaz para animá-lo a entrar. Este deu um respingo quando a mulher voltou a falar.

-Imagino-me que vêm a ver aos senhores Malfoy... –Severus assentiu. –Ele está por aqui. –Enquanto assinalava a habitação. –Faz favor, segam-me.

Severus apertou o ombro de Draco para instá-lo a seguir lhe. O rapaz suspirou enquanto caminhava com lentidão por trás do professor. Chegaram à habitação, a qual seguia protegida com senha.

Após que a enfermeira abriu, deixou passo a Severus e por trás dele entrou Draco. O rapaz não pôde evitar fechar seus olhos quando viu as condições em que seu pai se encontrava. Sentiu um profundo escalafrio ao imaginar a dor tão grande que as feridas em seu corpo deveram lhe causar. Amaldiçoou a Voldemort por isso.

-Demorará muito em acordar? –O loiro acercou com lentidão sua mão e posou-a sobre a frente de Lucius. Sentiu-a úmida e fresca e supôs que lhe tinham estado aplicando compressas. –Tinha febre?

-Teve um pouco. Faz umas horas. –Poppy revisou que tudo estivesse em ordem enquanto continuava. –Mas Oliver encarregou-se de tirar-lhe.

Draco não pôde evitar franzir o cenho em clara moléstia ao escutar esse nome.

-Calculo que em umas quatro horas mais estará acordo, e então poderão falar com ele. –Poppy não consertou no gesto do rapaz enquanto prosseguia. –Enquanto... Severus...

-Sim, claro... –Severus acercou-se ao rapaz e tocou seu ombro. –Queres ver a tua mãe agora?

-Sim... –Draco afastou-se da cama e depois de uma última mirada dispôs-se a seguir à enfermeira.

Momentos depois encontrava-se em frente à mesma porta que Blaise tinha visitado horas dantes. E ao igual que ele, não pôde deixar de perceber o intenso frio ao entrar na habitação.

-Por que faz tanto frio? –Perguntou enquanto esfregava-se os braços.

-É para conservar o corpo de tua mãe, Draco. –Severus suspirou enquanto permitia que Draco se fosse acercando.

-Deixo-os sozinhos... –Poppy dirigiu-se a Draco enquanto lhe palmeava o ombro com macieza. –Sinto-o muito...

Draco assentiu e quando a enfermeira saiu voltou a ver a Severus.

-Por que não leva mortalha? –Perguntou enquanto observava que sua mãe estava coberta por uma coberta branca.

-Albus e eu achamos que Lucius é o indicado para a eleger. –Draco voltou a assentir enquanto posava sua mão sobre a coberta de cristal. –Era muito formosa.

Draco guardou silêncio depois do último comentário de Severus. Este decidiu respeitar seu mutismo.

-Se não te importas... quisesse estar um momento sozinhos...

-Por suposto. Estarei na habitação de teu pai. –Severus saiu fechando a porta com sutileza. Draco ficou parado um instante mais no mesmo lugar. Depois acercou-se pouco a pouco e contemplou o rosto da mulher que lhe tinha dado a vida.

-Sempre serás formosa para mim... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto levantava a tampa de cristal. Estendeu sua pálida mão e conseguiu tocar seu suave rosto durante uns instantes. –Sabes? Apesar de que quase nunca pude os ver, sempre pensei que me queriam. Mas jamais me imaginei que me amassem... não ao grau de arriscar sua vida para me proteger. Nunca poderei esquecer o que têm feito por mim. E por isso... sempre lhes estarei agradecido, mãe... pelo que fique de vida.

O rapaz voltou a fechar a urna enquanto suspirava. Estava em paz com sua mãe e isso lhe dava um grande consolo. Não chorou. Não porque já não tivesse lágrimas para o fazer. Senão porque achava que se seus pais tinham sido o bastante fortes para suportar o sofrimento a mãos de Voldemort, então ele também deveria ser capaz do ser.

-Seguirei adiante com minha vida. E o farei por vocês. –Disse-lhe dantes de acariciar a urna por última vez, para depois dar a meia volta e sair da habitação, fechando com macieza a porta depois dele.

ksoakoskaoskoaskosjijsams*********

-Então... Não há forma de mudar o nome de Severus pelo meu?

-Sinto muito, professor Dumbledore. –Cornelius Fudge colocou um pergaminho sobre o escritório do diretor. –Aqui diz com toda clareza, que só podem ser mudados os nomes com a assinatura dos pais. Neste caso em particular, de Lucius Malfoy.

Essa mesma manhã muito temporão, o chefe do Ministério tinha recebido a carta urgente que o mago lhe enviasse por meio de Fawkes. Nela lhe oferecia desculpas por perturbar em seu dia de descanso, mas que era necessária sua presença para tratar alguns assuntos de soma urgência.

Ante a petição arrepiante do diretor de Hogwarts, o Ministro agora se encontrava no escritório do diretor, discutindo a possibilidade de mudar o nome do tutor de Draco.

Ante esta petição, Fudge tinha sido muito claro ao mencionar que os papéis não podiam ser manipulados por fora da lei baixo nenhuma circunstância, já que os arquivos ministeriais recusavam de forma automática os documentos que eram alterados por fora de toda via legítima.

De modo que entre os três tinham estado buscando algum modo de introduzir em algum oco que a lei lhes permitisse, e assim poder ganhar tempo para evitar que Voldemort soubesse que Lucius Malfoy estava vivo.

-Se o único que faz falta é a assinatura de Lucius, então só devemos esperar a que acorde.

Severus acabava de chegar da enfermaria. Após que Draco visse a sua mãe, lhe tinha dito que se iria a sua habitação a descansar. Ao professor tivesse gostado de gostado o mesmo, mas por desgraça ainda tinha muitos assuntos que atender. Pelo que após se despedir de seu afilhado se tinha encaminhado à direção, não sem dantes lhe pedir a Poppy que lhe avisasse assim que Lucius acordasse.

-Oxalá fosse assim de fácil, Severus... –Informou-lhe o diretor. –Mas sucede que amanhã mesmo se revelariam os nomes dos implicados, e se chegasse a figurar a assinatura de Lucius nos novos documentos... bom, acho que sabes muito bem o que passaria.

Severus suspirou. De alguma forma ou outra parecia que não tinha modo de evitar que a verdade se soubesse. Se ficavam sem fazer nada, o Ministério não revelaria os nomes, o que faria saber a Voldemort que Lucius estava vivo. E Severus seria o primeiro em sair prejudicado.

Se mudava-se o nome do tutor, ia precisar-se a assinatura de Lucius. E ao momento de revelar-se o nome de Albus como tutor, também figuraria a assinatura de Lucius. Os arquivos ministeriais actualizavam a diário a documentação recebida, pelo que Voldemort compararia datas e se daria conta que Lucius estava vivo.

E se conseguiam achar o modo de que os nomes se revelassem, seria muito pior. Já que o nome de Severus sairia à luz como o tutor do garoto. Voldemort se daria conta que os Malfoy tinham confiado em Severus para o proteger. E se inteiraria de sua traição.

E em todos estes casos, Severus seria o primeiro em sair prejudicado.

-Bem, bem, bem... –Fudge sacou um enorme livro de sua pasta e abriu-o. –Busquemos o famoso oco pelo qual se nos possa permitir a entrada. Estou seguro que acharemos algo que nos possa ser útil.

Albus levantou-se de seu lugar e começou a buscar nos estantes de sua biblioteca. Sacou o mesmo título que tinha Fudge e lhe entregou a Severus, enquanto ele seguia buscando em outro livro aparte.

Lsaksoa,sojsomsaismaismasm*********

Harry tocou com macieza à porta da habitação de Draco.

-Estás aí? –Ouviu-se resposta do outro lado. –Posso passar?

-Adiante...

O moreno entrou à habitação e encontrou ao Slytherin recostado em sua cama. Este se sentou quando seu amigo entrou, enquanto o convidava a tomar assento a seu lado.

Harry fez o que o loiro lhe indicava e depois o abraçou com carinho.

-Sinto muito o ocorrido, Draco... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto continuava abraçando-o.

-Obrigado, Harry. –O loiro correspondeu ao abraço de seu amigo. –Severus disse-te?

-Sim. –Separou-se dele e o olhou aos olhos. –Estás bem? Noto-te bastante tranquilo. Bom... em comparação com esta amanhã.

-Estou bem, Harry. Obrigado.

O Gryffindor percorreu a habitação com a vista.

-Vejo que te desfizeste de algumas coisas.

-Não tinham reparo. –Respondeu o loiro enquanto encolhia-se de ombros. Harry riu com ligeireza.

-Alegra-me ver-te melhor. –Lhe palmeou o ombro. –Tens podido dormir?

-Só um pouco. A verdade é que tinha sono, mas quando cheguei aqui se me foi por completo.

-Ocorreu-me muitas vezes. –Harry balançou seus pés enquanto continuava. –O que me preocupa é Severus.

-Por que? Ocorre-lhe algo?

-Nada disso. –Harry pôs-se de pé e começou a bisbilhotar pela habitação. –É só que não tem dormido muito bem. Sabes que me obsequiou um perfume elaborado por ele mesmo? Estou seguro que desde essa noite não tem dormido nada.

-Quando foi isso?

-Faz dois dias.

-Hum... –Draco permaneceu pensativo uns instantes. –Requerem-se várias horas para elaborar um perfume. Se fazer pela noite tem por seguro que não dormiu.

-Assim foi. Quando acordei na manhã o perfume estava junto mim.

-E ontem à noite também não dormiu. –Recalcou o loiro.

-Nem anteontem. Nem sequer durante o dia de ontem. E desde que amanheceu até agora, terá dormido como uma hora. Nada mais.

-Então teremos que o obrigar. Ou se não se enfermará.

-Tens razão.

Draco levantou-se da cama e pôs-se os sapatos. Depois caminhou para a porta.

-Aonde vais? –O moreno também se levantou e o seguiu.

O Slytherin saiu da habitação e dirigiu-se ao quarto de trabalho de seu padrinho. Harry entrou fechando a porta depois dele.

-Que fazemos aqui? –Perguntou com algo de nervosismo. –Se Severus dá-se conta...

-Não te preocupes. –Draco abriu o estante dos ingredientes e começou a buscar entre eles. –Ele sempre me permite que faça práticas aqui. Não há problema.

-Se tu o dizes... –Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se enquanto observava a Draco tomar um caldeirão e começar a elaborar uma poção. –Que estás fazendo?

-Esta amanhã meu padrinho estava elaborando esta poção. Mas eu entrei e o distraí. Ele não me disse nada, mas me dei conta que minha presença fez que se arruinasse.

-Tentarás fazê-la tu? –O moreno olhou-o com curiosidade. –Sabes que poção era?

O loiro assinalou-lhe um pergaminho que estava na mesa de trabalho de Severus. Harry já não disse nada. À cada ingrediente que o loiro agregava ao caldeirão ia lhe explicando suas propriedades. Draco não sabia se Harry lhe estava pondo atenção, só o fazia por gosto. O moreno deu-se conta desse detalhe e deixou de assentir à cada palavra do Slytherin.

"Vê-se que ama as poções, tanto como Severus..." Pensou enquanto seguia observando a seu amigo. "Imagino-me que Severus deve estar muito orgulhoso dele..."

-Se tudo sai bem, em umas horas estará pronta. E então Severus não terá pretexto para vir a se encerrar e não dormir.

-Bom ponto, Draco. –Harry levantou o polegar em sinal de aprovação enquanto sorria.

-Vais vê-lo hoje?

-Sim. Ficamos de ver-nos esta mesma tarde no lago. –Harry recargou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e bocejou, enquanto continuava observando a seu amigo.

-Que farás agora?

-Acho que tratarei dormir um pouco. Se precisas-me estarei na habitação de Severus.

-Dormirás aí?

-Tenho dormido aí as três últimas noites. –O loiro só moveu a cabeça enquanto sorria. –Te verei mais tarde.

-Que descanses. –Quando o Gryffindor desapareceu depois da porta, Draco se concentrou no caldeirão que tinha em frente a ele.

Enquanto o loiro esperava o momento oportuno para agregar outro ingrediente, não pôde evitar pensar que não só estava aí para que Severus não trabalhasse essa noite. Também estava consciente que precisava estar aí porque era o único lugar que podia o fazer esquecer de seus problemas... ainda que fora por umas horas.

ksoasaksokasokosk*********

-Tenho-o! –Albus e Severus levantaram a vista do livro que liam enquanto Fudge assinalava um parágrafo no seu. –Acho que já encontrei o modo de atrasar os trâmites.

-De que se trata? –O diretor deixou o livro a um lado enquanto dedicava toda sua atenção ao ministro. Este tossiu enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias.

-Há uma maneira de evitar que o nome do professor Snape se revele. E é que o menor, neste caso o jovem Draco Malfoy, interponha um reclamo contra o novo tutor. E assim terei que nomear um defensor judicial.

-Que é um defensor judicial? –Perguntou Severus.

-É a pessoa nomeada, neste caso por mim, para exercer as funções de amparo e representação do menor de forma transitória em certos casos...

-Como o que Draco não estivesse conforme com o tutor que seus pais lhe atribuíram.

-Exato. Então poderia nomeá-lo a você. –Referindo-se a Dumbledore. –Como defensor judicial.

-Quanto tempo levaria efetuar o trâmite? –Perguntou o diretor.

-Dentro do prazo de quinze dias a contar desde que o jovem Malfoy tivesse conhecimento da nomeação, ou quando aconteça a causa em caso de ser sobrevinda.

-Isso ajudará a que Voldemort não descubra que Lucius está vivo?

-Assim é, professor Snape. Porque enquanto a nomeação esteja em trâmite, os nomes dos implicados seguirão mantendo-se em reserva. Que a final de contas é o que buscamos.

-Quinze dias são mais que suficientes para evitar que Voldemort descubra a Severus. –Albus dirigiu-se ao Ministro. –Que é o que devemos fazer?

-Não devem fazer nada. –Fudge extraiu uns papéis de sua pasta e aplicou-lhes um feitiço. Depois entregou-lhes ao diretor. –Só precisarei a assinatura do jovem Malfoy para justificar a nomeação.

-Mas... –Severus duvidou. –Achas que Draco esteja de acordo em interpor um reclamo em contra?

-Lhe diremos que é por teu próprio bem, Severus. –Albus acercou-se a seu protegido enquanto palmeava seu ombro. –Só é para ganhar tempo. Estou seguro que Draco compreenderá.

Albus estendeu-lhe os documentos a Severus quem, após observar durante um momento, suspirou e guardou-os no bolso de sua túnica.

-Para quando devemos os devolver já assinados?

-O mais cedo que possam. –Fudge pôs-se de pé. –Se é possível manhã a primeira hora deverei cadastrar nos Arquivos ministeriais.

-Então te entregarei em teu escritório, em pessoa. –O diretor acompanhou ao ministro para a lareira. –Envia-lhe meus saúdos a tua esposa.

-Com gosto. –Quando Fudge se foi, Albus voltou a ver ao professor. Este permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar, seu rosto refletindo uma grande preocupação.

-Posso imaginar que tua inquietude não é devida a estes pesados trâmites.

Severus encolheu-se de ombros enquanto respondia.

-Nada disso servirá, Albus.

-Vamos, homem de pouca fé. –O diretor dirigiu-se a Fawkes. A ave saudou-o com um suave gorjeio. –Talvez não confias na lei?

-Não se trata disso... –Severus levantou-se e começou a percorrer o espaço escritório. –Ainda não te disse todo o que ocorreu ontem à noite.

-Há algo mais que deva saber?

-Quando me retirava da mansão Riddle com Lucius... Voldemort disse-me algo que me deixou muito intranquilo.

-Que foi o que te disse?

-Disse-me que estivesse muito ao pendente de Draco e de Harry... –O professor de poções parou-se em frente ao diretor, enquanto olhava-o direto aos azuis olhos. –Porque a próxima vez que me chame, terei que os levar comigo.

Albus deixou de acariciar à ave assim que escutou as últimas palavras do professor.

-Quando pensas que poderia te chamar?

-Não o sei, Albus. –Severus sentou-se de novo na cadeira e se massageou a têmpora. –Pode ser qualquer dia destes. Não esqueças que pensa se unir a Draco nos próximos dias.

-Que vais fazer se te convoca?

-Não penso os levar comigo. –Severus moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação. –De jeito nenhum penso entregar-lhe a Voldemort às duas pessoas mais importantes de minha vida.

-E eu não penso permitir que te apresentes assim nada mais. –O idoso mago suspirou enquanto se alisava a barba, pensativo. –Poderíamos utilizar tudo isto a nosso favor.

-Que quer dizer?

-É óbvio que a batalha contra Voldemort é iminente. E não temos feito mais que esperar e nos ater a que seja ele quem dê o primeiro passo. –Observou a Severus, cujos olhos começavam entender. –Captas o que trato de dizer?

-Estás-me propondo que os leve comigo e assim poder executar um ataque surpresa?

-Tu mesmo poderias nos ajudar a desestabilizar as barreiras de proteção. –O idoso parecia pensar em voz alta. –A Ordem do Fénix estaria por trás de ti para penetrar as barreiras e atacaríamos por surpresa.

-Não é tão fácil, Albus. Voldemort tem a um exército de comensais e Dementadores protegendo as barreiras. Os atacarão mal percebam sua presença.

-Pois brigaremos. –O diretor mostrou-se decidido. –Se Voldemort convoca-te, não se esperará que chegues acompanhado por todos nós. Te daremos tempo de entrar à mansão com Harry e então daremos a conhecer nossa presença.

-E então Harry terá que o enfrentar...

-Terá que o fazer, Severus... tarde ou temporão.

Severus ia dizer algo quando a voz de Poppy se escutou através da lareira.

-Albus... Está Severus contigo?

-Assim é, Poppy. –Severus aproximou-se à lareira. –Que ocorre?

-É Lucius. Tem acordado.

Severus e Albus olharam-se o um ao outro.

-Obrigado, Poppy. Vou para lá.

-Quer que te acompanhe? –Perguntou o diretor.

-Agradeço-te, mas não será necessário. –Tomou um punhado de pós. –Conheço a Lucius, e sei que preferirá que não tenha ninguém mais presente.

-Entendo...

Severus lançou o punhado de pós e pouco depois encontrava-se na enfermaria.

koksakspapskpskapskp*********

Os azuis olhos de Lucius Malfoy abriram-se com desesperante lentidão. Ao princípio, o mago não soube onde se encontrava. Por puro instinto pôs-se à defensiva e tratou de incorporar-se, mas teve algo que lhe impediu. Caiu de costas sobre o colchão enquanto proferia um choramingo. Ao mesmo tempo, uma dor aguda percorreu-o de acima abaixo por toda sua espinha dorsal.

-Tranquilo, Lucius... –A voz familiar de uma mulher, junto com sua mão posando sobre seu braço, pareceu tranquilizá-lo um pouco. –Não te preocupes, Severus virá muito cedo. Trata de não te mover muito.

Lucius não entendeu todo o que a mulher lhe disse. Ainda deitado, sentia que a habitação lhe dava voltas. Fechou os olhos e se relaxou quando, no meio daquelas palavras, atingiu a escutar o nome de Severus.

-Onde... estou? –Perguntou com muito trabalho. Seus lábios estavam tão ressecos que mal podia falar.

-Estás em Hogwarts. –Poppy acercou lhe um copo com água. Ajudou-o a levantar a cabeça enquanto o loiro bebia. –Estás a salvo.

-Narcisa...? –O homem não recebeu resposta. –Onde...?

Poppy estava a ponto de responder quando atingiu a escutar a voz de Severus, que acabava de chegar.

-Lucius... –Severus entrou à habitação e acercou-se à cama. –Como te sentes?

Por toda resposta, o loiro voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Agora volto. Faz favor, trata de não o cansar. –Poppy saiu do quarto para buscar algumas poções que devia lhe administrar, deixando espaço aos dois homens para que pudessem falar com tranquilidade.

-Narcisa... Como está?

Severus suspirou enquanto sentava-se na cama, a um custado do loiro.

-Sinto-o, Lucius... –Respondeu-lhe enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Ela está...? –O professor assentiu.

Lucius desviou sua mirada azul da de Severus. Girou a cabeça para o outro lado enquanto apertava os lábios com força. Um longo momento de silêncio reinou por todo o lugar. Silêncio que Severus não se atreveu a romper.

-Como...? –O loiro seguiu olhando para outro lado, incapaz de enfrentar a mirada de compaixão do homem junto a ele. –Quem foi...?

-Bellatrix Lestrange... –Severus pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Este não se moveu. –Com um Kedavra.

-Bellatrix... –A voz do loiro ouviu-se como um sussurro. Severus creu escutar em seu tom de voz algo muito estranho que não atingiu a decifrar.

O homem tratou de incorporar-se, mas de novo algo lhe impediu. Voltou a ver a Severus.

-Por que não posso... levantar-me? –Severus guardou silêncio. –Severus?

O homem enfrentou a mirada de seu ex parceiro. Se tinha que o saber, melhor lhe dizer de uma vez por todas.

-Os cruciatus de Voldemort... fizeram-te dano. –Lucius olhou-o sem compreender.

-Que... queres dizer?

-Alguns ossos de tua coluna resultaram atrofiados... –Esta vez o homem compreendeu.

-Não poderei... voltar a caminhar?

-Poppy diz que poderás voltar ao fazer. Mas precisarás terapia e muita constância.

Lucius desviou a vista e apertou as cobertas com tanta força que sentiu que poderia as fundir. Uma careta de frustração desenhou-se em seu cansado rosto enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos.

-Draco... Sabe-o?

-Está inteirado de tudo, Lucius. –Suspirou. –O único que não sabe é... quem matou a sua mãe.

-Como está?

-Ao princípio alterou-se muito. Mas agora está melhor. –Severus sentou-se em uma cadeira para que Lucius estivesse mais cômodo.

-Onde está... Narcisa?

-Aqui mesmo. Em uma habitação especial.

-Quero vê-la...

-Espera um momento... –Severus levantou-se. –Perguntarei a Poppy se é conveniente mover-te.

Lucius não respondeu. Só assentiu com a cabeça e observou quando Severus saiu da habitação. Tentou mover as pernas, mas viu com frustração que não lhe obedeciam. Esteve-o tentando uma e outra vez, sem nenhum resultado. À cada tentativa, as pulsadas nas costas doíam bem mais. Com um suspiro de decepção, o loiro deixou o que fazia e se concretou a esperar que Severus voltasse.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou quando viu vir a Poppy com um objeto que lhe pareceu muito estranho. Severus vinha por trás dela.

-É uma cadeira de rodas. –Respondeu-lhe a enfermeira. –É um invento muggle. Mas faz anos a medimagia adotou-o com algumas modificações. Te servirá para transladar de um lado a outro. São muito úteis, asseguro-te.

Lucius voltou a ver a Severus, quem só se encolheu de ombros.

-Nego-me a subir a essa coisa... muggle. –Sussurrou com desprezo.

-Pois não te fica outra opção, Lucius. –Repôs Poppy. –É isso, ou te ficar em cama. Tu eleges.

O loiro voltou a olhar a Severus. Este permanecia impassível, em espera de uma resposta. Com um bufar, o loiro não teve outra opção que aceitar. Então Severus ajudou-o a mover da cama para sentar na cadeira.

Momentos depois chegavam à habitação onde repousava Narcisa. Intuindo que o loiro desejaria estar sozinho com ela, Severus tinha preferido se retirar.

-Irei avisar-lhe a Draco que já tens acordado. –Tinha-lhe dito dantes de fechar a porta.

E agora Lucius se encontrava contemplando a urna onde sua esposa descansava. Estendeu um braço para roçar com seus dedos o transparente cristal, mas viu com frustração que não podia o atingir. Amaldiçoou em seu interior enquanto tratava de encontrar a maneira de acercar a cadeira o suficiente para atingir seu objetivo. Mas viu com surpresa que com só o pensar, a cadeira parecia lhe obedecer.

Sustentou-se com força dela enquanto o objeto se elevava uns centímetros, até que Lucius esteve à altura que desejava. Com cuidado, levantou a tampa da urna e então pôde contemplar o rosto de sua esposa em todo seu esplendor.

"Parece dormindo. Como se sonhasse..." Foi seu primeiro pensamento enquanto acercava sua mão e posava-a sobre seu rosto. Acariciou-o com lentidão enquanto fechava os olhos. A sua memória vieram fragmentos do ocorrido a noite anterior, e não pôde evitar sentir uma intensa ira inundar suas veias.

-Sei que devia te proteger... era meu dever proteger-te... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto acariciava com ternura seus longos cabelos. –Perdoa-me por não ter sido o bastante forte para o conseguir. Perdoa-me...

Uma silenciosa lágrima deslizou-se pela pálida bochecha daquele homem que quase nunca expressava seu sentir. Lágrima que nasceu para morrer antes que outra se atrevesse a sair de seus azuis olhos.

-Pagarão por isto, Narcisa... –Prometeu-lhe enquanto seguia contemplando o formoso rosto da que fosse sua esposa. Apertou seus punhos, que tremeram devido à força impressa na cada uma de suas palavras. –Pagarão o ter ferido teu corpo. Aqueles que se atreveram a te tocar não voltarão a tocar a ninguém mais.

Fechou os olhos enquanto atesoirava em sua mente a firme promessa que nascia de seus lábios. Promessa que, estava seguro, não descansaria até ver cumprida.

-E quanto a Voldemort e a Bellatrix Lestrange... –O rancor translucido na cada uma de suas palavras. –Não importa como nem quando... mas juro-te, minha querida Narcisa, que chegado o momento de minha vingança desejarão não ter nascido nunca...

Lucius Malfoy permaneceu uns minutos mais, contemplando em silêncio o sereno rosto daquela que tinha sido sua colega nas boas e nas más, durante muitos anos.

-Pai... Estás aí? –A voz de seu filho do outro lado da porta fazer sair do trance em que se encontrava. Com um suspiro, o loiro acariciou por última vez o rosto de Narcisa enquanto sussurrava com doçura.

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... minha querida esposa.

pooppoppoppopopkkpkokp*********

Harry encontrava-se em frente ao lago, esperando a seu namorado enquanto arrojava pedrinhas à água.

"Quanto tempo mais terei que o esperar?" Perguntou-se enquanto via como os pequenos objetos arrojados provocavam ondas. "Não pode ser que a umas horas de não o ver já o estranhe tanto..."

De repente sentiu que uns fortes braços o enredavam ao mesmo tempo em que uns suaves lábios se posavam sobre seu pescoço.

-Levas muito tempo aqui? –Perguntou-lhe o professor enquanto continuava beijando seu pescoço. O rapaz estremeceu-se pensando até onde estaria esse homem consciente do que sua cercania lhe provocava.

-O suficiente para estranhar-te. –Respondeu-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que fechava seus verdes olhos e deixava-se arrulhar por esses braços que o enlouqueciam. –Onde estavas?

-Em muitas partes. –O professor suspirou enquanto deleitava-se com o aroma de seu namorado. Tomou-o da mão e conduziu-o para uma árvore. Após sentar-se e pôr-se cômodos, decidiu contar sobre sua visita à enfermaria.

-Então Draco está com seu pai agora...

-Assim é. –Severus afundou seus lábios nos alborotados cabelos do rapaz. –Lucius tem-lhe tomado com muita calma. Poderia dizer-se que com demasiada calma, até para ser ele.

-Tu que o conheces bem, que achas que possa significar essa atitude?

-Não o conheço tanto como crê, Harry. –O professor envolveu as mãos do jovem entre as suas enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas. –Mas me atreveria a pensar que não significa nada bom.

-Acha que esteja planejando alguma espécie de vingança?

-Tem por seguro. –Suspirou. –E não o culpo. Se alguém se atrevesse a danar às pessoas que amo... acho que faria o mesmo que ele.

-Tens razão. –Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre o peito de seu namorado. Olhou ao céu, onde uma tonalidade avermelhada anunciava a chegada do ocaso. –Deve ser terrível perder a alguém com quem se viveu por tanto tempo.

-Assim é, Harry.

-Sabes? Quando perdi a Sirius... pensei que jamais me recuperaria de sua perda. Mas apesar de tudo sempre mantive a esperança de que não tivesse morrido. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que estava vivo, e que me precisava. –Voltou a ver a seu namorado, quem olhava-o com atenção-. E ao final tive razão e pude recuperá-lo.

-Isso é verdade, Harry. Mas... –Severus sustentou o queixo do jovem enquanto seguia olhando-o. –Este caso é diferente. Narcisa está morta. Lucius e Draco terão que a sepultar e lhe dar um último adeus. Aqui não há incerteza sobre se voltará ou não. Simplesmente não o fará.

-E... Que se deve fazer nestes casos? –Harry franziu o cenho enquanto olhava os profundos olhos negros do homem que amava. –Como aceitar que essa pessoa já não estará jamais com um?

Severus contemplou os verdes olhos de seu namorado. Quem era ele para responder essa pergunta?

Ele, que tinha sido um temível comensal e tinha segado tantas e tantas vidas, deixando a tanta gente com essa mesma sensação de perda que agora uma de suas pessoas mais amadas sofria. Sentiu incrementar-se mais que nunca dentro de seu peito a sensação de culpabilidade que sempre o acompanhava.

Fechou os olhos para não seguir contemplando a essa criatura que se refugiava entre seus braços, como se ele pudesse o proteger de todos os males do mundo.

Ele sabia que Narcisa já tinha pago aquela terrível noite todo o dano que tinha feito em sua época de comensal. E estava seguro que Lucius estava ainda pagando o preço. Mas... E ele? Como pagaria ele todo o dano feito?

-Severus? –Harry sentiu as emoções que borbulhava no coração do homem que o abraçava. –Por favor... não faças isso.

Severus voltou à realidade ao mesmo tempo em que enfocava sua vista nos verdes olhos em frente a ele. Olhou-o de forma interrogante.

-Que coisa?

-Não deves seguir te sentindo culpado. –Severus bufou ao dar-se conta do que ocorria. Tinha-se-lhe esquecido por completo com quem se encontrava.

Harry girou seu corpo para encontrá-lo de frente, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Disse-te antes e repito-te agora... não me importo o que tenhas feito no passado. –O beijou com ternura enquanto continuava falando. –Amo-te pelo que é agora. E não terá nada nem ninguém que consiga mudar isto que sinto por você.

Severus sentiu uma cálida sensação percorrer todas suas veias. O estreitou com força entre seus braços enquanto sentia uma grande paz inundar seu coração.

-Resignação... e tempo. –Lhe sussurrou ao ouvido enquanto Harry olhava-o com estranheza. –Sobre a pergunta que me acabas de fazer...

O rapaz pareceu compreender, porque sorriu enquanto girava-se de novo e voltava a refugiar entre seus braços, na mesma posição que se encontravam dantes. Já não falaram, só permaneceram abraçados enquanto contemplavam o ocaso.

E enquanto Harry admirava o entardecer em todo seu esplendor, Severus não pôde deixar de pensar nas palavras que uma vez Albus lhe dissesse.

"Pode ser então que o caminho à redenção que tão difícil se te faz percorrer só, não seja tão doloroso se alguém o caminha junto a ti".

Ele estava consciente que ainda estava bem longe de chegar ao final do caminho que o levaria à redenção. Mas não pôde deixar de negar que Albus tinha razão. Percorrê-lo em companhia de Harry estava resultando menos doloroso.

popopopopopopopopop*********

Draco deixou sua negra capa sobre uma cadeira do bar, e sentou-se no cadeirão de seu padrinho. Sua mirada perdeu-se entre os fogos da lareira enquanto sua mente perdia-se no que tinha passado na enfermaria.

"Sei que meu pai está muito mau... senti-o com só olhar seus olhos". Pensou enquanto reclinava sua cabeça no respaldo. "A morte de minha mãe afetou-lhe mais do que pensava".

Suspirou quando recordou a atitude tão passiva que Lucius adotou enquanto Draco o abraçava para conforta-lo. Ainda que em realidade o rapaz nunca saberia quem tinha tratado de consolar a quem, pois se tinha voltado a sentir alterado ante a presença de seu pai em cadeira de rodas.

Levou-se a mão à cabeça. Uma crescente dor começava a molestá-lo. Tinha-lhe dito a seu pai que buscariam o quanto antes um tratamento para seu paralisias. Recordou-lhe que precisaria ser perseverante e que teria que começar o quanto antes. Lucius só se tinha encolhido de ombros e lhe tinha dito que estava muito cansado, que precisava dormir. Draco não tinha insistido e, em mudança, se tinha combinado com ele até que conseguiu dormir.

O loiro levantou-se do cadeirão e começou a passear de um lado a outro, enquanto seguia recordando.

Acabava de sair da habitação de seu pai quando chocou de frente com a pessoa que menos se esperava.

Oliver Wood desculpou-se com educação para depois seguir seu caminho. Draco notou que levava em sua mão uma poção que com toda segurança era para seu pai.

-Dormiu-se. –Disse-lhe com todo o desprezo que era capaz de pôr em suas palavras. –De modo que não o molestes.

Oliver só franziu o cenho e, sem lhe importar o que o loiro lhe dissesse, terminou de entrar à habitação. Antes de que a porta se fechasse, Draco o tomou do braço com brusquidão e o encarou com fúria.

-Que não acaba de me escutar? –Seus olhos cinzas ardendo de raiva. –Deixa-o em paz.

Oliver soltou-se da mão que o apresava enquanto respondia.

-Sinto, Malfoy. Eu só cumpro com meu trabalho. –Deu-se a média volta para seguir seu caminho. –Se tens alguma queixa, fala com Madame Pomfrey.

O loiro ficou parado em seu lugar, vendo como o ex capitão de Gryffindor se acercava a seu pai e o acordava com delicadeza. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que longe de se enojar, seu pai se tinha tomado a poção sem protestar, quando mal uns minutos antes, ele quase tinha tido que lhe rogar para que comesse algo.

Disposto a não seguir vendo o rosto de quem era o causante de sua ruptura com Blaise, Draco tinha bufado com indignação e tinha saído furioso da enfermaria.

O loiro deixou seus pensamentos a um lado quando escutou a porta se abrir. De imediato reconheceu as vozes de Harry e sua padrinho.

-Olá, Draco. –O moreno tirou-se a capa e deixou-a por aí. –Acabas de chegar?

O Slytherin assentiu enquanto via a Severus, o qual se acercou a ele.

-Estás bem? –Severus fez esta pergunta enquanto tomava do braço ao rapaz, e instava-o a tomar assento no cadeirão. Draco voltou a assentir. Sem esperar um convite, Harry sentou-se junto a seu namorado, ficando o professor em meio.

-Estive falando com Albus... –Disse-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que sacava os documentos que o diretor lhe entregasse em seu escritório. –Sobre a situação de Lucius e tudo isto da tutela.

-Há algum problema? –Perguntou o loiro, enquanto punha toda sua atenção nele.

-Como verás, se supunha que depois da morte de teus pais teu custodia passaria a minhas mãos.

-Assim é. –Draco endireitou-se no cadeirão. –Essa foi a decisão de meus pais.

-Exato. E como também recordarás, os nomes dos implicados ficaram baixo um feitiço de reserva. Os quais seriam revelados no momento em que a tutela se fizesse válida.

-Mas... –Harry, quem até esse momento tinha escutado com atenção as palavras do professor, decidiu intervir. –A tutela não pode ser válida, já que o senhor Malfoy está vivo.

-Tens razão, Harry. –Severus voltou a ver a seu casal para depois regressar sua mirada para Draco. –Portanto, o Ministério seguirá sem revelar os nomes.

-E isso que significa? –Perguntou o loiro. Ao instante, Harry levantou-se do cadeirão e parou-se em frente a eles. Draco pôde advertir que o rapaz se tinha posto pálido. –Harry?

-Não o entendes, Draco? –O Slytherin negou com a cabeça. –Voldemort acha que teu pai está morto. Ele pensa que Severus o matou. Se para amanhã não se revelam os nomes então se dará conta que Severus lhe mentiu.

Draco voltou a ver ao professor, seus olhos refletindo uma grande preocupação.

-É verdadeiro isso, Severus? –O homem assentiu. –Mas ele não deve o saber! Se inteira-se te matará!

-Tranquilos... –Severus pôde observar que ambos rapazes começavam a se alterar. –Fudge encontrou uma solução temporária a tudo isto.

-Qual é? –A pergunta saiu ao mesmo tempo de lábios de ambos jovens. Severus não pôde evitar sorrir. Desdobrou o documento que tinha em suas mãos e lhe entregou a Draco.

-Só tens que assinar aqui.

-Que é isto? –O loiro franziu o cenho enquanto tomava o papel. Após uns momentos levantou sua olhada cinza para ele. –Por que diz aqui que não estou de acordo em que sejas meu tutor? Isso não é verdadeiro.

-Já o sei, Draco. –O professor suspirou. –Só é para ganhar tempo. Enquanto a demanda contra mim esteja em trâmite, o Ministério seguirá sem revelar os nomes. Só sairá à luz o nome de Albus como defensor judicial.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou o moreno enquanto voltava a sentar-se junto a seu namorado.

-Quer dizer que enquanto o Ministério não resolva a nomeação de outro tutor, Albus será o tutor temporário de Draco.

-Quando Voldemort se inteire se enfurecerá...

-Sem dúvida alguma. –Voltou a ver a Draco. –Precisarei que os firmes agora mesmo. Albus lhes levará a Fudge amanhã a primeira hora.

-É necessário? –O loiro baixou seu rosto, refletindo tristeza. –Sei que enquanto meu pai viva não precisarei que sejas meu tutor, mas... isso não faz que deixe de me sentir mau. Se algo lhe chegasse a passar não quero me combinar com o diretor, senão contigo.

Severus rodeou os ombros do rapaz, o qual levantou sua mirada para ver os negros olhos de seu padrinho.

-Estou seguro que teu pai estará muito tempo mais conosco. E não deves te preocupar por ter outro tutor. Jamais permitiria que te afastassem de meu lado.

-Mas existirá esta demanda como antecedente.

-Para quando tudo isto acabe, já terás cumprido a maioria de idade, e todo este assunto da demanda não terá nenhum significado.

-Severus tem razão. –Harry recargou o queixo no ombro do professor para entrar no campo de visão do loiro. –Não esqueças que isto é só para ganhar tempo e que Voldemort não saiba que teu pai ainda vive.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao bar, onde se pôs a jogar com os copos de cristal.

-Ademais... não falta muito para que esse monstro e eu nos vejamos as caras. E para quando chegue no dia de meu aniversário, ele já terá deixado de existir.

Severus e Draco olharam-se o um ao outro, surpreendidos pela segurança nas palavras do Gryffindor. O respeito que o loiro sempre tinha sentido para quem agora era seu amigo, se viu fortalecido ante sua determinação.

Severus levantou-se do cadeirão e abraçou a Harry pelas costas. O rapaz estremeceu-se ao sentir que seu fôlego chocava contra sua orelha, enquanto o professor lhe murmurava:

-Jamais tenho escutado palavras mais ousadas. Mas quero que saibas que creio nelas mais que em qualquer outra coisa. –Girou-o com macieza para olhá-lo de frente. –E posso-te assegurar que esta noite me sinto mais orgulhoso de ti, do que nunca o tenho estado antes, por ninguém.

Harry sorriu ante as palavras de seu namorado. Rodeou seu pescoço com seus braços e o beijou sem importar-lhe a presença de Draco.

-Alguém quer jantar algo? –O loiro, vermelho até as orelhas, não encontrou melhor desculpa para que esses dois deixassem de dar função em frente a ele. –Porque eu já tenho fome.

Severus e Harry sorriram enquanto separavam-se.

-Então será melhor que chamem a um elfo para que nos traga o jantar. –Acariciou o rosto de seu namorado para depois dirigir a sua habitação. –Enquanto irei dar-me um banho.

Quando o professor desapareceu pela porta de sua habitação, Draco voltou a ver a Harry, quem seguia parado junto ao bar, esta vez inspecionando as garrafas.

-Não pensas ir com ele?

Harry deixou o que fazia para se ir sentar ao cadeirão, junto ao loiro.

-Me encantaria, Draco. Mas... –O moreno se rascou a cabeça, indeciso. –Uma parte de mim me grita que vá e o convença de fazer todo o que queira comigo. Mas por outro lado...

-Que? Há algum problema?

-Ainda sou menor de idade. Já de por sim teremos muitos problemas quando Sirius se inteire. –Suspirou enquanto recordava sua última conversa com Remus. –Se temos relações íntimas agora... Severus estaria infringindo a lei e não quisesse que tivesse problemas legais por minha culpa.

-Achas que teu padrinho seria capaz de enviá-lo a Azkaban?

-Não sei, Draco. Conheço-o e sei que tem um caráter bastante... explosivo. Mas mais que isso, o que me preocupa é a aversão que sempre tem tido entre eles. Acho que essa seria a principal razão para que não aceitasse o nosso namoro. Por isso não queremos nos arriscar. Talvez com outra pessoa não reagiria tão mau. Mas tratando-se de Severus... acho que a situação pioraria.

-Entendo... –Draco chamou a um elfo. Após dar-lhe instruções e o elfo desparecera, dirigiu-se de novo a seu amigo. –Sabes? Eu não sou ninguém para te aconselhar, mas... acho que há algo que deveriam tomar em conta. Os dois.

-Que coisa?

-Faz uns momentos disseste que para quando cumprisses os dezoito, Vold...

-Voldemort.

-... já não existiria.

-Que tem isso que ver com Severus e comigo?

-Não quero dizer com isto que não o vás fazer, mas... Tudo bom se não chegasses ao conseguir?

Harry guardou silêncio ante este último comentário.

-Dás-te conta de que têm estado aguardando um momento que talvez nunca chegue? Que talvez durante este último confronto contra... ele, um perca ao outro?

-Não o digas...

-Não quero te assustar, Harry. –O loiro tomou o ombro de seu amigo enquanto prosseguia. –Não quero que lhes passe nada, a nenhum dos dois. Mas quero que tomes uma coisa em conta... ninguém tem a vida comprada. Hoje podemos estar aqui, desfrutando da companhia da pessoa que amamos e manhã... já não.

Ao dizer estas últimas palavras, Draco não pôde evitar que uma lágrima percorresse sua bochecha. Tinha-se prometido não ser débil, mas era inevitável. Harry acercou-se a ele e o estreitou entre seus braços.

Draco fechou os olhos enquanto evocava em sua mente o belo rosto de sua mãe, à que nunca mais voltaria a ver. Desejou com toda sua alma ter tido mais tempo para lhe dizer quanto a amava. Mas já era demasiado tarde para isso.

Permaneceram abraçados um instante mais até que o elfo voltou com o pedido. E enquanto o jantar era servido, nenhum deles se percebeu que a porta do quarto principal se fechava em silêncio.

ksoaksokaosoaksoksokaosk*********

Remus Lupin abriu com macieza a porta da habitação de Lucius. Deu uns quantos passos para poder distinguir seu rosto, alumiado com sutileza pela luz da lua crescente que se assomava pela janela. Lucius permanecia com os olhos fechados. Remus suspirou sem atrever-se a dar um passo para a cama, pois temia acordá-lo.

-Pensas ficar-te aí parado toda a noite? –Remus deu um respingo quando escutou a voz de quem cria dormido.

-Não queria te acordar.

-Não estava dormindo. –O loiro fez-lhe senhas com a mão para que se acercasse. Após um segundo de dúvida, o licántropo decidiu-se. Acercou-se com passo lento até ficar a um passo da cama.

-Lamento o ocorrido... –Posou sua mão sobre a mão do loiro. –Para valer lamento-o muito...

Lucius fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a mão do homem junto a ele. Moveu a cabeça em afirmação aceitando suas condolências.

-Viste-a? –O professor de Defesa assentiu. –Verdade que era muito bela?

-O era, Lucius. –Suspirou. –Muito bela.

-Amanhã cedo será o enterro. Virás?

-Aí estarei.

Remus desprendeu sua mão da do loiro e acercou uma cadeira para sentar-se.

-Sinto não ter podido vir a te ver antes... mas supus que quererias estar sozinho. –O loiro sorriu com pesar ao escutar essas palavras.

-Vejo que apesar de tantos anos não tens esquecido como sou. –Remus não respondeu. –Eu também não tenho esquecido como és.

Teve um longo momento de silêncio. Como se com essas palavras, o loiro tivesse aberto uma janela ao passado, fazendo que as lembranças se assomassem à memória da cada um. Remus moveu a cabeça em negação.

-Não somos os mesmos, Lucius... –O licántropo de pôs de pé e deixou que sua vista se perdesse no céu noturno. –Muitas coisas têm mudado desde então.

-Que tanto tens mudado? –Lucius não decolou sua mirada da figura de Remus, contrastante através da luz que irradiava desde a janela.

-Tenho crescido... tenho madurado. –Remus deu meia volta para enfrentar os azuis olhos do homem em frente a ele. –Tu também o fizeste.

-Talvez cresci... –O licántropo pôde distinguir um deixo de tristeza nas palavras de seu ex amante. –Mas sem dúvida não madurei... não o suficiente. Todas as más decisões que alguma vez tomei em minha vida agora se voltam contra mim.

-Todos nos equivocamos, Lucius. –O licántropo suavizou sua expressão enquanto voltava a acercar-se a ele. –Após tudo, somos humanos. –Sorriu, irônico, ante sua própria afirmação. –Bom... alguns mais que outros.

Lucius compreendeu a alusão e olhou aos dourados olhos do homem lobo.

-Segues visitando esse lugar? –Remus franziu o cenho um segundo, para depois responder quando entendeu a pergunta do loiro.

-Vou a cada mês... desde que voltei a Hogwarts.

-Nunca... quiseste que fosse contigo. –O tom de reproche na voz de Lucius não passou inadvertido pelo licántropo.

-Nunca foi um lugar muito agradável... –Encolheu-se de ombros enquanto continuava. –Ademais... era perigoso.

-Severus comentou-me alguma vez que desenvolveu uma poção para ti.

-A poção Mata lobos. –Remus voltou a tomar assento enquanto passava suas mãos por seu rosto. Era incómodo para ele falar disso. –Não me curou, mas me volta inofensivo.

-Falta pouco... –Afirmou o loiro enquanto sua mirada azul posava-se na janela. Remus seguiu a mirada do loiro e assentiu.

-Onze dias...

-Segue sendo doloroso?

-Muito. Ainda com a poção.

-Sinto escutar isso. –Lucius ficou calado um momento. Voltou a ver ao licántropo quem a sua vez olhava-o com atenção. –Gostaria de vê-lo... em algum dia.

Remus moveu a cabeça, sem dar crédito ao que ouvia.

-Posso-te assegurar que não é nada agradável. –Recordou quando Sirius lhe contou sobre sua transformação em frente aos rapazes e a cara de terror que eles puseram ao descobrir que era um homem lobo. –Por que quererias presenciar algo como isso?

-Porque foi o único de ti que não pude conhecer.

Remus compreendeu e não pôde evitar lisonjear-se ante o profundo significado dessas palavras. Pôs-se de pé.

-Será melhor... que te deixe descansar.

-Já te vais?

-Sim. Bom, eu... –O licántropo fez a tentativa de caminhar para a porta, mas a voz de Lucius impediu-lhe.

-Por que não ficas? –Remus olhou-o, surpreendido. –Só um momento mais.

O licántropo suspirou enquanto voltava ao lugar onde se encontrava dantes.

-Seria bom que tratasses de dormir.

Lucius estendeu sua mão, convidando a Remus a posar a sua sobre ela.

-Sabes que tenho ficado paralisado das pernas? –Remus apertou sua mão com força enquanto respondia.

-Sei-o. E também sei que poderás te recuperar se te propões.

-Talvez, quando volte a caminhar... então faça muitas coisas que não fiz dantes.

-Como quais?

-Levarei a Draco a muitos lugares que ainda não conhece... convidarei a Severus a jantar mais seguido, ainda que às vezes não é uma companhia muito grata. –Remus sorriu. –Sempre terminamos brigando... Sabes que lhe devo a vida?

-Sim. Também o sei...

-E também... irei a esse lugar a ver-te...

-Basta, Lucius... –Remus seguiu sorrindo enquanto apertava sua mão ainda com mais força. –Sabes que às vezes se me esquece me tomar a poção?

-Não me importo...

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto continuava sustentando a mão da pessoa que apesar de tantos anos ainda seguia amando. Suspirou enquanto recordava o tempo vivido a seu lado. Remus seguia acariciando sua mão com macieza. Ele a sua vez recordava.

O sono venceu-o pouco a pouco. Remus permaneceu acariciando por um momento mais a mão de quem alguma vez fosse seu amante. Quando se percebeu que se tinha dormido a depositou sobre seu peito e abrigada com cuidado para não o acordar. Era hora de seu jantar com Sirius e devia marchar-se.

Permaneceu um momento mais parado junto a seu leito. A luz da lua continuava alumbrando suas facções dando-lhe um matiz etéreo, quase angelical. Posou seus dedos sobre seu rosto maduro e cheio de lacerações, mas terso ainda, enquanto sussurrava:

-Que tenhas doces sonhos... meu querido Lucius.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Beijos, flores e adioses. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**K. Kinomoto.**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Sem comentários capitulo muito triste gente... tadinho do Lucius ficou paralisado...**

**O que será que lhe espera?**

**Quero reviews **


	14. Beijos, flores e despedidas

**XI**

**Beijos, flores e despedidas.**

Harry meteu-se com sigilo entre as cobertas negras da cama de Severus, quem achava-se sumido em um profundo sono. Desde a hora do jantar, quem fosse seu professor de poções não tinha deixado de cabecear sobre a mesa. Planejando esta situação, Draco e Harry tinham estado conversando sobre Quidditch o tempo todo, o que aborrecia de maneira terrível ao professor.

A conversa de sobremesa sobre o mesmo tema tinha terminado por arrulhar de tal maneira, que quando o homem se levantou da mesa estava mais dormido que acordado. Com um: "boas noites", tinha deixado aos jovens imersos em seu conversa e tinha-se dirigido a sua habitação. Mal teve posto a cabeça sobre a almofada e fechado os olhos, o professor tinha caído rendido.

O rapaz deslizou-se com macieza até ficar colado às costas do homem, quem dormia de lado. Com timidez, cercou seu cintura com seu braço e escondeu seu rosto na parte de trás de seu pescoço. A mão que rodeava sua cintura trepou até posar sobre seu peito para ficar aí.

O corpo do jovem tremeu de forma quase imperceptível ao sentir como se amoldava ao corpo de seu professor, à perfeição. Como se um tivesse sido feito para o outro. Assim sentia dentro de seu coração que ele era a pessoa que tinha esperado durante toda sua curta vida. Só esperava ter uma vida mais longa para poder lhe demonstrar de todas as formas que ele desejava.

Recordou as palavras de Draco. E se não lhe dava tempo? Que passaria se na batalha ele perdia? Que passaria se a quem perdia era a Severus? Se arrependeria por não lhe ter demonstrado seu amor de uma forma mais profunda? Seria o tempo todo passado a seu lado, sem intimidade, um tempo perdido?

Suspirou enquanto sua fossa nasale inundavam-se com o perfume de seu namorado. Meteu seu nariz entre suas fibras escuras, longas até os ombros, e que nesse momento caíam com liberdade por toda a almofada. Beijou seu cabelo com doçura ao mesmo tempo que descobria que seu brilho não se devia a que fosse gorduroso. Era mais bem demasiado delgado, quase frágil. E cheirava delicioso.

Moveu a cabeça, negando. Não. Ele não perderia a batalha. Não morreria em mãos de Voldemort nem permitiria que Severus o fizesse. Eles teriam todo o resto de suas vidas para se amar. O tempo a seu lado não era tempo perdido. Jamais o seria porque Severus não se tinha cansado de lhe demonstrar seu amor de mil e umas formas. E por isso ele também não deixaria do fazer.

Mas sobre todas as coisas, ele jamais perderia a Severus. Não o permitiria baixo nenhuma circunstância.

Fechou os olhos enquanto colava-se mais a ele. Severus moveu-se com ligeireza e o rapaz ficou quieto. Não queria o acordar intencionalmente que precisava um bom descanso. Severus suspirou entre sonhos enquanto pronunciava seu nome, para depois seguir sonhando. Harry sorriu com macieza e desejou-lhe boas noites em silêncio. Aos poucos minutos ele também estava dormido.

ksoaksokaoskok**********

-...E então pensei "vamos, Sirius, só te divertirás por uns dias..." Mas qual foi minha surpresa quando me comentou que queria apresentar com sua família. Imaginas-te? Então decidi fazer malas e empreender viaje o mais cedo possível. E assim foi que tive que adiantar minha chegada a Paris...

Remus sustentava um copo em sua mão enquanto olhava para nenhum lugar. Ouvia sem ouvir a conversa de seu amigo ao mesmo tempo em que recordava seu recente encontro com Lucius. Esses últimos momentos junto a ele lhe tinham acordado muitas lembranças que cria ter enterrado para sempre.

-Remus... –A voz do animago fazer emergir de seus pensamentos.

-Dizias...? –Remus regressou sua atenção a seu melhor amigo, agradecendo no fundo o ter-se distraído por uns momentos para não ter que escutar sobre as conquistas do animago durante sua viagem a França. –E daí sucedeu então?

Sirius levantou-se do cadeirão para sentar-se junto ao licántropo. Durante todo o jantar o tinha notado ausente e isso o tinha preocupado.

-Estás bem? Há algo que te molesta?

-Por que me perguntas isso?

O animago deixou seu copo a um lado para observar os dourados olhos de seu amigo.

-Conheço-te muito bem. Estiveste muito distraído durante o jantar e não te terminaste o único copo que te servi. –Reclamou-lhe enquanto assinalava o copo, quase cheia, que o homem lobo ainda sustentava em sua mão. –Estás pensando no ocorrido aos Malfoy?

Remus sentiu-se alterado ao escutar a seu amigo. Se o saber-se um livro aberto para ele já era de por si muito frustrante, o que o animago quase adivinhasse seus pensamentos beirava no desesperante. Pôs-se de pé.

-Irás ao enterro da senhora Malfoy? –Perguntou o licántropo para dar por seu lado e que assim deixasse de lhe fazer perguntas.

-Quando será?

-Lucius comentou-me que será amanhã cedo. Suponho que a sepultarão na cripta familiar. Em sua mansão.

-Lucius? –O animago olhou-o, interrogante-. E quando falaste com ele?

-Faz umas horas... –O licántropo brincou com a copa em sua mão. –Quis ir ver como se encontrava.

-Por que fizeste isso? –Reclamou-lhe seu amigo. –Que eu saiba nunca tivemos uma boa relação com ele, nem com Snivellius.

-Severus, Sirius. E foste tu o que nunca teve uma boa relação. –Corrigiu-o Remus. –Eu nunca tive nenhum problema com eles. Ademais, parece-me que tivesse sido muito descortês de minha parte não o visitar quando vivo lá mesmo. E bem? Irás?

-Não o sei... –O animago se rascou a cabeça, pensativo-. Como tu mesmo o disseste, nunca tive uma boa relação com ele. E como Sniv... Snape estará aí, suponho que com menos razão irei.

-Como queiras. –O licántropo deixou o copo quase intacto sobre a mesinha de centro enquanto buscava sua capa.

-Já te vais?

-É tarde. –Acercou-se à lareira. –Quero levantar-me temporão para ver em que posso ajudar.

-Mas... nem sequer terminaste-te tua copa. –Sirius olhou-o com tristeza. –Molestaste-te outra vez comigo... Verdade?

Remus girou seu rosto ao escutar as palavras de seu amigo. Não passou inadvertida sua mirada de tristeza e não pôde evitar se acercar a ele. Abraçou-o com força enquanto o animago recargava seu queixo sobre seu ombro, abraçando-o também.

-Se é pelo do enterro então irei... –Remus pôde notar que sua voz tremia. –Mas já não te enojes comigo.

-Não estou enojado contigo, Sirius. –Tomou-o queixo para que o olhasse aos olhos. –E não te vou obrigar a ir se não queres. És livre de decidir.

-Então o pensarei.

-Estarei até as nove da manhã em meus aposentos. Se não me encontras aí, quer dizer que me marchei ao enterro. Se vens dantes dessa hora poderemos tomar café da manhã juntos.

-De acordo. Se decido-me aí estarei. –O animago alegrou-se ao saber que seu único amigo não estava molesto com ele. E sem pensá-lo duas vezes o beijou na bochecha, sem soltar seu abraço.

Remus não soube muito bem o que passou. Só esteve consciente que em um momento seu amigo lhe sorria e ao outro o beijava na bochecha. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o calor do beijo ainda em sua pele. Apertou mais o abraço em que tinha preso ao animago e roçou seu nariz contra sua bochecha, aspirando seu aroma, ao mesmo tempo em que unia seus lábios aos seus para tocar com macieza.

Foi um beijo ligeiro, fugaz. Sirius abriu seus azuis olhos em genuína surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que Remus separava-se dele, assustado por seu atrevimento. Soltou-o de imediato e antes de que o animago reagisse, tomou um punhado de pós e desapareceu pela lareira.

Sirius ficou parado um instante mais sem terminar de reagir. Quando o fez franziu o cenho enquanto observava o oco por onde o licántropo tinha desaparecido.

-Como pôde fazer isso? –Perguntou-se ao mesmo tempo em que movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, divertido pelas ocorrências de seu melhor amigo. –Nunca em minha vida tinha visto a ninguém desaparecer tão rápido por uma lareira...

hsauhsuahsu**********

Remus cambaleou e caiu sobre o tapete que tapizava sua sala. Levantou-se de imediato e pôs-se em guarda, esperando a chegada de um Sirius Black furioso e disposto a romper-lhe os dentes por ter tido o atrevimento de beija-lo. Sua respiração era agitada e suava profusamente.

"Como pude ser tão estúpido?" Perguntou-se enquanto olhava com firmeza para o fogo, esperando que mudasse de cor de uma hora para outra. E assim foi. O rosto do animago deixou-se transluzir no meio dos verdes fogos.

-Remus? –O licántropo não se atreveu a contestar. –Estás aí? Estás bem?

A última pergunta fez que o homem lobo franzisse o cenho, confundido.

-Queres que vá para lá? –À menção dessas palavras, Remus acercou-se para deixar que sua voz fosse escutada.

-Estou bem, Sirius... –Esperou resposta de seu amigo.

-Ainda bem... –O licántropo não entendia o que passava pela mente do animago. –Desapareceste tão rápido que por um momento pensei que te tinhas evaporado...

Remus quase foi-se de costas ao escutar o riso tão aberto de Sirius. Piscou várias vezes para comprovar que estivesse acordo.

-Remus? Estás-me escutando?

-Eh... sim, Sirius. Estou-te ouvindo. –Se rascou a cabeça, confundido. –Não estás molesto comigo?

-Molesto? Eu? –Remus viu como o rosto do animago se enchia de confusão. –Por que teria de estar molesto contigo?

-Bom... pois porque... –Suspirou. –Pelo de faz uns momentos...

-Faz uns...? A que te referes?

Remus via a cada vez mais difícil chegar no ponto. Mas era necessário sair da dúvida de uma boa vez.

-Refiro-me ao beijo. –Fechou os olhos esperando a explosão de seu amigo.

-Beijo? Que beijo? –Remus abriu grandes seus dourados olhos. –Ah! O beijo!

-...

-Não. Não estou molesto. –Remus sentiu uma grande alegria inundar seu peito. –Não tem nada de mau que dois amigos se dêem um beijo na bochecha. Por que? A ti te molestou?

-Eh... não. Claro que não. –Remus tratou de insistir. –Mas não falo disso.

-Então?

-Falo de... o que passou depois.

-Referes-te a quando se roçaram nossos lábios?

-Sim... isso.

-Ah, não te preocupes. –Remus sacudiu a cabeça, que já começava a lhe doer. O animago continuou falando. –Eu tive a culpa. Suponho que ias a beijar me na bochecha, mas eu me voltei e bom... um acidente qualquer o tem.

"Um acidente..."

-Bom... sim. –Remus sentiu que toda sua alegria se esparramava pelo mesmo tapete que ele provasse momentos antes. –Então... será melhor que me vá descansar.

-De acordo. –Sirius sorriu através dos fogos. –Que descanses. Talvez te veja amanhã cedo.

-Sim... talvez. –O rosto do animago desapareceu, deixando a Remus Lupin com a mesma sensação de um menino que, após ter almejado um doce, se lhe cai da mão antes de poder o provar.

Separou-se da lareira para dirigir a sua habitação, enquanto tirava-se a capa com lentidão, quase como um atomata. Quando entrou se desabou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos enquanto recordava o que para ele tinha sido um beijo.

"Para ele só foi um acidente..." Pensou com tristeza enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos sobre seus lábios, que ainda guardavam a sensação dos lábios de Sirius. "Como pude ser tão estúpido?".

suahsuaushhaus**********

Eram poucas as pessoas que se encontravam no funeral de Narcisa Malfoy. Enquanto o sacerdote recitava as exéquias no pequeno, mas elegante cemitério da família, podiam ver-se na primeira fileira os rostos de Lucius e Draco. A petição de ambos, Severus também se achava sentado junto a eles.

Albus, Harry, Remus, Minerva e Hagrid encontravam-se na fila de atrás. E por trás deles Sirius, Arthur e Molly Weasley, junto a Ron e Hermione, quem ainda não podiam achar que se encontrassem aí.

Na última fila, Blaise Zabini tratava de conter as lágrimas enquanto via como os ombros de Draco se estremeciam de vez em quando, produto de seus soluços, os quais tratava de dissimular, em vão. Pôde ver como Severus posava por um momento sua mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, tratando de confortar lo. E pensou em quanto tivesse dado por ser ele o dono dessa mão confortadora.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe Oliver baixinho, enquanto tomava sua mão entre as suas. –Queres que nos vamos?

O castanho negou com a cabeça, incapaz de responder, pois sabia que do fazer não poderia conter as lágrimas por mais tempo. Oliver suspirou enquanto seguia sustentando sua mão entre as suas. E guardou silêncio.

Ao longe, podia ver-se uma fila de elfos domésticos lenços em mãos, chorando a perda de sua ama. Apesar de que Lucius nunca tinha sido um exemplo de paciência à hora dos tratar, Narcisa tinha sabido se ganhar o carinho de todos eles.

O sacerdote cantou os Salmos enquanto os presentes baixavam o rosto em sinal de respeito. Pouco depois o ataúde que continha o corpo de Narcisa foi depositado em sua abóbada e Draco se pôs de pé. Tomou a cadeira de rodas de seu pai e conduziu-o em frente a ela. Ambos arrojaram jasmins, suas flores preferidas enquanto murmuravam seu último adeus.

Quando voltaram a seu lugar, foi o turno de Severus e o resto dos presentes para deixar flores sobre sua tumba já coberta, e apresentar suas condolências aos Malfoy. Foram-se retirando um por um, deixando espaço para que pai e filho pudessem estar sozinhos com ela.

-Achas que ela está bem? –Draco agachou-se e acomodou uma rosa branca que tinha caído ao solo por acidente.

-Está-o, Draco. –O aristocrata suspirou enquanto tomava a mão da única família que lhe ficava. –E nós também o estaremos.

-Prometes-me? –Lucius esboçou um tênue sorriso enquanto apertava a mão de seu filho.

-Prometo-te.

-Senhor Malfoy... –Ambos voltaram ao escutar seu apelido. Mas foi Draco quem franziu o cenho ao ver à pessoa junto a ele. –Permita-me apresentar-lhes meus condolências.

Lucius assentiu com a cabeça enquanto volteava a ver a Draco. Não passou inadvertido para ele o gesto do rapaz.

-Conhecem-se? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto avaliava ao castanho com a mirada.

-Fomos... colegas de Colégio. –Respondeu o loiro.

-Então deixo-os, para que falem. –Afastou-se dantes que Draco pudesse fazer nada para o evitar.

-Que fazes aqui? –Perguntou-lhe com toda a frialdade que pôde reunir. –Não recordo ter dado permissão aos elfos para que te deixassem entrar.

O rapaz estendeu sua mão para obsequiar-lhe uma flor. Draco voltou a mirada para outro lado, desprezando-o.

-Só quero que saibas que... sinto muito o ocorrido e que... se alguma vez precisas-me...

-Não creio te precisar. –Draco voltou-se para ele, seu rosto sereno. –E também não acho que tu me precises. O único que não entendo é como pudeste ter o descaro de trazer a minha casa?

Blaise deu-se conta que Draco estava falando de Oliver, quem nesse momento se encontrava com Harry e Ron, sustentando uma conversa, alheio ao que ocorria a uns metros dele.

-Queria que soubesses que... ele é alguém maravilhoso e... queria que o conhecesses.

-Aonde queres tu chegar com tudo isto? –Perguntou o loiro, molesto pela forma em como falava dele. –Talvez pensas que poderíamos chegar a ser amigos?

O castanho não respondeu. Só suspirou enquanto deixava que Draco seguisse falando.

-Ou talvez pensas que assim poderás seguir com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Pensas que ficarei tranquilo sabendo que nos segues vendo a um a escondidas do outro? Ou talvez...?

Um flash de compressão surcou suas cinzas olhos quando chegou a esse pensamento.

-Achaste que poderia... compartilhar-te com ele e que os três...? –Ante o tênue rubor nas bochechas de seu ex namorado, o loiro terminou de compreender. –Nunca! Ouves-me? Nunca te compartilharei com ele. Nunca o amarei a ele!

Deu-se a meia volta para afastar-se o mais cedo possível. Blaise ficou parado no mesmo lugar, incapaz de reagir ante o desprezo de quem amava com todas suas forças. Viu ao longe que Oliver o buscava com a mirada.

Girou-se para que seu casal não visse as lágrimas que brotavam a torrentes de seus tristes olhos. Baixou a cabeça enquanto deixava que os soluços o afogassem. Entre suas lágrimas atingiu a ver as flores que cobriam a tumba de Narcisa.

Agachou-se com lentidão e depositou com doçura a flor que Draco desprezasse.

-Você sabe quanto o amo... –Murmurou o rapaz entre soluços. –Verdade que sim o sabe?

Uma suave brisa com aroma a jasmins revolveu seus cabelos castanhos. Blaise endereçou-se enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Após despedir com um beijo à mulher que desse a vida a uma das duas pessoas que mais amava, o jovem deu meia volta para refugiar no peito de Oliver, quem já o esperava com os braços abertos.

O moreno abraçou com ternura o corpo soluçante de seu namorado, deixando que suas lágrimas molhassem sua túnica cinza. Sentia-se impotente ao não saber o que lhe ocorria. Mas mesmo assim deixou que Blaise descarregar toda sua dor entre seus braços enquanto buscava a saída da enorme mansão.

hsuahsuhauhs**********

-Então... Isso foi o que ocorreu que não pudeste nos contar?

-Assim é, Hermione.

Harry e seus amigos encontravam-se ainda na mansão dos Malfoy. Após o enterro e por ordens de Lucius, os elfos tinham organizado um almoço e Draco tinha-lhe pedido a Harry que os acompanhassem. Agora estavam sentados em uma pequena mesa para quatro pessoas, no jardim. Os Weasley compartilhavam sua mesa com Sirius e Remus, e a professora McGonagall e Hagrid acompanhavam ao diretor em outra. Severus estava sentado em outra mesa, com Lucius e seu filho.

-Imagino-me que deveu ser difícil para o professor Snape ter que presenciar tudo. –Ron apertou o braço de seu amigo enquanto continuava. –Mas deveu ser pior que tu também o fizesses em teus sonhos.

-Não me recordes, Ron. –O moreno estremeceu-se de pés a cabeça. –A cada vez que me lembro sinto... uma grande raiva por todo o que esses monstros lhes fizeram.

Os rapazes guardaram silêncio. Voltearam para a mesa dos Malfoy, onde Lucius sustentava uma conversa com Severus enquanto Draco se concretava aos escutar. Ainda podia ver em suas cinzas olhos as sequelas do pranto.

-Que achas que vá passar agora que Voldemort pensa que têm morrido? –Hermione fez esta pergunta enquanto olhava a seu amigo.

-Não o sei, Hermione. Mas suponho que o senhor Malfoy quererá vingar a morte de sua esposa.

-Mas... ele não pode usar sua magia. Se delataria ante o Ministério. –O ruivo baixou o volume de sua voz. –Ademais... não poderá se enfrentar a ninguém em cadeira de rodas. Qualquer o venceria com facilidade.

-Não estejas tão seguro, Ron. –Sua noiva interveio. –Não esqueças que é um mago muito poderoso. Uma cadeira de rodas não vai ser obstáculo para que possa lutar.

-Achas que nos apoiará durante a batalha contra tu já sabes...?

-Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Ron. –Harry suspirou enquanto dirigia sua mirada para a mesa onde seu namorado se encontrava. –Estou seguro que quando chegue o momento, ele será um dos elementos mais importantes na destruição de Voldemort.

Os três rapazes observaram quando Lucius Malfoy se afastou das mesas para o interior de sua mansão. Draco e Severus puseram-se de pé e o loiro dirigiu-se a eles.

-Meu pai e eu lhes agradecemos sua presença. –Os três assentiram às palavras do Slytherin. Hermione pôs-se de pé e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Lamentamos muito o ocorrido. E queremos que saibas que se precisas algo, não duvides em recorrer a nós. –O ruivo assentiu às palavras de sua noiva.

-Obrigado, Granger... Weasley.

-Hermione...

-Ron...

-Hermione, Ron. –O loiro assinalou para a mesa dos Weasley. –Se desculpam-me...

Quando o loiro se afastou, Harry e Ron também se levantaram da mesa.

-Acho que acerca-se a hora de partir. –Viram como o loiro dizia algo e Molly o abraçava com ar maternal. Pouco depois eles também se punham de pé.

Enquanto Draco dirigia-se à mesa dos professores, Harry observou como Severus se levantava e caminhava ao interior da mansão.

-Suponho que regressarás a Hogwarts. –Ron viu que os olhos de Harry não se decolaram de seu namorado até que desapareceu por uma das grandes portas.

-Assim é. –Viu a Sirius e ao casal Weasley acercando-se a eles.

-Garotos, é hora de ir-nos. –Os rapazes assentiram e, após dar a Harry um abraço de despedida, partiram por trás dos elfos que os conduziriam para a saída.

-Será melhor que eu também me vá. –Sirius rodeou seu ombro com um braço e caminhou uns metros com ele-. Irei visitar-te seguido.

-Não esperarás a Remus? –Perguntou o rapaz, ao ver que o licántropo permanecia sentado na mesa.

-Disse-me que voltará com os demais. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Não me agrada a ideia de regressar em companhia de Malfoy e Snivellius.

-Snape. –Harry suspirou tratando de não expressar sua moléstia.

-Sim, sim... Snape. –Abraçou-o com força. –Cuida-te muito.

-Tu também. –O animago separou-se dele e se dispôs a seguir aos demais. O rapaz então dirigiu-se a Remus, quem sorriu quando o viu vir.

-Disse-te que não quis o acompanhar?

-Assim é. –Olhou-o, interrogante. –Estás molesto com ele?

-Não o sei, Harry. –O licántropo respirou com força. –Não sê se estou mais molesto com ele que comigo mesmo.

-Posso saber a razão? –Harry correspondeu ao sinal de despedida que Albus e os demais professores lhes dirigiram. Supôs que mais tarde os veria no Castelo.

-Terás tempo para escutar as penas deste velho licántropo?

-Tenho o tempo todo do mundo para isso, Remus. –Tomou-o da mão. –E tu não és nenhum velho.

hsuahsuhashuah**********

Lucius Malfoy observava a habitação que durante quase vinte anos compartilhasse com sua esposa. A elfinha que se fazia cargo das coisas de Narcisa guardava seus pertences em seu closet e em sua gavetas, para depois fechar com um feitiço. O loiro tinha decidido que não se desfaria de nenhuma delas, e lhe tinha dado a ordem de selar suas gavetas para que ninguém mais pudesse as tocar.

Acercou a cadeira de rodas à enorme cama. As cobertas estavam limpas e colocadas com extremo cuidado, como ela gostava. Levantou a almofada de sua esposa e acercou-a a seu rosto. Sem importar que tivesse fundas novas, seu aroma ainda permanecia nela. Suspirou enquanto absorvia com deleite seu perfume. Fechou os olhos enquanto permitia-se recordar sua última noite com ela. Quando os abriu, viu que a pequena criatura o olhava com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Amo Lucius, senhor... –O loiro manteve sua mirada azul sobre o pequeno ser. –Agora que a ama Narcisa já não está, Que passará com Eli, senhor?

Lucius franziu o cenho ao recordar que a elfinha tinha sido contratada pela família de sua esposa desde que Narcisa era pequena, e esta tinha decidido a levar a viver à mansão, onde tinha continuado lhe servindo de maneira exclusiva. Não podia a jogar sem mais, Narcisa nunca o tivesse feito, ainda se tratando de qualquer elfo. Muito menos dela.

-Ficarás aqui. Estarás a cargo de supervisionar que os demais elfos façam bem seu trabalho. E sobretudo, que ninguém entre a esta habitação em minha ausência, baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Assim o farei, amo Lucius.

-Podes retirar-te.

Quanto a elfinha foi-se, Lucius deu-se conta que ainda sustentava a almofada entre suas mãos. Acercou-se de novo à cama para deixar em seu lugar, quando se percebeu de um objeto de cor escuro que permanecia escondido entre os dobras da coberta. Retirou a fina teia com cuidado para descobrir que se tratava da varinha de sua esposa.

Recordou então que a noite em que foram capturados por Voldemort a tinham deixado em suas respectivas cabeceiras, e não tinham tido tempo das tomar para se defender. O loiro rodeou a enorme cama até chegar ao outro extremo da cabeceira e levantou sua própria almofada. Sua varinha também estava aí.

Tomou ambas varinhas e as sustentou no ar uns momentos. Recordou que não devia utilizar a sua ou se delataria. Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando escutou que tocavam à porta.

-Lucius? –A voz de Severus deixou-se escutar do outro lado. –Estás aí?

-Adiante.

Severus entrou na habitação para encontrar a Lucius em frente a sua cama, varinhas em mãos.

-Sabes que não deves a usar, Verdade?

O loiro assentiu enquanto acercava-se a janela. Pôde distinguir que Remus ainda se encontrava no jardim, e que parecia sustentar uma conversa com Harry.

-Pensei que se iriam com os demais. –Severus seguiu a mirada do loiro.

-Tenho ordens de levar ao colégio, em pessoa. –E enquanto acercava-se também a janela. –O que não entendo é Por que Remus não se marchou com eles?

Lucius guardou silêncio. Ele também se acabava de fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Severus...

-Diga-me...

-Alguma vez tens amado a alguém?

A pergunta que o loiro lhe dirigiu. Apesar de ter sido parceiros, jamais se tinham tido a confiança suficiente para falar dessa classe de temas. Supôs que a morte de Narcisa o tinha sensibilizado de alguma maneira.

-Sim... –Respondeu com cautela enquanto seus negros olhos posavam-se no rapaz que conversava com o licántropo no jardim.

-Posso saber a quem?

-Não.

Lucius entendeu com clareza que não lhe ia dizer nada mais, de modo que não insistiu.

-Sabes? Cresci com a firme convicção de que um Malfoy jamais devia expressar seus sentimentos. Meus pais me inculcaram essa crença desde muito pequeno. Suponho que seus pais também o fizeram. De modo que a primeira vez que me dei conta que amava a alguém, preferi guardar silêncio e permiti que minha linhagem se impusesse sobre meus sentimentos.

-E tens mudado de opinião com respeito a isso?

-Jamais deixei de ser um Malfoy. Nem deixarei de sê-lo nunca. –Viu através da janela que Remus e Harry se punham de pé para seguir conversando enquanto admiravam as belas flores do jardim. –Mas... se alguma vez tivesse a oportunidade de dizer a essa pessoa quanto a amei. Quanto a sigo amando... então... não permitiria que meu nome fosse outra vez um obstáculo para poder lhe demonstrar.

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto observava ao loiro. Pela forma em como falava soube que não se estava referindo a sua falecida esposa. Mas então, a quem?

Seguiu a mirada azul do homem junto a ele, e abriu os olhos em franca surpresa ao descobrir a quem observava. Sacudiu a cabeça, negando a essa possibilidade tão absurda.

-Não falas de Narcisa, Verdadeiro?

-Não. –O loiro suspirou enquanto acariciava a varinha que pertencesse a sua esposa. –A ela sempre lhe disse que a amava. E não me arrependo de ter fato.

-É bom escutar isso.

-Tem sido diferente com Draco. Acho que tenho tratado de fazer o mesmo que meu pai fez comigo e que a sua vez meu avô fez com ele.

-Entendo. Mas acho que ainda estás a tempo.

-Assim é. Isso não significa que lhe direi à cada momento. Somos dignos Malfoy.

-É verdadeiro.

-Mas lhe demonstrarei. De vez em quando.

Ambos guardaram silêncio ante a última afirmação do loiro. Severus observou a Harry, quem nesse momento tomava o braço do licántropo e atraía-o para ele para o abraçar. Severus não soube porque, mas não sentiu fitas-cola ante a mostra de afeto de seu namorado para o melhor amigo de seus pais. Ele sentia que confiava nele, porque Harry tinha sabido se ganhar essa confiança.

Também observou que para seu namorado não era difícil expressar seus sentimentos. Tinha vezes em que, estando juntos, Harry não se tinha cansado de lhe dizer que o amava. Ele, em mudança, tinha correspondido a essas palavras de amor com alguns abraços e beijos, mas muito rara vez lhe tinha respondido o mesmo.

Ele não era nenhum Malfoy, mas, ao igual que Lucius, tinha crescido com a ideia de que expressar os sentimentos era uma mostra de debilidade. Seu "querido" pai tinha-se encarregado disso.

-E Draco? –A pergunta do loiro fazer emergir de seus pensamentos.

-Está em sua habitação. Empacando algumas coisas para levar-lhes a Hogwarts. –Afastou-se da janela. –Estás pronto para marchar-nos?

-Não irei com vocês. Ficarei aqui.

Severus franziu o cenho. De alguma forma ou outra, se imaginava uma resposta assim.

-És livre de decidir onde te ficar. –O professor acercou-se à porta-. Só me permite te recordar que Draco regressará a Hogwarts. E enquanto a ameaça de Voldemort siga latente, este lugar é tão seguro como o Caldeirão Furado.

Lucius guardou silêncio. Por um lado Severus tinha razão. Que ia fazer só nessa enorme mansão se Draco não ia estar com ele?

Endireitou-se para poder apreciar, com mais detalhe através da janela, a figura de Remus. Esse simples movimento lhe provocou uma dolorosa pulsada que percorreu toda sua coluna. Fechou os olhos enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não gemer.

-Estás bem? –Severus tinha observado todo e não passou inadvertido o gesto de dor de seu ex parceiro.

-Precisarei começar com meu tratamento o mais cedo possível. –Severus assentiu. –Mas não quero permanecer na enfermaria.

Severus compreendeu a que se referia. Lucius estava dizendo-lhe, muito a sua maneira, que aceitava ficar em Hogwarts.

-Lhe pedirei a Albus que te atribua uma habitação. Não podes te apresentar em San Mungo ainda. De modo que lhe direi a Poppy que te recomende um terapeuta para que comece a te tratar dentro do Castelo. –Abriu a porta enquanto continuava. –Irei por Draco. Te esperaremos no jardim.

-Severus... –O professor voltou-se ao escutar seu nome. –Obrigado.

O professor franziu o cenho, estranhado ante a atitude agradecida do orgulhoso aristocrata. Assentiu ao imaginar o grande esforço que deveu lhe significar mencionar tão humilde palavra.

-Não há de que.

Quando Severus se foi, Lucius mandou a chamar a um elfo para que empacara algumas de seus pertences, incluindo as varinhas de sua esposa e a sua.

Enquanto o elfo fazia o que seu amo lhe ordenava, o loiro permaneceu observando a Remus através da janela. Jamais o admitiria ante ninguém, mas o licántropo tinha sido outra razão muito importante para aceitar ficar em Hogwarts.

Viu que Draco e Severus se lhes uniam no jardim. Ordenou ao elfo levar-lhe a mala e dispôs-se a sair da mansão, não sem dantes dirigir uma última mirada à habitação na que tinha sido feliz os últimos vinte anos.

hsuahusaushuah**********

A luxuosa carruagem aterrissou com elegante lentidão nos terrenos do Colégio de Hogwarts. Draco e Harry foram os primeiros em descer. Ambos esperaram com paciência a que a cadeira de Lucius se posasse sobre solo firme. Remus e Severus baixaram por trás dele.

-Que farás agora? –Perguntou o moreno, enquanto observava a carruagem dos Malfoy ascender e perder no horizonte, onde umas nuvens cinzas anunciavam o cedo arribo de uma tormenta veraneia.

-Nada. Acho que darei uma volta pelas Torres. –O loiro seguiu a mirada do Gryffindor. –Aproveitarei a pouca luz que fica para fazer um pouco de exercício. Queres vir?

-Por suposto. –Ambos rapazes se afastaram dos maiores. –Faremos uma carreira para ver quem chega primeiro à Torre Norte...

-Tenham cuidado... –Remus falou em voz alta para que os garotos o escutassem enquanto se afastavam. –Terá tormenta elétrica.

Os rapazes assentiram às palavras do licántropo. Momentos depois desapareciam pela entrada principal.

-Irei falar com Albus para que te atribua uma habitação. –Severus girou-se para onde os rapazes despareceram. –Alguma parte do castelo que prefiras?

-Que não esteja cerca das masmorras... faz demasiado frio. –Lucius contestou de maneira lacónica enquanto repunha-se da surpresa que lhe causasse que seu filho e Potter se levassem bem.

O professor de poções encolheu-se de ombros, dando as obrigado em seu interior por não o ter de vizinho.

-Irás falar com Poppy sobre o terapeuta? –O loiro assentiu. –Então te verei mais tarde na enfermaria.

Severus encaminhou-se ao interior do Castelo. Remus, quem tinha escutado o intercâmbio de palavras de ambos Slytherin, não pôde evitar a curiosidade.

-Ficarás aqui?

-Assim é. –O loiro fez girar as rodas da cadeira. Uma punzada em suas costas fazer deter-se-. Não poderei me ir de aqui até estar melhor.

-Permites-me? –Remus tomou as abas da cadeira, ao ver que a Lucius lhe custava muito esforço avançar. O loiro deixou-se conduzir ao interior do Castelo.

-Não te molestes em acompanhar até a enfermaria. Poderei chegar sozinho.

-Não é moléstia. –O professor seguiu conduzindo a cadeira, sem fazer caso às palavras do loiro.

Andaram em silêncio alguns metros, até que por um das janelas puderam ver a Harry e Draco, sobrevoando o céu cinza como duas negras e majestosas aves.

-Não sabia que se levassem bem. –Remus compreendeu as palavras do loiro e assentiu.

-Desde faz em vários meses. –Encolheu-se de ombros em um gesto que Lucius não pôde ver. –Tenho entendido que a raiz de um acidente.

-Um acidente? –Lucius franziu o cenho. –Passou-lhe algo a Draco?

-Oh, não. Nada disso. –Remus sorriu, divertido, ante o alarmado tom de seu ex amante. –Em realidade foi ao revés. O inverno passado Harry teve um acidente no Bosque, e Draco salvou sua vida.

-Já vejo... –Lucius guardou um prolongado silêncio ante o relato de Remus. –Então Potter está em dívida com meu filho.

Remus voltou a sorrir ante o tom, agora soberbo, do aristocrata.

-Poderia dizer-se que sim. Molesta-te que eles sejam amigos?

-Não o sei... –O licántropo deixou que o viúvo ordenasse suas ideias. –Em outras circunstâncias estaria furioso. Mas... vendo pelo lado prático, é conveniente que Draco faça boas amizades com ele. Após tudo, é o "menino que viveu".

Remus só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. Lucius nunca deixaria de ser um Slytherin.

hsuahushaushuah**********

-Pois por mim não há nenhum inconveniente. Podes eleger entre as habitações dos professores no lado Oeste. Ou as da ala leste. Ainda que não é muito recomendável após a experiência com Draco. E falando de Draco, Que passou com o castigo?

-Não lhe apliquei o castigo por essa infração.

-Achei que já o tinhas feito. –Dumbledore deixou a um lado o livro que lia e se dirigiu a seu amigo. –Pensas aplicar-lhe ainda após tudo o que lhe passou?

-Não o creio. –Suspirou enquanto recordava aquela noite em que o bofeteou. –Já tem passado bastante tempo. Devia fazer no momento.

-Agora que seu pai viverá no Castelo, achas que é conveniente que Draco também se mude a suas habitações?

-Não só é conveniente. Senão também o mais recomendable. –O professor bisbilhotou entre a enorme biblioteca do velho mago. Um antigo livro de poções chamou sua atenção. –Lucius terá muitas dificuldades para desenvolver se sozinho. E duvido muito que lhe peça ajuda aos elfos, já sabes o orgulhoso que é. Draco poderia ajudá-lo estando com ele sem necessidade de que seu pai lhe peça.

-Entendo. –Albus fez-lhe um sinal a Severus de que podia se combinar com o livro que o professor sustentava em sua mão. Severus deixou-o sobre a mesa, aceitando-o. –Sabes que não poderá sair do Castelo, nem sequer para seguir com algum tratamento. Está Lucius consciente disso?

-Assim é. –O professor tomou assento adiante do diretor. –Ficou em que falará com Poppy para que lhe recomende um bom terapeuta. Conhecendo-o não duvido em que buscará ao melhor.

-Não vejo nada de mau em isso. Tem todos os recursos para resolve-lo.

-Efetivamente. –Ambos guardaram silêncio uns momentos. –Só espero que seja o bastante discreto.

-Eu também o espero. Quando lhe dirás a Draco que pode mudar com seu pai?

-Hoje mesmo.

-Bem, nesse caso... –O idoso pôs-se de pé, dando por concluída a reunião. –Elege a habitação que creias conveniente. Trata que seja o bastante cômoda e ampla para que possa manobrar sua cadeira de rodas.

-Acho que tenho a habitação adequada para eles. –Pôs-se de pé e tomou o livro de poções. –Te devolverei depois.

-Podes ficar-te. –O diretor moveu a mão restando-lhe importância. –Tenho outro exemplar na biblioteca de minha habitação.

Severus assentiu enquanto guardava o livro em sua túnica. Dirigiu-se à saída.

-Tenho estado pensando que seria conveniente que seguisses dando aulas de Duelo aos rapazes. –Comentou-lhe o diretor enquanto acompanhava-o à porta. –Assim não estarão ociosos durante o verão. Que te parece a ideia?

-Estou de acordo. Acho que Lucius e Remus também deveriam participar. Ambos são excelentes magos e têm muito que contribuir. Ainda que Lucius não poderá usar sua varinha, conhece muitos feitiços e contra feitiços que estou seguro, serão inestimáveis à hora da batalha.

-Então, que não se diga mais. Falarei com eles o quanto antes. –O idoso palmou o ombro de seu protegido. –Por verdadeiro, Onde estão os rapazes?

-Nas Torres. –Respondeu o professor enquanto esperava a que a enorme porta se abrisse. –Jogando carreiras.

-Já é algo tarde. Acho que deverias ir buscá-los. Está por anoitecer e se mau não lembrança, vi algumas nuvens de tormenta.

Severus franziu o cenho. Ele também acabava de recordar as nuvens, bem como a advertência de Remus. Conhecendo-os era muito provável que ainda seguissem voando. A ambos lhes apaixonava fazer ao grau de deixar que o tempo se lhes fosse sem se dar conta.

-Irei por eles assim que lhe mostre sua habitação a Lucius. Te verei mais tarde.

Severus saiu da direção para encaminhar à enfermaria. E enquanto pensava na habitação que tinha decidido lhe atribuir a Lucius, deixou que de seus lábios escapasse um travessa sorriso.

hsuahushauhshush**********

O elfo doméstico que Lucius tinha mandado chamar, se encontrava ordenando todas suas coisas no closet da habitação que Severus lhe atribuísse. Acabava de regressar da enfermaria, após falar com Poppy.

Esta lhe tinha dito que falaria com o melhor terapeuta, e que não tinha nenhum problema em que se mudasse a suas habitações, desde que as terapias as recebesse na enfermaria.

Quando o loiro lhe questionou sobre a razão, ela se concretou a lhe responder que na enfermaria dispunham de todos os aparelhos que precisaria e que, enquanto estivesse no Castelo, sua recuperação estava baixo sua responsabilidade. Portanto, desde o momento em que começasse com as terapias, até a hora em que voltasse a suas habitações, sempre estariam presentes ela ou seu auxiliar para atender qualquer complicação que pudesse se apresentar.

Não muito contente com a disposição da enorme enfermeira, e vendo que ainda após tantos anos ainda seguia o tratando como a um menino, o loiro se tinha armado de grande paciência e com uma mirada cheia de superioridade tinha saído da enfermaria com toda a elegância que sua mermada dignidade lhe tinha permitido.

Dignidade que desapareceu por completo quando se deu conta que Severus tinha escutado sua conversa e o olhava com um flash indecifrável em seus negros olhos. Não pronunciou palavra alguma durante o trajeto da enfermaria para sua nova habitação, a risco de receber algum sarcasmo por parte de seu ex parceiro. E em mudança, tinha-se limitado a assentir quando Severus lhe entregou a finque primeiramente.

E agora se encontrava só nessa enorme habitação. O elfo tinha-se marchado e então pôde-se tomar o tempo para examiná-la com atenção.

Não chegava nem à metade do tamanho de qualquer das habitações de sua mansão. Mas tinha que reconhecer que era um lugar bastante acolhedor. Tinha uma grande lareira em cujo canto de pedra esculpida podiam se apreciar gotas de ámbar incrustadas. Lucius observou-as detidamente e não pôde evitar comparar a cor e a forma das pedras com os olhos de Remus.

Acercou-se à lareira e pôde advertir que alguns fogos atingiam a tocar algumas dessas pedras, desprendendo um incomparável aroma a coníferas que o relaxou no instante. Suspirou para absorver a agradável fragrância enquanto seguia observando a habitação.

Em frente à lareira tinha uma ampla sala de pele de cor café escuro, que contrastava com um fino tapete de cor marfim. Lucius passou uma mão pela suave superfície de pele, advertindo sua extrema finura.

Seguiu observando por um momento mais a decoração da enorme sala, cujas paredes deixavam mostrar quadros de famosos pintores Renascentistas. Assomou-se a janela. Afora começava a escurecer e atingiu a ver que o céu estava coberto de negras nuvens. Supôs que choveria de uma hora para outra.

-Remus tinha razão... –Murmurou enquanto observava ao longe alguns raios que começavam a surcar o céu. –Terá tormenta elétrica.

Percorreu um longo corredor que supôs ligava às habitações interiores. Estava forrado por livreiros que o cobriam de andar a teto, repletos de livros de diferentes tamanhos e temas. Lucius pensou que poderia passar o resto de sua vida nesse lugar, e não terminaria de folhear tantos livros.

-Ao menos não me aborrecerei. –Disse-se enquanto abria a porta de uma habitação.

Após examinar o que decidiu seria o quarto de Draco, e que portanto seu filho teria que redecora-la se não estava conforme, decidiu entrar à que seria seu quarto.

Ficou conforme com ela. Era tão elegante e acolhedora como o mesmo salão. Mas o que mais gostou foi que tinha uma lareira de igual à que alumiava a sala. E quadros da mesma época Renascentista. Após examinar por um momento decidiu que eram originais. Perguntou-se quanto valeriam no mercado Muggle.

Uma intensa luz seguida de um trovão sacou-o de seus pensamentos. Assomou-se pela enorme janela de sua habitação, para observar que tinha começado a chover. As negras nuvens cobriam por completo o céu. O entardecer morria para deixar passo à escuridão da noite.

Atingiu a vislumbrar ao longe uns objetos que se moviam à altura das Torres. Franziu o cenho, preocupado, ao descobrir que se tratava de seu filho e de Potter.

-Estão loucos? –bufou enquanto via aos rapazes descer em picada para um ponto em particular. Enfocou sua vista para o lugar onde se dirigiam e atingiu a ver a Severus. Sua negra túnica movia-se com violência pelo vento proveniente do norte. O homem parecia bastante molesto dada a forma em como movia os braços com impulso.

-Ganharam-se uma boa reprimenda. –Murmurou enquanto seguia observando a um furioso Severus. Um intenso raio o cegou por um instante. Abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo que escutava o trovão que o acompanhava. Dirigiu de novo sua vista para Severus, e viu que este corria com desespero para um dos rapazes.

Franziu o cenho enquanto seguia a trajetória da carreira de Severus, para sentir como seu coração se paralisava ao ver a um dos rapazes tendidos no frio solo do pátio onde se supunha desceriam a salvo.

O loiro permaneceu uns segundos sem poder reagir à visão ante ele. Quando Severus se agachou para o rapaz caído, pôde ver ao redor dele o que pareciam ser os restos ardentes de uma vassoura, e então o compreendeu tudo. Com o coração encolhido, e sem importar a terrível dor que lhe causava a suas costas, o loiro deu meia volta sobre sua cadeira e saiu o mais rápido que pôde de seus aposentos.

Afora e no meio da chuva, um jovem permanecia parado sem poder reagir, ao mesmo tempo em que observava como Severus tratava de reanimar o corpo do outro rapaz, sem vida entre seus braços após ter sido atingido pelo raio.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo capítulo: Se não existisse uma amanhã. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história **

**Besitos. **

**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa quem será que ficou sem vida? Me deixou de coração partido agora!**

**Quero reviews!**


	15. Se não existe um amanhã

**XII**

**Se não existisse um amanhã.**

Severus caminhava depressa pelos corredores que conduziam para uma das saídas do Castelo. Desde que deixasse a Lucius em sua nova habitação, a iminente chegada da tormenta de verão tinha-o feito apressar seus passos, com o pendente dos dois rapazes sobrevoando as altas Torres.

Ele sabia que baixo uma chuva normal, eles não corriam perigo algum. Mas a coisa mudava quando tinha tormenta elétrica. Nem os voadores mais experimentados arriscavam-se a sobrevoar os céus sobre uma vassoura baixo uma tormenta desse tipo. Esperava que os rapazes fizessem uso de seu bom julgamento e já tivessem descido.

-Peço demasiado... –Disse-se quando, ao sair ao pátio central, viu aos dois percorrendo a Torre Norte. –Hey! Vocês! Desçam daí agora mesmo!

O professor moveu ambos braços acentuando sua petição, pois sabia que a essa altura, e com o vento e a chuva aumentando, era quase impossível se fazer escutar. Considerou-se afortunado quando ao levantar os braços os rapazes o descobriram.

Depois de um amistoso saúdo que Draco lhe dirigiu desde longe, ambos jovens se alinharam suas vassouras em picada para ele. Severus cruzou-se de braços esperando a que os rapazes terminassem de descer, e então já o escutariam.

Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando um raio o cegou por um instante. Atingiu a escutar o ruído do trovão e, muito leve, o que lhe pareceu que era um grito. Abriu seus negros olhos só para ver como a vassoura de Harry voava em pedaços enquanto o rapaz era lançado vários metros para atrás.

-Harry!

O homem correu os metros que o separavam de seu namorado com todas as forças que pôde reunir, enquanto Draco terminava de descer, incrédulo ante o que acabava de presenciar.

Jamais tinha sido tão longo nenhum caminho, nem tão eterno o tempo que lhe tomou chegar a onde o jovem jazia, inconsciente. Severus ajoelhou-se ante o rapaz e apalpou sua mão para tomar-lhe o pulso. Não o tinha.

-Não... –Severus sabia que não podia o levantar para levar à enfermaria nessas condições. Não sabia se tinha alguma fratura de consideração. Mas tudo isso tinha passado a um segundo plano. O primeiro era ressuscitá-lo. –Draco! Vêem aqui! Rápido!

O loiro, que tremia sem saber que fazer, reagiu ao escutar a enérgica voz de seu padrinho.

-Não me deixes... por favor... –Sussurrou Severus enquanto acariciava o rosto empapado de seu namorado.

Draco correu para atingir a Severus, quem para então achava-se dando-lhe respiração boca a boca. Após uns segundos, o homem colocou-se à altura de seu peito e começou a massagear seu tórax, tratando de reanimar seu coração.

-Vês como o faço? –O loiro assentiu, ainda trémulo. –Fá-lo quando te indique.

Severus voltou à respiração boca a boca enquanto Draco inclinava-se à altura de seu peito. Ao escutar a ordem, repetiu o procedimento que seu padrinho lhe indicasse.

Nenhum dos dois soube quanto tempo passou. Puderam ser segundos que a ambos lhe pareceram horas. O peito de Harry elevou-se enquanto o jovem abria sua boca dentro da de Severus, buscando ar. Seu casal separou-se dele para o deixar respirar, enquanto o rapaz tossia repetidas vezes.

Tomou-o entre seus braços e o encurralou contra seu peito, sem fazer caso a suas feridas. O rapaz tinha voltado a nascer para ele e era o único que se importava.

-Sev... –Harry abriu seus verdes olhos com lentidão. Uma careta de dor cruzou suas claras facções e seu corpo se afrouxado. Tinha perdido o sentido.

-Aqui estou... tranquilo... –O homem embalou o delgado corpo enquanto beijava seus cabelos, para depois tomá-lo com macieza entre seus braços. –Estarás bem. Tudo estará bem.

Encaminhou-se o mais rápido que pôde para a enfermaria. Draco correu por trás dele, ainda tremendo. Regada por todo o pátio central, a Seta que Sirius lhe presenteasse jazia feita pedaços, a chuva apagando o fogo que a consumia.

Lucius Malfoy ignorava a terrível dor que pulsava suas costas. Com todas suas forças impulsionava as rodas de sua cadeira para chegar o mais cedo possível. Pelo tempo decorrido desde que presenciara a queda do raio até esse momento, calculava que Severus já se encontrava na enfermaria com os rapazes. De modo que com esse pensamento dirigiu-se para lá.

Ao dobrar por um dos corredores chocou de frente contra Remus, quem foi a dar contra o andar enquanto torcia o gesto em uma careta de dor.

-Auch... isso doeu... –O licántropo levantou-se enquanto talhava-se com força a perna direita, que tinha recebido a maior parte do golpe. –Pode-se saber por que tanta pressa?

Lucius não respondeu e, em vez disso, aumentou a velocidade de sua cadeira. Então Remus supôs que algo passava.

-Estás bem? –Correu com rapidez até atingir os asas da cadeira. –Que ocorre?

-Os rapazes... tiveram um acidente. –Lucius deixou de manobrar ao dar-se conta que o licántropo já o fazia por ele. –Nas Torres.

-Que lhes passou? –O professor de Defesa aumentou a velocidade da cadeira. Agora sabia para onde se dirigia o loiro. –Estão bem?

-Não o sei. –Lucius moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação. –A um deles lhe caiu um raio.

Ao escutá-lo, Remus sentiu que a alma se lhe ia aos pés.

-Como...? Quem?

-Não o sei! –Respondeu Lucius, já alterado. –Não pude os distinguir muito bem.

Remus já não seguiu fazendo perguntas. E em vez disso, aferrou a cadeira e correu pelos corredores em direção à enfermaria.

Quando chegaram, o primeiro que viram foi a um Draco Malfoy, empapado por completo e tremendo de pés a cabeça, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro do longo corredor da enfermaria.

-Draco! –Lucius sentiu um grande alívio ao ver a seu filho a salvo. Ao escutar seu nome, o rapaz correu para os dois homens, seus olhos surcados por uma sombra de preocupação. –Esta bem?

-Sim. Mas Harry... –Remus deixou sozinhos aos Malfoy enquanto corria para o interior da enfermaria. –Passou algo horrível...

-Sei, Draco... –O homem tomou do braço a seu filho enquanto continuava. –Vi tudo.

-Como...?

-Vi por acaso. –O rapaz seguia tremendo. Passou uma mão por todo seu braço para o tranquilizar. –Não vi a quem lhe caiu o raio. Temi que tivesses sido tu.

-Caiu-lhe a Harry.

-Como está?

-Agora já respira. Mas quando caiu da vassoura não tinha pulso. –Estremeceu-se ao recordar a Severus tratando de reanima-lo. –Severus o reviveu.

-Está com ele agora? –O rapaz assentiu-. Não deves te preocupar. Estou seguro que Poppy fará um bom trabalho com ele.

-Quando chegamos Poppy não estava. Seu... auxiliar teve que a localizar. Mas agora já o está atendendo.

-Então não podemos fazer mais que esperar.

Uma silenciosa lagrima escorregou pela bochecha do rapaz. Voltou o rosto para que seu pai não o visse. Mas Lucius já o tinha visto.

-Estará bem. Já o verás. –Draco surpreendeu-se ante o gesto de seu pai. Em outras circunstâncias lhe teria recordado que suas lágrimas não eram dignas de um Malfoy.

-Eu tive a culpa... –Draco abraçou-se a si mesmo para se proteger do frio que sentia.

-Por que dizes isso? –Lucius franziu o cenho ante a declaração de seu filho.

-Ele disse que era suficiente. Que devíamos baixar. –Suspirou. –Mas eu não lhe fiz caso e em vez disso o desafiei a outra carreira.

-Draco...

-Se eu não tivesse insistido nada disto tivesse passado. E então Harry... ele estaria bem.

-Foi um acidente, Draco. –Lucius tomou a mão de seu filho e fez que o olhasse aos olhos. –Bem como ocorreu-lhe a ele, lhe tivesse podido passar a qualquer. Não deve se sentir culpado por isso. Estou seguro que Potter não te culpa.

-Tu cries?

-Posso assegurar.

O rapaz guardou silêncio ante as palavras de seu pai. Voltou para a porta onde Severus e Remus esperavam notícias de Harry e desejou com todas suas forças que seu amigo se encontrasse bem. Tomou nota mental de que lhe ofereceria uma desculpa se se recuperava. Tremeu de novo. A pesada capa empapada não conseguia lhe dar calor.

-Acho que deverias ir mudar-te de roupa. –Sugeriu-lhe seu pai enquanto observava-o.

-Não quero me ir. –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Primeiro quero saber como se encontra Harry.

-Não sabemos quanto tempo passará até ter notícias. Não tem caso que te arrisques a que te dê uma pneumonia. Te secaria com um feitiço, mas não posso. E não te recomendo que o faças tu, estás tão nervoso que poderias te matar.

-Sei-o. –O loiro suspirou, resignado. –Também não quero pedir a Severus. Deve estar furioso comigo.

-Queres que lhe peça eu?

-Não. Está bem... –O rapaz dirigiu-se para onde se encontrava seu padrinho. –Lhe pedirei eu.

Draco entrou com cautela pela porta da habitação onde Severus e Remus esperavam, impacientes. O licántropo passeava-se de um lado a outro, demasiado preocupado para consertar na presença do loiro. Severus encontrava-se parado junto à lareira. Seus negros cabelos cobriam seu rosto de maneira que Draco não pôde apreciar seu estado de ânimo. Mas supôs que não era nada bom. Suspirou. Seria melhor ficar empapado.

Albus Dumbledore traspassou o nicho da lareira, sobressaltando ao loiro, que não o esperava.

-Que foi o que passou? –O diretor dirigiu-se a Severus. –Por que me chamaste com tanta urgência?

Draco permaneceu parado em uma esquina enquanto escutava a Severus relatando ao diretor o ocorrido. O rosto do idoso mago encheu-se de preocupação conforme escutava.

-Estás seguro que seu coração voltou a bater?

-Sim, Albus. –Severus esfregou-se os braços. Até esse momento, Draco deu-se conta que ele também tinha a roupa molhada. –Mencionou meu nome antes de perder o sentido.

-Bem, bem... isso é bom. –Olhou para a habitação onde Poppy atendia a Harry. Estava fechada, sinal de que a enfermeira não queria que ninguém os molestasse. –Então não nos resta mais que esperar.

O professor de poções assentiu enquanto suspirava. Deixou que sua mirada voltasse a perder entre os fogos da lareira.

-Severus... –O tom sério na voz do diretor fez que tanto Severus como os demais fixassem sua vista nele-. Sabes que tenho a obrigação de lhe informar ao tutor de Harry, Verdade?

Severus rosnou enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Sabia que isto não lhe ia gostar nada ao animago. O diretor tomou um punhado de pó e lançou-os enquanto mencionava o nome da mansão de Black. Remus tomou ar. Sabia o que viria.

Momentos depois, Sirius Black emergia da lareiraa da enfermaria. Seus azuis olhos postos com firmeza sobre o diretor.

-Que ocorre, Albus?

Draco só fechou os olhos enquanto voltava a escutar a história, esta vez contada de voz do diretor. Teve a certeza de que essa noite teria pesadelos. Se é que talvez conseguia dormir.

A alterada voz do animago fazer emergir inesperadamente de seus pensamentos.

-Acalma-te, Sirius... –A voz de Albus escutou-se pouco depois.

-Como queres que me acalme!? Acabas-me de dizer que a meu afilhado... a meu menino, caiu-lhe um raio! E queres que me acalme! –Voltou a ver a Draco. –Não se supõe que Hooch lhes ensinou que não devem voar baixo relâmpagos?

O rapaz assentiu para depois baixar a cabeça, intimidado pela intensa mirada do animago.

-E então? Em que diabos estavam pensando!?

-É suficiente! –A voz de Severus deixou-se escutar com clareza. –Não vou permitir que fale dessa forma.

-Tu não te metas! Não tens direito a reclamar nada! –Assinalou-o com o dedo índice enquanto continuava-. Estava baixo tua responsabilidade! Que lixo te passou pela cabeça para o autorizar a voar nessas condições!?

Severus esteve a ponto de responder, mas Remus interveio.

-Ele não é o responsável pelo que ocorreu. –Sirius voltou a ver ao licántropo. –Eu fui quem deu a autorização para que voassem. É minha responsabilidade.

-Isso não é verdadeiro. –Todos voltearam a ver ao rapaz. –Não pedimos permissão. E em todo caso, eu sou o culpado. Eu lhe insisti a Harry para que seguíssemos voando apesar do mau tempo.

-Está bem. É suficiente. –Albus decidiu aclarar as coisas. –Draco, foi um acidente. Remus, ninguém é responsável por nada. E Sirius... só para que o saibas, Harry deixou de respirar por um momento, e foi Severus quem o voltou à vida.

-E daí supõe-se que devo fazer? Agradecer-lhe?

-Não espero teu agradecimento, Black. –Respondeu-lhe Severus com todo o desprezo que pôde reunir. –Não espero nada de você.

-Pois que bom! Porque não penso te agradecer quando se supõe que se deixei a meu afilhado neste Colégio foi por sua segurança! Segurança da que tu e Minerva estavam a cargo!

-Não metas a Minerva nisto. Ela nem sequer está aqui. –Severus acercou-se ao animago enquanto continuava, tratando de aparentar uma frialdade que estava bem longe de sentir. –Para tua informação todos aqui temos uma vida. Não podemos estar os vigiando as vinte e quatro horas do dia. Disse-te uma vez e repito-te, ele já está o bastante grandinho para fazer de sua vida o que se lhe vinha em vontade.

-O que passa é que tu não te importas o que lhe ocorra a Harry! –Severus olhou-o, incrédulo. –Sempre o odiaste e tenho a segurança de que se Draco não tivesse estado aí o terias deixado morrer! Não me estranharia que estivesses esperando o momento preciso para isso!

-Tu não sabes nada! –Severus tomou-o pela solapa da túnica enquanto o sacudia. –Não fale do que não tem ideia!

-Solta-me! –Sirius apertou os pulsos de seu inimigo de juventude para livrar-se de seu agarre. Albus e Remus acercaram-se para tratar de separá-los.

-Basta! Querem calar-se os dois de uma boa vez!? –Todos voltearam a ver a Draco, quem passou uma mão por seus loiros cabelos, ainda molhados, enquanto recobrava a compostura. –Harry está na habitação da o lado, Não se puseram a pensar que pode estar os escutando? Em vez de estar-se gritando deveriam tratar de acalmar-se. Não esqueçam que ele também sente o que nós estamos sentindo.

Severus soltou de imediato a Sirius, quem apressou-se a acomodar-se a túnica. O animago foi a parar a um lado de Remus, quem olhou-o com seus dourados olhos, conciliadores. Isso conseguiu o tranquilizar um pouco.

Lucius Malfoy, quem tinha escutado a discussão de princípio a fim, entrou ao quarto, enquanto olhava a seu filho com uma crescente admiração ao ver a maturidade com a que tinha atuado ante as circunstâncias. Franziu o cenho ao ver que ainda estava empapado.

Severus voltou a seu lugar junto à lareira. Fechou seus negros olhos enquanto pensava em Harry. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que concentrava-se em todos os sentimentos que seu casal lhe provocava. Se Harry podia sentir nesse momento suas emoções, então ele faria todo o possível por lhe transmitir todo o amor que era capaz de professar.

Os relâmpagos que surcavam o céu caíam sem piedade, uma e outra vez, sobre o cemitério aninhado por trás da Mansão Riddle. A intensa luz que irradiavam a seu passo alumiava por momentos as antigas e maltratadas lápidas, cujos nomes de quem descansavam baixo elas o tempo mesmo se tinha encarregado de apagar.

Através da enorme janela, os purpúreos olhos de Lord Voldemort observavam com deleite o irônico contraste entre aquelas deslumbrantes luzes e a negrura total, moradora permanente do lúgubre lugar. Tão lúgubre e escuro como seus mesmos pensamentos. Como seu mesmo coração.

-Tens lista a informação que te pedi, McEwan? –O Dark Lord não se tomou a moléstia de voltear a ver ao recém chegado. O comensal permaneceu em silêncio uns instantes, sem poder evitar sentir um escalofrío ao ver a seu Senhor. Vinha do Ministério, pelo que as notícias que levava não eram boas. –E bem?

-Meu senhor... –McEwan retorceu-se as mãos, nervoso-. Não pude fazer as averiguações que me solicitou. Não... revelaram-se os nomes do tutor e as testemunhas.

O comensal preparou-se para o pior. Lord Voldemort decolou sua perversa vista da janela para posá-la sobre o recém chegado. O homem começou a tremer.

-Pode-se saber por que?

-O jovem Malfoy... interpôs uma demanda contra o tutor que seus pais nomearam... e o Ministério aceitou-a.

-Queres dizer que não está conforme com o tutor que lhe atribuíram?

-Isso parece... meu Lord. Mas isso não é tudo... o Ministério nomeou um defensor judicial para o rapaz.

-Que significa isso?

-Quer dizer que... terá um tutor temporário até que se lhe atribua um definitivo... ao menos até dentro de quinze dias, que será quando se revelem os nomes.

-Quem é?

-Albus... Dumbledore.

Os purpúreos olhos se entrecerraram enquanto o comensal esperava a reação violenta de seu Senhor. Surpreendeu-se quando, em vez disso, o Dark Lord falou com voz acalmada.

-Muito bem, McEwan. Agora que sei que Draco está baixo o amparo de Dumbledore, não me cabe a menor duvida que os Malfoy pediram a intervenção da Ordem do Fénix para sua proteção. Sabes o que isso significa?

O comensal guardou silêncio.

-Significa que terei que recorrer a medidas mais drásticas para obter o que desejo. Esquece do Ministério, todo este assunto da tutela e demais estratégias só é para me fazer perder o tempo. Tempo do que já quase não disponho. Podes retirar-te.

Quando o comensal se foi, dando graças a Merlín por não ter sido o centro do desquite da ira de sua Lord, este se voltou de novo para o janela.

Afora tinha deixado de chover. Mas qualquer que olhasse nesse momento aos olhos do Dark Lord, se daria conta que dentro deles não tinha deixado de relampaguear.

"Morte..."

Sentia um grande vazio em seu interior. Uma negrura completa perfurando seus sentidos até voltar-se uma tortura insuportável. Tratava de abrir seus olhos só para descobrir que em realidade já os tinha abertos e que, por mais que o tentasse, só podia distinguir escuridão...

"Ira..."

Sentia duas garras sujeitando sua cabeça, uma à cada lado. Tratava de livrar-se do doloroso agarre e o único que conseguia era o voltar mais doloroso. O espaço vazio converteu-se em risos macabras e olhos cintilantes de ódio e maldade. Flashes prateados e verdes que feriam sua visão e o faziam fechar os olhos, só para se encontrar de novo com a escuridão e o vazio...

"Medo..."

Seu fôlego escapava de sua boca sem poder evitá-lo. Um frio repentino envolvia-o fazendo que seu corpo tremesse sem remédio. Visões sobre coisas terríveis e dolorosas desfilavam em procissão, fazendo que desejasse fechar seus olhos para não voltar aos abrir nunca mais. Lágrimas salgadas brotavam deles sem que ele quisesse, nem pudesse as deter.

"Amor..."

O som de uma amorosa voz fez que o vazio desaparecesse. Umas suaves mãos acariciando seu rosto conseguiram que as garras que sujeitavam sua cabeça o deixassem, fazendo que a dor se afastasse. O contato de uns mornos lábios contra os seus devolveu-lhe o fôlego e desvaneceu o frio e as imagens dolorosas foram-se com ele. Abriu os olhos e em lugar da escuridão, encontrou-se com um anjo de pupilas negras.

-Sev...

Um agradável calor como o que nunca dantes tinha sentido lhe devolveu as vontades de viver. Voltou a fechar seus olhos. Agora já não existia o vazio, nem a ira, nem o medo. Um sentimento formoso moveu a cada fibra de seu ser e então sentiu se protegido. Seguro. Amado...

-Tem acordado.

Severus abriu os negros olhos ao escutar as palavras de Poppy. Deixou seu lugar junto à lareira e apressou seus passos até ficar plantado em frente a ela.

-Como está? –As palavras deixaram-se escutar sem que ele movesse seus lábios. Alguém mais fazia a mesma pergunta que ele.

-Sobreviverá. Diria que está vivo de puro milagre, mas acho que não é assim por necessidade.

-Que quer dizer? –Foi a pergunta que brotou de lábios do diretor.

Poppy tirou-se bata-a branca com total acalma, enquanto tratava de ordenar suas ideias. Colocou-a no cabide sem perceber a angústia latente na cada um dos que se achavam com ela.

-Verão... há duas maneiras de que um raio chegue a golpear a uma pessoa. A direta e a indireta. –Olhou aos olhos da cada um, percebendo sua total atenção-. Quando um raio golpeia direto a uma pessoa, as possibilidades de que sobreviva são quase nulas. Quando golpeia de forma indireta há mais possibilidades de sobreviver, já que o raio golpeia primeiro a um objeto e depois rebota sobre a vítima, lhe provocando menos dano.

-Qual das duas lhe ocorreu a Harry? –Esta vez foi Sirius o que perguntou.

-Não o sei com certeza, mas dada a situação de suas feridas, me atrevo a pensar que o golpe foi indireto. Estava descendo da Torre Norte em sua vassoura, Não é assim? –Todos assentiram. –Com toda segurança o raio golpeou primeiro a Torre.

-Poppy... –Severus adiantou-se a qualquer pergunta. –Como explicas que sua vassoura se destroçasse e ardesse?

-Não o sei... –A medimaga duvidou. –Não estou muito informada sobre inventos Muggles, mas... suponho que a vassoura atuou como uma espécie de para-raios. Isso fez que a maior parte do golpe caísse sobre ela dantes que sobre Harry. Suponho-o pelas queimaduras leves em suas mãos. Imagino-me que ocorreram enquanto aferrava a vassoura.

-Queres dizer que a vassoura o protegeu? –Perguntou Remus.

-De alguma maneira. –Moveu a cabeça, confundida. –Como já lhes disse, não o sei com certeza. O único que sei é que está vivo, e bem.

-Posso vê-lo? –Perguntou Severus, sua negra mirada refletindo ansiedade.

-Poderão vê-lo, mas dantes devo advertir-lhes que não será muito grato. Não se assustem, não é nada grave. As pessoas sobre as quais tem caído um raio com frequência reportam vários sintomas debilitantes.

-Como quais?

-Pois... algumas sofrem perda da memória, dificuldade para se concentrar, problemas de sono, mareio, debilidade, tremores...

-Espera, espera... –Sirius começava a assustar-se. –Tudo isso lhe está ocorrendo a Harry?

-Claro que não, Sirius. –A enfermeira tomou-o do braço com afeto-. Harry teve muita sorte. As únicas moléstias que terá que suportar serão alguns mareios e debilidade. Nada que não possam curar uma poção e um bom descanso. Também notarão alguns tremores em seu corpo e falará com algo de dificuldade. Mas só será por um curto tempo. Suponho que não terá sequelas em longo prazo.

-Quero vê-lo. –Sirius deu um passo adiante.

-Eu também. –Severus interpôs-se entre a porta e o animago.

-Um momento... –Poppy viu que uma discussão se avizinhava e preferiu tomar uma decisão. –Poderão passar dois ao mesmo tempo. Deixarei que Albus passe primeiro e que ele decida quem passará com ele.

-Obrigado, Poppy... –Só Severus pôde notar o tom de não-me-ajudes-muito na voz de sua mentor. Confiou em que ele fosse o eleito. –Teria algum problema se Severus entrasse comigo?

-Desde que não o esgotem demasiado. Não esqueçam que deve descansar.

Os dois homens entraram à habitação, sem dar-lhe tempo a Sirius de protestar. Mas antes de fechar a porta, Severus tomou-se a moléstia de voltear a ver ao animago, dando-lhe a entender com sua negra mirada que ele tinha ganhado essa partida.

-Esse... –Sirius cruzou-se de braços, sua mirada revelando indignação-. Por que não me pediu a mim?

Draco moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, divertido, enquanto seu pai o observava sem entender. Remus só se encolheu de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o teto. Ele sabia a resposta, mas não estava disposto à revelar. Tinha-lhe feito a Harry uma promessa e estava disposto a cumpri-la.

Severus permaneceu parado junto à porta enquanto observava a Albus acercar-se e saudar a seu namorado. O rapaz moveu a cabeça enquanto entrecerrava os olhos. Não se tinha percibido da presença do professor de poções.

-Olá, Harry...

-Do... fesod Dube... Duble...

-Tranquilo, não fales. –O rapaz voltou a fechar seus olhos. Um tremor sacudiu seu corpo de maneira incontrolável. Severus apressou-se a acercar-se para sustentar seus ombros até que os tremores passaram. –Deste-nos um bom susto, rapaz.

-O... sien... do. –Ambos homens se deram conta que o só ato de falar o fatigava. Voltou a ver a seu namorado e um débil sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios. –Se... vedus...

Foi nesse instante que Albus se realizou que o professor estava empapado. Sacou seu varinha e com um feitiço secou suas roupas. Severus agradeceu-lhe com a mirada. Ele nem sequer o tinha notado pela preocupação.

-Aqui estou... –O homem sentou-se na orla da cama e tomou sua mão-. Não te esfuerces. Trata de descansar.

-Que suc... suce...?

-Que sucedeu? –O rapaz assentiu. Severus olhou-o com a surpresa desenhada no rosto-. Não o recordas?

-Não...

Ambos homens se olharam um ao outro. Severus tomou ar e decidiu-se a relatar-lhe o ocorrido. A surpresa deixou-se ver através dos verdes olhos do rapaz conforme seu casal contava-lhe o que lhe tinha passado.

-Não... puedo... de... edlo. –A surpresa em seus olhos mudou a uma de preocupação. –Daco... esdá...?

-Draco está bem. Não te preocupes. –Acariciou seu rosto enquanto perdia-se em sua mirada verde. –A ele não lhe passou nada. E também não nós podíamos o crer.

-Do que... não... puedo... falad... bem?

-Não podes falar bem porque é a consequência do golpe do raio. –O professor Dumbledore revolveu os cabelos do rapaz. –Mas Poppy diz que será por um curto tempo. Cedo estarás como novo.

-Cuán... do...?

-Quando sairás de aqui? –O diretor se encostou ao queixo, pensativo. –Suponho que passarás aqui a noite.

-Não... sodo.

-Não te preocupes. –O diretor sorriu por embaixo de sua barba. –Terá de sobra quem quererão ficar contigo. Não é assim, Severus?

-Assim, é. Mas por desgraça, duvido que Black queira me ceder seu lugar. –O diretor assentiu às palavras do professor.

-Esdá... bem. –Ao rapaz tivesse gostado que fosse de seu namorado quem ficasse com ele. Mas também estava seguro que Sirius não o permitiria. Teve-se que resignar.

-Bom, Harry... –Albus palmeou a mão do rapaz. –Há mais pessoas que querem te ver. Poppy advertiu-nos que não devemos te fatigar, de modo que será melhor que nos retiremos. Severus, espero-te afora.

O professor assentiu enquanto o diretor saía da habitação. Mal se teve fechado a porta, abraçou com delicadeza o delgado corpo de seu namorado.

-Harry... –O rapaz sentiu o calor agradável do corpo do homem que o abraçava, e quis que nunca mais se separasse dele. –Temi tanto por ti.

-O... siend...

-Deixa de dizer que o sente. –Acariciou seu rosto com sua mão. –O importante é que estás bem.

Um novo espasmo muscular apoderou-se do jovem corpo. Severus permaneceu abraçando-o com firmeza até que o acesso passou.

-É... feio. –Severus sorriu com ligeireza ante a afirmação do rapaz.

Harry levantou sua mão para acariciar o rosto de seu casal, mas a médio caminho a debilidade venceu-o. Severus, que o observava, adivinhou suas intenções e tomou sua mão para pôr sobre seu rosto. Harry sorriu enquanto acariciava-o com seus dedos. Passeou-os por sua frente e seguiu o arco de suas sobrancelhas e de seus negros olhos. Seu dedo índice posou-se sobre a ponta de seu nariz para seguir seu caminho pelo contorno de sua boca. Severus aproveitou para beijar a palma de sua mão.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Só permaneceram se olhando em silêncio ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçavam suas mãos. Severus perdeu-se no abismo verde de seus olhos enquanto perguntava-se como tinha sido capaz de odiar alguma vez a quem agora amava com toda sua alma.

-De... amo... –Ouviu-se a voz de Harry em um sussurro. Severus amou mais que nunca o tom dessa jovem voz, que lhe contava na solidão daquela branca habitação seu mais profundo segredo.

-Eu também te amo, Harry... –Respondeu-lhe com o mesmo tom, fazendo que o corpo do rapaz se estremecesse. –Amo-te com toda minha alma.

Tomou com macieza o rosto de Harry e acercou seus lábios. Os lábios jovens receberam-no com sejam e entregaram-se por completo à paixão do beijo. Todo o demais deixou de existir. Só eram eles dois, e aquele beijo que a cada vez se fazia mais profundo. O rapaz gemeu e o professor apertou mais o abraço em que o tinha preso.

O beijo terminou e ambos se separaram, quase sem respiração. Riram com nervosismo ao dar-se conta de onde se encontravam e do que ocorreria se alguém entrava.

-Snivellius! Quero ver a meu afilhado! –O animago tamborilou a porta. Eles dois riram ainda com mais força ao se dar conta do perto que ambos tinham estado de ser descobertos.

-Queres deixar essa porta em paz? –A voz de Remus deixou-se escutar instantes depois. –E não é Snivellius. É Severus quantas vezes tenho que dizer?

-Quero vê-lo! Quero vê-lo!

Severus suspirou enquanto separava-se do rapaz.

-Será melhor que me vá ou esse idiota de teu padrinho derrubará a porta.

-Vêem... dás a... vai-me?

-Claro que sim. –O beijou outra vez enquanto punha-se de pé. –Tratarei de escabullirme para vir a ver-te. Ainda que já estejas dormido.

-Sim... –Harry sorriu enquanto Severus acercava-se à porta. Despediu-se com a mirada e saiu da habitação. Um segundo depois Sirius e Remus ocupavam o lugar que Albus e seu namorado ocupassem momentos antes.

E enquanto o animago abraçava-o até quase rompê-lo, Remus pôde notar o sorriso e o suave rubor que alumiavam o rosto do rapaz, impróprios para quem está convalescente de um raio.

Severus despojou-se de sua negra capa e dirigiu-se ao banho. Após uma rápida ducha vestiu-se com um pijama e sentou-se em seu cadeirão favorito, em frente à lareira. Esteve vários minutos sem mover de seu lugar, até que recordou o livro de poções que Albus lhe prestasse, e que guardasse na capa que se acabava de tirar.

Sacou o livro de prenda-a e após examiná-lo decidiu aplicar-lhe um feitiço para secá-lo, pois também se tinha molhado. Após certificar-se que ficasse em boas condições regressou a seu lugar e se dispôs ao ler. Surpreendeu-lhe encontrar-se com poções das que jamais tinha ouvido falar.

-Como não o vi antes? –Disse-se enquanto continuava folheando. –Aqui há poções que poderiam ser úteis para muitas coisas que até agora não têm remédio.

Se absorveu tanto em sua leitura que não sentiu o passo das horas. O ruído da porta abrindo-se e os passos de Draco sacaram-no de sua abstração.

-Olá, padrinho... –Severus levantou sua mirada do livro para posar sobre o rapaz. Este se tinha ficado parado a um lado do cadeirão, sem se atrever a se acercar. –Meu pai ensinou-me seus aposentos. É verdadeiro que me mudarei?

-Sim. É verdade. –O professor fechou o livro enquanto prosseguia. –Cri conveniente que estivesses com ele. Em suas condições lhe será muito difícil se valer por si mesmo. E acho que sabes tão bem como eu o orgulhoso que é. Não aceitará a ajuda de ninguém mais.

-Só é por isso ou... Já não desejas que siga aqui?

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto escutava a seu afilhado. Observou-o detidamente e deu-se conta que o rapaz não se atrevia a se aproximar a ele. Desde que chegassem à enfermaria não tinham tido oportunidade de falar. Supôs que se seu afilhado não se tinha acercado era porque pensava que estava molesto com ele. Se era assim então tinha que aclarar o quanto antes.

-Senta-te... –Fez-lhe espaço no cadeirão e o rapaz obedeceu, duvidoso. –Acha que estou molesto contigo?

O loiro não respondeu. Só moveu a cabeça sem se atrever ao olhar.

-Pois não é assim. –Draco levantou sua olhada cinza para ele, sem dizer nada. –Não tenho porque estar. O que passou foi um acidente e bem como lhe ocorreu a Harry te pôde ocorrer a ti. E tivesse-me preocupado do mesmo modo.

O loiro sentiu-se muito melhor após tê-lo escutado.

-Então me mudarei esta mesma noite.

-Por mim podes te ficar o tempo todo que queiras. –Posou uma mão sobre a sua com afeto. –Quero que saiba que aqui sempre será bem-vindo.

-Agradeço-te, padrinho. –Draco apertou sua mão em um gesto de gratidão. –Vi a Harry. Pediu-me que te recordasse que o fosses ver.

-Não se terá esforçado muito para falar, verdadeiro? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Porque precisa muito descanso.

-Quando estava com ele teve alguns tremores. –O jovem fechou os olhos enquanto recordava. –Ao princípio assustei-me muito. Mas então recordei o que Poppy nos disse.

-Se recuperará. –O homem posou uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. –Obrigado por ajudar-me a revive-lo. Não o tivesse conseguido sem você.

-Sei que talvez não queira me responder, mas... Que foi o que sentiu quando te deste conta que não respirava? –O homem olhou-o com firmeza, tratando de analisar a pergunta. –Isto é... Que foi o primeiro que cruzou por tua mente?

Severus franziu o cenho enquanto tratava de evocar esse momento. Ainda que era doloroso recordá-lo decidiu responder à pergunta de sua afilhado.

-Senti... que o perdia tudo. –Suspirou enquanto deixava o livro a um lado. Apoiou seus cotovelos sobre seus joelhos enquanto juntava suas mãos. –Senti que... minha vida já não tinha nenhum sentido se não estava comigo.

-E quando conseguiste revive-lo... Que foi o primeiro que sentiste?

-Senti que a alma me voltava ao corpo. Senti-me... vivo de novo.

-Isso demonstra quanto o ama. –O homem assentiu sem duvidá-lo. –Durante o tempo que têm estado juntos... Arrependes-te de algo que tenha feito com ele?

-Por suposto que não.

-E... De algo que não tenhas feito com ele? –Ante o silêncio do professor. –Sabe? Ontem à noite tive uma conversa muito interessante com Harry.

-Sei. Eu... escutei-os quando falavam. –Ante a mirada séria de sua afilhado. –Sinto muito.

-Está bem. –O jovem agitou uma mão restando-lhe importância. –Então acho que sabe o que tento te dizer.

O homem ficou calado enquanto Draco levantava-se do cadeirão. Observou-o até que se parou na porta de sua habitação. Antes de sair voltou a ver a seu padrinho.

-Ninguém tem a vida comprada. -Sorriu-lhe dantes de perder-se de vista.

Severus ficou pensando uns momentos nas palavras de sua afilhado. Em realidade não eram suas. Tinha-as escutado antes. Infinitas vezes.

Mas nunca as tinha sentido tão cerca dele, nem com tanta intensidade como as sentiu aquela noite quando a vida da pessoa que mais amava quase se escapou de suas mãos.

-Isso é, Harry... outro passo mais...

-Vamos... você pode.

Sirius e Remus seguiam com Harry na enfermaria. Mal se teve marchado Draco, tinham regressado a cuidar do rapaz. Notaram com alívio que os tremores eram muito esporádicos e que já falava com mais clareza. Quando lhe perguntaram a Poppy quanto tempo ficaria na enfermaria, ela lhes respondeu que até que pudesse andar por seu próprio pé.

Quando a enfermeira saiu, o primeiro que Harry lhes pediu foi que o ajudassem a desentupir-se, pois sentia em todo seu corpo um molesto formigar. Mas quando pôs ambos pés sobre o andar se empenhou em caminhar. Não queria passar todo o dia seguinte nesse lugar, de modo que como pôde, convenceu aos dois homens para que o ajudassem a cumprir seu objetivo.

E agora se encontravam ao final do longo corredor em frente a sua habitação, tinha caminhado até aí após ter sido sustentado por eles, um à cada lado.

-Estás pronto para caminhar de regresso? –O rapaz assentiu. Eles fizeram amago de tomar do braço, mas ele lhes impediu.

-Não... eu posso... só. –Os dois homens soltaram-no, mas ficaram por trás dele por vias das dúvidas.

Harry observou o prolongado corredor que devia percorrer de regresso. Estava cansado e com toda segurança precisaria ajuda para completar o percurso. Mas trataria de avançar só o mais longe possível. A ideia de ter que ficar mais tempo na enfermaria era razão de sobra para o tentar.

Deu-se conta que era mais difícil do que pensava. À cada passo que dava ficava sem ar. Ainda estava bastante débil e sentia que as pernas lhe tremiam. Rogou por não marear se ou que o agarrasse um tremor a metade do caminho.

De repente pensou em Lucius Malfoy. Se a ele, que não lhe faria falta reabilitação lhe estava custando trabalho, não quis nem pensar em todo o que o homem teria que passar para poder voltar a caminhar. Deteve-se um momento para depois continuar. Sentiu-se aliviado quando ao fim chegou à porta.

Remus e seu padrinho felicitaram-no e depois ajudaram-no a chegar à cama. O rapaz deixou-se cair sobre o travesseiro, bastante cansado.

-Como te sentes? –Remus estendeu-lhe um copo com água, que o rapaz bebeu com avidez.

-Sinto-me... melhor. –Harry devolveu-lhe o copo enquanto sorria. –Obrigado.

-Já enviei a Hedwig com os Weasley. –Comentou-lhe o animago enquanto o arroupava. –Tem por seguro que estarão aqui amanhã a primeira hora.

-Disseste-lhes que... estou... bem?

-Sim. Disse-lhes que não deviam se preocupar a mais. Que te encontrariam algo atontado, mas bem.

Harry sorriu ante o último comentário de seu padrinho. Fechou os olhos e momentos depois dormia como um bebê.

-Vá... sim que estava muito cansado. –Sirius se recostou na cama ao lado e esticou-se preparando seu corpo para a noite em vela que lhe esperava. Ainda que estava seguro que enquanto Harry não o precisasse o também poderia dormir um pouco-. Remus, não tem caso que nos desvelemos os dois. Por que não te vais descansar?

O licántropo estendeu-lhe um copo com água, que o animago aceitou custoso.

-Está bem. Mas se precisas-me já sabes onde estou. –Dirigiu-se à porta. –Te verei manhã.

Sirius não respondeu. Remus deteve-se com a mão na tranca e regressou para a cama do animago. Viu com satisfação que estava sumido em um profundo sono. Após tampá-lo com a coberta acercou-se à cama de Harry.

-Estás acordado? –Sussurrou cerca do ouvido do rapaz.

-Já se... dormiu? –Harry abriu seus verdes olhos para encontrar-se com os dourados do licántropo, quem assentiu-. Estás... seguro?

-Podes comprová-lo por ti mesmo.

-Te... creio. –Tomou a mão do amigo de seus pais. –Te... agradeço muito... Remus.

-Não há de que. –Um doce sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto, para depois olhá-lo com seriedade-. A poção se diluiu na água, de modo que só durará duas horas. Será melhor que o recordes se não queres que alguém morra.

-O... recordarei. Vais a... chamar-lhe?

-Sim. –O licántropo suspirou enquanto continuava. –Mas só porque você me pediu como um favor especial. E permite-me dizer-te que é a primeira e será a única vez. Não voltarei a fazer outra loucura como esta. E se Sirius dá-se conta a mim não me menciones.

-De... acordo. –O rapaz sorriu enquanto Remus saía pela porta. O professor de Defesa dirigiu-se para a lareira e arrojou um punhado de pó.

-Severus? –Esperou uns momentos e a voz do professor de poções escutou-se do outro lado.

-Que ocorre, Lupin?

-Estou na enfermaria. –Silêncio do outro lado. –Harry quer ver-te.

-Passa bem? –A voz carregada de preocupação não passou inadvertida para o licántropo.

-Sim, não te preocupes. Só quer te ver.

-Vou para lá. –Segundos depois Severus emergia da lareira. Olhou ao licántropo e depois voltou para todos lados. –E Black?

-Está na habitação. Com Harry. –Severus franziu o cenho. –Consegui dormi-lo. Não me perguntes como.

-Por que o fizeste? –Severus não conseguia entender o que passava.

-Porque Harry pediu-me. –O outro olhou-o, inquisitivo. –Sei o que há entre vocês.

Os negros olhos abriram-se com surpresa.

-Como soubeste...?

-É uma longa história. –Remus levantou uma mão em sinal de que não falaria mais-. Só te pedirei que tenhas cuidado. Não quero que Harry saia lastimado.

-Jamais faria algo que o lastimara, Lupin. –Os negros olhos de Severus posaram-se sobre os seus com firmeza. Remus assinalou para a porta enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Não o digo por ti. Senão por ele. Sabes o que ocorrerá quando se inteire.

-Estou consciente disso. –Cruzou-se de braços. –O enfrentarei quando seja o momento.

-Bem. –Remus acercou-se à lareira e olhou seu relógio. –Dormi-o por duas horas. Já passaram cinco minutos.

Depois de dizer isto o licántropo desapareceu pela lareira. Severus não perdeu mais tempo e se encaminhou à habitação de seu namorado. Abriu a porta com muito sigilo enquanto tratava de apropriado à tênue escuridão do lugar. Distinguiu duas camas e em uma delas a Sirius, que roncava a perna solta.

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto lhe imaginava em sua forma de animago roncando da mesma forma.

-Severus... –O sussurro de seu namorado desviou-o desse desagradável pensamento. Acercou-se a ele e lhe deu um suave beijo. –Obrigado... por vir.

-Tens ideia do que nos arriscamos? –O homem rodeou a cama para ficar de em frente à do animago. Não queria se expor lhe dando as costas.

-Não é... emocionam... te? –Severus sentia a adrenalina correr por suas veias. Seu namorado tinha razão. Era emocionante.

-E muito perigoso... –Não quis se imaginar o que passaria se Black acordasse e tivesse que se enfrentar a um enorme cão muito furioso. Apalpou seu varinha por embaixo de sua capa. Só por segurança. –Como te sentes?

-Melhor. –O rapaz fez-se a um lado para deixar-lhe espaço na cama. O homem olhou-o com seriedade. –Por favor... não acordará.

Suspirou enquanto metia-se entre as cobertas, junto a ele. Permaneceram em silêncio uns momentos, escutando a respiração compassada do homem que dormia na cama da o lado. Tinha deixado de roncar, o que significou um alívio para seus ouvidos.

-Quando te cadastrarão? –Perguntou-lhe baixinho enquanto acariciava seus cabelos alborotados.

-Poppy diz... que amanhã se... lucro mante... Ah...

-Tranquilo... não te esforces.

-Mante... nerme em... pé. –Severus secou uma gota de suor de sua frente. Apesar de que falava mais claro ainda lhe custava muito trabalho.

-Achas que poderás?

-O inten... taré. –Harry acomodou-se de forma que ficou de em frente a seu namorado. –Draco me... disse que morri. E... que tu... me resuc... resu... isso.

Severus suspirou enquanto beijava seu nariz.

-Perdi-te por um instante. –Acariciou seu rosto enquanto seguia falando-. Durante esse instante eu também me perdi.

-Severus...

-Sabes? Tenho tido... outros namorados. –O rapaz olhou-o com atenção. Nunca tinham falado desse tema e estava muito interessado em conhecer essa parte de seu passado. –A alguns os cheguei a querer para além de uma simples aventura de uma noite. A outros jamais os voltei a ver. Mas nunca encontrei a alguém que me fizesse sentir todas as coisas que sento contigo.

Harry ficou calado. Sabia que Severus queria seguir falando e não quis interromper seu silêncio.

-Quando vi que o raio te golpeou e caías... meu coração deteve-se com o teu. Quis... retroceder o tempo e dizer-te tantas coisas que não te disse e fazer contigo... tantas coisas que não temos feito.

Severus calou. Uma lágrima salgada percorreu o rosto do jovem que o escutava. O homem absorveu-a com seus lábios e deixou-os posar sobre sua suave pele, tratando de gravar-se seu sabor, seu textura.

-Já o... tens feito. –Severus alçou seu rosto para olhar aos verdes olhos da pessoa que amava. –Tens-me... dito tudo o... que tenho querido... escutar de ti. E... deste-me... bem mais de... o que jamais pensei que... receberia de ninguém. E quero que saibas que... se não chegasse a existir um... amanhã para mim... não me arrepen... tiría de nada porque... tive-o... tudo a... teu lado.

Harry fechou os olhos para controlar sua respiração agitada. Severus soube que se tinha ultrapassado em seu esforço por falar e o abraçou até que o rapaz se tranquilizou.

-Já não fales mais... –Deu-lhe a beber um pouco de água-. Tens que te recuperar cedo para que possas sair de aqui.

-Quero... ir-me contigo.

-Temo que isso não será possível. –Voltou para a cama onde Sirius ainda dormia. –Imagina como se poria se acordasse e visse que não estás aqui?

-Posso imagi... narlo.

Ambos guardaram silêncio durante uns momentos. Foi Severus quem decidiu rompê-lo.

-Albus comentou-me que deveríamos continuar com as aulas de Duelo. –Atingiu a ver o entusiasmo nos verdes olhos do rapaz. –Comentei-lhe que Remus e Lucius poderiam os apoiar para que aprendam feitiços novos.

-Acha que... eles vão a... aceitar?

-Estou seguro que sim. –Severus retirou uma mecha dos olhos do rapaz. –Não esqueças que Lucius não poderá acabar com Voldemort com suas próprias mãos. Fará todo o possível por te ajudar a que acabes com ele.

-Isso... soa muito... Slytherin.

-Sei, Harry. –Severus suspirou enquanto continuava. –Tão Slytherin como Malfoy possa ser.

-Sim... –Harry se aconchegou mais ao seu namorado. –Quando cries... que devamos... reanu... dar as aulas?

-Quando te sintas melhor. –Severus passou um braço acima de seu quadril. –Mas isso só podes o saber tu.

-Me recuperarei... o mais cedo... que possa.

-Isso espero.

Harry fechou os olhos e colou seu rosto ao pescoço de seu namorado. Respirou com intensidade para absorver o aroma de sua pele. Severus sentiu o fôlego do rapaz em seu pescoço e estremeceu-se. A mão que se posava sobre sua quadril se deslizou para acima e abaixo do corpo do rapaz, delineando a curva de sua cintura acima da coberta.

O jovem de olhos verdes tremeu ante a caricia que seu namorado lhe dedicou. Beijou com macieza o pescoço que antes cheirasse e não pôde resistir a tentação de provar com a ponta de sua língua. Severus gemeu muito baixo enquanto atraía o corpo do rapaz para o seu.

Harry tomou a mão do professor que posava sobre seu quadril e a guiou para o mesmo lugar, agora por baixo da coberta que os cobria. Severus suspirou ao sentir que só a teia da bata de hospital o separava dessa pele que tanto almejava.

-Harry... aqui não...

-Sei-o... só quero que... acaricies-me.

Severus o beijou enquanto sua mão seguia explorando acima de bata-a. Encontrou-se com a abertura traseira de prenda-a e Harry se ruborizou ao sentir que seu namorado introduzia sua mão por ela. A mão subiu com lentidão para o centro de suas costas e depois baixou da mesma forma, até sua quadril.

-Tua pele é tão suave... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto aventurava-se a ir mais abaixo. Harry gemeu quando a mão cobriu um de suas glúteos. Severus não demorou muito nesse lugar. Seguiu acariciando o que atingia de pele, até encontrar com seu estômago e seu peito. Deteve-se.

-Por que... deténs-te?

-Porque se sigo acariciando-te não deixarei de fazer até o final. –O rapaz compreendeu a que se referia-. Não deves te fatigar.

-Está bem. –Harry suspirou enquanto deixava que Severus lhe acomodasse a bata. –Sabe? Não me... sinto frus... frustr...

-Frustrado? –Harry assentiu. –Quer dizer que não te molesta que tenha deixado de te acariciar?

-Algo assim. –O rapaz tratou de explicar-se melhor. –Isto é... gostaria... que seguisses. Mas... se não o fazes... não há problema.

-Não estás excitado?

-Muito. Mas... sinto que... gosto também... estar assim... contigo. Só isso.

-Quer dizer que não se te faz imperativo o ter sexo comigo?

-Isso é... mau?

Severus sorriu enquanto olhava-o aos olhos.

-Por suposto que não. Isso significa que quando estamos juntos não é só o sexo o que importa, senão também a companhia.

-Gosto teu... companhia.

-A mim também. –Tomou-o do queixo para fazer que o olhasse de frente. –Isso quer dizer que nossa relação está madurando.

-Eu estou... madurando?

-Os dois estamos madurando. –Severus pôde apreciar a alegria evidente no rosto do rapaz. –Harry... tenho estado pensando que...

Um ruído proveniente da cama da o lado fazer calar. Harry sentiu que seu coração se saía do peito. Tinham esquecido a Sirius.

-Quanto tempo...? –Severus olhou seu relógio antes de que Harry terminasse a pergunta.

-Já é hora de que me vá. –Baixou-se da cama em completo silêncio e falou-lhe ao ouvido dantes de dar-lhe um beijo. –Amanhã seguiremos falando.

-Até manhã. Amo-te.

-Eu também te amo.

Severus cobriu ao jovem com a coberta e caminhou com sigilo para a porta. Abriu-a e saiu com a mesma discrição com a que entrasse.

Harry ficou um momento mais olhando para a porta por onde tinha saído seu namorado. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios dantes de fechar seus olhos e ficar dormido.

Afora, Severus desaparecia pela lareira para aparecer em suas próprias habitações. Após despojar de sua capa serviu-se um copo e sentou-se no cadeirão. Era hora de pensar no ocorrido.

Tinha sido sincero com seu namorado ao contar-lhe uma parte muito importante de seu passado. Não lhe envergonhava o lhe ter confessado sobre suas relações anteriores. Ele sabia que Harry não tinha tido uma relação antes. Mas de ter sido assim tivesse gostado que lhe contasse dessa parte de sua vida ainda que ele não lhe pedisse.

Sorriu ao recordar quando seu namorado lhe confessou que lhe agradava sua companhia. O que jamais se imaginou que pudesse chegar a lhe dizer algo como isso. Conquanto lhe lisonjeava que Harry o desejasse o tempo todo, também o fazia feliz a ideia de que o jovem o quisesse de outra maneira e não só para lhe dar rédea solta a seus hormônios.

Terminou de beber seu copo e pôs-se de pé. Em sua habitação, recostado em sua cama que essa noite lhe pareceu maior que nunca, Severus recordou com detalhe as palavras que Harry lhe dissesse.

"Já o fizeste. Disseste-me todo o que tenho querido escutar de ti. E deste-me bem mais do que jamais pensei que receberia de ninguém. E quero que saibas que se não chegasse a existir um amanhã para mim não me arrependeria de nada porque o tive tudo a teu lado..."

Suspirou enquanto abraçava o travesseiro na que Harry posasse sua cabeça durante as últimas noites.

-Não, Harry... não o tiveste tudo a meu lado. Mas eu me encarregarei de que já não seja assim...

Fechou os olhos, aspirando o aroma de seu casal impregnado no travesseiro. Momentos depois ficava dormindo.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Uma semana muito longa. **_

**Notas: **

**Mas aqui estamos, novo capítulo. Muito obrigado por sua paciência e oxalá que sua espera tenha valer a pena. **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história. **

**Besitos. **

**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ufa ainda bem que Harry sobreviveu de novo! :D**

**Nós vemos no próximo capitulo!**


	16. Uma semana muito longa

**XII**

**Uma semana muito longa.**

Sentia a pele muito quente. Um calor agradável percorria-o da cabeça aos pés e uma cocega agradável instalava-se em cada poro de seu corpo. As suaves mãos percorriam a cada centímetro e faziam que sua respiração aumentasse a limites insuspeitos. Uma caricia mais profunda sobre sua pele perlada de suor fazer gemer seu nome sem querer.

-Ah... Severus...

A boca experiente percorreu seu pescoço fazendo a seu corpo arquear se e a suas mãos fechar-se em punhos, espremendo as negras cobertas. Sua pele contra a sua e sua mão agora sobre sua zona mais sensível arrancou um longo suspiro do jovem...

-Ah...

-Harry... Estás bem? –Harry acordou com o gemido ainda em seus lábios. Sirius encontrava-se na cama da o lado, seu longo cabelo bagunçado e com rastros de sonho em seus azuis olhos. –Dói-te algo?

O rapaz demorou uns segundos em reagir à pergunta de sua padrinho. Abriu as mãos nas que ainda tinha espremida a branca coberta e moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, tratando de afastar as imagens do sonho frescas ainda em sua mente, e que tinham a Severus e a ele como protagonista.

-Sim... estou bem. –Sirius assentiu e deu-se a volta para seguir dormindo. Harry voltou para a janela. A escuridão reinava ainda, mas ele já não tinha sonho. Tratou de acomodar-se baixo as cobertas e deu-se conta que se encontrava bastante excitado. Pôs-se a buscar o banho com a vista. De repente recordou que não tinha tal, e que para chegar até ele precisaria sair da habitação e caminhar o interminável corredor.

"Genial. E agora que farei...?" Perguntou-se ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para onde se encontrava seu padrinho. Sabia que ele não poderia ir e regressar só, se talvez atingiria a percorrer a metade do trajeto. Se recostou e cruzou seus braços por trás de sua cabeça. Suspirou enquanto recordava o sonho tão vívido que tinha tido.

"Será assim de excitante fazer o amor com ele?" Perguntou-se enquanto recordava as mãos de seu namorado sobre seu corpo. Era a mesma sensação que tinha provado quando Severus o tinha acariciado horas dantes. E quando tinham estado juntos a noite de sua graduação, por trás daquela coluna.

Gemeu ante a lembrança daquela noite. Tinham jogado a explorar-se um ao outro e ele não tinha sentido vergonha. Nem pensou jamais que estivessem fazendo algo mau. E estava seguro que tanto para Severus como para ele tinha sido o mais próximo a fazer o amor.

Acariciou-se a si mesmo de maneira inconsciente. Sua excitação tinha-se incrementado com essa lembrança. Fechou os olhos enquanto sua mente inundava-se de imagens de Severus e ele, juntos. Momentos depois encontrava-se exausto, mas aliviado.

Minutos mais tarde acabou dormindo, não sem antes sussurrar o nome da pessoa que tanto amava.

A essa mesma hora, em uma cálida habitação nas masmorras, alguém mencionava seu nome ao mesmo tempo enquanto seu corpo de alabastro se estremecia, fazendo um erótico contraste com as sedosas cobertas negras sobre as que descansava.

(********* )

-Pode andar sozinho?

-Sim, Hermione. Obrigado.

Harry caminhava com seus amigos pelos corredores da enfermaria. Essa mesma manhã muito temporão, o tinham acordado os múrmuros de uma preocupada Molly, quem mal viu que o rapaz abriu seus verdes olhos, se lançou sobre ele para o envolver em um estreito abraço.

Mais tranquilos ao ver que o rapaz já estava melhor, e que o acidente não tinha passado a maiores, o casal tinha deixado sozinhos aos rapazes para que falassem, enquanto se retiravam com Sirius e Remus para tomar café da manha por convite de Dumbledore.

-Quando te cadastrarão? –Hermione pôde observar que Harry ainda caminhava com algo de dificuldade. A manhã era fresca e ele já se encontrava banhado e vestido.

-Poppy disse que até que pudesse me manter em pé. E como já posso andar só, o mais seguro é que saia de aqui em umas horas.

-Acho que tens tido muita sorte, Harry. Algumas pessoas demoram muito tempo em recuperar-se.

-Sei, Hermione. –O rapaz suspirou enquanto recordava tudo o que Severus lhe tinha contado sobre seu acidente. –Fui muito afortunado.

-Lástima que a vassoura que Sirius te presenteou não tenha corrido com a mesma sorte. –Ron palmeou seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava junto a ele, tratando de seguir seu lento ritmo.

-Sim. Bom... Sirius prometeu-me que me presentearia outra. Com a única condição de que não se me ocorresse voltar a voar baixo outra tormenta. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –De qualquer maneira não pensava voltar ao fazer.

Harry chamou a um elfo para pedir o café da manhã. A criatura acabava de marchar-se quando viram que Poppy entrava à enfermaria acompanhada de um homem. Este era muito alto e bastante corpulento. Levava uma maletinha de medimago em uma mão.

-Olá, Harry... –A enfermeira deteve-se um momento para perguntar-lhe ao moreno sobre seu estado de saúde-. Não esqueças que em duas horas te examinarei para decidir se te cadastro. Já tomou o café? E daí está esperando? Pensa ficar-te mais tempo aqui?

-Claro que não, Madame. –O rapaz negou com a cabeça. –Neste momento ia pedir o café da manhã.

-Bem. –A enfermeira voltou-se para o visitante. –Por aqui, por favor. Como podes ver, dispomos de um lugar adequado para a terapia do senhor Malfoy...

-Escutaram isso? –Perguntou Ron enquanto observava a Poppy afastando com seu acompanhante.

-Sim, Rum. O senhor Malfoy receberá terapia aqui. –Harry chamou a um elfo, quem após receber instruções desapareceu. –Não pode ir a San Mungo, se arrisca a que alguém o reconheça. De modo que receberá tratamento no Castelo.

-Isso significa que ficará a viver aqui? –Harry assentiu à pergunta de seu melhor amigo.

-Achas que recupere-se? –Hermione observou quando o elfo regressou com o café da manhã para os três. –Tenho entendido que as lesões na coluna são muito delicadas. E algumas são irreversíveis.

-Severus disse-me que tem possibilidades se é perseverante. –Harry bebeu um pouco de chá e serviu-se um pão untado com marmelada. –Estou seguro que porá tudo de sua parte para voltar a caminhar. Tem motivos de sobra para fazê-lo.

-Tens razão. –Ron apoiou a afirmação de seu amigo e já não voltaram a falar mais do assunto. Terminaram o café enquanto se enfocavam em outra classe de temas.

-Pensas retomar as aulas de Duelo hoje mesmo?

-Por mim não há problema. –Harry respondeu à pergunta de sua amiga no momento em que Remus e seu padrinho entravam à enfermaria. –Mas não acho que Severus e Sirius me permitam.

-Permitir-te que coisa? –Sirius atingiu a escutar seu nome no momento que Ron lhe fazia senhas a seu amigo para que já não seguisse falando. Harry empalideceu por um instante ao dar-se conta que se tinha referido a seu namorado por seu nome. Rogou porque Sirius não o tivesse escutado.

-Falávamos das classes de Duelo. –O rapaz suspirou aliviado ao ver que não passava nada.

-Ah, sim... –O animago mostrou inconformidade ante o tema. –Albus comentou-o durante o café da manhã. Não me tem muito convencido que te esforces quando mal te estás recuperando. E conhecendo a esse... o mais seguro seja que se aproveite de tua debilidade para te ocasionar problemas.

-Não acho que Severus faça algo como isso. –Interveio o licántropo. –Poderá ser todo o que queiras, mas é muito dedicado em seu trabalho.

-Como seja. –Sirius cruzou-se de braços enquanto se recargava sobre o marco da janela. –De qualquer forma tratarei de vir mais seguido a ver-te. Quero ver como progrides em tua recuperação. E também quero ver como são essas classes de Duelo das que tanto falam.

-Quando queiras, Sirius. –Harry pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se com lentidão para sua habitação. Sentia-se algo enfadado pela forma tão despeita em que o animago se dirigia a seu casal. Apesar de conhecer de antemão sua mútua aversão, não deixava de pensar que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se não tivesse tanto rancor entre eles. Sentiu-se triste por isso.

Ron e Hermione também se levantaram e se apressaram a atingir a seu amigo, que não ia bem longe. Sirius e Remus ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, surpreendidos pela atitude dos rapazes.

-Disse algo que o molestasse? –Perguntou o animago. Remus só se encolheu de ombros e sem dizer uma palavra caminhou para a habitação de Harry. Sirius ficou parado um momento mais e depois decidiu seguir a seu antigo colega.

(********* )

Lucius Malfoy entrou com ar altivo ao escritório de Poppy. Essa mesma manhã lhe tinha enviado uma mensagem lhe avisando que já lhe tinha encontrado um terapeuta. Viu-o sentado em frente a mesa da enfermeira. Pôde ver a primeira vista que era muito alto e corpulento. Ao vê-lo entrar o medimago pôs-se de pé para ser apresentado.

-Ele é o doutor Walter Green. –O ex comensal correspondeu com um gesto de superioridade ao saúdo que lhe oferecia o medimago. –Vem de Norte améric melhor fisioterapeuta.

-Conhecemos nos faz dez anos em uma convenção de medimagos... –Interveio o doutor Green. –E desde então não temos perdido contato.

Enquanto o homem falava, Malfoy dedicou-se a analisá-lo a detalhe. Tinha ao redor de cinquenta anos. Pele apinhoada e cabelo castanho escuro, com algumas canas nas têmporas. Media quase dois metros de estatura e pesava ao redor de uns cento dez quilos. Teve que admitir que junto a ele se via insignificante. Tinha olhos cafés e o tom de sua voz era firme, mas amável.

-...É por isso que precisarei o examinar primeiro. –Lucius decidiu deixar sua inspeção a um lado e pôr atenção a suas palavras. –Tem família? Amigos?

O loiro duvidou por um instante em responder. A experiência tinha-lhe ensinado a ser muito desconfiado. Poppy pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos porque adiantou-se a sua resposta.

-Tem um filho. De dezessete anos. –O loiro franziu o cenho enquanto olhava à enfermeira. Esta moveu uma mão lhe restando importância ao mesmo tempo em que prosseguia. –Tenho entendido que o apoio da família é importante.

-Não só é importante. –Respondeu-lhe o medimago. –É muito necessário. Durante a fisioterapia aprendem-se certos exercícios que deverão se praticar em determinados horários, de forma estrita. E para isso precisará a ajuda de alguém. Sempre é mais recomendável que seja algum familiar. Ainda que qualquer outra pessoa pode servir ao caso. O importante é que quem esteja disposto a lhe ajudar com a fisioterapia, também aprenda os exercícios, para que a terapia se leve a cabo como deve ser.

-Entendo... –Lucius não pôde evitar pensar em se Draco estaria disposto a sacrificar algumas horas do dia para lhe ajudar. –Quando começamos?

-Como já lhe disse, precisarei o examinar primeiro. –Tomou sua maleta e abriu-o buscando algumas coisas. –Poppy, Serias tão amável de prepará-lo?

A enfermeira conjurou um feitiço de levitação para colocar ao mago de bruços sobre a mesa de exploração. Com outro feitiço fez desaparecer a fina roupa para deixar-lhe a mudança uma bata. Tampou com uma coberta a parte baixa de suas costas e deixou ao descoberto toda a parte superior. Lucius não pôde evitar um suspiro de frustração. Sabia-se vulnerável e isso lhe fazia se sentir muito incómodo.

-Trata de relaxar, Lucius. –Poppy convocou uma espécie de creme e a untou desde o princípio até o final de suas costas, seguindo a linha da coluna. Lucius sentiu-a frite, mas longe de incomodar lhe deu-se conta que aliviava um pouco a dor que sentia. Isso o fez relaxar se.

-Pronto? –Perguntou o medimago. Poppy assentiu. –Primeiro farei uma exploração com minha varinha, para ver os danos físicos...

O doutor acercou-se a Lucius e não pôde evitar uma mirada de genuíno assombro ao ver a infinidade de cicatrizes de chicotes e demais que cruzavam por todas suas costas. Algumas delas a ponto de desaparecer, algumas outras bastante marcadas ainda.

Não fez nenhuma pergunta, nem sequer algum comentário ao respeito. Poppy tinha-lhe falado sobre a importância de manter a discrição neste caso, e não pensava arruinar a confiança de sua amiga fazendo indagações. Dedicou-se a explorar a seu paciente. Com um feitiço uma luz azulada saiu da ponta da varinha e refletiu-se sobre os ossos da coluna, como uma espécie de ultrassônico.

-Os ossos da coluna não estão deformes. Isso significa que não precisará cirurgia. A deformidade que Poppy creu ver está nas articulações que unem aos ossos. Mas não estão atrofiadas, só estão muito inflamadas. É por isso que sente essa dor tão intensa. –Lucius escutava com atenção as palavras do medimago. –Como estão tão inflamadas comprimem os nervos e fazem que as vértebras unidas a eles se voltem rígidas.

-Isso é o que provoca a paralisias? –Perguntou a enfermeira.

-Assim é. É uma espécie de alteração neuromuscular. –O medimago conjurou um feitiço e da varinha saiu uma espécie de raio, muito delgado, de cor branco. –Senhor Malfoy... vou aplicar-lhe pequenos choques elétricos. Precisarei que me indique se sente alguma dor.

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto o doutor colocava o raio sobre as articulações afetadas. Não pôde evitar que um profundo choramingo saísse de seus lábios ao sentir umas terríveis pulsadas que lhe recordaram a sua estadia nas masmorras da Mansão Riddle.

-Pelo que vejo parece lhe doer demasiado. –O loiro permaneceu com os olhos fechados enquanto mordia-se os lábios, tratando de não gritar. –Ainda que não o pareça é uma boa notícia. Isso significa que seus nervos estão vivos. Agora faremos outra prova.

O medimago extraiu de sua maleta uma agulha e levantou a coberta que cobria as pernas do mago.

-Diga-me se sente algo... –Lucius fechou os olhos, preparando-se para sentir outra pulsada de dor. O doutor fez uma pequena punção na parte traseira de suas coxas. –Sente algo?

-Não sinto nada... –O medimago punçou mais acima, à altura da cintura.

-Ah..

-Sintiu?

-Sim.

Provou embaixo da cintura, à altura do cóccix. Lucius já não se queixou. Provou de novo por trás de suas pernas sem obter resposta. Colocou a ponta da agulha por trás dos joelhos e nas panturrilhas, sem resultado. Poppy observava a cada movimento com muita atenção. O medimago chegou a seus pés e provou com os talones. O loiro não se deu por aludido. Mas ao picar com macieza a ponta de um de seus dedos este pareceu se mover.

-Sentiu isso? –O mago negou com a cabeça. Voltou-o a tentar e obteve o mesmo resultado. –Sentiu-o?

-Que foi isso? –Esta vez sim o tinha sentido. –Senti cócegas.

-Isso é bom. –O medimago guardou a agulha em sua maleta e cobriu suas pernas com a coberta. –Isso significa que há sensibilidade em suas extremidades. Muito pouca. Atrevo-me a dizer que quase nula, mas a há.

Poppy sorriu enquanto recolhia alguns mechas loiras que se tinham colado às costas do mago.

-Vê-lo, Lucius? –Palmeou seu ombro com afeto. –Há esperanças.

Lucius entrecerrou seus azuis olhos enquanto suspirava.

-Só falta uma prova. –O medimago tomou seu quadril e o ereto com cuidado sobre seu custado esquerdo. Apesar do delicado movimento, Lucius não pôde evitar se queixar. –Tranquilo, já quase termino. Poppy, Ajudas-me?

A enfermeira sustentou o quadril do mago enquanto o médico tomava com cuidado sua perna direita e a flexionava com lentidão. Esse simples movimento fez que quase brotassem lágrimas dos olhos do loiro.

-Sei que é muito doloroso... –O medimago deteve-se um momento para deixá-lo descansar. –Mas é necessário para conhecer a flexibilidade de suas costas. Só assim poderei determinar que classe de exercícios poderá realizar.

Durante uns minutos que a Lucius lhe pareceram uma eternidade, as fortes e firmes mãos do medimago mobilizaram ambas pernas de todas as formas possíveis. Quando tudo terminou se encontrava tão exausto que nem sequer se queixou quando Poppy o colocou boca acima e lhe ofereceu uma poção para que a bebesse.

-O que Poppy acaba de lhe dar é uma poção para começar a desinflamar suas articulações. –O doutor Green sacou um pergaminho e começou a fazer anotações. –Terá que a beber todos os dias pela manhã, sem falta. Em especial dantes de começar a cada sessão de fisioterapia.

-Durante quanto tempo? –Lucius fez uma careta quando terminou da beber. Perguntou-se por que todas as poções tinham que saber tão mau.

-É uma boa pergunta, senhor Malfoy. –O homem deixou a pena e pergaminho a um lado. –Se falássemos de só uma zona afetada, seria menos tempo de fisioterapia. Mas por desgraça estamos falando de três zonas. A zona lombar, que está na parte baixa das costas, a zona sacra, que encaixa entre os ossos da pélvis e algumas vértebras que formam o cóccix. Por fortuna as articulações das vértebras superiores estão intactas, caso contrário, teria paralisado todo seu corpo e não só suas pernas.

-Deveria considerar-me afortunado? –O tom sarcástico do loiro não passou inadvertido para o medimago.

-Para ser-lhe honesto... sim. –O médico seguiu com suas anotações enquanto continuava. –Preciso advertir-lhe que algumas das sessões serão muito dolorosas. Por desgraça, algumas poções analgésicas inibem e atrasam a função das poções para desinflamar. Lhe administrarei uma que é muito ligeira e que lhe servirá para suportar as sessões mais dolorosas. Mas nada mais. Começaremos os exercícios amanhã mesmo...

Enquanto o doutor explicava os passos a seguir em sua recuperação, Poppy dedicou-se a retirar-lhe bata-a e colocar-lhe a roupa com a que chegasse vestido. Lucius voltou a suspirar quando escutou a longa lista de exercícios e aparelhos que teria que utilizar durante a terapia.

-...E dependendo de todas as condições que lhe acabo de mencionar, calculo um tempo de recuperação de sete meses a um ano.

-Tanto tempo? –Lucius franziu o cenho enquanto permitia que Poppy o levitara para sentar em sua cadeira.

-Em realidade é o tempo média que qualquer paciente em suas condições demora em se recuperar. Mas a cada caso é diferente. Alguns demoram menos tempo que outros, depende de sua capacidade física. Você é um homem forte e bem exercitado, conte com esse detalhe como uma vantagem. –O doutor estendeu o pergaminho para Lucius. –Sugiro-lhe que o vá estudando, é importante que se aprenda a ordem dos exercícios. Amanhã estarei aqui à mesma hora para que nos ponhamos de acordo sobre os horários.

-Receberei terapia todos os dias?

-Só três vezes por semana durante os dois primeiros meses. Conforme tenha algum avanço em sua recuperação, aumentarei nos dias e o tempo que durará a cada sessão. A dor deverá ir diminuindo com o passo do tempo.

-Entendo... –Enquanto o medimago fazia algumas anotações em outro pergaminho, o loiro acercou-se a Poppy. –Preciso fazer-te uma pergunta...

-Diga-me, Lucius. –Malfoy suspirou por enésima vez essa amanhã. Apesar de que a enfermeira o conhecia desde que era um menino, seguia sem lhe gostar a ideia de que o tratasse com tanta confiança.

-Trata-se desta coisa... –Disse-lhe enquanto assinalava lhe a cadeira sobre a que se encontrava sentado-. Tenho conseguido fazer que se eleve para poder subir e baixar das escadas. No entanto, tenho que manobrar para poder andar. Não teria modo de que se movesse sozinha para onde eu quisesse?

-Poderíamos tratar. –Poppy tomou seu varinha e fez um gesto como tentando recordar o feitiço adequado. Quando pareceu o recordar o pronunciou. –Podes tentá-lo?

O mago concentrou-se e de imediato a cadeira moveu-se. Dirigiu sua vista para a porta e a cadeira dirigiu-se para lá. Um leve sorriso que Poppy não viu se desenhou em suas finas facções.

-Parece que resultou. –Nesse momento o medimago dirigiu-se a eles para dar as últimas instruções.

Momentos mais tarde, Lucius retirava-se para seus aposentos, deixando aos medimagos arranjando outros assuntos. No caminho, não deixava de pensar no tempo que o médico lhe prognosticara para sua recuperação.

"É demasiado tempo..." Pensava enquanto acercava-se a suas habitações. "E o pior serão as sessões sem analgésicos. Não sei se poderei suportar tanta dor... nem sequer sei se poderei sobreviver a esta longa semana..."

Entrou após pronunciar finque-a e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Draco. Não tinha sinais do rapaz. Ouviu o ruído da água caindo e soube que estava no banho. Deteve-se a um lado da cama e tomou uma fotografia mágica que estava sobre o criado-mudo. Narcisa achava-se no meio de Lucius e de Draco, ambos tinham seus braços sobre os ombros dela, enquanto ela sorria como poucas vezes o fazia.

Suspirou enquanto depositava o retrato em seu lugar.

-Pai? –Draco acabava de sair de seu banho matutino, e observava-o surpreendido de vê-lo em seu quarto. –Sucede algo?

-Só queria te perguntar se gostarias tomar café da manha comigo. –O homem permaneceu no mesmo lugar esperando a resposta de seu filho. Um alegre sorriso se desenhou no rosto do rapaz enquanto respondia.

-Claro que sim. –Apressou-se a buscar sua roupa e começou a vestir-se com rapidez. –Gostaria de tomar aqui? Ou queres ir a algum lugar do castelo?

E enquanto o rapaz propunha vários lugares onde poder tomar sem ser molestados, Lucius decidiu que após tudo, sua pronta recuperação era algo que bem valia a pena qualquer dor, por muito terrível que fosse.

(********* )

Harry estava parado em frente ao lago, junto à mesma árvore onde esperasse a Severus a tarde do domingo. Após examiná-lo, Poppy tinha decidido cadastrá-lo essa mesma manhã não sem antes lhe advertir que não queria o ver sobrevoando os ares pelo menos durante toda essa semana.

"E mal é terça-feira. Isso sem contar com que já não tenho vassoura... esta será uma muito longa semana". Suspirou enquanto se recostava no verde pasto, olhando ao céu despejado. Era uma tarde calorosa e de não ter sido por sua convalescência e o risco que corria de se afogar, se tivesse tirado a roupa e metido ao lago para se dar um fresco banho.

Tinha passado a maior parte do dia com Ron e Hermione e após almoçar tinham-se marchado de novo. E apesar de que não tinha deixado dos ver desde a graduação, sentia que já os estranhava. Sirius também se tinha ido após lhe fazer jurar que não voltaria a pôr sua vida em risco de nenhuma forma.

Uma alta sombra em frente a ele obstruiu sua vista. Harry sorriu ao ver que se tratava de seu namorado. Severus deu-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios e se recostou junto a ele.

-Lamento a tardança. –Desculpou-se enquanto se volteava de lado para olhá-lo de cheio. – Albus convocou a alguns membros da Ordem e foi-se nos a tarde.

-De que falaram? –O rapaz acercou-se mais até ficar colado a ele. Posou seu frente sobre seu pescoço enquanto aspirava seu perfume. Jamais se cansaria de fazer isso.

-De muitas coisas. –Severus acariciou seus cabelos e posou uma mão sobre seu quadril, como fizesse a noite anterior. –Harry... há algo que preciso que saiba.

-De que se trata? –O tom sério na voz de seu ex professor fazer levantar seus verdes olhos para ele.

-Trata-se de algo que Voldemort me disse a noite em que... morreu Narcisa. –O jovem seguiu observando a seu namorado, pendente de suas palavras. –Quando me ordenou desfazer do corpo de Lucius... disse-me algo que me tem muito preocupado.

-Que foi o que te disse?

-Disse-me que a próxima vez que me convoque deverei os levar... a Draco e a ti... comigo.

Harry franziu o cenho ao escutar as palavras de seu namorado. Endereçou-se de sua cômoda posição. Severus sentou-se junto a ele.

-Que lhe fez pensar que poderias fazer algo assim? Isto é... Como pode achar que é tão singelo nos sequestrar e já?

-Em outras circunstâncias saberia que não é possível. –O professor suspirou enquanto abraçava seus joelhos e perdia sua negra mirada nas cristalinas águas do lago-. Mas sabe que tenho toda a confiança de Albus. Pensa que deverei inventar para os ter a vocês dois em meu poder para o momento em que me chame.

-Achas que... um destes dias te convoque?

-Estou seguro disso. –Rodeou os ombros do rapaz com seu braço e atraiu-o para ele. –Por suposto que não penso lhe obedecer.

-Por suposto que o farás. –Severus soltou os ombros de seu casal e olhou-o aos verdes olhos. A firmeza que viu neles lhe fez se dar conta que falava em sério. –No momento em que te chame, irei contigo.

-De que falas? –Severus levantou-se e caminhou uns passos. –Não podes estar falando em sério. Eu não serei quem lhe entregue a Voldemort suas vidas em bandeja de prata. Baixo nenhuma circunstância.

-Te matará se chegas com as mãos vazias. –Harry também se levantou e se colocou por trás dele. –E isso é algo que não penso permitir.

-Antes morto que te entregar a ele.

Severus permanecia de costas a Harry. Este abriu seus braços e rodeou sua cintura até posar suas mãos sobre seu peito. Recargou sua cabeça sobre as largas costas. O homem rodeou os braços do rapaz com os seus, em um longo abraço.

-E eu penso o matar a ele dantes de permitir que te faça dano. –Tomou-o pelos ombros com macieza e fez que se volteasse para o olhar de frente. –Podemos usar todo isso a nosso favor.

-Que quer dizer com isso? –As palavras de seu casal recordaram-lhe com nitidez as ditas pelo próprio diretor. –Tens falado com Albus?

-Não. –O rapaz olhou-o com estranheza. –Por que teria que o fazer? Que tem que ver o professor Dumbledore com tudo isto?

-Esquece. Que foi o que quiseste me dizer?

-Sei que soa muito arriscado, mas... Por que não lhe fazer crer a Voldemort que me tens em teu poder e me entregar? Sei que ele quer se unir a Draco, mas para poder o fazer primeiro tem que se enfrentar a mim, não é assim?

-Como sabe tudo isso?

-Isso não importa. O que podemos fazer é deixar a Draco fora disto. Se chama-te só me leva a mim... e a toda a Ordem detrás. Voldemort não terá tempo de te reclamar nada. Estará tão contente de ver-me como seu prisioneiro que nem sequer se dará conta que é uma armadilha.

-Isso... foi o mesmo que Albus me propôs. –Sacudiu a cabeça, sem terminar de convencer-lhe a ideia. –Ele não é um iluso. Se dará conta.

-Para quando o faça já não terá tempo de organizar uma defensiva.

-Não o sei, Harry... é demasiado arriscado. Se não fosse tua vida a que estivesse em jogo não o pensaria duas vezes, mas se tratando de ti...

-Também se trata de tua vida. –Harry enredou seus dedos no negro cabelo de seu namorado e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz. –Tu te preocupas por meu bem-estar, não te culpo por isso. Mas então também não culpes-me por preocupar-me pelo teu.

Acariciou seu rosto e deu-se média volta para regressar à árvore. Sentou-se com as costas recargada contra o tronco e cruzou-se de braços enquanto entrecerrava seus verdes olhos. Severus não deixou de observar todos seus movimentos.

-Não sei como lhe vamos fazer. Mas sim posso-te assegurar que não te apresentarás só ante ele. Não o permitirei.

Severus ficou parado, observando a determinação na voz de seu namorado. Sabia que Harry era um mago muito poderoso, capaz de se enfrentar a Voldemort e acabar com ele. Mas isso não fazia que deixasse de se preocupar. Voldemort tinha uma vantagem sobre o rapaz, e era sua grande experiência na batalha. Harry era um jovem exitoso à hora de enfrentar ao perigo, mas não tinha experiência em confrontos corpo a corpo contra outros magos. Só nas aulas de Duelo, e não eram a morte.

Acercou-se a seu namorado e colocou-se em cócoras em frente a ele. A tarde estava caindo e uma fresca brisa começava a soprar desde o oeste, fazendo que seus negros cabelos se revolveram ao redor de seu rosto maduro. Os últimos raios de sol alumiaram por um momento seus negros olhos, que refletiram flashes dourados. Posou sua mirada sobre as esmeraldas de Harry, quem não pôde evitar estender sua mão para ele, temendo que o que via era só produto de uma ilusão.

-Não pense que não confio em você. –Disse Severus enquanto sustentava a mão de seu casal contra a sua. –Sei que é o bastante forte e poderoso para lhe vencer. Só quero que recorde que não te enfrenta a qualquer coisa. Estamos falando de uma mente muito doente e que é capaz das mais sujas tretas com tal de obter a vitória.

-Quer dizer que devo ser cuidadoso?

-Não só cuidadoso, Harry. –Severus mudou de posição para ficar sentado junto a ele. –Deve recordar que à hora da batalha, não existem regras. E ele gosta de jogar sujo.

-Não se preocupe, Severus... –Harry sorriu com ligeireza enquanto recargava sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu namorado. –Serei muito cuidadoso. E não esquecerei o que acaba de me dizer.

-Isso espero... –Severus suspirou enquanto abraçava o jovem corpo. Harry levantou seu rosto para encontrar seus lábios. Fundiram-se em um longo beijo que lhes fez se esquecer de todo o que existia a seu ao redor.

Já não falaram mais. Os beijos e as caricias ocuparam o lugar das palavras e ambos deixaram que seus suspiros voassem com a cálida brisa de verão. Em frente a eles, as transparentes águas do lago permaneciam quietas, sua cristalina superfície refletindo as últimas luzes daquele entardecer dourado.

(********* )

Albus Dumbledore deixou a um lado a pena de Fawkes com a que escrevia e se acomodou suas gafas de meia lua sobre seu nariz. Desde que os membros da Ordem que citasse em seu escritório se retirassem, o idoso mago não tinha deixado de fazer anotações em um pergaminho.

O velho diretor observava com firmeza um antigo escrito colocado a um lado do pergaminho. Franziu o cenho enquanto passava os gomos de seus dedos sobre ele. Era uma relíquia a mais de quinhentos anos, conservada se não por milagre, por uma poderosa magia à que, como podia se observar, o avezado mago respeitava.

Recargou todo o peso de seu corpo sobre seu cômodo cadeirão, se dando um descanso enquanto se alisava a longa barba, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Sei que me arrisco muito fazendo isto... mas não tenho outra forma de proteger". Pôs-se de pé e começou a passear por todo seu escritório. Fawkes achava-se encolhido em seu poleiro, sumido em um profundo sono. "Quem fosse como tu, meu querido amigo que renasce de tuas próprias cinzas..."

Observou um momento mais à bela ave multicolor que, alheia à presença de seu dono, seguiu sumida em seu sono. O velho mago regressou com lento passo a seu lugar na mesa. Tomou o antigo escrito enquanto estudava-o detidamente.

Quase uma hora passou antes de que ao mago se lhe alumiasse o rosto por um instante. Tomou a pena de Fawkes e escreveu algo em outro pergaminho, o qual dobrou e guardou. Dirigiu-se de novo para a ave e depositou o sobre entre seus patas. Já o veria ao acordar e então o entregaria a seu destinatário.

Acercou-se à lareira e lançou um punhado de pó. Era hora de começar com os preparativos.

-Minerva? –O diretor esperou uns segundos e o rosto da subdirectora deixou-se ver entre os fogos verdes.

-Sim, Albus?

-Poderias vir agora mesmo, por favor?

-Por suposto. –O mago fez-se a um lado para deixar entrar à animaga, quem traspassou a ombreira em matéria de segundos. –Ofereces-te algo?

-Preciso que me faça um grande favor. –O diretor convidou-a a tomar assento em frente a sua mesa. O antigo pergaminho permaneceu à vista da professora, quem não pôde evitar franzir o cenho ao o reconhecer. –Acabo de escrever-lhe uma carta a alguém, que minha querida Fawkes estará entregando amanhã muito temporão. E se meus cálculos não me falham, estarei fazendo em decorrência desta semana uma visita muito importante.

-Posso saber a quem visitarás?

O idoso mago não respondeu. Tomou com muito cuidado o velho pergaminho e abriu-o na página que o mesmo tinha estudado momentos antes.

-Preciso que essa pessoa me diga se isto é possível. –Enquanto estendia-lhe o antigo escrito à animaga.

Minerva tomou o pergaminho que o diretor lhe oferecia e leu a página. Seu rosto foi mudando a diferentes matizes conforme lia-o, até que a incredulidade e o assombro deram passo à preocupação.

-Se o que planeja fazer é o que estou pensando... então já sei a quem irás ver. Mas, Albus... –A professora acomodou-se suas lentes, tratando de dissimular os nervos que a assaltavam. –Isto é algo... descabelado. Dás-te conta do que isso significa?

-Estou consciente disso, minha querida Minerva. –O professor Dumbledore sorriu com ligereza ante a inquietude da animaga. –Mas também deves admitir que é uma grande ideia.

-De jeito nenhum. Não... penso permitir que faças uma loucura como esta. –A professora pôs-se de pé e começou a passear-se, nervosa. –O preço que se paga é... demasiado alto.

-Mas vale-o. –O homem também se levantou e a tomou pelos ombros, fazendo que ela enfocara sua vista em seus azuis olhos. –Deves entender-me, Minerva. Tu e eu sabemos melhor que ninguém tudo o que ele tem passado durante todos estes anos. Merece isso e bem mais.

-Mas... é um preço muito alto. –Minerva baixou a mirada enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. –Que te faz achar que ele aceitará um presente tão maravilhoso como este baixo essas condições?

-E quem te disse que ele o saberá?

A professora McGonagall moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro, negando às palavras do diretor.

-Ele... jamais vai perdoar o. Ainda que tudo seja por seu próprio bem.

-Não deves se preocupar tanto, minha querida Minerva. –Albus rodeou a cintura da subdirectora para animá-la a sentar-se de novo. –Pode que nem sequer seja necessário chegar até o final. E no caso em que assim fora, as possibilidades são muito remotas.

-Isso não significa que não existam. –Minerva tomou entre as suas as mãos do velho mago. –Tanto ama-lo que estás disposto a tudo por ele?

-Olha aos olhos, Minerva. E diga-me que é o que vês neles.

A animaga fez o que Albus lhe pedia. Não teve que ver dentro deles por muito tempo. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios enquanto seguia sustentando suas mãos entre as suas, e as lágrimas fluíam agora torrentes de seus olhos gatunos.

-Meu querido Albus... velho louco. –Disse-lhe enquanto acariciava seu rosto, surcado por tantas arrugas como anos tinha do conhecer. –Sabe que nunca tenho dito que não a nenhuma de tuas loucuras.

-Então que não se diga mais. –Albus beijou ambas mãos de sua querida amiga antes das soltar e se dirigir a mesa. –Me ausentarei durante os três próximos dias. Ficarás a cargo do Castelo e aviso-te que Harry dormirá nos aposentos de Severus.

-Mas... Por que aí? –A professora franziu o cenho, sem entendê-lo-. Esses dois não podem nem se ver. Como farei para que Harry aceite...?

De repente recordou o ocorrido nessa mesmo escritório a noite da graduação, quando Harry saiu correndo enquanto mencionava seu nome. Um sorriso picareta desenhou-se no rosto de Albus, que Minerva compreendeu ao instante.

-Vá... Quem o diria? –Olhou-o, preocupada. –Suponho que Sirius Black não tem ideia.

-Estás no correto, minha querida Minerva.

A subdirectora suspirou enquanto tratava de assimilar a notícia. Após um longo momento de silêncio sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de afugentar seus últimos pensamentos.

-A verdade é que sigo sem poder o crer. –Dirigiu-se à lareira. –Nesse caso, farei como que não sei de nada.

Albus riu com ligeireza ante as últimas palavras de sua amiga. Ela tomou um punhado de pó e antes de se marchar se voltou para ele.

-Que lhe dirás a Severus de tua partida?

-Lhe direi que tenho que arranjar uns assuntos pendentes. Nada mais. Já o conheces e sabes que não fará mais perguntas.

-Dá-lhe meus saúdos. A ele e a sua esposa.

-Assim o farei, Minerva.

Quando a animaga desapareceu pela lareira, o diretor se acercou a seu majestosa ave, que ainda dormia. Contemplou-a por um longo momento enquanto voltava a perder em seus pensamentos.

"Mas ainda que sei que não se pode renascer das próprias cinzas, ao menos agora sei que se pode conseguir algo parecido..."

O idoso acariciou as suaves plumas do Fénix e dirigiu-se a seus aposentos. Essa seria uma semana muito longa.

(********* )

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se na Torre de Astronomia, observando as estrelas através de um dos telescópios. Esse lugar era um de seus favoritos quando era estudante, pelo que após jantar com Draco e lhe dar as boas noites, tinha decidido voltar após tantos anos.

Levava quase uma hora sustentando o pesado telescópio e já se sentia bastante cansado. Deixou que o aparelho voltasse a seu lugar enquanto se endereçava de sua antiga posição. Um leve choramingo escapou de seus lábios ao dar-se conta que tinha ultrapassado sua resistência. As costas lhe pulsava e teve que ficar quieto um momento para poder se endereçar de novo.

-Vejo que algumas coisas não têm mudado... –Lucius não teve necessidade de girar o rosto para saber quem era. Remus Lupin caminhou com passo lento até onde o loiro se encontrava. –Tens descoberto algo novo?

Lucius moveu a cabeça em negação. Afastou-se do telescópio para localizar em frente ao terraço, cuja panorâmica dominava a maior parte dos terrenos do Castelo até onde a vista atingia.

-Pensei que estava só...

-Sinto. Se quiser retiro-me...

-Não. Está bem. –Lucius levantou uma mão para impedir que o licántropo se fosse. –Dava um passeio?

-Não com exatidão. –Remus sentou-se a médias sobre o reborde do terraço, ficando de em frente ao ex comensal. –Minerva pediu-me que fizesse a rodada por ela. Disse que não se sentia muito bem.

Lucius não respondeu. O licántropo soube que em realidade ao aristocrata importar muito pouco o que lhe passasse a Minerva... ou a qualquer que não estivesse incluído em seu reduzido círculo de pessoas que pudessem se considerar apreciadas por ele.

Enquanto estava no meio destes pensamentos, não se percebeu que a mirada do loiro não se decolava de sua pessoa. Sentado nessa posição e com seus dourados olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite, Lucius se sentiu transportado ao passado.

Viu-se de repente a si mesmo, e a Remus quando eram jovens. Chegou a sua memória uma noite igual que essa. Era verão e ambos se tinham ficado a passar as férias no Castelo, Lucius porque não tinha querido estar só na enorme mansão de seus pais, e Remus porque não tinha outro lugar a onde ir.

Tinham em alguns meses de ter começado com sua "relação" e Lucius encontrava-se nesse mesmo lugar, observando os corpos celestes através do telescópio. Estava concentrado em encontrar uma nova estrela para poder pôr-lhe seu nome, quando sentiu uns braços que o envolveram, sacando de sua abstração.

-Tens descoberto algo novo? –Tinha-lhe perguntado o licántropo enquanto fazia-o a um lado sem muita delicadeza para poder ver o que o loiro observava. Lucius deixou-o fazer enquanto Remus movia o telescópio de um lado a outro sem um ritmo lógico.

-Não o movas... assim. –Tinha-lhe reclamado o loiro ao ver que o jovem de olhos dourados tinha desviado o aparelho do ponto celeste que apontava. –Agora terei que voltar à buscar...

Mas Remus não se moveu de seu lugar, pelo que ambos tinham ficado muito juntos um do outro.

-Pedi-te que me ensines a buscar estrelas contigo e nunca tens querido o fazer. –Lhe reprovou Remus enquanto cruzava-se de braços vendo a Lucius colocar o telescópio em sua anterior posição.

-Tenho tentado fazê-lo, Remus... –Reclamou-lhe o loiro enquanto colava um olho em olha-a do aparelho. –Mas a cada vez que o tento sempre te aborrece e deixa de me pôr atenção.

-Isso é porque tu é um mestre muito aborrecido. –Contestou-lhe o jovem licántropo. Lucius deixou de observar o firmamento para dirigir seus azuis olhos para os dourados de seu "amigo".

-Pareço-te aborrecido? –Lucius deixou o telescópio para fixar sua atenção ao jovem em frente a ele. Dirigiu-lhe uma mirada indecifrável enquanto tomava-o dos ombros e o recargava sobre o enorme aparelho.

-Sim... –Remus deixou-se fazer, tratando de adivinhar qual seria o seguinte passo do loiro. Este só acercou seu rosto ao seu e o beijou com intensa paixão. Remus correspondeu de imediato ao ardente beijo enquanto gemia com macieza, curvado ante a força que o loiro imprimia nessa caricia.

Minutos depois ambos se encontravam no terraço, a roupa regada por todos lados. Os azuis olhos buscavam novas marcas na pele apinhoada de seu colega de jogos, enquanto leves escalafrios percorriam o flexível corpo que explorava a consciência.

Remus entrecerrava seus olhos enquanto o outro beijava e lambia as novas marcas que ia descobrindo na suave superfície, até que já não teve uma por descobrir. Para então, o jovem licántropo encontrava-se pronto para ser ele quem saboreara agora a tersa e nívea pele de seu amante. Lucius deixava-se levar pela calidez que Remus desprendia ao estar juntos e se contagiava dela.

Ele sabia que a Remus gostava que dele fora assim. Suave e firme ao mesmo tempo, até levá-lo a limites jamais suspeitados por ele. Remus arqueava seu corpo e estremecia-se enquanto Lucius acariciava-o com paixão e força, fazendo que o jovem de dourados olhos correspondesse com a mesma fogosidade que o loiro lhe obsequiava na cada caricia.

Eles jamais se disseram nada. Nunca teve palavras de amor nem promessas. Tinha um acordo entre eles de não passar do prazer sem limites que a cada um se dava, para não ter que se render contas depois.

No entanto, Lucius não podia deixar de sussurrar palavras que nem ele mesmo compreendia enquanto tomava a Remus até o fazer desfalecer entre seus braços. Seu amante também parecia esquecer esse acordo porque então o abraçava com força até o deixar sem respiração.

Quando chegava o momento não podiam evitar se olhar o um ao outro, olhos dourados se afogando em lagoas azuis. Gelo derretendo-se em ouro fundido. Lucius sussurrava uma última palavra ao ouvido de Remus fazendo que seu amante tocasse o mesmo céu que a ele tanto gostava de explorar.

Essa noite, como muitas outras desse último verão no Castelo, Remus permaneceu junto a ele, seus cabelos castanhos baixo seu queixo, deitados no terraço da Torre. Nunca se importaram se alguém entrava e os descobria. Eram momentos deles dois e de ninguém mais.

Momentos em que Lucius Malfoy se esquecia de seu sobrenome e de sua Casa. E em que Remus esquecia que não o amava, que só estava com ele para não estar sozinho.

Momentos que se repetiram durante muito tempo mais após o Colégio, nos lugares mais íntimos que puderam encontrar, sem jamais perder a visão do porque se encontravam juntos.

Até que o loiro voltava ao fazer seu e o castanho voltava a se entregar a ele como aquela noite na Torre de Astronomia, quando Lucius se esqueceu das estrelas e Remus se retraído de lhe ter chamado aborrecido.

(********* )

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se sentado em sua cama enquanto sustentava entre suas mãos um pequeno pergaminho, atado com uma fita de cor verde. Essa mesma manhã, antes de se ir ao café da manha com seu pai, uma coruja à que reconheceu de imediato lhe tinha deixado para depois se ir voando sem esperar uma resposta.

O loiro não tinha deixado de observar à coruja até que se perdeu de vista. E, longe de abrir a carta, tinha-a guardado dentro de sua gaveta para lê-la mais tarde. Mas passou a hora do almoço e o jantar, e o jovem não se tinha decidido à ler.

"Que espera Blaise que faça com isto?" Pensava enquanto dava voltada uma e outra vez ao pergaminho, em cujo frente podia-se apreciar seu nome com toda clareza. "Pensa que com isso me vai convencer de voltar com ele?"

Levantou-se e acercou-se a janela. A noite era despejada e o céu estava tachonado de estrelas. A lua em seu quarto crescente a cada vez estava mais luminosa, sinal de que em muito poucos dias terminaria de se encher.

"Não posso achar que tenha o descaro de me escrever, ainda quando fui bastante claro com ele ao lhe dizer que não quero voltar a lhe ver."

Recargou seu rosto sobre o cristal, sentindo a frescura do vidro contra sua pele. Fechou os olhos enquanto tratava de afastar de sua mente a última noite que passasse com ele, no sala precisa.

"Não posso achar que tenha sido capaz de me fazer o amor ao mesmo tempo que a ele..." Suspirou enquanto fechava a mão em um punho, arrugando o pergaminho. "Jamais lhe perdoarei o me ter mentido..."

Um golpe no cristal o sobressaltou, fazendo-o emergir de seus pensamentos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a coruja de Blaise posada sobre a saliência, à espera de que o rapaz a atendesse.

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto observava ao plumeiro, que esperava paciente a que ele abrisse a janela para lhe entregar a carta que tinha atada entre as patas. Mas o loiro permaneceu vários minutos sem fazer nada, esperando que a ave se cansasse e se marchasse.

Mas a coruja permaneceu impassível sobre o arco, esperando com paciência infinita a que o destinatário da carta que sustentava entre suas patas se decidisse à atender. após um longo momento mais de dúvida, Draco lançou um bufo de exasperação e abriu a janela. A coruja entrou de imediato e o loiro tomou a carta. Mal o teve feito, a ave se marchou com a mesma pressa que essa mesma manhã.

Draco examinou a carta que acabava de receber. Acercou-a a seu rosto e conseguiu apreciar o perfume de Blaise nele. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto desarrugava a outra carta e a colocava junto a essa. Após um momento mais de permanecer perdido em seus pensamentos, o loiro afastou-se da janela e depositou as cartas dentro da gaveta de sua mesinha.

Já veria depois se as lia ou não, por agora o melhor era descansar. Ao dia seguinte começavam as aulas de Duelo e seu pai estaria presente. E não tinha intenções de ficar mau em frente a ele baixo nenhuma circunstância.

(********* )

-Trezentos vinte e quatro... trezentos vinte e cinco... três... espera... não sejas tramposo... ah... já perdi a conta.

-Então terás que... voltar a começar.

Severus e Harry tinham estado contando estrelas desde que estas aparecessem no firmamento. Mas enquanto Harry fazia-o, o professor tinha-se dedicado a beija-lo e mordiscar suas orelhas até o ponto de fazer-lhe perder até o sentido da orientação.

Achavam-se sentados na árvore em frente ao lago. A nenhum lhe tinha importado não se apresentar a jantar. Estavam seguros que ninguém os estranharia. E em vez disso, tinham decidido ficarem umas horas mais até que o sono começasse aos vencer.

Mas, entretidos como estavam um no outro, o sono era o último que os molestava essa calorosa noite de verão. Em especial para Harry, a quem as caricias de seu namorado, à cada momento mais atrevidas, o tinham feito perder-se por completo.

-Se segues fazendo isso...

-Hum...? –Severus introduziu uma mão baixo a t-shirt do rapaz. –Que coisa?

-Ah... –Harry gemeu muito baixo ao sentir a cálida mão do homem sobre a pele de seu estômago. Encontravam-se em sua posição preferida, Severus recargado na árvore e Harry entre suas pernas, de costas a ele. –Se segues fazendo isso... não responderei de meus atos.

Longe de deter-se, Severus terminou de levantar a t-shirt para introduzir a outra mão. Permaneceu abraçando-o dessa forma enquanto beijava a parte de atrás de seu pescoço, uma zona que recém tinha descoberto muito sensível em seu namorado.

Harry estremeceu-se ao sentir os lábios de Severus e se arqueou com macieza enquanto ladeava a cabeça para dar-lhe mais acesso. Levantou sua mão direita e passou-a por trás de seu pescoço enquanto enredava seus dedos em seus negros cabelos, sentindo sua macieza. Severus entendeu a mensagem e buscou sua boca para uní-la com a sua.

Quando o beijo terminou, Harry se deu meia volta para ficar sobre as pernas de Severus, quem sentiu de imediato as ânsias acordas em seu jovem namorado.

Se recostou sobre o pasto para ficar em melhor posição, levantando o corpo de Harry no processo como se fosse uma pluma. Quando se sentiu mais cômodo, tomou a delgada cintura de seu namorado e o atraiu para seu corpo, o colando mais a ele. Harry suspirou ao sentir-se recostado sobre o corpo desse homem cuja negra mirada roubava-lhe todo raciocínio.

Severus tomou os doces lábios do rapaz e os mordiscou com macieza, brincando com eles até se sentir saciado. Harry colocou ambas mãos sobre o peito de seu namorado, recargando todo seu corpo nele. Fechou seus verdes olhos ao sentir o desejo acordado de Severus. Perdeu seu rosto no pescoço de seu túnica enquanto suspirava. Severus aproveitou o momento para acariciar suas costas por baixo de sua roupa.

-Não... –Severus deteve-se ao escutar a negativa de seu namorado.

-Não? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto levantava o rosto do jovem para olhar essas duas esmeraldas. –Não quer?

-Não... deixe-me assim. –Harry correspondeu à mirada de seu casal com uma mirada muito séria. –Se vais acariciar-me, não me deixes sozinho ao final...

Severus compreendeu ao que seu jovem casal se referia. Levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria e dava-se a volta para ficar sobre ele. Tirou-lhe as gafas com lentidão e lançou-as longe enquanto acercava seus lábios a seu ouvido.

-Esta noite, meu formoso Harry...–Sua úmida língua passeou por todo o contorno de sua orelha, o fazendo se estremecer. –Te farei meu e então saberás o que é chegar até o final...

Harry gemeu ao escutar a Severus dizer-lhe isso. Algo desconhecido estava acordando nele e tinha o pressentimento que essa mesma noite o aprenderia do melhor dos mestres.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Com os cinco sentidos. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história. **

**Besitos. **

**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**

**Nota tradutor:**

**No próximo capitulo com certeza vem um lemom ai hein... quero muitos reviews! :D**


	17. Com os cinco sentidos

**XVII**

**Com os cinco sentidos.**

_**Advertência: Este capítulo contém uma cena Lemon. Que a desfrutem ^_. ^**_

Remus Lupin baixou-se do reborde do terraço, fazendo que Lucius se baixasse da nuvem na que estava após recordar seus encontros de juventude. O professor deu meia volta para ficar recargado sobre a pequena borda e assim poder contemplar a paisagem. Suspirou enquanto sentia a mirada azul de seu ex-amante sobre suas costas.

-Recordas quando tu e eu vínhamos a este lugar? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que fixava sua vista na lua. Um pequeno escalafrio percorreu-o ao dar-se conta do pouco tempo que faltava para sua transformação. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro para afastar esses pensamentos enquanto esperava a resposta de Lucius.

-Como o esquecer? –Lucius acercou sua cadeira à borda, ficando junto ao licántropo. –Em especial nosso último verão.

Remus sorriu a médias enquanto algumas lembranças voltavam a sua mente. Tinha esquecido muitas coisas dessa época. Se corou com ligeireza ao entender a que se referia o loiro.

-Nunca quiseste me ensinar a buscar estrelas. –O professor de Defesa tratou de evitar o tema de seus encontros sexuais. –Nunca me tiveste paciência.

-Em verdade estavas interessado em aprender? –Lucius voltou-se para o homem junto a ele. Remus girou-se e sentou-se no solo, suas costas recargada contra a parede.

-Sim. –Recolheu seus joelhos e abraçou-as enquanto recargava sua cabeça contra a pequena barda. –Parecia-me um tema muito interessante.

-Se tanto interessava-te, Por que então não lhe pediste à professora de Astronomia? –O loiro olhou-o, perspicaz. –Estou seguro que tivesse estado encantada de te ensinar tudo o que quisesses.

Remus franziu o cenho ao reconhecer certo tom de fitas-cola em Lucius. Tratou de fazer memória e recordou que sua mestra sempre tinha tido certa preferência para ele. Analisou a pergunta e chegou à conclusão que as aulas com ela não tivessem sido igual de interessantes.

Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos enquanto se reprovava a si mesmo pelo rumo que estavam tomando. Voltou a ver a Lucius, quem continuava olhando de um modo muito profundo, que lhe fez acordar coisas nele que tinha crido dormidas.

Assustou-se. Fazia tanto tempo daquilo e ainda se sentia vulnerável à forte mirada de quem tinha sido seu amante. Estava seguro que se Lucius e ele tivessem seguido sendo jovens, nesse momento se estariam despojando de suas roupas para dar rédea solta a todos seus desejos. Como tantas vezes o fizessem nesse mesmo lugar, aquele último verão.

Voltou a franzir o cenho. Seus pensamentos iam demasiado longe.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta? –Lucius moveu sua cadeira para ficar mais cerca dele. O licántropo voltou a vê-lo, esperando. –Tens sido feliz?

Remus suspirou enquanto baixava a cabeça. Fechou seus dourados olhos ao mesmo tempo em que negava em silêncio.

-Por que?

-Olha-me, Lucius. –Assinalou-se a si mesmo enquanto continuava. –Desde que saí de Hogwarts não fiz mais que saltar de trabalho em trabalho. Jamais durei neles mais de um mês. As três noites que tinha que ausentar me quando voltava me encontrava com que alguém já ocupava meu lugar. Inclusive sendo professor aqui tive que me marchar para não pôr em perigo aos estudantes.

Lucius guardou silêncio, esperando que Remus prosseguisse com seu relato. O professor passou ambas mãos por seus cabelos castanhos enquanto fechava seus olhos, tratando de ordenar suas ideias.

-Pude voltar a dar aulas aqui graças à insistência de Harry e a benevolência de Albus, caso contrário estaria morrendo-me de fome. Sou um Homem Lobo. Transformo-me em uma perigosa besta durante uma noite ao mês. Agora diga-me... Achas que alguém se atreveria a estar comigo nessas circunstâncias?

-Tomas-te a poção. –Lucius tratou de fazê-lo sentir melhor. O riso irônico de Remus demonstrou-lhe que não o tinha conseguido.

-Não é suficiente. –Permaneceu com os olhos fechados para evitar que Lucius pudesse ver a dor que guardava neles-. Ninguém que estivesse em cinco sentidos dormiria a meu lado sabendo que a metade de mim é um monstro.

-Tu não... –Lucius suspirou enquanto acercava sua mão e tomava a de Remus entre as suas. O licántropo se sobressaltou, mas não fez a tentativa de se soltar. –Teve um tempo... em que eu não estava em cinco sentidos.

Remus levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Lucius. Um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu de seus lábios enquanto respondia.

-A dizer verdade... nenhum dos dois estava em cinco sentidos.

Lucius riu com sinceridade à observação de seu ex amante. Tinha toda a razão.

Teve um momento de silêncio. Era um silêncio relaxante e tranquilo.

-E tu? –Lucius olhou-o sem entender. –Tens sido feliz?

-Sim, Remus... –Lucius sorriu com tristeza enquanto voltava a sua mente o rosto amado de Narcisa-. Muito feliz.

-Lamento se fiz-te sentir mau...

-Não, está bem. –Lucius soltou a mão de Remus e deu a meia volta em sua cadeira. –Estou cansado e amanhã começarei com minha primeira sessão. Se desculpas-me...

-Eu também me retiro a descansar. –Remus pôs-se de pé e acompanhou ao loiro enquanto saíam da Torre. Andaram vários metros um junto ao outro. Quando Lucius chegou ao corredor onde se localizavam seus aposentos se voltou para ele.

-Obrigado por acompanhar-me, não te tivesses molestado. –Lucius deteve-se em frente a sua habitação. Remus negou com a cabeça, confundido.

-Em realidade... minhas habitações estão neste corredor. –Remus assinalou uma porta de roble ao final. –Acho que somos vizinhos.

-Já vejo... –Lucius surpreendeu-se ao ver que sua porta estava a uns quantos metros da do licántropo. A imagem de Severus veio de repente a sua mente. Perguntou-se se não o teria feito a propósito. Reclamou-se a si mesmo por ter semelhantes pensamentos, Por que ia fazer Severus algo como isso?

-Então te verei manhã. –Remus levantou uma mão em sinal de despedida. –Que descanses.

Lucius correspondeu à despedida do licántropo com um movimento de cabeça. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar até que Remus desapareceu pela porta de roble. Murmurou a senha de suas habitações e entrou. Assomou-se ao quarto de Draco e após observá-lo um momento decidiu retirar-se a descansar.

Em sua própria habitação, em frente ao calor que irradiava da lareira, Lucius recordava sua conversa com Remus. Durante os anos que viveu casado com Narcisa ele tinha vivido com a crença que, ao igual que ele, seu ex amante tinha encontrado a alguém e tinha sido feliz.

"Que equivocado estava..." Pensou enquanto recordava a tristeza impressa na mirada do homem lobo. "Nunca me imaginei que sua licantropia seria um impedimento para que fosse feliz..."

Suspirou ao mesmo tempo que observava as gotas de âmbar, tão parecidas a esses dourados olhos, enquanto recordava as palavras de Remus.

"...Ninguém que estivesse em cinco sentidos dormiria a meu lado sabendo que a metade de mim é um monstro..."

Fechou seus azuis olhos enquanto aspirava o relaxante aroma que provia da lareira. Um suave murmuro saiu de seus lábios sem tomar-se a moléstia de pensá-lo sequer.

-Agora estou em cinco sentidos... e gosto muito da ideia de voltar a dormir a teu lado...

\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\

O céu tachonado de estrelas refletia-se com extraordinária quietude sobre as apassives águas do lago, dando-lhe a qualquer um que pudesse o observar a impressão de ser uma imagem extraída de um quadro. Para um casal de apaixonados que se encontrava embaixo de uma árvore e tendida sobre o verde pasto, a formosa paisagem tinha passado a fazer parte de todas as coisas que tinham deixado de existir a sua ao redor.

Severus percorria com seus lábios a suave pele que se achava embaixo dele, cálida e trémula ao tacto de suas mãos que, inquietas, se adentravam em rincões jamais explorados por ninguém mais.

Harry correspondia à cada caricia com suaves suspiros que se perdiam nos ouvidos de Severus. Ele, consciente das sensações que suas mãos provocavam no jovem corpo de seu namorado, se deleitava encontrando novos terrenos sensíveis por embaixo de sua delgada roupa.

O rapaz de verdes olhos ondulava seu corpo a cada vez que o homem sobre ele encontrava um novo rincão para passear sua úmida língua e provar seu sabor. Severus deteve-se um instante para admirar o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado. Harry abriu suas grandes esmeraldas e então Severus pôde ver o firmamento através delas.

Suspirou enquanto levantava-o com macieza e retirava a camisa para deixar que sua níveo torso brilhasse à luz da lua. Suas mãos passearam por todo o contorno dessa pálida pele que se estremeceu ao sentir o frescor da noite e depois o calor dessas suaves mãos sobre ela. E então Severus descobriu que essa deliciosa pele era bem mais sensível do que se tinha imaginado.

As impacientes mãos de Harry aventuraram-se por embaixo de suas negras prendas, fazendo que o homem sentisse que se asfixiava embaixo delas. O jovem pareceu adivinhá-lo porque de imediato começou a desfazer a cada botão da roupa que escondia o que ele tanto ansiava provar por primeira vez.

Um pequeno bufo de frustração fez-lhe ver a Severus que ele para valer o desejava. Com movimento rápido ajudou-lhe a desprender-se de suas prendas superiores. Sua túnica e sua camisa foram a dar ao mesmo lugar que a camisa e as lentes de seu namorado, quem levantou sua mirada verde para ele, em silenciosa súplica.

Severus compreendeu o que seu namorado lhe pedia e o fez se endereçar para que o jovem pudesse ao fim saborear sua pele. Harry fechou seus olhos enquanto deleitava-se com as duas sensíveis pérolas que ressaltavam sobre a brancura de seu peito. Severus gemeu baixo enquanto estremecia-se ao sentir sua língua, inexperiente, mas travessa percorrendo a cada centímetro de sua ardente pele, refrescando-a.

Harry percorreu as largas costas com a ponta de seus dedos sem deixar de saborear o que seus ansiosos lábios podiam atingir. Severus se arqueou em resposta à caricia que agora percorria com lentidão todo o longo de sua coluna. Levantou o rosto do rapaz e o beijou, contagiando-lhe o intenso desejo que habitava no mais profundo de suas entranhas.

O recostou de novo sobre o pasto e devolveu, uma a uma, as caricias que Harry lhe obsequiasse. O jovem enredou seus dedos nos negros cabelos de seu namorado ao sentir umas pequenas mordidas que o fizeram gemer, fazendo que Severus o reconfortasse com seus cálidos lábios.

Sua boca viajou para abaixo, ansiosa por saborear tudo o que pudesse desse jovem corpo, dócil baixo suas experientes atenções. Os últimos obstáculos que o impediam foram a dar ao mesmo lugar que os demais. Harry fechou os olhos quando sentiu que a úmida ponta de sua língua brincava com seu umbigo. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que um suave gemido tratava de escapar de seus vermelhos lábios. O longo cabelo negro fez-lhe cócegas em seu abdômen e ele o acariciou com doçura, inconsciente do convite mudo que lhe fazia a seu namorado.

Severus atendeu seu convite e seus lábios viajaram mais abaixo, onde uns suaves cachos negros coroavam o orgulhoso desejo acordado de seu jovem namorado. O homem passeou seus dedos sobre a negra espessura, para depois perder seu nariz dentro dela. Harry se arqueou quando sentiu o cálido fôlego roçando sua sensível pele. Severus aspirou com fruição o perfume natural que habitava nele, tão primitivo e delirante como suas mesmas ânsias.

Quando se sentiu saciado do aroma de seu casal, Severus se dedicou a percorrer suas longas pernas, depositando suaves beijos nelas até chegar a seus pés. Harry gemeu ao sentir um de seus dedos dentro de sua boca. Severus o saboreava como se se tratasse de um caramelo, o fazendo descobrir que era uma das zonas mais sensíveis de seu púbere corpo.

Severus repetiu seus caricias na cada um deles até que sentiu que Harry já não o suportava. Deixou-o descansar um momento enquanto punha-se de pé. O jovem abriu seus verdes olhos ao deixar de sentir a calidez desse corpo tão desejado e o viu parado em frente a ele. O homem se descalçou com lentidão enquanto baixava o fechamento de sua calça.

Harry conteve a respiração enquanto endereçava-se a meias sobre seus cotovelos. Severus soube que ele queria o ver e com sensual elegância deslizou as últimas peças que o cobriam, expondo todo seu maduro, mas ainda atlético corpo ante a vista de seu namorado. Harry passeou sua língua por seu lábio inferior sem decolar seus olhos do que se oferecia ante ele.

O homem sorriu ao descobrir que a seu casal gostava o que via e se colocou de joelhos com de suas firmes pernas a ambos os lados de seu torso, o convidando ao descobrir. Harry gemeu, surpreendido ao ver a virilidade de Severus ante ele, tão erguida e tão perto que não pôde evitar levantar uma mão e a tocar com macieza, extasiado ante a perfeição de suas formas. Severus fechou os olhos e suspirou em antecipação.

Acercou com timidez seu rosto à masculinidade de seu namorado, que já se mostrava desejoso de ser acariciada. Tateou com a ponta de sua língua a sensível zona que a rodeava e Severus se estremeceu. Sentiu suas mãos espremendo suas alborotados cabelos enquanto instava-o a provar mais dele. Harry não se fez de rogado e aspirou com força o aroma masculino que emanava de sua pele. Pareceu-lhe o perfume mais excitante que jamais tinha conhecido.

Acariciou com lentidão seus músculos, admirando sua firmeza. Suas inquietas mãos não encontraram descanso até rodear as duas voluptuosas montanhas às que espremeu, as descobrindo firmes, mas muito tersas. Seu dedo mais longo decidiu ir para além e introduziu-se com macieza na pequena gruta que com tanta fita-cola resguardavam e escutou um longo gemido de Severus como resposta.

Sua boca inexperiente decidiu conhecê-lo melhor e atreveu-se a provar seu sabor. Severus se arqueou ao sentir-se preso de seus suaves lábios. Harry beijou a cada centímetro e deleitou-se com o salgado manjar que emanava dele. Sua língua percorreu-o por completo até aprender-se de cor a cada uma de suas formas. Severus lançou um longo gemido que se perdeu no vento quando se sentiu dentro de sua boca quase por completo.

Harry seguiu seus instintos, que lhe pediam roubar mais gemidos dos lábios de seu namorado, quem agora oprimia sua cabeça com força e fechava seus negros olhos, seu corpo suado pelo intenso prazer que o percorria. Seu dedo não ficou quieto e começou a entrar e sair, fazendo que Severus murmurasse frases incoerentes para ele, que o excitaram mais.

Quando sentiu que seu casal já não suportaria muito tempo decidiu deter o ritmo de seus caricias. Severus suspirou enquanto Harry se recostava no pasto sem deixar de acariciar suas pernas. Estendeu-se sobre o jovem corpo cobrindo-o por completo, roçando-se contra ele e se deleitando com a cada centímetro de sua perfeita suavidade. Harry afogou um gemido dentro da experiente boca que absorvia a sua com paixão e força, lhe roubando todo o fôlego e esfumando todo rastro de sensatez.

Sentiu-se levantado e de repente achou-se de bruços, seus braços apresados por outros braços e seu corpo suportando o peso do outro corpo. Os ombros e as costas do jovem estavam cobertos por algumas lâminas de pasto e Severus foi retirando-as pouco a pouco com seus dentes a intencionalmente do que provocava em seu casal, quem só podia se estremecer ao sentir as pequenas mordidas, que depois Severus consolava com suaves beijos e lambidas.

Severus mordiscou seu pescoço por embaixo de sua nuca e Harry suspirou quando sentiu sua palpitante masculinidade entre suas pernas. O homem seguiu mordiscando tudo o que tinha a seu alcance, embriagando-se com o sabor salgado de sua pele, misturado com a doçura da umidade do tapete verde sobre a que estavam. Um escalafrio percorreu toda sua coluna enquanto a língua de Severus viajava por ela até se deter no meio de seus suaves glúteos.

Severus viu como seu namorado apertava os punhos e tremia ao sentir sua língua tocando a sensível porta que dava ao paraíso. Escutou seus gemidos enquanto entrava mal pedindo permissão. Harry levantou seu quadril convidando-o a entrar mais profundo. Estremeceu-se quando o sentiu entrar ao mesmo tempo que acariciava sua carne palpitante e desejosa de estalar.

Harry fechou os olhos e mordeu-se os lábios para não gritar quando sentiu a língua de Severus entrando e saindo enquanto o acariciava, como nem sequer ele mesmo o tinha feito em suas noites de insônia pensando nele. Não passou muito tempo antes de que Harry lhe obsequiasse a seu namorado todo o néctar que brotou de seu corpo com um último gemido. Severus tomou-o entre seus dedos e bebeu dele como sejam.

Antes que Harry pudesse recuperar a respiração que Severus lhe tinha roubado com suas caricias, sentiu a umidade de um dedo em seu interior. Se arqueou ante a suave intrusão de outro. Um terceiro fez que seu desejo voltasse a acordar e balançou seu corpo pedindo mais. Severus concedeu-lhe arrancando-lhe pequenos gritos de prazer ao sentir que seu casal atingia a tocar seu interior como nunca ele o tinha conseguido com seus próprios dedos.

Uma sensação de vazio apoderou-se dele quando Severus se retirou e o tomou da quadril para volteá-lo. Severus permaneceu de joelhos sobre o pasto enquanto fazia que seu jovem namorado se sentasse montado sobre ele. As esmeraldas fecharam-se quando seu dono se sentiu invadido pela ardente carne do homem sobre o que se achava sentado. Deixou-se ir sobre sua masculinidade, desejoso de sentir-se um com ele.

Severus afogou um gemido quando se sentiu por completo em seu interior e afundou seu rosto no suave peito de seu jovem amante. Harry tomou seu rosto e Severus encontrou-se com dois verdes olhos que irradiavam prazer e amor, e umas quantas lágrimas que limpou com seus beijos. Um sorriso travessa brotou dos jovens lábios enquanto Severus sentia-se expulsado do paraíso para ser convidado a entrar de novo nele.

Harry subia e baixava impondo seu próprio ritmo. Às vezes vacilante, às vezes atrevido. Severus amou essa forma tão voluptuosa na que o jovem se arqueava, lhe oferecendo a imagem mais excitante que tenha visto jamais. Tomou sua breve cintura e atraiu-o mais para seu corpo, contagiando-o de suas ânsias de sentir-se mais adentro. Harry aumentou o ritmo e ambos perderam a noção do tempo.

Seus cinco sentidos estavam postos nesse instante de amor e prazer. Severus acariciava com suas mãos o arco perfeito de suas suaves costas e murmurava frases ardentes a seu jovem ouvido, fazendo que seu namorado se estremecesse ao sentir a força com que esse homem o possuía. Abraçou seu trémulo corpo enquanto depositava-o com macieza sobre o pasto. Harry abraçou-se a ele com pernas e braços e seu amante embesto a cada vez com mais força.

Severus agitou-se em um último empurre fazendo que Harry vibrara com a mesma intensidade que ele. Estremeceram-se enquanto descobriam que também podiam contar as estrelas com os olhos fechados. Arquejando e suados caíram rendidos sobre o pasto em um estreito abraço. Enquanto tratava de recuperar o fôlego, Severus levantou seu rosto para observar o rosto de Harry. Seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos foram um convite a prová-los, esta vez com macieza e doçura.

Girou seu corpo fazendo que Harry descansasse sobre ele. Após uns instantes o jovem levantou seu rosto e suas esmeraldas encontraram-se com os negros olhos de seu amante. Pôde ver o céu mesmo refletido neles e enquanto acariciava seu rosto sussurrou bem perto de seus lábios.

-Amo-te...

Severus sorriu e apertou mais o abraço em que o tinha preso. Acariciou seus cabelos e retirou um pouco de pasto aderido a eles enquanto respondia.

-Eu também te amo, Harry.

Não teve mais palavras. Harry voltou a refugiar seu rosto sobre seu peito e tremeu com ligeireza. A noite era mais fresca e Severus atingiu sua túnica e converteu-a em uma cálida coberta para tampar-se com ela.

Segundos depois ambos dormiam embaixo da frondosa árvore, abraçados e alheios à refulgente mirada das estrelas, cúmplices de seu amor e únicas testemunhas daquela noite de total entrega.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hermione deixou de escrever na grossa livreta que sempre guardava em sua gaveta. Deixou sua pena dentro do tinteiro e suspirou enquanto dirigia sua mirada castanha para sua cama. Ron estava sumido em um profundo sono após ter-lhe feito o amor durante várias horas.

Os pais de Ron estavam ausentes. Tinham-se marchado com Ginny para ir visitar a uns parentes e não voltariam até o dia seguinte. Não os tinham convidado a ir com eles a intencionalmente que, como todo casal jovem, precisavam momentos a sozinhas.

Após observar um momento mais ao jovem dormente, Hermione voltou a tomar a pena e seguiu escrevendo em sua grossa livreta. Se enfrascou tanto em isso que não se deu conta que Ron se tinha acordado ao não sentir seu corpo junto a ele, e se sobressaltou quando sentiu seus cálidos lábios sobre seu pescoço.

-Por que está acordada? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que observava a livreta que ela tinha sobre seu pequena mesa. –Que é isso?

Hermione tentou fechar a livreta, mas Ron foi mais rápido e com um veloz movimento apoderou-se dela.

-Dá-me isso... –Ron não fez caso e se afastou com a livreta na mão. Hermione suspirou enquanto permanecia em seu lugar. Não tinha vontade de perseguir, em verdade estava muito cansada.

Ron sentou-se na orla da cama sem importar-lhe que se encontrasse nu. Abriu a livreta e leu por um momento o que a jovem tinha escrito nela.

-Não sabia que tivesses um diário... –O jovem deu-se conta que estava sendo demasiado indiscreto e fechou o caderno enquanto volteava à ver. –Desde quando?

Hermione ajustou a delgada camisola sobre seu corpo e acercou-se a seu noivo. Sentou-se junto a ele e recargou sua cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Desde que cumpri seis anos. –A jovem entrecerrou seus olhos enquanto recordava. –Minha mãe presenteou-me meu primeiro diário em meu aniversário número seis. Era Muggle. Tinha uns desenhos de umas fadas que voavam sobre um castelo. Ao princípio achei que tratava-se de um livro de contos, de modo que surpreendi-me quando vi que não tinha nada escrito nele.

Ron voltou a abrir a livreta e repassou umas quantas páginas sem as ler, reconhecendo sua letra enquanto escutava com atenção o relato de sua noiva.

-De modo que quando lhe perguntei a minha mãe por que estava em alvo, ela me respondeu que era labor minha que não seguisse assim. Perguntei-lhe que era o que devia escrever nele. Ela me respondeu que escrevesse todo aquilo que vivesse durante a cada dia de minha vida, e que achasse que valia a pena recordar.

-Ainda o conservas? –Hermione assentiu. Ron fechou o livro por um momento e viu o numero treze nele. –Tens escrito treze?

-Assim é. –Respondeu enquanto acariciava sua mão-. Inicio um novo diário na cada aniversário.

-Onde esta os demais?

Hermione pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a sua mesa. Sacou uma caixa do mesmo tamanho que a livreta que Ron sustentava em sua mão, mas bem mais delgada. Pronunciou um feitiço e a caixa abriu-se. Regressou a seu lugar junto a ele enquanto lhe estendia a caixa para que a tomasse.

-Vá... –Ron extraiu um livro depois de outro da pequena caixa, enfeitiçada para conter os demais diários que a jovem tinha escrito durante doze anos. –Tens toda uma biblioteca nesta caixinha.

-Assim é.

Ron pôde observar que todas eram iguais, a exceção do número na portada. Sacou o último e viu que era diferente.

-É o que tua mãe te obsequiou?

-Sim. –Hermione tomou a livreta e observou-a. As fadas estavam um pouco borradas pelo tempo, mas o castelo conservava sua cor original. –Não é precioso?

-Já o creio. –Ron abriu a livreta e pôde distinguir a letra de Hermione quando era menina. –Sempre tens tido bonita letra.

-Sempre gostei de escrever. –Hermione guardou todos os livros em sua caixa e após pronunciar o feitiço a caixa se fechou. Depositou-a no gaveta de sua mesa.

-Não vais guardar este? –Rum mostrou-lhe o diário sobre o que fazia uns momentos escrevia.

-Não tenho terminado de escrever nele. –A jovem fez o amago de tomar a livreta mas o ruivo impediu-lhe escondendo por trás de suas costas. –Ron... dá-me minha livreta...

-Sinto-o... mas terás que seguir escrevendo depois...

-E pode-se saber por que?

Ron estendeu um braço para a jovem e atraiu-a para ele, fazendo que ficasse recostada sobre seu corpo nu. Hermione suspirou ao sentir um cocegas percorrendo sua pele.

-Porque esta noite tu é só minha... e não permitirei que nada nem ninguém me roube nem um minuto de ti...

O diário caiu a um lado, esquecido, enquanto Hermione fechava os olhos ao sentir a Ron retirando com os dentes a delicada camisola que a cobria. Minutos depois ambos gemiam com macieza na solidão de sua habitação.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Um picote insistente no cristal de sua janela acordou pouco a pouco a Draco, quem abriu os olhos com lentidão enquanto tratava de enfocar sua adormecida vista para quem atrevia-se a interromper seu tranquilo sono. Franziu o cenho ao descobrir que se tratava da coruja de Blaise.

-Outra vez?

Com passo preguiçoso acercou-se a janela e abriu-o. Tomou a carta que a coruja lhe ofereceu e após a ver partir ficou um momento mais sentado na saliência. Estava amanhecendo e alguns raios de sol posaram-se sobre sua cabeça, dando-lhe a seus loiros cabelos uma tonalidade dourada.

Examinou a carta que acaba de receber e suspirou, exasperado, ao ver o remitente.

-Que estará tramando? –Perguntou-se enquanto dirigia-se a seu criado-mudo. Extraiu as duas cartas que recebesse no dia anterior e as observou por um longo tempo. –Que pensa que obterá de mim me enchendo de correspondência?

Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto depositava as três cartas na gaveta, sem se tomar a moléstia das ler. Meteu-se à ducha tratando de ocupar seus pensamentos em outras coisas.

Mas por mais que o tentava a imagem de Blaise e seus olhos acetinados regressava a sua mente uma e outra vez, fazendo que seu coração se encolhesse e um desejo de chorar o inundasse.

-Blaise...

Golpeou com um punho a parede da banheira enquanto se reprovava por seguir pensando nele.

-Enganaste-me... enganaste-me... –Repetia-se uma e outra vez enquanto deixava que a água corresse por todo seu corpo. –Mas mesmo assim... sigo amando-te...

Uma lágrima traiçoeira ameaçou com deslizar-se sobre sua branca bochecha. Perdeu-se com a água que corria sobre seu rosto. Tinha-se prometido não voltar a chorar por ele e o cumpriria.

Saiu da ducha mais tranquilo e dedicou-se a vestir-se. Ainda era muito temporão e decidiu ficar um momento mais em sua habitação. Esperaria a que seu pai acordasse para pedir o café da manhã e depois o acompanharia a sua primeira sessão de fisioterapia.

Tomou um livro de poções para distrair-se enquanto chegava a hora. De repente recordou que tinha um assunto pendente com seu padrinho. Ainda não lhe dizia se a poção de fertilidade que ele tinha elaborado tinha resultado. Severus tinha-lhe prometido que se resultava poderia então ser seu auxiliar no próximo ano.

Prometeu-se que se recordaria a si mesmo lhe perguntar assim que o visse. Voltou a enfocar sua atenção no livro que sustentava e se absorveu em sua leitura em espera de que a hora do café da manhã chegasse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oliver Wood acordou com uma sensação incómoda na boca do estômago. Esticou-se baixo as cobertas e tampou-se os olhos com o travesseiro. O sol que entrava por sua janela parecia brilhar mais que nunca. Após permanecer deitado um momento mais, decidiu-se a levantar-se.

Madame Poppy tinha-lhe pedido que se apresentasse temporão na enfermaria, já que esperava a visita do medimago com quem o senhor Malfoy teria suas sessões de reabilitação. Ela tinha que visitar a alguns pacientes durante a manhã e lhe tinha pedido que estivesse ao pendente.

O jovem de olhos marrons dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha e após vestir-se chamou a um elfo doméstico. Não tinha vontade de se apresentar ao café da manha no Grande Salão.

Momentos mais tarde, o elfo regressava com o café da manhã pronto. Constava de umas fatias de pão e algo de marmelada, suco de abobora e tostadas. Oliver ignorou uma bandeja tampada e mordiscou uma fatia de pão.

Após beber um pouco de suco decidiu averiguar que tinha na bandeja. A destapó e viu que se tratava de um grande sanduiche de frango com algumas fatias de tomate e cebola. Tomou um pequeno triângulo e deu-lhe uma mordida.

Instantes depois encontrava-se de novo no banho. O pão e o suco tinham escapado de seu estômago junto com a cebola que acabava de mordiscar.

Quando ao fim pôde sair do banho se recostou de novo em sua cama, seu estômago ainda revolto. Fechou seus olhos e um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que em um sussurro um nome brotava de seus lábios.

-Blaise...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus suspirou entre sonhos enquanto esticava um braço que sentia anestesiado. Um estranho peso sobre seu peito não o deixava respirar bem, mas estava tão a gosto que não lhe deu importância. Tratou de seguir dormindo, mas o insistente trinar dos pássaros sobre sua cabeça impedia-lhe. Franziu o cenho, molesto pelo raio de sol que assomava pela janela e se atrevia a ferir seus ainda fechados olhos.

Um momento... Pássaros? O sol? Os pássaros nunca cantavam e o sol jamais entrava porque ele não tinha janelas em sua habitação.

Abriu seus negros olhos inesperadamente. E em vez de encontrar com o teto cinza de seu quarto encontrou-se com o céu azul e a frondosa árvore do qual caíam algumas folhas. Talhou-se os olhos, tratando de afugentar a luz que se filtrava através dos ramos, e então consertou no peso que se apoiava sobre seu peito.

Os alborotados cabelos de Harry ainda conservavam algumas laminas de pasto e Severus sorriu ao recordar a noite anterior. Suspirou enquanto acariciava-o. O rapaz removeu-se sobre seu corpo e acordou pouco a pouco. Suas esmeraldas abriram-se, aturdidas, enquanto reconheciam o lugar onde se encontravam. Um sorriso cruzou pelos rostos de ambos ao se encontrar suas miradas.

-Bom dia, Harry... –O homem sorriu ao observá-lo. Recém acordado via-se adorável.

-Bom dia, professor... –O rapaz esticou-se sobre o corpo de Severus, quem estremeceu-se ao senti-lo tão colado a ele.

Permaneceram abraçados um longo momento, esperando a que a pesadas do sono se afastasse. E ainda que encontravam-se muito a gosto nessa posição, Severus teve que romper o encanto. Já tinha amanhecido e corriam o risco de ser vistos.

-Será melhor que nos vistamos... –Lhe sussurrou no ouvido a seu namorado enquanto fazia a um lado a coberta que os cobria.

Harry desprendeu-se dos braços de seu amante e buscou com a mirada. Sentiu-se frustrado ao dar-se conta que não podia encontrar suas roupas. Antes que pudesse dizer nada, Severus já as tinha atingido e lhes estava pondo.

-Obrigado... –Levantou-se e começou a vestir-se. Observou a Severus enquanto fazia o mesmo e não pôde evitar sentir um calor que inundou todo seu peito.

Alguma vez tinha-se imaginado compartilhando sua intimidade com Severus, mas jamais chegou a pensar que um ato tão simples como o de se vestir juntos, chegaria a significar tanto para ele.

Severus parecia pensar o mesmo, já que enquanto vestia-se não descolava sua negra mirada de seu namorado. Quando terminaram devolveu sua túnica a seu estado original e lhe colocou. Após isso ambos regressaram a passo lento para o Castelo.

Quando chegaram à entrada, Severus atraiu para sim o corpo de seu namorado e o beijou com doçura. Harry adivinhou que era uma espécie de agradecimento pela noite passada e correspondeu ao beijo da mesma forma.

-Bom dia... –Ambos se separaram, turbados pela interrupção. Respiraram, aliviados, ao dar-se conta que se tratava de Albus Dumbledore. –De passeio?

-Bom dia, Albus... –Severus jogou um rápido olhar a suas roupas e às de Harry, para ver que todo estivesse em ordem. Mas ainda que foi rápido, não passou inadvertido para o velho diretor. –Eh... sim, saímos a passear.

-Mas justo agora nos dirigíamos para tomar café. –Harry tratou de acomodar-se o rebelde cabelo com a mão e o único que conseguiu foi que algumas laminas de pasto saíssem voando por todos lados. Albus sorriu, divertido, enquanto o rosto de Severus adquiria um tom avermelhado.

-Bem, nesse caso não lhes tirarei muito tempo. Severus... Poderia falar um momento contigo?

-Por suposto. Harry... Por que não te adiantas? Te atingirei mais tarde. –O jovem assentiu e após despedir do diretor dirigiu para o interior do Castelo. –Que ocorre?

O idoso mago começou a caminhar para as barreiras de proteção enquanto falava.

-Tenho recebido um convite para passar em uns dias com um amigo muito querido. Tratarei alguns assuntos de índole pessoal. Só quero te informar que Minerva ficará a cargo do Castelo até meu regresso. E te pedirei que sejas tão amável da apoiar em tudo o que se ofereça.

-Quanto tempo se ausentará?

-Só serão três dias. Estarei de regresso no sábado.

-Me dirás de quem se trata?

-Só é uma visita de cortesia... –Severus pôde notar que o diretor evadia sua pergunta e já não seguiu insistindo.

-Nesse caso, desejo-te boa viagem.

-Agradeço-te, Severus. –O mago maior extraiu um objeto de sua túnica, que Severus reconheceu como um trasladador. –Cuida dos rapazes. Ah... por verdadeiro. Falei com os Weasley e lembramos em que Ron e Hermione também tomarão aulas de Duelo contigo.

-Genial...

Albus sorriu ante a resposta sarcástica de sua pupilo. Levantou sua mão em sinal de despedida enquanto ativava o objeto.

Passaram uns quantos segundos antes de que o idoso desparecera. Após isso, Severus caminhou para a entrada do Castelo. Com sorte e conseguia atingir a Harry antes que saísse de sua ducha. Esse só pensamento fez que acelerasse seus passos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco entrou sem tocar ao escritório de Poppy. Com um feitiço abriu a gaveta das poções e após revisar encontrou a poção que buscava. Estava a ponto de tomar o frasco quando uma mão sobre a sua lhe impediu. Franziu o cenho ao ver que se tratava de Oliver Wood.

-Que se supõe que faz? –Enfrentou-se ao auxiliar de Poppy enquanto apartava sua mão com brusquidão.

-Que se supõe que fazes tu? –Oliver sustentou sua mirada marrom sobre a olhada cinza do loiro, enquanto tirava-lhe a Draco a poção que tinha tomado da gaveta. –Ninguém tem permitido tirar medicamentos de aqui.

-Dá-me essa poção... agora. –O loiro tratou de tirar-lhe o frasco, mas Oliver não lhe permitiu. Com um movimento rápido guardou-a em seu lugar e fechou a gaveta com um feitiço. –Achas que com isso já tens resolvido o assunto? Talvez não sabe que se a mim me dá a vontade, eu mesmo posso a elaborar?

-Não o duvido, Malfoy. –Oliver permaneceu parado em frente ao móvel, obstruindo o acesso ao Slytherin. –Mas por se não o sabes, o único que conseguirias seria prejudicar a teu pai.

-Que quer dizer?

-Não te disse o doutor Green? –O loiro guardou silêncio. Oliver interpretou-o como uma negativa. –As poções analgésicas inibem as que têm a função de desinflamar suas articulações.

-Não o sabia. –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto continuava. –A sessão deixou-o muito mau. Tem que ter algo que possa lhe acalmar a dor.

-Sinto-o. –Oliver negou com a cabeça enquanto tomava uma bandeja com uns frascos vazios que acabava de lavar. –O único que podes fazer é lhe aplicar compressas de água quente. Não lhe tirarás a dor por completo, mas lhe diminuirás.

-Isso é tudo? –Draco bufou, seu rosto expressando verdadeiro enojo. –Como se nota que não és tu quem está sofrendo essa dor.

Oliver girou-se para ver os olhos do loiro.

-Sei muito bem a classe de feridas que teu pai sofreu. Eu estive presente quando Madame o curou. Se para valer quer que se recupere não lhe dê analgésicos. Com o transcurso do tempo a dor diminuirá. Mas se administras lhes o único que conseguirá será atrasar sua recuperação. Isso é o que quer?

-Por suposto que não! –Draco já não encontrou mais por dizer. Apesar da aversão que sentia para seu rival de amores, teve que admitir que estava no correto. E ele desejava que seu pai se recuperasse cedo.

Levantou a cabeça, orgulhoso, e passou por adiante do moreno sem olhá-lo sequer. Acabava de sair do escritório quando escutou um estrondo que o fez se parar em seco. Regressou para o lugar onde tinha estado um segundo dantes. A bandeja que Oliver sustentava se tinha caído de suas mãos e muitos vidros rompidos estavam regados por todos lados. Mas não foi isso o que chamou sua atenção. Oliver estava também no solo, inconsciente.

Franziu o cenho enquanto agachava-se para o rapaz. Não é que se importasse muito, mas o deixar aí atirado tivesse sido um ato muito baixo, inclusive para ele ainda o odiando tanto.

-Ouve, tu.. –Sacudiu seu ombro para ver se reagia. Os olhos marrons foram-se abrindo com lentidão enquanto Oliver tratava de enfocar sua vista para o loiro. –Estás bem?

Oliver endereçou-se pouco a pouco até ficar sentado sobre o andar. Sacudiu sua cabeça para terminar de reagir, mas o único que conseguiu foi marear se mais.

-Não me... sinto muito bem... –Foi-se de lado e tivesse chocado de novo contra o andar se Draco não o tivesse sustentado por um braço, fazendo que o moreno pudesse manter o equilíbrio.

-Oliver? Que está passando aqui? –A voz de Poppy deixou-se escutar dentro do escritório. A enfermeira observou o estropício a seu ao redor. –Mas... Não puderam brigar em outra parte?

-Não, Madame... não é isso. –Oliver levantou-se como pôde. Até esse momento, Draco deu-se conta que ainda seguia sustentando do braço. –Não estávamos brigando.

Draco soltou-o no momento em que o moreno encontrou uma cadeira para poder se sentar.

-Então? –Poppy ficou parada no mesmo lugar, esperando uma explicação. –Podem-me dizer que sucedeu?

-Eu tenho coisas que fazer. –O loiro deu-se a volta para sair do escritório, sem fazer caso à voz de Poppy, pedindo-lhe que ficasse.

-Está bem, Madame... ele não teve nada que ver. –Poppy franziu o cenho enquanto acercava-se a seu auxiliar. –Preciso que me examine.

-Sentes-te mau?

-Recorda a poção aquela que me tomei por acidente? –A enfermeira assentiu. –Acho que já surtiu efeito...

Poppy abriu grandes seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que levava-se as mãos à boca. Segundos depois ajudava ao rapaz a pôr-se de pé para recostar o sobre a mesa de exploração, e assim poder o examinar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry e seus amigos encontravam-se conversando no salão de Duelo. Durante o café da manhã, após compartilhar um apaixonado momento de intimidade na ducha, Severus tinha-lhe dito que seus dois melhores amigos também retomariam aulas com ele, notícia que a Harry lhe tinha alegrado muito no dia.

-Então... perdi. –Hermione volteou a ver a Ron enquanto este planejava a melhor maneira de lhe fazer pagar a aposta perdida. Harry só se ruborizou, sem saber se se ria ou enojar pelo fato de que seus dois melhores amigos apostassem sobre seus avanços com Severus no terreno sexual.

-E? Tudo bom esteve? –Harry não teve que lhes dizer nada. Pelo intenso brilho que refugiou em seus olhos, o casal pôde adivinhar que a tinha passado muito bem.

-Alegro-me muito por ti, Harry. –Hermione abraçou-o e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. –Não sabes o gosto que me dá te ver assim de feliz.

-Obrigado, Hermione. –O moreno suspirou enquanto posava sua verde mirada em seu namorado quem, do outro lado do salão, mantinha uma conversa com o professor de Defesa.

-Caramba, Harry. Jamais me imaginei que chegarias a perder teu virgindade precisamente com o professor de poções.

-Ron! –Hermione pôs-se colorada enquanto lhe reprovava a seu noivo por sua falta de tacto. –Desculpa-o, Harry.

Harry só se encolheu de ombros sem lhe dar importância. Conhecia tão bem a Ron que estava seguro que seu comentário não tinha sido mal intencionado. Viu entrar nesse instante a Draco, quem parecia não estar de muito bom humor essa amanhã. Estranhou lhe que seu pai não chegasse com ele, pois segundo lhe tinha comentado Severus, também estava disposto a apoiar em suas aulas de Duelo.

-Agora volto... –Harry desculpou-se com seus amigos e dirigiu-se ao rincão onde Draco tinha ido a se sentar. –Estás bem?

O loiro só se encolheu de ombros sem responder. Harry sentou-se junto a ele com as costas coladas à parede, respeitando seu silêncio.

-Trata-se de meu pai. –O loiro não levantou a vista, mas estava seguro que seu amigo o escutava com atenção. –Tem muita dor.

-É por isso que não veio? –Draco assentiu. –Sinto escutar isso.

-Ele não me diz nada.. mas posso vê-lo. –Abraçou seus joelhos e escondeu seu rosto entre elas. –E o pior é que não pode tomar nada para o acalmar. Isso atrasaria sua recuperação. E mal foi sua primeira sessão...

Harry suspirou ao imaginar tudo o que ao homem lhe faltava por sofrer.

-Draco? –Severus, quem tinha visto desde longe o intercâmbio de palavras entre os rapazes, acercou-se a eles. –E Lucius? Não virá?

Draco negou com a cabeça. Não tinha desejos de seguir falando. Severus voltou a ver a Harry e com uma mirada que o jovem lhe dirigiu pôde o entender.

-Se achas que deves estar com teu pai não há problema. Amanhã poderás retomar as aulas.

-Não. Está bem. –Draco pôs-se de pé e acomodou-se a roupa, recobrando a compostura. –Consegui deixá-lo dormindo. Acho que não acordará até a hora da almoço.

-Bem... –Severus deu-se a volta e subiu ao palco. –Hoje praticaremos alguns feitiços escuros. Recordo-lhes que após a aula deverão apurar sua magia, não queremos surpresas desagradáveis.

Enquanto as aulas começavam, nenhum deles consertou na preocupada mirada de Remus, quem após observar por um momento para a entrada do salão, decidiu unir ao grupo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco ia caminhando à enfermaria enquanto tratava de deter uma pequena hemorragia em sua frente. Durante a aula, o rapaz tinha estado distraído e Harry lançou lhe um feitiço que o loiro não pôde esquivar.

Severus tinha-lhe chamado a atenção por sua falta de cuidado e depois tinha-o enviado à enfermaria. Ao princípio o loiro negou-se a ir, alegando que não era uma ferida de consideração. Mas ante a ameaça de sua padrinho de não voltar ao deixar tocar um caldeirão pelo que lhe restasse de vida se não o fazia, ao loiro não lhe tinha ficado outra opção mais que o obedecer.

Suspirou enquanto detinha-se na porta do escritório da enfermeira. Rogando porque fosse ela a que o atendesse, se sentou a esperar sua chegada. Franziu o cenho em clara moléstia ao ver entrar a Oliver em vez da mulher.

-Malfoy? –Oliver olhou-o com surpresa ao vê-lo outra vez no escritório. Foi então quando o loiro se retirou a mão da frente e pôde apreciar sua ferida. –Que te passou?

-Nada que possa te importar. –O loiro parou-se e fez amago de marchar-se, mas o moreno deteve-o. –Solta-me.

-Essa ferida precisa atenção.

-Regressarei mais tarde, quando Poppy já esteja aqui.

-Pois então terás que te ficar assim. –Oliver cruzou-se de braços. –Ela não regressará até manhã.

Draco ficou parado na porta, dubitativo. Não podia regressar bem como estava ao salão de Duelo. Severus veria que não se tinha curado a ferida e corria o risco de cumprir sua ameaça de não o deixar tocar outro caldeirão. Por outro lado, a ferida lhe sangrava muito e já começava a se sentir mareado.

Com um sopro de frustração, o loiro regressou a seu lugar.

-Mas dá-te pressa. –O dobraram enquanto olhava-o com desprezo. –Tenho que regressar a aula.

Oliver não disse nada. Tomou seu varinha e revisou a ferida com um feitiço. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto suspirava. Abriu a gaveta e começou a sacar o necessário para fazer as curas. Enquanto fazia-o, não se deu conta da fria e penetrante olhada cinza que se fincava em suas costas.

Deixou todo o necessário sobre a mesa. Tomou um algodão molhado em um líquido transparente e acercou-se ao Slytherin. Estendeu sua mão para colocar sobre a ferida, mas Draco fez-se para atrás em um gesto de rejeição.

-Se moves-te não poderei te curar. –Draco bufou enquanto ficava quieto. O auxiliar de Poppy colocou o algodão sobre a ferida e retirou o sangue. Repetiu a operação umas quantas vezes mais até que o sangue se deteve. Depois girou-se para tomar uma agulha e um fio. Ao vê-la, Draco fez-se para atrás.

-Não pensa costurar, verdade? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto assinalava com o dedo a agulha que o moreno sustentava em sua mão. –Não o penso permitir.

-É uma ferida muito profunda. –Acercou-se ao loiro enquanto continuava. –Se só esta vendo pouco depois se abrirá.

-E não podes utilizar magia para a fechar? –O moreno negou com a cabeça. –Por que?

-Porque segundo pude ver, lançaram-te um feitiço escuro. Deverias saber que as feridas provocadas por essa classe de feitiços não se podem fechar com magia.

-E quem te disse que não o sei? –Draco cruzou-se de braços enquanto franzia o cenho. –Não tens que me dizer.

-Então para que perguntas? –O moreno sorriu, divertido, ao ver o gesto de contrariedade no rosto do Slytherin. Draco já não disse nada, só se concretou a esperar que Oliver começasse.

-Ai! –Queixou-se ao sentir a primeira pontada. –Mais vale-te que não fique cicatriz.

-Não deverias te preocupar por isso. Há poções para apagar cicatrizes.

Draco fechou os olhos, sua natureza vaidosa negava-se à possibilidade de ter que ver uma marca em todo seu belo rosto. Ficou quieto enquanto sentia a cada uma das pulsadas que a agulha lhe provocava enquanto Oliver ia fechando sua ferida.

As diligentes mãos do moreno moviam-se com segurança sobre a frente do Slytherin. Este se tomou o tempo para o observar a suas largas. A lembrança de Blaise veio a sua memória, junto com seu engano.

Com quanta facilidade poderia dizer ao rapaz em frente a ele que estava sendo enganado. Com quanta facilidade poderia, com umas quantas palavras, destruir os sonhos da pessoa que lhe tinha arrebatado o que ele mais amava.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Com quanta facilidade poderia destruir a vida de Blaise em vingança pelo ter enganado. Mas em vez disso, preferiu calar enquanto permitia que as cálidas mãos sobre sua frente curassem sua ferida.

"Que ganharia com isso?" Perguntou-se enquanto permanecia com os olhos fechados. Abriu-os de repente só para se encontrar com os vivaces olhos marrons de seu rival de amores, o qual o via com a curiosidade refletida neles.

-Que tanto me olhas?

-Já terminei. –Oliver deu-lhe as costas enquanto recolhia tudo.

-Por que não me tinhas dito? –Draco tocou-se a frente e sentiu uma pequena vendagem.

-Porque estavas tão concentrado em teus pensamentos que não quis interromper. –Oliver guardou as coisas que lhe sobravam e se voltou para ele. –Terás que vir na sexta-feira para tua cura.

-Não que já tinhas terminado?

-Por agora. –Oliver fechou a gaveta e sentou-se na orla da mesa. –Mas terás que regressar para que te retire os pontos.

-Fabuloso... –O loiro pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se à porta. –Pois terás que esperar sentado porque não penso regressar.

-Pois se não regressas será pior para ti. –Oliver também se pôs de pé e caminhou para a porta. O loiro volteou a vê-lo, reatando-o com a mirada. –Se não te tiras esses pontos na sexta-feira, então não terá pomada em todo mundo mágico que possa te apagar a cicatriz que te vai ficar.

Draco tocou-se a frente, a preocupação refletida em sua olhada cinza. Deu-se a volta e marchou-se refunfando algumas frases ininteligíveis. Oliver riu com ligeireza enquanto observava ao loiro até que desapareceu de sua vista.

-Esses Slytherin... –Murmurou enquanto voltava a seu escritório. –Ainda bem que sei como os tratar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********* \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Tinha me dito que estaria presente durante as aulas.

-Sei, Harry. Mas tive que atender a alguns membros da Ordem que chegaram de imprevisto. Para ser-te honesto, isso de ver minha casa invadida por estranhos que falam de guerra o tempo todo já está começando a me incomodar.

-Imagino-me...

Após as aulas de Duelo, Harry e seus dois amigos tinham decidido dar um passeio, antes de que o casal regressasse à Toca. Quando acabava de se despedir deles e se dirigia para os aposentos de Severus, se encontrou no caminho com o animago.

-Lamento muito que não estejas vivendo em minha casa. –O mago maior abraçou-o pelos ombros enquanto caminhavam para o escritório de Remus, a quem o animago não tinha podido saudar. –Há tantas coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos se pudesse te levar a todos lados.

-Como que coisas?

-Poderíamos convidar a sair a umas belas garotas e passá-la muito bem. –Sirius lhe piscou um olho, pícaro, enquanto lhe revolvia os alborotados cabelos. –Sabes? Nunca me falaste de tuas namoradas. Deveste ter tido muitas em todos estes anos no Colégio.

Harry não respondeu. Que podia lhe dizer? Que em todos esses anos que esteve em Hogwarts jamais se fixou em uma garota? Que quando teve idade suficiente para se fixar em alguém, foi em um garoto em quem se fixou?

-E bem?

-Que coisa?

-Não me respondeste. –O animago mostrou-se insistente. Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, relutante a responder. –Não me vais dizer?

-Em realidade não tenho nada que dizer. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –A verdade é que nunca tenho tido namorada.

-Mas... Como é possível? –Perguntou o animago, incrédulo. –Parece-me incrível que alguém tão bem parecido e tão simpático como tu, não tenha tido namorada. Talvez nenhuma tem enchido tuas expectativas?

-Pois...

-Vamos, Harry... não me diga que é muito exigente. Sabe? Todas as mulheres são belas. Não existe nenhuma mulher que não o seja. Alguma garota deve ter por aí que pelo menos goste.

-Sirius... eu não...

-Está bem... não seguirei insistindo. –Sirius levantou ambas mãos lhe dando a entender que já não seguiria pisoteando com tantas perguntas. –Mas quero advertir-te que quando a guerra acabe e ao fim possas conhecer o mundo, o primeiro que te vou ensinar é como conquistar a uma mulher.

Harry teve que reprimir as vontades de lhe gritar nesse momento que isso não era necessário. Que ele não precisava conhecer nem conquistar a nenhuma mulher porque já tinha a alguém em sua vida a quem amava com toda sua alma. E que essa pessoa não era nenhuma garota, senão o professor Severus Snape.

Mas guardou silêncio enquanto chegavam ao escritório do professor de Defesa. A porta abriu-se e a tranquila voz de Remus deixou-se escutar pouco depois. Sirius deu um passo adiante enquanto respondia ao saúdo de seu melhor amigo.

-Não vem? –Perguntou-lhe a seu afilhado ao ver que se tinha ficado parado na porta. O rapaz suspirou enquanto entrava ao escritório e saudava ao licántropo.

-Olá, Harry. –Remus puxou duas cadeiras para que suas visitas pudessem se sentar. –Já se foram seus amigos?

-Sim. –Harry se recostou com relutância sobre a classe e distraiu-se em apagar uma mancha sobre a madeira. –Faz uns momentos.

-Sucede algo? –Remus pôde ver o desânimo na atitude do rapaz. Sua pergunta foi dirigida a Sirius. –Voltaram a discutir? Não me digas que segues com tua tolice de te negar a que seja auxiliar de Severus.

-De que falas? –O animago franziu o cenho enquanto cruzava-se de braços. –Já não temos voltado a tratar esse assunto.

-É um tema fechado. –Harry suspirou enquanto deixava em paz a mancha sobre a classe. Pôs-se de pé.

-Já te vais? –O animago mostrou-se estranhado ante a atitude de seu afilhado. –Mas se mal acabamos de nos ver.

-Sinto, Sirius. Mas a verdade é que estou muito cansado e amanhã há aulas outra vez.

-É verdade. A aula de hoje foi esgotadora. –Remus tomou um livro que tinha sobre sua mesa e o abriu. –Não esqueças que amanhã praticaremos o Patronus. E ainda que tu não tem problemas no invocar, não será o mesmo com seus colegas.

-De acordo. –O rapaz dirigiu-se a seu padrinho. –Virás à aula de manhã?

-Por suposto. Quero voltar a ver teu formoso Patronus.

Um sorriso forçado desenhou-se nos lábios de Harry. Levantou a mão em sinal de despedida e desapareceu pela porta.

Os dois velhos amigos iniciaram uma amena falação. Mas nenhum se deu conta que por trás da porta Harry permanecia recargado, com seus verdes olhos inundados de lágrimas, enquanto tratava de encontrar o valor para poder lhe dizer a verdade a seu padrinho.

Que não lhe interessavam as mulheres, que já tinha um namorado a quem amava e que se tratava do homem a quem ele tanto detestava.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Presentes inesperados. **_

**Notas: **

**Espero que tenham gostado este Lemon, para valer. Tratei de deixar plasmados os sentimentos de Harry e Severus ainda sem diálogos de por médio, já que quase não acostumo que falem enquanto desfrutam ^_._^ **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história. **

**Besitos. **

**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm que capitulo muito interessante... também quero reviews..**

**Essa ultima parte me deixou com lagrimas nos olhos também, quem Sirius pensa que é pra decidir com quem Harry deve ficar, e ainda mais falando em mulheres com ele, já que ele não se interessa muito não é verdade? **

**Então bora para os reviews? :D**

**Até a próxima!**


	18. Presentes inesperados parte I

**XVIII**

**Presentes inesperados.**

**Primeira parte.**

Lucius Malfoy achava-se deitado de bruços sobre sua cama. Suas mãos sujeitavam com força as cobertas enquanto apertava os dentes e fechava os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas escapassem deles.

Essa mesma manhã tinha recebido sua primeira terapia, e sentia que as costas se lhe partia em duas. Era tão grande a dor que tinha, que após o almoço com seu filho se tinha escusado com ele e se tinha retirado a sua habitação para já não sair dela.

Draco, imaginando que seu pai queria descansar, o tinha ajudado a se mudar de roupa e após o deixar o mais cômodo possível se tinha retirado a seu quarto. Pouco depois o homem tinha escutado a porta abrir-se e supôs que o rapaz se tinha marchado.

Suspirou com força enquanto girava sua cabeça. Atingiu a ver através da janela que começava a escurecer. Fechou os olhos e afundou a cara no travesseiro enquanto mordia-a, tentado evitar que um gemido brotasse de seus lábios.

"Preciso um analgésico..." Pensou enquanto estendia um braço para seu criado-mudo. Era capaz de beber qualquer coisa que tivesse aí, com tal de não seguir sentindo essa terrível dor que o atormentava. No meio da manobra não escutou quando seu filho regressava nem quando, momentos depois, entrava tratando de não fazer ruído.

-Pai? –A voz de Draco deixou-se escutar no silêncio de sua habitação, sobressaltando. –Pensei que dormias.

Lucius deixou o que fazia e voltou a ver a seu filho. Com muito esforço conseguiu ficar boca acima e sorriu-lhe com ligeireza.

-Não te ouvi chegar. –Uma pulsada de dor atravessou sua coluna e não pôde evitar torcer o gesto. Dirigiu sua mirada azul para a janela, incapaz de enfrentar a inquisitiva mirada de seu filho. –Já jantou?

-Ainda não. –O rapaz acercou-se à cama de seu pai e sentou-se na orla. –Pensei que seria bom que jantarmos juntos.

-Não tenho fome... –Suspirou enquanto tratava de reprimir um choramingo. –Mas posso-te fazer companhia enquanto jantares.

Draco, quem não tinha deixado de observar desde que entrou no quarto, pôde ver a cada um dos gestos que seu pai tanto tratava de dissimular, em vão.

-Agora volto... –O jovem saiu um momento para depois regressar com uma vasilha e um pano em suas mãos.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou o homem, seu olhar interrogante posta sobre sua tira de loiros cabelos.

Draco não respondeu. Acercou-se ao leito e tomou a seu pai pelos ombros para fazê-lo pôr-se de bruços. Lucius não lhe disse nada, se concretou a se deixar conduzir com docilidade. Estava tão cansado que não tinha ânimo para discussões.

Com um feitiço, Draco deixou suas costas ao descoberto e dantes de que o homem pudesse dizer algo, sentiu um objeto quente e úmido sobre suas costas. Draco tinha molhado o pano na água que continha a vasilha e agora lhe aplicava em forma de paliativo.

Lucius fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a compressa quente deslizar-se por todas suas costas. Draco tratava de ser cuidadoso e comprovava a temperatura do pano dantes de colocar-lhe.

-Se está muito quente dize-me. O que menos quero é te queimar.

-Não, está bem... –O homem suspirou enquanto sentia como a dor diminuía pouco a pouco. –Já não sento tanta dor.

Draco só sorriu enquanto continuava lhe aplicando as compressas. Passou quase uma hora antes de dar-se conta que seu pai se tinha dormido. Deixou o pano a um lado e com um feitiço colocou-lhe o pijama. Tampou-o com cuidado para não o acordar e ficou sentado na cama um longo momento contemplando seu rosto, agora mais relaxado.

O jovem não pôde evitar pensar que seu pai estava assim por sua causa. Doía-lhe vê-lo nessa situação, tanto como lhe doía a perda de sua mãe.

"E pensar que o fizeste por me proteger..." Pensou enquanto posava com timidez uma mão sobre sua longa cabeleira, tão parecida à sua em cor e textura. "Sei que não foste uma boa pessoa, e que estiveste ausente nos momentos mais importantes de minha vida. Mas isto que tu tens feito por mim recompensa todos os anos que me fizeste falta..."

Acercou seu rosto à cabeça loira e depositou um ligeiro beijo nos suaves cabelos de seu pai. Levantou-se com cuidado para não o acordar e tomou a vasilha e o pano. Seus olhos ficaram fixos nos objetos que sustentava em suas mãos. Jamais se imaginou que terminaria seguindo o conselho de Oliver Wood.

"Farei todo o que esteja em minhas mãos para minorar teu sofrimento, pai. Prometo." Pensou enquanto dirigia uma última mirada ao rosto agora sereno de Lucius e fechava a habitação em silêncio.

kokokoko((********* ))

Desde o olhador que sobressaia do quarto onde descansava, Albus Dumbledore observava os extensos jardins que rodeavam a formosa mansão encravada no alto de uma colina. Uma das poucas sobreviventes que ainda se erguiam, orgulhosas, tendo sido construída durante a época da Inquisição.

Era o amanhecer da sexta-feira, em seu terceiro dia naquele lugar. Ao dia seguinte muito temporão devia voltar a Hogwarts. Sabia que não era muito conveniente ausentar se tanto tempo com a ameaça de Voldemort tão latente. Não tinha recebido notícias de Minerva, pelo que supunha que as coisas estavam muito tranquilas por lá.

Isso o tinha ajudado a concentrar no motivo pelo qual se encontrava aí. Sua visita à única pessoa que possuía a idade e os conhecimentos suficientes sobre Magia Antiga. Conquanto ao princípio não estava seguro se tinha sido um atino o consultar com seu antigo amigo sobre seus planos de proteção para a pessoa de Severus, nesse momento o idoso mago estava seguro que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

E ainda que ao anfitrião daquela formosa mansão se tinha mostrado requinte em um princípio a apoiar em sua decisão, ao final tinha tido que aceder, ao notar o aprecio tão grande que o velho diretor do Colégio de Hogwarts sentia para quem considerava como a um filho.

-Estás seguro disto, Albus? –Tinha-lhe perguntado com a lentidão própria de um homem de sua idade, ainda que o velho Dumbledore sabia que nos anos que pesavam sobre as costas daquele homem eram ligeiros ainda em sua força de espírito. –Porque quero recordar-te que uma vez completado o feitiço, não terá marcha atrás.

-Estou seguro disto, querido amigo. –Tinha-lhe respondido o diretor enquanto olhava com firmeza aos curtidos olhos de seu anfitrião. –Jamais tenho estado tão seguro de nada em minha vida, como o estou agora.

-Bem. Nesse caso... comecemos.

Dumbledore deixou seus pensamentos a um lado para admirar a formosa paisagem que se mostrava ante ele. A manhã era fresca pelo orvalho da cascata que brotava desde a metade da colina e rebotava em suas saias para depois regressar em minúsculas gotas e voar com o vento. Albus respirou o agradável sereno que o amanhecer lhe obsequiava e que o fazia recuperar um pouco de suas forças perdidas.

Levou uma mão para um objeto que pendia de uma delgada corrente de ouro em seu pescoço. Sacou-o e contemplou-o por um instante. Era um pequeno medalhão de ouro puro muito antigo, de mal dois centímetros de diâmetro e rodeado por dois fios também de ouro, entrelaçados entre si.

Tinha no centro um gravado em relevo de uma Ave Fênix ressurgindo de suas cinzas. Para qualquer que o visse não passava de ser um objeto de ornamento digno de permanecer em um museu. Mas para o homem que nesse momento o sustentava, era uma joia inestimável.

Albus seguiu observando o objeto que à luz do sol desprendia flashes dourados. Pôde ver que o medalhão tinha uma estranha transparência justo onde se encontrava o gravada a Fênix, e que lhe indicava a Albus que o feitiço ainda não estava completo. Faltava a parte mais importante e cuja essência só podia ser outorgada por seu dono original.

"Só devo esperar até esta noite e então o feitiço será concluído..." Pensou o idoso mago enquanto voltava a ocultar o medalhão embaixo sua túnica. "Então poderei presentear a Severus..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de um elfo, saudando-o com educação e avisando-lhe que seus amos o esperavam para o café da manhã. O diretor agradeceu-lhe e quando o pequeno se foi, tomou seu varinha e depois de uma última mirada para a formosa paisagem saiu do quarto.

Skoakoskok((********* ))

Severus acariciava com deleite a cada fibra negra na cabeça de Harry, quem dormia muito cômodo sobre seu peito. Tinham feito o amor durante grande parte da noite e ambos se encontravam rendidos, pelo que o professor não tinha nenhuma intenção de se levantar nem interromper o merecido descanso de seu jovem namorado.

Suspirou enquanto observava o relógio de areia que se achava sobre a lareira. Era uma herança materna e tinha pertencido a um de seus antepassados. Mais de uma vez tinha-se visto tentado a desfazer-se dele. Fazia muitos anos que tinha deixado de lhe dar volta para que seguisse marcando o passo das horas e agora só lhe servia de enfeite, junto com algumas teias de aranha.

Harry estremeceu-se entre sonhos e Severus tomou sua varinha para avivar o fogo, que começava a se extinguir. Tampou-se com a coberta e rodeou o delgado corpo com seus braços, para dar-lhe mais calor. O rapaz murmurou algo e depois seguiu dormindo, alheio a tudo a seu ao redor.

Severus sorriu enquanto examinava o rosto de seu namorado. Contemplou seus olhos fechados rodeados por longos e negros cílios. Definiu com um de seus dedos o afiado nariz, que se franziu com graça ao sentir uma pequena cosquinha. O homem deixou seu nariz em paz e apreciou a suavidade da pele que rodeava a cicatriz em forma de raio, e então pensou que essa marca em sua frente não o fazia menos perfeito.

Fazia só dez dias que tinha começado sua relação com esse rapaz de cabelos alborotados e radiantes esmeraldas, e parecia que tivessem estado juntos durante muitos anos. Tão intenso e cheio de confiança era seu trato, que Severus não podia achar que alguém tão jovem como ele e sem nenhuma outra experiência tomasse essa relação com tanta maturidade.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar o alarme de seu relógio, que anunciava que era hora de se levantar. Com muito cuidado colocou o corpo de seu namorado sobre o colchão e dirigiu-se à sala para chamar a um elfo e pedir o café da manhã. Enquanto o elfo cumpria com sua ordem o homem dirigiu-se ao banho para dar-se uma ducha.

Abriu a chave e deixou que a água relaxara seus cansados músculos, enquanto repassava em sua mente os feitiços que esse dia trataria nas aulas de Duelo. No dia anterior Remus tinha tratado o tema do Patronus, com relativo sucesso. Harry não tinha tido problema algum no invocar, e a Severus não lhe tinha estranhado no absoluto que seu Patronus resultasse ser um cervo, já que o mesmo Harry lhe tinha contado.

O que em realidade lhe estranhou foi que a ele não lhe molestasse o ver. Ele pensou que ao voltar a ver a forma de animago de James Potter no Patronus de seu namorado lhe ia incomodar de alguma maneira. Mas não foi assim. E menos quando após a aula, o jovem lhe confessasse que seus pensamentos felizes tinham sido inspirados em sua pessoa... e a noite que tinha compartilhado com ele.

Quanto aos Patronus de seus dois amigos Gryffindor também não teve muito problema. Conquanto ao princípio Weasley e Granger não tinham podido conseguido, ao final o conseguiram após um grande esforço. A forma do Patronus de Ron resultou ser um cavalo, e a de Hermione uma lontra.

O problema até o momento tinha sido Draco. Por mais que o jovem de cabelos loiros se concentrou, nunca conseguiu que seu Patronus emergisse de sua varinha. Tentou-o tantas vezes que ao final do dia o rapaz já acusava sérios sinais de esgotamento.

Cansado, o Slytherin desculpou-se com seus professores e saiu correndo do salão, a ponto de derramar lágrimas de frustração. Severus ficou muito preocupado e sem esperar a que a aula chegasse a seu fim foi atrás dele. Encontrou-o parado no meio do campo de Quidditch com a varinha em alto tentando-o uma e outra vez até que, esgotado, terminou chorando de joelhos no pasto.

Severus acercou-se a ele e o jovem se sentiu envolvido entre os fortes braços de seu padrinho, quem o estreitou com força tratando do acalmar.

-Por que...? –Perguntava-se o rapaz uma e outra vez entre soluços. –Por que não posso o fazer? Por que não posso conseguir algo tão formoso como isso?

-Tranquilo... –Tinha-lhe sussurrado no ouvido enquanto o arrulhou como a um menino. –Não deves te pressionar tanto. Já verás que tarde ou cedo o vai conseguir.

Severus seguiu abraçando a seu afilhado até que sentiu que se tranquilizava. Depois ajudou-o a pôr-se de pé. O rapaz olhou-o envergonhado enquanto desculpava-se.

O homem só lhe sorriu em resposta e depois empreenderam o caminho de regresso a aula de Duelo. Dantes de entrar Draco pediu-lhe que lhe apagasse as impressões do pranto com algum feitiço. Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, lhe dando as boas-vindas ao Draco Malfoy de todos os dias e depois de lhe aplicar o feitiço entraram ao salão.

Severus fechou a chave da água, regalando-se a si mesmo por ter deixado correr sem a estar utilizando. Ainda no mundo mágico a água era um recurso muito valioso e não devia ser desperdiçada. Começou a ensaboar seu corpo enquanto continuava com seus pensamentos.

Estava seguro que se seu afilhado não tinha conseguido invocar seu próprio Patronus, não era porque tivesse uma influência negativa em sua magia nem em sua pessoa. Ele conhecia ao rapaz desde que era um bebê, e jamais tinha visto nada escuro nele. O único que tinha notado a últimas datas era a transparência nas emoções de sua afilhado. O jovem tinha-se voltado transparente em todos os sentidos. E esse talvez era o verdadeiro problema.

Tão transparente que não tinha conseguido ocultar a enorme tristeza que surcava seu rosto e inundava em suas cinzas olhos. Tão transparente que estava seguro que até o mesmo Weasley se tinha dado conta da crise emocional pela que estava passando. E estava consciente que Draco jamais conseguiria invocar seu Patronus se não conseguia afugentar esses pensamentos tristes e substituir por alguma lembrança cheio de felicidade.

Deixando o assunto de Draco a um lado, Severus concentrou-se em preparar sua mente para o encontro indesejado que lhe esperava esse dia. A chegada de Sirius Black a aula de Duelo no dia anterior tinha-o mortificado tanto que, de ter sido por ele, o tivesse corrido desde o instante em que o animago cruzou a porta.

Mas se não o fez foi porque pôde ver a mirada suplicante de Harry se fincando na sua, pelo que não teve outra opção mais que resignar se e ter que suportar sua odiosa presença. Gemeu em frustração ao recordar que assim teria que ser enquanto as aulas de Duelo continuassem.

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas inesperadamente quando o homem sentiu umas cálidas mãos posando sobre seu peito e a suave pele de um jovem corpo se colando contra o seu. Suspirou enquanto permitia que seu namorado o tocasse a seu desejo, acordando em sua pele todo o desejo que Harry era capaz com seus caricias.

Após isso já não teve mais pensamentos. Só a sensação de uma pele quente roçando se contra a sua e uns lábios doces descobrindo coisas novas em seu corpo. E Severus deixou-se levar por esse prazer que não demorou em devolver com cresces.

Koaksokasok((********* ))

Remus saiu de seus aposentos e caminhou o estreito corredor com pés ligeiros. Sentia-se tranquilo pese a que em uns quantos dias teria que marchar à Casa dos Gritos. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso agora. Tinha visto a manhã através da janela de sua habitação e tinha-se encontrado com um sol esplendoroso.

Após desjejuar em pacífica solidão, decidiu que era um bom dia para dar um passeio antes de se apresentar na aula de Duelo. Com essas intenções, o licantropo apressou seus passos, mas se deteve um instante ao chegar em frente à porta das habitações dos Malfoy. Perguntou-se como seguiria Lucius após não o ver durante os dois dias anteriores.

Estava no meio desses pensamentos quando a porta se abriu e Draco Malfoy saiu dando um estrondo. Por sua forma de comportar-se foi mais que óbvio que não consertou na presença do licantropo, quem só o observou enquanto o loiro dava um furioso soco à parede ao mesmo tempo em que soltava algumas maldições.

O professor acercou-se com muito sigilo tratando de guardar uma prudente distância, e quando se sentiu a salvo de qualquer soco que pudesse lançar seu estudante se decidiu a lhe falar. Saudou-o com voz suave para não o alterar mais. O rapaz se sobressaltou e ao dar-se conta que o homem o tinha descoberto em fragrante, se acomodou os loiros cabelos enquanto recuperava a compostura.

-Não o tinha visto, professor. –Draco se alisou a negra capa enquanto olhava para a porta e suspirava. –Oferece lhe algo?

-Não. Em realidade só passava por aqui. –Assinalou lhe a porta ao final. –Essas são minhas habitações.

Draco franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta que eles eram vizinhos do professor. Mas seu assombro só durou uma milésima de segundo. Respirou com força enquanto pronunciava a senha e a porta abria-se. Mesmo assim, o jovem ficou parado sem decidir-se a entrar.

-Sucede algo? –Remus pôde ver o semblante de dúvida no jovem Slytherin e não pôde evitar perguntar. Draco só se encolheu de ombros e regressou ao corredor. Se recargou com incomodo na parede e cruzou os braços. –Como está teu pai?

-Mau. –Sua olhada cinza perdeu-se na nada enquanto continuava. –Não quer assistir a sua sessão de fisioterapia.

-Disse-te por que?

-Não me quer dizer. Mas estou seguro que tem muita dor e sabe que a sessão só o aumentará.

-Não lhe dão analgésicos? –O rapaz negou com a cabeça e Remus franziu o cenho ao imaginar-se a dor tão grande que o homem devia estar sentindo. –Se quiser posso falar com ele e tratar de convencer.

-Falar com meu pai? –Um sorriso cínico desenhou-se nos finos rasgos do único filho de Lucius. –Que lhe faz pensar que poderá o convencer quando nem sequer eu pude o fazer?

-Pois... não o sei. –Os olhos dourados posaram-se em um ponto fixo. –Mas não está a mais o tentar, não o crê?

Draco não disse nada. Só suspirou em resignação enquanto lhe fazia um convite com a mão para que entrasse. Remus entrou à luxuosa habitação que era a sala e voltou a ver ao rapaz.

-Não vem?

-Não. –O loiro ficou parado no marco e seguiu falando enquanto assinalava a vendagem que tinha na frente. –Tenho que me adiantar para que me retirem os pontos.

-Então lhe direi a teu pai que o esperarás na enfermaria. –Draco respondeu com um leve assentimento. –Onde está seu quarto?

-Ao fundo do corredor. A porta maior. –E desapareceu da vista do licantropo. Este fechou a porta e se encaminhou para o quarto que Draco lhe indicou. Quando chegou em frente à que devia ser o quarto de Lucius, tocou com macieza.

-Não insistas. –Respondeu-lhe uma voz do outro lado. –Não penso ir a nenhuma terapia.

-Nem sequer posso fazer a tentativa de convencer-te? –Remus não esperou convite e entrou ao dormitório, onde pôde ver a Lucius sentado em sua cadeira em frente a janela. O loiro girou o rosto, surpreendido ao escutar a voz da última pessoa que esperaria ver em seu quarto.

-Que fazes aqui? –Girou sua cadeira para encontrá-lo de frente, ainda sem sair da surpresa. –Como entraste?

-Encontrei-me a Draco no corredor. –O loiro assentiu, compreendendo. –Comentou-me que não queres ir a tua sessão.

Lucius suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia sua cadeira para sair de seu dormitório. Remus seguiu-o até a sala, onde então pôde observar todo a suas largas.

-Elegeste uma habitação muito bela.

O loiro fez-lhe uma senha, convidando-o a tomar assento em um dos cadeirões.

-Em realidade foi Severus quem elegeu-a.

Um tenso silêncio seguiu às últimas palavras de Malfoy. Remus ainda esperava o convencer de ir a sua terapia, mas não sabia por onde começar. Suspirou aliviado quando o loiro decidiu romper o silêncio.

-Dói... muito. –As palavras saíram de sua boca em um débil murmuro, que Remus mal pôde escutar. O licantropo levantou a mirada e encontrou-se com os azuis olhos de Lucius.

-Imagino-me... –Suspirou enquanto desviava sua mirada da de seu ex amante e posava-a sobre os belos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes da sala. –Ou ao menos acho que tenho uma ligeira ideia.

Lucius compreendeu ao que o homem em frente a ele se referia. Acomodou sua cadeira a um lado do cadeirão onde Remus se encontrava.

-Como é? –Remus franziu o cenho ante a pergunta do homem sentado a sua direita, sem compreender do tudo. –Que é o que sente quando... sucede?

Remus entendeu então e negou com a cabeça enquanto respondia.

-Não é algo que possa descrever com exatidão... –Removeu-se no cadeirão, incómodo ante a perspectiva de ter que analisar a detalhe a dor que sentia a cada vez que ocorriam suas transformações.

-Pode tentá-lo?

-Para que quer saber? –Suspirou, perturbado ante a ideia de ter que se expor dessa maneira ante ele.

-Porque quero saber como é que consegues... suportá-lo. –Os olhos azuis se ensombreceram por um instante antes de buscar a mirada do licántropo. –Isto é... desde que recobrei a consciência na enfermaria essa dor não tem deixado de me atormentar. Mal levo com ele uns quantos dias e já não o suporto. Quero que me digas como tens conseguido conviver com ele durante tantos anos.

Remus moveu a cabeça enquanto se rascava o queixo, tratando de encontrar uma resposta a essa pergunta.

-Não sei, Lucius. É algo que... –Fechou os olhos tratando de ordenar seus pensamentos. –Tenho vivido com ele quase toda minha vida e acho que já o sinto como parte de mim mesmo. Não tenho outro modo de explicar.

Remus pôde ver no sombrio rosto de Lucius que sua explicação não tinha podido o ajudar.

-Escuta... sei que talvez o que te vou dizer não sirva de muito mas... –O licantropo acercou sua mão à do loiro, pedindo-lhe toda sua atenção-. Pensa em que o meu é algo que não tem cura.

Lucius analisou as palavras do licantropo e suspirou enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Como podia ele queixar por uma dor que só teria que suportar durante algum tempo, quando o homem a seu lado tinha tido que viver com ele desde pequeno e teria que seguir o fazendo por todo o que lhe restasse de vida?

-Creio... que eu não tenho desculpa alguma para justificar minha excessiva debilidade. –Respondeu-lhe com um sorriso torcido que Remus não soube interpretar. –Será melhor que vá atingir a Draco ou se enfadará mais.

-Alegra-me escutar isso. –Deu um cálido aperto à mão que ainda sustentava. Tratou de separar-se, mas Lucius não lhe permitiu. Tomou a mão do licantropo e dirigiu-a a seus lábios para obsequiar-lhe um suave beijo na palma. Remus não pôde evitar sentir que o sangue fluía a seu rosto. A mirada azul estava fixa sobre a sua e então ele pôde ver um brilho nesses índigos olhos... um brilho que faz muitos anos não via. –Eu... será melhor que me vá.

Pôs-se de pé e antes de que Lucius pudesse dizer ou fazer nada o licantropo já tinha saído pela porta. O loiro suspirou enquanto observava o lugar por onde tinha saído o que alguma vez fosse seu amante. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus finos lábios. Pouco depois saía de suas habitações com rumo à enfermaria.

skaosoaksok*********

Minerva McGonagall passeava-se de um lado a outro no escritório do diretor. Nervosa, dirigiria sua mirada para a lareira uma e outra vez. Era sábado pela manhã e, segundo a carta de Albus, estaria arribando por ela em qualquer momento. Fawkes cantou em seu poleiro, pressentindo o cedo regresso de seu querido dono, quem nesse momento traspassou o marco da lareira deixando depois de si uma estela de cor verde.

A animaga deteve-se inesperadamente ao ver chegar ao diretor. Uma mirada sua bastou para que soubesse que o tinha conseguido.

-Tem?

-Aqui mesmo. –O velho mago sacou uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos de sua túnica escarlata. Colocou-a sobre a mesa e abriu-a com um feitiço. Os olhos da mulher abriram-se muito grandes em surpresa ante a beleza da jóia. –Mas não o toques.

-É formoso... –Contemplou-o durante um longo momento, admirando-o. –Contém a essência?

-Assim é, Minerva. –O diretor fechou a caixinha e voltou a guardá-la em sua túnica. –Tal e como foi criada, sem nenhuma alteração. Por isso ele deve ser o primeiro no tocar, para que o feitiço comece a trabalhar.

-Se não o escutasse de teus próprios lábios não o creria... –O rosto da subdirectora se ensombreceu de repente. –Mas, Albus... Estás seguro de poder ocultar-lhe a Severus? Não esqueças que é um homem desconfiado por natureza. Terás que lhe dar uma muito boa explicação para que aceite teu presente.

-Lhe direi a verdade, querida amiga... mas só uma parte. –Albus lhe piscou um olho fazendo-lhe entender que tinha a situação baixo controle.

-Albus... Albus... –Minerva moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, sem aceitar de todo a loucura do velho. –Tens ideia do que ocorrerá se...?

-Sei. E não deverias te preocupar. –Interrompeu-a o diretor. –Não esqueças que Severus sabe muito bem como se cuidar.

-Isso não me tranquiliza. –A animaga retorceu-se as mãos, nervosa. –Se quem tu sabes... chegasse-o a descobrir... é que... é tanto seu poder...

O diretor acercou-se a sua amiga ao ver que as lágrimas começavam a rodar por suas bochechas. Ele entendia a preocupação da animaga. Tinham muitos anos de conhecer-se e sabia que o queria e que só desejava seu bem-estar.

-Minerva... conhece-me muito bem e sabe que não poria minha vida em risco por nada. –A animaga assentiu a suas palavras com um débil gemido. –Mas trata-se de Severus. Você sabe que ele tem sido como o filho que nunca tive. Ele tem encontrado em Harry à metade que tanta falta lhe fazia. Não me posso ficar de braços cruzados vendo que algo mau lhe passe quando ao fim meu rapaz tem uma oportunidade para ser feliz.

-Tem razão... –A subdiretora secou suas lágrimas enquanto sorria. –Acho que estou preocupando a mais.

-Alegra-me que o entendas. –Albus regressou a seu lugar na mesa, dando o tema por concluído. –Alguma novidade?

Minerva sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao diretor enquanto recobrava sua postura profissional.

-Nada fora do comum. Lucius Malfoy segue assistindo a suas terapias na enfermaria. Seu filho sempre o acompanha. –Suspirou. –Tenho sabido que padece de terríveis dores, mas por desgraça o tratamento o exige.

-É uma pena... Como vão as aulas de Duelo?

-Vão muito bem. Em uma delas conseguiram invocar seus próprios Patronus... a exceção do senhor Malfoy. Parece que o rapaz está passando por uma forte etapa de depressão.

-Após tudo o que lhe ocorreu a sua família... –A mirada azul posou-se em um ponto fixo. –A verdade é que não me surpreende. E os pombinhos? Como se portaram?

-Mau. –Minerva não pôde evitar corar ante sua própria resposta. –O senhor Potter tem dormido todas as noites nas masmorras. Mas isso não é tudo. Todas as tardes se veem em frente ao lago. Ficam longas horas nesse lugar e regressam juntos quando anoitece.

-Tens estado espiando-os?

-Claro que não! –O rosto corado da animaga aumentou. –Acostumo dar minha rodada habitual pelos terrenos do Castelo. Vi-os por acaso. –Suspirou enquanto seus verdes olhos se entrecerraram, sonhadores. –Veem-se tão apaixonados...

-Estão-no, minha querida Minerva... –Albus sorriu ante a mirada de sonho de sua amiga. –Muito apaixonados.

-Em fim... devo voltar a meu escritório. Tive-a muito abandonada nestes dias. –A mulher pôs-se de pé.

-Lamento ter sido o causante. –O diretor rodeou seus ombros enquanto acompanhava-a à porta-. Ofereço-te uma desculpa.

-Nada disso, Albus. Foi um prazer.

Quando a subdiretora saiu, Albus se dirigiu a Fawkes. A Ave Fênix bateu suas belas asas dando as boas-vindas a seu dono.

-Estranhaste-me? –O idoso acariciou as suaves plumas de vivas cores, ao mesmo tempo em que oferecia-lhe umas frutas.

Enquanto a ave comia da mão de seu dono, Albus não deixava de pensar nas palavras de Minerva. E se Severus era descoberto? Até onde poderia o feitiço proteger contra as maldições que Voldemort lhe lançasse?

Ele se sabia um mago muito poderoso, mas... comparar seu próprio poder contra o de Voldemort talvez raiava na insensatez. Mas ele estava consciente que o mago escuro conhecia seu poder, por essa mesma razão nunca tinha podido vencer em um duelo. Porque ambos sabiam que após Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore era o único capaz de enfrentar... com possibilidades de vencê-lo. Ainda que a profecia não mencionasse nada ao respeito.

"Não devo me preocupar por isso..." Pensou enquanto tomava outro punhado de frutas para oferecer-lhe à ave. "Tomei a decisão correta e ainda que tivesse marcha atrás não desfaria o que tenho feito."

Fawkes cabeceou, amodorrado por ter comido tantas frutas. Albus sorriu-lhe enquanto falava-lhe baixinho, arrulhando.

-Esta mesma tarde lhe darei a Severus seu presente. –Suspirou enquanto via como o animal se adormecia escutando sua voz. –Só espero meu querido amigo, que chegado o momento o poder do medalhão funcione... ainda que vá-me a vida em isso".

kokokokok*********

Blaise contemplava extasiado a Oliver, o qual se empanturrava de gelado de noz, como se nunca em sua vida o tivesse comido. O moreno suspirou quando saboreou a última colherada de seu enorme copo e fechou seus olhos cafés em deleite. Quando os abriu se encontrou com a curiosa mirada de seu namorado, quem só sorriu, surpreendido de ver comer tanto.

Encontravam-se no centro de Hogsmeade. A noite anterior Oliver tinha surpreendido a seu namorado visitando em seu departamento. Após repor-se da agradável surpresa, Blaise pediu-lhe que ficasse com ele todo o fim de semana, ao que Oliver acedeu alegremente, já que em realidade essas eram suas verdadeiras intenções.

-Satisfeito? –O Gryffindor assentiu com a cabeça enquanto dava conta da última noz. Se ruborizou ao ver que Blaise não se tinha comido nem a metade do seu. –Sim que tinhas vontade de comer gelado...

Oliver baixou a mirada. Desde que Poppy confirmou sua gravidez dias dantes o rapaz tinha dado as boas-vindas a seu novo estado visitando a cozinha mais seguido devido a seus desejos. Ele pensava que as náuseas matutinas iam ser um problema, mas viu com surpresa que em realidade podia as controlar. Poppy tinha-lhe recomendado chá de hortelã em substituição das amargas poções, e o rapaz estava-lhe agradecido já que o chá era muito saboroso.

Estava contente porque Poppy tinha-lhe dito que se ele queria, ela vigiaria sua gravidez até o final. A medimaga contava com muita experiência em gravidezes masculinas, já que tinha seus próprios pacientes aos que ela mesma tratava. Oliver tinha aceitado alegremente e o só pensar que Blaise poderia estar presente durante suas revisões com Poppy era algo que lhe entusiasmava... mas o primeiro era contar a seu namorado sobre sua gravidez.

Essa mesma manhã lhe tinha pedido que saíssem a passear. Ainda que o mais prudente tivesse sido contar-lhe a verdade no apartamento, tinha preferido fazer em um lugar neutro. De alguma maneira o moreno pensava que assim Blaise não se sentiria pressionado nem obrigado com respeito a seu paternidade, ainda que Oliver confiava em que a notícia não lhe caísse tão mau a seu casal.

-Oliver? –A voz de Blaise devolveu-o à realidade. Suspirou enquanto tratava de reunir o valor para começar. –Vamos?

Oliver assentiu e saíram da sorveteria. Caminharam um bom momento em silêncio, desfrutando da companhia do outro. A cada vez era menos raro ver um casal de magos varões e ninguém lhes deu importância quando, tomados da mão, se sentaram na banca de um parque próximo.

-Alegro-me muito de que estejas comigo... –Blaise abraçou-o enquanto dava-lhe um ligeiro beijo nos lábios. –Estranhei-te.

-Eu também... –Ficaram abraçados em silêncio, contemplando o estanque que se encontrava em frente a eles. Um casal de cisnes brancos seguidos por suas sete crianças, nadava em completa harmonia, um junto ao outro. Ainda que não eram animais próprios do mundo mágico, tinham sido importados por um mago que estando de visita no mundo Muggle, tinha ficado encantado por sua altiva beleza.

Oliver suspirou ao ver como os pequenos cisnes, cobertos ainda de suave cotão cinza, buscavam o abrigo de seus pais. Perguntou-se se ele alguma vez seria um bom pai para seu filho. E Blaise? O seria também?

-Blaise... há algo que devo te dizer. –O moreno separou-se do abraço de seu namorado enquanto olhava-o aos acetinados olhos. Ao ver que sua mirada era correspondida continuou. –Sucedeu algo que... não estava em nossos planos.

O rapaz castanho viu a seriedade no rosto de seu namorado. Franziu o cenho enquanto prestava-lhe atenção.

-De que se trata?

-É que eu... é... ah... –Suspirou ao dar-se conta que era mais difícil do que cria. –Estou... estamos... isto é... vamos ter um bebê.

Sustentou sua mirada sobre seu namorado e guardou silêncio esperando sua reação. Blaise seguia olhando-o, como se esperasse que o moreno continuasse falando.

-Blaise...? Escutaste o que te disse?

-Não... é broma... –Oliver não soube se isso era uma afirmação, ou uma pergunta. Optou pelo segundo.

-Não é uma broma. –O moreno viu como o Slytherin empalidecia enquanto movia a cabeça de um lado a outro, incrédulo. –Estou grávido.

-Como... é possível?

Oliver pôde ver no pálido rosto de seu casal que a notícia lhe tinha sentado mau. Uma punzada de dor atravessou seu peito enquanto punha-se de pé. Caminhou uns passos enquanto perdia seu olhada café nas transparentes águas do estanque.

-Mas se tu não o queres... –Abraçou-se a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima descia por sua bochecha. Tratou de que sua voz não refletisse sua tristeza. –Não há problema... eu poderei só...

Mas não pôde terminar a frase. Uns braços que nunca dantes tinha sentido tão cálidos rodearam seu corpo e pôde sentir como a respiração da pessoa que amava se entrecortava junto a seu ouvido. A voz trémula de Blaise escutou-se pouco depois.

-Como podes pensar que não o quero? –O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tomou a seu namorado pelos ombros e fazer girar-se para vê-lo de frente. Oliver surpreendeu-se ao ver suas lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas.

-Eu pensei que tu... –O moreno sentiu que a voz se lhe rompia. A ideia de que Blaise recusasse a seu filho tinha feito estragos em suas emoções. Abraçou-se a ele, temeroso de perder.

-Pois não estejas pensando o que não é. –Blaise abraçou-o com força, enquanto chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. –É a notícia mais formosa que tenho escutado.

-Para valer? –Oliver refugiou seu rosto no pescoço de seu casal, permitindo-se expressar-lhe todos seus temores. –Pensei que não o querias. Pensei que te perderia.

-Nunca, meu amor. –Blaise levantou seu rosto e o beijou com força, com profundo ardor. –Jamais me perderás... e menos após saber que me dará o melhor presente que tenho recebido em toda minha vida.

Tomou-o da mão e conduziu-o de novo à banca. Manteve-o apertado em seu estreito abraço enquanto continuava falando.

-Ainda que devo confessar-te que não me esperava algo assim. –Acariciou sua mão e depois a beijou. –Como foi que passou?

-Eu também não me esperava. –Oliver suspirou ao recordar todos os acontecimentos que o levaram a essa situação. –Em realidade foi um acidente. Recorda a última noite que estivemos juntos?

-Como o esquecer? –Blaise sorriu-lhe, pícaro. Oliver se ruborizou ao recordar o fogoso desse último encontro.

-Essa mesma manhã me doía a cabeça. Madame Poppy recomendou-me uma poção de cor verde. Na tarde, como continuava a dor decidi a beber. O problema foi que essa mesma manhã o professor Snape lhe tinha entregado uma poção de fertilidade que por acaso também era de cor verde... só que mais escura. Madame equivocou-se ao etiquetá-la e pôs-lhe o mesmo nome que a poção que me tinha recomendado.

-Então... bebeste-te a poção de fertilidade em vez da outra...

-Assim é.

-E... por isso foi que estiveste tão... insaciável.

-Ouve! –Seu namorado deu-lhe um ligeiro golpe na perna. –Que insinua? Que nunca o sou?

Blaise riu ante o reclamo e o beijou para contentá-lo. Em realidade uma das coisas que mais gostava de seu namorado de negros cabelos era a forma em como se lhe entregava. E aquela noite em particular tinha sido maravilhosa. Estava a ponto de dizer-lhe quando sentiu um brusco puxão e de repente se viu no chão e separado de Oliver.

-Sabia que te encontraria em algum dia...! –Desde sua posição no chão, Blaise atingiu a ver a um homem alto e corpulento que se interpunha entre ele e seu namorado. Se cambaleou enquanto proferia insultos e tratava de acercar-se a Oliver, quem só se dedicava a esquiva-lo. –Mas esta vez não te me vai a escapar... maldito moleque!

Enquanto o jovem levantava-se do chão, pôde ver como o homem, de pele curtida pelo sol e aspecto tosco levantava uma mão e propinava a Oliver um soco que o lançou longe, como a um boneco de trapo. Como se fora em câmera lenta viu como seu namorado se fazia uma bola no chão enquanto se protegia o abdômen por instinto ao receber uma patada que lhe deu nas pernas.

-Oliver! –Blaise acercou-se ao rapaz, atirado no solo ainda, e o tomou entre seus braços. –Está bem? Quem é ele?

-Estou bem... tranquilo. –Oliver permaneceu sentado no solo, suas pernas ainda adoloridas e seu nariz lastimada pelo golpe. –É meu padrasto.

Blaise franziu o cenho enquanto sacava sua varinha e apontava-lhe.

-Afaste-se!

-Levanta-te! –Exigiu-lhe o homem parado em frente a eles, sem fazer caso à advertência do castanho. –Agora mesmo te vai à casa comigo!

-Não irei a nenhum lado contigo! –Respondeu-lhe Oliver, seus olhos marrons refletindo um profundo ressentimento. –Por que não me deixa em paz?

-Não me respondas assim, rapaz insolente! –O homem levantou uma mão disposto a propinar lhe outro golpe. Blaise, ao ver que Oliver ia ser golpeado de novo apertou mais a varinha em sua mão, disposto à utilizar.

-Não se atreva! –Ameaçou-lhe com a arma em alto. –Não volte ao tocar ou o matarei!

-Vai-te! –Gritou-lhe Oliver desde sua posição no solo.

Longe de marchar-se, o homem, quem mostrava uma feia cicatriz que lhe atravessava todo o rosto, ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto seguia cambaleando-se. Os rapazes puderam dar-se conta que se encontrava bêbado.

-Tu... maldita criança... pensei que te tinhas endereçado! –Olhou com desprezo a figura de Blaise enquanto fazia uma careta de asco. –Mas já vejo que não só não te compuseste, senão que ademais te conseguiste a alguém igual de torcido que tu...

-Não te atrevas ao insultar! –Oliver extraiu seu varinha e apontou-lhe à cara. –Vá embora se não quer que te deixe outra lembrança em teu feio rosto!

O agressor, vendo que agora eram duas varinhas que apontavam a sua repugnante pessoa deu um passo para atrás enquanto dirigia uma mirada de ódio para o moreno.

-Por esta vez te salvaste... –O encrespou enquanto assinalava-o com o dedo índice de forma ameaçante. –Mas não sempre terás a alguém a teu lado para te defender...

-Não é necessário... –Oliver assinalou com a varinha para a cara do homem. –Posso defender-me sozinho... sua horrível cara é a melhor prova disso...

O homem levou-se uma mão para a grotesca cicatriz que atravessava todo seu rosto, desde a têmpora direita passando pelo nariz até a parte esquerda do queixo, onde se perdia na parte baixa do pescoço. Blaise, quem observava-o, não pôde evitar um gesto de repulsivo ante a vista.

-Não creias... que o esqueci... –Seus dentes rangeram enquanto torcia a boca com malícia. –E tem por seguro que me pagarás... em algum dia.

O homem deu a meia volta e caminhou uns quantos passos dantes de deter-se e voltar para o rapaz.

-De nada servirá que te voltes a esconder... –Ameaçou-lhe com sua ébria voz carregada de rancor. –Te buscarei e te encontrarei e então... te farei pagar isto que me fizeste.

Oliver e Blaise viram como o homem desaparecia entre o tumulto que se tinha reunido a seu ao redor. Blaise voltou-se a seu namorado, sua mirada cheia de preocupação.

-Estás bem? –Posou uma mão sobre sua perna e o moreno queixou-se. –Será melhor que te leve a ver a um medimago.

-Não... está bem. –O Gryffindor sorriu com macieza e tratou de levantar-se. –Já me passará.

Blaise também se levantou enquanto ajudava a seu casal. A gente a sua ao redor, vendo que não tinha passado nada mais, começava a se retirar para seguir com seus assuntos.

-Será melhor que nos vamos... –O castanho sustentou-o para ajudá-lo a caminhar, já que o rapaz coxeava ainda pela dor. –Não vá ser que esse mau nascido regresse...

Caminharam um curto trecho e tomaram um transporte para o departamento do castanho. Quando chegaram, Blaise ajudou a seu namorado a chegar à habitação e após lhe pedir que se recostara, lhe examinou o nariz. Tinha deixado de sangrar e então pôde comprovar que não a tinha se rompido.

Foi ao banho e molhou uma compressa para limpar-lhe o sangue que se tinha secado em seu rosto. Enquanto fazia-o, Oliver fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente vagasse para o instante em que aquele agressivo homem tinha entrado em suas vidas. A de sua mãe e a dele.

Oliver nunca tinha conhecido a seu pai. Ele tinha sido um grande Auror e tinha morrido no cumprimento de seu dever quando ele mal tinha dois anos. Não guardava nenhuma lembrança, nem seguisse uma fotografia. Sua mãe tinha-se encarregado de desfazer-se de todas as coisas que lhe pertenceram, pois três anos depois voltou a contrair namorados. Oliver mal guardava alguma lembrança do homem com o que sua mãe só esteve casada três anos.

Viveu só com sua mãe até que cumpriu os onze, e então entrou a estudar a Hogwarts. Enquanto estava no Colégio ela lhe enviava cartas para lhe recordar o que se sentia. Oliver desejava que as férias de verão e inverno chegassem cedo para poder minorar sua solidão.

Foram três anos os que conviveram durante suas férias sua mãe e ele, até que uma noite ela levou a um homem a sua casa e o apresentou como seu noivo. A Oliver não gostou desde de um princípio esse homem alto e corpulento de tez morena, rasgos toscos e cabelos grisalhos. Mas pôde ver contente a sua mãe, como fazia tanto tempo não a via. Isso, e o só pensamento de que já não estaria sozinha durante suas ausências, o fizeram aceitar em suas vidas.

Oliver regressou ao presente ao sentir um suave beijo de Blaise na ponta de seu nariz enquanto o castanho retirava-lhe a calça para revisar sua perna. Uma feia contusão estava-se formando à altura da canela. Blaise estremeceu-se tão só ao imaginar o que tivesse passado se Oliver não se tivesse protegido. Sacudiu sua cabeça para afastar esses terríveis pensamentos e dirigiu-se para um armário de onde tomou uma pomada para os golpes. Tinha-a usado muitas vezes após as partidas de Quidditch e sabia que era o melhor para acalmar a dor.

Oliver sentiu o frio contato da pomada sobre sua perna e suspirou, sua mirada marrom perdendo-se de novo em suas lembranças.

Durante suas primeiras férias de verão com Mark em casa, Oliver não notou no rosto de sua mãe a mesma alegria que lhe tinha visto a última vez. Disposto a averiguar que estava passando tentou falar com ela, mas só conseguiu um leve sorriso no belo rosto enquanto sua mãe lhe dizia que não se preocupasse, que só era o cansaço.

E ainda que ao rapaz não lhe tinha convencido a resposta de sua mãe, decidiu deixar de lhe insistir. Prometendo-se estar mais ao pendente dela falou com Ikki, uma elfinha doméstica que os queria muito, e lhe pediu que a vigiasse. A elfinha prometeu-lhe que se manteria em contato com ele para lhe dar notícias de sua mãe enquanto se encontrasse no Colégio.

Tinha dois meses de ter regressado ao Colégio quando recebeu a primeira carta de Ikki. Nela lhe informava que tinha notado a sua mãe muito deteriorado e que suspeitava que estivesse doente. Oliver preocupou-se.

Mas sua preocupação aumentou quando na seguinte carta, a elfinha lhe informava que sua mãe em realidade sim estava doente. E que ademais, tinha visto muitas vezes ao casal no meio de fortes discussões que terminavam em golpes. Mark chegava bêbado a casa todas as noites e a golpeava até que se cansava.

A elfinha estava assustada, já que nenhum dos elfos domésticos podia fazer nada para ajudar. Uma noite Mark tinha-lhes lançado um feitiço, deixando-os impedidos para utilizar sua magia em contra. Ao inteirar-se de tudo isso, Oliver tinha falado com o diretor, lhe contando tudo e lhe pedindo autorização para ausentar se do Colégio durante o tempo que precisasse para arranjar o grave problema pelo que atravessava.

O diretor Dumbledore não só lhe tinha dado sua autorização senão que, ademais, tinha reportado este fato ao Ministério e se estavam tomado cartas no assunto. A noite em que Oliver regressou a casa para ver a sua mãe, a encontrou tendida no chão, inconsciente. O homem tinha-a golpeado até o cansaço e encontrava-se bebendo na sala, tão tranquilo como se nada tivesse passado.

Foi tal a raiva que Oliver sentiu que, sem o pensar duas vezes, lhe lançou um feitiço com seu varinha e lhe deixou marcado o rosto para sempre. Alguns Aurores enviados pelo Ministério chegariam a sua casa essa mesma noite para encontrar ao homem proferindo lastimosos gritos enquanto cobria-se o rosto com as mãos, e a Oliver parado em frente a ele, varinha em alto.

Não tiveram que fazer averiguações. Oliver alegou que o tinha atacado em defesa própria e de sua mãe. Transladaram a sua mãe a San Mungo e ao rapaz aplicou-se lhe uma infração por usar sua varinha fora do Colégio, mas nada mais. Quanto a Mark, foi posto em custodia até que sua esposa recuperou o conhecimento e o acusou de tentar a assassinar, depois do qual lhe foi destruída sua varinha e condenado a Azkaban. Nesse então Oliver acabava de cumprir os quinze.

Oliver passou as férias de verão e inverno sozinho em sua casa os três últimos anos do Colégio. Acabava de cumprir os dezoito quando saiu de Hogwarts e a seu regresso definitivo se encontrou com a desagradável surpresa de que seu padrasto tinha obtido a liberdade condicional e tinha reclamado a casa como esposo de sua mãe. Oliver não quis brigar porque se tinha inteirado que o homem o tinha estado buscando ao sair de prisão para lhe fazer pagar pelo que lhe tinha feito no rosto.

Esse verão ficou vivendo com a família de um colega do colégio. E no seguinte ano escolar foi quando regressou a Hogwarts e lhe pediu ao professor Dumbledore que lhe deixasse ficar no Castelo em outro ano enquanto se convertia no auxiliar de Poppy. Foi também nesse tempo quando consolidou sua relação com Blaise.

-Estás bem? –Blaise acercou-se e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. –Não tens dito uma só palavra. Pensavas em tua mãe?

O moreno assentiu enquanto refugiava seu rosto no peito de seu namorado. Apesar dos anos decorridos, ainda lhe custava superar sua perda.

A mesma noite que levasse a sua mãe a San Mungo, os médicos tinham decidido a deixar internada para lhe fazer uns estudos. Quando regressou ao hospital ao dia seguinte, o médico que a atendia lhe tinha dado uma terrível notícia: sua mãe padecia uma estranha doença degenerativa.

Disseram-lhe que era uma doença de recente descoberta e que pouco podiam fazer por ela. Ficaria internada em San Mungo e fariam que em seus últimos meses os vivesse da maneira mais digna. Oliver teve que voltar ao Colégio com um grande pesar em seu coração. Foram os meses mais difíceis de sua vida, encerrado no Castelo e visitando-a só os fins de semana.

O diretor Dumbledore, inteirado da situação, visitava o hospital com frequência para saber como estava a senhora Wood. Até que os médicos lhe disseram que a presença do rapaz era imperativa: ela estava morrendo.

Oliver chegou a San Mungo acompanhado de sua Chefa de Casa. Enquanto esta esperava afora, o rapaz teve tempo de ver e lhe dizer quanto a amava. Foram horas de agonia nas que sua mãe só o tomava da mão e lhe sorria, seus azuis olhos cheios de infinito amor para seu único filho. Essa noite Oliver se sentiu mais impotente que nunca vendo como sua mãe morria entre seus braços sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Foi a noite mais dolorosa de sua vida. A noite em que, enquanto Oliver chorava abraçando o corpo da que tinha sido sua mãe, se jurou que jamais ninguém voltaria a morrer em seus braços sem que ele fizesse nada para o impedir. Foi essa mesma noite na que tomou a firme decisão de se converter em Medimago.

slpalpsla*********

Severus estava sentado em frente a mesa do diretor, esperando-o. Tinha em sua mão um pergaminho que lia uma e outra vez, com o cenho franzido.

-Onde terá aprendido tudo isto? –Perguntava-se baixinho enquanto apreciava a elegante letra de Lucius impressa no pergaminho. –É óbvio que Voldemort deveu lhes ensinar.

O pergaminho que lia com tanto interesse era uma lista de feitiços escuros com seus contra feitiços, alguns deles muito poderosos. Lucius tinha-lhe entregado para que lhes ensinasse a seus estudantes, já que seguia sem aparecer nas classes devido ao intenso cansaço que as sessões lhe provocavam.

"Não cabe dúvida que Voldemort confiava cegamente nele. Não vejo outro motivo para que lhe ensinasse feitiços tão poderosos como estes... nem sequer eu os conhecia."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos passos do diretor. Severus enrolou o pergaminho e guardou-o em sua túnica enquanto punha-se de pé.

-Olá, Severus... –Albus desceu as escadas que conduziam a suas habitações privadas para receber ao Slytherin. –Desculpa por ter-te feito esperar.

-Não há problema. –Acercou-se para saudá-lo, mas viu-se surpreendido ao ver-se estreitado entre os braços do idoso. Era estranho, mas essa mostra de afeto longe de mortificar lhe o reconfortou. –Como esteve a viagem? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que correspondia ao cálido abraço de seu mentor.

-Bem, bem. –Albus lhe palmeou o ombro para depois acercar-se a sua mesa, onde tomou assento. –Minerva contou-me que Harry tem dormido em teus aposentos.

-Minerva? –Severus franziu o cenho ao ver que o diretor voltava a evadir sua pergunta, mas preferiu o deixar passar. –Suponho que já deve saber sobre nossa relação.

-Efetivamente... –Albus viu o cenho franzido de seu protegido e supôs que se tinha molestado. –Lamento, Severus, mas acho que sabes tão bem como eu que a Minerva não se lhe pode ocultar nada.

-Está bem. Suponho que não está de acordo.

-Ao princípio surpreendeu-se. –Lhe piscou um olho. –Mas viu-os na orla do lago todas as tardes. Disse-me que se veem muito apaixonados.

-Que não tem outra coisa que fazer?

Albus sorriu ante o reclamo do professor de poções. Cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa e olhou-o com seriedade.

-Suponho que a estas alturas de sua relação vocês já... isto é... consumaram-na.

-Assim é, Albus. –Severus se ruborizou por um instante, para depois adotar a mesma atitude de seriedade de seu mentor.

-Pensei que tinham planos de esperar até que Harry cumprisse a maioria de idade.

-Isso tínhamos pensado, mas... –Severus suspirou enquanto desviava sua mirada para outra parte. –Verás, minha vontade cedeu aquela noite em que lhe caiu o raio... eu não sou de pedra, Albus. E o só pensar que pude o ter perdido...

-Entendo... –O diretor interrompeu-o, sabendo que era um tema muito pessoal no que ele não devia intervir. –Não tens que me dar nenhuma explicação. O importante é que ambos estejam conscientes dos riscos.

-Estamos. –Severus tomou assento em frente ao diretor dando por terminado esse tema. –Em fim... Me dirás a quem foste a ver? Ou terei que averiguá-lo com a mesma Minerva?

-Nada disso, meu querido amigo. –Albus acercou-se ao professor e extraiu a caixinha de sua túnica. –Trouxe-te um pequeno obsequio.

Estendeu-lhe a caixinha a Severus, quem após um momento de vacilação decidiu-se a tomá-la.

-Que é? –Observou-a detidamente tratando de adivinhar o que tinha nela. Albus pronunciou um feitiço e a caixinha abriu-se entre suas mãos. –Mas... Que...?

-Toma-o. É teu.

Severus olhou o objeto que tinha dentro e depois voltou a ver a Albus, quem só lhe sorriu. Tomou entre seus dedos o pequeno medalhão enquanto contemplava-o, extasiado ante a beleza da jóia.

-É... muito formoso. –Severus não dava crédito. Jamais tinha visto uma jóia tão estranha e bela ao mesmo tempo. –Mas Albus... Por que?

-Digamos que... é um pequeno presente a compensação por todos os anos em que não te dei nenhum obsequio.

-Mas... isto é demasiado. –Severus fez a tentativa de devolvê-lo, mas Albus levantou uma mão, impedindo-lhe. –Eu... não sei se devo o aceitar. Ademais, não tenho nada com que te corresponder.

-Não tens que o fazer... –O diretor sorriu-lhe enquanto tomava a caixinha vazia da mão de Severus. –Não espero que me dês nada em troca. Bom, só uma coisa.

-Qual é? –A natureza desconfiada de Severus saiu a flutue com essa pergunta. Albus só seguiu sorrindo enquanto respondia.

-Quero que use. E que o leves posto sempre. –Olhou-o aos negros olhos com seriedade. –E quero que me prometas que não te tirarás baixo nenhuma circunstância.

Severus observou a seriedade de Albus e soube que esse medalhão não era um simples obsequio.

-Me porei... mas só se me dizes a verdade. –Olhou-o com suspicacia. –Que poderes tem este medalhão?

Albus riu com ligeireza ante a pergunta de seu protegido. Sabia que tarde ou cedo teria que a responder.

-Em realidade tem um feitiço de proteção. –Ante a mirada de apreensão de Severus. –Nada do outro mundo. Somente me avisará quando te encontres em perigo.

-Isso é tudo? –Albus deu média volta para regressar a sua mesa, evadindo a pergunta do professor. –É este o motivo pelo qual te ausentaste por três dias?

-Para ser-te honesto, sim. Ainda que também aproveitei para saudar a uns velhos amigos. Nada mais.

Severus suspirou, derrotado, ao ver que não poderia obter mais do idoso em frente a ele. Quando Albus Dumbledore se propunha ocultar informação, não tinha modo do fazer desistir.

Sustentou o medalhão em frente a ele, ante a mirada ansiosa do diretor. Após uns segundos de dúvida decidiu-se a pôr lhe.

No instante em que a jóia descansou sobre o peito do professor, uma luz azulada emanou do símbolo no centro do medalhão, alumiando por uns momentos. O flash foi-se tão rápido como tinha surgido. Severus não se deu conta de nada, não assim Albus, quem sorriu com satisfação.

-Obrigado, Albus. –O professor sorriu com timidez a seu mentor. –É um presente muito belo.

-Não me agradeças, Severus. –O sorriso ainda dançando em seus lábios. –Mereces isso e bem mais.

Severus admirou um momento mais a beleza do medalhão, e depois decidiu ocultá-lo baixo sua túnica. Estremeceu-se ao sentir a frialdade do ouro tocando sua morna pele. Não soube como, mas nesse instante sentiu como se uns cálidos braços o rodeassem e uma estranha sensação de paz o inundou. Sentiu-se protegido.

E enquanto Severus tratava de assimilar esse sentimento que o envolvia, não se percebeu do sorriso amável que o homem em frente a ele lhe dirigia. Um sorriso que encerrava muito dessa calidez e proteção que lhe estava entregando sem que o professor o soubesse.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Presentes inesperados. Segunda Parte. **_

**Notas: **

**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história. **

**Besitos. **

**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**

**Nota tradutor: nossa que capitulo! O que será que Oliver vai fazer quando reencontrar esse padrasto duma figa? Posso ter comentários? :p**

**Ate breve!**


	19. Presentes inesperados parte II

**Capitulo dezenove:**

**Presentes inesperados.**

**Segunda Parte.**

**Advertência: Este capítulo contém uma cena Lemon.**

Blaise achava-se sentado no andar, junto à cama onde Oliver dormia. Tinha um pergaminho em uma mão e uma pluma na outra, e escrevia nele com letra meticulosa. Após uns momentos enrolou o pergaminho com muito cuidado e atou-o com uma fita verde, para depois escrever o nome de Draco na frente.

Pôs-se de pé e abriu a jaula onde sua coruja descansava. O animal piou quando seu sono foi interrompido por seu dono. Este acariciou as suaves plumas cafés que enfeitavam sua branca cabeça, em modo de desculpa.

-Sei que é muito tarde, pequena amiga... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto atava a carta em uma de suas patas. –Mas preciso que a entregues agora.

A ave alteou para voar e Blaise abriu o janela para deixá-la ir. Permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, observando a sua coruja que desaparecia de sua vista. Suspirou enquanto observava a noite e recargava sua cabeça no marco, tratando de assimilar todos os sentimentos contraditórios que cruzavam por seu coração.

Por um lado, a angústia ao não ter podido arranjar as coisas com Draco. A tristeza de tê-lo perdido por seu engano e o saber que talvez seu adorado loiro jamais o perdoaria por isso. Mesmo assim tinha-lhe escrito uma carta a cada dia desde que saísse do Colégio, e doía-lhe não receber uma contestação por parte de seu ex namorado.

"Ao menos espero que as leia. Quero que saiba que penso nele e que a cada dia que passa lhe amo mais..."

Uma lágrima deslizou-se deixando um úmido rastro em sua bochecha. Blaise fechou seus olhos enquanto mordia-se os lábios para não soluçar.

-Draco... estranho-te tanto... –Sussurrou com voz trémula enquanto deixava que suas palavras voassem com o vento noturno, desejando que de alguma maneira pudessem chegar a ouvidos da pessoa que amava.

Volteou a ver sua cama, onde a esbelta figura de Oliver se perfilava por embaixo das cobertas. Suspirou ao sentir que uma estranha emoção, muito diferente à tristeza de antes, se apoderava de seu ser ao recordar a notícia que seu namorado lhe desse essa mesma manhã.

"Ainda não posso achar que vou ser pai..." Seu coração batendo desbocado pelo regozijo. "Jamais me tivesse imaginado."

Acercou-se com lentidão e agachou-se à altura do rosto de Oliver para acariciá-lo com ternura. Os olhos marrons abriram-se e o moreno pestanejou enquanto um sorriso desenhava-se em seus lábios ao reconhecer o rosto em frente a ele.

-Perdoa por ter-te acordado... –Blaise sentou-se a um lado de seu namorado sem deixar de acariciar seu rosto. –Já não te dói a perna?

-Só um pouco. –O Gryffindor bocejou enquanto esfregava-se os olhos. –Que horas são?

-Acaba de anoitecer.

-Por que não entras à cama? –Oliver fez-se a um lado deixando espaço para que Blaise se acomodasse. O castanho se descalçou e se arroupou baixo as cobertas, junto a ele. –Amanhã é domingo. Queres que saiamos a algum lugar?

-Não estou muito seguro, Oliver... –A preocupação surcou o rosto do Slytherin. –E se voltamos a encontrar-nos com teu padrasto?

-Esta amanhã me tomou por surpresa. Mas tem por seguro que não voltará a me machucar. –Oliver tratou de restar-lhe importância. –Ademais, não pode me fazer nada sem sua varinha. E se tenta golpear-me de novo, farei que volte a Azkabán com uma nova cicatriz no rosto.

-De acordo. –Blaise preferiu deixar o tema a um lado. –E a onde gostarias de ir?

-Estive buscando em "O Profeta" alguns apartamentos. Encontrei um nesta zona. Gostaria de vê-lo e entrevistar com o dono.

-Para comprá-lo?

-Não. –Oliver suspirou enquanto cruzava seus braços acima de seu peito. –Não conto com o capital para algo como isso. Tenho umas poupanças que minha mãe me deixou. Me servirão para pagar em uns meses de renda enquanto encontro um trabalho.

-Não seguirás estudando?

-Muito temo-me que não. Se pago renda com minhas poupanças sem trabalhar então não poderei me pagar os estudos. Por desgraça a carreira de medimago é muito exigente e cara e não poderia estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Me esgotaria e meu bebê correria perigo.

-Estou de acordo contigo. –Blaise acomodou-se cerca de seu casal e envolveu-o entre seus braços. –Em teu estado seria insensato fazer algo como isso.

-Estava pensando que talvez Poppy poderia me aguentar em outro ano mais como seu auxiliar. E assim não teria que buscar apartamento. Ficaria em outro ano em Hogwarts até que nascesse meu bebê.

-Então não terias que utilizar tuas poupanças e poderias costearte a carreira mais adiante.

-Exato.

-Pois... Sabes uma coisa? –Blaise sentou-se na cama e cruzou-se de braços enquanto olhava para o teto. –Estás-te esquecido de algo.

-Que coisa?

-Que você não serás o único pai deste bebê. –E ao dizê-lo, Blaise acariciou com doçura o ventre ainda plano de seu casal. –E resulta que eu não estou pintado.

-Então, que é o que propões?

Blaise olhou aos olhos marrons do Gryffindor, a seriedade relaxando-se neles.

-Vêem a viver comigo.

Oliver surpreendeu-se ante a proposição de seu namorado. Olhou-o aos olhos, buscando neles a confirmação de suas palavras.

-Estás falando em sério?

-Jamais em minha vida tenho falado tão em sério. Quero que vivamos juntos. Você e eu... e nosso bebê. Trabalharei para cobrir todas nossas despesas e assim não terás que trabalhar e poderás seguir estudando.

-Mas... não posso permitir que você corra com todas as despesas da casa. –Oliver sentou-se na cama, fazendo que Blaise deixasse seu cômodo lugar e se sentasse junto a ele. –Quero trabalhar para compartilhar as despesas contigo.

-Não há necessidade de que faças isso. Com o que eu ganhe será suficiente. –Blaise tomou a mão de seu casal enquanto continuava. –Meus pais são os que sustentam este apartamento. Eles me depositam uma quantidade mensal para cobrir minhas despesas. Eles também me pagarão a carreira de Auror... é o menos que podem fazer após tantos anos de não os ver.

Oliver pôde perceber a tristeza refletida nessas últimas palavras. Sorriu com doçura enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Se o que Blaise queria era não estar só, então ele não tinha por que negar a sua proposição. Após tudo, ele também o tinha desejado desde um princípio.

-Está bem... –Abraçou a seu namorado e o beijou com ternura. –Aceito viver contigo, mas com a única condição de que eu também trabalhe. Já que não poderei estudar este ano, pelo menos deverei me ocupar em algo.

-Mas...

-É isso... ou seguirei vivendo em Hogwarts.

Blaise só suspirou enquanto correspondia ao abraço do moreno. Quem era ele para negar a seus desejos?

Lucius Malfoy dormia em um sonho muito intranquilo. As imagens do ocorrido a noite em que morreu Narcisa tinham regressado a sua mente convertidas em um pesadelo. Seu corpo encontrava-se banhado em suor e movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro, como se dentro de seu mesmo sonho se negasse a si mesmo a recordar o vivido aquela terrível noite.

-Narcisa... não... –O homem acordou inesperadamente, sua respiração acelerada e seus punhos apertando as cobertas. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou mais tranquilo ao dar-se conta que tinha sido só um sonho. Impulsionou-se com as mãos para ficar sentado e com algum trabalho conseguiu acomodar uma almofada para recargar suas costas, dolorida ainda apesar das compressas que Draco lhe aplicava.

Durante alguns minutos permaneceu nessa posição. Esticou sua mão para atingir o copo com água que Draco lhe tinha deixado sobre sua mesinha. A frescura do transparente líquido tranquilizou-o o suficiente para afastar essas terríveis lembranças que atormentavam suas noites. Deixou o copo em seu lugar e abriu uma gaveta, do qual extraiu uma fotografia.

Contemplou o rosto de sua esposa durante vários minutos. No fundo não deixava de reprochar-se o não ter podido fazer nada para evitar que Voldemort lhe fizesse dano. Estava molesto consigo mesmo por ter sido débil. Mas mais molesto estava ainda, por que apesar de tantos anos de ter sido feliz com ela, ainda seguia sentindo algo muito forte por aquele homem de castanhos cabelos e olhos como o mesmo ouro.

Pretendendo respeitar a memória de Narcisa e seu próprio duelo, tinha-se prometido muitas vezes enterrar esse sentimento e tratar de afastar-se de Remus. Mas a cada vez que o via terminava demitindo. Apesar de tanto tempo decorrido ainda seguia andando um sentimento muito profundo em seu coração, por aquele com quem anos atrás compartilhasse seu leito.

-Perdoa-me, Narcisa... –Sussurrou ao rosto que lhe sorria desde o retrato. –Mas é algo bem mais forte que eu... que minha própria vontade.

Suspirou enquanto recargava sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, seus loiros cabelos espalhando-se em cascata sobre ela. Guardou a foto em seu lugar e então viu as varinhas de Narcisa e a sua, que guardava no fundo do gaveta.

Tomou seu varinha e sustentou-a em frente a ele se lamentando por não poder a utilizar sem se delatar. Manteve-a em sua mão esquerda enquanto com a outra mão sustentava a varinha que pertencesse a sua esposa. Comparou-as e observou que não eram muito diferentes. A de Narcisa era um pouco mais pequena, mas Lucius jamais tivesse menosprezado o poder que emanava dela quando era utilizada por sua dona.

Perguntou-se que seria deles agora se não se tivessem convertido em comensais. Se reprochou a si mesmo por não ter tido a força de vontade para se negar quando seu pai lhe ordenou. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. O tivesse não existe e ele já não podia desfazer o dano feito, nem a todas aquelas pessoas às que tinha submetido baixo as ordens do Lord Escuro, nem a sua própria família, nem a ele mesmo.

Agora o único que lhe ficava era a lembrança da mulher que apesar de ter levado o mesmo caminho que ele, tinha sido sua leal parceira. Ficava-lhe seu único filho, por quem sua mãe e ele estiveram dispostos a todo e pelo que ainda seguia temendo, já que sabia que Voldemort não descansaria até conseguir seu propósito de se unir a ele.

-Sua morte não será em vão, Narcisa. –Prometeu-se enquanto estreitava as varinhas contra seu peito. –Não permitirei que esse maldito ponha suas sujas mãos sobre nosso filho... ainda que tenha que morrer para o evitar.

No momento em que pronunciou essas palavras, uma luz branca emanou da varinha de Narcisa, fazendo que Lucius a soltasse no instante. Surpreendido, observou como o objeto se mantinha flutuando em frente a ele, a luz branca alumiando tudo a seu redor. Sua própria varinha escapou de suas mãos e flutuou junto à outra, envolvendo-se na mesma luz.

-Mas... Que...?

O ex comensal não pôde terminar a pergunta, já que de repente viu como a varinha de sua esposa se unia à sua, e ambas varinhas se voltavam uma sozinha no meio de um resplendor que o cegou por um segundo. Quando abriu os olhos só ficava uma varinha em frente a ele.

Observou-a por um momento e deu-se conta que era sua própria varinha, mas maior. Duvidou um instante dantes de estender sua mão e tomá-la. Quando o loiro a sustentou, uma estranha força percorreu todo seu ser lhe fazendo sentir um grande poder, como nunca dantes o tinha sentido.

Sem dar crédito ao que tinha visto, o loiro fechou os olhos e voltou aos abrir pensando que estava sonhando e que devia acordar. Mas após vários minutos de fazê-lo, chegou à firme conclusão que o que tinha presenciado era verdade.

Esteve tentado a utilizar a varinha, mas pensou nas consequências que isso acarretaria. Com um suspiro de frustração e disposto a averiguar que tinha ocorrido nessa habitação, decidiu consultar com a última pessoa a quem em outras circunstâncias recorreria, mas que agora era a única que podia lhe dizer que tinha sucedido.

Severus esticou-se quão longo era enquanto observava a poção ferver em seu caldeirão. Tomou um pergaminho que se encontrava sobre sua mesa e fez algumas anotações nele.

"E ainda me faltam quinze poções para repor as existências na enfermaria..." Pensou enquanto deixava em seu lugar o pergaminho que Poppy lhe entregasse e apagava o fogo.

Dirigiu-se a uma das gavetas, de onde extraiu vários frascos vazios e com um concha começou aos encher com a poção que acabava de elaborar. Quando terminou os deixou sobre uma mesinha em uma esquina, onde outros frascos com diferentes poções esperavam para ser levados a Madame Pomfrey. Bocejou enquanto voltava a esticar-se.

"Mas isso será depois... por hoje já foi suficiente." Disse-se enquanto consultava a hora no relógio de parede. "Na segunda-feira lhe pedirei a Draco que me ajude e assim terminarei mais rápido."

Após verificar de deixar todo em ordem, o professor saiu de seu laboratório e se dirigiu para sua habitação. Pensando que Harry já dormia, entrou tentando não fazer ruído. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a luz acendida e a Harry lendo um livro. O rapaz sorriu-lhe enquanto deixava o livro a um lado e fazia-lhe espaço na cama para ele.

-Pensei que já dormias. –Severus despojou-se de sua camada e acercou-se a seu namorado. A orla do colchão afundou-se baixo o peso do professor. –Que lias?

-Um livro de Defesa que Hermione me recomendou. –O jovem estendeu um braço até atingir seu forte peito. –Terminou com as poções?

-Ainda não. Depois seguirei com isso... agora volto. –O professor pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Harry voltou a tomar o livro e após vários minutos viu a Severus sair com só uma toalha em sua estreita cintura. Mordeu-se os lábios ao vê-lo acercar-se a ele.

-Que é isso? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto assinalava em seu peito o medalhão. Severus terminou de acomodar-se baixo as cobertas e Harry tremeu ao sentir que se tirava a toalha.

-É um presente que Albus me fez. –Respondeu-lhe o professor enquanto atraía-o para ele.

-Não sabia que o professor Dumbledore te obsequiasse coisas. –Harry acariciou o medalhão e Severus estremeceu-se ao sentir sua mão vagando pela pele de seu peito.

-Jamais o tinha feito. Até agora.

-Que estranho... –Harry franziu o cenho ao observá-lo mais de perto. –Acho que já tenho visto antes este medalhão...

-Ah, sim? –Severus também se estranhou ante o comentário de seu namorado. –Onde o viu?

-Não o sei... –Harry fechou os olhos, tratando de recordar. –Acho que vi-o em algum livro.

-Trata de recordar em qual. –Insistiu o professor, mas Harry só moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, se dando por vencido.

-Sento-o. Não posso o recordar.

-Está bem... não há problema. –Suspirou enquanto sentia como as mãos de Harry vagavam por seu estômago até chegar a seu ventre. –Sabias que... ah... tem um feitiço de proteção?

-Em sério? –Harry só respondeu por requisito, pois já se encontrava oculto baixo a coberta, seus lábios fazendo cócegas em seu umbigo.

Severus suspirou enquanto entrecerrava seus negros olhos ao sentir as mãos de Harry acariciando suas costelas. Fez sua cabeça para atrás quando os jovens lábios vagaram por seu estômago e subiram com lentidão por todo seu peito até chegar a seu forte pescoço, que o rapaz mordeu com macieza.

O jovem abriu as longas pernas de Severus e colocou-se entre elas, fazendo que o professor se arqueara pela sensação de ter assim. O homem o beijou enquanto acariciava sua tersa costas e despojava-o do pijama que o cobria. Delineou com seus hábeis dedos a suave pele que já começava a sentir muito quente.

Harry suspirou ao sentir a língua de seu casal explorando um de seus ouvidos. Apertou-se mais contra seu corpo fazendo que Severus também gemesse ao sentir sua excitação através da roupa da calça. Sem querer esperar a sentir pele contra pele terminou de retirar-lhe o pijama enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, avidamente.

-Nunca... dei-te um presente... –Harry sussurrou ao ouvido do professor, fazendo-o estremecer-se.

-Todos estes dias contigo têm sido o melhor presente que tenho recebido... –Severus deteve suas caricias para tomar o rosto do jovem entre suas mãos. –Nunca duvide, Harry.

-Mas... é que eu... quero dar-te algo mais...

-Que podes me dar que não me tenhas dado já? –Severus perdeu-se no verde desses olhos que o voltavam louco. Suspirou enquanto acariciava esse rosto como marfim que tanto amava.

-Bom... é que eu... preciso... –O rosto de Harry enrijeceu e o rapaz calou, incapaz de terminar a frase. Severus franziu o cenho por um instante, mas ao ver seu rosto corado e a posição na que se encontravam então o compreendeu.

-Desejas tomar-me, Harry?

Seu namorado olhou-o aos negros olhos, os seus brilhando em antecipação. Severus só sorriu ao se dar conta que tinha adivinhado seus desejos. Apertou contra o jovem corpo e suas pernas se enroscaram em torno de sua esbelta cintura. Acercou seus lábios a seu ouvido e Harry sentiu sua voz aveludado como se fosse uma caricia.

-Meu corpo é todo teu... faz com ele o que tu queiras.

Harry só precisou essas palavras para dar rédea solta a esse desejo que lhe fazia sentir cócegas em toda sua pele. Almejava tanto possuí-lo e fazer-lhe sentir todas as coisas que ele sentia quando Severus o tomava a ele. E ainda que seu namorado já se tinha colocado em posição, Harry não quis o tomar assim nada mais.

Ele amava de Severus suas mãos, seus lábios, todo seu corpo. E desfrutava de cada caricia que esse homem lhe dedicava e que deixava impressões de prazer tatuadas em sua jovem pele. Ele também queria deixar marcas nele, fazer dessa e de todas as demais noites que estivessem juntos, instantes que nenhum dos dois pudessem ser capazes de esquecer.

Severus gemeu quando as mãos de Harry apertarão seus firmes glúteos e os apertaram com deleite. Os jovens dedos passearam por todo o contorno de seus músculos e ao longo de suas pernas. Um beijo apaixonado roubou-lhe o fôlego enquanto sentia a língua de seu namorado explorando a cada rincão de sua boca.

Ele se sentiu tentado a lhe devolver caricia por caricia, mas sabia que o desejo de Harry era subjugado, o fazer seu. Fechou os olhos e relaxou seu corpo, deixando-o a graça desses lábios curiosos que agora exploravam seu pescoço, deixando úmidos rastros até chegar a seu peito. Harry beijou e mordiscou com delícia a cada centímetro dessa pele cujo sabor único o enlouquecia.

Severus mordeu-se o lábio inferior e enredou seus longos dedos nos alborotados cabelos de seu namorado, que já saboreava seu ventre e acariciava sua coxa, desejoso de provar o quanto antes. Suas costas se arqueou e ele tremeu de prazer quando a inquieta língua de Harry começou a degusta-lo como a um delicioso doce.

Harry deteve-se por um instante e levantou o rosto para ver a Severus com os olhos fechados, seus lábios vermelhos e apertados em um gesto de intenso goze. E então sentiu-se ditoso de saber que ele era o causante desse prazer. Percorreu com sua verde mirada todo seu corpo nu admirando a firmeza de sua musculatura, que sem ser demasiado marcada era forte e atraente.

Seus olhos detiveram-se em sua masculinidade que se alçava, dura e altiva. E muito desejável. Suspirou enquanto admirava essa sensual anatomia capaz de provocar dentro de seu corpo o mais intenso dos prazeres. Passou suas mãos acima de toda essa sensível zona, a acariciando e arrancado um profundo gemido da garganta de seu parceiro.

As costas de Severus curvou-se em um gesto de intenso prazer ao sentir-se rodeado pela úmida calidez que provia da boca de Harry. Capturou seus negros cabelos com suas mãos, massageando a cabeça de seu namorado ao mesmo tempo em que incitava-lhe a seguir um ritmo mais acelerado.

Harry colocou suas mãos embaixo de seus fortes joelhos e elevou-as devagar, abrindo suas pernas ao máximo e deixando à vista do rapaz aquele pequeno e delicado orifício pelo qual ele conheceria a glória por vez primeira. Severus abriu os olhos e suspirou em embriaguez ao sentir a cabeça de Harry perdendo-se entre seus músculos.

Seus despenteados cabelos fizeram cócegas em sua pélvis e sua coluna estremeceu-se pelo intenso prazer que o percorreu, ao sentir sua cálida e firme língua invadindo essa parte tão privada, à que ninguém nunca permitiu jamais a entrada. Severus moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro e se mordeu os lábios enquanto suas mãos apertavam com força o travesseiro.

Harry não o sabia, mas o homem estava sentindo coisas novas que jamais se imaginou que sentiria com alguém bem mais jovem que ele. Ele nunca se tinha entregado a ninguém, sempre tinha sido ele quem tomasse a seus parceiros. E comprazia-lhe dar-se conta que agora também se entregava à pessoa com quem estava seguro, queria compartilhar o tempo todo que lhe ficasse de vida.

Harry já não podia aguentar muito tempo mais. Apesar de que Severus não o tinha tocado em nenhum momento, a só certeza de estar acariciando todo seu corpo dessa forma tão íntima o tinha sensibilizado a ele também. Acercou-se a seu rosto e o beijou com intensa paixão, suas mãos sobre as suas, aprisionando como aprisionava com seu jovem corpo o corpo maduro do homem que amava.

Severus libertou uma de suas mãos e tomou o lubrificante de seu mesinha. Harry quase arrebatou-lhe e o homem sorriu ao dar-se conta de sua impaciência. Seu sorriso mudou a um leve gesto de dor quando sentiu um de seus dedos entrando em seu corpo, o preparando. Harry deteve-se um momento, surpreendido ante a reação de seu parceiro.

-Segue... por favor... não se detenha. –Severus elevou seu quadril para permitir-lhe mais acesso e Harry aproveitou para introduzir outro dedo. Moveu-se com macieza dentro dele e Severus gemeu em resposta, provocando que Harry se decidisse a provar com outro dedo mais.

Preparou-o com calma, tratado de controlar suas ânsias de possuí-lo nesse instante. Severus se arqueou enquanto acariciava-se a si mesmo, lhe presenteando a Harry uma subgerente visão que, estava seguro, jamais esqueceria. Isso provocou que desejasse mais que nunca estar dentro dele.

Severus sentiu-o sair de repente, para momentos depois notar como Harry se adentrava nele, com macieza e lentidão. Sentiu o corpo de seu namorado tremer de desejo e impaciência e se relaxou para permitir-lhe deslizar-se. Harry gemeu em resposta ao sentir que o enchia por completo.

Ambos fecharam os olhos enquanto tratavam de adaptar a um ritmo regular. Suas respirações aceleradas e seus suaves gemidos enchiam a habitação. Harry sentiu como seu namorado se estremecia em um fundo suspiro e soube que tinha tocado essa parte sensível em seu interior, a que Severus tantas vezes encontrava nele quando o possuía.

Concentrou-se em tratar de roça-la de novo e quando o fez se viu recompensado com um fundo tremor no corpo de seu amante. Fazer uma e outra vez, enlouquecendo-o de prazer. Foram momentos em que Severus se estremeceu entre seus braços enquanto repetia seu nome, no meio de sensuais gemidos que o fizeram perder a cabeça.

E ainda que ambos desejavam com todas suas forças que esse maravilhoso momento nunca terminasse, o êxtase os surpreendeu abraçados e cobertos de suor. Seus corpos vibrarão libertando o prazer que continham e Harry se desplumou sobre o corpo de Severus, exausto e ditoso. Severus suspirou enquanto envolvia-o entre seus braços sentindo-se pleno, como nunca dantes se tinha sentido.

Passaram vários minutos antes de que pudessem recuperar do estado de languidez em que os deixasse esse apaixonado momento. Severus acariciou os cabelos de Harry, sentindo-o ainda dentro dele. Harry percorreu seu peito com suas mãos e falou-lhe com macieza, acordando-o de seu letargo.

-Gostou de seu presente?

-É o presente mais formoso que tenho recebido em minha vida, Harry... –Severus beijou sua frente e um profundo suspiro brotou de seus lábios, que Harry sentiu palpitar em seu peito quando ele lhe respondeu.

-Gostaria de repeti-lo? -Um sorriso travesso desenhou-se no rosto do rapaz. Severus riu com ligeireza e rodeou sua cintura com suas pernas, fazendo que Harry se estremecesse ao se sentir envolvido ainda em sua cálida estreiteza.

-As vezes que queiras...

O beijou com fogosidade e Harry só pôde corresponder a esse beijo enquanto sentia como seu desejo ressurgia, conseguindo que Severus pudesse voltar ao receber naquele cálido lugar que agora só a ele lhe pertencia.

-Hum... então viste uma luz branca. E a varinha de tua esposa fundiu-se com a tua...

-Isso acabo de dizer.

Albus Dumbledore percorria um por um os tomos que se encontravam em sua enorme biblioteca. Lucius só o observava desde seu lugar em frente à mesa. De vez em quando jogava um olhar aos velhos quadros que enfeitavam as paredes do escritório, os quais desviavam a vista quando se tropeçavam com os insondáveis olhos do ex comensal.

-Acho que tenho encontrado algo. –O diretor tomou um enorme exemplar, o espanou e dedicou-se a repassa-lo baixo atenta-a mirada do aristocrata. –Vejamos...

Sentou-se na mesa, assegurando-se de obter toda a atenção de Lucius.

-Com toda segurança sua esposa realizou um feitiço de transferência de poderes.

-Como pôde fazer algo assim? –O loiro franziu o cenho, tratando de entender as palavras do idoso.

-Ambos sabemos que a magia pode ser transferida. –Albus acomodou-se as lentes e olhou com firmeza ao aristocrata. –O clássico exemplo é Voldemort, quem tem desejado matar a Harry para obter seu poder. Mas matando a um mago não é a única forma do conseguir. Existem outros métodos.

O diretor continuou estudando o livro durante uns momentos mais.

-Segundo o livro, não se precisa um feitiço complicado para o conseguir. Basta apenas que um mago deseje entregar sua magia a outro mago, para que este a receba quando seja conveniente. Com toda segurança Narcisa pressentiu que sua morte era iminente, e decidiu te ceder sua magia para quando pudesses a precisar.

-Por que... faria algo como isso? –Lucius não podia sair ainda de seu assombro. Apesar de saber que Narcisa o amava e o respeitava, jamais se imaginou que fosse capaz de lhe obsequiar algo tão valioso como sua mesma magia. –Ela sabia que nossas vidas estavam em perigo. Em todo caso devia lhe entregar a Draco.

-Com toda segurança ela pensou que um dos dois sobreviveria. E deveu imaginar que serias você. Após tudo, Voldemort te tinha muita confiança. Narcisa deveu pensar que te perdoaria a vida por ser seu mais fiel servidor. –Lucius removeu-se em sua cadeira, incómodo pelo último comentário do diretor. –Sinto muito.

O loiro só se encolheu de ombros enquanto se rascava o queixo, pensativo. Narcisa sempre tinha sido uma mulher muito inteligente e tinha muitos conhecimentos sobre magia. Ele a tinha visto praticar sua magia no mesmo dia em que foram capturados por Voldemort. Com toda segurança tinha feito o feitiço de transferência essa mesma noite, antes de que ele entrasse à habitação e lhe fizesse o amor por última vez.

Suspirou enquanto sua mirada azul perdia-se nas lembranças daquela última noite. Perguntou-se se em um momento determinado ele tivesse estado disposto a fazer o mesmo. Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. Ele nunca o tivesse feito. Sentiu-se envergonhado por isso.

-Também tivesse podido o fazer se tivesse seguido viva? –Lucius não pôde evitar perguntar. Tinha muitas dúvidas a esse respeito.

-Segundo o livro, sim. Mas... –Albus cruzou ambas mãos sobre a mesa. –Não acho que tenha ninguém que seja capaz de renunciar a sua magia por vontade própria. Teriam que ter razões muito poderosas para o fazer. Ainda que... –Observou detidamente um parágrafo no livro que tinha em frente a ele. –Também se pode transferir parte da magia.

-Quer dizer que poderia lhe entregar parte de minha magia a quem eu quisesse?

-Exato. –Olhou ao loiro com firmeza. –Pensas fazê-lo?

-Por suposto que não. –Lucius moveu sua cadeira para dar-lhe as costas ao diretor e dirigir para a porta. –Por que ia querer fazer algo como isso?

-Só me deixa te recordar que ainda que agora sejas mais poderoso, seu poder não se compara ainda com o de Voldemort. –O loiro deteve-se no instante. Albus deu-se conta que tinha adivinhado seus pensamentos. Levantou-se para acercar-se a Lucius. –Pelo que te sugiro que sejas muito cuidadoso. Não esqueça que se utiliza sua varinha, ele se inteirará que segues vivo.

-Sei-o, Albus. –Respondeu o loiro, mortificado. –Não tens que me recordar. Alguma outra sugestão?

-Narcisa deveu ter razões muito especiais para dar-te tão formoso presente... –Lucius levantou sua mirada e o idoso de longa barba buscou seus olhos. Brilhantes lagoas refletindo no gelo dos azuis olhos de Lucius. –Só espero que saiba o valorizar.

Lucius Malfoy devolveu a mirada azul do homem em frente a ele. E enquanto a porta abria-se tomou-se o tempo para responder-lhe.

-Se o que te preocupa é que de repente me dê por voltar à escuridão, pois então podes estar tranquilo, idoso. Porque asseguro-te que tenho aprendido minha lição... e a um preço muito alto.

-É tudo por hoje. A aula tem terminado. –Severus enrolou o pergaminho que Lucius lhe entregasse dois dias antes e o guardou no bolso de sua túnica, para depois baixar da plataforma de duelo. –Não esqueçam praticar os feitiços que lhes ensinei.

O professor saiu do salão, não sem antes dirigir uma mirada para seu namorado, quem lhe piscou um olho. Draco sentou-se na orla da plataforma ao que parece sem nada mais que fazer, e sorriu ao vê-los.

-Olá, Draco. –Harry sentou-se a seu lado, enquanto via a Ron e Hermione que já o esperavam na porta. Sirius não se tinha apresentado e Remus já se tinha marchado. –Vamos dar uma volta pelo Castelo. Gostarias de acompanhar-nos?

-Agradeço, Harry. Mas hoje não poderei. –Acomodou-se a negra camada sobre seu fino traje e ajustou o cinto onde portava seu varinha. –Combinei com Severus para ajudar no laboratório. Hoje deve entregar umas poções a Poppy.

-É verdade... tinha-o esquecido.

-Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

-Por suposto. –Harry pôs-se cômodo e lançou uma breve mirada para onde se encontravam seus amigos. Estes só assentiram em resposta. Ron e sua noiva buscaram umas cadeiras e puseram-se cômodos enquanto os rapazes falavam. –De que se trata?

-Vocês dois já... fizeram o amor, Verdade? –Draco sorriu ao ver o rosto corado de seu amigo. Em outras circunstâncias lhe teria lançado algum sarcasmo ao respeito, mas de um tempo à data seu caráter irônico tinha mudado um pouco, em um claro sinal de que estava madurando.

-Como te deste conta? -Harry permaneceu cabisbaixo, seus nervosos dedos brincando com a orla de sua túnica.

-Porque tenho visto a meu padrinho mais... Como o dizer? –O loiro franziu o cenho tratando de encontrar a palavra adequada para descrevê-lo. –Contente.

-Em sério? –Os verdes olhos do moreno brilharam por um momento. –Tanto assim?

-Crê-me. –O Slytherin levantou uma sobrancelha e palmeou o ombro de seu amigo. –Bom... é hora de que me vá. Meu padrinho já deve estar me esperando.

-Te veremos no almoço?

-Sento-o, mas também não será possível. –Respondeu-lhe o loiro enquanto baixava da plataforma. –Meu pai quer almoçar com Severus e comigo. Diz que tem algo importante que nos dizer. Mas se queres podemos dar um passeio em vassoura pela tarde.

-Debocha-te. –O moreno fez um cozido. –Como você tem vassoura e eu não...

-Pensei que teu padrinho te tinha prometido outra.

-Assim é. –Harry seguiu ao loiro, que já caminhava para a porta. –Mas não me disse para quando.

-Avisa-me quando a tenhas. E então voltaremos a voar pelas Torres.

-Sim. Embaixo de uma tormenta.

Ambos riram, ainda que não puderam evitar recordar que em seu momento se tinham levado um bom susto. Draco deteve-se na porta e fez um sinal de despedida aos amigos de Harry, que lhe corresponderam com um sorriso.

Quando o loiro se foi, lhes ofereceu uma desculpa por ter desatendido e saíram do salão para dar o passeio que tinham planejado. Estiveram falando sobre o que fizeram o fim de semana e quando se deram conta já se encontravam cerca da que tinha sido sua Casa.

-Harry... Sabes de onde obteve o professor Snape esses feitiços que nos ensinou hoje? –Perguntou-lhe Hermione quando dobraram por um dos corredores que conduziam para a Torre Gryffindor.

-Comentou-me que Lucius Malfoy os escreveu em um pergaminho. –Detiveram-se em frente ao retrato da Dama. O rapaz pronunciou a contraseña e o retrato abriu-se. –Severus também estava surpreendido. Disse-me que nem sequer ele os conhecia.

-Com toda segurança era o pergaminho que trazia em classe. –Ron seguiu a seus amigos para a sala comum. –Cuidava-o como se se tratasse de sua própria vida.

-E com toda razão. –Respondeu sua noiva. –Tens ideia do que passaria se esses conjuros caíssem em mãos inapropriadas?

-Ainda bem que também tem os contra feitiços. –Ron sentiu um escalafrio. –Não quisesse imaginar que passaria se um nos colasse em classe e não soubéssemos como desarma-lo.

-Severus jamais nos ensinaria feitiços tão perigosos se não tivesse seus contra feitiços. –Harry sentou-se em um cadeirão na esquina e recargou suas costas sobre ele, se pondo cômodo.

-E menos se está-os ensinando a ti. –Ron sentou-se junto a Hermione e abraçou-a enquanto sorria-lhe a seu amigo. –Tens notado como te cuida?

-Isso não é verdade... –O moreno teve a decência de corar-se. –É estrito com todos. Até comigo.

-Estou de acordo com Ron. –Hermione apoiou a afirmação de seu noivo. –Cuida-te tanto que se por ele fora te lançaria um feitiço de proteção antes de entrar à cada classe.

-Falando disso... –Harry recordou de repente. –O professor Dumbledore deu-lhe um obsequio a Severus faz dois dias.

-Que classe de obsequio? –Perguntou seu amigo.

-Um medalhão com um feitiço de proteção. –Se rascou a cabeça, pensativo. –Sabem? Creio tê-lo visto dantes em algum livro. Mas não lembro em qual.

-Como é? –Hermione olhou-o, curiosa. –Poderias desenhá-lo?

O rapaz levantou-se do cadeirão e tomou pergaminho e pluma. Desenhou o medalhão tal e como o recordava. Quando terminou foi a lhe o mostrar a seus amigos.

-Não sei desenhar muito bem, mas... é mais ou menos assim. –Agachou-se para ficar a sua altura e estendeu o pergaminho ante seus olhos para que o vissem bem.

Hermione ladeou a cabeça para tratar de entender o desenho, ampliado a uma grande escala, enquanto Ron só franzia o cenho.

-Que se supõe que é isso? -Perguntou-lhe o ruivo.

-Isto... –Assinalou lhes um grande óvalo no centro do pergaminho. –É o medalhão. E isto... –Assinalando umas raias escuras no centro do círculo-. É uma Ave Fénix.

-E isto? –Assinalou Ron a uma enredo de linhas negras ao redor do círculo.

-Esses são dois fios de ouro entrelaçados. –Assinalou no pergaminho. –Esses fios rodeiam a todo o medalhão.

-Supõe-se que "isso" que desenhaste, é o medallón que o professor Dumbledore lhe obsequiou a teu professor? –Perguntou-lhe sua amiga.

-Assim é. Você que opinas, Rum?

-Eu opino que é Trelawney... bem peinada.

-Estou de acordo com Ron.

Harry se corou ante o comentário de seus amigos.

-Admite-o, colega... –O ruivo lhe palmeou o ombro com afeto. –Você como desenhista te morrerias de fome.

-Por que não vamos à biblioteca e averiguamos sobre esse medalhão? –Hermione pôs-se de pé e acercou-se à porta.

-Sabia que dirias algo como isso... –Ron suspirou e levantou-se do cadeirão para seguir a sua noiva. –Pensei que as visitas à biblioteca já tinham terminado após o último exame...

Harry fez bolinha o pergaminho e jogou-o ao fogo para depois dirigir com seus amigos à biblioteca. Quando chegaram, a cada um se dispôs a buscar nos estantes algo relacionado com a descrição que Harry lhes fizesse do medalhão.

-Recordas algo mais, Harry? –Perguntou Ron após buscar em vários livros do estante em frente a ele e não ter encontrado nada.

-Sinto, Ron. Mas é tudo.

-Vamos a enfocarmos no símbolo que está no centro do medalhão. –Hermione deixou de buscar entre os estantes e dirigiu-se aos rapazes. –Sabemos que é uma Ave Fénix. Agora bem, Que é o que simboliza?

-Quando um Fénix morre ressurge de suas cinzas. –Rum se rascou o queixo, para depois tomar outro livro do estante.

-E também suas lágrimas curam algumas feridas. –Mencionou o moreno.

-Já buscamos todo o relacionado com isso e não encontramos nada sobre um medalhão. –interrompeu Hermione. –Deve ter outro significado.

-O único que se lhe parece é a Pedra Filosofal. –Declarou Ron, distraído com o livro que acabava de abrir.

-Exato! –Hermione acercou-se a seu noivo e leu a página que o ruivo acabava de encontrar-. "O Fénix é o símbolo alquímico da Renovação e a Ressurreição. Significando a Pedra Vermelha do Filósofo. A Pedra Vermelha obtida do Aldeão. Capaz de mudar os metais em ouro puro. A Pedra Filosofal."

-Que tem que ver a Pedra Filosofal com o presente de Dumbledore? –Harry olhou a um e outro, confundido. –Não se supõe que foi destruída? Ao menos isso foi o que ele me disse.

-Achas que isso seja verdadeiro? –Perguntou Hermione, perspicaz.

-Estás-me sugerindo que me enganou?

-Não seria a primeira vez. –Harry escutou a Ron e volteou a vê-lo. Seu amigo só se encolheu de ombros. Suspirou enquanto recordava quando creu ter perdido a seu padrinho, e todo o que girou ao redor de informação muito importante que o diretor lhe tinha ocultado. Assentiu com a cabeça a seus amigos. Não seria a primeira vez que o diretor lhe mentisse.

-Com toda segurança pensou que a Pedra estaria mais segura se todo mundo achava que tinha sido destruída. –Hermione examinou o livro buscando mais informação. –Não me surpreenderia que Dumbledore lhe devolvesse a seu dono.

-Referes-te a Nicolás Flamel? –Perguntou o ruivo.

-Isso é! –Harry brincou de seu assento e correu para um dos estantes mais afastados. Ron e sua noiva só se olharam, sem saber o que lhe ocorria a seu melhor amigo. Minutos depois o moreno regressou com um livro em suas mãos. –Já recordei onde vi o medalhão.

Mostrou-lhes o livro e então deram-se conta que era o mesmo que Hermione tinha encontrado, quando em seu primeiro ano buscavam informação sobre Nicolás Flamel e sua Pedra Filosofal. Harry repassou algumas páginas e após várias tentativas encontrou-o.

-"Um dos mais importantes inventos de Flamel é o Medalhão da Fênix. Foi criado faz 500 anos pelo mesmo Flamel, e contém um poderoso feitiço de proteção. Se o medalhão é obsequiado de um mago a outro, este terá o poder de proteger àquele mago ao que lhe foi obsequiado..."

-Até aí tudo coincide. –Ron franziu o cenho. Tinha algo em todo isso que sem querer lhe punha os cabelos de ponta. –Segue lendo, Harry.

-"O medalhão é de ouro puro, rodeado por dois fios de ouro entrelaçados e tem uma Ave Fénix no centro. Não se pôde comprovar, mas se diz que a Fênix pode ser ungido com a mesma essência contida na famosa Pedra Filosofal... e que por suposto, só o mesmo Flamel conhece. Isso lhe daria ao Medalhão um poder muito maior..."

-Então deve ser um feitiço de proteção muito poderoso. –Hermione mordeu-se o lábio inferior-. Harry... De casualidade menciona em que consiste esse feitiço?

Harry repassou alguns parágrafos. Seus amigos observavam-no, esperando que continuasse com sua leitura. O moreno deteve-se em um parágrafo e seu rosto empalideceu conforme lia-o.

-Harry? –Hermione sacudiu a seu amigo para que reagisse. –Estás bem?

-Não posso o crer...

-Que coisa? –Rum começou a pôr-se nervoso-. Fala!

-"Ungida a essência no Medalhão, o Fénix deixa de ser um símbolo de Ressurreição e Renovação para passar a simbolizar o Sacrifício..."

-Amigo... isto já não me está gostando nada.

-Continua, Harry.

-"Desta maneira, o mago que obsequia o Medalhão protege a integridade de seu protegido antepondo à sua própria." É tudo. –Harry fechou o livro.

-Não... não entendi... Que...?

-Creio... que sei a que se refere. –Hermione interrompeu a Rum e olhou a Harry aos olhos. –Dumbledore sacrificará sua pessoa para proteger ao professor Snape.

-Mas... Como? –Harry se rascou a cabeça, confundido. –De que forma? Isto é... Como protegerá o Medalhão a Severus?

-Se o professor Snape chegasse a receber uma maldição... o Medalhão fará que seja o professor Dumbledore quem a receba.

Harry e Ron olharam-se, estupefatos.

-Não posso achar que Snape aceitasse um presente como esse. –Ron ainda não podia sair de seu assombro.

-Não acho que seja assim. –Harry moveu a cabeça, ainda sem poder o crer. –Estou seguro que nem sequer o sabe.

-Quer dizer que o professor Dumbledore lhe ocultou a verdade?

-Talvez não toda... mas sim a parte mais importante. –Harry acomodou-se as lentes em um gesto de nervosismo e volteou a ver a seus amigos. –De saber a verdade, Severus nunca lhe tivesse aceitado o presente.

-O diretor deveu imaginá-lo, por isso não lhe disse nada. –Hermione tomou a mão de seu amigo e olhou-o com seriedade aos verdes olhos. –Lhe dirás?

-Não o sei, Hermione. Se Dumbledore não lhe disse... –Suspirou. –Quem sou eu para o fazer?

-É seu namorado, Harry. –Ron acercou-se a seu melhor amigo. –E posso-te assegurar que no dia em que Snape se inteire que lhe ocultaste algo tão importante, não lhe vai gostar.

-Não sei que fazer... –Harry baixou a cabeça, a indecisão lacerando seus pensamentos. –Que faço? Por favor, digam-me.

Seus dois amigos entenderam o dilema do rapaz. Olharam-se um ao outro e depois de uns segundos de silêncio que a Harry lhe pareceram eternos, foi Hermione a que respondeu.

-Fala com o professor Dumbledore. Talvez se ele te explica suas razões possas o entender e então já não terás que seguir mortificando-te.

-Tens razão, Hermione. –Harry consultou seu relógio. Ainda ficava uma hora antes de se ver com Severus no lago. –Irei ver ao professor Dumbledore.

-Esta poção já está pronta, padrinho.

-Muito bem, Draco. –Severus fez uma última anotação ao pergaminho de Poppy e depois o enrolou para deixar em um recipiente onde estavam todas as poções, já prontas para ser entregues. –Termina de encher os frascos para levar à enfermaria de uma vez.

Draco fez o que seu padrinho lhe indicava e quando tudo esteve em seu lugar, Severus fechou o estuche com um feitiço.

-Severus... há algo que quero te perguntar. –Draco retirou o caldeirão do fogo e deixou-o sobre o balcão. Os elfos se encarregariam do limpar tudo. –Recordas a poção de fertilidade que elaborei?

Severus deteve seus movimentos. Brincou com a tampa do estuche para não enfrentar a mirada de sua afilhado.

-Que ocorre com ela?

-Em realidade isso é o que quisesse saber. –O loiro acercou-se ao homem, quem moveu-se para seguir dando-lhe as costas. –Disseste-me que se funcionava me darias o posto de teu auxiliar, não é assim?

-Efetivamente...

-Só quisesse saber se funcionou. –Draco sorriu, nervoso. Ele sabia que seu padrinho cumpriria sua palavra. Mas não estava seguro se a poção tinha resultado, ou não.

-Pois... para ser-te honesto não o sei. –Severus seguiu dando as costas ao rapaz enquanto colocava-se sua capa. –A verdade é que não lhe tenho perguntado a Poppy.

-Se queres, eu levarei as poções. –Draco tomou o estuche e acercou-se à porta. –De passagem aproveitarei para perguntar-lhe.

-Mas... –Severus duvidou em deixá-lo ir. Ele sabia que se a poção tinha dado resultado, Draco ia sofrer um golpe muito duro quando se inteirasse da verdade. Ainda que duvidava muito que Zabini tivesse o suficiente valor para lhe confessar.

Por outro lado, confiou em que Poppy fosse o bastante discreta para não lhe dizer que a pessoa que se tinha bebido aquela poção elaborada por ele, era Oliver Wood.

-De acordo... –Severus concluiu que as possibilidades de que sua afilhado se inteirasse por outro meio eram remotas. Mesmo assim não deixava de lhe preocupar sua reação quando se inteirasse. –Draco...

-Sim, Severus? –O rapaz deteve-se junto à porta do laboratório. –Ofereces-te algo mais?

O professor acercou-se com lentidão a sua afilhado e sem que o rapaz lhe esperasse o abraçou. Draco correspondeu-lhe com o único braço que tinha livre e quando se separaram o homem olhou de cheio a suas cinzas olhos.

-Só quero que saibas que se precisas algum conselho, sempre poderás recorrer a mim. Não importa a hora ou no dia. Não o esqueças.

-Obrigado, padrinho. –Draco sorriu enquanto separava-se de Severus. –Isso sempre o soube, e te agradeço com toda a alma.

Draco saiu do laboratório para dirigir à sala sem perceber-se da mirada preocupada que Severus lhe dirigia. Acercou-se à lareira e momentos depois encontrava-se na enfermaria.

O rapaz caminhou para o escritório, esperando encontrar a Poppy nela. Quando chegou pôde ver que não tinha ninguém. Deixou o estuche com as poções sobre a mesa e dispôs-se a buscar à enfermeira. Precisava vê-la em pessoa para poder fazer-lhe entrega do material, pois não confiava em ninguém mais para o fazer.

Percorreu os longos corredores rodeados por brancas camas vazias. Umas vozes que proviam do fundo chamaram sua atenção, se acercou com passos felinos e se deteve junto à porta da habitação de onde proviam. Assomou sua loira cabeça e pôde distinguir a Poppy junto a umas gavetas.

Oliver Wood encontrava-se parado junto a ela, ambos pareciam estar limpando uns frascos enquanto sustentavam uma conversa. Estava a ponto de entrar ao escritório e interrompê-los quando um comentário da enfermeira chamou sua atenção.

-É uma pena que tu já não vás viver aqui. –Poppy limpou um frasco com uma flanela e passou-lhe a sua auxiliar, quem guardou-o na gaveta. –Acostumei-me a tua companhia.

-Eu também, Madame. –Oliver recebeu outro frasco de mãos de sua chefa. –Mas a verdade é que me entusiasma muito a ideia de mudar com meu namorado. De qualquer forma estarei em uma semana mais, assim terá tempo para encontrar outro auxiliar.

Draco franziu o cenho ao escutar essas palavras. Ocultou-se depois da porta entreaberta e aguçou o ouvido.

-E não poderias seguir sendo meu auxiliar ainda que já não vivesses aqui?

-Está-o dizendo em sério, Madame? –Oliver mostrou-se entusiasmado ante a proposição da enfermeira. –Pensei que não quereria que seguisse aqui.

-Por que pensaste isso, menino? –Poppy deixou por um momento o que fazia para voltear ao ver. –É o melhor auxiliar que tenho tido.

-E a mim me agrada muito a ideia de seguir trabalhando com você. –Através de uma rachadura, Draco atingiu a ver o rosto do moreno, quem continuava falando. –Mas já que não poderei entrar à universidade neste ano tinha pensado encontrar um trabalho.

-Se queres posso falar com Albus. Posso pedir-lhe que te aumente o benefício da bolsa. Seria um aumento muito significativo.

Oliver se corou por um instante. Essa cria já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, mas pensou que talvez Poppy não lhe aceitaria. Ele tinha chegado a apreciar muito à enfermeira, pois ela sempre o tratava como a um filho. E o ver que a Poppy para valer lhe ilusionava a ideia de que seguisse sendo sua auxiliar, arrancou um sorriso de seus lábios.

-Mas... Você acha que o professor Dumbledore aceitará? –Perguntou o jovem, duvidoso.

Oliver guardou o último frasco na gaveta e após fechá-la sentou-se em uma cadeira, em frente à enfermeira. Draco moveu-se de sua posição e parou-se junto à parede, onde pôde voltar a ter ao Gryffindor dentro de seu ângulo de visão.

-Por isso não te preocupes. Estou segura que quando Albus saiba que precisas o dinheiro não duvidará em aceitar.

-Agradeço-lhe muito seu apoio, Madame. –Oliver tomou uma mão de Poppy e apertou-a com carinho. –Blaise vai alegrar-se muito quando lhe diga que não precisarei buscar outro trabalho.

Draco entrecerrou os olhos ao escutar o nome de Blaise de lábios do moreno.

-Ademais... -Recalcou Poppy-. Tendo-te aqui poderei levar um melhor controle de tua gravidez. Poderias utilizar a lareira para transportar sem nenhum problema.

Os cinzas olhos abriram-se em franca surpresa ao ouvir as últimas palavras da enfermeira. Draco moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro, se negando a aceitar que o que tinha escutado fosse verdade. Colou-se mais à parede enquanto franzia o cenho. Com toda segurança tinha escutado mau.

-Mas... pensei que os meios de transporte mágicos afetariam a meu bebê.

-Os trasladadores e os desaparecimentos, sim. –Respondeu Poppy. –Mas utilizar a Rede Flú durante a gravidez não é perigosa.

-É bom saber isso. –O rapaz colocou uma mão sobre seu abdômen. –Quando me examinará outra vez? Quero saber se todo vai bem.

-Tranquilo, Oliver. –Poppy sorriu ante a ansiedade de sua auxiliar. –Te examinarei a cada mês. É preferível que teu namorado esteja presente durante as revisões, assim poderão ver juntos seu desenvolvimento e compartilhar essa formosa experiência de ser pais.

-Então lhe direi a Blaise. –Os olhos de Oliver brilharam, ilusionados. –Estou seguro que gostará muito estar de presente. Quando deixará de me vir a roupa? Quando poderemos saber se será menino ou menina? Engordarei muito?

Enquanto Oliver desfazia-se em perguntas e Poppy só ria, do outro lado da porta um rapaz loiro recargava todo seu peso contra a parede tentando não cair, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto empalidecia até o extremo. Draco Malfoy apertou os punhos com força e dando a meia volta caminhou com passo lento para sair em silêncio da enfermaria.

Sirius Black observava com atenção as vassouras que se exibiam em um aparador em frente a ele, no Beco Diagonal. Buscava o presente que lhe tinha prometido a seu afilhado. Não tinha podido o ir ver essa manhã pelo inconveniente das reuniões da Ordem que a cada vez se efetuavam mais seguido, mas estava seguro que a Harry lhe alegraria o ver ainda que já fosse um pouco tarde.

Uma vassoura em particular chamou a atenção do animago. A versão em último modelo da Firebolt exibia-se ante ele, brilhante e tentadora. Acercou sua mirada para ver o preço e abriu grandes seus azuis olhos. Sorriu depois de encolher-se de ombros e entrou à loja. Qualquer preço por exorbitante que fosse era pouco para o que seu querido Harry se merecia.

Minutos depois saía com uma Firebolt nova e envolvida com muito cuidado em papel de presente. Seguiu bisbilhotando aparadores durante um bom momento mais e depois encaminhou-se ao Caldeirão Furado, onde bebeu uma cerveja de amanteigada antes de se dirigir à lareira e mencionar a habitação de Remus no Colégio de Hogwarts.

-Remus? –O animago emergiu da lareira de seu melhor amigo e esperou uns segundos. –Está aqui?

Ao não receber resposta se dirigiu ao minibar e se serviu um copo. Deixou a Firebolt no cadeirão e sentou-se a um lado, disposto a esperá-lo. Passaram vários minutos e vendo que o licantropo não aparecia decidiu ir a seu escritório. Talvez aí o encontraria. Desejava saudá-lo e mostrar-lhe a vassoura dantes de entregar-lhe a Harry.

Mas Remus também não estava em seu escritório. Chamou a um elfo doméstico, quem apareceu em frente a ele mal teve escutado que alguém requeria de seus serviços.

-Senhor Black, Em que pode lhe servir Dinky, senhor? –O elfo fez uma leve reverência e esperou.

-Sabes onde se encontra neste momento o professor Lupin?

-Dinky não o sabe. –O elfo apertava a flanela que tinha nas mãos, nervoso ante a presença de quem alguma vez fosse um prófugo muito buscado. –Dinky lamenta muito não poder lhe dizer, senhor.

-Hum... E Harry Potter? Sabes onde está?

-Faz mais de três horas Dinky viu-o saindo do Escritório do professor Dumbledore, senhor. –O elfo ficou pensando uns instantes e seus olhos alumiaram-se durante um segundo. –Dinky acha que pôde ter saído do Castelo, senhor.

-Sabes a onde pôde ter ido?

-Dinky não o sabe senhor. –O elfo se entristeceu ao dar-se conta que não tinha sido de muita ajuda. E depois agregou. –Todas as tardes o senhor Potter sai do Castelo, mas Dinky não sabe a onde vai.

-Está bem, não há problema. –Sirius levantou uma mão restando-lhe importância. –Se dizes que saiu do Castelo então tenho uma ligeira ideia de onde está. Podes retirar-te.

-Sim, senhor. –Quando o elfo desapareceu, o animago tomou um giz e escreveu uma mensagem para Remus no quadro.

-Espero que encontre esta mensagem. –O homem deixou o giz em seu lugar e dirigiu-se à porta. –Quisesse saudá-lo antes de marchar-me.

Observou a Firebolt que lhe comprasse a sua afilhado e sorriu.

-Já quero ver a cara de meu menino quando descubra o presente que lhe darei...

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: A hora da verdade. **_

**Notas: **

Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história.

Besitos.

Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)

**Nota tradutor: **

Agora que passou as festas e todo o resto... bora continuar lendo as traduções? Aqui segue mais um capitulo da estimada fic!

Quero muito reviews... e desejo a todos os leitores um feliz ano novo ainda que eu não tenha recebido mais nenhum reviews... ¬¬'

Enfim... ate breve!


	20. A hora da verdade parte I

**Capitulo vinte:**

**A hora da verdade.**

**Primeira Parte.**

Draco caminhava com passo inseguro pelos corredores que conduziam a suas habitações. A notícia que acabava de escutar ainda seguia repetindo em sua mente uma e outra vez, perfurando seus sentidos. Tinha a vista nublada, sentia-se mareado e não podia respirar. Deteve-se um instante para recuperar o fôlego e se recargou sobre a fria parede, sua frente colada a ela tratando de refresca-la.

Durante vários minutos o rapaz permaneceu nessa posição. Qualquer que lhe tivesse visto nesse momento teria pensado que se encontrava em estado de embriaguez. Com os lábios apertados e os braços caídos balançava-se de um lado a outro sobre sua frente ainda colada na dura rocha, lacerando-a sem se dar conta com as diminutas pedras incrustadas nos velhos tijolos.

Uma pequena gota de sangue escurreu por sua bochecha e ele pensou que estava chorando. Limpou a gota com sua trémula mão e então deu-se conta do que passava. Suspirou enquanto retirava sua cabeça da áspera rocha. Seguiu caminhando, sustentando com uma mão para não perder o equilíbrio, pois ainda se sentia mareado. Divisou o caminho onde se achavam os aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai e acelerou seus passos para chegar o quanto antes.

Chegou em frente a sua porta e com frustração deu-se conta que não recordava a senha. Ficou parado um momento com os olhos fechados tratando de recordá-la. Quando ao fim pôde o conseguir a porta se abriu e ele entrou, a mirada perdida e pequenas gotas de sangue escorrendo ainda de sua lastimada testa.

Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se absorto lendo um livro na sala. Escutou a porta abrir-se e deixou seu livro a um lado para saudar a seu filho.

-Olá, Draco. Pensei que demorarias mais com Severus... –Franziu o cenho em grande preocupação quando viu ao rapaz. –Que te ocorreu?

Draco permaneceu parado em frente a seu pai. Um nodo na garganta impediu-lhe falar. Com passos lentos encaminhou-se a sua habitação, mas Lucius atravessou-se em seu caminho, impedindo-lhe o passo.

-Que foi o que te passou? –O mutismo de seu filho aumentou sua preocupação. Draco continuava parado em frente a ele, sua mirada extraviada. –Draco?

O rapaz volteou a ver a seu pai, sua olhada cinza convertendo-se em água. Apertou os punhos e seu corpo começou a tremer. Um arquejo brotou de seus lábios e dantes de que seu pai pudesse lhe perguntar nada mais, seu filho caiu de joelhos em frente a ele. Lucius adiantou-se para tratar de sustentá-lo e surpreendeu-se quando seu filho buscou seu colo e refugiou nele seu rosto inundado de lágrimas.

Lucius suspirou enquanto acariciava os loiros cabelos de seu filho, quem só se estremecia entre soluços enquanto articulava frases entrecortadas que o homem não conseguia compreender.

-Não sei que foi o que te ocorreu que te pôs dessa maneira... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto continuava acariciando seus suaves cabelos, suas mãos manchando com o sangue de sua testa. –Sei que não tenho sido o melhor dos pais e que não tenho direito a tua confiança. Só quero que saibas que se precisas falar, eu estarei disposto a te escutar. Não o esqueças.

Calou ao sentir que os soluços de Draco aumentavam. Seu filho abraçou-se a ele com mais força e então Lucius pôde sentir que apesar de tudo, ainda não era tarde para lhe demonstrar que podia ser um bom pai.

O arribo do crepúsculo sobre os terrenos do Castelo dava uma matiz avermelhada ao céu, alumiado pelos últimos raios do sol que começava a ocultar por trás das colinas cobertas de verde erva, e coroadas por nuvens areoladas. As mesmas nuvens às que Harry e Severus nesse momento tratavam de lhes encontrar forma, e que ocultavam com sublime descrição a pálida presença da lua, a uns quantos dias de ser redonda.

Encontravam-se em frente ao lago, como todas as tardes. O rapaz estava sentado com as costas recargada contra a árvore. Severus achava-se recostado com sua cabeça descansando sobre as pernas de seu casal. De vez em quando Harry se inclinava para lhe dar um suave beijo e Severus lhe correspondia enredando seus dedos em seus negros cabelos.

-Que forma lhe encontras a essa? –Severus assinalou uma nuvem e Harry seguiu a trajetória de sua mão.

-Tem a forma de um borregueiro...

-E aquela? –O homem assinalou outra e Harry sorriu.

-Um balão.

-Não, Harry. –Corrigiu-o seu casal. –Tem a forma de um caldeirão... ao revés.

Harry riu com macieza. Ele lhe tinha encontrado a mesma forma mas tinha preferido brincar com ele.

-Não pode pensar em outra coisa que não seja em teu trabalho? -O rapaz besligou sua bochecha e Severus apertou os olhos por inércia.

-Penso em ti. O tempo todo.

-Em sério? –Harry inclinou-se e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. –E daí é o que pensas?

-Isso... te direi mais tarde... em nossa habitação... –Harry fez um pequeno muxoxo e Severus riu.

Passaram vários minutos em completo silêncio, desfrutando da chegada da noite e de sua companhia mútua. Até que Severus fez algo que a seu casal lhe estranhou. Fechou os olhos e levantou ambas mãos, desenhando formas invisíveis no ar.

-Que estás fazendo? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto dirigia sua atenção ao movimento de suas mãos. Severus suspirou enquanto continuava com os olhos fechados.

-Há algo... que não tenho feito desde que era um menino... –Seu casal seguiu observando-o. –Só quero ver se posso o fazer outra vez...

Harry guardou silêncio enquanto via a Severus mover suas mãos com elegância, de uma forma que ao rapaz lhe recordou a um maestro dirigindo uma orquestra. O sol tinha-se ocultado e a lua mostrava-se sem pudor alumiando a noite e dando-lhe uma clareza etérea. As níveas mãos de Severus ressaltavam na escuridão e Harry quase pôde ver que tinham a brancura da mesma lua.

Mas qualquer pensamento foi deixado a um lado quando, dos longos dedos de Severus, começaram a surgir umas estranhas luzes. Harry abriu grandes seus verdes olhos quando seu casal delineou uma forma no ar e as luzes adquiriram a forma que Severus tinha invocado com suas mãos.

O professor mantinha seus negros olhos fechados. Suas mãos desenhavam formas caprichosas no ar e as luzes seguiam-nas, fazendo-se contrastantes com a escuridão que os rodeava. Harry tinha sua mirada fixa sobre as delgadas linhas de diferentes cores. Vermelhos, amarelos, azuis, laranjas, verdes, alvos... algumas tão intensas que tinha que entrecerrar os olhos quando sua intensidade feria seus verdes pupilas. Algumas outras tão subtis que o rapaz tinha que aguçar a vista para as distinguir.

Severus permaneceu um momento mais deixando que seus dedos desenhassem por vontade própria. Harry seguia absorto no vaivém de suas mãos. Fechou por um momento seus verdes olhos, tratando de guardar em sua memória esse maravilhoso momento. E surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que também podia ver com os olhos fechados.

O homem deteve seus movimentos e volteou a vê-lo. Olhos negros buscando os verdes olhos do rapaz que tanto amava.

-Como... como fizeste isso? –Severus viu como seu namorado abria seus olhos e sorria, ainda sem poder crer o que acabava de presenciar. Harry tartamudeio enquanto tomava as mãos de Severus e examinou-as, buscando algum objeto mágico. Não encontrou nada. –Como pudeste... fazer isso sem varinha?

-Viste-as? –Severus franziu o cenho ante a pergunta de Harry. Incorporou-se para ficar sentado em frente a ele e tomou seu rosto fazendo que o rapaz o olhasse aos olhos. –Você também viste as luzes?

-Vi todo o que fez. –Foi a resposta do jovem Gryffindor. –Vi as luzes e as cores... e as formas...

-Não posso achar que tu também as visses... –Severus acariciou seu rosto e Harry estremeceu-se, ao sentir a suave caricia desses ágeis dedos que fazia uns momentos observasse dançando com tanta graça. –Supõe-se que ninguém pode as ver mais que eu...

-Pois não é assim. –Harry tomou ambas mãos de seu namorado e as dirigiu a seus lábios, depositando um beijo na cada uma. –Eu também vi. Até com os olhos fechados. Me dirá como o fez?

-Descobri-o faz muito tempo... –Severus tratou de enfocar sua mente no que parecia ser uma lembrança muito longínqua. –Quando mal era um menino.

-Poderias contar-me? –Ante a vacilação de seu casal. –Faz favor...?

-Está bem... –Suspirou. –Uma vez meu pai regressou a casa, após uma reunião com comensais. Minha mãe tinha saído com umas amigas e deixou-me a cargo da elfinha que me cuidava. Supunha-se que regressaria dantes que meu pai mas não foi assim...

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que seu namorado continuasse.

-Quando viu que minha mãe não estava se enfureceu. Ela tinha deixado instruções à elfinha de que me protegesse se meu pai tentava me golpear. Ela intuiu que algo assim sucederia e então me ocultou na cozinha. Em um espaço muito pequeno que utilizavam como adega secreta.

-Adega secreta?

-Os elfos tinham proibido beber em casa. Aí guardavam algumas caixas de cerveja de amanteigada.

-Entendo...

-Mina... assim se chamava. Mina permaneceu oculta a meu lado enquanto meu pai destroçava tudo o que achava a seu passo. Quando minha mãe chegou ele a interrogou. Ela lhe tinha tanto medo que não pôde lhe dizer nada. Então começou a golpeá-la.

Severus calou durante um momento. Harry suspirou enquanto acariciava seu cabelo, consciente de que ele precisava silêncio.

-Quando escutei que meu pai a golpeava quis sair de meu esconderijo para a defender, mas Mina não me permitiu. Ela saiu e fechou a pequena porta com um feitiço para que eu não pudesse sair. Tudo estava muito escuro e só atingia a escutar os gritos de meu pai e as súplicas de minha mãe para que já não seguisse a golpeando.

-Que idade tinha?

-Nove anos... ainda não possuía varinha. –Severus prosseguiu com seu relato. –Mina tratava de intervir, mas a cada vez que o tentava meu pai conseguia afugentar com um feitiço. Não sei quanto tempo decorreu até que os gritos deixaram de se escutar.

-Que sucedeu contigo?

-Permaneci escondido algum tempo mais. –Moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, recordando o ocorrido. –Pensei que Mina se tinha esquecido de mim. Depois me inteiraria que tinham conseguido livrar da ira de meu pai e que ele se tinha marchado. Mina tinha-se dedicado a curar as feridas de minha mãe, por isso não se lembrou de mim.

-Deveste sentir muito medo... –Severus assentiu. –Que fizeste durante todo esse tempo que estiveste encerrado?

-Tratei de entretende-me de algum modo. Não era a primeira vez que tinha que esconder de meu pai, já me tinha escondido muitas vezes dentro do closet. Mas nunca em um lugar tão reduzido e tão escuro como esse, e sem poder sair. De modo que distraí-me recordando todos os feitiços que vinham a minha memória. Quando todos os feitiços que sabia se terminaram, então comecei a fazer piscadelas com as mãos.

-Sabes fazer piscadelas? –Perguntou Harry, surpreendido pela revelação.

-Minha mãe ensinou-me a fazer figuras nas paredes com as sombras que projetavam as velas acendidas. –Continuou com seu relato. –Mas eu não tinha luz. Sabia que existia um feitiço que fazia sair luz da varinha, o alumiando tudo.

-O feitiço "Lumus".

-Exato. Como não podia ver nada, então tentei com todas minhas forças que de meus dedos manasse alguma luz para que pudesse alumiar tudo a meu redor. Fechei os olhos e concentrei-me o mais que pude. Quando os abri me levei uma grande surpresa. Não só saía uma luz branca de meus dedos, senão muitas luzes de diferentes cores. Como as que acaba de ver.

-É incrível o que me contaste... –Harry acariciou com o dedo índice todo o contorno de suas negras sobrancelhas. –Seus pais deveram levar-se uma grande surpresa quando souberam o que tu eras capaz de fazer com tuas mãos.

-Nada disso, Harry. Ninguém mais que eu pude as ver. –Interrompeu seu namorado. –Quando tentei lhes mostrar, eles nunca as viram. Insisti tanto em isso que meu pai achou que me tinha voltado louco. Golpeou-me e ameaçou-me com encerrar-me em San Mungo se seguia dizendo que via luzes. Jamais o tentei de novo. Até agora.

O rosto de Harry contraiu-se em um gesto de genuína surpresa.

-Queres dizer... que sou o único que as viu? –Ante a afirmação de Severus, o rapaz fechou seus verdes olhos e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma grande emoção encher seu coração. Recargou seu rosto na mão que o embalava. –Se eu também posso as ver... Que achas que signifique?

-Não o sei, Harry. –Foi a resposta de seu namorado. –Talvez Albus possa me dizer algo ao respeito. Me encarregarei de lhe o perguntar.

Severus voltou a seu lugar no colo de Harry. Este acariciou seus suaves cabelos enquanto pensava no que acabava de ocorrer. Ele jamais se imaginou que Severus tivesse um dom tão formoso, e que ele pudesse ser partícipe e única testemunha disso o tinha surpreendido.

Por outro lado, sentia-se feliz ao ver que a confiança que tinha entre os dois crescia dia a dia, e que sua relação com Severus tinha chegado até o ponto de se contar o um ao outro algumas coisas de seu passado. Como aquela vez que Severus tinha feito referência a suas anteriores relações. Mas jamais tinha sucedido que seu casal lhe contasse um segredo guardado com tanto ciúmes durante quase toda sua vida... e muito menos que lhe confiasse alguma lembrança dolorosa relacionado com seus pais.

-Em que pensas? –A varonil voz de Severus interrompeu seus pensamentos. Harry seguiu acariciando seus negros cabelos e sorriu-lhe enquanto respondia-lhe.

-Sinto-me lisonjeado ao saber que tens compartilhado comigo algo tão especial como isso. –Observou a Severus sorrir, a lua refletindo-se em seus negros olhos. –E o que você me tenhas contado uma parte tão pessoal de tua vida me faz sentir que sou digno de tua confiança... e isso me faz muito feliz.

Severus levantou um pouco o rosto para acercá-lo ao seu. Depositou um beijo em seus lábios e respondeu-lhe da mesma forma.

-Eu também sou feliz, Harry. Porque agora estás comigo...

-E o estarei sempre, Severus. –O rapaz correspondeu ao beijo de seu namorado e depositou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, escutando os batidos de seu coração. –Sem importar o que passe, sempre estarei contigo.

Severus enredou seus longos dedos em seus cabelos e fechou os olhos. Passaram uns minutos antes de que Harry se desse conta que se tinha ficado dormido, e sorriu enquanto acariciava seu amplo peito acima de sua roupa. Pôde notar que trazia posto o medalhão que Albus lhe presenteasse e então recordou sua conversa com o velho diretor.

Em realidade não tinha sido uma conversa. Nem sequer o idoso tinha-se tomado a moléstia de explicar-lhe suas razões. Só recordava com nitidez a pergunta que o diretor lhe tinha dirigido antes de que Harry pudesse sequer se propor a possibilidade de lhe dizer nada mais.

-Se tivesses tido a mesma oportunidade de proteger de alguma maneira... Tu não terias feito o mesmo?

E o Gryffindor só se tinha concretado ao olhar com seriedade e depois tinha saído do escritório. E ainda que não lhe tinha respondido ao diretor estava seguro que o idoso mago sabia muito bem sua resposta.

Volteou a ver o rosto sereno do homem que dormia em seu colo. Seus negros olhos fechados e um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios. Sorriso que só podia apreciar em momentos tão especiais como esse.

-Claro que tivesse feito o mesmo... o único que me molesta é que não se me tenha ocorrido primeiro... –Murmurou enquanto acercava seu rosto ao seu para beija-lo. Severus reagiu ao beijo e correspondeu-lhe tomando seu pescoço com sua mão e atraindo-o mais para ele.

Estiveram uns minutos mais besándose. A luz da lua alumiava ambos corpos vestidos de negro e Harry aventurou suas mãos sobre o corpo do professor, quem gemeu em resposta contra sua boca, ávida por provar mais dele.

Estava a ponto de pedir-lhe que se fossem a sua habitação quando um ruído estranho o sobressaltou. O corpo de seu namorado se tensou e ambos se separaram. O homem endereçou-se de sua posição e Harry pôde ver na escuridão como franzia o cenho, alterado, enquanto olhava para um ponto fixo. Harry seguiu a mirada de seu namorado e ficou petrificado.

A uns metros deles, um imponente cão negro rosnava feroz, as enormes fauces abertas mostrando suas presas fortes. Antes que pudessem reagir, Sirius Black em sua forma de animago se lançou sobre Severus. E enquanto seu namorado era atacado por seu padrinho Harry só atinou a gritar seu nome.

qopaospskodks*********

-Lamento molestar-te tão tarde, Remus. Mas preciso essas qualificações para enviar ao Comitê.

-Não se preocupe, Minerva. Já estão prontas. Só faltam as de sexto e sétimo.

A subdiretora seguiu ao professor de Defesa a seu escritório. Quando chegaram, Remus se dirigiu para sua mesa para buscar a informação que a animaga lhe pedia.

-Não há problema. Pode entregar depois. –O licantropo assentiu desde seu lugar na mesa e enquanto esperava-o, a subdiretora dedicou-se a observar o lugar. Sua vista deteve-se de repente na ardósia e conforme foi lendo o que nela estava escrito seu rosto foi empalidecendo. –Remus...

-Diga-me? –O homem seguiu com o que fazia sem levantar a mirada.

-Tens visto hoje a Sirius?

-Não. –Respondeu sem dar-lhe importância. –Hoje não veio a ver a Harry. Por que me perguntas?

-É que... há uma mensagem em tua ardósia.

O licantropo levantou a vista e franziu o cenho enquanto acercava-se à animaga. Reconheceu a letra de seu amigo em seguida.

"Passei a saudar-te, mas não te encontrei. Fui a buscar a Harry ao lago para entregar-lhe seu presente. Se vês esta mensagem te estaremos esperando. Sirius."

-Deveu chegar faz momento. Com toda segurança deve estar com Harry agora.

-Por Merlin! –Minerva levou-se as mãos à boca, sentindo que os joelhos se lhe dobravam-. Devemos ir ao lago!

-Por que? –Remus franziu o cenho ao ver a preocupação desenhada no rosto da animaga. –Que está sucedendo, Minerva?

-Talvez não o sabes? –O licantropo negou com a cabeça. –Harry e Severus citam-se no lago todas as tardes!

Remus sentiu que a alma lhe caía aos pés ao escutar essas palavras.

-Faz favor, Minerva... diga-me que é uma broma.

Mas Minerva já saía do despacho a toda pressa. Remus saiu atrás dela com o coração em expectativa.

-Não me esperes, Remus. Vê ao lago o mais rápido que possas, eu irei por trás de ti... pressinto que terá problemas.

Remus apressou seus passos para a saída do Castelo e correu com todas suas forças para chegar o mais cedo possível ao lago, pedindo com todo o coração que Minerva estivesse equivocada. Desejava que estivesse equivocada.

sjoajsoak*********

Lucius observava o rosto dormido de seu filho. Após que o rapaz se desafogasse em seu colo, seu pai se tinha dedicado a curar as feridas de sua testa que ainda que não eram graves, corriam o risco de deixar cicatrizes.

Seu filho não tinha querido lhe dizer nada, e ele não lhe tinha insistido. Sabia que não tinha ainda a confiança suficiente entre ambos como para que Draco lhe contasse todos seus segredos. Mas ao menos já se tinha dado uma aproximação entre eles, e isso o tranquilizava.

Assegurou-se que sua janela estivesse bem fechada e após uma última mirada a seu filho, saiu de sua habitação para se dirigir à dele. Draco abriu os olhos com lentidão ao escutar que a porta se fechava. Sentou-se na orla da cama e atingiu a ouvir quando seu pai se encerrou em sua habitação.

Sentia muito não lhe ter dito nada. Ele pensava que ainda era muito cedo para ver a seu próprio pai como a um confidente. Inclusive Severus inspirava-lhe mais confiança que ele. Enterrou em suas mãos seu rosto, ainda com visíveis sinais de pranto, enquanto recordava a conversa que por acidente escutasse na enfermaria.

"Não posso achar que estejam esperando um filho. Mas... Como pôde ter sucedido?"

Ele sabia muito bem que as gravidezes masculinas não eram coisa natural. Era necessário um tratamento para que um mago pudesse ser capaz de conceber.

"Wood deveu beber uma poção de fertilidade. Não há outra explicação para que agora esteja grávido... e segundo o que pude escutar, Blaise o sabe."

Sentiu uma grande raiva inundar suas veias.

-Como pudeste me fazer isto, Blaise? Como pudeste?

Draco não podia conceber que Blaise seguisse insistindo com ele, ainda sabendo que esperava um filho com o outro. Menos ainda podia achar que a gravidez de Oliver não fosse algo planejado.

-Eles deveram estar em tratamento. –Disse-se a si mesmo enquanto se punha de pé e se acercava ao janela para o abrir. Fazia-lhe falta ar fresco. –Eles deveram levar um bom tempo o tentando... então... Por que seguiu me buscando? Por que?

Dantes de que pudesse se propor outra interrogante, uma coruja se posou na saliência de sua janela. Reconheceu-a em seguida como a coruja de Blaise.

Tal foi a ira que sentiu pelo descaro de seu ex casal, que o loiro esteve a ponto de sacar seu varinha e lhe lançar um Kedavra. Mas absteve-se ao pensar que o animal não tinha nenhuma culpa.

Suspirou, tratando de tranquilizar-se. Com cuidado desatou o pequeno pergaminho da pata do animal que, pressentindo o estado de ânimo do rapaz, levantou o voo mal a teve soltado perdendo na escuridão da noite.

Draco permaneceu uns momentos mais parado no janela, o pergaminho enrolado ainda em sua mão. Depois dirigiu-se a seu criado-mudo e abriu sua gaveta para extrair todas as demais cartas, ainda sem ler, que Blaise lhe enviasse.

-São demasiadas... –Disse-se enquanto sustentava-as entre suas mãos, o cenho franzido em clara moléstia. –Demasiadas mentiras...

Seu rosto foi mudando pouco a pouco conforme uma ideia cruzava sua mente. Ele esteve cego todo esse tempo e se tinha inteirado do engano de Blaise da maneira mais cruel. Agora também se inteirava da gravidez de Oliver da mesma forma.

-Por que tenho de ser o único que sofra seu engano? –Sussurrou com malícia enquanto guardava uma das cartas no bolso de sua calça. –Só preciso uma...

Guardou as demais cartas e tomou sua capa. Colocou-a sobre suas costas com lentidão, desfrutando do momento que se acercava. Tratando de não fazer ruído saiu de sua habitação e dos aposentos que compartilhava com seu pai. Apalpou acima de seu calça o pequeno pergaminho e dirigiu-se para a enfermaria.

Era hora de que a venda que cegava a Oliver Wood também caísse... e ele mesmo se encarregaria de que assim fora.

skoaksoa*********

Severus Snape não podia crer o que estava sucedendo. Um segundo antes encontrava-se recostado sobre o colo de Harry, beijando seus carnosos lábios. E de uma hora para outra a situação mudou. Um estranho ruído tinha-o posto em alerta e deixou de beijar a seu casal para ver que ocorria.

E agora se encontrava no pasto, tendido por completo sobre ele e com um enorme animal sobre seu corpo. Reposto da surpresa inicial tinha reconhecido a seu atacante, cujas presas fortes tinham buscado seu pescoço, e que ele protegeu com seus braços por instinto.

Escutou o grito assustado de Harry ao mesmo tempo que seu braço esquerdo recebia o ataque direto. Agudas punçadas de dor percorreram-no desde o ombro até a ponta de seus dedos e não pôde evitar proferir uma maldição quando a carne de seu antebraço foi rasgada pelo furioso cão.

-Basta! Pare! –Harry lançou-se sobre o enorme animal e montou-se sobre ele para tratar de afastar de seu namorado. Assustou-se quando viu o sangue no pasto e tirou forças de fraqueza para decolar ao animal de Severus, tomando pelas orelhas.

O cão uivou ao sentir-se levantado dessa maneira. Severus levantou-se como pôde e com muito esforço sacou sua varinha de seu cinto. Harry tratava de manter afastado a seu padrinho, mas por mais que o tentava a força do animal era maior. Severus tratou de lançar lhe um "Desmaius", mas Sirius foi mais rápido e conseguiu zavar-se do agarre de seu afilhado recuperando sua forma humana, varinha em mãos.

-Crucio! –A maldição lançada pelo animago dirigiu-se para o peito de Severus, quem não pôde fazer nada para esquiva-la.

-Severus! –Harry correu para onde seu casal se encontrava. O professor não se tinha movido um sozinho milímetro e se mostrava surpreendido. –Estás bem?

-Não... passou nada... –Apalpou-se a si mesmo para comprovar que não sentia nenhuma dor. Levantou seus negros olhos para o homem a uns metros dele, quem o olhou atónito ao se dar conta que não tinha conseguido lhe fazer dano. –És um estúpido, Black! Nem sequer podes apontar bem!

O ex comensal levantou seu varinha para lançar uma maldição ao animago, quem a sua vez voltou a apontar para o peito de Severus. Mas Harry adiantou-se e interpôs-se entre eles.

-Tira-te de em médio, Harry! –Gritou-lhe a seu afilhado, seus azuis olhos cheios de ira. –Tira-te se não queres que te lastime!

-Não me tirarei! –Harry acercou-se a seu padrinho, tratando de tranquilizá-lo.

Deteve-se inesperadamente ao ver aos olhos de uma das pessoas que mais queria. Tinha muita ira. Mas também muita dor e decepção. Essa mirada o feriu bem mais que qualquer cruciatus que pudesse ter recebido dele em qualquer momento.

-Faz favor... deixa-nos explicar-te...

-Por que, Harry? –Foi a primeira pergunta que brotou de seus lábios. –Por que, meu menino?

-Amo-o... –O rapaz armou-se de valor e manteve sua mirada sobre ele. –Os dois amamo-nos.

-Não pode ser... –Sirius negou com a cabeça, recusando as palavras de sua afilhado. –Você não podes amar a esse...

-É a verdade... –Severus mantinha a varinha em alto e o sangue manava de seu outro braço em grandes quantidades. Começava a sentir-se mareado. –Eu também o amo.

Sirius não quis seguir escutando e sem poder controlar sua raiva lançou longe a Harry, quem caiu sentado no pasto, junto à árvore. Dantes de que o rapaz pudesse se levantar o animago voltou a lhe lançar a Severus outra maldição, que o ex comensal também não sentiu.

Severus respondeu ao ataque e de uma hora para outra, ambos se encontravam enfrascados em um agressivo duelo. Algumas maldições deram no corpo do animago, quem lançou lhe outras maldições mais ao professor. Severus pôde esquivar algumas, mas outras deram em seu corpo sem lhe fazer dano.

Harry não podia fazer nada mais que observar, com evidente impotência, como as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida desquitavam o infinito ódio que desde fazia tantos anos os carcomia. Queria sacar seu varinha e desmaiá-los a ambos, mas sabia que não serviria de nada. Assim que acordasse-os voltariam a atacar-se.

E se seu padrinho já se tinha inteirado de sua relação, não tinha nenhum caso lhe lançar um feitiço para que o esquecesse. Tarde ou cedo teriam que voltar ao enfrentar, e era melhor fazer de uma vez por todas.

-Faz favor, Sirius! –Harry conseguiu chegar a seu lado quando o animago foi derrubado. Este se pôs de pé de imediato, disposto a seguir atacando a Severus. –Faz favor! Pare!

-Desde quando estás com esse...!? –Lhe increpo a seu afilhado. E furioso ao ver que não lhe respondia se dirigiu ao professor. –Desde quando te atreveste a pôr tuas sujas mãos em cima de Harry!?

-Isso não é assunto teu! –Severus mantinha a varinha em alto, mas a dor em seu braço esquerdo era insuportável. A zona rasgada ardia-lhe e a grande perda de sangue fazia que começasse a ver borroso. Sustentou-se a ferida tratando de conter a hemorragia.

-Sirius, faz favor... –Harry correu para seu casal e permaneceu junto a ele. –Precisa atenção médica!

-Tens-te revolcado com ele? –Sirius pôde ver como Harry baixava o rosto, enquanto Severus franzia o cenho, ofendido ante sua forma de expressar algo que para eles era tão especial.

-Como te atreves a lhe falar assim? –Alegou-lhe o professor, os dentes apertados e seus negros olhos fincando-se nele como adagas.

-Responde! –A mirada azul de Sirius estava dirigida para o rapaz.

-Isso não te importas... –Severus respondeu por seu casal. O tom indiferente de sua voz fez que o rosto de Sirius se descompusera ainda mais. –Ocupa-te de teus próprios assuntos.

-És... um... maldito... assalta berços... Crucio!

-Não! Sirius! –Harry não teve outra opção, mas que se interpor entre Severus e a maldição. Estava seguro que a essas alturas, o professor Dumbledore não ia poder resistir mais maldições. Abraçou-se a Severus e este só pôde o sustentar enquanto o rapaz se retorcia de dor entre seus braços.

-Harry! –Sirius baixou a varinha de imediato e correu para seu afilhado. –Estás bem?

Severus depositou o corpo dolorido do rapaz sobre o pasto. Harry tinha os olhos entrecerrados e o gesto torcido em uma careta de sofrimento. Apertou-o contra si, tratando de conforta-lo.

-Não te acerques a ele! –Gritou-lhe ao animago quando o viu se aproximar. Seu varinha apontando direto a seu coração. –Como te atreves a machuca-lo?

-Não sabia que se interporia! –Respondeu-lhe o outro, fora de si. –Como diabos ia eu ao saber!?

-Deveste imaginá-lo!

-Severus... –A voz de Harry deixou-se escutar e ambos calaram. –Estou bem...

-Solta-o... –Sirius acercou-se a Harry e tratou de levantá-lo em braços, fazendo a Severus a um lado. –Tira-te!

-Não o toques! –Severus apertou mais o corpo de seu casal contra o seu. Sirius voltou a perder os estribos e golpeou-o no rosto. Severus não teve tempo de meter as mãos para o evitar.

-Basta! –O animago sentiu que alguém o levantava no ar e quando seus pés tocaram terra se encontrou com a mirada dourada de Remus. –Que lhe passou a Harry?

-Este imbecil o feriu com um cruciatus! –Severus respondeu dantes que o animago. Remus volteou a ver a seu amigo, o cenho franzido e seus dourados olhos brilhando de raiva.

-É verdadeiro isso?

-Foi um acidente. –Sirius agitou a mão com a que golpeasse a Severus. –Não sabes o que tem ocorrido...

Um silêncio incómodo seguiu a esse comentário. O animago ia agregar algo mais quando escutaram que alguém se acercava. Era Minerva.

-Espero que tenham uma boa razão para justificar o que acaba de ocorrer... –A mulher chegou quase sem fôlego e olhou-os com intensa seriedade. Preferindo manter à margem fingiu não saber nada. –Porque não acho que Albus lhes aceite qualquer desculpa.

Volteou a ver a Severus, quem ainda sustentava a Harry entre seus braços.

-Passa bem, senhor Potter? –O rapaz assentiu e não teve mais remédio que se levantar. Severus ficou parado junto a ele, seu braço ardendo e uma careta de dor em seus lábios.

-Severus? –A mulher atingiu a ver o sangue que manava de seu braço. –Será melhor que vás à enfermaria.

-Não. Preciso arranjar isto de uma vez.

-Estás-te dessangrando... –Harry acercou-se a seu namorado, provocando um gesto de raiva em Sirius. –Irei contigo...

-Tu não irás a nenhuma parte! –Sirius adiantou-se e tomou a Harry pelo braço. –Vens comigo agora!

-Deixa-o! –Severus tomou-o do outro braço e o rapaz gemeu pela dor.

-Detenham-se! Os dois! –Remus deixou livre o braço de Harry da mão de Sirius. Severus também o soltou ao se dar conta que lhe fazia dano. –Será melhor que nos vamos, Sirius. Precisas tranquilizar-te...

-Ninguém irá a nenhum lado até que isto se arranje. –Minerva dirigiu-se a Severus. –Vê à enfermaria e se Poppy permite-te atinge na direção. Vocês... acompanhem-me.

Severus não teve outra opção. Cambaleante, encaminhou-se à enfermaria volteando sua mirada de vez em quando para Harry quem, escoltado por Sirius e Remus, caminhava por trás da subdiretora rumo ao escritório do diretor. O rapaz volteou a vê-lo, seu rosto compungido e dolorido ainda, e Severus então teve a ligeira suspeita de que lhes aguardavam sérios problemas.

shauhsuahs*********

Oliver suspirou enquanto volteava a ver o relógio de parede no escritório da enfermaria. Fazia várias horas que Poppy se tinha marchado a uma emergência e o rapaz só estava esperando a que voltasse para poder ir a seus aposentos a descansar. Se despereço na cadeira na que se achava sentado lendo um livro, pois já não tinha outra coisa que fazer.

Essa mesma tarde tinha empacado suas coisas para mudar ao dia seguinte ao apartamento de Blaise. Já que já não teria que buscar trabalho em outro lado, Poppy lhe tinha autorizado abrir uma rede desde o apartamento para a enfermaria, com o objeto de que Oliver não tivesse que viajar por nenhum outro meio para se apresentar a trabalhar.

Não cabia em si da emoção. Para poder ficar em outro ano mais na enfermaria, tinha tido que solicitar a autorização do professor Dumbledore. Mas estava consciente que para isso devia lhe explicar suas verdadeiras razões. Quando o diretor se inteirou de sua gravidez se alegrou com a notícia e não só o felicitou; ademais, aumentou-lhe o benefício da bolsa sem que ele lhe pedisse.

Um longo suspiro brotou de seus lábios enquanto fechava seus olhos marrons e criava-se uma imagem de Blaise e ele tendo uma vida em comum. Imaginou-se a si mesmo dentro de dois ou três anos, voltando de suas aulas na universidade uma noite qualquer. Imaginou-se a seu namorado esperando-o e a seu pequeno correndo ao redor a casa. Pôs uma mão em seu colo e acariciou ao pequeno ser que se formava dentro dele, pouco a pouco e com a paciência que a seu futuro pai já lhe faltava.

"Já quero te conhecer..." Pensou enquanto continuava acariciando seu plano ventre, seus olhos ainda fechados. "Já quero que chegue no dia em que te possa sustentar entre meus braços, meu pequeno..." Um sorriso sonhador desenhou-se em seus lábios. "Serás menino? Ou serás menina?"

Recordou de repente que em alguma parte tinha escutado que os bebês podem ouvir dentro do ventre. E ainda que ele sabia que ainda era muito cedo para isso, não se importou e seus delgados lábios se abriram para começar a tartarear uma doce canção.

Sua bem modulada voz se deixou escutar por todo o escritório. Uma melodia suave que enchia a cada rincão desse pequeno espaço onde se encontrava. Oliver seguiu com seus olhos fechados, recargado na cadeira e medindo-se de forma inconsciente, como se já estivesse arrolando a seu bebê.

-Gostaria que fosse de uma menina... –Murmurou no meio da canção, como se quisesse que seu bebê o escutasse e pudesse cumprir seu desejo. –E que tenhas seus olhos e seu cabelo...

Enquanto cantava, não consertou em que Draco já se encontrava parado baixo o dintel da porta. O loiro permaneceu nesse lugar sem saber que fazer. Por um lado queria interromper essa cena que, apesar de ser muito doce desde seu ângulo de visão, dada as circunstâncias nas que se dava lhe resultava dolorosa.

Mas por outro lado, queria seguir parado no mesmo lugar. Quis voltar-se invisível para que ele não o visse e então pudesse seguir escutando essa voz, tão formosa como nunca antes tinha escutado uma.

Franziu o cenho, molesto por essa situação. Ele estava aí para lhe abrir os olhos. Para fazer-lhe ver que seu castelo de imensa felicidade só era uma ilusão. Queria que soubesse que estava sendo enganado da mesma forma na que ele o tinha estado por muito tempo. Queria romper seus sonhos e suas ilusões igual que os dele foram rompidos. Apalpou o pequeno pergaminho em seu bolso. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Oliver deixou de cantar de repente. Tinha crido escutar a respiração de alguém bem perto dele. Draco abriu suas cinzas olhos, que se encontraram com os grandes olhos cafés de Oliver. Este sorriu apenado ao se dar conta que Draco o tinha escutado e se pondo de pé se dirigiu para o rapaz.

-Oferece-se-te algo, Malfoy? -Observou-o por um momento. –Que te ocorreu agora?

Draco não compreendeu ao que o moreno se referia. Este lhe assinalou a testa e entoes entendeu. Moveu sua cabeça, negando enquanto sacava o pergaminho do bolso. Oliver franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que observava o objeto na mão o loiro. Estendeu sua mão para tomá-lo, mas alguém por trás de Draco fez que o auxiliar de Poppy desviasse sua atenção de sua pessoa.

-Professor? –Draco ficou com o pergaminho na mão. Oliver observava a alguém por trás dele e se girou para ver quem era. Grande foi sua surpresa quando viu a sua padrinho em frente a ele, sustentando seu braço esquerdo enquanto com um gesto de dor mau dissimulado tratava de conter uma hemorragia.

-Que te ocorreu? –Perguntou-lhe, alarmado quando o professor se sustentou de seu ombro para não cair.

-Onde está Poppy? –Severus entrou ao escritório e sentou-se na cadeira que Oliver ocupasse momentos dantes. Ambos rapazes puderam ver então a gravidade de sua ferida.

-Ela não está, professor... –Respondeu-lhe Oliver enquanto abria a gaveta e extraía material de cura. –Está atendendo a um paciente.

-Maldição... terei que ir a San Mungo. –O homem fez a tentativa de parar-se, mas a grande perda de sangue fez que se mareara, ficando sentado no mesmo lugar.

-Se diz-me o que lhe ocorreu talvez possa lhe ajudar. –Oliver acercou sua mão para examinar a ferida, mas Severus retirou-a com brusquidão. –Se não o examino não poderei o curar.

Severus e Draco cruzaram uma mirada. Ambos sabiam que ele não podia ir a San Mungo. Para sua má sorte a ferida achava-se justo sobre a Marca. Estava seguro que em San Mungo o atenderiam sem nenhum problema, mas também sabia que ao sair do hospital, alguns Aurores o estariam esperando para o levar direto a Azkaban.

-Não é que não confie em sua capacidade, senhor Wood... –Respondeu-lhe entre dentes enquanto olhava-o direto aos olhos. –O que sucede é que neste braço tenho algo que não deve ver... e não sei se poderei contar com seu discrição.

Severus já tinha sido ferido muitas vezes antes. Feridas tão graves que em outro corpo menos adaptado a essas situações tivessem sido mortais. Seu corpo estava cheio de cicatrizes que o confirmavam. Na maioria dos casos Poppy tinha-se encarregado de curar suas feridas, em outras ocasiões tinha-se curado ele mesmo.

Mas agora a situação era algo mais complicada. A ferida que Sirius lhe fizesse se encontrava em uma zona inaccessível para poder se curar ele só, já que precisaria ambas mãos para o fazer. E agora que Poppy não se encontrava a situação piorava. Ademais, tinha muita pressa já que Harry esperava-o no escritório do diretor.

-Não sei a que se refere, professor. –Oliver interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Mas asseguro-lhe que se não fosse discreto, não poderia ser Medimago.

Severus meditou nas palavras do rapaz. Chegou à conclusão de que se Poppy o tinha como sua auxiliar era porque confiava nele. Ademais, já não suportava a dor.

-De acordo... –Aceitou, sem outro remédio. –Mas advirto-lhe que o que veja dentro deste escritório, aqui se tem de ficar, a não ser que prefira que lhe lance um "Obliviate".

-Não será necessário. –Respondeu o moreno. –Serei discreto.

-Que te passou? –Draco acercou-se a seu padrinho enquanto Oliver retirava seus prendas superiores com um feitiço e começava a examiná-lo.

-Não quererás o saber...

-Parece uma mordida... –Oliver observou a ferida detidamente. –Mordeu lhe algum animal?

-Um cão... muito raivoso. –Ambos rapazes se olharam, preocupados pela resposta do professor. Draco deu um passo atrás, por instinto. –Não esse tipo de raiva, senhor Malfoy. Em realidade o cão estava muito molesto.

Oliver só moveu a cabeça enquanto aplicava um feitiço para conter a hemorragia. Tirou uma poção de sua gaveta e ofereceu-lhe ao professor. Severus pôde ver que se tratava de uma poção para que recuperasse o sangue perdido.

O moreno começou com as curas. Limpou a carne ferida com o líquido transparente que usasse com Draco quando curou sua testa, o que o loiro pôde observar enquanto tratava de lhe tirar a verdade a seu padrinho. Este só pronunciou o sobrenome de Sirius com os lábios e ainda que Draco não lhe entendeu, o desprezo que viu nesse gesto o fez o compreender.

-Disse-te que fossem cuidadosos... –Lhe sussurrou enquanto Oliver seguia com o seu. –Onde foi? No lago?

O homem assentiu enquanto contraía seu rosto em uma careta de dor. Oliver deu-se conta e aplicou um feitiço para anestesiar seu braço, coisa que o professor lhe agradeceu em seu interior.

-Onde está H agora? –Severus olhou-o com sorna ao ver que Draco só tinha pronunciado a primeira letra do nome de seu parceiro, supôs que para evitar que Oliver o soubesse.

-Na direção... com todos os demais.

-Com todos...? –Draco já não seguiu perguntando. Não queria se imaginar a quem se referia seu padrinho com "todos".

Permaneceram em silêncio observando a Oliver, quem após desinfetar a ferida começou a aplicar-lhe feitiços para ir fechando-a. Tinha que o fazer pouco a pouco, já que a carne estava tão danada que se não lhe punha o cuidado devido, corria o risco de que o músculo lhe ficasse deforme.

A ferida foi fechando pouco a pouco enquanto Oliver invocava vários feitiços de cura. Conforme fazia-o, o rapaz pôde observar um estranho tatuagem no lugar que estava curando. Seu rosto começou a empalidecer quando, apesar de seu inchação, a Marca Tenebrosa adquiriu completa forma no antebraço de seu professor.

-Passa bem, senhor Wood? –Perguntou o ex comensal ante a palidez de seu ex aluno. Este só assentiu em silêncio enquanto buscava algo na gaveta das poções. Severus pôde observar que sua ferida já estava fechada e, pensando que o rapaz já tinha terminado, se pôs de pé.

-Ainda não tenho terminado, professor. –Oliver acercou-se a ele e começou a untar lhe uma pomada. –Lhe servirá para baixar a inchação e para que não lhe doa, agora que já lhe tirei a anestesia.

Severus franziu o cenho ao ver que o rapaz passava sua mão untada com a pomada sobre sua tatuagem de um modo muito profissional, como se não o tivesse. Volteou a ver a seu afilhado e pôde descobrir que este se encontrava tão surpreendido como ele.

-Já está... –Oliver guardou a pomada em seu lugar. –Se sente alguma moléstia pode tomar qualquer poção para aliviá-la. Mas se mesmo assim a dor não diminui terá que regressar para que o examine.

Severus assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e vestiu-se. Após despedir-se de Draco da mesma maneira dirigiu-se à lareira rumo à direção. Oliver não se estranhou da atitude de seu ex professor de poções, ele sempre era assim. O loiro ficou no escritório, observando a Oliver guardar o material de cura em seu lugar. O moreno se percebeu de sua presença e volteou a vê-lo.

-Lhe dirás a alguém?

-Não sei de que falas.

Draco respirou com força enquanto formulava uma pergunta mais direta.

-Lhe dirás a alguém o que tens visto?

Oliver fechou a gaveta e sentou-se em sua cadeira, onde abriu o livro que dantes lesse.

-Eu não tenho visto nada, de modo que não sei a que te referes. –Se enfrasco em sua leitura à espera de que o loiro se marchasse. O Slytherin já estava por sair, mas Oliver recordou algo e o deteve. –Malfoy... –O loiro volteou a vê-lo, sua mirada interrogante. –Ias entregar-me o que tens na mão...

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto observava o pergaminho que ainda tinha, agora arrugado pela ansiedade. Volteou a ver ao moreno, quem esperava sua resposta.

-Isto é meu. Que te fez pensar que te ia dar o?

-Pensei que me darias. Essa impressão me deu.

-Pois não estejas pensando o que não é. –Draco deu a meia volta e marchou-se, deixando ao moreno com a pergunta na boca.

-E então... Para que vieste?

sjaosjoaks*********

-Já te sentes melhor?

-Sim, Minerva. Muito obrigado.

Albus e a subdiretora encontravam-se nas habitações privadas do idoso mago. Minutos antes de que a animaga chegasse, ele se achava deitado lendo um livro quando sentiu um poderoso cruciatus atravessando seu corpo. Soube em seguida que Severus estava em problemas.

Tratou de levantar-se para averiguar que estava ocorrendo, quando outra maldição fez dente nele, o derrubando. Passaram vários minutos nos que o idoso teve que fazer bom uso de sua magia e se concentrar para contra restar os efeitos das maldições das que, estava seguro, Severus era objeto.

Quando Minerva chegou o encontrou atirado no chão. Por fortuna para ele os ataques tinham cessado, lhe dando um merecido respiro a seu corpo cansado. Ao vê-lo, ela soube em seguida o que tinha ocorrido. E enquanto ajudava ao diretor a regressar a sua cama, não deixou de reprochar-lhe a ousadia de lhe ter presenteado aquele medalhão a Severus.

Mas Albus tinha em mente uma preocupação maior: Sirius Black. Agora que o animago tinha descoberto a relação entre Harry e seu protegido, estava seguro que ele também não se ia salvar das maldições do padrinho do "menino que viveu". E é que esse era agora o verdadeiro problema, Harry seguia sendo um menino... e Sirius seu tutor.

Suspirou enquanto levantava-se da cama. Arranjou-se a túnica escarlata e com a ajuda de Minerva baixou as escadas que conduziam a seu escritório, onde o animago o esperava já, enquanto se passeava de um lado a outro da habitação, furioso. Remus só o observava em seu ir e vir, preocupado pela reação de seu amigo quando se inteirasse que ele também tinha estado ao tanto da situação.

Harry encontrava-se em uma esquina, quase oculto, como se não quisesse estar aí. Percebia a cada uma das emoções que fluíam no interior do animago, e não gostou em de absoluto o que seu padrinho estava sentindo. Se sobressaltou quando escutou a voz do diretor saudando aos presentes, enquanto baixava das escadas com lentidão, acompanhado por Minerva.

-Não sê que de bom possa ter esta noite, Albus... –Enfrentou-o o animago quando o diretor se teve sentado. –Não, quando venho a ver a meu afilhado e me encontro... revolcando-se no lago... nem mais nem menos que com um comensal...

-Severus não é um comensal! Não fales assim dele! –Harry saiu do rincão para enfrentar a seu padrinho. –E não nos estávamos revolcando!

-Tu te cala! –Harry deu um passo atrás ao escutar o iracundo grito de Sirius. –Não tens nenhum direito a me contradizer! Acho que não preciso te informar que não estou muito contente contigo!

-Acho que precisamos tranquilizar-nos, Sirius... –A voz de Albus deixou-se escutar no meio dos gritos do animago. –Não chegaremos a nenhuma parte se só gritamos.

-Quero crer... –Encarou Sirius ao diretor, seus cerúleos olhos fixos nos do idoso. –Que você não estavas inteirado que teu professor de poções acostuma a visitar as alcovas de seus estudantes...

-Isso não é verdadeiro! –Harry voltou a intervir, a cada vez mais molesto, mas também mais assustado. –Severus sempre foi muito respeitoso, ele jamais me tocou quando eu era um estudante!

Calou no instante, ao dar-se conta que sem o querer, tinha admitido que sua relação com ele tinha ido para além dos beijos que Sirius presenciara no lago. Sirius pareceu adivinhá-lo, porque sua mirada escureceu de forma muito perigosa. Por instinto, Harry foi a parar a um lado de Remus, quem tomou-o pelos ombros para conforta-lo.

-Quero dizer... eu não... –Remus apertou seus ombros, fazendo-o calar. O rapaz obedeceu sabendo que era o melhor.

-Também quero crer... –O animago regressou sua mirada para o diretor. –Que você não estava inteirado da relação entre minha afilhado e esse...

-Estou inteirado, Sirius... –Interrompeu Albus. –E não vejo nada de mau em que eles se relacionem. Após tudo já não são professor e estudante.

-Isso é agora! –Sirius golpeou a mesa com seu punho. Todos menos Albus saltou, sobressaltados. –Mas estou seguro que eles tinham relações desde dantes! Foi por isso que não quiseste que Harry se fosse viver comigo?

-Isso não tem nada que ver. –O diretor permaneceu tranquilo, enfrentando a mirada do animago. –A segurança de Harry foi a verdadeira razão, e isso o sabes tão bem como eu.

-Estás consciente... que estamos falando de um menino? –Albus permaneceu em silêncio ante a pergunta do animago.

-Já não sou um menino! –Apressou-se a responder o rapaz. Remus só suspirou enquanto seguia tomando pelos ombros.

-Por suposto que já não o és...! –Respondeu-lhe seu padrinho, sua voz baixou alguns decibéis provocando ao rapaz um ligeiro tremor. –Já Snivellius se encarregou disso... Não é assim? –Volteou a ver ao diretor. –E estás consciente também que estamos falando de um homem maior de trinta e cinco anos, tendo relações com um menor de idade?

Albus não respondeu. O tempo todo tinha estado consciente disso. Tanto como o mesmo Severus. Perguntou-se se Harry tinha-o estado em seu momento também.

-Vendo-o desta forma, então chegamos à conclusão de que Severus incurrió no delito de pederastia... Ou equivoco-me? –O animago seguiu vendo a Albus aos olhos. O idoso mago adivinhou a onde queria chegar e tratou de arranjar as coisas de alguma forma.

-Podemos chegar a um arranjo...

-Ah si...? E de que forma pensas que poderíamos o fazer?

-Casando a Harry de imediato... com Severus.

Remus, Harry e Minerva se voltearam a ver, uns a outros, para depois fixar sua mirada no animago. Este fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou, tratando de manter uma acalma que era óbvio que já não sentia.

-E pensas... que sou tão estúpido como para aceitar algo como isso? –Suas mãos fecharam-se em um punho. Remus soltou a Harry para acercar-se a seu melhor amigo. –Por quem me tomas!? Por um imbecil!?

-Sirius, acalma-te. Faz favor...

-Não te metas no que não te chamam! Não estou falando contigo! –Os olhos dourados do licantropo abriram-se, surpreendidos. Sirius nunca lhe tinha gritado dessa maneira. Sentiu-se muito mau.

-Por que lhe falas assim? –Lhe increpo seu afilhado. Ele sentiu a reação de Remus e soube que o tinha ferido. –Não vê que ele não tem nenhuma culpa?

Mas no meio de sua raiva, Sirius não escutou as palavras de sua afilhado.

-Não se preocupe, Harry... já se lhe passará. –A voz de Remus soou tranquila, mas Harry pôde ver que seus dourados olhos estavam cheios de tristeza. –Acho que não tenho nada que fazer aqui. Se desculpam-me...

O licantropo acercou-se à lareira e após mencionar sua habitação desapareceu dentro dela entre os verdes lumes. Teve um incómodo momento de silêncio, que se cortou quando Sirius voltou a tomar a palavra.

-Empaca tuas coisas. –Dirigindo ao rapaz. –Vamo-nos agora mesmo.

-Não irei a nenhuma parte. –Sirius lançou uma mirada grave a sua afilhado, sem poder crer o que escutava. –Ficarei aqui, com Severus.

-Acho que não estás em condições de te negar, Harry. Tua situação não é nada vantajosa. –Recordou-lhe o animago, seus olhos postos com firmeza sobre os do rapaz. –Vê por tuas coisas.

Mas Harry ficou parado no mesmo lugar, disposto a ficar no Colégio. Sirius já não seguiu insistindo e, em vez disso, se dirigiu para Albus e Minerva, quem só se tinham concretado a observar o que ocorria.

-Vendo que não há outro modo de arranjar isto, me vejo na profunda pena de te informar, Albus, que reportarei este fato ao Ministério.

-Não podes fazer isso! –Harry acercou-se a seu padrinho, sua mirada verde cheia de súplica-. Faz favor, não!

-Sento-o, Harry. Mas dada tua negativa de partir comigo não tenho outra opção.

O rapaz se aferrou ao braço de seu padrinho enquanto as lágrimas começavam a brotar de seus verdes olhos a torrentes. Não podia imaginar uma vida sem Severus, muito menos podia o imaginar a ele encerrado em uma prisão.

-Está bem, Sirius... –O rapaz baixou a cabeça, derrotado-. Irei contigo a onde queiras... mas faz favor... não faças nada em seu contra.

-Vê a empacar. Te esperarei nas habitações de Remus. –O rapaz assentiu, cheio de tristeza. –E quero-te de regresso em dez minutos.

Harry caminhou com passo lento para a porta. Dantes de sair volteou a ver ao diretor, quem dirigiu-lhe uma mirada de entendimento.

Quando o jovem se marchou, Sirius tomou um punhado de pó e dantes dos lançar à lareira volteou a ver aos dois professores, sua mirada insondável se fincando neles como um punhal.

-Quero que lhe digam isto a Snape... –Suas palavras foram claras e esteve seguro que a nenhum de suas duas ouvintes se lhe passou alguma por alto. –Digam-lhe que se se atreve a se acercar a Harry outra vez, eu me encarregarei de que a próxima vez que o veja seja desde uma rendida em uma das celas de Azkaban.

Lançou o pó e desapareceu. Minerva e Albus respiraram aliviados ao ver que o sangue tinha deixado de correr... ao menos pelo momento.

-Achas que Severus vá buscá-lo? –Perguntou-lhe a subdiretora, impressionada ainda pelo ocorrido. –Acha que Sirius seja capaz de enviá-lo a Azkaban se fá-lo?

O idoso mago assentiu.

-Tanto odeia-o? –Perguntou Minerva franzindo o cenho ante o silencioso assentimento de seu amigo.

-Não o duvide, querida... –Respondeu-lhe o diretor. Acomodou-se as gafas sobre seu nariz e suspirou. –E que também não te fique dúvida que Sirius será capaz disso e mais com tal de não voltar ao ver cerca de Harry...

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: A hora da verdade. Segunda Parte. **_

Notas:

Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história.

Besitos.

Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)

**Nota tradutor e aviso!**

**Eu vi que tenho um monte de leitor nessa fic... e sinceramente só cinco pessoas comentam... francamente desse jeito vou ficar sem postar o resto dos capítulos se continuar desse jeito...**

**Não percebem que o reviews e comentários faz um autor/leitor se interessar pela leitura como pelo reviews? Não vai de cair o braço digitando um comentariozinho ¬¬'**

**Desse jeito o próximo capitulo só sai mês que vem!**

**Ate a próxima!**


	21. A hora da verdade parte II

XVI

A hora da verdade.

Segunda Parte.

Advertência: Este capítulo contém cenas de violação a um menor. Se alguém é susceptível a este tipo de temas, faz favor, tomar as reservas pertinentes.

-\-\-\-\*********

Severus passeava-se de um lado a outro da sala, esperando a que Harry chegasse em qualquer momento. Segundos após que Sirius Black desaparecesse pela lareira do escritório do diretor, o professor de poções regressava da enfermaria.

Só tinha cruzado umas quantas palavras com Albus e Minerva, quem o puseram ao tanto do ocorrido em sua ausência. E quando o diretor lhe informou que Harry se marchava, este não o pensou e atravessou uma vez mais a lareira para chegar a suas habitações dantes que seu casal, pois precisava falar com ele.

Talhou-se o braço, dolorido ainda pela mordida de Sirius. Enquanto amaldiçoava-o em silêncio a porta abriu-se dando passo a Harry. Severus viu como o rapaz se talhava os olhos, tratando de secar suas lágrimas enquanto se dirigia à habitação que compartilhava com ele, sem se dar conta que o professor o observava.

O rapaz de verdes olhos tomou seu baú e começou a guardar a toda pressa seus pertences, pois tinha medo de demorar mais dos dez minutos que Sirius lhe tinha dado, e que este cumprisse sua ameaça de enviar a Severus a prisão. Soluçando muito baixo, o rapaz seguiu enchendo seu baú em completa desordem para depois ficar parado no meio da habitação, seus soluços aumentando.

Os fortes braços de Severus fecharam-se em torno de sua estreita cintura. Harry sentiu os negros cabelos de seu casal fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

-Estás bem? –Fechou os olhos ao escutar sua voz tão cerca de seu ouvido. Negou com a cabeça e tratou de falar, mas só conseguiu que outro soluço escapasse de seus lábios. –Fez-te dano?

O rapaz voltou a negar com a cabeça. Severus girou-o para que o olhasse de frente.

-Te irás com ele?

-Não tenho outra opção. Será melhor que me apresse... –Harry talhou seus inchados olhos com o dorso da mão e sorveu pelo nariz com força. Severus separou-se dele para se acercar à lareira. -A onde vais?

-Vou falar com ele. –O homem tomou um punhado de pó. Estava a ponto de lançá-los quando Harry o deteve pondo uma mão sobre a sua. -Deixa-me, Harry. Preciso arranjar isto de uma vez.

-Não, Severus. –Harry tirou-lhe os pós para regressar a seu lugar e abraçou-o. -Ele está furioso. Não conseguirás que te escute. Sabes que até a Remus lhe gritou?

Severus guardou silêncio por um momento. Sabia que o rapaz tinha razão, tratar de falar com ele seria quase um suicídio. Estava seguro que assim que o visse não duvidaria em lhe lançar um Kedavra. Mas a separação doía-lhe bem mais que o que Black pudesse lhe fazer. Levantou o rosto de rapaz e olhou-o aos verdes olhos.

-Foge comigo... –A arrebatada proposição de seu casal o descolocou. O homem mais sensato que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida, a quem quase lhe teve que rogar para que o fizesse seu sem importar as consequências... Agora lhe propunha fugir com ele?. –Nos iremos bem longe, onde ninguém nos possa encontrar. Nem sequer Albus saberá como nos encontrar, muito menos esse...

Harry olhou os profundos olhos de seu casal. Pôde ver neles que Severus não estava jogando. Por um breve momento sentiu-se tentado a dizer-lhe que sim e mandar todo o demais ao diabo. Mas deteve-se ao pensar em Sirius e o que seria capaz de fazer ao homem que tanto amava.

-Não, Severus... –O rapaz baixou a mirada quando sentiu que seu casal se tensava ante sua negativa.

-Não queres? –O homem franziu o cenho e levantou a queixo do jovem para que o olhasse aos olhos. –Talvez já não me amas?

-Como podes me perguntar isso? –Harry tomou entre suas mãos o amado rosto, agora coberto de pequenas arrugas de preocupação que acentuavam sua maturidade. –Amo-te com toda minha alma... mas não posso me ir contigo.

-Por que? –O homem apertou mais sua cintura e colou-o a ele, temeroso do deixar ir. –Talvez Black te ameaçou? –O rapaz assentiu. –Que te disse?

-Que te enviaria a Azkaban se não me ia com ele. –Suspirou. –E se vou-me contigo agora te denunciará por sequestro e então nós viveremos fugindo pelo resto de nossas vidas.

-Não me importo.

-Mas a meu sim! –Harry separou-se dele e se acercou a seu baú. Sentiu-se exasperado quando viu a desordem em que estava. –Deu-me dez minutos... faz-se tarde.

-Harry... –Severus observou a seu casal recolhendo as coisas regadas e tratando de acomodá-las o melhor possível. –Voltarei a ver-te?

O rapaz deteve-se e acercou-se de novo a ele.

-Por suposto que sim. –Acariciou seu rosto e apesar das lágrimas seus verdes olhos brilharam mais que nunca. –Sabes que data é hoje?

-É dezoito de Julho...

-Exato. –Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo. –Só faltam treze dias para meu aniversário.

-É muito tempo...

-Nada disso. –Riu com ligeireza ao ver a mirada de resignação de seu casal. –No domingo trinta e um de Julho, quero que vás a Grimmauld Place a me buscar. Terei meu baú pronto. É mais... nem sequer vou a desempacar.

Severus acercou o corpo de Harry ao seu e apertou-o com força. Harry sentiu que o ar lhe faltava, mas longe de se separar se apertou mais a ele.

-Irei por ti, Harry... –O beijou com intensidade e suas palavras perderam-se na boca do rapaz-. Prometo-te.

-Te estarei esperando... sempre. –Harry correspondeu ao beijo de Severus com a mesma intensidade.

-Será melhor que te ajude a empacar... –Severus separou-se de seu casal, temeroso de não o deixar ir nunca mais. Harry assentiu pensando o mesmo e envergonhou-se quando, com um movimento de sua varinha, o professor deixou seu baú em ordem. Depois reduziu o tamanho de sua bagagem e o rapaz guardou-o no bolso de sua túnica.

Momentos depois encontravam-se em frente à lareira. Harry tomou um punhado de pós e dantes de marchar-se voltou a beija-lo.

-Não o esqueças... –Lhe sussurrou no ouvido. –Só são treze dias.

O rapaz desapareceu pela lareira para as habitações de Remus. Severus ficou parado no mesmo lugar, observando como as chamas voltavam a sua cor natural. Deu a média volta para encerrar em sua habitação.

-Te verei dentro de treze dias... –Murmurou enquanto acariciava as cobertas negras que alguma vez cobrissem o jovem corpo de seu casal. –E então ninguém poderá nos separar...

-\-\-\-\-\-\*********

Remus observou a silhueta de Sirius perfilando-se no quício da lareira. Encontrava-se parado em um rincão da sala, com uma copa de brandy na mão. O animago traspassou o nicho e sem perceber-se de sua presença começou a passear de um lado a outro, esperando a chegada de sua afilhado. Volteou a ver seu relógio.

-O enviarei a Azkaban... –Murmurou. A raiva que sentia não tinha conseguido diminuir, e em mudança aumentava simultaneamente que os recordava aos dois juntos no lago. –Não me importo o que Harry diga...

-Te estarás equivocando, Sirius... –O animago se sobressaltou ao escutar a voz de Remus. –O perderás se o fazes.

Sirius viu ao licantropo sair dentre as sombras. Seus olhos dourados resplandeceram à tênue luz das velas que alumbravam a estância. Observou o copo que trazia na mão enquanto se acercava a ele.

-Por que estás bebendo? –Sirius acercou-se a seu amigo para tirar-lhe o copo, mas este o esquivo se tomando o conteúdo de um sozinho engole. –Não podes beber nos dias prévios à Lua Cheia...

-Por suposto que posso... –Remus serviu-se mais brandy e Sirius surpreendeu-se ao ver que o copo se esvaziava entre seus lábios para voltar a ser colmada com mais licor. Sua voz soava algo rasposa e arrastava as palavras. –Que mais dá?

-Teus sentidos são mais sensíveis nestes dias, com um só copo te embriagas. –Arrebatou-lhe o copo da mão. –Ademais, a poção não terá o mesmo efeito.

-Como disse uma pessoinha muito querida... –Isto último o disse remarcando suas palavras-. Não... me... importa...

Remus tentou recuperar o copo e ao ver que falhava, se dirigiu para a garrafa. Sirius moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro ao ver que o homem bebia da boca sem nenhum conserto. Acercou-se a ele para tratar de lhe a arrebatar, mas Remus foi mais rápido.

-Deixa de beber, Remus... te fará dano.

–E tu que te importas!? –Sirius se sobressaltou ao escutar o grito de seu amigo.

-Importa-me o que te passe! –Acercou-se a ele, tratando de serena-lo. –Sempre me importaste. É meu melhor amigo.

-Não é verdadeiro! –Remus deu um passo atrás para evitar que Sirius se acercasse. –Eu não te importo. E também não te importas Harry. Só és tu e teu maldito egocentrismo...

-De que estás falando? –O animago começava a perder a paciência.

-Teu dizes... que o queres... –O homem fez uma pausa para ordenar suas ideias. –No entanto está-lo separando da pessoa que ele ama... lhe farás dano se o fazes.

-Como podes pensar que Harry ame a esse...? –Entrecerrou seus azuis olhos, tratando de acalmar-se. –Ele não pode o amar. É um menino. Só é um... jogo.

-Não o é, Sirius. –Remus acercou-se a seu amigo até ficar a uns centímetros de seu rosto. O animago pôde cheirar o fôlego a brandy que emanava do homem em frente a ele. –Ele me disse que o ama...

Tarde deu-se conta Remus do que tinha dito. Tampou-se a boca por instinto, seus grandes olhos cafés abertos em surpresa. Viu como o rosto de Sirius se contraía em uma careta de raiva.

-Tu o sabias... –O homem lobo calou. Sirius sentiu que sua raiva aumentava. –Tu sabias que Harry estava com ele! Desde quando me tens estado ocultando!? Responde!

-Soube-o a noite da graduação. –Se recargou a um custado da parede onde se achava o bar, a garrafa ainda em sua mão trémula. –Não podes desfazer o que já está feito. Eles se amam e não podes fazer nada para o evitar...

-Por que... nunca... disseste-o? –Sirius acercou-se a seu amigo e tomou-o pelo pescoço de sua túnica. Remus fechou seus dourados olhos ao sentir seu cálido fôlego. –Sou teu melhor amigo! Deveste dizer-me!

-Prometi-lhe que não te diria nada! –Sirius apertou ainda mais a túnica sobre o pescoço do licantropo. –Eles pensavam esperar até que Harry fosse maior de idade para te dizer.

-Isso não é uma justificativa! –Sirius separou-se dele e lhe deu as costas. –Achei que eras meu melhor amigo...

-E sou, Sirius... –Um nodo começou a formar na garganta de Remus. Tratou de acercar-se a Sirius mas este se afastou dele. –Mas nestes dias vi-o tão feliz... como nunca dantes. Que importa se sua felicidade está ao lado de Severus? Que importa isso se agora é feliz?

-Não o entendes... –Sirius apertou os dentes enquanto continuava. –É... Snivellius. É um... Snape. É um... homem. Não sou capaz de aceitar uma relação de Harry com um homem... muito menos com ele. Nunca.

-Por que é tão fechado? –Remus deixou a garrafa a um lado e sustentou-se do móvel do bar, pois começava a sentir-se mareado-. Não tem nada de mau que dois homens se amem...

-Não posso crer o que me estás dizendo. –Sirius sentou-se na orla do sofá e se massageou a têmpora. Seus negros e revoltos cabelos caíram sobre suas mãos, cobrindo-as. Remus acercou-se e agachou-se em frente a ele, acariciando seu suave cabeleira com ternura. –É algo antinatural. É... asqueroso.

-Isso não é verdade... –Remus permaneceu em frente a Sirius, seus longos dedos começavam a enredar-se entre as fibras negras do animago, emaranhando-as mais. –Não podes saber se algo é asqueroso se não o tens provando dantes.

-Que queres dizer? –Sirius levantou a mirada e seus azuis olhos encontraram-se com os dourados de Remus. –Achas que interessa-me saber o que é ser beijado por um... homem?

-Eu... tenho-te beijado dantes. –As bochechas de Remus, coloridas pelo álcool, adquiriram um tom mais intenso.

-De que falas? –Sirius pôde ver no fundo desses olhos cafés um destelo que nunca dantes tinha visto. –Que tentas me dizer?

-O que tens escutado... –Remus posou uma trémula mão sobre o rosto do homem que tanto amava e o acariciou com lentidão, desfrutando da calidez de sua pele. Sirius franziu o cenho, sua mão posando-se sobre a sua para detê-lo.

-Que estás fazendo?

-Estou-te dando a provar... algo novo. –Dantes de que Sirius pudesse perguntar algo mais, os lábios de Remus se posaram com macieza sobre os seus, saboreando a morna carne que se abriu ante ele, vítima da surpresa.

Então Remus aproveitou esse momento para aprofundar o beijo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\*********

-Duas semanas... só faltam duas semanas...

Draco passeava-se de um lado a outro de sua habitação enquanto retorcia suas mãos em um gesto de nervosismo. Seus loiros cabelos alborotados caíam com abandono sobre sua testa sorosa e suas cinzas olhos acusavam sérias impressões de preocupação.

Entre o engano de Blaise, a morte de sua mãe, o problema que enfrentava seu pai e agora a gravidez de Oliver se tinha esquecido por completo daquele que podia lhe fazer mais dano que todo aquilo pelo que já estava passando.

Assustava-lhe mais que nunca o fato de que Severus ainda não fosse chamado por Voldemort. Ele sabia muito bem que o Lord Escuro tinha planos para se unir a ele a princípios do seguinte mês, para o que faltavam duas semanas.

Parou-se de repente no meio de sua habitação e correu a refugiar em um rincão. Sentou-se encolhendo suas pernas e escondendo sua cabeça entre seus braços, como um menino temeroso de receber um castigo por ter feito algo mau.

Mas ele não tinha feito nada mau. O único problema seu tinha sido o que Voldemort pusesse seus purpúreos olhos sobre sua pessoa.

-Tive que ser eu... não pôde eleger a ninguém mais... –Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos para perder-se no luxuoso tapete sobre a que se achava sentado-. Tenho tanto medo...

Lhe atemorizava mais que nada o ter que ver de em frente ao ser maligno ao que todo mundo lhe temia. Sentiu escalafrios tão só de imaginar que essa coisa pudesse sequer o tocar. Tivesse gostado em de esse momento possuir a valentia Gryffindor de Harry e se enfrentar a esse monstro perverso, e o destruir.

Mas ele não era um Gryffindor. Ele não era Harry. Ele não podia fazer nada mais que esperar e rogar porque o "menino que viveu" pudesse acabar com ele e evitar que caísse em suas mãos. Sentiu-se impotente ao dar-se conta que dependia demasiado de Harry. Todo mundo mágico dependia de Harry.

Foi até esse momento que Draco compreendeu o ônus tão pesado que a seu amigo lhe tinha tocado levar. Se ele estava em sérios apuros por ter sido elegido por Voldemort como seu colega, estava seguro que seu problema não se comparava com ter que se enfrentar a ele em uma guerra onde um dos dois teria que morrer.

-Só é um menino... –Sussurrou. Suas lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas, já sem nenhum controle. –Só somos uns meninos...

Recargo seu delgado corpo contra o janela. A brisa noturna revolveu seus loiros cabelos e refrescou seu testa sorosa. Suspirou enquanto punha-se de pé e buscava seu travesseiro. Saiu de sua habitação e com timidez tocou a porta da habitação de seu pai.

-Adiante. –O rapaz vacilou ante sua enérgica voz. Respirou com força e entrou. Lucius franziu o cenho ao ver a seu filho parado em frente a sua cama, seus loiros cabelos despenados, seu pijama posto e embaixo de seu braço um travesseiro. –Sucede algo?

-Eu só... –O rapaz duvidou-. Não posso dormir.

Teve um incómodo momento de silêncio em que Lucius tratou de assimilar o que via em frente a ele. Para qualquer outro pai a mensagem de Draco tivesse sido captado ao instante. Mas tratando-se de Lucius Malfoy a situação era diferente. Draco suspirou enquanto esperava parado no mesmo lugar.

Suspirou uma vez mais enquanto dava média volta. Dispunha-se a sair quando a voz de seu pai o deteve.

-Se queres... podes dormir aqui. –Draco voltou a respirar com força e caminhou para a cama de seu pai. Este retirou a coberta que cobria o outro extremo e lhe fez senhas de que se acercasse. Draco sentou-se na orla e olhou-o aos olhos, só para estar seguro que podia se combinar com ele-. Há muito espaço.

O rapaz colocou seu travesseiro na cabeceira e com lentidão deitou-se na cama, buscando uma posição mais cômoda. Volteou a ver a Lucius, quem a sua vez observava-o com uma mirada que não pôde decifrar.

-Seria bom que tratasses de dormir. Amanhã tens classe com Severus, Não é assim? –Seu filho assentiu em silêncio. –Amanhã não me toca terapia, de modo que estarei presente à classe, Que te parece?

-Isso soa bem... –Draco permitiu-se um suave sorriso e fechou os olhos.

-Gostaria de ver que tanto tens avançado, e gostaria presenciar de um duelo entre tu e Potter.

Draco não respondeu. Recordou de repente que existia a possibilidade de que Harry já não estivesse no Castelo. Após que Black descobrisse a verdade sobre sua relação com Severus, e conhecendo os temores de Harry se isso chegava a ocorrer, supôs que o animago não ficaria de braços cruzados e o primeiro que faria seria lhe levar daí, o mais longe possível de seu padrinho.

Só esperava que Sirius Black não reportasse a Severus ante o Ministério. Não queria nem se imaginar a seu padrinho encerrado em uma cela em Azkaban. Confiou em que Harry tivesse o suficiente poder para convencer a Black de não fazer nada em seu contra. A ele lhe ia doer muito que lhe arrebatassem a seu padrinho dessa maneira. Confiava também em que o animago se considerasse satisfeito com lhe ter quase arrancado o braço.

O rapaz se entristeceu ao pensar que Harry já não estaria aí. Já não teria com quem conversar, nem a quem reptar a uma carreira de vassouras, nem também não teria com quem explorar esse imenso lugar. Fazendo contas chegou à frustrante conclusão que séria o único jovem que ficaria, entre tantos velhos. E não estava ainda muito convencido ante a ideia de substituir a companhia de Harry pela de seus dois melhores amigos.

Ainda que desde o enterro de sua mãe sua relação com Rum e Hermione tinha mudado para bem, ele ainda não se sentia com a confiança suficiente como para considerá-los como seus melhores amigos. E estava seguro que eles pensavam o mesmo. E a única pessoa jovem à que veria no Castelo, após eles, seria Oliver Wood. E nem pensar em dirigir-lhe a palavra sequer.

Suspirou, seu rosto semioculto entre os plugues de seu travesseiro. Desde que voltasse da enfermaria não deixava de se perguntar por que não se tinha atrevido a lhe entregar o pergaminho. Tinha-se-lhe apresentado a oportunidade ideal quando Severus se marchou após que o auxiliar de Poppy curasse sua ferida. Pôde ter-lhe entregado nesse instante e destruir todos seus sonhos e ilusões... mas não o fez.

Se revolveu na cama, inquieto, ao não poder se explicar essa estranha sensação que o embargava quando o recordava sentado em sua cadeira, cantando a seu bebê. Nunca se chegou a imaginar que o rapaz possuísse uma voz tão formosa e hipnotizante, como o canto de uma sirena. Se reprochou a si mesmo por esse pensamento. Ele não era nenhuma sirena. Era Oliver Wood, ex capitão da equipe de Quidditch, um Gryffindor... e o casal de Blaise.

Franziu o cenho e apertou a travesseiro com força tratando de afastar esses pensamentos. Ele se tinha prometido não voltar a pensar em Blaise e seu engano. E apesar de que lhe doía mais que nunca que agora estivessem esperando um filho, ele compreendia que não tinha nenhum direito a destruir a felicidade de Wood. Após tudo, ele também era vítima do engano da pessoa na que alguma vez confiou.

"Em algum dia se inteirará..." Pensou enquanto o sonho começava a vencê-lo. "E não serei eu quem lhe diga."

Lucius, quem observava-o desde fazia momento, pensou que o rapaz já dormia e que estava tendo um mau sonho. Acercou sua mão para sua frente e acariciou seus loiros cabelos. Draco não se moveu.

Aceitou de seu pai essa subtil mostra de carinho. Um suave sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao sentir-se protegido, como fazia tempo não se sentia. Agora sabia que a seu lado já não estava só e indefeso. Agora estava seguro que seu pai seria capaz de todo para o defender.

Suspirou uma vez mais, deixando que o sonho ao fim o vencesse. Refugiou-se nos braços de Morfeu sentindo ainda a cálida mão de seu pai sobre sua cabeça e, dentro dela, uma formosa voz arrulhando-o enquanto lhe cantava uma doce canção de berço.

********* -\-\-\

As ânsias acumuladas por tanto tempo afloraram convertendo o beijo de Remus em algo necessário, vital. O castanho endereçou-se de sua posição e acercou seu corpo ao do animago, estático ainda pela surpresa. Suas mãos deixaram seu cabelo para posar em suas costas, atraindo-o mais a ele.

Tendeu-o sobre o sofá com cuidado e se recosto sobre ele, sem deixar de beija-lo. Era tanta sua emoção por esse momento tão desejado, que o licantropo não se percebeu que seu beijo não era correspondido, e que Sirius ainda se encontrava impávido embaixo dele, sem poder reagir.

Deixou sua boca para beijar seu rosto. Seus lábios posaram-se sobre uma de suas bochechas e deteve-se. Umas mornas lágrimas deslizavam-se por elas, para se perder na comissura de sua boca. Remus deixou de beija-lo e separou seu rosto, só para encontrar com a mirada azul do homem que amava. Pôde ver nela um assomo de dor, medo e muita fúria.

Foi então quando reagiu. Ante a mirada selvagem de Sirius, o homem lobo pôs-se de pé e deu vários passos atrás, temendo a reação de quem até esse momento tinha considerado seu melhor amigo.

-Sirius... eu...

-Por que... fizeste isso? –Sirius levantou-se do sofá e extraiu seu varinha do cinto, ao mesmo tempo em que secava suas lágrimas e talhava-se a boca com uma mão. Remus sentiu uma punçada de dor atravessar seu coração ao ver o gesto de Sirius tratando de apagar o beijo que lhe desse. –Por que o fizeste!?

-Eu... sento-o. Não... –Baixou a mirada, incapaz de seguir sustentando a do animago. –Faz favor, perdoa-me.

-Por que? –Sirius seguia sustentando a varinha em alto, mas sua mão tremia sem controle. –Responde!

-Porque amo-te! –Os olhos de Sirius abriram-se grandes em surpresa.

-Como...?

-Amei-te sempre... –O corpo de Remus se aflorou enquanto deixava sair todo o que tinha guardado em seu coração durante tantos anos. Se recargou na parede, tratando de manter-se em pé enquanto continuava falando. –Tenho-te... amado... toda minha vida...

-Estás... Ébrio. –Um sorriso incrédulo refletiu-se em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que guardava sua varinha. –Não pode ter outra razão que te faça ser capaz de me dizer isso.

-Amo-te. –Remus endereçou-se e acercou-se ao animago. Este deu um passo atrás, tratando de se afastar dele. –Apaixonei-me de ti desde que éramos estudantes.

-Não é verdadeiro...

-Mas jamais te disse porque temia que me recusasses... –Remus permaneceu de pé no centro da habitação, sua cabeça em alto e seus dourados olhos brilhando mais que nunca. Apesar da reação de seu amigo agora sentia que um grande peso se descartava de seus ombros. Sentiu-se ligeiro-. Sou homossexual, Sirius. E estou apaixonado de ti.

Um longo momento de silêncio seguiu à confessão de Remus. Sirius escarvo no mais profundo de seus olhos, buscando algum sinal que lhe indicasse que o licantropo só caçoava. Mas pôde ver como Remus sustentava sua mirada e seu rosto, sereno agora, expressava uma profunda seriedade.

-Agora já o sabes. –Remus suspirou, deixando escapar o ar que sem o saber, tinha estado contendo-. Disse-te a verdade, agora de ti dependerá que fazer com ela.

-Como te atreves a me dizer isso...? –Sirius estava por dizer algo mais, quando os lumes da lareira se tornaram verdes e a silhueta de Harry atravessou a ombreira. A tensão no ambiente foi palpável para o rapaz, quem intuiu em seguida que nesse lugar tinha passado algo.

Volteou a ver a Remus e de imediato soube o que tinha ocorrido. Sentiu uma grande dor e um sentimento de perda o embargo ao olhar seus olhos, cristalizados pelas lágrimas que o homem continha com muito esforço. Acercou-se a ele e sem o pensar o abraçou. Remus sentiu o apoio de Harry e o entrecho entre seus braços, refugiando seu rosto em seu pescoço.

Harry separou-se dele por um momento para voltear a ver a seu padrinho. Sirius sentiu que um grande pesar se alojava em seu peito ao ver os olhos verdes de seu afilhado posar sobre sua pessoa, o ressentimento refletido neles.

-Por que demoraste tanto? –O animago não se deixou intimidar por sua mirada ressentida. –Disse-te dez minutos, Onde te meteste? Não terás estado com esse...?

-Deixa-o em paz. –Remus decidiu intervir. A essas alturas já não se importava o que o animago pudesse lhe fazer. –O Castelo é enorme, Já o esqueceste?

Sirius não respondeu. Em vez disso se parou a um lado da lareira e tomou um punhado de pós. Dirigiu-se a Harry.

-Quero que vás primeiro. –O rapaz se tenso e Remus rodeou seus ombros com um braço. –E quero que me esperes na sala... e mais vale-te que obedeças.

O rapaz volteou a ver a Remus. Este encerrou seu suave rosto entre suas fortes mãos.

-Não te preocupes. Tudo estará bem.

-Prometes-me? –O licantropo assentiu. –Me escreverá?

-Por suposto. Estranhar-te-ei. –Remus sorriu com tristeza. Harry acercou seu rosto e depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios. Foi um beijo muito subtil e cheio de imenso carinho, e Remus agradeceu-lhe o gesto correspondendo da mesma forma. O rapaz sentiu o coração de Remus mais ligeiro, e sorriu.

Deu a média volta e dirigiu-se à lareira, onde Sirius já o esperava com os pó. O animago lançou-os ao fogo e após mencionar o destino Harry desapareceu da vista do licantropo. Sirius voltou a apanhar outro punhado de pó e estava por lançá-los quando escutou a voz de Remus por trás dele.

-Poderás esquecer o que passou? –Sua voz escutava-se triste. –Seguirás sendo meu amigo?

Sirius não volteou ao ver. Só lhe respondeu em um sussurro.

-Não o sei, Remus... –O licantropo pôde distinguir uma profunda decepção na voz do homem que lhe dava as costas.

Remus teve então o profundo desejo de estrecha-lo entre seus braços para não o deixar ir. Quis reter suas fortes costas contra seu peito e perder seu nariz entre seus longos cabelos enquanto buscava a forma de convencê-lo de que o amava, de que ele podia o fazer feliz.

Mas não fez nada. Só observou os movimentos de Sirius enquanto lançava o punhado de pó.

-Minha porta sempre... estará aberta para ti, Sirius. –Sua voz avariando pela agonia de vê-lo partir de sua vida. –Eu sempre estarei para ti... sempre.

O homem não respondeu. Mencionou seu destino e desapareceu pelo mesmo lugar por onde seu afilhado partisse.

Remus ficou parado em frente à lareira enquanto umas mornas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos dourados, agora carregados de uma profunda dor.

-Perdi-te, Sirius... –Tudo a seu ao redor deu voltas e suas pernas deixaram de sustentar. Caiu de joelhos sobre o tapete e deixou que os soluços o afogassem se apoderando do pesado silêncio que agora reinava na habitação. –E esta vez para sempre...

********* -\-\-\-\-\

Quando Sirius arribou pela lareira já Harry o esperava na sala, como lhe tinha ordenado. O jovem baixou a cabeça ao encontrar com a mirada apreensiva de sua padrinho. Este só ressopro enquanto caminhava para as que seriam as habitações de sua afilhado.

-Segue-me... –Harry suspirou com pesar ao escutar o tom cortante que o animago utilizou ao se dirigir a ele. Fez o que lhe pediu e percorreram um amplo corredor que ligava a umas habitações que o rapaz nunca tinha visto em suas visitas anteriores.

-Fiz algumas remodelagens. –Comentou lhe o animago, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. –Fiz-o... para quando te viesses a viver comigo.

O rapaz assentiu em silêncio, sem animar-se a pronunciar palavra ante o tom doído na voz de sua padrinho. Este se deteve em frente a uma porta com motivos decorativos relacionados com a Casa à que alguma vez pertencessem.

A porta era de madeira de Cerezo pintada de vermelho, com algumas aplicações em ouro que a demarcavam toda e, talhado em relevo, se podia apreciar um formoso leão dourado que nesse momento parecia estar dormido. O animago tocou à porta e o leão acordou-se, lançando um rugido que fez sobressaltar ao rapaz.

-Podes modular o som do rugido. –Comentou lhe o animago enquanto pronunciava uma contra senha. O leão bosteou enquanto a porta abria-se, dando passo às que seriam as habitações de Harry. Este entrou por trás de seu padrinho enquanto observava tudo a seu ao redor. –Mas não podes mudar a contra senha.

A habitação era muito bela. A lua entrava por uma enorme anela alumiando a cabeceira de sua cama tamanho matrimonial, e decorada com um filhote de leão, também de ouro e que ao igual que o leão da porta parecia dormir uma sesta. A Harry ocorreu-se-lhe pensar que poderiam ser o pai e o filho.

A cama estava coberta com cobertas de cor vinho bordadas com fios dourados, e franqueada por dois veladores de desenho antigo em madeira também de cerezo. O rapaz pôde observar que todo o mobiliário era antigo e estava acabado na mesma madeira.

As paredes pintadas de cor marfim faziam um contraste muito elegante e Harry pôde ver que estavam enfeitadas com pinturas de formosas paisagens em movimento. Um quadro da cascata Salto Angel chamou em especial sua atenção por sua grande altura e beleza.

-Esta será tua habitação. –A voz de sua padrinho sacou-o de suas observações. –Como te podes dar conta, está decorada ao estilo Gryffindor. Mas se queres mudar algumas coisas não há problema. O filhote de leão não é um enfeito, é um despertador. Também podes modular o volume de seus rugidos.

Harry voltou a assentir em silêncio enquanto seguia inspecionando a formosa habitação.

-Onde estão tuas coisas? –O jovem extraiu o pequeno baú de seu túnica e entregou-lhe a seu padrinho. Enquanto este voltava a bagagem a seu tamanho normal, Harry viu uma porta no fundo a um lado de um grande guarda-roupa e supôs que era o banho. Regressou sua mirada verde ao janela e descobriu uma percha colocada em uma parede lateral. Soube que era para Hedwig.

Foi nesse momento quando se deu conta que se tinha esquecido por completo dela.

-Esqueci a Hedwig... –Disse-se enquanto levava-se uma mão à cabeça, reprochando-se seu esquecimento. Seu padrinho escutou-o.

-Melhor assim. –Respondeu-lhe sem tirar a vista de suas coisas. –Para que a precisas?

-Quero escrever-lhe a Rum e a Hermione. Eles se preocuparão quando vejam que já não estou em Hogwarts. Também quero lhe escrever a Draco e a Remus e...

Mas Sirius não o deixou terminar.

-E a Snivellius?

-Não lhe chames assim...

-Utilizarás meu coruja para enviar-lhes cartas a teus amigos. Só te advirto uma coisa... –Harry deu um passo atrás ao ver a mirada dura de Sirius dirigir-se a ele. –Não quero me inteirar que teus amigos te informam sobre ele, ou caso contrário não lhes escreverás nada mais.

-Mas, padrinho... –Harry tentou reclamar, mas Sirius não lhe permitiu.

-Está dito. –Mencionou um feitiço sobre os pertences de Harry, para verificar que não tivesse nada com o que pudesse ter contato com Severus-. A correspondência que recebas a lerei dantes de te a entregar, de modo que será melhor que lhes digas que a enviem a meu nome...

-Não podes fazer isso! –Harry crispo os punhos, cheio de raiva-. Isso só se lhes faz aos prisioneiros!

-Tu não és um prisioneiro. –Recordou-lhe seu padrinho. –Poderás percorrer toda a mansão por dentro e por fora. Só te recordo que ao igual que Hogwarts tem barreiras de proteção.

-Não é justo! –Harry seguiu reclamando sem resultado algum. –Quero voltar a Hogwarts!

-Basta, Harry. –Sirius mostrou-se sereno, mas era óbvio que começava a perder a paciência. –Não me faças te recordar a razão pela que agora estás aqui.

-Por que não podes aceitar que amo a Severus? –A voz do rapaz avariou-se. Seus verdes olhos olhando com firmeza aos azuis olhos de seu padrinho.

-Tu não podes amar a esse... comensal. –O animago negou com a cabeça às palavras de sua afilhado. –Só é um menino. Já encontrarás a alguém a quem amar para valer. Quando sejas maior conhecerás a muitas mulheres e então te apaixonarás. Desempaca e guarda tuas coisas. É hora do jantar.

Dirigiu-se à porta, disposto a dar por terminado o assunto. Mas não contou com que Harry não opinava o mesmo.

-Não vou conhecer a nenhuma mulher. –Sirius pôde notar a segurança impressa na voz do rapaz-. As mulheres não me interessam.

-Não digas tolices. Só tens dezessete anos.

-Não é uma tolice. –Harry acercou-se a seu baú e fechou-o.

-Que estas fazendo?

-Não vou a desempacar. –Ante a mirada estranhada do animago. –Dentro de treze dias me irei de aqui. E nem você nem ninguém poderá me impedir.

-De que estás falando? –A ira na voz do homem provocou um escalafrio na coluna vertebral de Harry. Mas longe de imutar-se armou-se de valor.

-No dia de meu aniversário Severus virá por mim. –Harry pôde ver como o rosto do animago empalidecia por um segundo, para depois se tornar vermelho pela fúria. –Serei maior de idade e então não poderás impedir que me marche com ele.

-Tu não irás a nenhuma parte com esse mau nascido! –O animago tomou-o pelos ombros fazendo que o rapaz o olhasse com olhos assustados. –Não o quero cerca de ti! E não quero escutar nem uma sozinha estupidez mais! Está claro?

-Não me importo o que digas! –Harry sentiu uma grande dor na zona onde Sirius o apertava. – Ele virá por mim e nos iremos longe! E não poderás fazer nada para o evitar!

-Por suposto que o farei... –Sirius soltou os braços do rapaz e deu-lhe as costas para dirigir à porta-. Reza porque não se acerque a minha casa... ou o que lhe fiz no braço será pouco em comparação com o que lhe farei se se atreve a se acercar a ti...

-Não te atrevas... a machuca-lo. –Sirius deteve sua mão no maçaneta ao escutar a seu afilhado. –Se fazes-lhe dano jamais te perdoarei.

-Estás-me ameaçando? –O homem permaneceu imutável ante a atitude do rapaz. –Sabes que se se me dá a vontade, agora mesmo posso apresentar minha denúncia ante o Ministério? –Harry baixou a mirada. –Sabes que posso destruir sua vida tão só com o desejar?

-Faz favor... não... –Harry já não teve mais força para falar. Viu que nada bom poderia sacar dessa discussão. Compreendeu que sem importar o que fizesse, seu padrinho não mudaria sua postura. Sirius viu sua atitude rendida e decidiu dar por terminado o assunto.

-Espero-te no salão para jantar.

O homem saiu da habitação, deixando ao rapaz com uma grande sensação de impotência. Este se deixou cair na cama e se talhou os ombros doloridos, tratando de se tranquilizar.

-Não importa o que faças, padrinho... –Disse-se em voz alta enquanto sua mirada esmeralda perdia-se em algum ponto em frente a ele. –Não poderás me separar de Severus. Não poderás...

Fechou os olhos e deixou que seus pensamentos viajassem para seu casal. Se queria voltar a ter contato com Severus, teria que recuperar um pouco da confiança de sua padrinho. Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se a seu baú. Se daria um longo banho para relaxar-se e depois baixaria a jantar com a única família que por agora lhe ficava.

****-\-\-\-\-\*****

"Porque amo-te!"

"Amo a Severus..."

"Não te movas ou te irá pior!"

"Sou homossexual..."

"Isso é, pequeno... grita todo o que queiras..."

"Amo-o..."

-Não...! -Sirius acordou inesperadamente. Talhou-se os olhos, molhados pelas lágrimas que sem querer deixasse escapar durante seu sonho.

Arrojou as cobertas a um lado, pois sentia que lhe queimavam a pele. Levantou-se da cama, cambaleante. Abriu a janela e deixou que o vento da madrugada se levasse o que ficava de um pesadelo da que após muitos anos ainda não conseguia se libertar.

Ele pensava que o tinha esquecido tudo. Ele achava que após tanto tempo ao fim suas feridas estavam curadas e que tinha fechado para sempre o episódio mais doloroso de sua vida. Tanto ou mais doloroso que a morte de seus queridos James e Lily.

Mas equivocou-se. E o que mais lhe doía na alma, era que uma das pessoas que mais queria tinha sido a encarregada de reviver em sua memória aquela terrível noite que tanto esforço tinha posto em tratar de esquecer.

Suspirou, uma e outra vez, para tratar de afastar o mal-estar que lhe provocava o simples ato de recordar. Sentou-se no alfaiar da janela e invocou uma copa de whisky de fogo. O primeiro engole queimou sua garganta seca, enquanto o animago fechava seus azuis olhos e sua memória viajava para a noite na que aquele homem lhe desgracio a vida.

_Ainda podia recordar o estrondo da música que sua mãe tinha posto para amenizar a reunião de comensais que se efetuava a cada mês. Uma noite como tantas na que Sirius, de nove anos então, preferia encerrar em sua habitação e entreter-se em sua coleção de cartões de Quidditch. _

_Quando as reuniões terminavam, o menino acostumava escapulir-se para a sala de reuniões, só para ver os rastros que ficavam da presença dos visitantes noturnos. Lixo atirado por todas partes, estropícios ao fino mobiliário que ao dia seguinte, se sua mãe se encontrava de bom humor, restaurava com um toque de seu varinha. _

_O que nunca se tinha podido explicar, era um líquido viscoso que pesteava algumas zonas do mobiliário, e que por mais que o menino tratava de imaginar que era, ao final não o conseguia. _

_Só uma vez tinha sido surpreendido por sua mãe em uma de suas explorações, o que lhe tinha valido toda uma noite encerrado na que ele chamava com muito atino "a cela do castigo", e que se tratava de uma pequena habitação com só uma cama, uma pequena janela onde mal entrava um facho de luz quando era de dia, e franqueada por uma grosa porta negra. _

_Só tinha estado nesse lugar uma vez, e não lhe ficaram vontades de voltar a explorar a risco de voltar a ser surpreendido. Mas como todo menino curioso, sua firme promessa se desvaneceu ao seguinte mês, quando uma reunião mais dos amigos de sua mãe se efetuou. _

_O menino de grandes olhos como o céu, e cabelos negros e alborotados que já davam sinais de não deixar ser cortados, se encontrava essa noite entretenido em um novo jogo de mesa que um amigo seu lhe tinha obsequiado. Cansado do jogo, e vendo ainda que a reunião não tinha terminado, se propôs averiguar que tanto era o que esses homens faziam durante suas reuniões. _

_Diz-se que a curiosidade matou ao gato. E essa noite aplicaria para quem em um futuro se converteria em animago. Sirius saiu de sua habitação e se escapuliu entre os escuros corredores da enorme mansão, e que conduziam para onde o estrondo da música se escutava, a cada vez mais próximo. _

_Acercou-se pouco a pouco, tratando de passar inadvertido para os quadros que a essas horas da noite se encontravam sumidos em um profundo letargo. O menino atingiu a distinguir um raio de luz que sobressaía embaixo da porta do salão e sem poder resistir mais a curiosidade se recostou sobre o andar, tratando de distinguir algo. _

_Estava tão absorto em sua curiosa observação, que não sentiu os passos, firmes e grandes, de alguém que se acercava. O menino reprimiu um grito quando se sentiu içado inesperadamente e foi voltado para o rosto oculto por uma máscara branca de comensal. _

_-Perdeu-se-te algo, pequeno? –A profunda voz do estranho fez que ao menino lhe percorresse um fundo escalafrio. –Queres saber que é o que sucede lá adentro? _

_-Não... eu só... –O menino se revolveu entre a forte mão que o sustentava no ar, mas o único que conseguiu foi ser sujeito com muita mais força. –Deixe-me ir... _

_-E deixar com a curiosidade? –O homem negou com a cabeça, oculta embaixo de sua negra capucha. O menino sacudiu-se com mais força e tratou de gritar. –Nada disso, pequeno... se gritas a diverssão se acabará. _

_O homem volteou para todos lados e se decidiu a perder no corredor mais escuro que pôde encontrar. O coração do pequeno Sirius bateu com força ao dar-se conta que se dirigia para a cela do castigo que tanto temia. _

_-Faz favor... não direi nada, o prometo... –Suplicou o menino, seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. – Mas deixe-me ir, peço-lhe... _

_O homem deteve-se em frente à porta negra e com um feitiço conseguiu abri-la. Divisou a velha cama em uma esquina e um sorriso torcido desenhou-se por embaixo da máscara que a cobria. Sirius forcejo com mais força tratando de libertar-se, em vão. O homem arrojou-o sobre o suja cama e fechou a porta. Lançou um feitiço para que ninguém mais pudesse a abrir e com outro feitiço a insonorizo. _

_-Faz favor... não... –Sirius saltou da cama para tratar de escapar, mas só bastou que o homem estendesse um braço para o atracar outra vez-. Solte-me! _

_-Vamos passá-la muito bem, criança... –O homem voltou a arrojar sobre a cama e com um movimento de varinha deixou seu pequeno corpo nu. _

_Sirius abriu seus azuis olhos em profundo pânico ao ser-lhe revelada a intenção do homem, que nesse momento fazia desaparecer sua roupa também, ficando só com a túnica negra posta e a capucha cobrindo sua cabeça, deixando à vista do menino uma pele pálida sobre um corpo alto e delgado. E a máscara branca ocultando seu rosto. _

_-Agora saberás como nos divertimos e verás satisfeita tua curiosidade... _

Sirius voltou ao presente ao sentir umas mornas lágrimas percorrer suas bochechas. Recargo sua cabeça no marco da janela e não pôde evitar que uns suaves soluços escapassem de seus lábios.

_Nunca pôde ver o rosto de seu violador. A branca máscara que o cobria se manteve firme, como sua decisão de macular o pequeno corpo que tremia de dor embaixo dele. Nesse diminuto e sujo quarto só podiam se escutar são lamentos do menino e os gemidos de luxúria do comensal. _

_Sirius teve força ainda para empurrar o pesado corpo que o asfixiava. O homem lhe propinou um forte bofetão que o deixou aturdido. O que sentiu depois foi uma aguda dor, tão grande e terrível como não o tinha sentido nunca dantes em toda sua curta vida. O menino sacudiu-se ao sentir essa terrível tortura taludando seu pequeno corpo. _

_-Não te movas ou te irá pior...! _

_Um raio de lua se filtro pela pequena janela ao mesmo tempo que a capucha do homem caía sobre seus ombros, deixando ao descoberto uma longa cabeleira negra. O comensal olhou-o aos olhos por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse ver através da fria máscara uns olhos negros. Tão negros como seus mesmos cabelos. _

_-Não! Deixe-me! –Através de suas lágrimas, o menino pôde ver como o homem entrecerrava seus negros olhos com prazer insano. –Ah! Não! _

_-Isso é, pequeno... grita todo o que queiras... –O longo cabelo negro caía revolto sobre o rosto de seu agressor coberto sempre pela máscara, e dando ao menino uma visão aterradora que lhe tirava a respiração. O suor que emanava do pálido corpo de seu violador caía em grossas gotas sobre seu corpo, lhe provocando terríveis náuseas. _

_Foi essa noite, após que o homem o deixasse atirado na cama como a um boneco de trapo, que então Sirius soube o que era aquela substância pegajosa que encontrava nos móveis do salão, e que agora enunciava o que dantes tinha sido seu imaculado corpo de menino. _

O ulular de uma coruja entre as árvores próximas regressou a Sirius de suas amargas lembranças. Bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo até esvaziá-la. Ao longe, o mesmo animal que tinha escutado ulular atravessou o enorme jardim e se lançou inesperadamente para o solo, para elevar com uma presa entre suas garras. O animago observou-a até que se perdeu de vista entre a aboleada.

_À manhã seguinte o menino acordou em sua cama, em sua habitação. Trazia posto um de seus pijamas e seu corpo, dolorido, parecia ter sido asseado e curado de suas feridas. Sua mãe nunca disse nada. Ele nunca soube se tinha sido ela quem o encontrasse no quarto dos castigos. Também não soube nunca se ela se inteirou de quem tinha sido o comensal que se tinha atrevido a roubar a inocência de seu filho. _

_Ele ainda era um menino, e o passo dos meses bloqueou toda lembrança daquela terrível noite. Sirius continuou sua vida normal, entretendo em seus cartões de Quidditch e seus jogos de mesa. Teve uma mudança nas reuniões da cada mês no salão. Tinham sido movidas de lugar, e agora se efetuavam em um lugar afastado das habitações da Mansão, o que favoreceu que o pequeno Sirius esquecesse o doloroso incidente com maior rapidez. _

_Mas as noites para o pequeno não eram agradáveis. Muitas foram seus pesadelos encarnados em um rosto coberto por uma máscara branca. Uns longos cabelos negros cobrindo sua cara e provocando-lhe uma sensação de asfixia. Via-se a si mesmo tratando de escapar de embaixo de alguém, uma voz escura faladando seus ouvidos e uns olhos negros o olhando com dolorosa sordidez e então Sirius encontrava o acordar no meio de gritos de pânico, e sem poder recordar nada mais. _

_Passaram dois anos e Sirius cumpriu os onze. O Colégio de Hogwarts de Magia e feiticeira foi uma ilusão voltada realidade. Ao fim poderia marotear pelos famosos corredores desse maravilhoso lugar do que seu prima Bellatrix sempre presumia e que agora ele poderia admirar com seus próprios olhos. Ao fim poderia sair dessa enorme mansão e se afastar de sua odiosa mãe ao menos por uns meses. _

_Caminhava muito contente pela plataforma número nove, arrastando seu carrinho repleto de ilusões e muitos livros novos. Buscava ansioso o famoso "e três quartos", por onde sabia, se encontrava o muro onde desapareceria para aparecer do outro lado, junto ao formoso comboio que o levaria ao colégio pela primeira vez. _

_Encontrou o lugar que buscava e se acomodou ao final da longa fila que formavam outros estudantes que, ao igual que ele, esperavam com impaciência a que chegasse seu turno para desaparecer pelo muro. Viu com olhos de assombro como desapareciam, um por um, e os nervos começaram ao invadir. _

_-Estás nervoso? –Perguntou-lhe uma voz de menino por trás dele. –Eu também o estou... _

_Sirius volteou seu rosto para responder à amável pergunta e encontrou-se de frente com algo que lhe tirou a respiração e o fez empalidecer até o borde do colapso. _

_Em frente a ele se encontrava um menino bastante alto apesar de ter sua mesma idade. Era delgado e nesse momento um tímido sorriso se desenhava sobre um rosto pálido e enfeitado por dois grandes e belos olhos negros. Tão negros como seu longo cabelo que descansava sobre seus ombros cobertos por uma longa camada, também negra. _

_À mente do menino regressaram as imagens que o assaltavam em seus pesadelos noturnos. Como um rompe cabeças se foram armando em sua memória as lembranças da noite em que aquele comensal lhe arruinou a vida. Deu um passo atrás, assustado ante o que seus olhos viam. _

_-Estás bem? -O menino observou-o, preocupado por sua reação. -Se tu queres eu passo primeiro... _

_Sirius viu que sua delgada mão se estendia para ele, e com um grito de surpresa e pânico se afastou chocando sem remédio contra quem ia na fila dantes que ele. _

_-Ouve! Cuidado! –O menino ao que Sirius empurrou sem querer caiu sobre seu próprio baú, para depois se pôr de pé tão rápido como tinha caído e enfrentar ao menino que lhe tinha feito cair. –Por que não te fixas...? Ouve... Estás bem? _

_-Tu... –Sirius assinalou com seu dedo índice para a figura do menino de olhos negros. Este franziu o cenho, bastante mortificado ao não saber o que estava passando. –Tu és... tu... _

_-Está-te molestando? –O menino que tinha caído se colocou entre os dois e então Sirius pôde o ver bem. Era de sua mesma estatura, sua cara era ovalada e possuía dois grandes olhos azuis, demarcados por uns óculos redondos. Seus cabelos eram negros e muito alborotados. A Sirius deu-lhe a impressão de que nunca tinham sido peinados. –Queres que te tire de em cima? _

_-Não... está bem... Sirius deixou de ver ao menino para posar sua mirada sobre a reencarnação de seus terrores noturnos. Moveu a cabeça, negando, enquanto se acaçapava por trás do menino de cabelos alborotados. –Estou bem. _

_Sirius viu como o menino de lentes lhe dirigia uma mirada dura ao menino de longos e negros cabelos. Este alçou sua negra mirada, redator. _

_-Quem é? –Sirius pôde detectar um deixo de altaneira na pergunta do menino de olhos azuis. _

_-Tu que te importas? –O menino de olhos negros levantou o rosto, altivo, o que fez que o outro enfurecesse e levantasse o punho. _

_-Está bem... deixa-o. –Sirius decidiu intervir e separou-os justo no momento em que lhes tocava atravessar o muro. –É teu turno... _

_-Vê tu primeiro... –Respondeu-lhe, empurrando-o com macieza até o muro. _

_Dantes de lançar contra a parede dirigiu uma última mirada ao menino de pálidas facções, quem o observava com surpresa e mortificação. Fechou os olhos e lançou-se para segundos depois aparecer do outro lado. O menino de olhos azuis entrou detrás e depois viu-o aparecer de novo a ele. Não pôde evitar o olhar com apreensivo quando seus olhos se encontraram. _

_-Não lhe faças caso. –O menino de cabelos despeinados tomou-o do braço e conduziu-o para um dos vagões. –Busquemos um assento. Chamo-me James, Como te chamas? _

_Sirius subiu os degraus e entrou ao vagão enquanto respondia à pergunta de seu novo colega. Este ficou um segundo mais observando a figura delgada do menino de longos e negros cabelos. _

_-Tu... –Falou-lhe enquanto assinalava-o com o dedo. O menino de olhos negros olhou-o, desafiante. –Não te acerques a ele ou te verás comigo... _

Sirius voltou ao presente e encheu sua copa com mais licor. O líquido ambarino escorregou por sua garganta uma vez mais, sem conseguir tirar o sabor a fiel que enchia sua boca. Secou suas lágrimas, que caíam a audazes sobre seu rosto, e fechou os olhos enquanto se permitia regressar a essa época de sua vida.

Por uma estranha razão que nunca pôde decifrar, os pesadelos só se lhe apresentavam quando dormia em suas habitações na mansão Black, mas jamais as teve durante seus anos no Colégio. Talvez por isso foi que ao passo do tempo se defumo em sua mente o motivo original de sua aversão para Severus Snape, aquele estranho menino que visse pela primeira vez na plataforma número nove.

Mesmo assim, existiu sempre uma antipatia natural para aquele meditabundo jovem de negros cabelos como asas de corvo, e olhos tão escuros como a noite mais fechada. Era a mesma antipatia que James lhe demonstrava também. A mesma hostilidade que lhes levou a ele e a seus amigos, a fazer da vida do Slytherin experiente em poções um verdadeiro inferno durante seus anos no Colégio.

Com o passo do tempo, as lembranças daquela aterradora noite em mãos do homem que tanto dano lhe fez se foram atenuando ao grau de se perder quase por completo. De vez em quando algum pesadelo o assaltava pelas noites, mas já não acordava gritando. Ao final tinha terminado adotando-as e convertendo-as em parte natural de sua vida.

Mas a aversão inegável para a pessoa de Severus continuou, acrescentada pela insistente suspeita que se alojava em sua mente. E a razão era que, conforme Severus crescia, sua fisionomia era a cada vez mais parecida à figura que protagonizava seus pesadelos. Anos depois se inteiraria que o jovem Snape tinha passado a fazer parte nas filas de Voldemort, e então ao animago já não lhe ficou dúvida alguma que Severus era o filho daquele comensal que anos atrás o tinha violado.

Durante seus últimos anos em Hogwarts fez-se patente sua rejeição para as relações entre varões. Seus amigos jamais fizeram perguntas, e ele jamais lhes contou nada. Foi muito conhecido por seus frequentes amoricos com as garotas do colégio, mas tão cedo como se fazia de uma noiva, se desfazia dela, ao grau de lhe ser outorgado o título de rompe corações.

Sirius sustentou o copo vazio em uma mão. Olhou ao céu, onde a lua alumiava com clareza a cada centímetro dos terrenos da mansão Black. Nada ficava já daquele pequeno quarto dos castigos. Desapareceu no dia mesmo em que teve o poder suficiente para o fazer. Sua mãe jamais lhe reclamou nada, inclusive, o animago esteve quase seguro de ter visto um sinal de aprovação em sua dura mirada.

Mas o que nunca pôde desaparecer foi a sensação de rejeição para todo aquele que se atrevesse ao tocar. Seus amigos sempre acharam que era qüestão de pedantearia e inclusive de masculinidade. Mas a realidade era que o rapaz não podia suportar contato algum com nenhum varão. Os únicos aos que lhes permitia que o tocassem eram a James e Remus. Nem sequer Peter tinha contado com a confiança suficiente do animago para fazê-lo.

E agora, o que tinha considerado seu melhor amigo durante tantos anos, se tinha atrevido a beija-lo e a lhe dizer que o amava. Ainda após várias horas, não podia tirar da cabeça as palavras que Remus lhe confessasse.

"Sou homossexual... e estou apaixonado de ti."

-Jamais me tivesse imaginado... –Cobriu-se a cara com a mão e respirou com força tratando de afastar esse pensamento. –Como pude estar tão cego?

Apertou os dentes com raiva ao dar-se conta que ele tinha sido enganado pelas duas únicas pessoas pelas que era capaz de dar a vida. Tão gravado tinha o beijo de Remus em sua memória, como também a cena entre Harry e Severus no lago.

-Ele não pode o amar... –Protestou em voz alta, buscando uma explicação lógica a essa relação. –Estou seguro que lhe deu a beber uma poção. Não há outra razão para explicar que se tenha apaixonado dele...

Ele amava a Harry como a um filho, e se sentia com o dever do proteger de qualquer que pudesse lhe representar um perigo. E para Sirius, Severus Snape era tão perigoso como o tinha sido seu pai. Tremeu de raiva ao recordar entre seus braços aquela terrível noite. Sua raiva aumentou ao imaginar a Harry entre os braços do filho daquele homem.

-Não voltará a ocorrer... –Prometeu-se enquanto apertava o copo em sua mão até rompê-la, sem importar as feridas que se causava com esse ato. –Nenhum homem voltará a pôr-me as mãos em cima. Nem a mim... nem a meu menino.

Pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao banho para curar-se as feridas que se fizesse na mão. Enquanto fazia-o, atingiu a sussurrar algo que aos ouvidos de qualquer que estivesse cerca dele, não teria passado de ser um simples murmuro.

-E muito menos um Snape...

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Medidas desesperadas.**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**A historia do Sirius foi chocante... mas sinceramente o que ele disse no final ta errado, ninguém merece viver sem amar e sem esquecer de viver... fica a dica**_

_**Quero reviews**_

_**Ate a próxima!**_


	22. Medidas desesperadas part I

**Capitulo vinte e dois: Medidas desesperadas. **

**Primeira Parte. **

A noite parecia não ter descido sobre o espesso bosque que rodeava ao Castelo, alumiado em sua totalidade pelo intenso resplendor da lua cheia. Essa noite, nem nuvens nem estrelas se atreviam a cruzar no caminho do branco Astro, opacadas ante a beleza do Amo e senhor do firmamento noturno.

Na Casa dos Gritos, Remus Lupin achava-se escondido no quarto mais afastado que tinha podido encontrar, longe de qualquer porta ou janela que pudesse deixar passar qualquer pequeno facho de luz daquele redondo e enorme lua, tão formoso e fascinante para o apaixonados... mas tão aterrador e doloroso para quem como ele, carregavam com uma maldição em suas costas.

Deitado em posição fetal, o licantropo abraçava seus joelhos e mordia-se os lábios tratando de reprimir o instinto animal que anilava nele, e que essa noite parecia querer surgir com mais força que nunca. Grossas lágrimas brotavam de seus dourados olhos umedecendo o solo coberto de pó sobre o que se achava.

"_Sabes que não deves beber nos dias prévios à Lua Cheia... a poção não terá o mesmo efeito..." _

As palavras que Sirius lhe dissesse voltavam uma e outra vez a sua mente aturdida, enquanto o licantropo não deixava de reprochar-se o não lhe ter feito caso. A noite em que partisse com Harry tinha aberto outra garrafa. Bebeu-a toda e chorou até que o amanhecer o surpreendeu no meio de sua sala.

Severus deu-se conta de seu estado a tarde seguinte, quando foi a lhe deixar a poção. Remus tinha os olhos injetados de sangue e inchados. E uma terrível dor de cabeça. O professor de poções tinha-lhe dirigido uma dura mirada de reproche, mas mesmo assim ofereceu-lhe a poção.

-Não servirá de nada. –Tinha-lhe dito o licantropo enquanto recusava o oferecimento do professor.

-Isso, deveste o pensar dantes. –Respondeu-lhe o ex comensal. –De qualquer maneira bebe-a, pode que te sirva de algo.

Essa mesma noite decidiu partir à Casa dos gritos, pois não suportava a presença de ninguém cerca dele, e não queria escutar os reproches de Albus por não ter tomado as devidas precauções. Empacou algumas mudas de roupa, chamou a um elfo para que lhe preparasse uns bocadinhos e partiu para passar essa noite e as que faltavam, dantes de voltar ao que ele lhe chamava normalidade.

Remus apertou os dentes com força ao sentir que seu corpo se rebelava ante as ordens de sua mente nublada. A luz da lua se filtrou pelas velhas e apolvilhadas tabelas, refletindo-se em seus dourados olhos inundados de lágrimas. Afora, no Bosque negro, escutou-se um aliado seguido de outros mais. Com um grito afogado, Remus deixou que seus instintos dominassem sem poder se resistir nem um momento mais ao insistente chamado de sua natureza.

Draco Malfoy sustentou-se com força de sua vassoura enquanto descia em frente às quietas águas do lago. Tirou-se a pesada capa que cobria seu corpo suado e a estendeu sobre o verde pasto. Sentou-se sobre ela e deixou sua vassoura a um lado enquanto deixava que a fresca brisa noturna revolvera seus loiros cabelos, relaxando-o.

-Está-se muito bem assim... –Murmurou enquanto entrecerrava suas cinzas olhos, feridos pelo intenso resplendor da lua. –Agora sei porque a Severus e a Harry gostavam tanto deste lugar...

Suspirou enquanto sentava-se com os pés cruzados. Ele nunca lhe tinha posto demasiada atenção a esse lugar. Não se distinguia por ser um fiel admirador da natureza. Jamais, durante o tempo que esteve com Blaise se lhe ocorreu se ver com ele em lugares como esse. Ele preferia encerrar no sala precisa, se servir um copo e fazer o amor com ele em frente à lareira. E Blaise nunca pareceu dar sinais de não estar conforme com o que faziam.

"_Nunca soube se gostava dos lugares como este..."_ Pensou enquanto uma sombra de tristeza surcava suas claras facções. _"Ele nunca me disse e eu... nunca lhe perguntei." _

Arrancou uma lâmina de pasto e brincou com ela enquanto continuava com seus pensamentos.

"_Cometi um erro ao achar que ele queria as mesmas coisas que eu. Talvez por isso ele preferiu a companhia de Wood..." _

No dia anterior, enquanto seu pai fazia seus exercícios na enfermaria, o loiro tinha-se escapado um momento, apresentando no escritório de Poppy com o pretexto de pedir-lhe uma poção.

-E seu auxiliar? –Perguntou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que observava à enfermeira buscando na gaveta. –Faz dias que não o vejo... Já não trabalha com você?

-Oliver? –Poppy estranhou-se ante a pergunta do Slytherin. Mesmo assim, respondeu ao que creu só era curiosidade. –Ele segue sendo meu auxiliar. Se já não o viste deve ser porque já não vive no Castelo.

Draco não disse nada. Com essa resposta sua dúvida tinha ficado aclarada.

-Precisas falar com ele? –A enfermeira olhou seu relógio. –Não deve demorar em chegar.

Mas Draco só tinha tomado o frasco que Poppy lhe oferecia e sem dizer nada mais tinha saído do escritório.

Draco atirou a lâmina de pasto que sustentava entre seus dedos e se pôs de pé. Recolheu algumas pedrinhas e começou a lançar na água com força. Supôs que agora viveriam no mesmo apartamento que em algumas ocasiões eles dois compartilhassem, as poucas vezes que tinham conseguido escapar da vigilância de seu Chefe de Casa em suas visitas a Hogsmeade.

"_Neste momento devem estar juntos..."_ As fitas-cola atormentando-o. _"Compartilhando a mesma cama... a que ele e eu... " _

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Voltou sobre seus passos para recolher sua capa, quando um objeto a uns metros dele chamou sua atenção.

-Que será isto? –Perguntou-se enquanto recolhia-o. –Parece uma vassoura envolvida para presente... –A desenvolveu. –Mas se é uma Firebolt!

Contemplou-a durante um momento, admirando-a. Franziu o cenho tratando de analisar o porque alguém deixaria algo tão caro como isso atirado nesse lugar. Não teve que o pensar muito.

-Deve ser a vassoura que seu padrinho lhe tinha prometido a Harry... –Disse-se enquanto seu rosto alumiava-se. –Com toda segurança lhe ia entregar o a noite em que os descobriu. Deveu deixá-la esquecida após atacar a Severus...

Um sorriso travessa desenhou-se em seu rosto enquanto acomodava a vassoura entre suas pernas. Um segundo depois encontrava-se no ar, a vários metros de distância de onde a montasse. Com um grito de júbilo, o rapaz elevou mais a vassoura e percorreu os terrenos do Castelo a uma grande velocidade.

A força do vento a essa altura fazia que sua camisa se colasse a seu corpo, arrugando-a. Mas a Draco não parecia lhe importar esse pequeno detalhe. Ele estava absorto, admirando a formosa paisagem embaixo dele.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se livre. Elevou seus braços e deixou que a Firebolt se conduzisse sozinha, enquanto absorvia essa liberdade em toda sua extensão. Quando se sentiu desafogado voltou a tomar o pau e aterrissou com macieza, o sorriso ainda em seus vermelhos lábios.

-Isto é genial... –Disse-se enquanto continuava admirando a vassoura. –Tenho que me conseguir uma igual...

Um prolongado aluído cortou o silêncio que o rodeava, sacando de seus pensamentos. O rapaz pôs-se nervoso ao dar-se conta que parecia proceder das cercanias. Pôde notar que era um aluído lastimoso, como se o animal que o emitisse estivesse sofrendo. Observou a seu arredor e com surpresa deu-se conta que se tinha afastado demasiado, e agora estava cerca das barreiras de proteção que o separavam do Bosque Proibido.

Brincou em seu lugar, assustado ao escutar outro aluído tão próximo como o primeiro. Sem pensá-lo duas vezes voltou a subir à Firebolt e elevou-se para afastar do lugar.

-Deveu ser um Homem Lobo... –Murmurou enquanto tranquilizava-se ao divisar de novo o lago. –Com toda segurança estava ferido...

Sentiu pena ao pensar no inferno que esses pobres seres deviam levar a custas. Seres humanos transformando-se em monstros uma vez ao mês. Sentiu um escalafrio ao pensar que alguém próximo a ele pudesse ser um deles.

-Nem pensá-lo... –Disse-se enquanto recolhia sua capa e sua vassoura sem baixar da firebolt. –Jamais permitiria que um licantropo se acercasse a mim... muito menos que fosse meu amigo.

Sustentou-se com força e levantou o voo para regressar ao Castelo.

Severus deixou a um lado o livro de poções que Albus lhe obsequiasse. Agitou com muito cuidado a poção que fervia em seu caldeirão e esperou uns segundos dantes de lançar um suspiro cansado.

-Muito bem... até agora todo tem resultado. –Deixou que a poção repousasse um momento e se dispôs a envasa-la.

Bocejou ao mesmo tempo em que esticava-se para relaxar seus músculos, em tensão desde que já não tinha a seu lado à única pessoa que com suas atenções tinha sido capaz de relaxa-lo. Desde que Harry partisse, o professor de poções tinha-se metido de cheio em seu trabalho ao grau de passar os últimos dias encerrado em seu pequeno laboratório, sem querer saber nada de ninguém. Só se aparecia pelas manhãs para as classes de Duelo que apesar de tudo não tinha suspendido, para depois regressar a se encerrar e seguir trabalhando.

Várias vezes, Draco tinha tratado de convencê-lo para que saísse a dar um passeio, e assim pudesse distrair sua mente. Mas depois de várias tentativas terminou dando-se por vencido. Tinha-o deixado em paz compreendendo que após tudo, era lógico que se encontrasse deprimido. Seu padrinho não tinha recebido nem uma só carta de seu parceiro, e era de se esperar, já que estava seguro que Sirius Black não lhe permitiria ao rapaz lhe escrever baixo nenhuma circunstância.

E ele não lhe tinha escrito, porque sabia que não existiria correspondência alguma dirigida a Harry, que não passasse primeiro pelas mãos de seu padrinho. Pelo que o professor se tinha resignado com saber dele por médio de Draco, quem só se concretava a lhe dizer que Harry se encontrava bem. Mas a verdade era que ele sabia o mesmo ou menos sobre seu melhor amigo.

O professor saiu de seu laboratório e dirigiu-se ao bar. Serviu-se um copo e sentou-se em seu cômodo cadeirão em frente à lareira. Enquanto bebia de seu copo, o homem posou uma mão sobre sua antebraço. A ferida que Sirius lhe fizesse três noites atrás já tinha sanado. Teve que reconhecer que o auxiliar de Poppy era um enfermeiro muito eficiente. Suspirou. Não era a mordida de Black o que lhe preocupava... era a Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort não tinha dado mostras de vida nesses últimos dias e isso só significava uma coisa: que em qualquer momento a Marca arderia e ele teria que se apresentar ante seu senhor... com Harry e Draco como seus prisioneiros.

"_Supõe-se que já deveria os ter em meu poder para quando me chame..."_ Pensou enquanto brincava com o copo na mão, nervoso. _"Com que desculpa lhe sairei se me apresento ante ele sem os levar comigo?" _

A só ideia de ter que lhe entregar a esse monstro a duas das pessoas que mais amava, fazia que seu coração se paralisasse. _"Não penso os levar comigo. Não sem um plano de defesa efetivo." _

E a situação piorava agora que Black se tinha levado a Harry. Estando o rapaz no Castelo era mais fácil criar uma estratégia no momento que fosse preciso. Mas o problema radicava em que não tinha encontrado o modo de se comunicar com ele.

-Tem que ter alguma maneira de me pôr em contato com Harry... –Murmurou enquanto punha-se de pé. –Se tão só soubesse como penetrar as barreiras de Grimmauld Place sem que Black o note...

Suas meditações foram interrompidas por Draco, quem entrava nesses momentos com dois vassouras na mão.

-Voando a estas horas? –Perguntou-lhe, franzindo o cenho. –Não achas que é algo tarde?

-Sento-o, padrinho. –Respondeu-lhe o jovem enquanto acercava-se a ele. –Foi-se o tempo sem dar-me conta.

-Por que tens dois vassouras? –Draco estendeu a Firebolt para o professor, quem duvidou um segundo dantes de tomá-la. –De onde a sacaste?

-Encontrei-a no lago, pelo lugar que Harry e tu frequentavam. –O homem olhou-o sem entender. –Estava envolvida em papel para presente. Suspeito que Black lhe ia presentear o a Harry a noite em que os descobriu.

-Como podes saber isso? –O professor examinou a vassoura detidamente. Era nova, pelo que supôs que o rapaz estava no correto. –Usaste-a?

O loiro assentiu, corando-se.

-Sabes que pôde ter sido uma armadilha? –Draco olhou-o, surpreendido. –Pôde ter um feitiço trasladador.

-Mas mesmo assim não tivesse podido me transladar. –Respondeu o rapaz com segurança. –Nunca deixei atrás as barreiras de proteção.

-Não tivesse sido necessário, Draco. –O aludido moveu a cabeça, sem compreender. –Se tivesse estado assombrada tivesse-te podido levar a onde quisesse mal a montasses, e não tivesses podido fazer nada para o evitar.

-Não... pensei-o. –O rapaz empalideceu ao dar-se conta do imprudente que tinha sido. –Sento-o.

-Está bem. O importante é que não te ocorreu nada. –Palmeó seu ombro para conforta-lo. –Se estava envolvida em papel presenteio o mais provável é que seja de Harry. Ele me comentou que Black lhe tinha prometido outra.

-Assim é. –Draco permitiu-se relaxar-se. –É muito veloz.

-Não o duvido. –Ambos sorriram. –Por que não te ficas no que planejo a forma de lhe a enviar?

-Estás falando em sério? –Os olhos de Draco brilharam. –Poderei voá-la?

-Só tenta não te afastar demasiado. Não a maltrates ou Harry se enfadará. –Draco assentiu, feliz. –E tem muito cuidado.

-Assim o farei, padrinho. Obrigado. –O loiro dirigiu-se à porta. –Até manhã.

-Até manhã.

Quando Draco se marchou, o professor se dirigiu a sua habitação. Se desvestiu e entrou ao banho para dar-se uma ducha.

-Amanhã falarei com Albus... –Disse-se enquanto terminava de preparar-se para dormir. –Talvez ele possa achar a maneira de me comunicar com Harry.

Acomodou-se baixos as cobertas, fechou os olhos e suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que recordava a cada um dos momentos vividos ao lado do jovem que amava. Esses foram seus últimos pensamentos dantes de ficar dormido.

Bellatrix Lestrange submergiu-se como longa era baixo a água perfumada. Deixou que a espessa espuma a cobrisse por completo dantes de emergir de sua banheira, seus empapados cabelos escurecidos e se espalhando por todas suas costas. Permaneceu recostada dentro da banheira por tempo indeterminado dantes de decidir que já era suficiente.

Com um delicado movimento de sua mão apagou as velas que alumiavam com sutileza todo o lugar e se pôs de pé. Envolveu-se com uma toalha felpada e sentou-se em seu tocador, de onde tomou uma escova com cabo de ouro e começou a peinar seus longos cabelos, secando no processo.

A mulher preparava-se com acalma para dormir. Ela não tinha motivos para se arranjar com pressas, porque não tinha que ver a ninguém. Ninguém a esperava. O único motivo em sua vida tinha ficado atrás quando anos dantes soube que seu único amor tinha decidido casar com sua irmã, sem lhe ter dado nunca a mais pequena oportunidade de tentar se acercar a ele e o conquistar.

-Lucius... –Murmurou enquanto contemplava sua fotografia posta sobre o tocador.

Ela o tinha conhecido em sua época de Colégio. Apaixonada dele desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, Bellatrix fez todo o possível por converter no objeto de sua atenção. Mas Lucius jamais teve olhos para a ver a ela. Só soube de sua existência quando foi apresentado a sua irmã Narcisa, no mesmo dia de seu compromisso matrimonial com ela.

-Narcisa...

Bellatrix apertou a escova com força, sem por isso deixar de pôr atenção à delicadeza com a que desenredava seus finos cabelos. Ela nunca perdeu as esperanças de conquistar. Ainda estando Lucius casado com Narcisa, Bellatrix sempre buscou um pretexto para se acercar a ele. Mas o único que conseguia a mudança de suas tentativas frustradas era uma mirada indiferente de sua cunhado, com toques de longínqua cortesia quando ela se acercava ao saudar.

Lucius jamais a olhou como ela tivesse querido. Como a olhavam a maioria dos homens aos que ela desprezava com a única esperança, de converter na dona dos azuis olhos de uma ilusão que com o correr dos anos se voltava mais longínqua e difícil de atingir. Ainda assim, ela sempre achou que de ter sido a eleita por seus pais para se casar com ele, ele também teria terminado a amando tanto como amou a sua irmã.

Deixou a escova a um lado e enfocou sua mirada azul no espelho. O cristal devolveu-lhe a imagem de uma mulher madura, mas atraente ainda. Longos cabelos loiros coroavam um rosto ovalado de uma beleza clássica, e de uma tersura invejável. Qualquer tivesse querido ser dono de seu corpo, firme e desejável apesar de sua idade. Mas ela não queria a qualquer um. Ela ambicionava bem mais.

Tinha ambicionado em seu momento a Lucius Malfoy e todo o que seu aristocrático sobrenome implicava. Mas ele agora já estava morto, e ela estava consciente que não devia seguir baseando suas ilusões na lembrança de um fantasma. Acariciou seu escultural pescoço com sua mão, que escorregou por seu braço até chegar à Marca que enfeitava seu antebraço esquerdo. Essa era sua ambição agora. Seu desejo desde que inteirou-se das intenções de Lord Voldemort.

Ela tinha perdido a oportunidade de se converter em algum dia na mulher de Lucius, mas agora tinha um novo projeto bem mais ambicioso que esse: o poder que implicaria o ser convertida na mulher de Lord Voldemort... e em mãe de seu herdeiro. Mas ela sabia que não devia jamais lhe propor semelhante oferecimento a seu Lord. Ainda não. Ela sabia que se queria ocupar o lugar de Draco Malfoy em sua vida, tinha que ser discreta e tomar a iniciativa.

-Para que queres a um menino, meu Lord? –Perguntou-se enquanto cobria seu formoso corpo com um delicado camisão, sem deixar de olhar no espelho. –Sabes que eu estou disposta a te dar o herdeiro que tanto desejas... e bem mais.

Tomou o retrato de Lucius e o beijou com doçura. Acercou-o a seu peito e o entrecho com força ao mesmo tempo em que sua mirada azul voltava a posar-se sobre sua própria imagem tão parecida - muito a sua pesar, à de sua irmã.

-Tu me roubaste o que eu mais amava... teu filho não me roubará esta vez o que me corresponde por direito... –Murmurou à memória de Narcisa, seus carnosos lábios apertados em uma careta de ódio e determinação. –Esta vez obterei o que quero... ainda que para consegui-lo tenha que o matar a ele também.

Deixou o retrato de Lucius em seu lugar e meteu-se baixo as cobertas. Pouco depois, dormia em um sonho intranquilo de ânsias de poder, sua mente maquinando o seguinte passo a seguir para converter na mulher de sua Lord.

Blaise entrou em seu quarto com muito sigilo, pensando que Oliver já dormia. Pôde distinguir que o Gryffindor se encontrava recargado no marco da janela, perdido em seus pensamentos. Blaise ficou parado cerca da porta, observando a suas largas a esbelta figura de uma das duas pessoas que mais amava. Seu rosto refletia o brilho da lua e Blaise pensou por um instante que se lhe poderia confundir com um anjo.

Oliver, que não se tinha percebido de sua presença, suspirou enquanto se abraçava a si mesmo e entrecerrava seus olhos cafés. Seu parceiro intuiu que estava pensando em seu bebê. Acercou-se com um sorriso e abraçou-o pelas costas. O moreno se sobressaltou para depois sorrir e recargar sua cabeça sobre o ombro do castanho, buscando uma posição mais cômoda.

-Sento ter-te assustado... –Blaise entrelaçou suas mãos com as de Oliver e depositou um suave beijo em sua bochecha. –Pensei que já dormias.

-Estava-te esperando. –Oliver suspirou ao sentir a ligeira caricia de seu casal. –Como te foi?

-Muito bem, pude falar com a dona da livraria. Disse-me que um de seus empregados renunciou. Pediu-me ajudar durante o verão até que encontre a alguém mais. –Suspirou. –Não me pagará muito, mas como só será pelas manhãs está bem. E tu? Tiveste muito trabalho na enfermaria?

-Em realidade não. Só cobri minha guarda. –Encolheu-se de ombros. –Não passou nada fora do comum.

-E... Como está o senhor Malfoy?

-Segue tendo muita dor. –Blaise sentiu uma grande tristeza ao escutá-lo. –Mas não há nada que se possa fazer. Irá diminuindo conforme passem nos meses.

-Tem possibilidades de recuperar-se?

-Sim. Só é questão de tempo. –Oliver soltou-se do agarre de seu casal para olhá-lo de frente. –Vejo... que estás muito interessado em saber. Importar dizer-me por que?

-Bom... é só curiosidade. –Blaise girou o rosto para evitar sua mirada. –Ademais, seu filho foi meu colega.

-Já vejo... –Oliver já não fez mais perguntas-. Draco Malfoy está vivendo no Castelo.

-Viste-o? –O coração de Blaise bateu com força. –Como está?

-Igual que sempre, suponho. –Sorriu com ligeireza. –Presumido e arrogante.

Blaise só assentiu em silêncio, sentindo um grande pesar ao não poder o ver.

"_O estranho tanto..."_ Pensou enquanto suspirava recordando o beijo que lhe desse dantes de partir. _"Se tão só pudesse conseguir seu perdão..."_

-Em que pensas? –A voz de Oliver regressou-o à realidade. Moveu a cabeça em sinal de negação.

-Em nada, Oliver. –Tentou mudar o tema. –Hoje recebi carta de meus pais. Voltaram a Itália.

-Para valer? –O moreno surpreendeu-se. Blaise tinha-lhe comentado que seus pais lhe passavam viajando e que quase não lhe escreviam. –E daí diz? Virão a ver-te?

-Não. –O rosto de Blaise se ensombreceu. –Só escreveram para me avisar que me depositaram outra mensalidade. Sairão a Suíça manhã.

-Sento muito escutar isso... –Oliver acariciou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios com doçura. –Não te desanimes. Já verás que virão a te visitar quando menos te imagines.

Blaise recuperou seu sorriso ao escutar suas palavras. Tomou-o da mão para conduzir à cama.

-Será melhor que descansemos, amanhã devemos trabalhar. –Meteram-se baixo as cobertas e o castanho voltou a abraçá-lo. –Queres que saiamos o fim de semana a algum lugar?

-Que propões?

-Acabam de abrir uma loja de artigos para bebê em Hogsmeade. Gostarias de ir a vê-la?

-Me encantaria... –Escondeu seu rosto em seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe cócegas. –Poderíamos ver alguns berços. E brinquedos.

-E roupinha.

-Não achas que é muito cedo? –Perguntou-lhe com voz divertida. –Nem sequer tenho no mês, e ainda não sabemos que será.

-E isso que? –O Slytherin beijou os negros cabelos de seu casal. –Compraremos roupa amarela e branca, para começar.

Oliver riu com ligeireza, animado ante o entusiasmo do pai de seu filho.

-De acordo. –Acariciou seu peito acima da roupa. –E depois nos iremos a jantar.

-E depois?

-E depois... –Oliver acercou seus lábios a sua orelha, fazendo que Blaise se estremecesse. –Faremos o que tu queiras... –Blaise tomou ao moreno da cintura e impulsionou-o para colocá-lo sobre ele. –Que fazes?

-Estou fazendo o que eu queira... –O castanho beijou com paixão os carnosos lábios do Gryffindor, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

-Pensei... que querias descansar. –Oliver ondulou seu corpo, provocando-o.

-Isso... será depois...

-Como vão as classes de Duelo?

-Muito bem, senhor Weasley. O professor Snape está-nos ensinando a combater feitiços escuros.

Ron e Hermione estavam sentados um junto ao outro, compartilhando a enorme mesa com Ginny, seus pais e Bill, que acabava de chegar e pensava ficar todo o fim de semana.

-Te hospedarás estes dias conosco? –Perguntou-lhe sua mãe enquanto servia um pouco de guiso em seu prato. Seu filho assentiu. –Poderás utilizar a habitação de Fred e George.

-Por que na habitação dos gêmeos? –Perguntou-lhe seu filho. –Que passou com minha habitação?

-Tua irmã está-a utilizando. E Hermione está utilizando a de tua irmã.

Bill volteou a ver a Ron, quem só se encolheu de ombros lhe dando a entender que elas o tinham disposto assim.

-De acordo. –Aceitou sem vontades de alegar. Quando sua mãe e sua irmã decidiam fazer mudanças na Toca não tinha maneira das contradizer.

-Hoje na manhã fui a Grimmauld Place. –Mencionou Arthur, atraindo a atenção de Ron e sua noiva. –Por que não nos disseram que Harry já vive com seu padrinho?

-Viste-o? –Perguntou-lhe Ron, entusiasmado ante a ideia de saber mais de seu amigo. –Como está?

-Em realidade só o vi por uns instantes. –Respondeu seu pai. E depois agregou-: Quis saudá-lo, mas Sirius chegou nesse momento e o mandou a sua habitação. Não pude cruzar palavra com ele.

-Pensei que Sirius estava conforme com que Harry ficasse no Castelo. –Mencionou Molly. –Que terá ocorrido para que lhe levasse com ele? Vocês o sabem?

-Talvez... –Ron brincou com o talher enquanto respondia. Hermione decidiu guardar silêncio. –Talvez Sirius o estranhava muito e por isso quis lhe levar.

-Sim, pode ser. –Arthur voltou sua atenção a seu jantar. –Ainda que não fosse se foi minha imaginação, mas me pareceu ver a Harry um pouco triste.

-Está triste? –Molly preocupou-se. –Achas que esteja doente?

-Espero que não. De qualquer maneira voltarei manhã na tarde. Há reunião com alguns membros da Ordem e aproveitarei para saudá-lo.

Ron e sua noiva voltearam a ver-se.

-Podemos pedir-lhe um favor, senhor Weasley? –Perguntou a garota, nervosa. Arthur assentiu. –Poderíamos ir com você?

-Por suposto. –Respondeu o Auror. –A Harry vai dar-lhe muito gosto vê-los.

-Fornearei uma torta para que lhe levem de minha parte. –Agregou Molly, entusiasmada. –Espero que goste de maçã.

-Achas que Sirius nos permitirá o ver? –Perguntou Ron ao ouvido de sua noiva, enquanto observava a sua família falando de outras coisas.

-Vê-lo, sim. –Respondeu-lhe Hermione da mesma forma. –Falar com ele... talvez. Mas não a sós.

-Queres dizer que Sirius estaria presente a nossa conversa?

-Não o duvides, Ron. –Murmurou a garota. –Sirius pensará que se nos deixa sozinhos com ele, o primeiro que Harry fará será perguntar pelo professor Snape. E tem por seguro que assim será.

-E estando Sirius presente não poderemos lhe falar dele.

-Exato.

-Sabes? Acho que Sirius está exagerando. –Considerou o ruivo. –Isso de revisar a correspondência que Harry nos envia e recebe de nós só demonstra uma grande falta de confiança.

-Confiança que o mesmo Harry perdeu desde o momento em que lhe ocultou sua relação com o professor. –Reflexionou a garota. –A verdade é que não podemos o culpar.

-Mesmo assim... –Insistiu o rapaz. –Não me parece justo que Harry não saiba nada dele. Isso é o que deve o ter triste.

-Se ao menos pudéssemos... –Uma ideia pareceu formar na mente de Hermione, que a jovem eliminou de imediato. –Não. É uma tolice.

-Que coisa? –Perguntou-lhe seu casal. A garota negou com a cabeça. –Vamos, diga-me...

-Estava pensando que talvez... o professor Snape poderia escrever-lhe uma carta. –Viu que seu noivo a escutava com atenção. –E nós poderíamos lhe dar amanhã, sem que Sirius se dê conta.

-Isso soa muito arriscado... –Meditou o ruivo. –Mas poderia funcionar. Só falta que Snape queira escrever essa carta.

-Falaremos amanhã com Draco. –Decidiu Hermione. –Que ele se encarregue do convencer se é necessário.

-De acordo. –Aceitou o rapaz. –Só espero que Sirius não nos corra de sua casa dantes de que possamos o ver.

-Eu também o espero.

-Ron... –O aludido levantou a vista para seu irmão. –Papai acaba-me de comentar que ainda não tens decidido que carreira estudarás.

-Assim é, Bill. –O ruivo menor fez seu prato a um lado. –Tenho que o pensar muito bem. Não quero me arrepender depois por ter tomado uma decisão precipitada.

-E fazes muito bem. –Interveio Molly. –O importante é que te sintas cômodo com a carreira que elejas.

-Pois se pensas entrar à universidade este ano, tens que o decidir o quanto antes. –Continuou Bill. –Deves sacar ficha e estudar para o exame.

-Sei-o, Bill. –Respondeu seu irmão, pondo-se nervoso. –Talvez decida não estudar este ano. Assim terei mais tempo para buscar opções de carreira.

-Isso soa muito bem, Ron. –Apoiou-o seu pai. –Só não deixes que nos anos passem sem que te decidas. Depois será bem mais difícil retomar teus estudos.

-Estou consciente disso. –Suspirou. –O pensarei.

-Já é seguro que tu te irás a Itália este ano, Hermione?

-Sim, senhora Weasley. –Respondeu a garota. –No próximo mês tramitarei meu rendimento à universidade.

-Como lhe vão fazer para se ver Ron e tu quando te vás? –Perguntou-lhe a mulher sem poder evitar sentir uma pulsada de tristeza ante a decisão de marchar-se de casa a quem queria como a uma filha.

-Bom... há muitas maneiras. –Respondeu Hermione. –Estão os trasladadores, a Rede Flú, os aparecimentos... estou segura que não terá impedimento para que nos vejamos seguido.

-E por que não se casam dantes de que te marches? –Perguntou-lhe Molly. –Se pouparão muito dinheiro em pós Flú. E Ron poderia buscar uma carreira na mesma universidade.

Ron e sua noiva olharam-se, para depois dirigir sua mirada a Molly.

-Já falamos disso, senhora Weasley. –Respondeu-lhe com educação. –Temos decidido esperar um tempo até que Ron decida o que quer estudar.

-Deverias estudar para Auror. –Comentou-lhe Bill. –É um bom estratégia. É muito útil em uma carreira como essa.

-Também poderias estudar direito. –Interveio Arthur. –No Ministério fazem falta muito bons advogados.

Ron só suspirou enquanto se punha de pé, deixando a sua família decidir sua carreira e seu futuro em uma conversa de sobremesa. Hermione observou a atitude de seu noivo e saiu ao jardim depois dele.

-Estás bem? –Perguntou-lhe enquanto posava uma mão sobre seu braço. –Quer que falemos?

O rapaz sentou-se sobre uma pequena banca no meio do jardim e respirou com fruição o ar fresco da noite.

-Sempre tem sido o mesmo, Sabes? –Disse-lhe enquanto tomava a mão da jovem sentada a seu lado. Ao longe podiam escutar os risos dos membros de sua família. Atingiram a ouvir a voz de Fred e souberam que os gêmeos acabavam de chegar. –Nunca... tenho podido tomar uma decisão sem sentir-me influenciado por eles.

-É normal, Ron. –A garota recargou sua cabeça sobre o ombro de seu noivo. –São tua família. Não podes excluir de tua vida. Eles te amam e o único que fazem é tentar o melhor para ti.

-Estão-me prejudicando. –O ruivo moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro. –Não se dão conta que com essa atitude, eles me estão voltando uma pessoa muito dependente e... temerosa.

-Ron...

-Agradeço-lhes para valer. –Continuou o rapaz. –Mas por uma só vez em minha vida quisesse que ninguém interviesse quando tome minhas decisões.

-Entendo o que queres dizer. –A jovem acariciou seus vermelhos cabelos, tratando de tranquilizá-lo. –Só quero que entendas que o fazem porque te amam. E estou segura que ainda que eles intervenham, ao final sempre respeitarão as decisões que tomes.

Ron guardou silêncio ante as palavras de sua noiva. Ela pôde ver que ainda tinha frustração em seus gestos quando se pôs de pé.

-Chegaram meus irmãos. –Murmurou enquanto caminhava de regresso ao comedor. –Vamos ver que carreira têm os gêmeos reservada para mim...

Hermione ressopro ante o claro sarcasmo nas palavras de seu casal. Dantes de que Ron se marchasse o tomou da mão. O jovem deteve-se para ver como sua noiva se acercava a ele e o olhava com seriedade.

-Escuta-me, Ron... –Instou-lhe para que a olhasse aos olhos. A luz da lua alumiou suas belas facções e o jovem não pôde evitar posar uma mão sobre esse rosto tão amado. As palavras que surgiram de lábios da mulher que adorava foram claras e enérgicas. E Ron creu ouvir nelas um tom de presságio.

Sentiu um escalafrio enquanto Hermione seguia falando.

-Não deves jamais desdenhar o apoio que tua família te ofereça. Porque no dia em que tenhas que tomar a decisão mais importante de tua vida terás que o fazer só, e então desejarás com toda tua alma que eles estejam a teu lado.

Soltou sua mão e Ron viu-a afastar para o interior da casa. Quis segui-la, mas algo em seu interior o obrigou a ficar no mesmo lugar enquanto ela se detinha a uns metros dele.

-Nunca o esqueças, meu amor... –Foram suas últimas palavras dantes de desaparecer pela porta que dava ao comedor.

Sirius Black bebia um copo de vinho sentado no sofá do salão, tratando de relaxar-se. Nos últimos dias as reuniões da ordem efetuavam-se mais seguido. Não tinha manhã, tarde ou noite em que sua casa não estivesse ocupada por algum grupo de Aurores planejando estratégias de defesa. O animago começava a cansar-se dessa situação.

E ainda que não o demonstrava, seu cansaço se aunava à preocupação que essas reuniões lhe deixavam. Era óbvio que Albus Dumbledore vislumbrava um confronto muito próximo contra Voldemort.

E era aí onde seu apreensão se fazia mais patente. E era o fato de que, sem importar estratégias de defesa nem demais imprecisões, a verdadeira arma secreta para a destruição do chamado Senhor Escuro radicava no jovem de dezessete anos que nesse momento dormia em uma das habitações de sua casa.

Desde sua última discussão com sua afilhado a noite mesma em que o trouxesse à mansão, o rapaz se mostrava ausente em todo momento. Sirius tinha estado seguro que Harry voltaria a ser o mesmo com o passo dos dias. Mas com grande pesar deu-se conta que não era assim, e que conforme nos dias decorriam uma sombra de tristeza se fazia mais notória nos verdes olhos daquele a quem amava como a um filho. E ainda que não quisesse o aceitar, tinha que admitir que o estado do rapaz também lhe afetava a ele.

Sirius tratava de sacar a seu afilhado da trincheira na que se tinha metido, estabelecendo amenas conversas de sobremesa e lhe oferecendo interessantes atividades para se distrair juntos, como praticar feitiços de transformações - matéria que o animago sempre dominou desde seus anos de escola, até praticar com ele feitiços de defesa que sabia, era o que mais entusiasmava a Harry.

Mas era óbvio que o rapaz tinha perdido interesse. Longas eram as horas que se encerrava em suas habitações, até que Sirius chegava e lhes engenhava para o sacar daí. O único momento do dia em que o jovem parecia acordar, era quando seu padrinho lhe entregava a correspondência que seus amigos lhe enviavam e que ele lia com avidez e o rosto alumiado, para ensombrecer-se outra vez ao terminar de ler e voltar a se encerrar em si mesmo.

Já não sabia que fazer. Era indiscutível que a decisão do sacar de Hogwarts tinha sido a correta, pois baixo nenhuma circunstância tivesse permitido que sua afilhado continuasse vendo a Snape. E o fato de revisar sua correspondência dantes de entregar-lhe era algo que não ia deixar de fazer, por muito que a sua afilhado lhe molestasse.

"_Nem sequer posso sacá-lo a passear a nenhum lugar. E muito menos levá-lo de viagem."_ Pensou enquanto levantava-se do sofá para acercar-se ao janela. _"Sinto... como se estivesse falhando em meu papel de padrinho. Que estarão pensando James e Lily de mim agora? Que estará pensando Remus?" _

Sua mirada azul posou-se sobre a lua. Sentiu uma enorme tristeza ao lembrar-se dele e o que devia estar passando nesses momentos.

"_Eu deveria estar a seu lado agora."_ Pensou enquanto sua mirada permanecia fixa no céu. _"Prometi-lhe. Eu lhe prometi que nunca mais estaria só durante estas noites..." _

Apertou os punhos com força e suspirou. Sua voz avariou-se deixando escapar um débil murmuro.

-A ti também te falhei...

Não pôde evitar que a sua mente voltasse a noite em que saiu pela lareira sem sequer o olhar. A voz de Remus empapada de tristeza ao perguntar-lhe se poderiam seguir sendo amigos.

-Não o sei... –Tinha sido sua resposta aquela vez.

-Não o sei... –Murmurou o animago, seu rosto ensombrecido. –Não o sei.

Essa seguia sendo sua resposta. Não o sabia. Não sabia como o olhar agora que conhecia suas preferências sexuais. Não sabia como o tratar após se inteirar do que Remus sentia por ele. Não sabia... como seguir sendo seu amigo.

-Ele também está sofrendo. –Sirius apartou sua mirada do branco disco lunar para posá-la sobre seu afilhado. Este se encontrava parado por trás dele, seu pijama posto e seus cabelos alborotados como sempre. Sentiu-se viajar no tempo ao vê-lo tão parecido a seu pai.

-Não sei de que falas. –Respondeu-lhe o animago, voltando-se para o janela para evitar que o rapaz visse sua tristeza.

-Sê o que estás sentindo. –O rapaz suspirou enquanto acercava-se para ficar a seu lado, posando sua verde mirada no céu. –Sê o que está sentindo ele. Não achas que deverias deixar teu orgulho a um lado e pensar em sua amizade de tantos anos?

-Não se trata de orgulho, Harry. –O homem cruzou suas mãos por trás de suas costas. –Tu não sabes...

-O único que sei é que te precisa. E tu a ele. –O homem moveu a cabeça para ambos lados, se negando a escutar. –Só se têm o um ao outro.

-Não, Harry. –A mirada de Sirius se cristalizou. –Agora as coisas são diferentes. Já não podemos ser amigos.

-Por que não? –Harry franziu o cenho, molesto ante a atitude de seu padrinho. –Por que teus preconceitos são mais fortes que teu carinho? Por que te empenhas em deixar atirada tua amizade de toda a vida só porque agora sabes o que ele sente?

-Mentiu-me... –Sirius recargou sua testa sobre o vidro. Seus olhos azuis fecharam-se para não mostrar a dor que estava sentindo. –Cresci... pensando que o conhecia. Todos estes anos não fez mais que me mostrar algo que nunca foi.

-Ele não te mentiu. –Harry posou uma mão sobre o ombro do animago. –O único que fez foi calar.

-Isso é mentir.

-Não, padrinho. O único que ele fez foi guardar baixo sete chaves o que sentia seu coração, para não te fazer dano. Ele sabia que recusarias sua amizade e por isso calou. Tens ideia do carcomida que ficou sua alma? Tens ideia do ônus tão grande que teve que suportar ocultando um sentimento que com o passo do tempo crescia a cada vez mais?

Sirius não respondeu. Com um suspiro de frustração, Harry apartou-se de seu lado e encaminhou-se à porta.

-Só me deixa te recordar que Remus é o único verdadeiro que tens na vida. O único verdadeiro e valioso. –Seus verdes olhos encontraram-se com os azuis de seu padrinho. –Que Merlin não permita jamais o que tenhas que o perder para te dar conta disso.

Harry saiu da habitação de seu padrinho, deixando a um Sirius Black com a mirada fixa na lua, o coração apertado e as lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto.

E o nome de Remus atorado na garganta.

A clareza de um novo dia desceu com lentidão sobre o Bosque proibido, acordando pouco a pouco às criaturas que o habitavam. Os olhos dourados de Remus foram feridos pela luz que se filtrava através de suas pálpebras fechadas.

O homem emergiu de seu letargo com pesadez dolorosa, enquanto tratava de ordenar o caos que inundava em sua mente. Quando ao fim teve noção de onde se encontrava buscou com a mirada a rota mais próxima que pudesse o levar de regresso à Casa dos gritos.

Mas quando tentou se levantar, uma dor aguda percorreu todo seu corpo nu. O homem respirou com força enquanto tratava de reprimir um grito e levou-se a mão para seu custado direito. Observou sua mão coberta de sangue e dirigiu sua mirada para seu corpo.

Umas profundas feridas deixavam-se ver ao longo de seus costelas. Pela forma da lesão, o homem supôs que se tratava de um zarpado, e pelo tamanho chegou à conclusão de que tinha sido feita durante algum confronto com outro Homem Lobo.

O homem permaneceu deitado um longo momento sobre o solo coberto de suave musgo, deixando que os escassos raios de sol que conseguiam filtrar-se pelos densos ramos dessem um pouco de calor a seu aderido corpo. Após um tempo tentou mover-se, e só conseguiu que outro profundo gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

Foi então quando caiu na conta da seriedade de sua situação. Estava perdido no meio do bosque, débil depois de sua última transformação e ferido de gravidade.

-Só... devo recuperar um pouco de força... –Murmurou enquanto abraçava-se a si mesmo, tratando de se tranquilizar. –Cedo estarei bem e então poderei voltar a casa...

Fechou os olhos e tratou de relaxar-se com os sons da natureza que o rodeava. Seus sentidos ainda estavam muito sensíveis e qualquer ruído estranho o sobressaltava, o fazendo voltar inesperadamente à realidade. A debilidade venceu-o e cedo suas pálpebras fecharam-se para sumi-lo na inconsciência.

Não viu quando uma sombra se acercava a ele com grande rapidez, nem quando uma negra capa cobriu seu corpo ferido. Também não pôde sentir quando dois fortes braços o alçaram com grande cuidado para então desaparecer na espessura do bosque com sua desfalecida e precioso ônus.

Severus entrou ao escritório do diretor e Fawkes saudou-o com um suave zumbido. Enquanto esperava ao mago maior dedicou-se a folhear alguns dos livros de sua biblioteca, tratando de encontrar algum que pudesse sacar de suas dúvidas.

A noite anterior, recordando a cada um de seus encontros com Harry chegou a sua memória a última vez que estiveram juntos, quando Black os descobriu beijando-se em frente ao lago. Recordou o momento em que lhe mostrou a Harry as luzes que emergiam de suas mãos e decidiu tratar de averiguar o porque seu parceiro também tinha conseguido as ver, ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Bons dias, Severus. –O professor de poções deixou em seu lugar o livro que repassava para responder ao saúdo de diretor. –Vejo que chegas cedo, há algo que te preocupa?

-Para ser-te honesto, Albus, a estas alturas todo me preocupa. –O idoso mago sorriu ante a resposta de seu protegido. Convidou-o a tomar assento enquanto ordenava o café da manhã, em um óbvio convite que o professor aceito. –Em realidade estou aqui porque preciso que me ajudes a aclarar uma dúvida que tenho com respeito a... algo que ocorreu a noite que Black nos descobriu no lago.

-De que se trata?

Enquanto esperavam o regresso do elfo doméstico, Severus dedicou-se a relatar-lhe, omitindo alguns detalhes que não vinham ao caso, o ocorrido dantes da chegada do animago. Quando terminou de lhe contar pôde ver no rosto de Albus um amplo sorriso, e em seus olhos azuis um estranho brilho que ao professor lhe intrigou.

-O que mais me surpreendeu, foi o fato de que Harry também pudesse ver com os olhos fechados.

Albus levou-se uma mão à barba, pensativo, enquanto Severus olhava-o a cada vez mais intrigado. O elfo regressou com o café da manhã e o diretor provou um pouco dele dantes de tomar a palavra.

-Talvez a ti te surpreenda, Severus. –Foi sua resposta após o que o professor considerou um muito longo momento. –Mas a verdade é que a mim não. Harry e tu não são o primeiro caso, nem acho que sejam o último.. ainda que sim são casos muito contados.

-Gostaria que me explicasse com mais de clareza.

Albus convidou-o a tomar seu café da manhã, dando-se tempo para ordenar seus pensamentos. Se recargou no respaldo de sua cadeira e esperou a que o professor dirigisse sua atenção a ele para começar.

-Sem dúvida alguma, vocês são Almas Gêmeas. –O brilho nos olhos do diretor acentuou-se ao ver a surpresa nos negros olhos do professor. –Não me olhe assim, Severus. Tens ouvido falar da Aura?

-Por suposto, Albus. –Respondeu-lhe Severus, ofendido. –Não sou um ignorante.

-Não te ofenda, filho. –Albus bebeu um sorvo de chá dantes de continuar. –Todos escutamos falar da Aura, mas a maioria não sabe todo o referente a ela. De fato, há gente que se dedica às estudar.

-Eu sou professor de Poções, professor de Duelo e espião em meu tempo livre. –Reclamou-lhe o professor, mosqueado. –E se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo livre, estudar sobre as Auras seria o último ao que me dedicaria.

-Nem eu te imaginaria o fazendo. –Albus riu com ligeireza ante a mirada afiada de seu pupilo. –Mas em fim, voltando ao tema, tudo aquilo que existe possui uma Aura. A Aura é um campo de energia que emanamos e que descobre nosso estado interior. E está dividida em sete camadas às que se lhes chama Chakras.

-As Sete Chakras. –Apontou o professor de Poções. Albus assentiu. –Tenho ouvido falar delas. Tenho entendido que a cada uma tem uma cor.

-Exato. E esses são as cores que conformam nossa Aura. Mas não afundarei em isso porque seria conto de nunca acabarei. –Levantou ambas mãos para dar ênfases a suas palavras. –Só te direi que os seres humanos temos o poder para identificar suas cores. Os Muggles têm seus métodos, e os Magos temos o nosso.

-Creio saber a onde te diriges. –Interrompeu-o o professor. –Estás tratando de dizer-me que o que fiz quando tinha nove anos, e que repeti no lago com Harry, foi identificar minha Aura?

-Não só a identificaste, Severus. –Agregou o idoso mago. –Também a exteriorizaste. A Aura é muito difícil de identificar. O é bem mais o manifestá-la, ao menos fisicamente. E olha-te, tu o conseguiste só com o poder de tuas mãos.

-Estás-me provocando dor de cabeça, Albus. Vamos ao grão. –O diretor suspirou ante a pouca paciência de seu protegido. –Que tem que ver todo isso com as Almas Gêmeas? E com que Harry tenha visto o que nem sequer meus pais puderam ver?

-Em realidade, nada. –Severus olhou-o como se estivesse louco. –Pelo menos não estão relacionados de forma intrínseca. Verás... o encontro das Almas Gêmeas sucede muito dantes de conhecer-se no plano físico. A Alma de Harry e tua Alma têm estado unidas ao longo dos tempos.

Albus pôs-se de pé e tomou um livro da estante. Após encontrar a página que buscava regressou a seu lugar na mesa.

-Os Muggles relacionam a estabilidade e pureza da Aura com o encontro das Almas Gêmeas. Há quem conseguem encontrá-la. E há quem morrem esperando-a. No mundo Mágico, existe um feitiço para identificar a tua Alma Gêmea. De maneira que um mago pode a encontrar de imediato ou demorar um pouco na encontrar. E inclusive às vezes... nunca lhe encontra.

O idoso calou depois de suas últimas palavras, perdendo-se em suas próprias reflexões. Severus franziu o cenho ao notar certa tristeza em sua voz e decidiu respeitar seu silêncio omitindo comentário algum. Quando Albus se sobrepus continuou com sua explicação.

-Se tu decidisses comprovar que Harry é tua Alma Gêmea, bastaria com esse feitiço. E toda esta prática que temos tido sobre Auras e Almas Gêmeas estaria de sobra. Mas... –E neste ponto o diretor lhe mostrou um parágrafo no livro. –Só tem tido casos excepcionais em que um mago tem podido ser testemunha da manifestação da Aura de sua Alma Gêmea.

-Quantos casos?

-Três. Incluindo-os a vocês. –E dantes de que Severus pudesse perguntar nada mais. –E não há nenhum caso documentado sobre algum mago que tenha podido "ver" a Aura de sua outra metade... com os olhos fechados.

-Harry é o primeiro mago que o consegue?

-Segundo parece, assim é. –Albus deixou o livro a um lado para continuar com seu café da manhã, dando tempo ao professor para assimilar o que acabava de escutar.

Severus só perdeu sua vista no prato em frente a ele, enquanto se sumia em seus próprios pensamentos. Gostou muito saber que Harry era de sua Alma Gêmea. E não lhe estranhava após toda a paixão que fez ebulição desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, sem importar que dita paixão se tivesse manifestado primeiro em forma de ódio e depois ao todo e franco amor.

Também não estranhou-lhe o fato de que seu parceiro pudesse ver sua Aura, tendo já dois casos registrados dantes que ele, e sendo Harry um mago tão poderoso e especial. O que lhe intrigava era o fato de que pudesse a ver também com os olhos fechados.

-Como pode fazer isso? –Perguntou-se a si mesmo em voz alta. Albus deixou seu sobremesa a um lado enquanto dirigia-se a seu protegido.

-Qual é o dom que Harry tem, que lhe faz sentir o que os demais sentem?

-Sua empatia. –Severus deixou transluzir o entendimento através de seus negros olhos. –Ele não só pode ver minha Aura... também pode a sentir.

-Por isso, o que tu sentes ele percebe de forma mais forte, que o que pode perceber dos demais.

-É... uma grande responsabilidade. –O diretor assentiu em silêncio a suas palavras. –Deverei ter cuidado ao manejar minhas emoções, se não quero influir nas emoções de Harry...

-Exato.

Albus convocou uma caneca de café para Severus e outra caneca de chá para ele. Ambos beberam enquanto se permitiam desfrutar de um breve momento de silêncio, rompido só pelo bater das asas de Fawkes desde sua percha.

-Severus... –Albus decidiu romper o silêncio. –Passando a outro assunto... Já pensante bem na proposta que te fiz sobre o ataque à Mansão Riddle?

-Não me convence do todo essa ideia, Albus. E sabe-lo muito bem. –Severus deixou a um lado sua caneca de café e pôs-se de pé. –Mas dadas as circunstâncias, não há outra saída. De modo que podes contar comigo para o que seja que tenhas em mente.

-O importante é encontrar o modo de fazer-nos de Harry sem chegar à violência. E será excelente se ademais não te envolves diretamente com isso. Assim evitaremos que Sirius te vá acusar ao Ministério e te envie a Azkaban.

-Isso vai estar muito difícil. –Respondeu o professor. –Serei seu primeiro suspeito e não se deterá a pensar se tive que ver ou não. Correrá a denunciar-me.

-Nos encarregaremos disso quando chegue o momento. Agora diga-me, Severus... Estás seguro que a Firebolt que Draco encontrou era o presente de Sirius para seu afilhado?

-Não posso o assegurar. –Respondeu o professor de poções. –Mas Harry comentou-me que Black lhe tinha prometido uma.

-Precisamos assegurar-nos, não vá ser uma armadilha. –Albus se recargou em sua cadeira e olhou-o com firmeza. –A única pessoa que poderia o confirmar é Remus. Terá que lhe perguntar.

-Teremos que esperar até que volte. –Severus se riscou o queixo, pensativo. –Ontem à noite foi lua cheia.

-É verdade... tinha-o esquecido. –O diretor levantou-se e começou a passear de um lado a outro. –Enquanto, passemos ao assunto de Draco. Terá que ver...

-Albus... –Interrompeu o professor. –Não acho que seja prudente me levar a Draco também. Ele não sabe nada de Oclumência e se o apresento ante Voldemort não passará nem médio minuto dantes de que se inteire de tudo.

-Sei-o, Severus. Já tenho pensado em isso. –O idoso palmeou seu ombro enquanto continuava. –Também devemos ver a forma de distrair a Voldemort o tempo suficiente para que possamos romper as barreiras de proteção.

-Esse é outro detalhe, Albus. –Severus entrecerrou seus negros olhos, ao que parece tratando de recordar algo. –Tenho entendido que a única forma de vencer as proteções é desde adentro. O problema é que não tenho conhecimento do lugar exato onde se concentra a maior quantidade da energia que cria as barreiras.

-Isso sem contar com que tu não terás tempo para o fazer.

-Terá que o fazer alguém mais. –Alegou o professor. –Eu estarei muito ocupado tratando de que Voldemort não mate a Harry enquanto esteja indefeso.

-Pensas desarmá-lo? –Perguntou o diretor, sem evitar preocupar-se ante o comentário de seu protegido.

-Tratarei de não o fazer. Mas em todo caso terei que o desmaiar. –Ante a mirada de apreensão do idoso. –Não pretenderás que o leve caminhando.

-Tens razão. –Suspirou. –Tudo isto é bem mais complicado do que parece.

Guardaram silêncio durante um longo momento, a cada um sumido em seus próprios pensamentos. Se Severus não podia levar a Draco consigo, ao menos esperava que Voldemort se conformasse com a presença de Harry. Agora o único que faltava era encontrar o modo de se pôr em contato com seu casal.

-Seria bom... –A voz de Albus interrompeu seus pensamentos. –Que nos reuníssemos aqui esta mesma tarde. Lhe pedirei a Minerva, a Lucius e aos Weasley que estejam presentes. Talvez eles possam contribuir algumas ideias. Chamaria a Sirius, mas duvido que esteja em disposição de nos ajudar.

-Pois deveria contribuir com algo. –Reclamou-lhe o professor. –Após tudo também é membro da Ordem.

-Em outras circunstâncias não duvidaria em solicitar sua colaboração. –Reiterou o idoso mago. –Mas como estão às coisas entre ele e tu o único que fará será entorpecer nossos planos. Em especial estando Harry no meio deles.

-Desculpa que não esteja de acordo contigo, Albus. –Insistiu o professor. –Mas acho que seria prudente chamá-lo e explicar-lhe a situação tal e como é. Como tutor de Harry tem a obrigação e o direito de estar inteirado de tudo.

-Sabes que não permitirá que Harry vá contigo.

-Esgotaremos todos os recursos dantes de tomar qualquer decisão drástica.

-De acordo. –Aceitou o diretor após meditá-lo. –Sirius também estará presente à reunião. Trataremos de convencê-lo. De não o conseguir tomaremos outras medidas.

-Então não veremos na reunião. –O professor dirigiu-se à porta. –Estarei na aula de Duelo dando classe. Te verei mais tarde.

-Severus... –O homem volteou a vê-lo. –Já verás que tudo sairá bem.

-Isso espero, Albus... –Respondeu-lhe, seus negros olhos fixos nos azuis do diretor. –Pelo bem de Harry... isso espero.

-Lamento não poder te acompanhar, pai. Mas fazes-me tarde para ir a classe.

-Está bem, Draco. Não te preocupes.

Lucius e seu filho encontravam-se na enfermaria após sair de sua sessão de fisioterapia. Essa mesma manhã, Draco se tinha levantado muito temporão para sair a dar uma volta sobre a Firebolt de Harry.

O homem tinha-o esperado até a hora do café da manhã, mas o rapaz não apareceu. Supondo que tinhas-lhe ido o tempo voando, o homem decidiu não o esperar mais e após tomar café da manhã tinha partido para a enfermaria, onde o doutor Green já o esperava no escritório, com Poppy.

Dantes de começar com a sessão, o medimago tinha-o examinado para ver como estavam seus articulações. O loiro seguia sentindo muita dor, de modo que o doutor Green decidiu que continuasse tomando a poção para desinflamar e que seguisse praticando os mesmos exercícios, até que voltasse ao examinar dentro de um mês.

Poppy acabava de vesti-lo e colocar sobre sua cadeira de rodas, quando nesse instante alguém a chamou com voz alarmada. A enfermeira saiu para ver quem a chamava e Lucius saiu por trás dela para dirigir à área de exercícios. Mas deteve-se em seco quando viu a Sirius Black com o corpo ferido de Remus em seus braços.

Lucius só atingiu a ver quando Poppy lhe ordenou ao animago que o colocasse sobre uma das camas. Remus desapareceu de sua vista no instante em que a enfermeira fechava a porta para começar ao atender.

Com o coração a ponto de sair de seu peito, o loiro tinha-se dirigido a toda pressa para eles. Estava a ponto de abrir a porta para perguntar que lhe tinha ocorrido quando nesse momento chegou seu filho, se desculpando por ter chegado tarde. Seu pai não escutou nenhuma de suas palavras. Todos seus sentidos estavam postos na porta que o separava da pessoa que amava.

Regressou à realidade quando escutou a voz de Draco lhe dizendo que o doutor Green já os esperava. Jamais lhe tinham parecido tão longas as horas que durou a sessão, e o medimago lhe chamou várias vezes a atenção por não estar concentrado. Draco deu-se conta que algo lhe preocupava a seu pai, pelo que pôs tudo de sua parte para que a sessão terminasse cedo.

Quando o medimago se marchou, Draco lhe perguntou que lhe ocorria, mas ele só se concretou a responder que estava cansado. Seu filho já não seguiu insistindo ao ver que se lhe fazia tarde para sua classe de Duelo.

-Pai... Escutaste o que disse?

-Desculpa? –Lucius decolou a vista da porta que Poppy fechasse horas dantes para dirigir a seu filho. Este o olhou com preocupação. –Não te escutei.

-Perguntava se te verei mais tarde para almoçar. –Seu pai assentiu. –Há algum inconveniente se convido a Severus?

Esta vez seu pai negou com a cabeça. Draco só suspirou e depois de se despedir dele saiu da enfermaria.

Lucius ficou no mesmo lugar durante um momento mais. Queria saber que lhe tinha ocorrido a Remus, e queria o ver. Sem importar-lhe se Black encontrava-se dentro acercou-se à porta e abriu-a. Depois de um segundo de dúvida entrou, surpreendendo-se ao ver a Remus dormido baixo as cobertas brancas e nem um sinal do animago perto, coisa que agradeceu.

Acercou-se com sigilo para a cama, até que pôde perceber sua respiração pausada. O lugar encontrava-se mal alumiado pela luz que entrava por uma janela, e Lucius pôde ver que seu rosto estava muito pálido. Os braços e mãos de Remus estavam descobertos e descansavam sobre seu peito, e o loiro atingiu a distinguir feridas de arranhões. Alçou com cuidado a coberta que o cobria e atingiu a ver parte de seu torso, que estava vendado.

"_Que lhe terá ocorrido?"_ Perguntou-se enquanto voltava a cobri-lo com a coberta. Observou-o durante vários minutos, sem atrever-se a mover um só músculo para não o acordar. Suspirou, dando-se por vencido, enquanto estendia uma mão para passá-la com delicadeza sobre sua cabeleira castanha. Acariciou-a por um instante, sentindo seu tersura, para depois deslizar sua mão por sua testa suada.

-Tens ideia de quanto te amo? –Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos deslizavam-se pela pele de seu rosto dormido. Deteve-se quando a ponta de seus dedos roçou a comissura desses lábios por tanto tempo almejados, enquanto Lucius fechava seus olhos azuis, tentado recordar seu sabor.

Uma estranha sensação o embargou quando sua cadeira se elevou uns centímetros e Lucius se inclino para depositar um beijo na boca entreaberta, sentindo seu cálido fôlego. Remus suspirou dentro do beijo e o loiro separou-se dele para o deixar acordar.

O dourados olhos abriu-se pouco a pouco, enquanto Lucius via como a luz da consciência entrava neles. Remus piscou várias vezes, tratando de reconhecer o rosto em frente a ele.

-Lucius...? –O licantropo levantou uma mão para impedir que a luz do sol seguisse ferindo suas pupilas, ainda sensíveis. O loiro deu-se conta e acercou-se a janela para fechar as cortinas.

-Precisas algo? –Perguntou-lhe quando teve regressado a seu lugar junto à cama.

-Onde... estou? –Um estremecimento percorreu seu dolorido corpo. –Tenho frio...

Lucius acomodou um pouco as cobertas para cobri-lo melhor. Remus seguia tremendo. Com um suspiro, o loiro tomou suas mãos e cobriu-as com as suas, tratando de dar-lhe calor.

-Estás na enfermaria. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto esfregava suas mãos. –Que te ocorreu?

-Creio... que me enfrentei a um igual. –Lucius olhou-o sem compreender. –No Bosque...

-Tinhas-me comentado a que poção te voltava inofensivo. –Contestou-lhe Lucius quando ao fim compreendeu. –Talvez não funcionou?

Uma sombra de tristeza cruzou as pálidas facções de Remus. O loiro ia perguntar algo mais quando a porta se abriu deixando passar a Poppy. Lucius bufou de frustração quando teve que soltar suas mãos.

-Lucius, não sabia que estavas aqui. –O loiro não respondeu. A enfermeira acercou-se a Remus para examiná-lo. –Como te sentes?

-Não muito bem...

-É normal. –Respondeu-lhe enquanto dava-lhe algo de beber. –Suas feridas eram muito profundas e perdeste muito sangue. Sabes? Deverias ser mais cuidadoso com teu corpo. A próxima vez tenta não beber dantes de te tomar a poção.

Remus apartou o rosto ante a mirada inescrutável de seu ex amante, para depois posar seus dourados olhos sobre a enfermeira.

-Como soubeste que a poção não funcionou porque bebi? –Perguntou-lhe. Poppy moveu sua cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto respondia.

-Porque a pessoa que te trouxe me disse. –Ante a mirada interrogante do licantropo. –Foi Sirius quem encontrou-te no Bosque. Ele foi quem te trouxe aqui.

-Sirius... –O rosto de Remus alumiou-se. –Onde está?

-Foi-se. –Respondeu-lhe Poppy. –Marchou-se mal soube que estavas fora de perigo.

Remus já não seguiu perguntando. Poppy revisou seus vendagens e Lucius pôde ver que seu rosto voltava a ensombrecer-se. Enquanto a enfermeira continuava examinando-o, o licantropo fechou os olhos quando sentiu que as lágrimas começavam a brotar. Poppy dirigiu-lhe umas instruções que ele já não escutou, para depois sair da habitação os deixando sozinhos.

"_Não o entendo..."_ Pensou enquanto mordia-se o lábio inferior, tratando de deter as lágrimas. _"Salva-me a vida e depois... vai-se." _

Um soluço afogado que não pôde conter escapou de seus lábios. Lucius franziu o cenho ao vê-lo assim, mas em vez de perguntar só se limitou a tomar de novo suas mãos.

"_Fazer por lástima..."_ Disse-se enquanto sentia suas mãos entre as cálidas mãos de seu ex amante. _"É óbvio que não se importa..."_

Volteou a ver a Lucius, quem a sua vez observava-o em silêncio. Correspondeu a seu carinhoso gesto entrechando as mãos que o acariciavam e deixou que as lágrimas brotassem sem controle, enquanto girava o rosto para a parede para que Lucius não o visse.

Lucius não lhe disse nada. Só permaneceu em silêncio, sustentando suas mãos enquanto deixava que os soluços da pessoa que amava enchessem o pequeno espaço onde se encontravam.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Próximo Capítulo: Medidas desesperadas. Segunda Parte. **_

_**Notas: **_

_**Quero agradecer a todos por seus reviews, e por seguir lendo esta história. **_

_**Beijinhos. **_

_**Rebeca (K. Kinomoto)**_

_**Nota tradutor:**_

_**Demorei mais estou aqui... prometo que dessa vez não demorarei a postar o próximo capitulo... **_

_**Puxa Remus não deveria sofrer tanto assim, eu amo esse homem! Mas fazer o que neah se a autora da fic quis assim, mas o que sera que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Como será que Severus vai conseguir comunicar com Harry a respeito disso tudo, então bora para os reviews? Te vejo na próxima!**_

_**ATÉ BREVE!**_


End file.
